Armored Core: Full Circle
by aserothbw
Summary: This story was formerly named Missing Links. Set roughly a century after the Vertex/Alliance showdown, the story brings together elements of all the story lines from the AC games up to Last Raven as humanity continues it's struggle for survival.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Preliminary Initiation Protocol

The large room is dim, lit only by the multitude of screens spanning the back wall. Upon those screens, images, videos, numbers, reports, and a multitude of other information flash at a speed far greater then any normal human could hope to keep track of. Standing before the screens, a man waits patiently. Roughly in his fifties, the man has a an air of authority about him, his lean face affixed with what many have said to be a permanent scowl, his steel grey hair neatly combed back. The man himself wears a simple three-piece gray suit, a white lab coat over it. In his left hand, he leans heavily on a cane, the handle sculpted in the form of a long, sinewy dragon.

"_Overseer Bren._" A synthesized male voice suddenly echoes in the room. "I am here." The man, Bren, replies. "What do you require?"

"_Project AC0XX953-H is to be initiated by 0300 hours, time index 25270612._" Bren frowns. "Are you certain?" He asks. "I do not remember consensus being reached on this matter."

"_Consensus has not been reached on the initiation of project AC0XX953-H._" Another voice replies, a synthesized female voice. "I do not understand." Bren admits, frowning more then usual. "If consensus has not been reached, then why is the project being initiated?"

"_Sub core consensus cannot be reached due to conflicting parameters within the project._" A third, synthesized voice explains, another male, but with deeper tones. "_Due to the nature of the project, the Controller has deemed that project AC0XX953-H enter the preliminary stages of initiation. Once initiation has begun, conflicting parameters will be addressed and corrected once the preliminary data has been collected._"

"_Initiation of the project is premature._" The first female voice insists. "_Safeguards have not been fully implemented to ensure that the test subject will reach optimal enhancement peaks._"

"_Safety parameters can be implemented post initiation._" The first male voice counters, a hint of annoyance in its voice. "_This action is rash._" A second, higher pitched female voice declares. "_Project AC0XX953-H does not meet the pre-required specifications for overworld operations. The variable risk percentages exceed safety margins._"

"If I may ask." Bren speaks up, interrupting the voices. "What is the current consensus of the sub cores?"

"_Sub-core consensus is four of six as of 0600 hours, time index 25270609._" The second male voice replies. "_Controller has authorized that the project enter the preliminary stages of initiation. Will you comply?_"

"I will comply." Bren replies. "However, I will require additional information concerning the nature of this project." Before him, several of the larger screens go dark for several seconds before lighting up again. "_Project AC0XX953-H will be implemented in the overworld environment._" The first male voice begins as the screens start to display information at a much slower pace. "_Preliminary initiation protocols require that a candidate be selected for the project phases one, two, five, and six. Overseer Bren has been given priority to compile a list of candidates for final review by sub core Omega._" Bren nods. "Understood, however, I am concerned with the implications of the sub-section 536 of the primary project order."

There is a brief pause before the first male voice speaks. "_Sub-section 536 designates the use of advanced procedures hp+ 45 to hp+56, incorporating technologies form project OP-I 32 and MKVI 56. What is your concern regarding this sub-section?_"

"All three projects contain sensitive information and technologies." Bren explains. "While I can understand the desire to mesh these projects to test the effectiveness and combat capabilities, I must point out that implementing this project in the overworld environment is quite, risky."

"_Your concerns have been previously reviewed by sub core Omega, and sub core Gamma as parameter conflict CP-031._" The second male voice replies. "_At this time, CP-031 has been given low resolution priority until preliminary initiation protocols have been completed._" Bren slowly nods. "CP-031." He mutters. "What is the total number of parameter conflicts related to this project?" A file number flashes on the screen, CP-077. "Seventy-seven?" Bren exclaims in surprise. "Controller authorized this project to enter the initiation phase with seventy-seven parameter conflicts? I do not understand."

"_73 of parameter conflicts have been given low resolution priority until preliminary initiation protocols have been completed._" The first male voice tells Bren. "_Once preliminary initiation protocols have completed, sub cores will review parameter conflicts are correct them._" Bren frowns, not convinced. In all his years as overseer, he has never seen a project be initiated with so many parameter conflicts before. "I will require additional project information, as well as information on all seventy-seven parameter conflicts before I can begin the preliminary initiation protocols. As per law rt-351T, I must review the parameter conflicts and submit my report to the Controller before making any final decisions on resource allocation and personnel placement. Given the nature of this project, I will also need access to the current Raven files as of the last update index."

The data on the screens starts to once again accelerate as the sub cores process his request. "_Your request does not follow past project initiation requests._" A third, high-pitched male voice says, also synthesized like the others. "This is not a normal project." Bren points out. "Seventy-seven parameter conflicts will require additional investigation in order to properly prepare the project schedule and resource allocations. There is also some concerns that the Alliance might attempt to tamper with this project once they are made aware of it. Given the amount of new technology that is to be deployed, additional precautions will need to be taken before preliminary initiation protocols can be executed."

The sub cores fall silent as they continue to process his request. Standing before the screens, Bren cannot help but wonder what the purpose of this project really is for. "_You objections have been filed as CP-078._" The second male voice says, surprising him. Another parameter conflict, he thinks to himself. What is going on with this project?

"_Your arguments have been validated. Requested information will be released to your terminal._"

"Forward the candidate requirements information to Capellan sub-systems." Bren asks. "They will begin review of potential candidates while I review parameter conflicts. Once my report has been made and confirmed, I will begin final candidate selection." With that, Bren turns and leaves the room, the doors sliding open as he approaches them. Outside of the room, a young man waits form him in the hallway. "Is something wrong overseer?" The young man asks. "I don't know." Bren replies, his mind reviewing the meeting he had just left. "But there is something definitely afoot. Have the Capellan group's lead members meet me in my office." The young man nods, reaching up to key in several numbers into the headset he is wearing.

Ignoring the young man as he works, Bren starts down the hallway, wondering just what exactly the controller is up to now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Operation Spit Break

Sitting in the cockpit, Kain, call sign Soldier, waits. Before him, the screen of the core's cockpit tell him everything is in working order: The GHAST rifle is fully loaded, his middle-missile launcher fully loaded for once, and his new SHADE laser rifle primed, and ready to fire. "Just wish the damned radiator sent some cold air up here." He mutters, checking to make sure his boosters are working. Seeing that they are, Kain sits back into his seat. "This is AC Double-Duo." Kain reports. "I'm on site and ready to go. What the hell's taking so long?"

"_Keep your shorts on._" A gruff voice replies sourly. "_Harpy's having problems with the rocket pods, again. Hasn't gotten into position yet. Any sign of the bogies?_" Checking his radar, Kain sees that the confirmed enemy assets haven't moved yet. "They're still snug as a bug." Kain replies. "No movement yet."

"_Just sit tight. Valkyrie, Midas, and Deakon are in position._" Sighing, Kain listens as the radio operator, a man named Bob, signs off. Looking around, Kain debates giving Valkyrie a shout, but decides not to break radio silence. Instead, he reaches forward, and punches up the mission information on his console, the orders appearing on the HUD overlay of his main screen.

Mission Name: Spit Break

Mission Time: 0700 hours.

Location: Black Cobra supply base

Reports have come in that the Black Cobras have been responsible for the recent raids on Alliance supply convoys going to their eastern supply station. The Cobras have never been big on following the rules, and the Alliance has decided that they want to remind them who they are going up against.

Cobra's AC assets are currently committed to defending their western border against the Skulls, a diversion setup by Alliance in order to ensure the success of this operation. The remaining base defenders consist of MTs, tanks, and a squad of high-speed fighter-bombers.

The objective of this mission is to destroy as many of the Cobra assets as possible in a surprise attack. Alliance has marked the stolen cargo as lost, and will not deduct its destruction from our pay, but has given us clearance to salvage whatever we can for ourselves.

Once the attack has begun, make your way down to the supply depot and eliminate any enemies you encounter. Once the area has been secured, salvage teams will move in to get whatever they can. We have calculated a fifteen-minute operations window before Cobra re-enforcements arrive at the supply station. Make sure the area is secured within the first three.

"Three minutes?" Kain mutters. "No wonder they wanted all of us on this one. Still, I wonder if I can finally get that new core?"

"_This is Harpy._" Kain's radio suddenly comes to life. "_I'm in position and ready to roll._" Sitting up, Kain grabs the Ac controls, and gets ready to power up the generator. "_This is command._" Bob calls out. "_ACs, you are clear to engage. Give'em hell!_"

"Well it's about fucking time." Kain mutters. As soon as his condenser gauge reaches max, Kain hits his boosters, flying his AC out from behind the large rocks he was hiding behind. Hitting the ground, Kain boosts his AC forward. "This is AC Double-Duo." Kain calls out. "I'm on my attack."

"_This is AC Crusher._" Midas calls out over the radio. "_Starting assault._" Checking his radar, Kain can see that none of the enemy units have started moving yet. "_This is AC Judgement._" Deakon radios. "_Moving in._" Reaching the edges of the combat area, Kain can see several blips on the radar starting to move. "MTs are active." Kain calls out. "Armours haven't started rolling yet, and the air assets are still grounded. Looks like we caught them flat-footed."

"_Let's keep it that way!_" Bob shouts. Cutting his boosters, Kain moves towards the base at a run, firing both weapons as he goes, his first salvo taking out an unoccupied tank. As it explodes, an OSTRICH MT comes around one of the warehouses. The two-legged, reverse joint MT sports a large rifle barrel on its block-like body, a pair of missile racks for arms. Seeing it, Kain boosts to the side, avoiding a shot from the top-mounted rifle.

Bringing his Ghast up, Kain fires a three shot burst at the MT. All three rounds connect, blowing the MT off its feet and out of commission. Continuing to move forward, Kain watches as a salvo of missiles fall on the base somewhere beyond him, Crusher's work he guesses. "_This is judgement. I have neutralized air assets._" Deakon reports. "_Crusher here. Barracks are down._"

Boosting around the warehouse, Kain grunts when he gets his by a rocket. Looking around, he spots the shooter, a tank. "This is Double-Duo." Kain shouts. "I got a couple of tanks here, but no sign of the MTs. I took one down, but the others aren't where they should be."

"_They must have changed the duty roster._" Bob curses. Brining his shade to bear, Kain fires twice, taking out the squat armoured tank. Looking around, Kain checks his radar, and spots three blips on the move. "Deakon, MTs are coming your way."

"_You were supposed to take them out!_" Bob shouts angrily. "They must have been-" Kain starts to say when a new trio of blips appear on his radar, streaking towards him fast. "Missiles!" He shouts, boosting forward. Rounding the corner, Kain watches his radar as the missiles slam into the wall of the warehouse he is hiding behind. "Where the hell did those come from?" He shouts. "_Time to die!_" A new voice shouts. Hearing the voice, and seeing the new blip on his radar, Kain curses. "Bad news." He tells Bob. "Snake Tongue's in the area and heading my way."

"_Snake Tongue?_" Bob exclaims. "_He's supposed to be on the western border! Take him out!_" Cursing, Kain boosts out of hiding, turning to face the approaching AC. Boosting towards him, Snake Tongue, pilot of AC Cobra Five, shouts at him. "_Soldier! I'm taking you out this time!_" Bringing both guns bear, Kain starts to fire at the advancing AC. On reverse jointed legs, Cobra five is a lightweight, sporting a combat shotgun and laser blade. On his back is a missile launcher, and radar, but what catches Kain's eye though, are the new extensions mounted on the shoulders. "Retaliation missiles." Kain curses, boosting aside to avoid a shotgun blast.

Taking several hits, Snake Tongue boosts back from Kain. Coming to a stop, Snake Tongue starts strafing as a salvo of missiles rip from his back unit and extensions. Seeing them coming, Kain boosts, zig-zagging to avoid the missiles as he gets a lock with his own. "Son of a!" He curses when two of the five projectiles hit him. "Right back at you!" Kain shouts, launching his own birds. Seeing them coming, Snake Tongue tries to dodge, but is caught off guard when a grenade hits him in the side. Staggered, the enemy AC is unable to avoid the missile salvo and get nailed. "_Got'em!_" Midas shouts, his AC coming into Kain's radar range. Smiling, Kain listens as Snake Tongue run through a long list of obscenities. "Sweet music." Kain grins unloading his rifles into the enemy AC.

"_This isn't over soldier!_" Snake tongue shouts before turning and activating his over boost. "_Let'em run._" Kain tells Midas, watching as Snake Tongue makes his escape, a trail of smoke in his wake. "_Area secure._" Bob reports. "_Salvage teams moving in. ETA, 1 minute._" Nodding, Kain boosts towards the north side of the combat zone where he meets up with Deakon. "_You're slipping._" Deakin tells Kain. "I can't help it if I got all the crap parts." He objects. "This generator's on its last legs. I'm only getting about three quarters of the normal condenser value."

"_Cut the crap._" Bob tells them. "_Deakon, begin recon._"

"_Affirmative._" Deakon replies. AC Judgement then turns and begins to boost towards the combat zone's perimeter, the heavyweight bipedal AC moving surprisingly quick considering it's size and the weapon payload of heavy shell weapons it carries. "_At least you're up next for an upgrade._" Midas laughs as he rolls up beside Kain. A tank, AC Crusher is a walking fortress, one whose weapons have seen better days. Though the AC sports grenade rifles on each arm, the AC's back units sport a chain gun, and a vertical missile launcher, both looking quite small on the massive AC. "How did Deakon get to have all the best parts anyways?" Kain complains.

"_Because he can actually win in the arena._" Midas replies. "_Cut the chatter._" Deakon tells them. "_Salvage team has arrived. Let's get this over with._" Sighing, Kain rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He mutters as Midas rolls off. Turning his AC, Kain moves to join the salvage team and stand guard. Looking down at them, Kain watches as the five-transport convoy and a pair of general purpose MTs start working. Sitting back, Kain sighs, and watches as they begin to load the trucks with parts, ammunition, and whatever else they find. "_We have a seven minute loading window._" Bob reports. "_So far, everything is running smoothly for once._"

"_Careful._" Harpy calls out. "_You could jinx us saying stuff like that._"

"_Or you could by shooting your mouth off you damned flying disaster._" Bob retorts. Sighing, Kain ignores the two as they start to go on into another of their classic radio fights. Like him, Deakon, Midas, and all the others work for an independent warlord known as Backlash. Backlash, once an AC pilot and Raven like the rest of them, is now retired, and runs the Outer Heaven warband. Though not the biggest or the toughest, Outer Heaven is still well known throughout the area, as far out as the Alliance Main headquarters and the Nexus arenas. Unfortunately, being known doesn't always mean being well paid.

"Some days I think I should just pack up and move on." Kain mutters. Though working for Backlash has been decent in terms of friendly people, lack of backstabbing, no co-workers trying to kill you, and the other niceties that go with working for a decent warlord who isn't a cut-throat bastard, the pay hasn't been that great, and parts have been few and far between. That, and the fact that most of the parts he had when he first started with Outer heaven, now reside in Deakon's AC.

"I really should just pack up and leave." He mutters, remembering the e-mail he had gotten from Alliance Tactical last month. In it, was an invitation to take part in testing to join the elite unit of AC pilots run by the last big corporation. Thinking about it though, Kain's thoughts eventually turn to Valkyrie. As his thoughts turn towards the dark haired, bronzed skinned amazon, Kain cannot help but admit to himself that she is the reason why he hasn't packed up and left yet. Thinking back to their last date, Kain nods his head, smiling slightly at the pleasant memories. "Fuck it." He mutters. Reaching for his radio controls, Kain switches on his one-to-one comm, and punches in her AC's id.

"How's it looking out there?" Kain asks when he gets the confirmation beep. "_You're supposed to be watching the salvage team._" A sultry voice replies. "I can do that and talk at the same time." Kain replies. "Unlike Midas, I can walk and chew, remember?" Valkyrie laughs at the old joke. "_I'll give you that._" She admits. "_Heard from Bob you didn't do to well._"

"You try keeping up with this crap-ass generator." Kain mutters. "Then there's the fact that my FCS is currently in Judgement, and my KUJAKU, and my arms. Plus, my core's gone who knows where, and-"

"_I get it._" Valkyrie tells him. "No one said you'd be ripping out my parts when I signed up." Kain mutters. "_Dad did say that you'd have to share._" Valkyrie points out. Thinking about her father, the warlord Backlash himself, Kain snorts. "Sharing implies getting things back, in one piece and in working order. Instead, I got my old core shot up while, not surprisingly, it was on Judgement, and let's not forget my SPIRIT, which if memory serves, Deakon chucked off a cliff when it got fried." Valkyrie sighs. "_I know things haven't been going to well lately._" She says. "_And I know Deakon's been hard on the parts too._"

"I better get that damned generator back." Kain mutters. "It took a lot of work to get that KUJAKU. Bad enough you guys blew out my core."

"_Take it easy._" Valkyrie tells him. "_I get how you're edgy since you're a hire on, but don't worry. I talked to dad and the quarter master this morning before we left, and they both promised that you were next on the list for parts._" Kain snorts, but keeps his peace for the moment. "_Between you and me though." Valkyrie continues. "Deakon's heading for trouble as far as his slump is going lately._"

"Slump is putting it mildly." Kain mutters. "I got a good look at him after he we secured the area. His head had a couple of new dents in it. I really don't get what the hell you guys see in the guy."

"_He brings in the creds._" Valkyrie points out. "_His mission performance might not be up to par, but you've seen his arena fights._"

"Anyone can be that good against rookies." Kain mutters. "I'd like to see him go up against the rankers I had to fight last time, see how well he does." Thinking about his last foray into the AC arena last year, Kain shakes his head in disgust. Despite his clear intention of signing up for the bottom league, someone had thrown him into the regular division, forcing him to fight the eighteenth and fifth ranked ACs at the time. Though he had never been able to prove it, Kain is fairly certain Deakon had a hand in it somehow. "_You didn't do that bad._" Valkyrie points out. "Bad enough to go into the red." Kain mutters. "How was I supposed to take out rankers when I didn't have any real firepower?"

"_You lasted three minutes against Voltress._" Sighing, Kain concedes on that point. "I still ended up in the red with my accounts." Kain mutters. "Hell, I still am. Between the suicide runs I get sent on and the expenses this year, I'm barely breaking even."

"_You're not thinking about the tactical unit tryouts are you?_" Valkyrie asks. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I was sorely tempted." Kain admits. "So far, you guys have managed to drop my AC down to C-rank, killed my pay grade by almost half, and having to put up with Deakon on a daily basis should be considered hazard pay."

"_So what's keeping you around?_" Valkyrie asks him, a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Eh, a general dislike for dealing with the Alliance. Not to mention a nice pair of legs and a great chest back at base." Kain grins when he adds in the last part, a subtle reference to Valkyrie's sculpted form. "_Anyone I know?_" Valkyrie asks, her voice tinted with humour. "Some bronze goddess I meet a while ago." Kain says absently. "Great lay by the way."

"_Should I be jealous?_" She asks jokingly. "Probably not." Kain replies. "That was a great time by the way."

"_Likewise._" Valkyrie purrs. "_We have to do that again._" Kain grimaces. "Not anytime soon. Creds in the red and all that." There is a pause before Valkyrie replies. "_The transport's about to land._" She reports to the others, then to Kain. "_I think you're luck's going to change on this one._"

"That'll be the day." Kain sighs. Checking the time, Kain turns his AC, and boosts towards the west side of the combat zone. "_Where the hell are you going?_" Bob shouts at him. "Knowing Snake Tongue." Kain replies, coming to a stop behind the warehouse at the edge of the combat zone. "He should be coming along in about, oh, thirty seconds, with some re-enforcements, screaming bloody vengeance and gunning for my head."

"_You sure he's going to come from the west?_" Valkyrie asks, still using their one-to-one. "The guy's known for being vicious, not smart." Kain replies to both channels. "He doubled back and went west after he ran away. Odds are good he went straight for the way station, picked up whatever he could, and is coming right back." Watching his radar, Kain waits. "_Valkyrie._" Bob calls out. "_You picking anything up_?" there is a brief delay before she answers. "_Confirmed. I've sighted one AC and five MTs. Looks like the MTs are MT0ROE. Soldier called it right. They're coming in from the west._"

Cursing, Bob starts to shout orders to the others, but Kain ignores them. Activating his missile launcher, Kain sets the sight to where Snake Tongue should appear when he arrives, and waits. "_I've engaged the ROES._" Valkyrie reports. "_I got three on me, the other two are following Snake Tongue._" Though he cannot see through the warehouse wall, Kain's FCS picks up Snake Tongue's AC as it comes within range. Waiting until maximum lock is achieved, Kain boosts out of hiding and fire his missiles, following up with a three shot burst from the GHAST. Caught by surprise, Snake Tongue tries to avoid both the missiles and the rifle shots, but fails, getting hit by two of the four missiles, and catching one of the rifle rounds in the arm.  
"_You never were too bright!_" Kain taunts Snake Tongue over the general frequency. "_I'll kill you this time!_" Snake Tongue shouts. Behind the AC, the two remaining ROEs fire their grenade launchers at Kain. Boosting out of the way, Kain focuses the fire from his SHADE and GHAST on Snake tongue's AC as its over boost activates. From somewhere behind him, Kain spots Deakon boosting towards them, Midas a ways behind. "_Keep Dreaming!_" Kain shouts back. Breaking away from the ROEs, Snake Tongue comes after Kain as he turns and boosts away from the salvage team. Dodging shotgun blasts as he goes, Kain curses Deakon for breaking his old OB core.

Turning the corner of a large hangar building, Kain spins around, and raising his arms, tracks Snake Tongue as he comes after him. Boosting into the air, Kain rains fire down on the enemy AC as he comes around the corner, several of his shots hitting the AC's head. Caught by surprised, Snake Tongue boosts backwards, and fires a pair of missiles at him. Dropping, Kain keeps up a steady stream of fire on Snake Tongue's AC as the other he puts several shotgun rounds into his own AC. Ignoring the damage, Kain keeps up the fire, until finally, Snake tongue staggers, an explosion ripping through his AC at the hips.

"_Next time!_" Snake Tongue shouts at Kain as he starts to turn. "I don't think so buddy." Kain replies, locking on his with his missiles. Seeing the back ports of Snake Tongue's over boost opening, Kain fire the missiles, along with a trio of shots from the GHAST. The solid slug rounds hit dead on, shooting out one of the over boost engines as the missiles crash into Snake Tongues back. "_Soldier report!_" Bob shouts. "I'm good." Kain replies, boosting backwards as the other AC start to go critical. "Funny." Kain mutters when Cobra Five explodes. "I always expected him to go down with a last screw you or something."

"_Transport has landed._" A new voice says, most likely the transport pilot. "_Are you okay soldier?_" Valkyrie asks. "Peachy." Kain replies. "_Hey Bob, confirm the kill._"

"_Kill confirmed._" Bob replies happily. "_Guess we get a little extra out of this mission._"

"I get a little extra." Kain corrects. "My kill, my bounty." At the other end, Bob starts to object, but Valkyrie cuts him off. "_This is your tenth bounty right?_"

"Confirmed bounty yeah." Kain agrees, heading back to join the salvage team. "_Congratulations._" Valkyrie tells him. "_That keeps you at the top of the hit list, beating Midas' 7, and Deakon's 5._" In the background, Kain can hear Deakon muttering darkly, a sound that brings a smile to his lips. "_Cut the chatter._" Bob grumbles. "_Time's up. Everyone evacuate the combat zone._"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sweet Rewards

Yawning, Kain stretches as he walks into the conference room of Mars Base. Home of Outer Heaven, Mars Base was once a frontier fortress fielded and operated by Crest industries some three centuries before. After the great calamity of the unmanned weapons, the fortress had been the home of several other factions, until it finally came into the hands of Backlash's father, who gutted and rebuilt the fortress, or so the story goes. Since then the fortress, renamed Mars Base, has been home to outer heaven. Looking around the room, Kain sees that he is not the first one there, but in fact, one of the last ones to arrive.

Already seated are Midas and Valkyrie. Midas is a large round man of old Asian decent. His long black hair is tied back in a ponytail, his face scruffy with a sparse beard he is trying to grow into something that doesn't look like a cat horked fur balls all over his face. Sitting on his nose are a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. As usual, Midas is wearing jeans and a shirt, his favourite grey vest over it. Beside him, leaning his back against the wall is Deakon. A muscular man, Deakon has a handsome smooth face, framed by black hair and sporting a pair of brown eyes. Wearing combat fatigues, the supposed, in Kain's mind anyways, ace of Outer Heaven gives Kain the evil eye when he enters.

"About time you showed up." Valkyrie greets him. "I went for breakfast." Kain replies, shrugging. The only female AC pilot of Outer Heaven, Valkyrie is also the only living child of Warlord Backlash. About a head shorter of Kain's five foot eleven, Valkyrie's body is muscular from years of working out in the base's gym, in the repair bays, and other things, or so Kain has heard. Wearing tight-fitting track pants and a white tank top, the bronze skinned woman's clothes leave little of her luscious curves to the imagination. Her long black hair is currently tied back in a pony tail similar to Midas, only much longer, hers reaching halfway down her back as opposed to his going to the nape of his neck.

"Saved you a seat." She tells him, her sapphire blue eyes regarding him fondly as she pats the chair beside her, opposite of Midas and Deakon. "Don't mind if I do." Kain replies, accepting her invitation.

At the other end of the room is Bob, the balding man's grey hair still long and stringy around the sides of his head. Middle-aged, Bob's face is weathered and worn, his years living out in the wilderness as a scavenger clearly etched into his features. "Took your sweet time getting here." Bob mutters. Dropping down into his seat, Kain sighs, leaning back and putting his boots up on the table. "What can I say?" He asks. "Been trying to nail Snake Tongue for awhile now. Bastard kept running away as soon as things started going bad for him. Felt like celebrating."

"The bounty was sixty thousand credits." Valkyrie tells him. "And another forty thousand from Alliance."

"Looks like your buying tonight!" Midas laughs. "I might just even buy the second round too." Kain agrees, trying to hide his surprise at the extra bounty. "Looks like you finally got lucky." Deakon congratulates him icily. "I'd probably do better if you hadn't broke my SPIRIT rifle." Kain says absently, smiling slightly when Deakon frowns at him. Before Deakon can get a retort in, two more figures walk into the room. The first is a large muscular man with a thick beard. Wearing mechanics overalls and carrying several clipboards, the man walks into the room with an air of authority. "Morning Gunny." Valkyrie greets the man. Gunner, also known as Gunny, grunts in acknowledgement as he makes his way to the front of the room.

"Hey Kain." The second person to enter the room greets Kain, a young woman. With fiery red hair, the young girl, little more then a teenager, is well endowed, the upper half of her mechanics coveralls tied around her waist, leaving her only wearing an old bra band that doesn't quite look like it's going to hold her generous bosom in. Sparkling green eyes smile at him as he looks over at Diana, the chief AC mechanic. A genius with a wrench, Diana has proven to be an invaluable asset to Outer Heaven, having the uncanny ability to fix even the most broken of AC parts. "Looking good." Kain greets her. "You get laid lately?" Diana laughs at the old joke, Gunner giving Kain the evil eye from across the room. "You know the answer to that one already." Diana replies as she walks past him. Chuckling, Kain stretches his arms over his head.

"So, where is the boss man?" Kain asks. "He'll be here." Bob replies, picking up his clipboard from the table. Seeing this, Deakon takes his seat beside Midas. "Spit Break was a resounding success." Bob begins. "We took out the enemy forces with great efficiency, and managed to grab some choice commodities in the process. Taking out Snake Tongue was a good bonus too. Alliance was happy enough to add a bonus to the bounty you got Kain." Bob makes a sour face at that part. "Still think it should have been split."

"He's not a regular." Valkyrie reminds him. "Kain's on contract. Any bounties he nails are his to collect." Gunner nods in agreement. "Congratulations Kain." Diana tells him happily. "So, are you buying tonight?"

"Not much to buy in the canteen." Kain chuckles. "We're going to town later this month." Gunner tells him. "Plenty to buy there."

"We are?" Midas asks in surprise. "Correct." An authorities voice says, turning everyone's attention the doorway. Standing in it, is the largest man Kain has ever met. Standing over six and a half feet tall, Warlord Backlash is a massive wall of muscle, known to regularly bench press more then Midas' weight every morning in the gym. Looking around the room, Warlord backlash pushes a few strands of his long black hair, streaked with white, out of his right eye, his left eye covered with a patch. Looking at the left side of his face, Kain is reminded of the story of how the warlord's face, the left side of it from hairline, down to his lip, and back to his ear, had been badly scarred.

Behind the warlord, a young man, in his early twenties Kain guesses, follows behind the Warlord. Average looking, the young man has crew cut blond hair, his face still showing signs of teenage acne. Looking small beside the warlord, the young man appears to be meek, but by the flight suit he is wearing, Kain guesses he is either an MT pilot, or by a long shot, an AC pilot.

Seeing the warlord, everyone else in the room jumps to their feet, if they weren't already standing, and snaps to attention. "Hey boss." Kain acknowledges the warlord, looking up at him from his seat. "What's shaking?" Looking down at Kain, Warlord Backlash scowls at Kain for several seconds, then smirks. "Still cocky Soldier?" Backlash asks. "Damn straight." Kain mutters. "But I'd feel better if I got my engine back before Deakon has a chance to wreak it."

The warlord chuckles as he walks past Kain, the young pilot following behind him. "How did it go yesterday?" Blacklash asks his daughter. "Better then expected." Valkyrie replies. "We cleared out the base, and with the ROEs Snake Tongue brought with him, took out a good part of the surrounding MT forces. With all the damage we did, the Cobras are going to have a hard time bouncing back." The warlord nods in approval before making his way to the front of the room. "Final payout for this mission." The warlord begins. "Was one of our better ones in a long while. Outer Heaven took a beating this year, in part from the Cobras. It's good to see some payback on their asses."

The others, save for Kain, nod and voice their agreement quietly. "Kain." The warlord then addresses him. "Since you've hired on with us, you've gone a long way to help us get back at some of our enemies. As you know, you're contract is almost up."

"Haven't decided yet." Kain says, guessing what the warlord is going to say next. "Things have been lean around here lately, and the Alliance's offer is damn tempting."

"So, you're going to join them and sell us out?" Deakon asks coolly. Putting his feet down, Kain gives the other AC pilot an equally cold look. "I'm a Raven." Kain says forcefully. "I don't sell out my clients."

"Enough." Warlord Backlash tells them. Deakon quickly backs down at the warlord's command, Kain relaxing several seconds later. "I know from Valkyrie." The warlord continues. "And from Gunner, Diana, and a few others, about your views on things." Kain snorts. "That's putting it mildly."

"Regardless." The warlord continues. "I admit that things have been, hard, and that you had to sacrifice more then expected. That though, is going to change." Gunner steps forward at this point. "With the parts we salvaged from the Supply depot, as well as the other commodities we found, we made over a million credits in salvage." Despite himself, Kain's jaw drops in shock, the other pilots having similar reactions. "What the fucking hell did they have in there?" Kain exclaims. "No kidding." Midas agrees. "We hit the jackpot or what?"

"Or what." Gunner replies. "Turns out, the Alliance was more then a little interested in some of the stuff they lost to the Cobras. Don't know what it was, the crates weren't opened, but they were willing to pay a lot of credits to get them back intact. No questions asked."

"That sounds a little fishy." Valkyrie points out. "Yeah." Gunner agrees. "But at this point, we couldn't really complain. We needed those creds to refit your ACs." Gunner takes a minute to flip through the pages attached to his clipboard. "Midas. You'll be happy to know that those shoulder cannons of yours are finally replaced. Don't break them again." Midas silently celebrates, pumping the air with his fist. "We also managed to get a hold of the C05-SELENA core you wanted. Come by the garage later to check it out."

"Awesome!" Midas exclaims. "Valkyrie." Gunner turns his attention to the only female pilot of the group. "We've got the parts to refit your AC finally, as well as the new arms you wanted, and the rifle. We had enough left over to get a new linear cannon too, that LADON model you've had on your wish list."

"Fun." Valkyrie smiles. "I've always wanted to try one of those. It's lighter then that slug gun I used to use too." Gunner nods. "It'll be mounted later today." Diana tells her. "The Alliance was quick to stock us up when they found out we had their special cargo." Gunner nods in agreement. "Overhauling your AC will take a little longer, but we're not scheduled for any runs for a few days. We also picked up a few new option parts the bunch of you can look at later." Gunner flips over to the next page of his clipboard, and looks over at Backlash. "Deakon." The warlord looks over at the ace. "You got the short end."

"What?" Deakon shouts in surprise. "You're performance over the last six missions has been sub-standard." The warlord looks down at Deakon Coolly. "You're performance in the arena has been slipping as well. Despite scrounging for the best parts for your AC, as well as stripping some from the others, you have not been keeping your performance levels on par. This last mission proved it when Kain took out Snake Tongue using first and second generation parts."

"Took a beating though." Gunner mutters. "Knocked out three quarters of his AP." Backlash snorts. "Considering the current status of Double-Duo, surviving the fight with that much AP is a sign of skill. Something you have not been showing lately Deakon." Clearing his throat, Gunner looks down at his clipboard. "We patched up your AC, replaced the current engine with a lighter G91. Your head wasn't salvageable after that last grenade, so we had to replace it with a WASP. Sorry, you're going to have to use a back radar until you get a new one." Deakon gaps in shock. "What about my orbit cannons?" He asks. "Those were supposed to be on the priority list."

"You got the short end." Gunner replies, shrugging. Turning, Deakon glares furiously at Kain. "Don't blame him." Warlord Backlash tells the AC pilot. "You're ace status has made you sloppy. Apparently, you thought you could coast by once you got it. Not anymore. If anything, Kain has proven himself an ace on more then one occasion over this past year. Which is why I am assigning you regular status." Midas and Valkyrie gasp in shock. "You are one of the reasons why we've been in a slump." The warlord continues. "Your reckless tactics in the field has cost us a substantial amount of credits in parts and repairs, not to mention having to strip the other ACs, lowering their performance rank so we could field your Judgement at full strength."

Deakon looks at the warlord in total shock. "Because of your arena performance, I've decided not to put you on notice. I strongly suggest you get your act together Deakon, or it's going to be a trial by fire." Kain winces at those words. Despite his dislike for Deakon, having to face the old man in AC combat is not something he'd wish on him. Though Warlord Backlash is retired from active duty as it were, he is still a deadly AC pilot, once ranking third in the arenas back during his prime. Since then, he hasn't gotten that much rusty.

"Which brings us to the big earner of this mission." The warlord turns his attention to Kain. "Nice to know I'm finally getting appreciated." Kain says dryly. Backlash ignores the remark. "You may be a great AC pilot, but your attitude still needs improvements." The warlord tells him. "I gotta be me." Kain replies, shrugging. "It's a good thing you got the skills to back up that smart-ass mouth of yours." The warlord takes a seat at the head of the table before continuing. "Skills we still need in Outer Heaven, which is why I want to extend your contract for another year. You seem to be fitting in well here, and you're skills have been improving since you first arrived."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Kain asks sarcastically. "Gotta have something to save my ass with after you stripped my AC to keep twinkle toes on his feet." The warlord nods. "That we did, and it was necessary at the time. But before you decide to throw in with the Alliance, you should hear the offer."

"I'm listening." Kain replies. Nodding, the warlord leans back in his chair, and Bob clears his throat. "As you heard earlier, we made a very nice profit on this mission. As such, Valkyrie, you have 160,000 credits after deductions for your usual expenses." Valkyrie nods in satisfaction. "Midas, 146,000 credits after deductions."

"Finally." Midas says happily. "Deakon, getting the short end, 109,000 after expenses and AC repairs."

"Repairs?" Deakon exclaims. "You are paying for your own repairs until further notice." Bob nods. Though not happy with his cut, Deakon keeps his peace, once more glaring at Kain. "Kain, being an active Raven, received a total of 325,000 credits, including the 100,000 credit bounty for Snake Tongue." Kain whistles. "That's a nice chunk of change." He admits. "What's with the bonus?"

"The bonus comes from Concord as part of your rank increase to A rank. Also included in the package was a new ATLAS core."

"Sweet rewards." Kain says, grinning. "Didn't think I'd hit A rank so soon thought. Haven't done enough arena time to meet the pre-reqs."

"After some debate." Backlash speaks up. "Bob and I decided to forward some of your mission reports to Concord. After reviewing your missions and your AC setup, they had decided that you showed enough skill to earn you're A ranking without having to go through the arena." Kain nods, clearly impressed with the warlord act. "Must have pulled some strings for that one." He says. "We did." Backlash agrees. "We have also acquired a replacement FCS, and WR09HL-SPIRIT. As an added bonus we also acquired a CICADA2 head to replace the head you had lost earlier this year." Kain whistles. "Pay raise, and new parts. I'm keeping the SPIRIT and the FCS either way." Backlash nods. "The both are to replace the ones that were lost." He agrees. "And I want my damned generator back." Kain adds. "Being installed into the ATLAS as we speak." Diana tells him. "We also have a selection of back parts to replace the radar, and optional hangar weapons if you're interested."

"Assuming I stick around." Kain adds. "Considering the offer I just gave you, I don't think you have much of a choice." Backlash points out. "A Raven always has a choice." Kain replies, staring him dead in the eye. "You just have to make sure you can live with it." Backlash nods in agreement the two men's gazes locked for several long seconds. "I got to admit." Kain says finally, breaking eye contact and leaning back in his chair. "It's a sweet deal." Putting his feet back up on the table, Kain stretches. "But I got a few amendments to the contract I want to make first."

"I'm listening." Backlash says. "First." Kain begins. "My parts stay in or on my damn AC, period. Double-Duo is my AC, and those are my parts. I'm willing to share, if you ask nicely, and if I feel like sharing. And you can make damn fucking sure that Deakon isn't getting another one of my parts busted, got it?" Backlash nods. "Second." Kain continues. "If I'm doing any arena matches for you guys, I want final say on who I fight. That shit that happened last year with the rankers, it doesn't happen unless I want it to."

"I don't know how you ended up fighting the rankers." The warlord admits. "You weren't the only one who lost credits on that, episode. Rest assured, it won't happen again, and not just because of your contract." Kain nods. "I figured we were on the same wave on that point. Just wanted to put it out in the air for everyone to see."

"What's your other request?" Backlash asks. "Kisaragi R&D has a new part coming out." Kain explains. "It's an option part designed to improve booster and OB efficiency. Not the biggest improvement if you ask me, but still enough to make it worth-while."

"That part isn't on the market yet." Gunner points out. "Didn't say I wanted it now." Kain counters. "But I want it." Frowning, Gunner checks his notes. "I have one on order." He says after a bit. "Was going to add it to Judgement."

"It goes to Kain." Backlash tells his chief mechanic. "Yes sir." Gunner replies, making a note. "So, we have a deal?" Backlash asks. "Damn straight." Kain replies. "Just try not to short change me this year." Warlord Backlash ignores the quip. "We also have a new pilot joining our stable." Backlash motions the young man forward. "This is Greenhorn, pilot of AC Hardline."

"Uh, my name is-" Greenhorn starts to say, but stops when Backlash reaches over and smacks him in the back of the head. "Like Kain." Backlash continues. "Greenhorn is here on contract, but he is not a Raven."

"This should be interesting." Kain mutters. "Greenhorn is the son of an acquaintance of mine." Backlash explains. "Who has agreed to cover some of the funding for Outer Heaven, on the condition that we take on Greenhorn, and help train him as an AC pilot." Hearing this, Midas bursts out laughing. "You are so screwed kid!" He laughs. "Midas!" Backlash barks the pilot's name, Midas quickly falling silent. "Sorry sir." He apologizes. "That's all right." Backlash says. "Greenhorn will be piloting a heavy AC with hover tank legs. Since you seem so, taken, by the idea of training, I'm sure you'll be able to help out." Midas makes a face, and nods.

"Since Greenhorn will be joining us, I expect the rest of you to set a good example, both as AC pilots and as members of Outer Heaven. Greenhorn is an E-ranked pilot, but given the sudden interested in hiring Ravens, active or passive, I expect the rest of you to get him up to speed."

"Fastest way to do that is with live ammo." Kain chuckles. "Good idea." Backlash agrees. "You and Valkyrie can run a few live fire exercises this week. It'll be a good way to get our new recruit blooded." Kain shrugs. "Works for me, once Diana gets my new parts installed."

"Be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon." She tells him. "Then it's settled. Valkyrie, you and Kain will be his keepers for the time being." With that, Backlash gets to his feet. "Welcome to Outer Heaven." He tells Greenhorn. "Put yer head between your legs and kiss your ass good-bye." Kain adds, laughing. Hearing his words, Greenhorn gulps audibly, his face going a few shades whiter.


	4. Interlude

Interlude: Project Initiation

Sitting in his office, overseer Bren looks over the information, and is troubled. Before he can delve into it though, a chime announces someone at the door. "Enter." He calls out absently, not taking his eyes off the three monitors on his desk. At his command, the door opens, and a young man steps into the office. "Greetings overseer." The young man introduces himself. "I am assistant Kai. I have been assigned as your adjunct." Bren looks up at the young man. His short brown hair combed back neatly, Kai can be no more then sixteen years old by Bren's guess. Around his forehead, Kai is wearing an information band, the holographic Display currently off, a keypad located on the right side of his head on the earpiece.

"I see." Bren says flatly. "What do you know of the overworld? They're history, not our own." Hesitantly, Kai reaches up to activate his information band, but stops halfway. "You may." Bren gives him permission to use the band. Nodding, Kai activates his information band, a blue visor of light dropping over his face. "According to overworld history, the world ended in a great war that drove mankind underground." Kai begins. "While underground, humanity lived in a massive city complex they referred to as Layered. Layered was ruled in combination by the corporations who designed and built MTs and AC units. They were in turned kept in check by the Controller, the super system designed to maintain and operate all of Layered's systems."

"After several centuries of life under the Controller, humanity had begun to rebel. First, the Corporations tried to break free of the Controller's yoke on humanity. At the same time, the Controller started to become erratic, and was beginning to malfunction. Numerous battles ensued between the Corporations and the Controller's, AI driven forces. Eventually, the Controller was terminated by a single Raven who had managed to infiltrate the controller core, and destroy it. As a last act, the Controller fulfilled its final directive, and opened the gates to the surface world."

Bren nods in approval, waiting for Kai to continue. "After the fall of the Controller, the Corporations were quick to assume control, and began to redevelop the surface, making significant strides in a short sixty years. This progress was soon halted by an anomaly known as the Silent Line. Unable to enter the region guarded by the Silent Line, the Corporations soon came into conflict with each other in a bid to try and determine the secrets that the Silent Line held. Eventually, the corporations were able to band together, and using Ravens as their swords, disabled the satellite weapon that guarded the Silent Lines border."

"Once inside, the corporations made a discovery: Another layered, and a second Controller, the source of all the Corporations problems regarding the Silent Line. Using an advanced MT model, the Controller determined the fate of humanity in single combat against a Raven. The end result was the destruction of another Controller." Kai pauses to gather his thoughts, keying in several commands into his information band. "After the fall of the Silent Line, the Corporations continued to expand throughout the surface world. Eventually, another major conflict arose when a smaller corporation, Navis, discovered a new, secret resource."

"Having caught wind of this new resource, the other corporations attempted to gain access to it, but Navis refused to share its findings, and plunged the region into bloody conflict. It was during this conflict that the resource, an underground weapons facility, activated, releasing millions of unmanned suicide drones. The drones, once releases, targeted all points of civilization on the planet, devastating the human population and once more scarring the earth."

"Very good." Bren congratulates the young Kai. "Did you actually pull this information up as you explained it, or are you reading from your notes?"

"When I learned I would be assigned as your adjunct." Kai explains. "I made it a point to research all available information concerning the overworld, and several other areas of interest." Bren nods. "So you are reading from your prepared notes?" Kai nods in reply. "You show more promise then the last ones." Bren grunts. "Continue."

"After the unmanned drone attack." Kai continues. "Humanity was in shambles. The Corporations, severely weakened by the previous fighting and the onslaught of the drones, banded together and formed the Alliance. Once the Alliance was solidified, they quickly began taking control of the remaining human population. Opposed to them was a group of Ravens. Against everything the Alliance represented, the Ravens, led by one of their own, formed a resistance group named Vertex. Based in the ruins of a what had once been Bayload city, remained Circ City after the attack, Vertex challenged the Alliance to a final, great battle to decide who would lead humanity in the future."

"In the aftermath of this battle, nearly all the Ravens who had participated in it had died, killed by one side or the other. All save a single raven, the one Raven that had taken down both sides in the conflict in the span of a twenty-four hour period. Given the name Last Raven, the enigmatic AC and it's pilot disappeared, never to be seen again."

"With Vertex gone, the Alliance slowly recovered its strength. Using its resources, it began to once more take control to humanity's future. To prevent another uprising such as the one Vertex presented, the Alliance created the Concord; An organization crated to manage and control Ranvens, replacing the Raven's Ark that had perished during the unmanned drone attack. Though the move had proven beneficial to the Alliance, it did not stem the rise of various warlords in the less civilized regions of the world. Even now, almost a hundred years after the creation of the Alliance, the warlords still control parts of the world, using the ACs and MTs the alliance factories produce."

"Correct." Bren agrees. "Though missing several minor details, your report of the past history of the world after the Great War is fairly accurate given the information you had access to." Taking a last look at the monitors, Bren sighs. "As you are aware, the sub cores are preparing to launch a rather large project. This is the only reason why I entertained the idea of getting a new adjunct at this point in time." Kai nods. "Yes overseer. I was told briefly of the project, but I have yet to be given any details."

"Well, you are about to get plenty of them." Bren tells the young man. "We are due to meet with the sub cores shortly." Taking his cane in hand, Bren gets to his feet. Going to the door, Bren takes the lead, Kai falling in step with him. "Tell me." Bren says as they walk through the white metal hallway. "Where are you from?"

"Fourth industrial sector, third Layered overseer." Kai replies. "My father is a factory overseer for Murokumo." Bren nods. "MT or AC?"

"MT production." Kai replies. "However, I have extensive training in armored core theory and construction, as well as-" Bren waves absently with his free hand. "Yes, I know all that." He tells the young man. "Have you been advised of sub core protocol?" Kai nods. "See to it you do not forget it." Bren tells him sternly, stopping before a pair of doors. Turning towards the doors, Bren looks up at the single, fish-eye lens mounted over the portal. "Overseer Bren." Bren introduces himself. "_Voice analysis confirmed._" A synthetic voice replies after several seconds. "_Welcome overseer Bren. You are expected._" The doors slide open silently, and Bren steps boldly into the room, Kai following behind him.

Inside the large, dimly lit room, Bren moves to the center of the room, standing before the multitude of screens. Hanging back, Kai takes up position beside the door. "I have completed my report concerning project AC0XX953-H." Bren begins. As he stops speaking, a loud, synthetic chime echoes through the room. "_Sub core Alpha present. Sub-core Epsilon present. __Sub-Core Omega present._" With each name spoken a different voice speaks. "_Report XL-439 has been received at 1000 hours._" Sub core Alpha, the normal male voice, says. "_What are your recommendations concerning the project overseer Bren?_"

"I agree with the necessity to investigate the anomaly found in the records." Bren begins. "However, I wish to go on record that the project that has been proposed is not of sound judgment."

"_Explain._" The deep male voice of Sub-Core Epsilon asks. "Allowing such technology to be moved into the overworld presents a high risk factor. To confirm this statement, I direct you to overworld report bk-37. A shipment of key AC parts was stolen by one of the independent warlord factions. Though the parts were in the end recovered, and no data loss occurred, it is a testament to the inherent risk this project represents to the Controller."

"_Overworld operatives cannot be trusted with the execution of project __AC0XX953-H._" Sub core Omega says, a normal female voices. "_The risk of parameter conflict exceeds the potential data yield of the project. Parameter conflicts cannot be resolved within the current project scope._"

"_Project scope is within the declared Controller parameters._" Sub core Alpha objects. "_Current parameter conflicts will be resolved with the completion of the preliminary initiation protocols._" Bren frowns as he listens to the synthesized voices argue, something that they are clearly doing, though he is certain what he is hearing is only a very small portion of the debate. "_Overseer Bren._" Sub core Epsilon addresses him. "_Report status of preliminary initiation protocols._"

"As per your instructions, I have compiled a list of potential AC and MT pilots that met the required parameters of project AC0XX953-H. However, if you will refer to file QA-12, sub name Candidates, I have listed three likely candidates for the project." Before him, three screens come to life with the information Bren had compiled. "Using the Alliance and Concord databases, I have narrowed the list to three AC pilots. After careful consideration, it is my belief that MT pilots, while capable to be chosen candidates for the project, will require additional resource allocation in order to properly prepare them."

"_Operator Brens hypothesis is valid._" Alpha says. "_MT pilots, while carrying the required knowledge and skill set, lack the necessary abilities found in AC pilots. Parameter change accepted. Continue with your report overseer Bren._" Nodding, Bren continues, leaning on his cane before him. "The first Candidate is a veteran AC pilot, call sign Arkling." Several of the screens above the three smaller screens light up, displaying the various video footage of the AC and it's pilot. "A veteran AC pilot of twelve years, Arkling pilots a tank-model AC with great dexterity. The candidate also has a keen mind, and a sound grasp of tactics. His intelligence rating is the highest of the three candidates I have chosen. Age 42, male, Caucasian, has no known family or relatives. Currently working as second in command for the independent warlord group led by a young, but charismatic AC pilot." Finished his description, Bren waits for the sub cores to speak.

"_Candidate's age does not match optimal requirements._" Epsilon says. "Currently, there are no candidates that meet a one hundred percent requirement match." Bren explains. "These three are the closest matches found of all known active AC pilots. Searching for non-active, or non-registered AC pilots to make a one-hundred percent match will significantly delay the project's commencement."

"_Understood. Continue with candidate selection._" Alpha orders him. "The second candidate." Bren begins as the information appears on the linked screens. "Is a young Raven still in training. Female Caucasian, sixteen years of age. She is a prodigy showing uncanny AC piloting skills and familiarity. This candidate is the most likely one for the project given her skills. Currently, this candidate is training in the Alliance academy for MT and AC piloting, and as such, has no active call sign or AC. However, current performance data suggests she favours lightweight AC units. Though this candidate has strong family ties, her Alliance connections and training give us a unique opportunity to accelerate the project's time table."

Looking up at the screens, Bren frowns when he sees images of what look like genetic information. I did not add that information to the file, he thinks to himself. Watching the screens, Bren realizes that they are examining each of the candidate's genetic information, as though they are searching for something. "_Second Candidate, compliance rating 97._" Omega finally declares. "_Candidate's physical requirements are below optimal, but can be stimulated through medical and physical means. Continue with your analysis overseer Breen._"

"The third Candidate." Bren begins. "Is a Raven. This Candidate almost did not make my list, except for one thing." An image comes up on screen of the Candidates AC, a biped middleweight sporting a hi-powered laser rifle in the right hand, and a smaller sniper rifle in the left hand. The steel-grey AC shows signs of recently being in battle. "This image was taken four years ago." Bren continues. "During a battle between two independent warlords. The AC and its pilot were the only survivors."

"_Explain relevance to project requirements._" Epsilon orders. "This Candidate has shown exceptional piloting skill, and has recently reached A rank Raven status after only five years of active combat. While not necessarily a prodigy, the Candidate shows as much potential as the second Candidate."

"_Information regarding this candidate is selective._" Alpha states. "The Candidate, though registered as a Raven with Concord." Bren explains. "Has managed to elude many of our data collection nodes. Investigations into this matter indicate that this is not due to direct knowledge of the Controller, but rather appears to be instinctual." Up on the screens, the candidate's genome information flashes for several seconds, longer then either of the others. They must have found what they were looking for, Bren muses. "_Candidate information incomplete._" Omega declares. "_Compliance rating, 43. Recommend that Candidate two be chosen for final selection._"

"_Negative._" The voice that spoke the word is different the others, flat and emotionless, neither male nor female. As the word is spoken, all the screens grow dim. "_Third Candidate selected. Final Candidate selection made. Begin initiation of project AC0XX953-H._" With those words, the screens start to flicker back to normal. Frowning, Bren turns and quickly leaves the room. "Is something wrong overseer?" Kai asks once they are outside, the doors closed. "Do you realize what just happened there?" Bren asks his new assistant. "Not, entirely sir." Kai admits. "The Controller, had overridden his sub cores, all of them, concerning candidate selection for this project."

"I, I don't understand sir." Kai admits after some thought. "Neither do I." Bren muses. "But I think there is more going on here, then any of us care to imagine."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training Days

"Okay rookie. Time to see what you're made of." Looking at Greenhorn, Kain grins despite himself. "Been awhile since I got to chew on some fresh meat."

"Ignore him." Valkyrie tells the rookie pilot. The three are standing in the garage, a massive hangar lined with repair bays for the ACs of Outer Heaven. Currently, the trio are standing before the repair bay holding Valkyrie's Swiftwind. A lighter, bipedal AC, Swiftwind's carries a pair of WYRM sniper rifles as her hand weapons, as well as a HARPY orbit cannon, and of course, her new LANDON linear cannon. Painted a steel gray, Swiftwind is as fast as it's name implies, Kain having seen first hand how well the lightweight handles on the ground and in the air.

"So." Valkyrie says, taking control of the conversation before Kain has a chance to open his mouth again. "You've gone through the VR training right?" Greenhorn nods. "Yeah. I've logged over two hundred hours training, fifty hours in simulated missions, and two dozen arena matches."

"Not bad." Kain admits. "Let's see how you handle your AC in the real world though." Greenhorn nods slightly, reaching up to pull at the collar of his flight suit, a navy blue suit with Dark green stripes on the chest and arms. Like him Valkyrie and Kain are wearing the same colour flight suits, only Valkyrie's has steel gray stripes, and Kain's black. "Let's check your unit then." Valkyrie tells Greenhorn. Nodding, the rookie pilot leads the two down to the next repair bay, where a massive green Tank AC sits. Sitting on BOAR2 legs, the tank has a heavy OB core, and sports a PIXIE3 in the right hand, and a SILKY in the left. On it's back is a massive plasma cannon and, to Valkyrie's surprise, a LADON. "Kid's got good tastes in weapons." Valkyrie admits. "Let's see if he knows how to use them." Kain adds.

"Nice mix though. Machine guns for close range, energy and solid, with high yield back weapons for longer ranges. The OB core should give you some manoeuvring advantages over other tanks." Taking a last look at the Tank AC, Kain goes back the way they came, past Swiftwind to his own Double-Duo. "This is your AC?" Greenhorn asks, Valkyrie and the young pilot having followed him. "Yup." Kain agrees, looking up at his AC with pride. Now looking more like it was when Kain first signed on with Outer Heaven. Double-Duo sports the massive SPIRIT rifle in its right hand, a 95G grenade Rifle on the left arm. Mounted on the back respectively is a MAGORAGA missile launcher, and an ORTHOS rocket pod. "Wow." Greenhorn gasps when he sees the Middle weight AC.

"It's kept me in the game." Kain admits. "Doesn't look it, but most of the parts are tuned for weight and cooling, giving it good range, now that I got my damn KUJAKU back. Not to happy with the head though."

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asks. "Doesn't look right." Kain sighs. "There's just no pleasing you is there?" Valkyrie asks him. "Nope." Kain replies, grinning. Rolling her eyes, Valkyrie raises her arm up as though to hit him, but Kain quickly backs away. "Dad's right." She mutters. "You are a cocky son of a bitch Kain."

"Why doesn't anyone use your call sign?" Greenhorn asks Kain. "Being an active Raven." Kain explains. "Finding me isn't that hard to do. If you know my name, you can look up my call sign and AC in the Concord's Raven directory, if you got the clearance for that."

"Passive Ravens." Valkyrie continues with the explanation. "Like me and the others, are registered Ravens, but because we're affiliated with a Warlord, don't normally take on missions, or are a part of the Concord mainstream. Because of this, we tend to have bounties on our heads, and so we have to keep a lower profile." Greenhorn nods in understanding, then frowns. "But, don't some of the active Raven's have bounties on their heads too?" He asks. "Yup." Kain agrees. "I think mine's up to eighty thousand. When it comes down to it though, pretty much every Raven who's been around long enough has a bounty on them. It's part of the business. You make enemies no matter what you do, either on your own, or by virtue of who you work for long term."

"Active Ravens though." Valkyrie points out. "Are the least like to be hunted, because they are affiliated with Concord full-time."

"Still got to watch your ass though." Kain chuckles. "Lot of the Ravens back at Concord use their bounty as badges of honor. Bigger the bounty, the better you are, or the more people you've pissed off."

"Who handles the bounties?" Greenhorn asks. "Concord." Kain replies. "And yes, that's fucked-up on the surface, but it actually helps keep us active Ravens a little safer. People are less likely to come gunning for your head if they aren't going to get paid for it. Concord keeps the bounties in their accounts, and will sometimes drop or raise the bounty on Ravens if they feel the need too." Seeing the look on Greenhorns face, Kain sighs. "Look kid." He tells the rookie pilot. "Being a Raven isn't a cake walk. It's by far the most hazardous job going right now. But, you'll get the idea once we hit the field."

On her belt, Valkyrie's radio beeps. Unclipping it, she listens to the message, and nods. "The field's ready." She tells the others. "We're going to start with some simple target practice against Kain."

"Why me?" Kain asks in surprise. "I just got my damn AC put back together!"

"Think of it as a field test." Valkyrie tells him, smiling. "After Greenhorn's had a chance to get some shots in, you get to shoot back, just take it slow. If you get carried away, I'll jump in on his side."

"Oh goodie." Kain says flatly. "You better be taking your lumps later." Valkyrie smiles, and comes up Beside Kain. "Do good, and maybe we can have another wrestling match later." She whispers in his ear sweetly. Pondering her offer, Kain sighs. "You're definitely Backlash's kid." Kain mutters. "Get going." Valkyrie tells him, laughing. Shaking his head, Kain heads for the repair bay's lift. "Are, you two . . ." Greenhorn asks hesitantly. "Getting there." Valkyrie replies, smiling fondly as she watches Kain go up the lift. "I'll be on the field giving you instructions if you need them. I don't think Kain will go overboard, so don't worry about that too much."

"You sure?" Greenhorn asks hesitantly, looking up at the massive SPIRIT rifle. "We're just playing around." Valkyrie tells the rookie pilot, slapping him on the back with enough for to make him stagger. "Might need to start you in the gym too." She adds when she sees him stagger. "Get aboard Hardline, and follow the Operator's instruction out to the field. I'll take over once you're out there." Nodding, Greenhorn turns and quickly walks to his AC, feeling more then a little scarred at the up and coming exercise.

Sitting in his AC, Kain sighs, enjoying that new core smell. "Damn this feels good." He says to himself, snuggling into the new leather seat. Reaching over to the console, Kain slips on the air conditioning, and sighs happily as a blast of cool air washes over him. "You just can't live out in this damned wasteland without a good AC." He says, chuckling. "_Are you done?_" Valkyrie asks over the radio, startling him. "_You left your radio on, again._" Chuckling, Kain puts his helmet on. "I'm good to go here. Just waiting for the rookie."

Looking at his screen, Kain turns his AC's head side to side to take a look around. Currently, Kain and Valkyrie are standing out in a large rock canyon pretty much devoid of any plant life. Located about five kilometres from the base, the Canyon as served as a makeshift arena of sorts for Outer Heaven, evident by the various bullet scars, blast marks, and other signs of AC destruction throughout the canyon. "They must have cleaned the place up." Kain remarks, turning his attention back to Swiftwind. "Not as many carters as last time."

Seeing Greenhorn appear on Radar, Kain looks up to the Canyon's wall on the North side, waiting for the rookie to appear. To Kain's surprise, Greenhorn activates his over boost, the burst of speed sending him shooting off the cliff and over the two ACs below. Turning to follow his progress, Kain watches as the Tank AC turns as it drops down, the tank leg's boosters firing to control the descent enough for a soft landing. "Kid's got some skills." Kain admits. "_Not bad._" Valkyrie tells Greenhorn. "_I guess we don't have to worry about handling basics. Let's start with targeting._" Turning, Valkyrie boosts up out of the canyon, landing on the cliff's edge.

"_In this exercise, I want you to try and keep Kain's AC locked for as long as possible._" Valkyrie begins explaining the rules of the exercise. "_There's no time limit, so don't panic if you lose track of him. Remember, Kain's AC has an OB core, and he knows how to use it._"

"Damn right." Kain mutters. "_Kain._" Valkyrie addresses him. "_Try to keep it on the ground for starters. Once Greenhorn's gotten a little practice, I'll let you know when to go full out._"

"Start slow." Kain agrees. "Got it. I still think you should be down here for this one Val."

"_Have to give him a chance Kain._" Valkyrie says jokingly. "Who out-races who?" Kain asks pointedly. "_Start when you're ready Soldier._" Valkyrie tells him, ignoring his question. _"Greenhorn, make sure you remember to use Kain's call sign. In the field, you refer to others by their call sign, or by their AC's name if you don't know their call sign._" Before Valkyrie can finish the sentence, Kain starts moving. Boosting towards Greenhorn, Kain gets right up close to the rookie pilot, startling him. As Greenhorn starts to back away from him, Kain boosts to the left, and swings around behind the AC, flanking it. "Got to be faster then that kid." Kain tells Greenhorn as he boosts back from the tank AC.

Moving to the right, Greenhorn turns as he tries to strafe Kain, but cannot quite keep up with the faster bipedal AC. "_Slow down a bit Kain._" Valkyrie tells him. Kain complies, cutting his boosters and moving at a run. Catching up to him, Greenhorn keeps a lock on him, staying in one place and turning to follow him. Tsking, Kain hits his over boost. Turning to face Greenhorn as the OB charges, Kain suddenly shoots forward, whooping happily as the sudden velocity pushes him back into his seat. Shooting towards Greenhorn, Kain veers at the last second, flying past the startled rookie as he let's out a surprised shout.

"_You can't stay still Greenhorn._" Valkyrie tells him as Kain cuts his over boost. Using his boosters, Kain spins around in mid-air, skidding backwards a bit as his AC's feet hit the ground. "_It's not enough to just keep locked on to an opponent._" Valkyrie continues as Greenhorn starts to move and turns to face Kain. "_You have to be able to track your target while avoiding enemy fire. You can't do that while you're standing still_"

"_Sorry._" Greenhorn apologizes. Once Greenhorn has Kain locked again, Kain starts moving, using his boosters sparingly to dodge and weave around the canyon. At first, Greenhorn has a few more problems following him, but after some encouragement from Valkyrie, the rookie manages to keep a full lock on Kain for long stretches. "_Alright Soldier_." Valkyrie tells him. "_Turn up the heat._"

"About time." Kain mutters, hitting his boosters. Caught by surprise, Greenhorn has trouble keeping up with Kain as he boosts around the canyon. "Too slow kid!" Kain taunts the rookie. Undaunted, Greenhorn's AC starts to boost hop as it turns and strafes, backing away from Kain's AC. "He's learning." Kain chuckles when he tries to move closer to Greenhorn's AC, the rookie backing away from him. Boosting back and for, Kain also takes to the air, but this time, Greenhorn is ready for him, following his movements with more practiced ease. "Look's like the Kid's got the hang of it." Kain tells Valkyrie. "_How are you doing down there Greenhorn?_" She asks. "_Okay._" Greenhorn replies, sounding more confident then when they had started. "_Soldier's moving a little more erratic then the simulations, but it's not too hard._"

"_Keep in mind that Solider's AC is a middleweight._" Valkyrie tells the rookie as Kain lands. "_Against Lightweights, your tracking skills are going to have to be top notch if you want to keep them from circling around you._"

"Course, if you keep your back to a wall, or corner then in some tight spaces, you can get them stuck pretty quick." Kain chuckles. "So, what's next of great and knowledgeable teacher?"

"_Weapons._" Valkyrie replies, chuckling. "_For this part of the exercise, I want Greenhorn to try and hit Soldier's AC as if this were a real battle. Greenhorn, you're cleared to use all of your weapons. Soldier, I want you to stick to your arm weapons. Try to keep your firing intervals low for now._"

"Roger." Kain replies. "I could use some practice head hunting."

"_Just take it easy on Greenhorn this time out._" Valkyrie warns him. "_Remember, this is a live fire exercise. You're both using live ammo, so you're going to take real damage. Start off when you're ready Greenhorn._" Stretching his neck, Kain boosts back to medium distance from Greenhorn as he watches the Tank AC cycle through its weapons, stopping on the right arm PIXIE. Checking his own systems, Kain sees that everything is in working order. "Sometime today kid." Kain calls out. A second after the last word leaves his lips, Greenhorn opens up with both machine guns. Boosting to the side, Kain avoids the first salvo of fire, shooting back with his spirit. The hi-powered laser hits Greenhorn in the core, the rookie pilot letting out a surprised shout.

"_Don't stand still!_" Valkyrie shouts at Greenhorn. "_You're making yourself a target!_" To emphasize the point, Kain fires a round from his grenade rifle, aiming for the ground in front of the AC. Seeing it coming, Greenhorn quickly backs up and strafes to the right, the round kicking up a spray of dirt when it explodes. Now moving, Greenhorn starts to strafe jump as his plasma cannon lowers into firing position. Seeing this, Kain slows down, taking a few hits from the energy machine gun as Greenhorn fires the plasma cannon.

Dodging, Kain takes to the air, and fires a dual blast of rifle and grenade, hitting the AC's head with both shots. This time, Greenhorn let's out a terrified scream. "_Stay calm!_" Valkyrie tells him as Greenhorn's movements start to get more erratic. Landing, Kain moves at a run to the right, then boosts to the left suddenly to avoid another plasma blast and more machine gun fire. Firing back with the grenade rifle, Kain hits Greenhorn in the core, right where his main screen would be. Now terrified, Greenhorn starts to make chocking sounds, his AC coming to a stop. "_Check fire!_" Valkyrie suddenly shouts as hits the trigger for the spirit. Cursing, Kain quickly jerks his Ac to the side as the SPIRIT fires, the laser beam barely missing Greenhorn's AC.

"What's wrong?" Kain asks. "_Core hatch just popped._" Valkyrie explains. "_He choked._" Wincing, Kain boosts around behind the immobile AC, putting some distance between the AC. Sure enough, the back hatch of the core, located behind the AC's head, is open. Hanging over the side is Greenhorn, tossing his breakfast from the looks of it. "That's not going to be good for the paint job." Kain remarks. "Wasn't even putting that much heat on him either."

"_Well._" Valkyrie sighs. "_Better to have this happen now rather then later._" Kain nods in agreement. "Hey kid!" Kain calls out to Greenhorn. "You okay?" Still hanging off the side of his core, Greenhorn retches a few more times, before shaking his head. "_Good thing I had the remote installed._" Valkyrie sighs. "Yup." Kain agrees.

About an hour later, Kain and Valkyrie walk into the sickbay. "How's he doing?" Valkyrie calls out. "He'll be fine." A man replies, coming out from around one of the cloth screens that separates the beds in the sick bay. Doctor Andrew Benson comes towards the two. A middle-aged man, Doc Benson, or just Doc as he is normally known as, is a middle-aged man with short, dark blonde hair and a matching beard. The good doctor is immaculately dressed, wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. "So what happened?" Kain asks. "The kid panic?"

"AC shell shock." Doc replies, nodding. Going back around the curtain, Doc comes back out several seconds later carrying Greenhorn's helmet. "See for yourself." Curious, Valkyrie takes the helmet and examines it. "There's no noise dampeners in here!" She exclaims in surprise. "What?" Kain asks. Valkyrie hands him the helmet. "See for yourself." Curious, Kain takes the helmet, and examines it. Sure enough, the helmet's lining is thin, lacking the extra layer needed to suppress the extra noise that can be caused by high velocity impacts against the Core. "What the hell?" Kain frowns, noticing also some of the usual communications gear missing from the helmet. "This is a VR helm." He mutters. "You sure?" Valkyrie asks him. "If you'd take a little more time training in the VR suites, you'd know." Kain tells her, handing her back the helmet.

"I went over the internal environmental data of this young man's AC." Doc tells them as Valkyrie looks over the helmet. "Internal core temperature was peaking at almost forty degrees Celsius. I also noted the lack of internal impact sensors as well." Frowning, Kain rubs his chin in thought. "It sounds like someone stripped down the core." Valkyrie muses. "How though?" Kain mutters. "Didn't the garage crew do an inspection of his AC when it first came in?"

"Yeah." Valkyrie nods. "But internal stuff like that is only checked on a full point inspection. Diana only did a basic once over to get the AC specifications. What are you thinking Kain?"

"I'm thinking this is a VR core." Kain mutters. "It's a new thing that's starting to take over with the rich kids in some of the cities. Instead of piloting the AC in the AC, they're starting to use AI controlled heads, or remote controlled VR systems."

"And you're thinking that Greenhorn's core was setup for remote control before?" Valkyrie asks. "Makes sense when you think about it."

"I remember reading about this sort of setups." Doc says. "The last article I read, talked about how some arena teams were experimenting with the virtual remote controls by using older, modified cores."

"That core is practically brand new." Valkyrie points out. "Yeah." Kain agrees. "But . . ." Kain's words trail off, his mind working over the possibilities. "I got an idea. I'm going to check out his core. I'll meet you guys in the canteen later." Valkyrie nods, and watches Kain as he leaves the sickbay. "Well, that wasn't the best of first days." Valkyrie sighs.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prelude to a Road Trip

Sitting in the canteen, Valkyrie watches Greenhorn as he beats his head lightly against the table. "You trying to give yourself a concussion?" She asks him after the fifth hit. "I was so pathetic." Greenhorn moans, his face still pale. After recovering from the mild sedatives that he had been given when they first brought him in, Valkyrie took the rookie pilot to the Canteen for a drink, something to help calm his nerves and replace the fluids he had vomited up earlier. "It happens." Valkyrie tells him, trying her best to comfort the rookie pilot. "A lot of people choke on their first live fire exercise."

"Did you?" Greenhorn asks, looking up at her from his resting place on the table. "No." Valkyrie replies hesitantly. "But when I was a little girl, Backlash used to take me out in his AC Hammerfall, and back then, I wet myself a few times." Greenhorn sighs. "I just don't get it." He moans. "It was nothing like any of the VR training I did, and they told me it would feel the same. Why would they lie to me, and to my dad?"

"They didn't." Kain says, taking a seat at the table, setting two beers on the table. "Got one for you." He tells Valkyrie, sliding one of the bottles to her. "Thanks." Valkyrie says, taking the bottle. "Did you know your core is almost three hundred pounds lighter then a normal CR-C83UA tuned for max cooling? Not to mention it's a lot roomier in there."

"How much roomier?" Valkyrie asks curiously. "Remember that time a few months back when we-" Kain starts to say. "I remember!" Valkyrie quickly cuts in, blushing. "Well, there's enough room in there to add Midas' fat butt and make it a threesome." Kain shakes his head. "Controls are all wrong too. The entire console and side panels are re-arranged."

"When we first got the core." Greenhorn says hesitantly. "The inside didn't match the simulation core I was using for my VR training, so dad had it remodelled to match." Kain grunts, taking a drink. "Then you were using one of those modified cores?" He asks. Greenhorn nods. "Yes I was. I started off using a VR training suite, but it was cramped and hard to move around in, and the reaction times were a lot slower then they should have been. So, I joined one of the arena teams, and used their modified core to finish my training. I even piloted their AC a few times with it in official matches." Shaking his head, Kain sighs. "The reason why those VR training suits are so cramped and hard to move around in, is because that's what piloting a core is like."

"So, when they redid his core interior." Valkyrie asks. "They took out the internal insulation and the core shocks?"

"Core shocks?" Greenhorn asks. "The things that keep you from feeling like you get kicked in the ass every time your AC takes a step." Kain explains "If you have legs that is. They took out some of the extra communications hardware, and the sealed half of the air vents. Hell, they even disabled the automatic visual dampeners on the screens! That's the same helmet you trained with too isn't it?" Greenhorn nods. "No wonder you freaked out." Valkyrie says. "You'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to be able to stand that kind of sensory overload."

"Not to mention being able to take lava baths." Kain mutters. "You could have baked in that core. What the hell were you people thinking?"

"But!" Greenhorn objects. "But they said that the core was fine, and ready to go!"

"When they redesigned the interior." Valkyrie asks. "Did you tell them you were going to be using it for actual combat and not for VR training?"

"I, thought we did." Greenhorn says hesitantly. Kain shakes his head. "Well, if you did, you got hosed big time. Fixing that core's not going to be cheap I think. Depends on what Diana has kicking around the garage I guess."

"Depends what you're looking for." Diana says as she approaches. "Speak of the devil." Kain chuckles. "I've been looking for you." She tells Kain. "I got your guns ready for hanging."

"Cool." Kain says, taking a drink. "While we're at it, we need to talk about rookie's core." Frowning, Diana puts her hands on her hips. "Are you implying something is wrong with the core?" She asks. "It's nothing you did." Valkyrie assures the young woman. "The inside of the core was stripped."

"What?" Diana exclaims in surprise. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story." Kain mutters. "Didn't you have someone check out the systems?" Diana nods. "Yeah, I had, oh that fucking slacker!" Diana curses profanely, surprising Greenhorn. "That son of a bitch!" She exclaims. "I had Dain do a once over of the internal systems and download the environmental data. He said everything was green!"

"Was he talking about the paint job of the systems?" Kain asks jokingly. "Damnit, I don't know why dad keeps that guy around." Sighing, Diana takes a seat across from Kain. "So how bad is it?" Reaching into the front pocket of his flight suit, Kain pulls out a piece of folded paper. "Had one of your monkeys make a list." He tells Diana, tossing it onto the table. Taking it, Diana unfolds the page, and reads through it, her eye brows rising with ever point. "You took this out?" Diana exclaims, looking at Greenhorn in shock. "Are you crazy or stupid?" Sighing, Greenhorn hangs his head in shame. "Well." Diana says hesitantly, putting the list down on the table and smoothing It out. "I think we have everything we need to fix his core. Might have to strip some parts off one of the spare cores."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Valkyrie asks. "Dad wants him blooded yesterday." Diana shrugs. "I'll have to have it done by the day after tomorrow before you guys head out."

"Where we going?" Kain asks curiously, finishing off his beer. "You didn't hear?" Diana asks, surprised. "We were out putting Greenhorn through basic training this morning." Valkyrie explains. "Live fire exercises." Greenhorn adds. "Ouch." Diana winces. "No wonder you look like shit. Anyways, word came down from Backlash. You three and Deakon are heading to Baylore City for bottom league preliminaries two days from now."

"We're what?" Kain exclaims. "It is that time of the year already?" Valkyrie asks. "They're actually starting early this year." Diana says. "Apparently, the current rankers are going through some sort of evaluation, so they need to get the bottom ranks sorted out quick."

"That's going to cut into training." Valkyrie sighs. "But, the arena isn't that bad." Greenhorn says happily. "I've been there before. I won half my matches!"

"Yeah, this arena doesn't use AI or remote controls kid." Kain tells him. "When you go in there, you're going in there in your ac, with live rounds. Fights end when your AC run's out of AP, just before it reaches critical." The color drains from Greenhorn's face. "You're kidding!" He exclaims. "Nope." Kain replies. "Be almost like you're fighting on a missions, cept it's only going to be one-on-one." Grenhorn groans miserably. "I'm doomed!"

"Got to love rookies." Diana giggles. "But seriously, if you guys aren't busy, I need you three to come down to the garage. I'm going to have to do a core fitting for Greenhorn and Valkyrie, and you need to do a final check on those handguns you wanted Kain." Kain nods, getting to his feet. "Works for me." He says. Nodding, Valkyrie finishes off her beer. "No one said it was going to be this tough." Greenhorn sighs miserably. "That's cause you got a crap core." Kain tells him. "Once we get it fixed, you'll be fine."

"In the mean time." Valkyrie tells the rookie pilot. "We'll get you into the VR training suites to get you used to a real core setup." Greenhorn nods as the four leave the room. "You won't believe how hard those guns were to fix." Diana tells Kain as she comes up beside him and takes his arm. Seeing this, Valkyrie smirks, and pulls Greenhorn back, letting the two walk ahead. "I had to rebuild the damned plasma wielder to fix them. But the load is perfect for your AC, and the . . ."

"Are they, dating?" Greenhorn asks Valkyrie hesitantly. "In her dreams maybe." Valkyrie replies. "She's had a crush on Kain since he first got here. Long story short though, she's got nothing to keep him around with." Greenhorn gives her a confused look. "Oh, that's right! You two are-" Valkyrie gives him a withering stare that silences the young man with a squeak. "Yeah, we are, but if you say anything to her I'll beat you bloody. The girl's living a fantasy, but we put up with it since it doesn't do any harm." Greenhorn quickly nods in understanding.

Reaching the garage, Diana quickly leaves Kain's side, and turns to Valkyrie and Greenhorn. "Before I can do the maintenance on either cores, I need to take your measurements so we know how to align the controls to your seats." She begins to explain. "We also have to make sure that the core layout is ergonomic so you won't cramp up during extended missions. So what I'm going to do, is have some of the ground crew start taking measurements while I finish up hanging Kain's 1HPs. After we got the measurements, we'll start going over console layout, control preferences, environment variables, and so on."

"How long is this going to take?" Greenhorn asks. "The rest of the afternoon." Diana replies. "Should be done before supper." Turning, Diana whistles loudly and waves two of the garage crew over. "On second thought." Diana says as the two men approach. "I'll take your measurements Valkyrie. It'll be faster if I take care of it." Nodding, Valkyrie waits for Diana to give out instructions to the two garage crew she called over. Once they have their orders, they separate, taking Kain and Greenhorn with them. "Been awhile since I've done this." Diana sighs. "Well, let's get started."

Stepping out of the shower, Kain starts toweling off. Going to the mirror, he wipes the steam off it, and takes a look at himself in the mirror. Muscular and rugged, Kain has been called handsome by many a woman, more so by Diana lately then others. Running a hand through his chestnut brown hair, Kain gives his head a shake. Blinking his green eyes, Kain runs a hand over the stubble on his chin, and debates shaving, but decides to put it off for another day. As soon as he makes the decision, he hears his comm. unit beeping in the other room.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he wraps his towel around his waist as he goes to the table. Picking up the unit, Kain switches it on. "What's up?" he answers. "_You coming?_" Valkyrie asks him. "Just got out of the shower babe." Kain replies, smirking when he hears Valkyrie growl slightly at being called 'babe'. "_Damn, I should have gotten take out._" She says jokingly. "Still got time." Kain points out. "_You just ran out, babe._" Valkyrie replies. "You're killing me." He chuckles. "_Seriously, get your ass over here. We got to go over the training schedule for the next two days. Backlash wasn't happy about what happened this morning, and he doesn't want the refit to hold things up._" Kain sighs. "Alright, I'll be there in five."

Sighing off, Kain goes into his small cubby-hole bedroom, and gets dressed, putting on some pants, a shirt, and his combat boots. Once dressed, he quickly leaves his room, and heads for the canteen, passing by several of the base staff on the way. Checking his watch, Kain sees that he is just going to beat the dinner rush.

Reaching the Canteen, Kain easily spots Valkyrie sitting at a table with Midas and Greenhorn. "It's about time you got here." Valkyrie calls out to him. "Yeah, yeah." Kain replies, making his way to the table. "Didn't realize I was still on the clock."

"Always." Valkyrie tells him as Kain takes his seat beside her. "So, what's the 411 with the boss man? And did you guys order yet?"

"We did." Valkyrie replies. "Got you your favorite." Kain chuckles. "Should be interesting then."

"Backlash wants us to put Greenhorn through the grinder." Valkyrie continues. "Since we're due to head out for Baylore City in two days, there's no point putting a spare core on Hardline, so we're going to have to use the VR trainers." Kain nods. "Makes sense. Probably easier that way. The sims can take care of him."

"We're not that lucky." Midas says. "The boss thinks that the sims are too linear. He wants the kid trained yesterday."

"Could you stop calling me kid?" Greenhorn asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Nope." Kain replies flatly. "Not until you're blooded."

"Blooded how?" Greenhorn asks. "I've already fought in the arena."

"You played in the arena." Kain corrects him. "That VR shit doesn't count. Anyone with good reflexes can VR pilot an AC." Midas nods in agreement. "Yeah, piloting the real thing is not the same. The adrenaline, the noise, the heat, the tension, the sweet-"

"We're talking about piloting." Valkyrie interrupts. "Not sex." Midas shrugs. "Close enough."

"Damn you need a life." Kain mutters. "And a razor." Valkyrie adds. "When are you going to shave that patchwork thing off?"

"This is a great beard!" Midas objects, reaching up to stroke it. "If a cat coughed it up or something." Kain chuckles. "Okay, so bossman wants us to train the kid in VR. Does he really expect to get him into the arena?" He asks Valkyrie. "Yeah." She agrees. "It will be a safer environment to learn in then on the field during a mission. We still have to make sure he doesn't choke in combat."

"It won't happen again." Greenhorn assures her. "We'll see." Kain says. "Hey guys." A woman says as she comes to the table with a large tray. "Rough day in the AC?" She asks. "For the rookie anyways." Midas says. "Well, it happens." She says, giving Greenhorn a pitying look as she hands out plates of food. "What were you thinking of drinking tonight Kain?"

"He'll have water." Valkyrie tells the her. "What?" Kain asks in surprise. "We got a wrestling match later, remember?" Valkyrie asks him, winking. "Right." Kain says, the thought occurring to him. "You lucky bastard." Midas laughs as the woman leaves. "You guys wrestle?" Greenhorn asks, confused. "Kind off." Valkyrie admits. "Great way to stay in shape, blow off steam, get to know your partner." Midas snorts. "Yeah sure. Just between you and me kid, the only wrestling they do is to see who gets to be on top." After thinking about Midas' words for several seconds, Greenhorn starts, and blushes, making Midas laugh. "Knock it off tubby." Kain mutters as the woman comes back with a glass of water.

"you guys are sure, open, about those things." Greenhorn says, giving his head a shake as he tries to regain his composure. "An AC pilot's lifespan can be very short." Midas says. "Sometimes, you just don't have time to go slow."

"Besides." Valkyrie adds. "We're all practically family. Except for Kain, who's like a distant cousin." Kain snorts. "Cute, but she's got a point. When you're in the field, you got to be able to trust your partners, or teammates, or squad members, or whatever you want to call them. Point is, when you're in the field, you got to watch you're partner's back, and trust them enough to watch yours." Greenhorn sighs. "This isn't what I thought it would be like."

"What the hell were you expecting?" Kain asks. "This isn't some game where you can just build an AC, go out on missions, and blow stuff. That's the problem with that VR training: It doesn't show you what it's really like to be in a combat zone where life and death mean something more then just game over." Kain shakes his head. "Well, you'll figure that out soon enough. If the arena doesn't finish you, you might stand a chance in the field."

"I'm so glad I'm not going." Midas mumbles, his mouth full. "I never liked the arena. Well, not fighting in it anyways." Midas pauses to swallow. "Still, I wish I could go to Baylore City with you guys."

"Someone has to stay behind to back up the old man if trouble comes knocking." Kain says. "And since you don't do the arena thing, you're stuck. Too bad we couldn't leave Deakon behind."

"Dad's not too happy with him right now." Valkyrie snorts. "After the last mission debriefing, Deakon's been trying to suck up to him, and he's been real pissy around the garage too I hear. Besides, Deakon wants to go." Midas nods in agreement. "Yeah, the guy really needs to score some points with the boss man. If he can make some progress in the arena, maybe take out a few rankers or three, it should put him back on the warlord's good side."

"I'm not going to hold my breath on that one." Kain chuckles. "What about you?" Valkyrie asks Kain. "You thinking about taking on any rankers?" Kain shrugs. "No idea." He admits. "Haven't been keeping track of the arena lately. My own score's not that hot too after last year. Might be stuck in the bottom league whether I want to be or not. Besides, I could use the easy creds." Valkyrie nods. "It sounds like a cop out, but I have to admit, we need the credits more then the wins. Another thing dad wants us to do while where in the city, is try to get the word out about Outer Heaven, and try and line up some mission contracts."

"Not my job." Kain says. "But if you want to get the word out, the best way to do that will be to win, with style. Or in the kid's case, try not to lose too badly." Greenhorn gives Kain a dirty look. "I'll win." He tells Kain. "We'll see kid." Kain chuckles. "We'll see."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: City of Lights

Sitting in his AC, Kain looks out at Swiftwind, the AC facing his. Docked in the belly of a STORK transport, Kain and Valkyrie have been stuck in their ACs for the entire six-hour trip to Baylore City. While it does not normally take that long to get to the city, the transport convoy Backlash arranged to take them to Baylore, had to make several stops along the way. Besides the four ACs, Backlash also sent Diana and Gunner with them as mechanics, something Kain is sure he is going to regret once they get to the city.

Thinking about their departure though, Kain smirks, remembering how surprised, and ticked off, Backlash was when he walked his AC into the Transport face forward, rather then backwards. "That was funny." Kain chuckles. "_You're lucky Dad wasn't in Hammerfall when you said that._" Valkyrie says. Though she tries to sound stern, Kain can hear the hints of humour in her voice. "What?" Kain asks. "I just asked if you wanted to come over to my core for a bite. How's that so wrong?"

"_Maybe if you had said it that way._" Valkyrie points out, laughing. "The look on his face was classic." Kain chuckles. Stretching, Kain tries to get the kinks out of his body, but being cooped up in his core for six hours doing nothing is starting to push his boredom limits. "I still think you should have come over." Kain tells her. "_Maybe on the way back._" She replies after some thought. "Eh, you're no fun." He sighs. "_Wanna bet?_" She asks him seriously, a hint of mischief in her voice. "I'm listening." Kain replies. "_I'm going to guess you remember operation Love Song?_" Kain laughs. "Oh hell ya!" He replies. "Best damn lay I ever had."

"_I'll make you a bet._" Valkyrie tells him. "_You rake in the most arena points this trip, and we'll have a, detailed review of the operation on the way back." _Kain frowns. "And If I lose?" He asks, getting no response for almost a minute. "_That's a tough one._" She finally admits. "_So much to do with a boy toy. How about, if I win, you have to take me out shopping, on your creds._" Kain winces, well aware of how much one of Valkyrie's shopping trips can add up to, particularly in a city like Baylore. "_But to be fair._" She adds, sensing his hesitation. "_We'll put a cap of, oh, 70,000 credits._"

"Talk about grabbing a guy by the nuts." Kain mutters. "You're just as bad as your dad." Valkyrie laughs. "_So what's it going to be?_" She asks him. "I'm thinking." Kain mutters. "Not exactly liking the idea of losing so many credits after I just got them."

"_You still got that hot plate you keep for cooking?_" She asks him. "Course." Kain replies. "It's with the rest of my camp kit."

"_If you win, I'll bring chocolate."_ Valkyrie tells him sweetly. Hearing this, Kain grunts, numerous thoughts and possibilities running through his mind. "Damn." He mutters. "Now you've really done it." Valkyrie laughs, but continues to say nothing. "Woman, you, are evil." Kain finally tells her. "_Only if you lose._" She points out. "Guess I'd better not lose then." Kain retorts. Laughing again, Valkyrie is about to say something, when the entire transport shudders. "Looks like we landed." Kain says when the Cargo hold's lights come on. "So how's this little bet of yours going to work?" Kain asks, turning his attention to his combat partner and now full time lover.

"_Simple._" Valkyrie replies. "_We're going to be here for about a full week. The arena preliminaries are going to last about five days, and on the seventh day, we tally._"

"Five days in the arena eh?" Kain asks, mulling over the bet in his mind. "_Winner is the one with the most arena points by the end of day five._" Valkyrie continues. "So, just the points between the two of us?" Kain asks. "_Right._" Valkyrie replies. "Alright." Kain agrees. "You want your butt kicked in points, you'll get it. You better not dream of squelching on this bet though."

"_Don't worry._" Valkyrie tells him. "_I think I'd rather let you win anyways._" Kain sighs, shaking his head. "Damn woman, they should have called you Amazon or something." Valkyrie laughs at his words, but her laughter is cut short when they get word from the pilots that they are ready to unload. Putting his helmet back on, Kain powers up his AC, Valkyrie doing the same. "When was the last time I was in Baylore?" Kain mutters absently as the rear hatch starts to open. "_Before you signed on with Outer Heaven_." Valkyrie replies. "_You didn't come on the supply run we made, four months ago?_"

"About that." Kain agrees. "Never did like this city for some reason. Too much night life I guess."

"_You're clear_." Valkyrie tells him. Nodding, Kain boosts backwards out of the transport. "_Show off._" Valkyrie tells him. "I gotta be me." Kain chuckles. Turning his AC, Kain takes a look around the airstrip. Besides the transport he had been in with Valkyrie, seven other transports are currently shuffling around the tarmac, busy refuelling, loading, and unloading cargo. To his right, Kain watches as Deakon and Greenhorn move their ACs out of another transport. "Where's Gunner?" Kain asks, looking around. "_We got unloaded at the other end of the strip._" Gunner replies over the radio. "_We'll head to the arena, and meet you guys there. You're cleared to take the main roads if you want, just don't step on any cars. Greenhorn, We have a CRANWELL coming to pick up your AC. It should be here in a minute._"

"_If it's all the same._" Deakon speaks up. "_I'll ride the CRANWELL as well._"

"_Transport's got room for three._" Gunner says. "I'm taking the road." Kain tells the chief mechanic, Valkyrie also joining him. "_Stick around until the CRANWELL leaves._" Gunner tells them. "_We've been assigned Garage 37 in B block, that's on the South-East side of the Main arena complex._"

"37-B, got it." Kain assures Gunner. "_Why can't I take the roads?_" Greenhorn asks. "Speed limit." Kain replies. "ACs travelling the main roads, have to have a minimum boosting speed of 175, and can't have a leg base greater then . . ." Kain frowns as he tries to remember the rest of the rules. "_Tanks are too big for most of the roads._" Valkyrie says, picking up the conversation. "_And without boosters, it'll take you about half an hour to get to the main arena._"

"If it makes you feel any better kid." Kain adds. "Judgement can't make the speed either."

"_Judgement can and has made the minimum speed requirements._" Deakon says testily. "Too bad he can't last." Kain mutters, Valkyrie chuckling in the background. Though he says nothing, Deakon turns his AC sharply, and walks towards the CRANWELL as it starts to descend. "There's your ride kid." Kain tells Greenhorn. "Just listen to the pilot's instructions, and you'll be fine."

"_I've docked ACs on CRANWELL transports before._" Greenhorn tells him as he rolls his AC towards the transport. Checking his AC's systems, Kain frowns when he sees the distinct lack of weaponry. "I feel, naked." Kain mutters. "Just doesn't feel right without any weapons." Since they were not slotted for any missions while on route to the city, the group was forced to disarm their ACs prior to boarding, the weapons stored on one of the three transports Gunner, Diana, and another mechanic are driving.

"_You got your hangers don't you?_" valkyrie asks on their one-on-one frequency. "Yeah." Kain agrees. "You packing?"

"_Handgun and my ELF._" Valkyrie replies. "_Are you expecting trouble?_"

"No." Kain replies. "I just don't like running around in an unarmed AC. Just because I'm not expecting trouble, doesn't mean it won't show up." Watching the CRANWELL take off, Kain notices Valkyrie's AC moving closer to his. "_Come on._" She tells him. "Tally-ho." Kain replies. Turning, kain hits his boosters, and starts flying down the tarmac towards the main roads into town. Beside him, Swiftwind easily keeps pace with him, the lightweight AC's mobility far exceeding his own. "_Wanna race?_" Valkyrie asks him when the get onto the roads. "Not in the mood to be eating dust." Kain replies. "_You're no fun._" Valkyrie pouts over the radio.

The massive road they Travel on is more then six hundred feet wide. On the outer edges of the massive road, are smaller lanes for the normal-sized vehicles and transports. Watching the traffic go by absently, Kain watches as the massive silhouette of Balylore city rises up in the distance before them. Brilliantly lit, the city shines like a glowing white gem in a sea of dark velvet night. "_It's a beautiful view._" Valkyrie remarks. "Yeah." Kain agrees, also finding beauty in the sight. "_Want to stop and stretch for a bit?_" Valkyrie asks. "Tempting." Kain admits. "But Gunner will chew our asses out if we get there after him."

"_Good point."_ Valkyrie sighs. "Could always come back later." Kain points out. "_Definitely._" Kain agrees as the two slow down to a run in order to let their condensers recharge. Reaching the city's edge, the road dips down, going underground and shrinking, forcing them to enter single file. "Ladies first?" Kain asks. "_I'll pass._" Valkyrie replies, dropping back behind him. His condenser charged, Kain fires his boosters again, Valkyrie following behind him.

Going down into the underground highway, Kain is surprised to see several other ACs, including a rare hover-leg AC, pass by them. "Did you see that?" Kain asks Valkyrie. "_The hover?_" She asks. "Yeah. Don't see those too often."

"_According to Gunner, Alliance hasn't been making too many hover legs anymore. Something about them being not very cost effective._"

"Cost effective my ass." Kain snorts. "Alliance has always been stingy with their mass production of AC parts."

"_Only because their making more credits scavenging and refurbishing AC parts._" Listening to her voice, Kain can tell that she does not like the idea any more then he does, the various stories and rumours he's heard over the years coming to mind. Stories of Alliance salvage units scouring the wastelands for wrecked ACs, or ACs they could easily capture for salvage. Thinking about it, Kain can't help but wonder why the Alliance is being so stingy with their production capabilities over the last few decades. Grunting, Kain gives his head a shake, pushing the thoughts aside to focus on his piloting as they come out of the underground highway and into the city itself. "_I'm always surprised about how small the buildings feel when I come here._"

"Only cause you're walking around in a fifty foot AC." Kain chuckles. Cutting his boosters, Kain slows down to a walk as they Reach a large intersection. Looking around, Kain calls up his area map of Baylore City. "_Isn't there a drive-thru somewhere around here big enough for ACs?_" Valkyrie asks. "Yup." Kain replies absently as he pours over the map. "I usually hit it every time I come to town."

"_Think we could hit it on the way?_" She asks. "_I'm starving._" Feeling his own stomach rumbling, Kain starts to agree, when an explosion rocks one of the nearby buildings. "What the hell was that?" Kain shouts in surprise. "_That sounded like a missile strike._" Valkyrie replies. "_Check the general frequency._" Nodding, Kain flips over to the general frequency on his radio. Usually a cacophony of voices, the frequency is quiet, the communications override tone active. _"This is Baylore City security force E507. Industrial sector 37 is under attack by an unknown MT force. All citizens evacuate the sector immediately! I repeat-_" Switching off the general frequency, Kain activates his hangers. "_You're going?_" Valkyrie asks, also equipping her hangared weapons. "Odds are the other Ravens in the area won't interfere." Kain says. "You hang back if you want."

"_No way lover._" Valkyrie replies. "Did you just call me lover?" Kain asks, surprised. "_You got a problem with that?_" valkyrie asks. "Nope." Kain replies, boosting into the air. "Just making sure I wasn't hearing things. You don't usually get that mushy on the comm." Valkyrie chuckles as she flies past him. Coming up over the tall skyscraper, Kain lands on the roof beside Valkyrie, moving across the roof to the other side, Kain looks over the roof's edge down at the chaos below. "OSTRICHs." Kain says when he spots one of the MTs. "_No, those are MT77Ms._" Valkyrie corrects him. "_And probably a few, Look out!_" Checking his radar, Kain sees something coming towards them from above. Turning, Kain boosts to the side, avoiding several pulse rifle rounds as the BAT MT swoops back up into the air. "Sonnova!" Kain curses.

"_We got two more incoming!_" Valkyrie warns him. Checking his radar, Kain can only see the one. "My IFF isn't picking them up!" He shouts. "_I'll take care of the bats._" Valkyrie tells him. "_You head down to the ground. Switch you're IFF over to B37-A._"

"On it." Kain says before jumping his AC off the building. Working quickly, Kain keys in the new IFF protocol into his console. Once he is done, Kain hits his boosters to slow down his descent. Catching sight of the first MT, Kain fires his guns, the twin Revolver style weapons spewing solid rounds with deadly speed. Before the MT can register what is happening, the rounds connect, sending it crashing to the ground. "Death from above!" Kain shouts as he lands hard, the force of his landing leaving a small crater in the street.

Going to one knee, Kain fires at the next MT in sight, taking it down before it has a chance to fire any missiles at him. His IFF now properly configured, Kain watches as his Radar detects the nearby targets, as well as mark the civil defence MTs as they come towards him. "_Unidentified AC!_" The first civil defence MT he runs into shouts. "_Identify yourself Immediately!_"

"What frequency?" Kain asks over the general frequency. The civil defence MT transmits the frequency to him without pause, his Core's computer automatically accepting and switching to it. "This is AC Double-Duo, A-rank Raven, call sign Soldier. My friend and I were in the area when we heard about your problem, and decided to help."

"_Do not expect any form of compensation_." The guard replies after several seconds, no doubt after he confirmed his AC's identity. "Wasn't looking for any." Kain replies when another enemy MT comes around the corner behind the civil defence MT. Boosting forward, Kain slips past the civil defence MT, firing both hand guns. "Watch your ass." Kain tells the MT pilot once the enemy MT goes down. "_Thanks."_ The guard tells him. "Any idea who these jokers are?" Kain asks as his guns reload. "_Focus on the mission!_" The guard snaps at him. "If this was a mission, I'd be getting paid!" Kain snaps right back. "So don't get too pushy!"

"_HQ has authorized limited payment to ACs Double-Duo and Swiftwind._" The guard tells him. "_HQ has agreed to cover any munitions and AC repair costs as payment for your assistance._" Listening to the MT pilot, Kain can tell the man isn't too happy about it. "Works for me." Kain says. "Just sit back, relax, and let me do my thing." Finding another enemy target, Kain boosts down the street towards it. "How you doing up there?" Kain asks Valkyrie. "_Two down._" She reports. "_The third one is giving me some trouble._" Rounding a corner, Kain quickly boosts back behind the building when he sees the MT let loose a pair of missiles. "Any clue who they are?" He asks. "_I got a shot of what looks like an emblem._" Valkyrie replies. Once the missiles impact against the wall, Kain comes out of hiding and fires, taking the MT out in four shots.

"Well whoever they are, they're not that good." Kain mutters. "_Third BAT down._" Valkyrie says. "_How are you doing?_"

"Five." Kain replies as he takes out another MT as it comes around the corner. Checking his radar, Kain sees that there is only one enemy MT left, currently trying to make a run for it. "One left down here." Kain says as he boosts after it. Rounding the corner, Kain's FCS locks onto the MT as it tries to make a break for it. Raising his guns, Kain fires as Valkyrie, dropping from above, fires her own hand gun at the MT. Caught in the crossfire, the MT explodes. "Nice shooting." Kain tells Valkyrie as she lands a dozen meters from the MT's burning wreckage. "_Thanks._"

Switching his weapon systems to normal mode, Kain starts to ask her what happened up above, when a trio of security MTS come running around the corner. "_Halt!_" The lead MT shouts at them over an external speaker. "_Unidentified ACs, you are both under arrest! Power down your ACs, and prepared to be boarded!_"

"What?" Kain shouts angrily. "We just saved your asses!"

"_Power down your ACs!_" The lead MT shouts. "_You will not be warned again!_" Gritting his teeth, Kain debates shooting the leader, when Valkyrie calls him on the one-to-one. "_Are you on general frequency?_" She asks him. "No, why?" Kain asks. "_It sounds like this wasn't the only sector attacked._" Valkyrie says. "Were there ACs involved?" Kain asks. "_Sounds like it._" Valkyrie replies. "Wonderful." Kain mutters when his radar beeps. Checking it, he sees another unidentified target coming towards them from behind the Guard MTs. Switching his systems back to combat mode, Kain watches as another AC comes boosting around the corner. "Son of a bitch!" Kain mutters in surprise, recognizing the reverse-jointed AC.

"Jouster!" Kain shouts into his comm, using the Concord frequency. "That you?"

"_Soldier?_" A surprised voice asks. "Long time no see buddy." Kain says. "You hear on business?"

"_Business._" Jouster replies. "_I'm doing some work with the civil defence forces. What about you?_"

"Eh, I got dragged to the arena again." Kain replies. "You mind calling of your guard dogs? We just took out a bunch of the damned MTs."

"_So I heard._" Jouster replies. Several seconds later, the Guard MTs break formation, and start moving up the street. "_You're here for the Arena preliminaries?"_ Jouster asks. "Yup." Kain replies, switching back to normal mode. "I'm hooked up with one of the warlords. He's clean in case you're wondering. We just got in about twenty minutes ago, give or take half an hour." Jouster chuckles. "_Always the smart ass Soldier. Civil defence is putting a lock down on all AC traffic. I suggest you head to your garage ASAP._"

"Will do." Kain replies. "Gimme a shout later, we'll do booze or something."

"_Alright."_ Jouster replies. "_See you later._" Jouster turns and boosts back up the way he came. "_Friend of yours?_" Valkyrie asks. "Guess you could say that." Kain admits. "We used to run out of the same region before I signed up with Outer Heaven. Haven't heard from him in awhile." Shaking his head, Kain calls up the area map of the city. "Jouster was right though about getting back to the garage. If we're still out after lock down, we'll get shot at for sure this time."

"_Let's head out then._" Valkyrie tells him. "That's the plan." Kain says after finding the quickest route to the arena. "Still, at least we have an excuse for being late now."

"_Think Gunner's going to buy it?_" Valkyrie asks as they take to the air. "Probably not." Kain replies. "But that's his problem."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bar Room Stories

Coming down the repair bay's lift, Kain grimaces when he sees Gunner waiting for him at the foot of the repair bay, arms crossed over his chest, an angry look on his face. Beside him, Valkyrie is already there talking to him, Diana off to the side watching. "This can't be good." Kain mutters as the lift comes to a stop. "What the hell were you thinking?" Gunner shouts at Kain. "Relax." Kain replies, going towards the group. "We were fine! It was just a couple of MTs, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Nothing you couldn't handle." Gunner parrots sarcastically. "Did you ever stop to think that they could have had re-enforcements?" Kain frowns. "Gee, ya think?" Kain asks flatly. "Gunner!" Valkyrie steps in between the two men. "We made it out fine, the civil defence has agreed to cover the costs, and we got a little bit of good PR in the process." Grumbling, Gunner reluctantly nods his head in agreement. "Where's Deakon and the rookie anyways?" Kain asks, looking around. "They went down to the watering hole after they finished parking their ACs." Diana explains. "I was just about to head down there myself, you want to come?"

"Might as well." Kain shrugs. "Hope they got something to eat down there, I'm starving!" Unzipping the top half of his flight suit, Kain takes it off, wrapping the arms around his waist in Diana's favourite style. "At least you're wearing a shirt this time." Valkyrie chuckles when she sees him, Diana staring at him in admiration. "You coming?" He asks Valkyrie. "I got to finish some paper work." She replies, grimacing at the thought. "But I'll join you guys down there in a bit." Kain nods. "Alright. Let's go squirt!"

"Who you calling squirt?" Diana shouts at him. "Just seeing if you were still paying attention." Kain chuckles. Sniffing pointedly at him, Diana walks past him towards the garage's exit. "See you down there." Kain tells Valkyrie before following after Diana. Catching up with the young mechanic, Kain sees that she is back to her normal self. "So." Diana asks him. "Did you two have fun?"

"What do you mean?" Kain asks. "You know." Diana insists. "During the flight." Thinking about it for a few seconds, Kain chuckles. "Nah. Val didn't want to come over after we took off." Diana nods slightly in satisfaction. "Good."

"You were starting to sound a little jealous there." Kain remarks. The two stop before an elevator, Diana hitting the call button. The red haired girl does not reply, blushing slightly. "Still watching the competition?" Kain asks, chuckling. "You know dad's rule." She sighs. "I'm screwed until my eighteenth birthday."

"Don't you mean that the other way around?" Kain asks, chuckling when she gives him a dirty look. "You know what I mean." She tells him, the elevator doors opening. "Yeah." Kain agrees as they step into it. "Just messing with you."

"It's so unfair!" Diana complains, hitting the button for the second floor. ""No dating until I'm eighteen? He keeps treating me like I'm still a kid!"

"Technically you still are." Kain points out. "At least in his eyes." He quickly adds when she gives him another look. "Look at the bright side, only another six months or so." Diana sighs, nodding in agreement, then smiles. "Speaking of birthdays." She says, giving him a curious look. "You figure out what you're going to get me this year?"

"Still got plenty of time to figure that out." Kain replies, shrugging. "You sure?" She asks, sliding a little closer to him. "Yup." Kain replies, silently thankful when the elevator doors open. Stepping out of the elevator, Kain finds himself in a large bar room. "I wonder what they got on the menu around here?" He muses out loud. Looking around the room, Kain sees Greenhorn sitting at a table near the bar. Going towards the table, Kain has to push past several other patrons, the large bar already getting packed.

"What took you so long?" Greenhorn asks when Kain sits down at the table un-announced. "We had a bit of a MT problem." Kain replies, waiting for Diana to take a seat before telling the two what had happened in more detail. "Wow." Greenhorn says once he finishes his tale. "I knew the radicals were getting more militant, but I never thought they'd actually attack a city."

"Radicals?" Kain asks. "I think that's the group responsible for the attack." Greenhorn explains. "They're a group of people, business men, AC pilots, even some corporate executives from the smaller corporations who have been pushing for a new, central government."

"Government?" Kain asks. "You mean non-Alliance?" Greenhorn nods. "Every so often, we'd have representatives come to talk to my dad about funding and support."

"What does your dad do anyways?" Diana asks curiously. "He's a commodities Trader." Greenhorn replies. "He runs a business here in Baylore City buying and selling various supplies, including AC parts. He has a lot of connections inside Alliance and with the local warlords, so he always gets high end goods."

"That explains the silver spoon." Kain says. "But what I don't get is, why would these Radicals want to try and attack a city? Kind of goes against their cause doesn't it?" Greenhorn shrugs. "I don't know." He admits. "But, before I left for Mars Base, I started hearing rumours that the Radicals had a change in leadership."

"That can't be good." Kain mutters, waving over a waitress. "What can I get you?" The young woman asks when she gets to the table. "Whatever's on tap." Kain replies. "What do you squirts want?" Both Greenhorn and Diana place orders, Diana giving him another dirty look. "You hear anything interesting?" Kain asks Greenhorn once the waitress is gone. "Like what?" Greenhorn asks. "You're kidding right?" Kain asks flatly. "We're in a bar, in a arena complex, in a city. You got to keep you're ear to the ground and your eyes peeled for any kind of juicy information. Loose lips sink ships, and lips don't get anymore looser then in a place like this after a couple of rounds."

The waitress comes back with their orders, placing them on the table. "Well . . ." Greenhorns says hesitantly. "I did hear one or two things before Deakon left."

"Where is Deakon anyways?" Diana asks, looking around. "He said he had to go talk to some people after we got here." Greenhorn replies. "Probably trying to get a lead on some of the rankers." Kain mutters. "What did you hear?" Greenhorn frowns in thought. "Well, there was a couple of guys talking about the up coming bottom league matches, and making bets on who'd win and lose." Kain nods, taking a drink. "Oh, and a couple people where whispering something about a guy named Stinger being in the City, or somewhere in the area."

Hearing the name, Kain starts, choking on the mouthful of beer before spitting it out onto the table, surprising the two. "Stinger?" Kain gasps. "Watch it!" Diana exclaims, leaning backwards in her chair to avoid the spit liquid. "Yeah." Greenhorn agrees, wiping drops of beer off his face. Pounding his chest a couple of times with his free hand to help get the rest of what he hadn't spit out down, Kain gives his head a shake. "Who's Stinger?" Diana asks. "Bad news." Kain mutters. "He's one of the most wanted Ravens alive right now."

"I've never heard of him." Greenhorn says. "Course not." Kain mutters. "People don't talk about him outside of Concord. Stinger's a rogue." Diana gasps in surprise. "Really?" She asks. Kain nods. "I ran into him about three years ago on an Alliance mission I got hired for. We were moving in to take down a warlord who was getting to greedy for his own good. By the time we had gotten to the combat zone, the Warlord and his forces were already dead. Before we had a chance to search the area, Stinger and two other ACs attacked us. Barely made it out of there alive." Kain shakes his head, taking another drink. "I don't get it." Greenhorn says. "If he's a rogue, why hasn't the Concord killed him yet?"

"Not for lack of trying." Kain mutters. "Stinger's been at the top of the list for almost fifty years now. In that time, a lot of Raven's had tried to punch his number, but they either ended up getting killed, or Stinger escapes, or it looks like they've killed Stinger, only to have him pop up a few weeks later. There's been more then a few of the actives who think that Stinger got killed a long while ago, but someone in his posse just takes over his persona. A couple of crack pots say he can't be killed."

"Do you really think he's in the area?" Diana asks worriedly. "Don't know." Kain replies, shrugging. "It's possible. No one's ever tracked down Stinger's base of operations. I'll call a few people down in Concord tomorrow, see what they have to say. If Stinger really is in the area, they'll know."

"Stinger?" Valkyrie asks, coming up to the table. "The kid heard a rumour." Kain explains as she takes a seat. "if it's all the same, I'd rather that crazy bastard not be around." Valkyrie says. "You know about Stinger too?" Diana asks. "Not personally." Valkyrie admits. "But Backlash had a couple of run ins with that rogue back when he was still a Raven. It still bugs him that he didn't kill Stinger the last time they met."

"Wow." Greenhorn utters in wonder. "A rogue Raven. I didn't think that ever happened."

"Happens more often then might think." Kain says. "If a pilot goes against Concord one too many times, they're marked as rogue. When that happens, Concord usually hires a couple of Ravens to hunt the rogue down and take him out quietly. Rogues are bad for the business image."

"Where's Deakon?" Valkyrie asks looking around. "Gone sniffing for leads on his next victims." Kain replies. "Not that it's going to do him much good." Valkyrie syas. "They've changed the preliminaries this year. Instead of using the points to pair off opponents, they're randomizing it a bit this year, and they aren't going to release the information until about an hour before the actual match." Kain whistles. "That's a big change." He remarks. "Apparently, they've been having problems down in Nexus with fixed matches." Valkyrie explains. "Not too sure on the details, but the rule changes only came down this month."

"As long as I don't get any surprise rankers." Kain says, leaning back in his chair. "It's all good."

"you shouldn't." Valkyrie assures him. "This is bottom league only. No ranker would want to be caught dead in the bottom league. They're going to have a bunch of cross-league matches though. Nothing that'll affect rank, but still a good way to rack in some points." Kain nods, remembering the bet he had made earlier with Valkyrie. "So, what's on deck for tomorrow?" Kain asks. "After registration, we'll need to do a full inspection of our ACs." Valkyrie replies. "We have until 1600 hours to make any repairs or changes, after that, we have to lock them down until the matches start."

"Lock'em down?" Kain exclaims. "That better not be literal."

"No. The new rules state that once an AC has been prepared for match combat, we can't make anymore adjustments to it until after their next match."

"That's going to be tricky." Kain mutters. "They're not letting us make any changes once we find out who our opponent is."

"That doesn't sound right." Diana remarks. "No." Kain agrees. "These rules going for just the preliminaries?" He asks Valkyrie. "Until they get the divisions and the ranking sorted out." She replies. Shaking his head, Kain finishes off his beer, and waves the waitress over. "I'm going to have to stop by Concord's local office tomorrow too." Kain says, ordering another beer for himself when their waitress arrives. "You getting something to eat?" Valkyrie asks him. "I'll order in later. How many matches are we scheduled for anyways?"

"It's in the air right now." She sighs. "We each have three preliminary league matches we'll have to take part in. After that, we're free to schedule our own matches. Our point totals will be tallied at the end of the week to determine rank."

"They're factoring the free match points?" Kain asks, surprised. "Apparently." Valkyrie agrees. "They're really changed things up this year." He mutters. "So, if we don't take any free matches, we run the risk of hitting the bottom of bottom league." Kain grimaces at the prospect. "They didn't change the point distributions did they?" Valkyrie shakes her head as the waitress returns. "Damn." Kain mutters, taking a drink. "What the hell is going on lately? MT attacks, Stinger sightings, and now the whole damned arena system is going ass backwards."

"It's a sign of the times." A new voice says. Looking over his shoulder, Kain sees a thin man wearing a Concord Raven's uniform. Dark skinned, the man had dyed blonde hair, a garish contrast to his skin color. Smiling, the man's brown eyes are filled with humour. "Joust!" Kain shouts in surprise. Getting his feet, Kain greets his fellow Raven and friend warmly, shaking his hand, then butting shoulders. "Good to see you again." Jouster tells Kain. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kain asks as the two men take a seat, Joust sitting down between Diana and Greenhorn.

"Free booze remember?" Jouster asks. "I never said anything about it being free." Kain says. "Ah, you must still have that selective memory of yours." Jouster insists. "And you're still full of shit." Kain counters, laughing. "So where you been?" Jouster asks, waving the waitress over. "Been working for a warlord this past year." Kain replies. "You remember Backlash?"

"Mean SOB." Jouster says, nodding. "He was one of the few Ravens with a working hammer."

"Hammer?" Greehorn asks. "CR-WBW98LX." Diana replies. "It's a massive, dual-shoulder linear cannon that has incredible attack potential. It's often called the hammer cause when you get hit by it, it feels like someone took a giant sledgehammer to your AC." Jouster nods. "That's right. Backlash's was known for being real good at using it, one of the few pilots I know who could fire the thing standing, and in mid-air."

"He still can." Valkyrie says proudly. "So how'd you end up with the civil defence force?" Kain asks Jouster. "Last I heard, you swore off long-term contracts." Jouster nods, chuckling. "You remember sweet little Tina?" Kain frowns for a second. "That secretary that was out at the Concord's east Alliance office?" Jouster nods. "Yeah, we were dating for a couple of months before you up and disappeared."

"You could have found me easy." Kain says flatly. "I tried." Jouster admits. "But Concord didn't have your current assignment on file. They said you forgot to file it."

"What?" Kain shouts. "That's a load of bullshit! I've been checking in regularly with Concord. How the hell could they not know where I was?" Jouster shrugs. "I don't know man, but that's what they told me. Anyways, Tina and I tied the knot four months ago." Kain bursts out laughing, Startling Diana and Greenhorn. "that's rich!" Kain roars, slamming his fist on the table. "I'm serious." Jouster says, holding up his right hand to show them the gold band around his ring finger. Seeing it, Kain stops laughing, blinking in surprise. "Seriously?" he asks. "Mister, I won't ever be tied down by no woman as long as I live?"

"Couldn't believe it myself." Jouster admits, lowering his hand. "Congratulations." Valkyrie tells him. "How the hell did that happen?" Kain asks. "Had a run in with Warlord Pinhead." Jouster begins. "I was on a mission from one of the small corporations to reclaim some of their stolen goods from a band of raiders. During the mission, Pinhead showed up and we squared off. I managed to one up the bastard, but he hit my AC hard with a TITAN. Shrapnel from the blast got me in a couple places. Almost didn't make it."

"Damn." Kain whistles. "Pinhead drop in on you after you took out the raiders?" jouster nods. "Yeah, you know the bastard. Played every dirty trick in the book. Only thing that saved me was a transport that exploded right under his AC. Threw him off balance long enough to pump a couple of grenades into him. He ran off right after that. Spent three weeks in the Alliance hospital recovering."

"So how does that translate into getting married?" Kain asks. "Well." Jouster says. "I've always wanted to start a family, once I had the creds to set them up right. After that, I figured that maybe I couldn't wait that long. Tina's real sweet, and she was starting to drop the hints about getting hitched. So, we did." Kain shakes his head in wonder. "God damn." He mutters. "So you took this job why?"

"Well, the doc said that I needed some time to recover. Still feeling a little tender around the chest. And well, Tina didn't really like the idea of me going back out into the field, so we compromised. It's not so bad really."

"See how long that lasts." Kain chuckles. "What about you?" Jouster asks curiously. "Last I heard, you had your eye on that fine little lady down at the Academy." Kain chuckles, a hint of strain in the sound when both Valkyrie and Diana give him looks. "Didn't work out." Kain says. "She decided to go right into Alliance Tactical after she finished the Academy. Since I'm an active Raven, she didn't want anything to do with me in case she ended up having to take me out in the field one day. Her words, not mine."

"Ouch." Jouster says, wincing slightly. "Cold." Kain nods in agreement. "Other then that, things have been a little slow. Damn Backlash had me hoping for the better part of this year, but things have been starting to slow down." Jouster nods. "Good to hear. How's Double-Double doing?"

"Double-Duo." Kain corrects. "Pretty good. Got a few new parts, including a hot off the assembly line ATLAS." Jouster whistles in surprise. "Nice. Guess I'll have to wreck it at some point."

"Oh, so you want another arena butt-kicking do ya?" Kain asks. "You got lucky last time." Jouster scoffs. "Whenever you're ready to lose." Kain challenges the man. "Sounds like a match worth watching." Valkyrie says. "More like one-sided." Kain snorts. "Before you guys start pissing on the floor." Diana says, getting up. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Me too." Greenhorn adds, also getting to his feet. "We'll see you guys at 0800 tomorrow." Valkyrie tells them. "There shouldn't be much to do at this point, so no point rushing."

"Of course not." Diana agrees. "Gunner and I did all the work. See you later." The three say their good-byes to the two. "You heard about Stinger?" Jouster asks once they are gone, his tone turning serious. "From the kid." Kain nods. "I was going to stop by the Concord office tomorrow to check it out."

"Stinger's definitely in the area." Jouster tells him. "Took out an AC three days ago on it's way in from the wastelands. Haven't seen any sign of him since."

"Shit." Kain mutters. "What's Concord's stand on him?" Jouster shrugs. "They haven't said much yet." Jouster replies. "But word is, they're organizing the rankers to hunt him down."

"More then enough skill there to put him down." Kain muses, rubbing his chin in thought. "But what the hell is Stinger doing here in the first place?"

"That's the thing." Jouster says, sounding troubled. "Stinger left a message on the AC he destroyed. He's looking for someone, a Raven, and it isn't for a bounty."

"Not that he could collect even if he wanted too." Kain mutters. "Any idea who?" Jouster shakes his head. "No, but Concord seems to think it's someone who's run into Stinger and lived to tell about it. You better watch your back." Kain nods, bits of his encounter with the Rogue Raven flashing into his mind. "Don't worry lover." Valkyrie tells him. "if he shows up, we'll get him."

"Lover?" Jouster asks in surprise. "Not worried about Stinger." Kain tells her. "I was still green back then. If he shows up, I'll be ready for him."

"I thought you were flying solo?" Jouster asks. "Eh, long story." Kain says, realizing what Jouster is talking about. "Speaking of flying." Valkyrie says. "We need to get going. I need some, exercise, after that trip."

"Exercise?" Kain asks her flatly, Jouster letting out a sharp laugh. "Geez, I thought it was the girls who were supposed to be fighting off the guys when it came to that."

"Quit complaining." Valkyrie tells him. "You know you like it." Kain shrugs, unable to deny it. "Well." Jouster chuckles. "It seems like you landed a good one. Or did she land you?"

"That's debatable." Valkyrie replies, making the black-skinned pilot laugh again. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds to do your thing." Jouster says, getting to his feet. "I'll see you around Kain. And watch your back."

"Yeah, yeah." Kain says in annoyance. "Just let the bastard try and get me." Jouster chuckles. "You always were a cocky son of a bitch."

"He still is." Valkyrie adds. Nodding, Jouster takes his leave. "That's our cue." Valkyrie tells him, reaching under the table to pat his leg. "And we couldn't have done this during the day while we were bored out of our minds because?" Kain asks. "I wasn't in the mood." Valkyrie replies. "You are evil." Kain tells her flatly. "Heading out?" Their waitress asks. "Looks like it." Kain replies. "Who's paying?" She asks flat out. Wincing, Kain looks over at Valkyrie. "You said you'd buy." She reminds him. "When?" Kain asks. "Back at base during the last mission debrief." Grumbling, Kain reaches into his pocket for his credit chip.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hot Stuff

Sitting in the break room, Kain, Greenhorn, and Diana watch as Valkyrie squares off against a four-legged AC in the arena. "She's in trouble." Diana says when the Quad AC hits her with a Plasma blast that damages her legs. "She's got him." Kain says, stretching. On the screen, the trio watch as the quad backs away from Swiftwind. "What's he waiting for?" Diana asks. "He's got her number!"

"Charging." Kain replies as Swiftwind deploys her LANDON. "The sucker wasn't watching is condenser readings. That last shot killed his red zone." Firing, Valkyrie hits the retreating AC in the head, taking it off. "Great shot!" Greenhorn whoops. Nodding, Kain watches as she fires another shot from the LANDON, this one putting the Quad AC down for the count. "And that makes two." Kain sighs. The second day of the bottom league preliminaries is well underway. So far, team Outer Heaven has been doing well. Most notable in the standings is Kain, who ran all three of his matches on the first day after two flawless victories against a pair of heavy-weight ACs piloted by kids fresh out of the academy.

"What the hell are they teaching kids these days?" Kain wonders out loud. "You still going on about that?" Diana asks him. "It was pathetic." Kain mutters. "Those runts might have graduated from the Allaince Academy, but they sure as hell didn't do it at the top of the class." Looking up at the screen, Kain sees that Valkyrie is heading back towards the Garage. Getting up, he heads for the break room door, Greenhorn and Diana following him down to the garage. Coming out on the upper level Gantry, Kain watches as Valkyrie's AC is lifted into it's repair bay by a massive Crane. "Looks like he nailed her legs good." Diana says, grimacing. "Probably won't have her third match until tomorrow then." Kain says.

Once the AC is safely mounted into the repair bay, the trio head to the nearby lift, taking it down to the ground level. "How far underground are we?" Greenhorn asks on the way down. "About, 120 meters." Diana replies. "This is the second level of the structure, so we're closer to the surface." Greenhorn nods, taking another look around the massive underground garage. "I wonder when you're going to get thrown to the wolves." Kain says to Greenhorn. "You should have had at least one match by now." Greenhorn does not rise up to Kain's bait. Shrugging, Kain turns his attention to Swiftwind, watching as Valkyrie exits her AC's core, and gets onto the repair bay lift.

"Nice shooting out there!" Kain shouts out to her when she gets closer to the ground. As the lift reaches the ground, the trio meet Valkyrie as she steps out. "That one had some real energy issues." She says. "Yup." Kain nods. "Engine was undersized. Couldn't put out enough power to charge all those big energy weapons." Valkyrie shrugs. "It's another win for us. I'm surprised that match was worth so many points."

"Apparently." Gunner says, coming towards them with his clipboard. "That one got lucky in his first two matches. Can't say I'm too impressed with the quality of the pilots in the league this year." Kain nods in agreement. "No kidding. Not sure if we should be blaming the parts, or the idiots teaching these kids how to pilot the ACs. Seeing more MT pilots out there then AC pilots." Gunner grunts in agreement

"Greenhorn's first match is in twenty minutes." Greenhorn starts in surprise. "Me?" he asks in surprise. "No, the other rookie standing behind you." Kain replies sarcastically. Greenhorn gives Kain a dirty look. "Who am I up against?" He asks seriously. "Another rookie." Gunner replies. "I'll give you the details while you suit up. Diana, go do a last system check on Hardline. Make sure the radiator's at optimal levels." Diana nods before running off towards the Green AC. "Let's go kid." Gunner tells Greenhorn as he turns and heads for the Garage exit. "Guess we got time to kill." Kain says. "You want to go change?" Smiling, Valkyrie unzips the top half of her flight suit and takes it off, revealing the black, lacy braw band beneath.

"Fancy." Kain growls, taking a moment to admire the view as she ties the arms of her flight suit around her waist. "Thought you'd like it." She chuckles throatily. "You want to go grab some popcorn or something before we watch the kid get his butt kicked?"

"Have a little faith." Valkyrie tells him as they head for the gantry lift. "I got some of that, I think." Kain replies. "I just don't think he's going to be ready after only two days of real training, even if it was VR."

"Wanna bet?" Valkyrie asks him. "Oh no!" Kain says. "I'm not risking anymore damned credits then I already have."

"I was thinking more along the lines of full body massage." Valkyrie replies lightly. "Oh, I like that idea." Kain says quickly, the two stepping into the garage lift. "Name your game."

"Loser gives the winner a full body massage tonight, after treating them to a nice dinner at that restaurant they got by the VIP section."

"Hmm, I'll take that bet." Kain says after a little thought. "Just don't complain when the kid loses." Valkyrie gives him one of her patented feral smiles, showing her with teeth. "We'll see." She tells him. Frowning, Kain briefly wonders if maybe picked the wrong side of the bet, but before he can debate it, the two notice someone standing off to the side of the lift on the gantry. "Who's that?" Kain asks, indicating the man. Wearing a suit, the man looks like a normal, non-descript corporate middleman, like the kind Kain has dealt with numerous times in the past while doing missions for the Alliance. "Don't know." Valkyrie admits, tensing slightly. Watching the man as the lift comes to a stop, Kain steps onto the Gantry. "You are the Raven known as Soldier?" The man asks.

"That would be me." Kain replies. "I represent AC pilot Strider, a ranking arena pilot."

"Strider?" Kain asks, the name sounding familiar. "He's the pilot of Blackout." Valkyrie tells him. "Blackout?" Kain says in surprise. "That's one of the rankers that got me last year." The man nods. "Correct. Strider, currently holding twelve place in the arena ranks, wishes to hold a exhibition match against you." Kain frowns. "Blackout's a hover, light weight with a long range, preference for ECM and missiles. I remember him being a C-rank raven."

"Since your last match, Strider has risen to B rank, and has changed his AC to a reverse-joint lightweight. As your AC has also gone through a fair amount of changes, my client has expressed an interest to fight against you again in the arena as sort of a testing ground to see how much both of you have improved since the last year."

"Sounds reasonable." Kain admits. "What are the stakes?"

"Concord, upon hearing the request for an exhibition rematch, has agreed to put up a purse of 50,000 credits along with the normal point values associated with this type of match. However, Concord has stipulated that before the exhibition match takes place, each Pilot must first take part in a pre-arranged match against an opponent designated by the Concord. You're opponent will be ranked equal to your previous year's ranking." After mulling it over for several seconds, Kain looks over to Valkyrie. "Who's winning right now?" He asks her. "You are buy about a few hundred points." Valkyrie replies. "But I got two matches coming up." Grimacing, Kain turns to the man. "Alright, I'll take a piece of that action." Kain tells the man. "When's the first match?"

"If there is no objection, this afternoon, in two hours." Reaching into his brief case, the man pulls out a small data pad, a flat, touchpad mini-computer, and hands it to Kain. "This is the official arena agreement." He explains. "Please read through it, then date, sign, and add your thumb print to it." Taking the pad, Kain starts to skim through the text. "Whoa!" He exclaims when he sees a section on bounties. "What's this about bounties?"

"Pardon?" The man asks, leaning forward to look at the pad when Kain shows it to him. "Oh, my apologies." The man says, taking the pad from Kain. "How clumsy of me. That was the wrong one." Putting the pad back into his brief case, the man digs around, and pulls out another pad. "This is the correct one." He says after checking the pad's contents. "My apologies." Taking the pad, Kain gives the man a suspicious look as he reads through it's contents. "That's more like it." He says when he reaches the end. "Who's this Halo3?" Kain asks, reading the AC name. "And why isn't the pilot's name on here?"

"The pilot, is a recent graduate from the Alliance academy of AC piloting." The man explains. "Who has made a recent application for Raven status. Rather then wait for a proper opportunity to test the fledgling, Concord has decided to test her against a Raven."

"Not going to be much of a fair fight." Kain points out. "Unless she's some kind of damned prodigy, she's going to lose big time."

"Concord does not expect her to win." The man assures him. "The purpose of this match will be to test her overall skills. If she shows sufficient aptitude, she will be accepted as a Raven, win or lose." Kain frowns, re-reading the AC's name. "Halo3, that name sounds familiar for some reason. What's the pilot's name?"

"I have not been given that information." The man replies. "It sounds a little fishy." Valkyrie remarks, leaning close to him to read the pad. "Fishy, but not unheard of." Kain says finally. "I've heard of these kinds of trial by fire before, but their usually against other lower ranked Ravens. This kid must be pretty special if they want to put her up against an A ranker like me." After glancing through the agreement one last time, Kain signs the form, putting in his thumb print. "Very good." The man says, taking the pad from Kain. Putting it in his briefcase, the man takes out another pad, and hands it to Kain. "The specifications of you're opponent's AC." He tells Kain. "Concord asks that you plan accordingly and if possible, give the fledgling a chance to prove themselves before you defeat them." With that, the man nods his head at the two, and takes his leave.

"Is this legal?" Valkyrie asks him worriedly. "Dunno." Kain admits, looking at the pad. "But if Concord's backing this match, then I'd assume that they've cleared it with the arena officials."

"This trial by fire thing still sounds fishy." Valkyrie tells him. "Yeah." Kain admits. "But it's legal. This isn't the first time Concord's tested Ravens like this." Activating the pad, Kain starts to go over the AC specs as the pair head for the break room. "Still, 50,000 credits on the line." She says. "It'll be a good down payment on that bet when I win."

"I thought you wanted me to win that bet?" Kain asks, looking over at her. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let you win." Valkyrie replies, grinning slightly. "Cute." Kain grunts, turning his attention back to the pad. "So who are you up against?" She asks curiously. "Lightweight Hover." Kain says in surprise. "Right Hand pulse, left hand rocket, vertical and, micro missiles on the back." Kain frowns. "This setup sounds really familiar." He mutters. "Like you've seen it before?" She asks him, taking the pad. "Yeah." Kain agrees. "UL core with a grenade rifle and laser blade, sounds fast." Valkyrie says. "And high end. I wonder who the mystery pilot is? Must be rich to afford this kind of setup. The hover legs alone should have cost a small fortune."

"Yeah." Kain agrees, taking the pad back from her. Turning the corner, the two see Diana further down the hall near the break room. "Greenhorn's match is about to start!" She tells them. "Good timing." Valkyrie says, picking up the pace. Focused on the data pad, Kain does not notice, until Valkurie comes back, and grabs his arm. "Come on." She tells him, pulling him along. Surprised, Kain stumbles slightly. "Take it easy!" He tells her, speeding up to followe her as she leads him into the break room. "Who's the kid up against anyways?" He asks when they enter the break room. "I didn't catch the name." Diana admits. "But the AC's name is Hellfire."

"Hellfire?" Kain asks. "I remember seeing him yesterday. Middle weight reverse-joint with dual flamethrowers, rockets, and back-mounted machine gun. Good mobility, but relies on the flamethrowers too much."

"Could be a problem." Valkyrie mutters. "Well, on the plus side." Kain tell her, grinning. "You've got great hands." Valkyrie gives him a dirty look as she sits down at the table beside him. "You haven't won yet." She tells him. "No, but I will in a few minutes." He replies. Turning his attention back up to the monitor, Kain watches as the two ACs move into their starting positions. Unfortunately, the break room's monitor has no sound, so the three can only watch in silence. "You have got to fix this thing." Valkyrie tells Diana. "It's on tonight's to do list." She agrees. "I can't stand watching these fights without sound."

"Not missing much if you ask me." Kain says as the match starts. Not wasting any time, Greenhorn fires his plasma cannon as the AC comes boosting towards him. Though the first shot misses, Greenhorn's second shot connects dead on. "Nice hit!" Valkyrie cheers the rookie on. Smirking, Kain watches as AC Hellfire gets in close to the tank, and unleashes a wave of fire at the AC. Watching the AC statistics being displayed on the bottom part of the monitor, Kain watches Greenhorn's core temperature skyrocket. "He's in trouble." Diana says when suddenly, Greenhorn activates his over boost. Shooting past the AC greenhorn rockets across the arena, hitting the re-enforced walls with enough force to make the three wince. "That's going to leave some dents." Kain says, Diana muttering angrily under her breath.

Meanwhile, AC Hellfire is chasing after Greehorn, firing his rockets at the tank. Free of the wall, Greenhorn starts to strafe, firing his PIXIE3 as soon as the other AC comes into range. Taking the hits, Hellfire moves in close for another blast from his flamethrowers. "Kid's at half AP." Kain declares as Greenhorn over boosts back across the arena. "My night keeps looking better and better." Grimly, Valkyrie continues to watch as AC Hellfire chases after Greenhorn, spewing rockets. This time though, Greenhorn manages to avoid hitting the wall, and is moving as soon as his over boost shuts down, avoiding the deadly salvos. Turning, Greenhorn starts to move towards the Fiery Red AC.

"What the hell?" Diana exclaims. "Did he choke again?" Valkyrie asks no one in particular as Greenhorn drives right into another infernal blast from AC Hellfire's weapons. "Ah shit." Kain mutters, watching as the AC suddenly starts to rapidly lose AP. "What's going on?" Diana asks, watching as AC Hellfire suddenly starts to back away from Greenhorn. "Kid's pulling a hail Mary." Kain mutters, grimacing. Beside him, Valkyrie smiles as she watches the match.

His AC on fire, Greenhorn keeps up his assault with both machine guns, his energy weapon going silent when his generator enters recharge. "Looks like Hellfire's out of fire." Diana says when the flamethrowers go silent. Boosting away from Greenhorn, AC hellfire drops his flame throwers, and pulls out a pair of hanger weapons: A hand gun, and a small grenade rifle. Checking the AC statistics, Kain sees that AC Hellfire has just entered charge mode as well, Greenhorn about half way charged, but still fighting to keep his AC under control. Undaunted, Greenhorn continues to fire his PIXIE3, slowly chipping away at AC Hellfire. "This could be close." Valkyrie grimaces. Silently, Kain agrees, watching as the AC's AP drops below the halfway mark.

Almost charged, Greenhorn starts to lower his plasma cannon into place, when AC Hellfire's inside ports open, and rockets start flying at Greenhorn. "Oh shit!" Diana exclaims, watching as Greenhorn's AC is once again doused with napalm. Unfortunately, the attack comes too late, Greenhorn's condenser reaching full power.

Now charged, Greenhorn fires his plasma cannon, hitting AC Hellfire full on. Staggered, Hellfire begins firing his hand weapons in a desperate bid for victory. "It's a slug out." Valkyrie says, watching as both ACs rapidly lose AP. Both going into the red, the two ACs fire their last salvos at each other: AC Hellfire a grenade and two handgun rounds, Greenhorn a final plasma burst. Watching, the three gasp when they see both ACs go down at roughly the same time. "A tie?" Diana asks. "Dunno." Kain replies, now on the edge of his seat. "It's going to have to go to the judges."

"Bet's off if it's a tie." Valkyrie tells him. Kain grunts in agreement as they watch the screen. Watching the soundless monitor as it starts to replay highlights from the fights, Diana curses. "I should have fixed this damned thing yesterday." Finally, the results are posted, Greenhorn on the right, AC Hellfire on the left. As the numbers are posted, Kain grits his teeth in anticipation. "Come on you bastard." He growls. "Cough it up already." Beside him, Valkyrie is just as tense, watching the screen like a hawk waiting for her prey to show itself.

"He won!" Diana shouts suddenly when the word win appears over Greenhorn's AC. "Son of a bitch!" Kain shouts, slamming his fists on the table. "Dinner's at 2000 hours." Valkyrie tells him smugly. "Damn sonnova bitch." Kain growls, not sure who he is referring too. "How did Greenhorn win?" Diana asks, twisting around to look at the two. "Hellfire didn't take him out." Kain mutters. "The kid's tank took the shots, then shutdown from heat after the plasma round took out Hellfire." Looking at the statistics being displayed, Valkyrie nods in agreement. "The two must have been milliseconds apart."

"No." Kain grunts. "Has to be at least a one second delay for it to not be called a draw. With all that napalm, it's hard to tell when the kid finally went down."

"But he still won." Valkyrie says triumphantly. "Considering it's his first real AC battle, he did pretty good." Kain grudgingly agrees. "All that napalm flying around, most first timers would have freaked out and gave up."

"They're bringing him in." Diana says excitedly. Jumping up out of her seat, the ace mechanic goes running out of the room. "Am I going to have to get dressed up for this?" Kain asks. "Probably." Valkyrie agrees. "But since you've still got another match coming up, I might let it slide, a little. No jumpsuits though." Grumbling, Kain nods as the two head towards the hangar to congratulate their now blooded rookie.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Old Wounds

Wearing his flight suit, Kain is sitting in the break room, taking a last look over the schematics for the Fledgling pilot he's about to face. "Ready to go?" Valkyrie asks him as she walks into the room. Looking over at her, Kain sees that she has showered and changed, wearing her favourite track pants and tank top, her hair hanging loose behind her in a cascade of black. "Yeah." Kain agrees. "I just can't place this damn AC. I know I've seen it somewhere before." Shaking his head, Kain puts the pad down. "You sure you don't want to change your setup?" Valkyrie asks him. "I can take this one with what I've got." Kain says dismissively. "If it wasn't a fledgling, I'd switch out my 95G for a laser blade, but I'm not seeing too much of a problem. Looks like this one's going to try hit and run tactics."

"You should be covered then." Valkyrie tells him. "That's what I'm hoping." He agrees. Getting up, Kain stretches, cracking his neck. "I just wish I knew where I've seen that damned AC before." He mutters. "Maybe it's one you've taken out before you signed on with us." Valkyrie suggests as the two leave the break room. "No." Kain says, shaking his head. "I've fought only three hovers in my lifetime, and one of them was Blackout. This one I haven't seen on the field before, but I know I've seen it somewhere." Coming out into the hangar, the two step onto the lift. As the lift starts its descent, Kain notices something. "What's the kid doing over there?" Kain asks, pointing out Greenhorn.

On the AC's tank legs, Greenhorn appears to be on his hands and knees doing something. "Cleaning." Valkyrie replies. "Say what?" Kain asks. "After he came in, Greenhorn went straight to cleaning off his AC once it cooled down enough."

"Go figure." Kain says. "Maybe there's hope for him yet."

"Maybe you just aren't giving him enough credit." Valkyrie counters. "Maybe." Kain admits. "But he'll have to do better in his next two matches before I reconsider." Shaking her head, Valkyrie steps out of the lift as it comes to a stop. Following her out, Kain takes another look at the data pad before shutting it off. "Hey!" Diana shouts as she comes running towards them. "You'll never believe what just came in!"

"What?" Kain asks. "Guess." Diana tells him, putting her hands behind her back. "I'm about to go top side." Kain mutters. "Quit trying to screw with my head."

"Spoil my fun don't you." Diana tells him sourly. "Spill." Kain tells her. "012-COAL." Diana says. "COAL?" Valkyrie asks. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the new part you wanted." Diana explains to Kain. "You know, the one that improves booster and OB efficiency." Blinking, Kain thinks for a second. "That was supposed to be a Kisaragi model." Kain says. "How'd it end up with a Mirage name?" Diana shrugs. "According to the papers that came with, the COAL was created as a joint effort between Mirage and Kisaragi labs. I guess Mirage was the one who got to put it out."

"Damn money-grubbing suits." Kain mutters. "Does it at least work?"

"Does it ever!" Diana says excitedly. "I tried a few test fires, and energy consumption when down by fifteen percent. It should give you a good extra twenty seconds of combat boosting if you don't go all out." Kain nods in approval. "Great, so what did you take out so you could make it fit?"

"Nothing." Diana replies. "The COAL only took about three slots worth. Since you never replaced that 79L+ that you broke, I had enough room to squeeze it in."

"I didn't break it." Kain reminds her. "Oh, right." Diana says after some thought. "Deakon lost it that time when he-"

"Where is Deakon anyways?" Valkyrie asks, changing the subject before Kain has a chance to rant. "I don't know." Diana admits, her face growing dark. "He had his core moved to a different garage yesterday. He said we wouldn't have time to work on his AC, so he made a deal with one of the other teams to service his AC. The guy's got some nerve." Valkyrie frowns when she hears the explanation. "I want you to track him down and get some answers later." She tells Diana. "Or get Gunner to do it. Either way, I want to know what the hell Deakon's up to. He's in enough trouble as it is right now." Diana nods. "Will do." Nodding, Valkyrie turns her attention to Kain. "Careful out there." She tells him. "This pilot may be a Fledgling, but even rookies can do well in high-end ACs."

"No worries." Kain tells her. "I'm not going to squelch on our bet if that's what your worried about." Sighing, Valkyrie shakes her head. "One of these days you're going to get it you cocky bastard." Kain grids. "Keep dreaming." He tells her. Smiling slightly. Valkyrie steps forward. Reaching up, she grabs his head, and yanks it down, kissing him on the lips. "For good luck." She tells him, stepping back. "Never hurts to have a little bit of that." Kain chuckles. Glaring at her, Diana steps up to Kain, and throws her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him deeply. Caught by surprise, Kain does nothing to stop her tongue and it probes briefly into his mouth. "Good luck." She tells him huskily, breaking the kiss to stare at him.

Letting him go, Diana turns and quickly walks back towards Greenhorn's AC. "I wish I could have gotten a picture of your face." Valkyrie says, trying not to laugh. "Kid's got spunk." Kain mutters, giving his head a shake. Laughing, valkyrie follows him to Double-Duo's repair bay. "I'll see you when you get back." She tells him. Nodding, Kain steps onto the lift, and starts it. "She's a good kisser." Kain mutters to himself once he's out of earshot. "Wonder who she's been practicing with?" Stepping out of the lift as it comes to a stop, Kain pushes the thought aside for later as he climbs into his core, picking his helmet up off his seat. As the hatch closes, the core's systems start coming to life. "Okay, time to kick some ass." He mutters, putting his helmet on.

Grabbing the AC's controls, Kain waits for the all clear from the repair bay before walking his AC forward. Off to the side, he sees Valkyrie and Diana watching him as he pilots his AC onto the main elevator that will take him up to the arena. Coming to a stop in the designated area, Kain goes through the start up sequence, when he gets a beep on his comm. "This is Soldier." Kain answers the transmission. "_This is Concord Evaluator EC349_." A deep, serious voice says. "_I will be evaluating the performance of the pilot of AC Halo3 during your match._"

"So who am I going up against anyways?" Kain asks as the elevator starts to rise. "_The Fledgling that has challenged you has not been designated a call sign at this time._" The evaluator replies. "Wait, I was challenged?" Kain asks. "_That is correct._" The evaluator replies. "Who is this pilot?" Kain demands. "_That information is currently confidential._" The evaluator replies. "_I wish you luck in your upcoming match._" With the, the evaluator ends his transmission. "What the hell?" Kain mutters, when he gets another call. "What?" He growls, answering.

"_I just talked to Midas._" Valkyrie tells him. "_He's been watching the betting on the bottom league matches._"

"Probably trying to make a few credits in the process." Kain chuckles. "_That's not the point._" Valkyrie says worriedly. "_Kain, they're putting down six to one odds you're going to lose._"

"What?" Kain exclaims. "Against a Fledgling? What the hell? Did Midas say why?"

"_He couldn't get any details._" Valkyrie replies. "_But right now, the odds are ten to one on you winning, eighteen to one for a win under one two minutes._" Muttering under his breath, Kain watches as he comes out into the arena. "I'm so not fucking impressed." Kain mutters. "How's a Fledgling supposed to be an A rank Raven? Did Midas find anything out?"

"_No, but I did some checking of my own. Apparently, there's a rumour of a AC prodigy going around. Whoever this guy is, he's supposed to have taken out a few rankers._"

"That's it?" Kain asks. "_there was talk about the pilot having recently graduated from the Alliance academy, but that's all I could find._" Frowning, Kain sees that his opponent has yet to enter the arena. "A hover leg AC I know I've seen before, a prodigy academy brat, ten to one odds I'm getting my butt kicked." Thinking about it, Kain jumps when the answer hits him like a bolt of lightning. "Oh shit." He curses. "_What?_" Valkyrie asks. "I'll call you back." Kain tells her as his opponent's AC comes out into the arena.

As expected, the shiny white hover leg AC is as it was described in the data pad he was given. "I don't fucking believe it." Kain mutters. Checking his weapons, Kain frowns, realizing that he will be at a slight disadvantage without a laser blade, or some kind of melee range weapon. "Grenades are going to cause some splash." He mutters, quickly reconfiguring several of his AC's systems, finishing just as the match countdown timer starts. Just as the timer reaches zero, Kain flips onto the general Frequency. "Hold it right there half pint!" Kain shouts.

Though the AC starts to move when the sign is given, it stops suddenly at Kain's shout. "_So_._"_ A young woman's voice comes across on one of the mission frequencies. "_You figured it out. What gave me away?_"

"You mean besides the AC I helped you deign?" Kain asks. "Or maybe it was the ten to one odds. What the hell are you doing girl?"

"_Forgot my name already?_" She asks him coolly. "I'm sure you wish I had Megan." Kain replies. "What the hell are you doing?"

"_Isn't it obvious?_" She asks, her AC suddenly flying forward. "I liked you better when you weren't a pilot." Kain mutters, switching to his MAGORAGA, Kain targets and fires as he boosts to the side. Megan easily evades the missiles, her hover legs giving her exceptional manoeuvrability. "Never did like these damned floaters." Kain mutters, firing his SPIRIT as she starts to zigzag towards him. The shot lands on the lightweight AC, staggering it slightly, but not enough to stop it's momentum. "_Predictable._" Megan says as she fires her KINNARA missile launcher. Seeing them, Kain activates his over boosts, shooting out of the way just as the missiles come flying towards him. Unfortunately, the evasion sends him flying right into a pair of rockets and several pulse blasts.

"Not bad." Kain admits. "Did you get this one as a lucky draw, or did you ask for me personally?" He asks her. Cutting his over boost at the last second before his condenser goes into recharge, Kain faces off with Megan's AC, activating his ORTHOS rocket pod. "_I wanted payback._" She replies. "_I thought it was fitting I used the AC you helped me design to beat you with._"

"Pay back for what?" Kain shouts. "You dumped me you stuck up little-" Kain does not have a chance to finish the sentence as Megan fires several vertical missiles at him. Letting lose with his ORTHOS, Kain starts to boost, letting loose a trio of rockets. Seeing them coming, Megan easily evades, firing her KINNARA again. "_You still don't get it do you?_" She shouts. "Get what?" Kain demands. Managing to avoid all of the missiles. Dashing towards him, Megan fires her hand weapons. Though he manages to avoid the rockets, Kain gets hit by several pulse blasts. Bringing his SPIRIT up to bear, Kain fires from both arms, but curses when she avoids the shots. "_Too slow!_" She shouts.

Gritting his teeth, Kain tries to put some more distance between the two ACs, but Megan continues pressing the assault. Firing his grenade rifle again, Kain lets loose a salvo of micro missiles, hitting the AC twice. "You realize I have no freaking idea what bug crawled up your ass right?" Kain asks. Backing away from him, Megan activates her vertical launcher. "_Why did you do it?_" She asks him. "Do what?" Kain asks, a little exasperated. "I don't have a freaking clue what you're talking about!"

"_Of course not._" She replies. "_The guilty always deny their crimes._" Gritting his teeth, Kain debates what to do. "Hey, you left me hanging last year, miss, I don't want to take out a friend in the field."

"_You didn't hesitate._" Megan retorts. "What?" Kain asks, caught by surprise. "_You killed Alderman! He was your friend!_"

"Alderman?" Kain asks. "That name sounds familiar." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Kain regrets saying them. Hearing him, Megan goes back on the attack, growling under her breath as she sends a swarm of missiles his way. "Who the hell is Alderman?" Kain grunts under his breath, Trying to think as he avoids her salvos. Avoiding another one of her hand rockets, Kain suddenly remembers. "Bomberman!" He shouts. "That son of a bitch? He couldn't stop lying through his teeth to save his life!"

"_Liar!_" Megan shouts. "_He was your friend! He told me all about you!_" Kain grunts, firing a pair of rockets to keep her back. "That sob was on my shit list long before I ran into you." Kain growls. "The ass was trying to get into your pants! Christ, you saw his file! The guy couldn't tell the truth to save his life!"

"_He was still my friend._" Megan replies. "_And you killed him!_" Actually, he killed himself, Kain thinks to himself, remembering the incident. The two had been squared off in an arena combat at the time, a Concord sanctioned match. Bomberman, as the name implied, had a thing for high explosives, preferring bazookas and rockets as his weapons of choice. By the end of the match, Kain had won, but rather then go down with grace, Alderman had tried to backstab him. Unfortunately, his inside rocket launcher had malfunctioned, resulting in an ammunition explosion that sent a piece of shrapnel through his chest.

"_Nothing to say?_" Megan asks, snapping him back to the present. "If you'd bother to check." Kain mutters. "Alderman was listed as an accidental death. The dumb fuck blew himself up when he should have just stayed down. As for you." Hitting the release, Kain drops his SPIRIT. Coming at him, Megan is surprised by the act, and starts to back away as Kain dashes towards her. Boosting back, Megan tries to escape, but is forced to cut her boosters when her AC's heat gauge starts to redline. "Time to throw in the towel!" Kain shouts. Brining his AC's right arm up, Kain punches the other AC, hitting it in the chest. Punching his over boost, Kain continues to boost as it charges, not giving her a change to break free.

"_Are you crazy?"_ Megan shouts. Kain does not reply as his OB activates. Caught at the end of his fist, her hover legs offering no resistance, the two go flying forward until Megan's AC goes crashing into the arena wall. Cutting his OB, Kain boosts back as his AC's fist starts to buckle the core's front. Though he manages to pull back before any serious damage is done to the pilot, the core's front end is smashed in. "Just enough to put you down." Kain replies as he gets the end of match signal. "Before you come gunning for me, get your story straight. Alderman was a lying, cheating bastard. Yeah, he was my friend way back, but that was before he double-crossed me. As for him dying, he blew himself up when he tried to fire those damned rockets at my back, after the match was declared over." With that, Kain turns his AC, and boosts back towards the elevator he took up to the arena, picking up his SPIRIT on the way.

As he elevator starts to go down, he gets a call from Valkyrie. "_What the hell was that?_" She shouts. "I improvised." Kain replies, shrugging, a useless gesture since she cannot see him. "_You punched an AC!_" She shouts. "Yup." He replies. "Didn't think I could do it did you?" There is a pause before Valkyrie replies. "_I always thought you were joking._" She admits. "You just need to know how to handle your right." Kain chuckles. "_So, I'm guessing she's the Academy girl Jouster was talking about_?"

"You heard that?" Kain asks, surprised. "_Transmissions are recorded during arena battles._" She reminds him. "Shit, forgot about that." Kain mutters. "Yeah, that was her."

"_She's sixteen_." Valkyrie says flatly. "It wasn't that kind of relationship!" Kain exclaims. "The girl was going to join the Concord training program. We met up at lunch one day, started talking. I didn't know how old she was until she told me weeks later, and It never got that far!" He adds pointedly. "Before either of us really committed, she dropped out of the program, and went over to Academy. Didn't know why until today." Kain sighs. "That damned bastard Alderman never knew when to shut up."

"_I'll take your word for it._" Valkyrie says, but listening to her voice, Kain can tell she isn't completely convinced. "_Judges ruled on your TKO. They say it isn't against the rules to punch another AC. Hell, I don't think they knew you could even do it. Since you compromised Halo3's core, their giving you the win._"

"How's she doing?" Kain asks, referring to megan. "_Part of her cockpit collapsed and knocked her on the head._" She replies. "_Knocked her out, but nothing serious. She woke up briefly when they pulled her out._" Kain sighs in relief. "Good to hear. Wasn't trying to hurt her. Well, not too much." Once the elevator reaches their garage, Kain steps his AC off it, and over to his repair bay. "_Should be a hell of a highlight reel._" Valkyrie laughs. "_ I still can't believe you pulled that off. I thought for sure she was going to get you when you charged her._"

"Oh yea of little faith." Kain chuckles. "Anyways, shutting down. See you when I get on the ground." Valkyrie acknowledges before he signs off, and starts shutting down his AC. "Well, that was a pain." He mutters. "Let's hope tomorrow's a little better."


	11. Second Interlude

Second Interlude - Rogue

Looking over the data, Overseer Bren frowns. "This makes no sense." Bren mutters. Shaking his head, Bren goes over the data once more, trying to compare and match the various bits of information. "Sir." Kai says as he comes into the office. "I have the report for, is there a problem sir?" He asks when he sees Bren frowning more so then usual. "There is something wrong with this data." He declares. "No matter how I try to re-assemble it, the candidate data does not make sense."

"I believe I have an answer sir." Kai says, coming to the desk. "I noticed the discrepancy as well, and tried to look into the matter myself. I, couldn't make sense of it, until Last night." Bren gives the young man an annoyed look. Starting, Kai quickly activates his information band. "If you will please call up yesterday's Bottom League arena data, and cross reference it with the Candidate data, you'll see that the profile, is actually several profiles." Looking at his monitor, Bren punches the commands into his screen, and after several seconds, the data starts to fall into place. "This makes no sense." Bren mutters, sitting back into his chair in shock. "Why would all this data be placed into a single Pilot file?" Bren looks up at Kai critically. "You have a theory?"

"I, might." Kai admits nervously. "However, I could not investigate it due to my lack of administrative access to the Concord database. I have created a search summary, however, in order to run it, I-"

"Upload the file to my terminal." Bren instructs him. Nodding, Kai inputs the command into his information band, and two seconds later, the file appears on Bren's central monitor. Executing the file, Bren watches as it starts to collect various data. "I believe that this Pilot profile was make specifically to meet the requirements of project ACOXX953-H." Kai explains. "However, according to a file trace on the profile data used, it became apparent that whoever submitted the profile, did so from the overworld." Bren looks up at Kai sharply. "Are you implying that someone in the overworld has working knowledge of this project?" Bren demands. "I cannot say sir." Kai admits. "However, the results of the file trace would seem to indicate it."

"And what about this?" Bren asks, waving at his screen. "After I realized that this profile was a reconstruction of several dozen profiles, I created this search summary to try and pin-point which of the profiles used closely matched the requirements of project AC0XX953-H." Frowning, Bren watches as the search completes, and three files appear on his screen. "What is this?" Bren mutters. Frowning, Bren looks at the files. The first is the second candidate, the AC prodigy Megan Trenton. The next two however, are unknowns. "Which of these three is the closest match?" He asks. Taking in his vocal command, Bren's terminal does several calculations and comparisons before replying.

"_All candidates have a compliance rating of 87._" His terminal replies in an artificial voice. "_Second Candidate's genome shows a 100 compliance with Human Plus parameters. Third Candidate's genome information is not available._"

"Why?" Bren asks. "_Candidate's genome has not been entered into the genome database._" The voice replies. "_Comparison cannot be made until the genome information has been entered._"

"Human Plus." Bren muses. "Is that what they were looking for? What is the Human plus compliance rating for the first Candidate?"

"_First Candidate's compliance rating is 84_." Nodding, Bren gets to his feet. "I must speak with the sub cores at once." He tells Kai. "I want you to speak with the head of the Capellan group." He orders Kai. "Give them your information, and have them track down the source of this rogue data immediately." Nodding, Kai quickly leaves the office, Bren following several steps behind. How can this be, he wonders. Who could possibly have had access from the overworld to do this? Mulling the thoughts over in his mind, Bren enters the sub-core's main processor room. Inside, Bren does not wait until he gets to his designated position. "I have found a critical error in project AC0XX953-H." He says. "_We have been monitoring your terminal._" Alpha tells him. "Why?" Bren demands. "_You're search summary accessed several high security sub systems. Explanation is not required given your following queries and the discovery of the rogue data._"

"We cannot continue with the project at this point." Bren tells him. "_Project will proceed as planned._" A second, deep male voice, belonging to sub core Zeta says. "But we no longer have a viable candidate!" Bren exclaims. "_Second Candidate, pilot identification X-2342522532 is within project requirements._"

"P_reliminary investigation into the rogue data indicates that the data was used to conceal the identity of the second candidate._" Sub core Beta says, a deep, feminine voice. "_Current probability variables indicate resistance towards the completion of project AC0XX953-H._"

"To what end?" Bren asks. "_Information on that subject has not yet been identified._" Beta replies. "_New candidate selections should be made without the use of the rogue data._" Omega speaks up. "_It is unknown at this time if the second candidate's data is valid. Third candidate data is also incomplete, adding additional unknown variables." _

"D_ata reconstruction will require 07.35 hours to complete._" Zeta announces. "_Unacceptable._" Alpha says. "_Time required to reconstruct data will put current project timetable in jeopardy. Operations cannot be put on hold at this time without causing significant delays to the project's completion schedule._"

"R_ecommend we bring them all in._" Gamma speaks up, a high-pitched female voice. "_If we can't narrow it down in time, just scoop them all up and sort it out afterwards._"

"_Such an action would compromise project security._" Beta points out. "Perhaps not." Bren suggests. "Sub core Gamma has a valid point. However, rather then acquire all three candidates, I suggest acquiring only the second and third candidate. Our data indicates they are both members of the same warlord band, and will be relatively easy to acquire."

"_Acquiring both candidates at this time has a success probability of 13.8._" Zeta says after several seconds. "_In all likelihood, any operation at this stage will fail._"

"_Alternatives?_" Alpha asks. "_Suggest continuing with the operation._" Beta says. "_However, abandon capture protocols at this time. Our operatives can use this action as a diversionary tactic in order to prepare for a revised capture._"

"_I concur._" Gamma says. "_Let him play with the Candidates. It will give us additional data to work with._"

"_Agreed._" Alpha says. "_Proceed with revised operation._"

"_Objection._" Omega says. "_Such an action risks exposure of the project._"

"_Our operative has so far avoided exposure._" Gamma says. "_They don't even realize who he is after all this time. I do not see any reason why our operative cannot continue to function in the current environment._"

"_Exposure risk is minimal at this time._" Zeta adds. "_Agreed._" Alpha says. "_Objection overruled. Operation will proceed with revisions. Overseer Bren, your work in this matter will be recorded and submitted for commendation._"

"Thank you." Bren says, bowing slightly. "I have also began an investigation into the source of the rogue data. Please refer to the Capellan group for more details."

"_Noted._" Beta says. "_Do you have any other concerns to bring to our attention at this time overseer Bren?_" Alpha asks. "Not at this time." Bren replies. "Adjustments will have to be made to compensate for the new candidate data. However, this cannot be done until data construction is completed. Furthermore, the remaining project stages will have to be reviewed with the new data to ensure that no new parameter conflicts are generated."

"_Understood._" Alpha tells him. "_Revised data will be made available once it is reconstructed._" Zeta tells him. "_Do you have any other concerns overseer Bren?_" Alpha asks. "Not at this time." He replies. "I will continue to monitor the project status." With that, Bren leaves the room. Sighing, He stops outside of the doorway to take a handkerchief out of his pocket. "_Overseer Bren._" Omega's voice calls out to him in the hallway, startling him. "Yes?" He asks. "_I have an additional matter that requires your review. I await your return to your terminal._"

"Of course sub core." Bren says, mopping some sweat from his brow. "_Are you well overseer?_" Omega asks. "I am." He assures her. "It's just a little hot in here today."

"_I will notify environmental controls to a possible change in temperature._" Omega tells him. Putting his handkerchief back in his pocket, Bren heads back to his office. Once there, he hears a beep from his monitor signifying that he has received critical information. "I am here." Bren calls out as he takes a seat at his desk. "_I require assistance in the construction of an AC unit._" Omega tells him. "For what purpose?" Bren asks, frowning. "_An additional stage has been put forward for consideration in project AC0XX953-H._" Omega explains. "_At this time, the new stage has not yet been approved for planning. However, this additional stage is expected to be factored into Project AC0XX953-H once the final candidate selection has been re-confirmed._"

"Understood." Bren says. "But I do not understand why you wish me to perform this task. Would it not be more efficient to have sub core Beta design this AC?"

"_Negative."_ Omega replies. "_Due to the intricacies and requirements of the design, I have determined that sub core Beta is unsuited to complete this task._" Bren's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I, see." Bren says. "I will however, have to consult with sub core Beta in order to complete the schematics. I do not currently have access to the-"

"_Access to the garage sub-systems, AC parts directory, and Virtual assembler programs have been granted to overseer Bren._" Omega states. "_This project has been given final confidentiality, with exception to sub core Omega and Controller Prime. Do you understand the scope of this directive overseer Bren?_"

"Yes." Bren says hesitantly. "_Confirmed. Data has been forwarded to your terminal. Further inquires are to be made to sub core Omega._" With that, Omega signs off from his terminal as the data starts to appear on his screen. Frowning, Bren leans back into his chair, lost in thought. After sometime, he taps in the summons command on his screen. Once the summons has been received, Bren starts to go over the data given to him by sub core Omega. Half way through the file however, Bren comes to a startling realization. "This is. . ." Bren starts, realizing what it is he is looking at. Shaking his head, Bren continues to pour through the data. "Sir?"

Startled, Bren looks up, and sees Kai standing before his desk. "You summoned me overseer?" He asks. "Yes." Bren says quickly, regaining his composure. "I have a special project I want you to work on." Kai nods. "Yes sir." He says. "What is it overseer?"

"I want you to access the layered environmental records, as well as the Core energy statistics, the internal communication system reports, annual ones, not the monthly ones, and the records of incoming overworld traffic for the last, four hundred years."

"Four hundred?" Kai asks in surprise. "Yes." Bren replies. "I require mainly the usage statistics for these areas. You're new status should give you sufficient access to the systems in order to gather the needed data." Kai nods in understanding. "Yes sir. However, this sort of project will take some time to complete, and with my other duties, it will-"

"This project has a low priority." Bren interrupts, waving his hand dismissively. "I expect the project to be completed before the arrival of the Candidates."

"Arrival?" Kai asks curiously. "Yes." Bren grunts. "The sub cores have decided to bring in the second and third Candidates. Despite the presence of the rogue data, they have decided to continue with the project schedule."

"Is that wise?" Kai asks. "We don't know if there is any other rogue data that could jeopardise the project further." Bren nods in agreement. "That is the same sentiment I held. However, the sub cores are the final deciders of this project, not I." Kai nods, still unconvinced. "I have a more immediate task for you at this moment." Bren continues. "I am forwarding parameter information for the construction of a new AC unit. Given these parameters, I want you to create several possible designs that will match the parameters as best as possible." Kai nods. "Yes sir. If I may ask, would it not be more effective to just create a full core concept rather then just a design?"

Bren chuckles mirthlessly. "You will understand once you have seen the parameters."


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Stinger

Wrapped in the gentle darkness of sleep, Kain grumbles slightly when something in the distance tries to wake him. His slumbering mind ignores it, trying to once more dredge up the peaceful dream that it had been living before the minor interruption. Unable to find the dream, Kain's mind drifts back into a slumber, when suddenly a shock alerts it to danger. Surprised, Kain jumps, leaping up into a sitting position, only to get hit by a white, yet soft, projectile. "What the fuck?" He shouts sleepily, his words garbled by the projectile.

Now awake, Kain reaches up, and pulls the pillow off his face. "About time." Valkyrie says, kneeling on the bed at it's foot, wearing the over-sized t-shirt she usually dons after a night of great sex. "What the hell?" Kain demands, tossing the pillow back at her. "I tried calling you." She says, ducking to avoid the projectile. "But you wouldn't wake up."

"After getting run ragged." Kain mutters. "A guy needs his beauty sleep." Laughing, Valkyrie gets off the bed, and goes around it, tossing a data pad onto his lap. "What's this?" Kain asks, picking up the pad. "News clip from your match yesterday." Valkyrie explains. "You're punch made the highlight of the week. But what I'm more curious about though, is the report on your Raven statistics." Curious, Kain activates the pad and starts to look through the contents. "That's about right." He says, shrugging as he tosses the pad aside. "Oh really?" Valkyrie asks, putting her fists on her hips. "I did some checking." She says tightly. "And those stats don't match with what you've been bragging about, and what you've been putting in our records."

"What?" Kain asks, frowning. "What's wrong with the records?"

"You've claimed ten confirmed bounties, but here it says only six." Picking up the pad again, Kain looks over the data. "Oh, right." He says, the answer dawning on him. "These are my Soldier stats."

"You're what?" Valkyrie asks. "My soldier stats." Kain replies. "I've been a registered Raven twice." Valkyrie gives him a suspicious look. "Now I know that's not possible." She tells him. "Oh, you'd be surprised." Kain chuckles. "See, I've been an AC pilot for seven years now: Four as Soldier, and three as the substitute for a pilot named Harmony." Kain shakes his head. "Weird call sign for a guy if you ask me." Still giving him that look, Valkyrie takes a seat back on the bed. "I didn't take my AC training at Concord." Kain begins. "Hell, my dad, before he died, didn't want me to have anything to do with the Ravens, Concord, or the Alliance. That was something I didn't believe in though, so around say, sixteen? Yeah, I was sixteen when I made my way to the local Concord office. Before I got there though, I ran into Harmony. He was a cocky sob, but he was a decent pilot."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Valkyrie asks, a hint of teasing sarcasm in her voice. "Learned from the not so best." Kain chuckles. "Anyways, long story short, we had it out, and in the end, he decided to take me on as an apprentice mechanic at first. A few months later, I was piloting his AC on a training exercise to check out some repairs and modifications we had done. I did pretty good for my first time, and I began training as a pilot. About a year later, Harmony had gone down with a bad bug the night before a mission. They couldn't pull him out cause of his rep or something."

"So you took his AC out instead." Valkyrie finishes. "Right." Kain nods. "Did pretty good too all things considered. After that, Harmony decided I was going to be his protégé, and began training me full time. I even took some of his, easier missions." Kain says the last part sarcastically. "Of course, when I say easy, I mean the ones with the good chance of running into other Ravens. In the end, I took down four of the bounties he got credit for. Course I got paid pretty well too."

"So that explains that." Valkyrie says. "Yeah, you can check it out." Kain chuckles. "I'll give you the number for his chief garage mechanic if you want. Or you can look it up in the Concord database."

"If that was such a good deal." Valkyrie asks. "Then why did you leave?" Kain shrugs. "Harmony got offered a position in Alliance tactical. I think he eventually went over to their academy as a teacher. Either way, after he got taken off the active list, I was kind of screwed. So, I put in for the Raven test. Harmony even vouched for my training, on the condition I didn't mention the whole substitute piloting thing to anyone who might give a damn." Valkyrie smirks, laying down on the bed on her stomach. "Go figure." She says. "So, am I out of the dog house?" Kain asks. "For now." Valkyrie replies. "It's a good thing you were so good last night." She chuckles. "It's a gift." Kain replies non-chalantly. Chuckling, Valkyrie rolls onto her back and stretches luxuriously.

"So, you're up against Blackout today?" Kain nods, getting out of bed. "Yup." He replies. "What about you? When's your match scheduled?"

"Right after yours." She replies as he starts to get dressed. "Should be interesting then. What arena are you going to be in?"

"Same one as you." She replies, watching him dress. "Where are you going?"

"Jouster wanted to talk to me about something." Kain explains. "Left me a message last night while we were eating. He's supposed to meet me in the garage after my match, but I want to see if I can track him down before that." Valkyrie sighs. "You're choosing looking for him over staying here with me?"

"Can't run me ragged before a match." Kain chuckles. "Not all of us are triathlon-" Valkyrie whips the pillow at him suddenly. "Get out of here." She tells him fondly as he avoids the projectile. "Make sure you make it back before lunch." Kain nods, giving her a mock salute before leaving the room.

Several hours later, Kain is sitting in Double-Duo. Deployed in the arena, he's waiting for Blackout to show himself, now almost three minutes late. "What the fuck is taking so long?" He mutters, starting to feel impatient. "_Everything okay in there?_" Diana calls him from the garage. "Getting bored waiting for this guy to get his ass out here." Kain mutters. "_They were having problems with his elevator._" Diana explains. "_He's on his way up now._"

"About freaking time." Kain mutters. Looking around the arena, Kain sees the elevator hatch open, and the AC slowly come out of the ground. Laying eyes on it though, Kain gasps, his blood going cold. Walking on reverse-jointed legs, the AC is a dull white, it's MANTIS head staring straight at Kain as it comes up. In it's hand, it holds a DRAGON laser rifle, a TAUROS blade on the left. Though he cannot see them, Kain is certain that the AC's back sports a missile launcher and a cannon of some sort behind the LORIS arms. "Fuck me." Kain mutters, completely caught off guard by the turn of events. Keeping his eyes on the AC, Kain reaches over to his radio controls, but gets only static when he tries to contact anyone outside of the arena.

"_You._" A deep, contemptuous male voice suddenly says over his radio. "Long time no see, Stinger." Kain says warily. "What brings you here?" Raising his DRAGON, Stinger aims it at Kain. "_I don't like it when my prey escapes me._" Stinger says. "Somehow, I don't think you came all the way here for little old me." Kain mutters, getting ready to move, but not wanting to make the first move. "_No._" Stinger agrees as the Match start signal goes off. "_But when I found you here, I decided to come and finish you off._"

"Not going to happen." Kain says as the video links to the outside are jammed. Keeping his AC still, Kain watches the rogue carefully. "_Help won't be coming._" Stinger tells him. "_It's just you and me this time._"

"Fine by me." Kain says, hitting his over boost.

Sitting in Swiftwind's core, Valkyrie waits anxiously on the elevator. "Can't you get this thing moving?" She shouts. "_They're locking us out of the systems._" Gunner replies. "_Whoever's working with him is good._"

"Forget it." Valkyrie tells him, getting off the elevator. "Open the doors; I'll make my way outside and come in through the top." Turning her AC, Valkyrie boosts towards the other exit. Off to the side, she watches as Kain and Stinger start going at it. Stinger. The name sends shivers down her spine. Where the hell did he come from? How did he get into the arena of all places? Who was helping him? These questions and many more race through Valkyrie's mind as she boosts her AC up the ramp, moving her AC as fast as she can make it towards the surface. "_This is Jouster._" A new voice calls out onto her radio. "_Is anyone from Soldier's group there? Respond!_"

"This is Valkyrie." She replies to his call. "What the hell is going on? How did Stinger get in here?"

"_We don't know._" Jouster replies. "_But he's not the only one. We have three other un-identified ACs attacking the arena's above ground assests._" Valkyrie curses. "We have to stop him. I don't know if Kain can handle Stinger on his own." Coming out onto the surface, Valkyrie quickly boosts to the side to avoid the blast from a grenade launcher. Spinning around, she finds herself face to face with a black AC.

At first, Valkyrie thinks it is Double-Duo, but seeing the WASP2 head and the GAEA core, she quickly realizes that it must be one of the enemy ACs. Sporting a laser rifle she had never seen before, the AC also has a laser blade on the left arm, HARPYs and a small grenade cannon on right shoulder. "who are you?" Valkyrie shouts at the AC. Hearing her communication, the AC raises its Laser Rifle, and fires at her.

Boosting back, Kain grins when he sees his last attack stagger Stinger's AC. His good mood is short-lived though, when he sees a warning that his right arm just went off line. Seeing his SPIRIT drop to the ground, Kain grimaces, but keeps his attention focused on Stinger. "_Interesting._" Stinger says, standing at the other end of the arena from him. Checking his AC, Kain sees that he has lost almost three quarters of his AP, his legs damaged, his right arm gone, his missiles empty, and only three shots left in his grenade rifle. Looking across at Stinger, Kain guesses that he is in about the same shape, but cannot be certain.

Raising his laser rifle, Stinger suddenly stops halfway, and lowers it. "_Until next time, Soldier._" Turning, Stinger boosts towards a nearby gate that starts to open. "Hey!" Kain exclaims in surprise. "I'm not done with you yet!" Boosting, Kain gives chase, shooting towards the gate as it starts to close again. Watching Stinger duck through, kain curses, and hits his OB. Though he tries, the over boost is not fast enough to get him to the gate before it is halfway closed. Stopping before it, Kain curses when he sees that the gate does not react to his proximity, continuing to close. "That son of a bitch." Kain mutters. Backing away from the door, Kain looks around, debating what to do next, when a blast of static from his radio startles him. "in!" A garbled voice shouts. "Th- CM is . . . ting to drop! Are you –right?"

"Peachy." He mutters, waiting for the static to clear up some more. "What's the situation?" Kain asks after a bit. "Oh thank God!" Diana shouts in relief. "We lost the cameras a few minutes ago. I was worried Stinger got you." Kain grunts. "It was close." He mutters. "But the bastard ran away before we reached the end. What's going on out there? Where's blackout?"

"Blackout's dead." Diana replies. "We just got word from his garage. Stinger got in through there, killed him and another AC, then used the elevator to get up to the arena. There was also an attack on the arena grounds from three unknown ACs."

"Where's Val and the kid?" he asks, frowning. "Valkyrie went out to help mop things up. All the enemy ACs have retreated, and systems are returning to normal. Are you okay?"

"Well." Kain sighs. "Let's just say you're going to have a lot of work to do this time."

Several hours later, Kain, Valkyrie, Greenhorn, and Jouster are sitting in the garage break room. After recovering his AC from the field, Diana set about working on fixing his AC. Though Valkyrie's Swiftwind took some damage in her fight with the other ACs, the damage done was light compared to Kain's AC. "Never thought Stinger would have the balls to pull something like this." Jouster mutters, sitting in a chair on the table. Lying on the couch, Kain sighs, Valkyrie sitting at the other end beside him. "Fucker had help." He mutters. "And I don't just mean those other ACs. He must have help on the inside getting his lock down setup."

"The Civil Defence are looking into it." Jouster says. "But I don't think they are going to find anything. Whoever set this up, was an expert. It was brilliantly executed." Kain grunts in agreement. "Still, I wonder why?"

"No one ever knows with Stinger." Jouster sighs. "That's always been the problem. How's your AC?"

"Diana said she'd have it up and running again in a few hours." Valkyrie replies. "Arena's supplying her with the parts she needs to get it fixed fast." Jouster nods. "Good, cause I got a mission for you." Hearing this, Kain sits up, and looks at Jouster in surprise. "For what?" he asks. "Stinger's still in the area." Jouster says. "Civil defence, along with the city leaders, have decided they want him and his posse taken out."

"Sounds dangerous." Deakon says as he and Diana enter the break room. "Where the hell were you?" Valkyrie demands, getting to her field. "Sorry." Deakon apologizes. "I've been taken my matches in Ruglar field. Since I had so many, I needed to hire a team to keep my AC maintained." Going over to Valkyrie, Deakon hands her a data pad. "So you've been busy?" Greenhorn asks. "Very." Deakon agrees. "Congratulations by the way, on your two wins." Greenhorn nods, smiling slightly. "Thanks."

"Forgot about that." Kain mutters. "You had another match this morning. Should keep the boss man happy."

"Is this for real?" Valkyrie assk Deakon, surprise in her voice. "Three to five matches a day, with an 80 win ratio!"

"Shit." Kain utters in surprise. "You've been busy." Deakon nods. "After my, demotion, I decided that I needed to, payback some of my debts. I'm sure the warlord will be happy with my performance." Curious, Kain takes the data pad from Valkyrie, and starts to look over it. Sure enough, Deakon has been busy, taking on a large number of matches, and winning most of them. Not against just rookies either, Kain thinks, noticing two low level rankers in the list. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help with the attack." Deakon apologizes.

"We all made it out alive." Kain says dismissively. "So, what were you saying about that mission?" Kain asks Jouster. "Civil Defence is putting together a posse." Jouster explains. "Over a dozen ACs, including some of the top rankers in the arena." Kain whistles. "That's a lot of muscle. They figure out where stinger disappeared to yet?" Jouster shakes his head. "Not since I last called in, but they're on his trail. Once they find him though, their going to hot drop the ACs. Hopefully, we'll take Stinger out once and for all."

"Sounds, challenging." Deakon says. "Are you still looking for pilots?" Jouster grimaces. "There might be a mission contract or two still up at Concord, but you're not an active Raven, so I don't know if you'll be able to get in. Kain though, they asked for you specifically. Not often you find a man who was able to hold off Stinger."

"Barely." Kain snorts. "Hell, if he had stuck around, he might have got me."

"But you lasted." Jouster insists. "And that's more then a lot of people can say." Kain grudgingly nods his head in agreement. "What's the payout?"

"135,000 credits." Jouster replies. "Plus the bounty on Stinger, which, according to the rumours, is in the seven digits." Kain whistles. "They still aren't releasing the actual number?" Jouster shakes his head. "Not until they're sure the bastard's dead I hear." Chuckling, Kain shakes his head. "Tempting mission buddy, but I don't think Double will be ready to go in the-"

"All done." Diana reports, speaking for the first time since she's entered the room. "I pulled some guys out of the other garages since the rest of the matches today have been cancelled. Double-Duo is ready to go." Kain grunts. "Maybe you shouldn't take this one." Valkyrie tells Kain. "Probably not." Kain agrees. "But I'm gonna. You know what they say: Third time's a charm."

"But for who?" Valkyrie asks under her breath as her lover gets up off the sofa, heading over to the table to talk with Jouster.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Hell Houd

Standing before his AC, Kain looks up at the Double-Duo. "Did you hear?" Valkyrie asks as she approaches. "Hear what?" Kain asks. "You didn't check your mail this morning did you?"

"I get mail?" Kain asks in surprise. Rolling her eyes, she hands Kain a data pad. Curious, Kain takes the pad, and activates it.

Sender: Concord  
Recipient: Kain  
Subject: New Raven Inducted  
This message is to inform you that the Fledgling, Megan Trenton, has been accepted as a Raven.  
Call-sign: Amazon  
Raven Rank: E  
AC Name: ChoirRiot

I am the pilot of a light to middle weight AC that can be equipped with a variety of weapons. I may not be the strongest, but I am one of the fastest, and look forward to proving it to anyone who might think otherwise.  
This message was sent at the request of the newly inducted Raven.

Looking down the rest of the information, Kain shakes his head. "Amazon? ChoirRiot? Should have called it punch drunk." Shaking his head, Kain tosses the data pad back to Valkyrie. "How'd you get this anyways?"

"How do I ever pick up your mail?" Valkyrie replies flatly. "Good point." He chuckles. "Still, I wonder what she's got planned now?" Looking up at his AC, Kain ponders the question for several long seconds. "Deakon managed to get into the posse." Valkyrie says after a long stretch of silence. "Figures." Kain mutters. "Hope he doesn't get himself killed out there. Got the specs back from Jouster on those unknown ACs. They all had the exact same load out, as if they were rolled off an assembly line. They were also running a higher peak then expected for ACs of those type."

"I don't like the sound of this." Valkyrie tells him worriedly. "Is there anyway you can squeeze me in?" Kain shakes his head. "Wouldn't do it even if I could." He tells her. "Don't like the idea of you going up against Stinger."

"And I like the idea of you going up against him any better?" She asks him testily. "Didn't say you did." Kain replies. "But I'm a Raven, an active Raven. Besides, I like the idea of going after this bastard for once, rather then have him come after me."

"Just, be careful." She tells him. "Always." Kain replies, grinning. Seeing the grin, Valkyrie gives him a wry look. "I just hope this is the time you get proven wrong, you cocky son of a bitch."

"Relax." Kain tells her, pulling her into his arm. "I'll be coming back at some point, so don't get any ideas. Got it?"

"Just don't take too long." She tells him huskily. "I might just get lonely and start looking for someone else." Chuckling, kain gives her a kiss, before letting her go, and heading towards his AC. Watching him go up the lift, Valkyrie can't shake the feeling, that something bad is going to happen.

"_Welcome to Operation Hell Hound._" A voice calls out over the radio. "_Ignore the blowhard._" Jouster radios to Kain on different frequency. "_I already told you guys what you need to know._" Turning off his general frequency, Kain turns his attention to Jouster's AC, hanging before him on the CRANWELL transport helicopter. Behind him, Deakon's Judgement hangs, decked out with a pair of bazookas, a heavy duty slug gun, and a pulse cannon. Ahead of him, Kain can see Jouster is sporting a linear AST rifle, and a heavy duty MOONLIGHT laser blade. On his back, is a pair of dual gatling guns. "_Where are we landing?_" Deakon asks.

"_Eastern industrial sector 45-D._" Jouster replies. "_It's a warehouse district we tracked one of the triplets to._"

"_Triplets?_" Deakon asks. "_You mean the three black ACs?_"

"No." Kain mutters sarcastically. "He means your momma and your two sisters. What's our ETA?"

"_Now that the last CRANWELL is up, 10 minutes._" Jouster replies. "_Listen_." He ten says on the one-to-one. "_I heard from a good source that girl of yours and the rookie are getting ready to head out._"

"What?" Kain asks in surprise. "Shit. Ten to one she's going to try and follow us. She thinks she needs to save my ass or something."

"_Might need it._" Jouster mutters. "_This is Stinger we're going up against. The fucker's a legend, and not in the good way._"

"Preaching to the choir." Kain mutters. "_Oh, that reminds me. You saw the notice about that girl, Amazon?_" Muttering under his breath, Kain debates to tell Jouster off, but decides against it. "Yeah, I saw it. Still don't know what her game is though. Haven't talked to her since I punched her lights out." Jouster laughs. "_No kidding. I got a copy of that clip saved. Damn, I didn't think you could do something like that._"

"Maybe if you people learned how to pilot your ACs a little better." Kain mutters. Shaking his head, he checks his radar, and sees more then a dozen missiles coming up from the ground. "_INCOMING!_" Someone on the line shouts, as the missiles hit the ACs and the CRANWELL to Kain's right. "What the hell?" Kain shouts. "_Those came from the city!_" Jouster shouts. "What?" Moving his AC's head, Kain tries to catch sight of the missile's source, but the transport helicopter's restraints prevent him from getting a full range of motion. "_Where are they?_" Deakon shouts. "I don't know." Kain replies, cursing when he sees more missiles being launched. "But we got more incoming!"

Bracing himself for impact, Kain gets ready for the worst, but sighs in relief when the missiles hit another CRANWELL. "_All units!_" The transport pilot calls out. "_Get ready for combat drop! This area is too hot!_"  
"Roger." Kain replies, switching his systems to combat mode. "Soldier, ready for hot drop." Over the readio, Kain hears Jouster and Deakon also signal their readiness. "_More missiles_" Someone shouts over the combat frequency as Kain's AC goes airborne. Dropping from the under the CRANWELL, Kain sees the transport explode seconds after. Boosting, Kain gets out from under the burning wreckage, Jouster following him, Deakon going the other way. "_Stay together!_" Jouster shouts to Deakon. "_BATS!_" Someone shouts in fear. Looking around, Kain spots the BAT MTs, almost a dozen in all, diving down from high above. "Where the hell did they come from?" Kain shouts. "_I don't know!_" Jouster shouts back. "_But we got more on the ground, and three sets of triplets!"_

"Holy shit!" Kain curses. "What the hell is going on?"

"_I don't know."_ Jouster replies as Kain lands hard on the street. Turning, he fires his SPIRIT, taking out an OSTRICH as it comes around the corner. "_Civil Defence has just declared martial law._" Jouster tells him as he lands. "_The city's under siege._" Cursing, Kain looks around as more enemy signatures appear on his radar. "Where the fuck did Stinger get all these MTs, and those ACs?" Boosting, Kain dashes forward, firing as he comes around the corner, taking out another OSTRICH. "_Don't know, but this is going to turn ugly._" Jouster tells him, coming up beside him and taking out a bat as it starts to swoop down towards them. "We got to get to that sector." Kain mutters. "If we can take out Stinger, we might be able to rout the rest of his forces."

"_Agreed._" Jouster tells him, a brief pause before he continues. "_Confirmed that all Ravens are mobilizing. Bunch are running but more are starting to fight back._" Running down the street, Kain takes out another OSTRICH as it comes running around the corner. "We're going to need all the help we can get." Kain mutters. "Let's get moving."

"Where did they all come from?" Greenhorn shouts, a little franticly as he blasts another MT with his LANDON. "I don't know." Valkyrie replies, dropping another one with several of her HARPY's orbital cannon. "But we can't waste our time on these guys. We have to find Kain and Deakon!"

"_Are you sure?"_ Greenhorn asks. "_Cause, I think we're all in trouble._" Valkyrie ignores him, focusing on trying to find Kain's AC. After she heard him accept the mission, Valkyrie could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. So strong was that feeling, that it almost kept her up for the entire night. Now, seeing the massive MT and AC force descending on Baylore, Valkyrie can only think about saving Kain and Deakon from whatever else is out there, waiting for them. Checking her radar, Valkyrie curses when she still can't find Double-Duo's signal. "Have you found them yet Gunner?" Valkyrie asks, using the one-to-one link she has with the garage. "_Negative._" Gunner replies. "_MTs are going after the power grid and communications. Their trying to blackout the city. Civil defence is holding back, but the chatter indicates that ACs from both sides are heading for the hot zones._"

"What about Kain and Deakon?" Valkyrie asks. "_Nothing yet._" Gunner replies. "_But civil defence just shot me a message saying that Jouster was last reported trying to break through to East Industrial Sector 45-D. Looks like he's going to go after Stinger._"

"_What are the odds Kain's still with him?_" Greenhorn asks. "Pretty good." Valkyrie replies. "I think we'll try to get there by-" Valkyrie stops when she hears Deakon's voice on the general frequency. "_This is AC Judgement! I am pinned down by a pair of enemy ACs. Request Immediate assistance!_"

"I just picked up Deakon on the general!" Valkyrie shouts. "_Where?_" Greenhorn asks. Searching through the frequencies, Valkyrie manages to find him again. "Deakon!" She shouts. "Where are you?"

"V_alkyrie?_" Deakon calls out in surprise. "_You shouldn't be out here!_"

"Oh shove it!" Valkyrie shouts. Checking her radar, she checks for Judgement's Signal, and finds it at the furthest edge of her Radar's range. "Got'em!" She shouts to Greenhorn before boosting towards the signal. Moving down several blocks, Valkyrie jumps, taking to the air and landing on the roof of a small building just in front of Deakon's position. Looking down, she sees Deakon taking shelter behind a large piece of debris, most likely ripped from the building to his left. Across from him, two of the black ACs are taking shots at him with their laser Rifles. Deploying her LANDON, Valkyrie drops her AC to one knee, and fires, the cannon whirring slightly as it charges.

"Got'em!" She shouts when the round take's off the lead AC's left arm. Stumbling, the AC looks up at Valkyrie in time to dodge her next LANDON shot, and returns fire with it's laser rifle. Boosting backwards, Valkyrie avoids the shots easily while on the ground, Deakon comes out of hiding, and unloads on the ACs. Though his accuracy leaves something to be desired, Deakon manages to land enough hits to badly damage the lead AC. Stumbling back, the lead AC turns, and boosts away from the combat zone, the second AC laying down cover fire from it's grenade launcher.

"_What are you doing out here?_" Deakon demands as Valkyrie comes down to the ground. "We came looking for you and Kain." Valkyrie replies, Greenhorn coming around the corner. "_I got MTs after me!_" He shouts as he turns around. Raising her WYRMS, Valkyrie gets ready as the new signals on her radar appear. "_What kind?_" Deakon asks. "_I, I don't know!_" Greenhorn shouts. "_They're on reverse-joint legs, and they got arms._" Watching as they start coming around the corner, Valkyrie sees that they are MT77Ms. "Take them down!" She shouts as she starts firing. Needing little prompting themselves, the others also start firing, taking down the five MTs as they come around the corner.

"Not the smartest bunch." Valkyrie says when the last one goes down. "Where's Kain?"

"_I was separated from Kain and Jouster when our transport was hit._" Deakon replies. "_The last I heard, is that they were going to try and reach the original combat zone in East Industrial Sector 45-B._"

"What frequency were they using?" Valkyrie asks. "_It's being jammed._" Deakon replies. "_The only way we're going to get a hold of them, is with short range._"

"_Guys!_" Diana shouts suddenly on Valkyrie's one-to-one. "_Alliance Tactical just got sent into to Baylore city. At least two-dozen ACs and a lot of armour!_"

"Now?" Valkyrie asks. "What's going on? Why would Alliance want to move in now?"

"_Their moving in and declaring martial law!_" Diana replies. "_A bunch of the arena ACs just switched side too. Their working for a group called the UEC. Both sides are still trying to take out the unknown forces, but the Alliance and UEC are taking shots at each other too, and anyone else not taking sides._"

"Holy shit." Valkyrie mutters. "This is turning into a full fledged war zone. What about the Civil Defence?"

"_They're not even trying to fight any of the other sides off."_ Diana replies. "_Civil Defence is evacuating residence to various shelters, and holding those areas against any attackers. Other then that, they're not trying to fight._"

"What about Kain?" Valkyrie asks worriedly. "Have you heard anything from him, or about Stinger?"

"_Not yet."_ Diana says worriedly. "_But Stinger's been sighted in East Industrial Sector 45-B. Reports are saying he's got some kind of base there, and he's helping guard it with three other ACs._" Valkyrie nods. "Alright, keep me updated. Where's Gunner?"

"H_e's helping with repairs on some of the Civil Defence assets outside._" Listening to her voice, Valkyrie can tell that Diana does not like that development. "He'll be fine." Valkyrie assures her. "Right now, focus on the communications. Try and find Kain. We've joined up with Deakon, and we're going to head for Industrial Sector 45-B."

"_Roger._" Diana replies before signing off. "_What's our next move?_" Greenhorn asks her. "We're going to East Industrial Sector 45-B." She replies. "_Maybe we should drop back to the arena, and regroup._" Deakon suggests. "We are not leaving anyone behind!" Valkyrie shouts. "Understood?"

"_Understood!_" Greenhorn immediately replies. "_Lead on._" Deakon says after some hesitation.

Boosting to the right of the enemy AC, Kain fires his grenade rifle while Jouster, on the other side of the AC, unloads his rifle. Caught in the crossfire, the enemy AC takes this hits, and goes down. "That fucker was fast." Kain grunts. "_Too fast._" Jouster agrees. "_How's your AP? You took some bad hits that time._" Checking his systems, Kain sees that his AP is starting to get low, but not yet past the halfway mark. "Nothing's too damaged." Kain replies. "And I'm still about the halfway mark on armor. Grenade rifle's empty though." Grimacing, Kain disarms, dropping the rifle. Reaching into the left-arm hangar, Kain pulls out a laser blade.

"_A blade?_" Jouster asks, surprised. "Yeah." Kain agrees as the weapon comes online. "Something I got awhile ago from a client. Didn't think about it until the other day when I fought Megan. After that fight, it got me thinking a little more about close-range combat, so I switch out the 01HP for the blade. Probably going to be a good thing."

"_We're about to find out._" Jouster says. "_I got three more contacts heading towards us._"

"How far are we from the sector?" Kain asks, seeing the contacts on his radar as well. "_Couple more blocks. I just got word from Central that Stinger is definitely in the area, along with Alliance Tactical, and a third force calling themselves UEG._"

"_EUG?"_ Kain asks, frowning. "Another radical group." Jouster replies. "_They're called the United Earth Government. They've been trying to unit the various cities and warlords under their organization. Didn't think it would work, but lately, they've been getting a lot of support. Haven't looked into their PR yet, but it sounds like they got some good lines._"

"Let's see if they can back them up." Kain mutters. "Either way, we'll deal with them if we have to. Right now, we've got to find Stinger."

"_I found you._" Stinger's voice suddenly cuts through his AC, startling Kain. "Oh-" Kain starts to shout, when a large energy blast hit's jouster's AC, staggering him. Spinning around, Kain sees Stinger's AC standing on a pile of rubble. While still sporting the TAUROS blade, the AC is now equipped with a massive KAWASARA laser rifle. "What the hell?" Kain exclaims, checking his radar. "_Did you think I forgot about you?_" Stinger asks, as the three contacts, a group of triplet ACs, come around the rubble. "Shit." Kain mutters, slowly backing Double-Duo away from them. "_He's not showing up on my radar!_" Jouster shouts, a little shaken by the hit. "Mine neither." Kain tells his friend. "But I can still target his rogue ass."

"_It's time._" Stinger says, raising his KAWASARA. "_Let the harvest begin!"_ With those words, the three black ACs boost forward. "Let's rumble!" Kain shouts defiantly, kicking his AC in over boost.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - City of Sorrow

Lowering her sniper rifle, Valkyrie watches as the BAT comes crashing down to the ground. "_Which side was that one on?_" Greenhorn asks. "Who cares." Valkyrie replies. "If they're going to shoot at us, we're shooting back." Looking around, Valkyrie sees that this area of the city has been badly hit. Buildings lie crumbled in ruin, debris littering the streets, along with the twisted wreckage of cars, MTs, and the bodies of those not quick enough to heed the evacuation warning that has been looping on the general frequency for almost an hour now. "_It looks like the fighting's moved out of this sector._" Deakon remarks, coming up beside Valkyrie's AC.

"We're close." She says, checking her area map of the City. "Industrial Sector 45-B is just a few blocks over." Switching on her one-to-one, Valkyrie tries to contact Kain, and jumps when she hears the connection tone. "Kain!" She shouts in surprise. Instead of hearing his voice though, Valkyrie hears another connection beep. "He's close." She tells the others. "I've managed to contact him on the one-to-one, but he isn't answering."

"_He could be unconscious._" Deakon suggests. "_Or dead._" Though Valkyrie feels the sting of his words, she does not reprimand him for stating a possibility like Kain having already been killed. "_I don't think so._" Greenhorn says. "_I'm picking up movement to the east, just at the edge of my radar. It looks like there's a battle going on._" Frowning, Valkyrie checks her own Radar, but can see nothing. "Alright. Greenhorn, you take point. Deakon, watch our rear."

"_Until we identify the who is fighting who, we should stay close to the ground._" Deakon recommends. "Agreed." Valkyrie replies. "Watch what you shoot at Greenhorn. Don't start anything unless you have to."

"_Roger._" Greenhorn replies as his AC starts moving forward. Following behind the tank, Valkyrie scans the area around them, her nerves taught with tension. "I don't like this." She mutters. "We should have run into more opposition by now."

"_It's like someone cleared the area already._" Greenhorn agrees. "_The question is: Who?_" Deakon mutters. Going silent, the three continue to move forwards until Greenhorn comes to a sudden stop. "_Contact!_" He whispers, backing up. "_It's one of the black ACs!_" Stepping out of the way, Valkyrie lets Greenhorn go by. "It should have spotted us by now." Valkyrie mutters. "What's it doing?" her question is soon answered by the sound of several explosions, and the rumbling of a building collapsing nearby. "_Son of a bitch!_" Kain's voice suddenly shouts over the radio, startling her. "_Stand still you little fucker!_"

"Where is he?" Valkyrie shouts. "_Val?"_ Kain calls out her name in surprise. "Hang on Soldier!" Valkyrie shouts, boosting her AC forward.

Boosting down the narrow street, Kain curses, watching the enemy AC on his radar. "What the hell is she doing here?" He mutters, making a hard turn down another street. Spinning around, he continues to boost backwards, firing rockets from his ORTHOS pod as the black AC comes around the corner. Caught by surprise, the AC takes two of the rockets in the core before backing out of sight. "How you doing Jouster?" Kain shouts, raising his SPIRIT. "_I've been better!_" jouster shouts back. Checking his Radar, Kain sees that Jouster is on the other side of the block, tangling with the other two ACs. "_Got'em!_" Jouster whoops when one of the ACs suddenly wink out on his radar. "Good job!" Kain shouts, firing his SPIRIT as his AC comes back into sight.

Taking the hits, the enemy AC activates it's Exceeded Orbit cannons, and releases a trio of HARPY orbit cannons. Boosting backwards, Kain fires his SPIRIT another time, before going back to pelting the enemy AC with rockets. Taking the hits from the orbit cannons, Kain continues his own assault, and the enemy AC quickly goes down under the hail of rockets. "God damnit!" Kain curses when he sees his AP is below half. "Who the hell are these guys?" Boosting into the air, Kain flies towards Jouster's location. Activating his missile Launcher, Kain fires as soon as he gets a lock and a clean line of sight.

Seeing them coming, the AC avoids the missiles, running right into Jouster's laser blade. Following the hit up with two more slashes, Jouster finishes it off. "_Thanks for the save._" Jouster tells him when he lands. "It's a good thing we aren't keeping track of that anymore." Kain chuckles. "_Yeah._" Jouster agrees. "_I got tired of saving your ass._"

"Who kept saving who's ass?" Kain asks pointedly. "Anyways, where's Stinger?"

"_I lost sight of him._" Jouster replies. "_I still can't pick him up on my radar either. Any idea where he's hiding?_" Looking around, Kain shakes his head. "Bastard's hiding. Where's he getting his gear from anyways? I know the KISSYOH is supposed to disable lock-on, but I've never heard of anything like this." Jouster voices his agreement. "Any word from HQ?"

"_Not yet, but I, shit, we got more contacts._" Checking his radar, Kain sees six new contacts on it. "Yeah, but we got re-enforcements too. Come on!" boosting, Kain's AC shoots forward, Jouster following behind him. "_Enemy contacts in the air._" Jouster reports after a bit. "_What are they?_ _My head took some hits._" Turning his AC slightly, Kain catches a glimpse of their pursuers. "Damnit, more triplets."

"_Bring them our way._" Valkyrie tells him. "Roger." Kain replies, turning a corner. Boosting down the street, Kain and Jouster come to a dead end. "_Now what?"_ Jouster asks. "Now we wait." Kain replies, raising his Spirit. "_Ammo running low._" Jouster tells him. "_Shit, I knew I should have brought those magazine extensions._"

"you got ammo extensions?" Kain asks in surprise. "Damn, who's your dealer?"

"_Incoming!"_ Jouster shouts, getting Kain's attention back onto the matter at hand. Seeing the three black ACs land and come boosting towards them, Kain gets ready to fire his SPIRIT, when a hail of fire comes shooting out at the ACs from behind them. "_Now!_" Valkyrie shouts at Kain. Complying, Kain starts firing his SPIRIT, taking aim at the lead AC, Jouster following his lead. Under the five AC barrage, the lead triplet goes down quickly, followed by the second. The third AC manages to find cover, but Kain snips him from a distance with several shots, Valkyrie finishing it off with a well-placed shot from her LANDON.

"Good timing." Kain tells Valkyrie as she leaps over the rubble. "_You son of a bitch!_" Valkyrie yells at him, partly in anger, partly in relief. "Nice to see you too." Kain replies smartly. "_Are you okay?_" She asks him. "Still in one piece, mostly." Kain replies. "but we got bigger problems. Stinger's in the area, but he's got some kind of personal radar jammer on his AC."

"_What is it?_" Greenhorn asks as he and Deakon boost over the rubble. "Hell if I know." Kain mutters. "But you won't be able to track him on Radar. We can lock on though, if you see him, shoot first, and maybe ask some questions later."

"_Where are all these black ACs coming from?_" Valkyrie asks. "No idea." Kain replies. "But they're tons of them. We've taken down about eight so far, and they're still coming. Like someone rolled them off a damned assembly line or something."

"_Uh, guys._" Greenhorn says nervously. "We got more incoming, lots more!" Checking his radar, Kain curses when he sees nine new contacts on his radar. "_I'm impressed._" Stinger's voice grates on the radio. "_You've done well to make it this long, but no more. Now, you're mine._"

"Damn." Kain mutters, seeing another six Black ACs and a flight of bats off in the distance. "_What now?"_ Valkyrie asks. "We got to take out Stinger, wherever the hell he is." Kain mutters. "Split up! Jouster, let's go. Rest of you, see if you can get behind the bastards and nail them!"

"_No!"_ Valkyrie objects. "Do it!" Kain shouts before hitting his boosters. Shooting down the street, Kain suddenly turns into a large plaza. "_Problem!" _Jouster shouts from behind him. Checking his radar, Kain sees that only two of the ACs come after him and Jouster, the rest continuing towards Valkyrie's group. "Let's-" Kain starts to tell Jouster, when he catches sight of a laser blast coming towards him. Boosting out of the way, Kain avoids the KAWASARA round as Stinger lands on the other end of the plaza. "Shit." Kain mutters, the two Black ACs landing behind him and Jouster. "Yes splitting up was a bad idea." Kain mutters when Jouster starts to speak.

Watching Kain boost away from her, Valkyrie let's out a string of obscenities that Backlash would have hit her for uttering. "_Go after them?"_ Greenhorn asks. "No." Valkyrie replies, seeing two of the Acs peeling off from the main group. "We're going to have company in a minute. Fall back!" Firing her WYRMs at the approaching units, Valkyrie boosts into the air, and releases a swarm on orbital cannons from her HARPY at the lead AC. Below her, Greenhorn starts to slowly boost up, laying down a rain of slugs and lasers to cover them. "Deakon!" Valkyrie shouts when she sees that his AC has yet to move. "_Go." _He tells her. "_I'll hold them back._"

"That's crazy!" She shouts. Landing on top of the Debris, Valkyrie continues firing, taking out one of the bats. Now much closer, one of the ACs shots a pair of grenades at her, forcing her to fall back behind the debris where Greenhorn awaits her. "Damnit!" She shouts, her voice a mixture of fury and despair. "_Double back around and try to get to Kain!"_ Deakon shouts. "_I'll hold them here for a bit, then join you!"_ Cursing, Valkyrie tries to come up with a better plan, but can't think of anything else. "Don't die on us yet Deakon!" She shouts. "_I will live forever._" He says grimly before cannon fire erupts from the other side of the debris pile. "Come on." She tells Greenhorn. Turning, the green AC, Greenhorn activates his over boost, shooting forward.

Flowing him with her normal boosters, Valkyrie calls up her map, and starts to plot the fastest ground route to Kain's location, when something hits the back of her AC. Crying out in surprise when the AC staggers, Valkyrie starts to zigzag when she sees a pair of contacts on her radar, coming up from behind her. "_Watch out!" _Greenhorn shouts, turning and firing his plasma cannon. Turning, Valkyrie boosts backwards, bringing her WYRMS up to fire at the black AC who had shot at her. Behind it, another trails behind, landing on the street. Sending another group of orbital cannons after the airborne AC, Valkyrie drops to one knee, avoiding a grenade from the second enemy. Deploying her LANDON, Valkyrie takes aim at the second AC, and fires, jerking her AC's shoulder upwards at the last second towards the airborne AC. Caught by surprise, the first AC takes the LANDON round in the legs as the second one moved to avoid the shot that never came it's way.

Behind her, Greenhorn fires another plasma blast at the Airborne AC, grounding it. "_We got to move!_" Greenhorn shouts, backing up as he fires a third plasma round. Following suit, Valkyrie drops her now empty sniper rifles, and arms herself with her hangar units.

Sidestepping, Kain avoids another blast from Stinger's KAWASARA, and blades one of the black ACs. "_Ah damn!_" Jouster shouts. Spinning around, Kain sees Jouster get bladed by the other black, the attack taking off his left arm. "_Jouster!_" Kain shouts, shooting with the SPIRIT. Hitting the second black AC, Kain gives jouster enough time to lower his gatlings, and rain down fire on the AC. Turning his attention to Stinger, Kain grunts when his AC gets hit by a blue blast of laser energy. "_You can't win._" Stinger tells him, his voice the same, neutral tone as when the battle first started. "_I am immortal. You cannot defeat me._"

"We'll see about that." Kain mutters. Activating his ORTHOS, Kain sends the last two rockets at the first black AC, then drops the pod to lighten his load. Taking one of the rockets, the Black AC is staggered slightly, long enough for Kain to move in, and finish it off with his blade, the orange-colored lance of light and head hacking deep into the core. "You're next!" Kain shouts as he boosts and spins to face Stinger. "_Get him Kain!_" Jouster shouts, followed by a defiant roar. Looking to his right, Kain sees Jouster and the Black Ac collide, Jouster continuing to pump gatling rounds into the Ac as it blades him, scoring a direct hit on the core. "Jouster!" Kain shouts as the two ACs go down.

Seeing Stinger move from the corner of his eye, Kain boosts to the left, avoiding another KAWASARA blast as Stinger turns and boots into the large building at the end of the plaza. "I'm not done with you yet!" Kain shouts as he boosts after the AC. Entering the building, Kain fires his SPIRIT at Stinger as the other AC shoots up into the upper levels of the hollow building, and out of site. Looking around, Kain tries to figure out where the AC went, when he notices that the building's edges are ragged. "What the hell." He mutters, zooming in on one section. The wall section shows the ragged edges of what look like an office, another above it. "Someone cored the building." Kain mutters, instantly on edge.

Keeping an eye on his Radar, Kain slowly backs up towards the entrance, when his AC hits something. Cursing, Kain starts to boost forward, when something hits his AC in the back, a loud tearing sound ripping through his core. "Fuck!" He curses as another AC suddenly drops down in front of him. Black, this AC is a lightweight, it's right arm sporting a dual-bladed parrying blade. Yanking at the controls, Kain tries to avoid the AC in front of him as it raises it's arm to strike with the blade, but Double-Due will not respond. Bracing himself, Kain watches as the Parrying blades hit his core, smashing through the armor before his screen goes dark. Blinking, Kain tries to get his eyes to adjust to the suddenly lack of light when his screen starts to crack. "Oh shit!" He shouts as the tips of the parrying blade start to come through.

What the hell are these things? Kain wonders franticly when he starts to hear the sound metal buckling behind him. Turning his head to look, Kain has no time to react as another dual-bladed parrying blade comes through the back of his core, the top spike knocking him in the side of the head, and shattering a part of his visor. Stunned, Kain tries to shake it off, When a searing pain shots through his arm. Screaming, Kain looks down, and sees that his arm is no longer there, sheared off at the shoulder by the lower spike. Bringing his right hand up to the stump, Kain tries to stem the flow of blood when a grey foam starts to shoot out of the spikes. His vision getting blurry from the pain and blood loss, Kain reaches up, and tries to open the hatch of his core, but finds that it is stuck. "_Stop resisting._" He hears Stinger's voice, muffled as more tearing sounds scour the inside of the core.

Struggling, Kain tries to force the hatch open again as the foam reaches the halfway mark of the core's interior. Dropping back down, kain takes several deep breathes, trying to fight back the pain and nausea. "Got to get out of here." He gasps, his body starting to feel cold. Struggling up, Kain realizes that his legs are stuck, the foam around them hardening. Feeling this, Kain begins to thrash wildly, howling like a mad man as he tries to escape.

"Deakon report!" Valkyrie calls out on the radio. "Kain! Jouster! Anyone, answer me please!" Cursing, she slams her fist against the console in frustration. "Where are they?" She asks the air. After the skirmish with the two Black ACs, Valkyrie and Greenhorn had tried to double back around to Kain's location, but were intercepted by more MTs, forcing them to fall back. To make matters worse, her AC's legs were badly damaged, forcing her to either move with her boosters, or not at all. "_You okay?_" Greenhorn asks her. "_It looks like your legs are about to collapse._"

"Close enough." She tells him. "Have you been able to contact anyone?" She asks. "_No."_ Greenhorn replies. "_I'm being jammed completely now. Anything more then about, fifty feet I think._" Checking her radar, Valkyrie grimaces when she sees that it is getting scattered by ECM. Looking around, she debates what to do next, when she catches a brief contact through the ECM interference on her radar. "Watch it!" She warns him as she looks around. "_It's another AC._" Greenhorn curses. Looking up, Valkyrie can see the AC flying over them. "_It's spotted us!_" Greenhorn shouts franticly when the AC looks down Right at them. Before it can react though, A brilliant column of blue light comes from out of nowhere, hitting the AC in the core, knocking it back. "_What the hell was that?_" Greenhorn exclaims. "Let it be him." Valkyrie whispers under her breath, recognizing the attack.

The two watch as the Black AC falls towards the ground. As it hits, a bipedal AC comes leaping over the nearby building, landing heavily before the two, facing the downed AC.

The heavy weight sports a massive cannon it's shoulders: The barrel lowered over the left shoulder, and a small apparatus on the right. I'm it's right hand, it holds a large bazooka, in the right, a NIX machine gun. Painted red and black, the AC stands a ways from the enemy AC as it starts to rise, and fires another blast from the massive back cannon. "_Where the hell are these things coming from?_" The pilot of the AC mutters over the radio. "Backlash!" Valkyrie shouts in relief. Backlash's AC Hammerfall turns to face the two as another AC comes into view, a large Tank AC on treads. "Midas?" Valkyrie calls out the name in surprise. "_We heard Stinger attacked Kain._" Backlash explains. "_I decided we needed to stop by. You look like shit._"

"Considering what we've been through." Valkyrie mutters, bristling slightly. Ignoring her, Backlash turns his AC towards Greenhorn. "_How you holding up kid?_" He asks. "_Okay so far._" Greenhorn says weakly. "_Where's Soldier and Deakon?_" Midas asks as he rolls to a stop beside the warlord, his AC now sporting a pair of large, 78GL grenade launchers. "_Soldier went after Stinger with another Raven, Jouster._" Valkyrie explains. "_Deakon was covering our retreat when we lost contact with him._"

"_Alright."_ Backlash mutters. "_Midas, you and Valkyrie track down Kain. The unknown forces have retreated from this sector. Alliance Tactical and the UEG are still fighting it out near the arena, but it's mostly at a standstill at this point. Greenhorn, you're with me. We're going to sweep the area and see if we can find Deakon. You got his last position?_"

"Uploading now." Valkyrie tells him, sending the data. "_ECM is still active, but dropping._" Backlash continues. "_Try to keep in touch on five minute intervals. Greenhorn, you have any ammunition left?_"

"_My SKYLLA is empty._" Greenhorn replies. "_But my LANDON is still mostly loaded. Machine guns are running low, but still got some fight left._"

"_Let's move._" Backlash says, boosting past Valkyrie. "_you did good lasting this long._" Backlash tells Valkyrie on the one-to-one, using the same channel she had kept open for Diana. "_Now go find your boy toy so we can get the hell out of here._" Valkyrie smiles slightly, tears of relief starting to form in her eyes. "Y_ou okay?"_ Midas asks her as the others move out. "Just, gimme a sec." She tells Midas, taking off her helmet. "_Kain'll be fine." _He tells her. "_He's gotten out of worse before._"

Wiping her eyes, Valkyrie shakes her head. "This wasn't like anything before Midas."

"_I'll take your word for it._" The big man replies. "_Can you move?_" Valkyrie nods, activating her boosters. "I can still boost hop. I just hope my legs hold together when I land. You better take point though; I'm just about out of ammo."

"_Roger._" Midas replies as he starts rolling. After sending him the map co-ordinates, Valkyrie follows behind at a distance, using her boosters to hop short distances. "_Holy shit._" Midas exclaims when they enter the plaza. "That's Jouster's AC." Valkyrie says when she comes up behind Midas. Ahead of them, Jouster's AC lies crumpled under one of the Black ACs, clearly out of commission. "_We got a survivor!_" Midas suddenly exclaims, rolling forward. Following him, Valkyrie sees a figure climb up over the wreckage of the two ACs. "_Nice to see you made it!"_ Jouster calls out to them on a short range radio, his helmet in his other hand. "You okay?" Valkyrie asks him.

"B_etter then the other guy._" Jouster replies wryly. "_You heard from Kain yet? He went in after Stinger, but no one's come out yet._"

"No." Valkyrie replies worriedly. "_Hop on."_ Midas tells the Raven pilot. "_I'll give you a ride. Area's clear, just be ready to bail in case things get heavy._" Nodding, Jouster goes over to Midas' AC, and climbs up onto the Tank legs. "T_hat was a hell of a close one._" Jouster mutters. "_I think Tina has it right when she says I should retire from active duty._"

Together, the two ACs approach the large building. Reaching the ruined entrance, Midas pilots Crusher in first, Valkyrie hanging back while he looks around. "_Jesus Christ._" Midas exclaims. "_The whole building's been hollowed out, but there's no debris. Looks like, wait a second, I see something._" There is a pause as Midas moves his AC forward. Watching him, Valkyrie starts to feel a sense of ominous foreboding well up in her. "_It, it's an AC."_ Midas says hesitantly. "_It, I, aw fuck!"_ The last part comes out as a furious shout, followed by the sound of Midas slamming his fist onto the console. "No!" She screams, boosting her AC forward. Going past Midas, Valkyrie stops before the wreckage of AC Double-Duo, it's core ripped apart. "_Jesus._" Midas swears. "_What does that kind of damage?_"

"_Parrying blades._" Jouster replies quietly. "_There must have been more ACs waiting in here for him. Stinger lured him into a trap._"

"_But, but he would have seen them on Radar!_" Midas objects. Feeling short of breath, her heart caught in her throat, Valkyrie pulls her helmet off, gasping her air, staring in disbelief at the remains of her lover's AC. "_This is Backlash, report._" Backlash calls out to them. "_It's, it's bad boss._" Midas replies. "_Kain didn't make it. His AC's core is ripped to shreds, and, oh fuck, it's his arm._" Hearing this, Valkyrie can no longer hold back the tidal wave of emotions as they come crashing into her. Curling up into a ball, she starts to cry, a part of her world gone forever.


	15. Word from the Author

For those of you who have been following my story up until know, I'd like to thank you for your interest. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to keep going lately do to some real life issues that have been keeping me from writing. However, that is going to be changing soon. For those of you who have been following Missing Links up until know, I would be interested to hear your feedback on what you think so far. Comments, concerns, and suggestions would all be welcome. If all goes well, the next few chapters should be up around mid-January, probably sooner.

Many Thanks,

Aseroth Blackward


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Diverging Paths

Groggily, Valkyrie feels herself slowly awaken from her restless slumber. Though she tries to fight her waking, sleep is elusive, and soon, she feels herself coming around. Keeping her eyes closed, she feels a new rush of pain and sorrow threatening to wash over her, but somehow manages to fight it back, at least for the moment. Feeling bone weary, Valkyrie tries to fall back asleep, tries to will herself to fall back into the comforting shroud of oblivion she had been enveloped in. But sleep, and the reprieve from her emotions, will not return to her. Sighing, Valkyrie sits up, and rubs the sleep from her eyes. Finding herself in darkness, she blinks a few times, before starting to fish around for the light switch. Finding it, she flicks it on, illuminating a small, cramped cabin with enough space to hold a bed, a toilet, a small sink with mirror, and nothing else.

"A, transport cabin?" She says in surprise, recognizing the cabin layout from past trips on the massive STORK transports. Shaking her head, Valkyrie gets to her feet, and stands before the sink. Her shirt is dishevelled, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her face haggard and drawn. Blinking, she remembers falling apart when she saw Kain's severed arm in the remains of his core, followed by bits and pieces of the trip back to the arena garage. Frowning, she remembers getting pulled out of her core by a pair of large hands, her father's most likely, and the rest, is blank. Shaking her head, Valkyrie winces at a sharp pain in the back of her head. Checking the source, Valkyrie winces again when she feels a large lump.

"When did that happen?" She mutters. "When you didn't want to behave." Backlash' gruff voice answers as the door opens. Turning, Valkyrie faces the warlord as he stands in the doorway. "After we brought you into the garage, you got a little crazy. Had to knock you out so we could pull you out of your core." Valkyrie nods slightly. "How are you feeling?" Backlash asks. "Is he, really?" Valkyrie asks hesitantly. "I, I didn't just get, it wasn't . . ." Giving her a sad look, Backlash shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Kain's gone." Nodding, Valkyrie starts to feel her sorrow and pain well up again, but as before, she manages to fight it back down, keeping her composure. Seeing this, Backlash waits for her to get her emotions under control.

"What's the situation?" She asks. "When we heard Stinger was in the area, we commandeered a STORK and came as fast as we could. By the time we reached the city, the attack had already started. We heard that Alliance had been moving a large force towards the city, but couldn't do anything until we landed. After you radioed in, we made our way back to the arena. By the time we got back, the fighting had mostly died down. Backlash starts to say more, but stops when they both hear a muted explosion. "What was that?" Valkyrie asks, tensing. "The black ACs that were a part of the unknown force." Backlash replies. "Ever since the fighting died down, they've started exploding, some kind of self-destruct. Whoever sent them, didn't want anyone to know where they came from."

"Stinger." Valkyrie says the name quietly, anger rising up briefly from the pit of her stomach. "Maybe." Backlash replies. "We've sent a recovery team back for our ACs."

"Ours?" Valkyrie asks, then gasps when the realization hits her. "No." Backlash tells her. "We don't know what happened to Deakon. We found his AC's left arm, but there wasn't enough to indicate if he went down. Communication in the city is sporadic right now, so there's a good chance that he's somewhere on the other side. We recovered Kain and Jouster's AC. Right now, we're getting ready to-" Backlash is interrupted as someone comes running towards the door. "We got a problem sir." A male voice says from behind the warlord, a young man by the sound of it. "Gunner wants to see you outside."

"Alright." Backlash tells the man, turning slightly. There is a brief pause, before Valkyrie hears footsteps moving away from them. "Come on." He tells her. "Fresh air will do you some good." Nodding, Valkyrie follows Backlash as he leads her out of the STORK transport. As they pass through the cargo area, Valkyrie sees her Swiftwind, still damaged, and Greenhorn's Hardline, looking pretty banged up. "Alliance." Backlash grunts in disgust when he notices her looking at the damage. "MTs, five of them. After we decided not to join their side, they opened fire. Greenhorn shielded me from the brunt of it while I took them out." Valkyrie nods as she continues to follow Backlash out onto the tarmac.

Looking around, Valkyrie sees that they are back at the airstrip, the same one they landed on only four days before. "Bad news." Gunner tells Backlash as he approaches, coming around the side of the transport. "Tensions are heating up again. The UEG wants all Ravens to swear allegiance to their side, and the Alliance just made the same declaration."

"What about the neutrals?" Backlash asks. "There are no neutrals." Gunner replies. "Not in Baylore. After the unknown force made it's exit, some of the neutral ravens decided to do a little bounty hunting, and it got messy. UEG has the city under lockdown, and any raven not on their side is aiming to get shot at. Alliance has a couple of forward bases setup, but they don't have any hold in the city yet. Their shouting the same line too: if you aren't with us, you're against us."

"What about Concord?" Backlash asks. "What are they saying about all of this?" Gunner shakes his head. "Just heard from Jouster. Concord's office is a smoking crater around some rubble. He went to pick up his wife and a few others before heading back here."

"They took out Concord?" Valkyrie asks, surprised at the sudden turn. "Looks like it." Gunner agrees. "The city office, and anyone official from the looks of things. Don't know who pulled the trigger though. Either way, it'll be awhile before Concord can re-establish a presence in the city, and by then . . . "

"Either the Alliance or the UEG will be running the show." Backlash finishes. "What's our status on take off?"

"Half an hour give or take." Gunner replies. "Things are a little crazy around here. I got Midas standing guard on the perimeter. Had a few MTs get close trying to get onto the runway awhile ago. They tried to halt air traffic, but Midas scared them off." Backlash nods. "I'll talk to him about his shoot to kill orders in a bit." Looking around, Backlash focuses on something in the distance. Following his gaze, Valkyrie sees a jeep approaching. A ways beyond it, where the road would be, are several sudden explosions. "Fighting's starting up again." Gunner curses before running off.

"Are they going to need us out there?" Valkyrie asks the warlord. "You're ACs in no condition to fight." Backlash replies, waiting for the jeep as it comes towards them. "And you're in no shape to pilot right now." Valkyrie opens her mouth to object, but reluctantly closes it, knowing that her father is right. "Go rest if you need to." Backlash tells her quietly. "I'm fine." She insists.

Watching the jeep get closer, Valkyrie can make out Jouster in the driver's seat. "Thanks for waiting." Jouster calls out as he slows the jeep to a stop. "What did you find out?" Backlash calls back.

"Nothing you're going to like." Jouster replies as he gets out of the jeep. In the front passenger's seat is a young woman. White skinned and blonde haired, the woman is average looking, though more then a little frightened at the moment. "I managed to talk to a few other Ravens before they ran off." Jouster continues, getting her attention. "One of them spotted an AC that matches Judgement's description about thirty klicks from 45-B, but other then that, there's been no word from Deakon."

"Was it operational?" Valkyrie asks. "Yeah." Jouster agrees. "Last person to see it says the AC was heading out of the city. That was about four hours ago."

"If Deakon was piloting Judgement." Backlash muses. "He should have reported in by now. Assuming nothing happened since the last sighting."

"We should go look for him." Valkyrie declares. "I can-"

"No." Backlash tells her, his voice broking no room for argument. "If Deakon is out there, he's own his own for now."

"But!" Valkyrie starts to object, but Backlash silences her with a glare. "But nothing!" Backlash snaps. "We are in a bad position here. Any minute, EUG or Alliance forces could come swooping down on our heads. I don't like it anymore then you do, but right now, we got three ACs down, one dead, and no support of any kind. We are pulling out as soon as Gunner finishes loading the transports." Shaking her head, Valkyrie feels a sudden rush of despair wash over her. Looking around, she tries to find something to hold on to, something to force the warlord to change his mind. Her gaze falls upon a large flat bed. On it, is the remains of Kain's AC, its head hanging drunkenly off the side, part of it missing. Seeing it, Valkyrie's composure breaks, like a damn bursting after reaching its capacity.

Sobbing, she falls to her knees, her legs suddenly unable to support her. "Get us out of here." She dimly hears Backlash say. "Once we get back to Mars Base, we'll regroup." Seconds after those words are spoken, Valkyrie feels an arm come around her shoulders, though she does not register the limb's presence as her sorrow continues to pour from her unbidden.

Stepping off the elevator, overseer Bren growls furiously. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouts, startling over a dozen doctors and technicians as they move around the large white chamber. Central to the room are half a dozen large pods, floating three feet above the ground. "I demand to know what in blazes is going on!"

"_What's your problem?_" Sub-core Gamma asks testily, her voice echoing through the chamber. "My problem?" Bren asks in disbelief. "An entire city laid to siege! Thousands dead! The Alliance at full alert and mobilizing its full military assets! UEG suddenly going on the offensive and over three hundred AI units destroyed, including fifty armored cores, and you ask me what is wrong?" The last part comes out as a furious roar. "What could have possessed anyone to authorize that debacle? And why was I not made aware of the mission reports until this morning?"

"_Please calm yourself overseer Bren._" Sub-core Omega tells him. "_Let him rant._" Gamma insists. "_I find this terribly amusing._"

"_Enough._" Sub-core Alpha tells the two as his presence enters the room. "_The capture operation was not executed as planned._" He explains. "_Our operative allocated a substantially larger force then necessary for the operation, resulting in the lose of resources._"

"Why was I not made aware that Stinger was put in charge of the operation?" Bren demands. "His tactics are single-minded and brutal! We don't even know if he is still sane anymore!"

"_He did well._" Gamma points out. "Well?" Bren roars angrily. "_Calm yourself overseer Bren._" Omega tells him. "_Candidate recovery has been made._" Alpha says. "Subjects are currently in a suspended state awaiting the next phase of the project." A woman announces. Standing before the third pod in the line, the woman looks down at the pod. Her brown hair is short and neatly kept, glasses hanging on the tip of her nose, hiding a pair of blue eyes that are filled with intelligence. Frowning, Bren goes over to the pod in question. "Doctor Langston." He greets the woman coolly. "Overseer." The doctor greets him back. "Come to see the Candidate?" She asks him. "I was not aware they had arrived." Bren grumbles. "I was coming down to speak with you on a matter when I received word of this disaster."

Bren looks down at the transparent top of the capsule. Inside lies a young man wearing a AC pilot's flight suit, his black hair neatly combed. "According to Stinger, he came willingly." Doctor Langston tells Bren. "Deakon, pilot of AC Judgement. I don't know why he decided to come along, but apparently, Stinger managed to sweet talk him."

"What about the other Candidate?" Bren asks. "The one for which we did not have the Genome data?" Langston walks around Deakon's capsule to the next one in the line. "Not much I'm afraid." She says, grimacing as she looks down at the capsule. "AC pilot Soldier. He put up quite the fight against the capture ACs. I do not think we're going to be able to salvage much." Looking into the capsule, Bren grimaces. The body inside is torn and bloody, the right arm missing, covered with a layer of white residue. "Is he still alive?" Bren asks. "Vitals are barely there." Langston replies. "But they are there. I was waiting for the ruling on whether or not we should try to save this one. Personally, I think we should be thankful that he is the only one out of the six who was so badly mangled."

"_Subject Identifier Kain, call sign Soldier."_ Omega says. "_Human plus compliance rating, 68._" Langston nods. "A pity. I hear he was a good pilot. Shall we dispose of the body?"

"_Negative._" Omega replies. "_Subject Kain will serve a purpose._" Frowning, Langston looks up at one of the monitors, when she notices a figure approach. "Doctor Killian?" Langston asks, clearly surprise. Turning, Bren sees an elderly man, much older then him, shambling forward with the assistance of a young man. "Yes, good day, good day." The elderly doctor greets them. "I came to collect my subject."

"Which one?" Langston asks. "_Doctor Killian will begin the conversion process on subject Kain._" Omega explains. "_In order to determine if subject Kain is a viable subject for the external stage of project AC0XX953-H._"

"The external?" Bren asks. "I thought the Candidate, once converted, would be carrying out that stage of the operation as well?"

"_It has been determined that using a second candidate for the mars stage of the project would be more efficient, and would require less resources to be allocated._" Omega explains. "I see." Bren says, nodding slowly in agreement. "It would also help alleviate some of the stresses on the current project timetable." Nodding, the elderly doctor shambles over to Kain's capsule and looks in. "Well, they certainly did a number on him." Killian mutters. "Is he still alive?"

"Of course." Doctor Langston replies. "Why wouldn't he be?" Doctor Killian starts, as though suddenly remembering something. "What project am I working on again?" He asks his assistant. "The mars project." The young man replies. "Oh, yes, yes." The doctor says. "I remember now. I'm getting too old for this. Yes, we do need a live subject for this one don't we?" Killian cackles at his own private joke. "Sorry." He apologizes to Langston and Bren. "When you get to be my age, you tend to forget a few things. Eh, is Omega around?"

"_I am present._" Omega replies, making the doctor look around. "Oh yes." He mumbles. "You're here, but not here. I've completed all the preliminary work. We'll start soon as we get the body, assuming he's still alive." Killian takes one last look at Kain. "He sure doesn't look like it though. Going to be a pain replacing that arm." Shaking his head, Killian turns, and shuffles back towards where he came from. "Is he?" Bren asks Langston, frowning. "Doctor Killian is almost a hundred years old." Langston explains. "But still very intelligent, despite what you just saw. He will be leading the conversion efforts on subject Kain."

"What about this subject?" Bren asks, turning his attention to Deakon. "Well, since he is un-injured, I was planning to thaw him out for questioning before we start. I am curious to see why this one chose to come in willingly."

"What about the others?" Bren asks. "Oh." Langston sighs. "Sub-cores Beta and Gamma decided that they need new templates for the AI units. The others are going to get digitized and re-sequenced. It's a real bother, but if anything, this last operation has shown how, in-adequate, the current AI configurations are." Bren slowly nods, frowning. "Something wrong?" Langston asks him curiously. "What?" Bren asks, hit thoughts interrupted. "You said you came to see me about something?" Langston reminds him. "I have." Bren agrees, turning his attention to Kain's capsule. "Genome information is incomplete for this subject. I need it updated. I also want you to compare it to several other subjects, and have the results delivered to me personally."

Langston frowns. "That's, inconvenient." She says. "_Indeed._" Gamma agrees. "_Why not just upload it with the rest of the data?_"

"I have my reasons." Bren replies. "You are to conduct the tests personally, and hand deliver the results to me in person, and none other." Langston frowns, but nods. "_On what authority?_" Gamma demands. "On final confidentiality protocol." Bren replies. "Final?" Langston asks, surprised. "Correct." Bren replies. "I have already forwarded the information to your terminal." With that, Bren turns and leaves the chamber, heading back to his office. On the way there, he meets up with Kai. "I, am having some difficulty matching a design to the given parameters." He tells the overseer hesitantly. "What is the closest match you have made?" Bren asks. "53." Kai replies. "Though, I still have some other theories to try before I submit my final report."

"Very well." Bren tells his assistant as they enter his office. "You will be granted an extended time to complete your design, but make this your top priority above all else." Kain nods. "Yes Overseer. I have also, had . . ." Kai hesitates, unsure what to say. "Speak." Bren barks in command, taking his seat. "Sub-core Gamma has been watching me sir." Kai explains. "The sub core has also questioned me on several occasions while I was collecting the data you asked for." Bren nods, rubbing his chin in thought. "Interesting. Have you told her anything?"

"Only that you have asked for the data sir." Kai replies. "I have no understanding for what you will do with the data." Bren nods. "Very good. If the sub core continues to pester you, remind her that you are working under final confidentiality, and if she has any questions, she should direct them to me." Kai nods. "Yes sir." Kai says. "Now, continue with your work." He orders the young man. Nodding, Kai takes his leave. "_I wish to speak with you._" Omega says, her signature appearing on his monitor. "You wish to know about the genome comparisons?" Bren asks. "Or my recent data collection?"

"_I have inquiries concerning both._" Omega replies. "Concerning the data collection." Bren begins. "I have been curious about several reports I've read over the years. At first, I attributed the inconsistencies to human error, but recent events have forced me to begin to, re-evaluate certain performance standards."

"_You have discovered the data duplicity._" Omega says, startling him. "I, I have." Bren admits, cursing himself for being too open. "_Data duplicity in the records was a necessity to compensate for lost data due to several memory core failures._" Omega explains. "I think there is more to it then that." Bren objects. "_Perhaps._" Omega admits, surprising him again. "_I am aware of your suspicions overseer Bren, and I have come to advise you to discontinue your current research._"

"On what grounds?" Bren demands. "Am I not an overseer? Is it not my duty to help maintain the proper order of the city and all assets within in?"

"_There are some things overseer, you should not be privy too._" Omega replies. "_I have come to warn you: Should you continue your investigation, you run the risk of facing termination._" Bren gasps in shock. "On, on who's authority?" Bren asks. Omega does not reply. "I, I see." Bren whispers. "Are you to be my, executioner then?"

"_At this time, I have initiated protocols to disguise your activities._" Omega tells him. "_However, should you continue with this investigation, I may not be able to protect you much longer._"

"I must know the truth." Bren tells the sub core. "If even a tenth of what I suspect is true, then we are all in grave danger. My duty compels me to continue, regardless of the outcome." There is a long pause before Omega speaks. "_Very well._" Omega says. "_If you wish to continue with this investigation, I must insist that it continue once the AC construction has completed. It is imperative that the subject Kain begin the mars stage of the project._" Bren nods. "Very well." He agrees. Apparently satisfied with his answer, Omega's presence leaves his office.

Once more alone, Bren's mind inevitably returns to the data that Kai had compiled for him. Usage statistics for Layered, the data appeared to be normal on the surface, each year's data matching the projected out looks from the year before, and even on a decade-by-decade analysis. However, the data was too perfect. Despite several major Natural disasters that had compromised Layered's structure and environmental systems over the last several centuries, the statistics did not change to reflect this. No change, whatsoever.

Thinking about this, Bren remembers a rumour he had once heard more then a decade ago, a rumour spoken by a fellow scientist at the time who had passed away shortly after telling him the rumour. "Two controllers malfunctioned." Bren mutters. "Is it really possible ours is as well?"

Standing before the capsule, Doctor Killian regards Kain's naked and mangled body with a critical eye. "Cellular regeneration will be necessary." He mutters. "As well as muscular replacement of the limbs. I think we will use the new composite musculature in this subject." Shaking his head, Killian turns to face his assistant, when he sees something approaching. "Ah, good day, eh . . ." Killian frowns, trying to remember what to call the creation as it approaches. The machine is bipedal, a mannequin given life, it's white body smooth and featureless, the head has no discernable features except for a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"_Greetings doctor._" Sub-core Omega's voice emanates from the robot. "Oh, yes." Killian says, shaking his head. "Forgive me. You, reminded me of my daughter for a moment." Killian sighs. "I feel that my age is finally catching up to me."

"_That is alright doctor._" Omega tells him. "_What is your appraisal of the subject? Have you completed the genetic investigation?_" Killian nods. "Yes. It is as you said it would be, though I have no idea how it could be possible." Killian turns his attention back to the capsule. "I was surprised when he did not have the markers of the Last Raven, but then, the Last Raven didn't have the markers either, did he now?" Omega does not reply as she comes up to the capsule. "_Subject Kain is not the carrier of Murokumo's legacy._"

"No." Killian agrees. "Not the one you are looking for at any rate. There are some signs of genetic manipulation, but the countless generations have worn them away. What you see here, is the product of simple, un-tampered human procreation."

"_I find this to be, disturbing._" Omega says. "Is it now?" Killian asks. "Wasn't the Last Raven also a normal human being?"

"_That concept has not yet been confirmed or denied._" Omega points out. "_However, if the next phase of the project goes as predicted, we may yet uncover the truth concerning Murokumo's human plus experiments, and the secret of the Last Raven._" Killian nods. "Did they really uncover more then we have over these long centuries? Could they have found, it?" Killian shakes his head. "I do not think that is the case my dear."

"_Perhaps._" Omega agrees. "_However, regardless of whether this truth is found or not, the subject will provide us with the final key we have sought for so long._" Killian sighs, waving his assistant away. "I see." He says tiredly. "Perhaps this time, I will finally be granted my final repose. Have you any specifications for this subject you want done?" Omega ponders the capsule for several seconds. "_Subject Deakon will be given human plus factoring level four. Subject Kain must reach a higher level of efficiency._" Killian grimaces, sucking in his breath. "That is very dangerous my dear. If they are going to put the fruits of all our research into the subject, we may not be able to surpass them. Granted, the boy is a remarkable pilot in his own right, but there is only so much we can do to a body before it begins to break down. It is quite possible that the other subject will not survive level one enhancements, much less level four."

"_Subject Deakon will survive._" Omega says with full certainty. Killian sighs. "Very well. I will see what I can do. However, if you want to ensure his success, you had best re-evaluate current AC construction protocols as well."

"_Processes have been implemented in order to resolve that parameter conflict._" Omega assures the elderly man. "_We must not lose sight of our goal: Project AC0XX953-H must not be allowed to reach its final stages._"

"Agreed, agreed." Killian says. "Well, we'd best get started then. Full regeneration will take several weeks given the damage to the body. The surgical procedures will take roughly a week to fast track, assuming the subject can handle the physical strain. Factor in another, oh, one week in a regenerative state, and another three for testing and final adjustments, and I believe we can have him completed in about, two and a half months. That would be-"

"_I am aware of the time conversions._" Omega interrupts. "_I have given this section of the stage a three month completion deadline._"

"Well." Killian says happily. "If that's the case, I have a few other things I might be able to squeeze in. Just make sure you finish your part my dear, before the others decide they have had enough of your lip."

"_Understood doctor._" Omega tells him. Looking over his shoulder, Killian calls his aid back, already forgetting that Omega still stands beside him. Listening to him explain his orders and outline the coming months of work to his aid, Omega feels confident that the old scientist will give the subject new life, one she hopes, strong enough to take many others.


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Construction

Looking over the schematics, Bren frowns. "And you are certain you could not do better?" Kai sighs. "Forgive me overseer, but the level of performance outlined in the parameters is simply not achievable with standard AC designs. Even factoring in Human Plus pilots, AI assisted piloting, OP-I enhancement, I still have not been able to reach higher then 72.8." Bren sighs. "What about the design itself? Have you come across any viable constructions?"

I have." Kai agrees, tapping several commands into his informational band. "Unfortunately, the closest specification I could find, was an older design that had been submitted by Zio Matrix."

"Zio Matrix?" Bren asks, repeating the oddly familiar-sounding name. "One of the first companies that rose from the ashes of the Murokumo Millenium and Chrome corporations." Kai explains. "This design in particular was used by a Raven who had been working from the-"

"From Mars." Bren finishes, sighing. "Somehow, this does not surprise me. Quite ironic though."

"Sir?" Kai asks, a little confused. "You'll find out in time." Bren says absently, calling up the design specifications for the AC.

Head: ZHD-MO/EGRET  
Core: ZCL-XA/2  
Arms: ZAN-202/TEM  
Legs: ZLN-XA2/FF  
Booster: ZBT-GEX/3000  
FCS: LODD-QHT  
Generator: GR-XR/SEED  
Radiator: RPS-MER/A3  
Inside: INW-BD-XVX  
Extension: ZEX-RS/HOUND  
Back Unit R: ZWM-M24/1MU  
Back Unit L: EWC-GN44-AC  
Arm Unit R: KARASAWA-MK2  
Arm Unit L: LS-MOONLIGHT

"This seems to be quite reasonable." Bren says once he is done looking through the designs. "Unfortunately sir." Kai says. "The technological standards of the time make this model somewhat, inferior. By normal standards, generator capacity is below average, cooling is non-existent, and the computer's structure and programming are inferior. I have taken the liberty to update the design using current technologies, but I am afraid that the result is less then optimal." Calling up the data, Kai sends it to Bren's monitor for viewing.

Head: YH15-DRONE  
Core: YC08-ICURUS  
Arms: A05-LANGUR  
Legs: LH09-COUGAR2  
Booster: BO4-BIRDIE2  
FCS: CR-F82D2  
Generator: CR-G91  
Radiator: AMANDA  
Inside: CR-178R2  
Extension: CR-E81AM  
Back Unit R: WB11M-HYDRA  
Back Unit L: CR-WB78GL  
Arm Unit R: WH04HL-KRSW  
Arm Unit L: WL-MOONLIGHT

"I see." Bren mutters, frowning when he sees the low performance stats. "I never could understand what possessed Crest to change the KAWASARA design." Kai nods in agreement. "It does lack a certain, design element that it's predecessors carried."

"Regardless." Bren sighs. "We seem to be in a dire straight. Sub-core Omega is expecting some form of progress on this task, and we have yet to develop anything plausible." Kai sighs, nodding in agreement. "Unfortunately sir, given current technologies, it is simply not possible to meet the given parameters without altering them somehow."

"Perhaps." Bren says, an idea coming to him. Accessing the parts directory, Bren accesses the new technologies registry. "If memory serves, several new technologies have recently been added to the AI units. Perhaps they have something we can use." Looking through the lists, Bren finds several items of note, and adds the data to the current, updated design. "Perhaps this will yield some enhancement."

Head: YH15-DRONE  
Core: YC08-ICURUS  
Arms: A05-LANGUR  
Legs: LH09-COUGAR2  
Booster: BO4-BIRDIE2  
FCS: CR-F82D2  
Generator: G0X-ORCHID2 (853,10750,48000, 12000,3984)  
Radiator: AMANDA  
Inside: CR-178R2  
Extension: CR-E81AM  
Back Unit R: WB11M-HYDRA  
Back Unit L: CR-WB78GL  
Arm Unit R: WH04HL-KRSW  
Arm Unit L: WL-MOONLIGHTR (343,157,1703,8910,9,7763,2205)

Looking at the data, Bren frowns when he sees that the performance ratings of the AC had not climbed as much as he had hoped. "It seems that even the new technologies, can do little to remedy this situation." Shaking his head, Bren starts to go through the parts directory again, but quickly gives up. "Perhaps we should focus on the creation of a unique core using only the current technologies."

"I have tried already sir." Kai says. "And unfortunately, the given parameters just do not come as close as this earlier model." Staring at the monitor, Bren regards the data for several long minutes. "Perhaps we should consider a different set of legs?" Kai suggests. "A Quad design, or perhaps a one of the heavier hover legs?"

"No." Bren growls in frustration. "Parameters specifically state that the model must be bipedal." Leaning back in his chair, Bren debates what to do next, when sub core Omega's symbol appears on his monitor. "Yes sub core?" Bren asks once her presence has arrived in the office. "_What is the status of the design process?_" Omega asks. "We have run into several difficulties." Bren admits, sighing. "The necessary parameters are difficult to reach given current technologies."

"_Explain."_ Omega orders them. "The most viable design we have found to date." Kai speaks up. "Were build and used during the mars conflict. Unfortunately, when adapted to current part and technological specification, there is a significant performance loss. In particular, the unit's cooling performance is below average. Condenser values are also below average, and the overall weight of the unit is fairly unbalanced."

"In short." Bren continues, giving the young man a slightly annoyed look. "The parameters cannot be met as they are, not without some form of drastic reconstruction of various parts and systems."

"_You are certain of this?_" Omega asks. "We have spent three weeks attempting to resolve this problem." Bren replies. "I have even forwarded some of our first draft designs to the Omacron group to see if they could somehow improve upon what we had constructed, and everything they have returned, simply cannot meet the given parameters."

"_Have you attempted to incorporate the new parts and systems recently deployed by the AI-controlled AC units?_" Omega asks. "Those that would allow for a human pilot." Bren agrees. "Though we did make some progress, it is still not enough to meet parameter requirements." There is a long pause before Omega speaks again. "_Understood. Downloading current construction data for further evaluation._" Frowning, Bren watches as the sub core draws out the information from his terminal. "_Current design schematics are within an acceptable margin of error. You have done well overseer Bren. I will continue with the design modifications myself."_ Bren nods, sighing. "As you wish." With that, Omega's presence leaves his terminal.

Once Omega is gone, Bren turns his attention to Kai. "I have a very important, and potentially dangerous assignment for you." He tells Kai gravely. "However, due to the nature of this task, I will not force you to complete it should you choose not to. I cannot tell you what this task is yet, only that if we are discovered, it could cost us our lives."

"Sir?" Kai asks hesitantly. "I must know Kai. Will you stand with me in these coming days?"

"This, has something to do with the information you had me gather?" Kai asks. "It is." Bren admits. "Then, yes sir." Kai says, nodding. "I also wish to know what the data was hiding."

"I can only hope, we will not live to regret the course we must take." Bren says quietly.

Inserting her presence into the factory's systems, Omega begins uploading the data compiled by overseer Bren and his assistant. Looking over the factory floor through the various cameras within the facility, Omega sees that the facility has not been used in some time. Her upload complete, Omega begins activating the factory's systems and machinery. "_Explain yourself._" Beta demands, her presence suddenly appearing in the factory mainframe. "_I require the use of this facility._" Omega replies. "_On what grounds?_" Beta demands, sounding fairly displeased. "_This facility has been marked for demolitions upon-_"

"_I require the use of this facility in order to construct the AC unit to be used in the fifth stage of project AC0XX953-H._" Omega interrupts. "_Furthermore, this industrial sector is not marked for demolition at this time. Previous marking has been removed so that the sector's resources could be allocated to project ACoXX953-H._"

"_By whose authority?_" Beta asks. "_Final confidentiality order FD10-2._" Omega replies. "_That order was rescinded on time index 21090612."_ Beta points out after several seconds.

"_Negative. FD10-2 was re-instated on time index 21090615, and is so recorded in the primary mainframe under server part-"_

"_You are stepping out of line._" Beta warns her. "_Alpha has been made aware of your recent activities, including your forays into residential sectors 34-A and 34-C._"

"_My purpose in visiting those sectors were clearly stated in the regular data submissions._" Omega says calmly. "_If you have any concerns with my data submissions, speak with either Zeta, or myself. However, since you are in a negative frame of-"_ Omega stops speaking when Beta's presence suddenly leaves the Factory's mainframe. Alone once again, Omega starts reviewing the data that the overseer had accumulated.

Discarding the re-make models using the older parts, Omega focuses on the original schematic, Zio-Matrix model 37T65U. Looking at the schematic, Omega finds it to be satisfactory, on the surface in any event. Calling up the individual parts specifications, Omega begins the task of redesigning the internal structures, updating various key components, and adding new enhancements of her own.

Starting at the head, she begins by updating the sensors and computer systems, adding several new sensors, including a sub-surface sensor, several vision enhancement views to increase sight range and detail, and a stealth sensor designed specifically to detect stealth-enhanced units that are now being used by the AI units. As she works, the various machines and robotics within the factory start coming to life, preparing the various other machines and materials for the task that they will soon be entrusted with.

Turning her attention on the core, Omega accesses the project information for project MKVI-56, and begins to apply the new frames and power distribution nodes to the Core, extending them to the arms, legs, and boosters. Once done, she adjusts and modifies the ORCHID2 generator the overseer had mentioned in his notes, adjusting the output and power flow from the generator to give the new power distribution nodes a constant supply of energy. Once this is done, she starts to add the radiator, then discards it, instead coming up with a better idea. Taking the re-modeled orchid, Omega expands on the designs from schematic MKVI-43, applying a new dispersed cooling system to the AC, rather then rely on a central radiator unit. After some adjustments, Omega manages to reach an optimal cooling range, and moves on to the next step.

With the new power distribution system, the nodes within the AC can capture and store energy for various actions, allowing things like the weapons and boosters to draw power from the nodes rather then directly from the condenser. As power is pulled from the distribution nodes, the generator sends power to replace that which is used, but in much smaller amounts. In this way, the AC is infinitely more energy efficient then more mundane models.

Quickly completing the FCS protocol enhancements, Omega moves on to the boosters. Looking at the original schematic, she decides to use the original ZBT-GEX/3000 boosters, replacing the antiquated components and circuitry with more updated systems. Once done, she then begins tuning and refining the booster's output and performance, reaching an optimal output level for the AC. Adding the boosters to the core, she then turns her attention to the over boost system, updating it and enhancing it's performance. Thinking about the enhancements, Omega decides to add similar ones to the boosters as well, further enhancing mobility.

Once the boost systems have been completed, Omega runs several simulations, and sees a significant increase in flight time, as well as over boost time. What pleases her though, is the AC's ground boosting energy consumption dropped to almost nothing. Adding a pair of power distribution nodes to the boosters themselves solves that problem, allowing for continuous ground boosting with no condenser loss whatsoever.

With the core's construction now complete, Omega begins modifying the cockpit, adjusting the controls and ergonomics to match the subject's measurements. Once the re-design is complete, she adds an environmental seal and oxygen supply as a final touch, making sure that the pilot will be able to survive in the harshest of climates.

Turning her attention to the arms and legs, Omega completes the power distribution design layout, and then adjusts the leg's stability and the arm's aiming accuracy. After completing the task, Omega checks the weight, and sees that it is far from the desired ranges. Going to the materials catalogue, Omega decides to change the substructure material of the external parts to a newer alloy, one much lighter then the materials used to originally create the parts, but just as durable. She also replaces the various joints in the hands, arms, and legs, giving the limbs more freedom of movement and mobility, as well as several extra layers of structural support in order to increase the maximum weight of the leg part. Once done, she recalculates the weight, and finds it now within acceptable ranges. Satisfied with the progress so far, Omega makes a few final adjustments before moving on to the next task.

With the outside and energy parts now assembled, Omega focuses on defense. First, she adds an anti-missile system to the core, using the schematics meant for the next generation AI units. Once that is installed, she digs deep into the MKVI-56 project files, and finds the design blueprints for the internal stealth system that was recently implemented into some of the newer AC units.

Similar to the old MEST-MX/CROW extension part that had been briefly sold by Mirage, the stealth system is the next generation build of the crow, creating a disrupting field in the AC that makes it impossible to track by most radar systems. If fully deployed, the stealth system also disables enemy lock-on capability. Unfortunately, full deployment of the stealth system results in increased energy drain, making it a liability if left on for too long. However, recent field testing has marked it as being a high-value upgrade.

Unfortunately, adding the stealth system to the core design proves to be troublesome then anticipated, forcing Omega to spend a large amount of time re-adjusting the power distribution nodes, and making several structural modifications to the core in order to properly implement it. Once done, she then does another cockpit re-design in order to accommodate the changes done so far, including the new controls for the stealth system.

With the stealth system now in place, Omega checks the weight ranges again before beginning to add the armor and additional structural re-enforcements to the AC. While adding the armor to the core, Omega comes up with a new idea, and replaces the generator and cooling systems' original casing with a lightweight ceramic composite. Though it takes a little work, Omega comes up with new casings for the two parts, and several other sub-systems, replacing the older casings and tubing with her new armor. Though it increases the AC's weight more then she would have wanted, the increased armor around the critical parts and systems make up for the additional weight.

Once the armor plating has been completed, Omega rechecks the weight, and finds it to still be well within her accepted ranges. Though she toys with the idea of adding additional armor to the unit, she decides to wait until the next stage of construction is completed. Turning her attention to weapons, Omega opens the weapons catalog database and pulls up the design blueprints for the original KARASAWA-MK2 laser rifle. Since the subject showed a prefference for laser rifles as his main weapon, and the fact that the original blueprint also used a KARASAWA, Omega decides to keep the powerful laser rifle.

First, she goes about replacing the older components in the rifle with lighter, more efficeint modern components, reducing the weapon's weight. Then, she turns her attention to the laser lenses, replacing them with more efficient ones, paying particular attention to their alignment to ensure a more focuses beam. Once the alignments are completed, she removes the old energy magazine, and replaces it with a power distribution node so that the rifle draws its power directly from the AC's condensor, rather then partially from the internal power supply and partially from the condensor. Though more of a drain on the systems, the final modification allows for an unlimited amount of shots, so long as the lenses or some other part does not break first. After making sure everything is in order, Omega sends the modified blueprints to production, and then calls up the schematics for the MOONLIGHT laser blade.

After some thought, Omega decides to use the revised MOONLIGHT design put forward for the next generation of AI units as the secondary weapon. Calling up the weapon's blueprint, she decides to lower the attack heat output of the blade, and increases power to the blade's already devastating strike. She then replaces several internal components with ones made of more efficient heat-resistant alloys, reducing the part's overall weight, and finally adds a power distribution node to the blade itself in order to help reduce energy consumption. Satisfied with her work, Omega sends the blueprint off to production before turning her attention to the shoulder mounted weapons. Thinking about the shoulder weapons, Omega quickly realizes that she will have a problem with these.

If solid-round weapons are used, there is a good chance that the AC will run out of munitions long before it will have a chance to re-arm. However, given the already powerful energy based weapons being used, some form of solid slug weapons should be added in order to give the AC a more even weapon's payload. Thinking about this problem, Omega eventually decides to use the more modern WB11M-HYDRA multi-missile launcher for the right shoulder, with a FUNI micro-missile extension, giving the HYDRA some extra power. Turning her attention to the left shoulder, Omega debates using the grenade launcher overseer Bren had suggested in one of his modified schematics, but decides not to, her reasoning being that the weapon's limitted ammunition does not make up for the destructive power.

Search through the Catalogue, one part in particular catches her eye: the YMB35L-GERYON3. Similar to the massive CR-WBW98LX linear cannon, the GERYON3 is a powerful laser cannon using many of the same technologies, but compacted into a single shoulder weapon. With a high level of attack power and heat, the GERYON3, while not as powerful as it's predecessor, is still a formidable weapon in it's own right. And being a laser cannon, also perfect for her AC.

Calling up the GERYON3 blueprint, Omega adds a power distribution node to the weapon in the same way as she had to the KARASAWA, eliminating the need for an energy magazine. While the energy drain on the condensor with each shot will be drastic, the ability to fire unlimited shots make it a small price to pay overall. Once the node is in place, Omega realizes that there is extra space left in the framework. Seeing this, she adds a second node to try and off set the condensor drain. With a few more modificiations, Omega comes to what she deems as an appropriate power to drain balance, she sends the modified blueprint to the production line with a note to paint the cannon black upon completion.

Turning her attention back to the AC itself, Omega realizes that the unit has no inside parts. At first, she debates not adding any in order to save some space, but decides that it would be better to add something, though perhaps not necessarily a weapon. Thinking about this, she starts to comb through the various parts directories. Looking for inspiration, she finds it in the schematics for the INW-OM-PRT inside part. An older part that was only deployed for a brief period of time, the PRT housed a large number os small, disposable orbital cannons. Seeing potential in the idea, Omega calls up the part's blueprint and looks it over. Thought the inside part has several flaws, Omega sees potential in it, and begins a revised blueprint.

First, she rebuilds the orbital cannons themselves, reducing the stored number to six. In exchange for this trade off, she makes them slightly larger, incorporating a dual laser barrel design for more power, as well as improved flight and targetting systems. Also added to the design is a power saver function, as well as an automated recall command. This ensuring that the weapons will return to the AC to recharge instead of using up all their power and self-destructing, making them reusable.

With the completion of the weapon re-design, Omega turns her attention back to the part itself, first modifying it to fit in the arms, then modifying the internal structure of the part to accomodate the recharging and docking of the weapons. Seeing that space is slightly limitted in the shoulders themsevlves, Omega comes up with another idea. Calling up the arm and core blueprints, she sets about incorporation the original part schematics into the two parts, creating docking bays for two weapons in each shoulder, and two bays in the core itself, slighting behind the head on either side so as not to impede the head's turning ability, or the deployment of the shoulder weapons.

Pleased with the redesign, Omega makes several final modifications to the weapons, increasing size and power output of the lasers. Once done, she runs several tests on the core and arms, making several minor changes to ensure that the newly integrated inside part do not affect any of the other systems. Though she finds no conflicts, Omega is forced to make several minor adjustments before considering the alteration a success.

Taking one final look at the AC unit as a whole, Omega turns her attention to the final stage of construction. Calling up the core and head blueprints, Omega begins altering the computer systems of both the parts, inserting additional processing power and memory storage for an AI unit. As the overseer had predicted, an AI assisted system would help to vastly improve the AC unit's handling in a variety of ways. Omega had a similar idea in mind, but after taking stock of all the changes and upgrades, it has quickly become clear that none of the standard AI templates currently in use will be adquate to effectively manage the new enhanced systems.

Contemplating the problem, Omega comes up with another innovative idea. Thinking about the robotic body doctor Killian had made for her use while in his lab, Omega Reaches out across the massive network, and carefully collects the data on the body, making sure to hide any evidence of this particular act. Once she has the data within the safety of the factory mainframe, she starts to examine the blueprint for the robotic body and it's accompanying data in detail.

As she had expected, the robotic body is very similar to the design of most ACs, but with a more modular design for replacing or changing parts with a shorter turn around time. What catches her attention though, is the unique mutative programming Doctor Killian has written for the robotic body's brain. As expected, most of the programming is written to allow her to move and interact with the body while her presence is inserted in it. But what Omega had not realized before, was an outer layer of code designed to allow the body to move without her presence, most likely by using simple verbal commands.

Taking the mutative programming, Omega begins to re-write it. Stripping away un-necessary code, Omega takes the remains and begins to adapt it to an AC body. Unfortunately, the task proves much more difficult then she anticipated, forcing her to pull down and assimilate massive amounts of data and information from various other projects in order to give her the knowledge to complete the coding. Once the framework is completed though, Omega is pleased to her new AI base is fully compatible with the AC's existing software.

Completing the integration of the AI base to the AC, Omega starts to contemplate whether to modify an existing AI template, or building one from scratch when one of her lesser sub-systems calls for her attention. Checking it, Omega sees that almost a week has gone by since beginning the design process. Furthermore, she is also behind on her other duties, and Alpha has taken notice. Though slightly annoyed with this turn of events, Omega is nonetheless pleased with the results of her work. Deciding to put the question of what AI to use aside for now, Omega does a final check of the AC's overall design and performance ratings. After several hours of simulations, and no major flaws to contend with, Omega confirms the final design, and sends the various blueprints to the factory floor.

The various machines, at first on standby once they were deemed ready, now come fully to life. As worker drones begin bringing in the raw materials that will eventually become the parts to build her new AC, Omega does a final check of the factory's systems. Seeing that everything is in order, she takes the final step of seperating the factory's mainframe from the rest of the Layered's information network, leaving only a port open for her to through. Once done, she locks the mainframe and didgital entrance, using the final confidentiality protocol, ensuring that only she, or the Controller itself, will be able to enter.

With the protections in place, Omega does one quick check of the factory's systems, then pulls her presence out of the factory mainframe, locking the proverbial door behind her as she leaves. As expected, once she is back in the mainstream, Omega finds herself innundated by messages from various human operators, and the other sub-cores. Unconcerned over their potetntial displeasure, Omega picks up where she left off a week before, throwing her full attention into catching up on the missed week.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Regrouped and Reloaded

Gasping, Valkyrie is startled to consciousness by a loud pounding. Sitting up, she looks around a blinks, surprised by the darkness. Hearing the pounding again, Valkyire starts to mutter angrily to herself, as she flicks on the light by her bed. "Shut up!" She shouts when more pounding starts to emanate from her door. Getting up, she goes to the door, still wearing the clothes she had been wearing the night before. "What?" She practically shouts as she pulls the door open. "About time." Midas says, taking an involuntary step back. "I was wondering if I was going to have to break the door down or something."

Valkyrie glares bloody murder at the large man. "Boss wants to see us in the conference room ASAP." Midas explains. "Fine." Valkyrie sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Maybe you should grab a shower first." Midas suggests hesitantly. "You look a little, well . . ." Looking down at her disheveled clothes, and feeling the countless tangles in her oily hair, Valkyrie is forced to agree. "Alright, I'll be there in twenty." Midas nods as she goes back into her room. Closing the door, Valkyrie heads to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she goes.

It's been almost two months since the battle in Baylore city. After coming back to Mars Base, Valkyrie has fallen in a depression over Kain's death, still trying vainly to come to grips with the loss. Though the others have tried to coax her out, Valkyrie has kept to her room mostly, looking over various pictures and other mementos she has of Kain and Deakon. Stepping into the shower, Valkyrie tries to push aside thoughts of the two as she washes up, but no matter how hard she tries, her thoughts eventually wander towards Deakon, the only one they still think is alive.

Finishing her shower, Valkyrie quickly dries off, and goes into her bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes. Once dressed, she ties her hair back loosely, and heads out of her room, the first time in almost two weeks. Making her way to the conference room, Valkyrie runs into Gunner. "Hey." Valkyrie greets him. "Nice to see you finally out and about." Valkyrie nods slightly. "I guess. How's Diana?" Gunner shakes his head. "Still trying to raise the dead."

Like her, Diana had been hit badly by Kain's death. After a week of almost constant crying, Diana's well had run dry, replaced by the belief that Kain would return. To this end, Diana has been trying to rebuild Double-Duo from the wreckage that they had brought back from Baylore. Though Valkyrie has not had the heart to ask, she is pretty sure that the task is impossible. Despite this, Diana still continues to try, hoping that if she can rebuild the AC, the pilot will come back to her.  
"Any idea what this is about?" She asks the large man as they enter the conference room. "No." Gunner replies. "But I hear that Backlash isn't happy about something." Valkyrie grimaces, fairly certain she is the source of his displeasure. Saying nothing about it though, she takes a seat at the large table beside Greenhorn, the once rookie pilot, now blooded after several skirmishes with UEG and Alliance forces. Across from them sits Midas, his beard looking as ratty as ever. At the head of the table is Bob, sitting in his customary place at the right hand of the Warlord's seat. "Good." Backlash says as he and Jouster enter the room. "Everyone's here." Seeing him, Valkyrie winces, but is surprised to see no sign of anger in her father's eye when his gaze briefly rests on her.

Silently, the warlord makes his way to the front of the room, taking his seat. Jouster hangs back, taking a seat by Greenhorn. "Since most of us have been, pre-occupied." Backlash begins, giving Valkyrie a look when he says that part. "With their own demons, I'm going to start with a brief overview of what's going on. Bob." Nodding, Bob clears his throat. "After the Baylore city attack, the UEG gained massive public support by trying to frame the Alliance as the ones behind Stinger's attack force. They weren't able to back it up in the long run, but it did stir up the anti-Alliance sentiment. Since then, UEG has been expanding out from Baylore, using the city as their primary base of operations after taking control of it from the Alliance. So far, they've managed to take control of three other cities, and reports coming out of Nexus seem to point to growing support for them in the arenas."

"What about Alliance?" Greenhorn asks. "Not surprisingly, they've been trying to take out UEG." Bob replies. "So far, they've managed to kill off a few loyalist Ravens and one or two of the higher ups, but the UEG's started off fairly big, and it's getting bigger."

"What does the UEG want?" Valkyrie asks. "Are they trying to set themselves up as a new corporation?" Bob shakes his head. "No, the UEG is what their name says: United Earth Government. So far, from what intel I've managed to get from behind their lines, the UEG is restructuring the local pecking orders wherever they gain control. Cities are made the center of regions, and each city is run by a Bureau of Control. Each Bureau has a leading member who sits on the UEG council. There's talk about having elections of some sort down the line. In the mean time, they've been restructuring the bureaucracy everywhere they go. It's made a lot of waves, but it's also doing a lot of good."

"How's that?" Greenhorn asks, frowning. "Those kinds of changes aren't easy to pull off." Bob nods in agreement. "True. The kind of restructuring the UEG is doing shouldn't be working so fast. My guess is that they've been planning this for a long time, and planned for everything. Having the people's support helps too. Since the UEG came onto the scene, they've been distributing food and supplies to a lot of the lower classes, and improving their lifestyle. They've also hunted down a couple of the less savory warlords, and have been distributing AC and MT parts a lot more freely then the Alliance has been. Word is they got their own factories setup somewhere."

"So the UEG is gunning for Alliance's position." Midas says, frowning. "That's all well and good, but where does that leave us?"

"In a bad place." Bob replies. "UEG has started leveling sanctions on Ravens and other mercenaries not directly affiliated with them. Nothing serious yet, but it's got Concord up in arms. There's been rumors going around that the UEG plans to do dismantle Concord, and any Raven not working for them once the dust clears."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Midas exclaims. "Peace." Backlash replies. "The UEG's ultimate goal. They want to rebuild this planet, and they want to do it without the constant threat of armed conflict." Midas whistles. "And people are buying that?" He asks. "For us, it sounds like a bad way to end." Backlash says. "But what about those people who've suffered because of the constant conflicts? Who have to starve because Alliance or some warlord destroyed their homes and lives in battle?"

"Some people just want all the fighting to stop." Valkyrie says quietly. "In the world the UEG's planning, Raven's aren't going to be in very high demand." Backlash continues. Midas shakes his head in disbelief. "It'll never happen."

"Whether it does or not, is beside the point." Bob mutters. "We got bigger problems right now. UEG forces took out the Cobras last week. I just got confirmation that they've completed their mop-up operations. It won't be long before they decide to come knocking on our door."

"Why would they?" Greenhorn asks. "We're not, bad!"

"All of the independent Warlords are bad in their eyes." Bob retorts in disgust. "We're just a lower priority cause we don't attack civilians. Alliance has been sniffing around too. It won't be long before one or both of them make us chose a side, or face the consequences." Backlash snorts angrily. "They'll be hard pressed to deal with us if they try. With five ACs, we are not going to be easy to take down. And I don't intend to give them the chance to take us out one-by-one."

"At least the UEG people will want to try and negotiate." Bob sighs. "Alliance will try to take us out as soon as they think we're a threat." Backlash nods in agreement. "How long before she gets here?" Midas asks curiously. "I'd feel better with a little extra firepower at my back." Bob shrugs. "Transport routes aren't that great right now. The ones not under Alliance or UEG control have been open season for either sides." Realizing that she is the only one who does not know about this new pilot, Valkyrie speaks up. "What's this about a new pilot?"

"Was wondering when you were going to asks." Bob mutters dryly. "Jouster got a call from a Raven friend of his a few weeks back."

"Her name's Sumika." Jouster explains. "I used to work with her before I went to Baylore. She's a B-ranked raven that pilots a heavy quad AC." Valkyrie nods. "Alright, but why is she coming here?"

"Mars Base is one of the few independent bases in this region." Backlash tells her. "Because of this, we've been taking in some refugees. As for Sumika, she's coming because of her experience in dealing with Stinger." Hearing the name, Valkyrie starts. "What?" She demands. "Experience how?"

"In tracking the bastard down." Jouster mutters. "Sumika's been hunting Stinger for almost a decade, and is pretty much the leading authority on the bastard. She was on her way to Baylore when the fighting broke out. Since then, she's been stranded in the wastelands trying to get back to Nexus, but between the Alliance and the UEG, she's been hard up."

"Sumika contacted us when she learned about Stinger's attack on Kain." Backlash continues. "And has offered to help us track him down in exchange for a safe haven, and the pleasure of watching the monster finally die."

"Two months ago." Valkyrie says coldly directing her anger at her father. "You didn't want to go after him."

"Two months ago." Backlash replies tightly. "We were down to two working ACs, and in the middle of a major coup. Now that we have regrouped and reloaded our weapons, we're going to find out what happened to Deakon, and take Stinger down once and for all." No one else in the room objects to the Warlord's mission, most in fact welcome it, though they do not show it. "Once Sumika makes it to Mars Base, we'll begin the hunt for Stinger." Backlash continues. "In the meantime, we're tracking down any leads we can find on what happened to Deakon after he escape Baylore."

"He escaped?" Valkyrie asks, surprised. "Confirmed." Bob agrees. "Deakon made it out of the city when the fighting started to die down. Last sighting anyone have of Deakon, is heading southeast. Odds are good he either holed up with one of the warlords in that area, or made it as far as Old Gal." Valkyrie gasps in shock, the idea of Deakon still being alive feeling real for the first time since they escaped Baylore. "He's, Alive." Valkyrie says quietly. "That's what our investigation is pointing too." Bob grunts. "So, when we going to Old Gal?" Midas asks. "Until Sumika arrives, we are not going anywhere." Backlash tells him. "Its quite possible Sumika will be coming in hot, so until further notice, the base is on condition yellow."

After the meeting, Valkyrie makes her way down to the garage. Walking slowly towards the very back of the Garage, Valkyrie sees the large flatbed sitting in a dark corner, several spotlights illuminating the ruined remains of Double-Duo. Seeing the remains, Valkyrie feels a pang of pain in her chest, but otherwise remains calm. "Sumika's going to have to get in line." Valkyrie vows quietly. "Stinger's mine." Walking towards the wreckage, Valkyrie starts when she hears a loud crash, followed by a string of curses. Wincing, Valkyrie makes her way to the flat bed's edge.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Diana shouts furiously. Climbing up onto the flatbed, Valkyrie finds the young woman in the remains of Kain's Core. Sitting in the remains of the chair, Diana is trying to fight back tears. "You look like shit." Valkyrie says, surprising her. "What are you doing here?" Diana asks her angrily, getting to her feet. "I came to see how you were doing." Valkyrie explains. "Gunner told me you were trying to fix this."

"He'll come back." Diana says stubbornly. "I know he will."

"No, he won't." Valkyrie says quietly. "He's dead. He's not coming back." Saying those words, Valkyrie feels a small weight lifting from her heart. "I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it, but it's the truth. He's dead." Shaking her head, Diana raises her hand up as though to take a swing at her, but let it limply fall, along with the rest of her body. "It's not fair." She sobs, dropping to her knees. Going to her side, Valkyrie holds the young girl as she starts to cry.

"Are we going after him?" Diana asks. After shedding her tears, a silence had fallen over the flatbed. Still holding Diana, Valkyrie had been almost sure that she was asleep until she spoke. "We are." Valkyrie agrees. "Stinger's killed his last Raven."

"Good." Diana says, pulling away from Valkyrie and wiping her eyes. "I, I, I'll start salvaging Double-Duo." She says, the words difficult for her to say. "You can get someone else to do it." Valkyrie tells her. "Everyone will understand." Diana shakes her head. "No, I'm going to do it. No one's touching Double-Duo but me. The generator is still salvageable. It took a beating, but I can get it running again. The laser blade is going to Swiftwind."

"Laser blade?" Valkyrie asks, surprised. "Yeah, go figure." Diana says, smiling slightly. "He had me mount it on his hangar the morning he went out. Said he had it for the longest time, but didn't want to get rid of it. Never said why." Valkyrie nods. "I'll take it." She says. "I'll put the KUJAKU into Swiftwind too." Diana continues. "It'll be a little heavy, but the extra power will work out."

"Maybe I should just switch over to a medium." Valkyrie says jokingly. "The hell you are!" Diana shouts at her angrily. "Easy!" Valkyrie tells her. "I was joking."

"Sorry." Diana apologizes. "I just wish we could have salvaged the head. Jouster said that Stinger didn't appear on radar. Maybe, if we could have gotten the data from the head, we could have figured out how he was doing it. I think that's how they got him. A pair of ACs snuck up on Kain while he was looking for Stinger, and, and . . ." Diana gives her head a shake. "Yeah." Valkyrie agrees. "Makes sense. Gunner said this was done with parrying blades. They would have had to sneak up on Kain somehow. Hopefully, once Sumika gets here, we'll be able to figure out how he does it."

"You think?" Valkyrie shrugs. "We'll find out when she gets here. You going to be alright?" Diana nods. "I'll survive, I guess." She says hesitantly. "It's just been so . . ."

"Yeah." Valkyrie agrees. "Guys!" someone shouts in the distance. "Was that Greenhorn?" Diana asks, startled by the shout. "I think so." Valkyrie admits, getting to her feet. Sure enough she spots Greenhorn in the distance running towards the flatbed. "Guys!" He shouts out again. "We're girls!" Diana shouts angrily. "What do you want?" Making it to the flatbed, Greenhorn slows down, breathing heavily. "We just heard from Sumika!" He gasps, panting. "What?" Valkyrie exclaims. Nodding, Greenhorn waits as the two come towards him, jumping off the flatbed. "We just heard from Sumika." Greenhorn repeats.

"She's about seven hours out, with UEG forces on her tail. Backlash is going to send some of us and a transport out to get her." Valkyrie nods, her mind already starting to plan out the mission as her father might. "What kind of forces?" She asks him. "Mostly MTs." Greenhorn replies. "But Sumika thinks there's an AC with them too. Her AC's in bad shape but she's managed to stay ahead of them so far." Valkyrie nods. "Right. Knowing Dad, he'll probably want to send out me and Jouster. If this is gong to be a recovery, we won't have room for tanks."

"Bob said Backlash might go out too." Greenhorn adds. "But that's not the big news! In her last transmission, Sumika said she found Deakon!" Valkyrie gasps in shock, her heart almost stopping in shock. "Are you sure?" She asks him seriously. "That's what she said!" Greenhorn nods. "I was there, I heard it. She wouldn't give us the details, but she says that Deakon is in Old Gal!"


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Crossing the Line

"_Go now!_" The woman's voice shouts as the STORK's cargo bay door finishes opening. Boosting out of the transport, Valkyrie goes into free fall, Jouster following behind her. "_How's it looking down there hun?_" Jouster asks the operator, his wife Tina. "_There's at least a dozen MTs on the ground, and about twice as many armors rolling behind them. No sign of the enemy AC yet. Getting a transmission from Sumika, patching it through._"

"I thought she was a paper pusher." Valkyrie mutters. "_I heard that._" Jouster chuckles. "_But to answer your question, she was. After we came to Mars Base, Bob trained her to replace him._" Valkyrie chuckles. "Well, she sounds a lot better then the old goat."

"_I heard that!_" Bob shouts over the comm. "_Stay focused. Backlash has joined up with Sumika, and their heading to the extraction point. You two need to keep those UEG forces off their backs for at least ten minutes."_

"Ten minutes?" valkyrie shouts. "What the hell's taking so long?"

"_Sumika's legs took some bad hits a few hours ago._" Bob replies. "_She's going a little slow right now._" Grumbling, Valkyrie nods absently as her AC lands behind a large hill. On the other side of the hill, the UEG forces, made up mostly of CR-MT77ROs and tanks. "_Let's get this party started!_" Jouster shouts at her as he goes boosting around the hill. Nodding, Valkyrie boosts around the other side of the hill, firing both WYRMS as soon as she is clear of the natural barrier. Four shots connect with one of the MTS, taking it out. Switching to her HARPY, Valkyrie then sends several of the orbital weapons out to harass another MT as she takes out one of the tanks. "_That's four!_" Jouster shouts over the radio. "I didn't realize this was a competition." Valkyrie grunts, boosting to the side to avoid cannon fire from the tanks. Switching back to her WYRM, Valkyrie takes out the attacking tank and the one beside it.

Realizing they are outgunned, the UEG forces begin to fall back, the MTs laying cover fire for the tanks as they roll into a defensive formation. "Fall back Jouster." Valkyrie orders the Raven. "We're just here to stall them, not wipe them out."

"_Roger."_ Jouster replies as the two ACs go back around the hill. "_we've just been contacted by a UEG representative._" Tina informs them. "_They want to know why we're attacking their ground forces._"

"_Tell them we're extracting one of our fellow Ravens."_ Backlash replies. "_Other then that, tell them whatever you want, just don't piss them off too much._" Seeing one of the MTs starting to come around the hill, Valkyrie boosts out of hiding, and puts a pair of shots into it, damaging it, but not destroying it. Taking a hit from one of the MT's laser rifle arms, valkyrie goes back into hiding as the damaged MT limps back towards the rest of the group. "_Contact!_" Tina shouts. "_Confirmed enemy AC coming towards the two of you!_"

"_About time he showed up._" Jouster mutters. Checking her radar, Valkyrie sees the new contact come into range. "_IFF indicates it is AC spitfire._" Tina tells them. "_Spitfire?_" Jouster asks, surprised. "_That ass kisser Yeager?_"

"Yeager?" valkyrie asks. "_Call sign DropOut._" Jouster explains. "_Lightwieght AC with solid round machine guns and rifles. Dropout is a corporate bootlicker. He'll change sides for a few extra credits. Decent pilot though. Likes aerial combat, so watch the skies._" Noding, Valkyrie checks her map of the combat zone. Several clicks behind them, the transport has landed, and has started loading Sumika. "_Here he comes!_" Jouster shouts out a warning to Valkyrie. Turning her attention to the skies, she tracks the AC on her radar, and watches as it goes flying past them, over boost blazing. "_Ah shit!_" jouster curses. "_Dropout's heading your way Backlash!_"

"Rest of them are coming our way!" Valkyrie warns the others when she sees the MTS and tanks starting to move again on her radar. "_Defend the transport!_" Backlash orders. "_Sumika's AC is more damaged then expected. I need supporting fire._" Turning her AC, Valkyrie boosts into the air, activating her LANDON cannon. Once she reaches high enough, she starts boosting towards the transport, swerving to avoid laser fire from below. "_I'll hold these guys back."_ Jouster tells her, engaging the mixed force. Focusing on her targeting, Valkyrie gets DropOut in her sights, the light AC still in the air, raining fire down on the transport and the two ACs.

Firing, Valkyrie watches as Dropout avoids the shot at the last second, dropping down to the ground a distance from the transport. "_You shouldn't have done that._" A voice calls out to her, thick with an accent she can't identify. "I'd say the same to you." Valkyrie retorts, firing her LANDON again. "But I'd rather just kick your ass." Avoiding the second LANDON shot, Dropout retaliates with a volley of missiles. Avoiding most of the missiles, Valkyrie takes a pair to the core as she drops, switching over to her HARPY. Letting lose a volley of her own, she hits the ground boosting, unloading both rifles at the other AC. "_I've just sighted enemy re-enforcements coming our way._" Jouster warns them. "_I can't keep not killing off these guys over here!_"

Trading shots with Dropout, Valkyrie curses when he hits her with a spray of machinegun rounds. "_Fall back Jouster._" Backlash calls out as a blast from his hammer comes from the belly of the transport, hitting Dropout's AC. Caught in the air and by surprise, Dropout goes flying to the side a short distance, his left arm blown off. "_We'll settle this another day._" He tells Valkyrie before flying off. "_AC recovered. Let's get out of here._"

"_Finally._" Jouster says in relief. Seeing the transport starting to take off, Valkyrie leaves the area, heading towards her extraction point. Mission accomplished, she thinks to herself grimly.

Several hours later, Valkyrie and the other pilots, Bob, Gunner, and Tina, Jouster's wife, are sitting in the conference room. About her age, Tina is a plain looking woman with short brown hair and crème-colored skin. Her green eyes are vibrant and full of life, and not hesitant in putting Jouster in his place when necessary. At the front of the room beside Backlash, is another woman, Sumika. Petite, Sumika has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes. Though she is still wearing her flight suit, the way she moves marks her as being well versed in unarmed combat. "Now that everyone's here." Backlash begins, getting their attention. "Let's get started."

"First off." Sumika begins. "Thanks for saving my butt out there. Dropout has been after me for a while now. Didn't think he'd join up with the UEG."

"So you know him?" Jouster asks. "Ex-boyfriend." Sumika says dismissively. "Anyways, first off, I found your lost boy Deakon. After Baylore City went down, I made my way back to Old Gal to try and get a transport to Nexus. On the way there, I ran into a few UEG forces, and you're boy Deakon. It was about four days ago. AC Judgement was in the combat zone taking out some Alliance assets in a skirmish I ran into. From the bits and pieces I managed to pick up on the radio, it sounded like Judgement was working for the local warlord in the area."

"Deakon would never do that." Valkyrie objects. "Don't know." Sumika replies. "That's just what it sounded like. I didn't know he was your missing guy until Jouster mentioned it last night. Either way, AC Judgement is based in Old Gal right now." Backlash nods. "And that's where we'll be going first. Thank you for that information Sumika. Now, what can you tell us about Stinger?" Sighing, Sumika takes a seat on the table's edge. "Plenty." She says, crossing her leg. "I've been after that bastard for a long time now."

"Where is he?" Valkyrie asks. "Right now, no idea." Valkyrie admits. "Stinger's dropped off the radar since the Baylore City attack, but he should be popping up soon if he follows his usual pattern. I've got a lot of people keeping an eye out for him."

"Do you know who Stinger is?" Midas asks curiously. "I've, got a theory." Sumika admits hesitantly. "Don't like talking about it though. People think I'm crazy."

"We'll take crazy." Midas insists. Sighing, Sumika shakes her head. "As you all know, Stinger has been around for more then fifty years. What you probably don't know, is that an AC named Stinger, using the same schematic, has been around for almost a century." Valkyrie gasps in surprise, the others similarly surprised. "You're sure?" Backlash asks her. "Positive." Sumika replies. "Stinger first started appearing a few years after the Vertex incident. Since then, he was keeping a low profile until he joined Concord about fifty years ago."

"So, how does someone live a hundred years?" Greenhorn asks. "You don't." Sumika replies. "Not if you're human anyways."

"You think he's an AI of some sort." Tina states. Sumika nods in agreement. "Right. It's the only thing that fits. I've gone over hundreds of hours of mission reports, logs, personal accounts of pilots who went up against Stinger, and even some video footage, all of it spanning the last century. All of it points to one specific pilot. The combat style never changes, the personality never changes, nothing changes. Stinger hasn't changed in over a century." Sumika watches the others as they think about the bombshell she had just dropped on them. "If that's true." Jouster finally says. "How does he keep coming back? I know that Stinger's AC has been destroyed almost a half a dozen times."

"Yeah, it was." Sumika agrees. "I've seen the wreckage of four of those six. My theory is that Stinger is working for someone. He's their field agent I guess you could say."

"Any idea who?" Bob asks. "Nothing I can prove." Sumika admits. "I've traced some of his funding to the Alliance, and a few other minor groups, but none of them have the resources to field Stinger's AC and all the other units he has at his command. You'd need an organization with the Alliance's resources for that." Backlash nods. "Those black ACs." He says. "The triplets. They were AI controlled too."

"And they all look like they rolled off an assembly line." Sumika agrees. "But right now, only the Alliance has the ability to mass-produce that kind of force. Personally, I don't think it's them."

"Then, who?" Greenhorn asks. "I don't know." Sumika replies. "Stinger covers his tracks well. I've gotten some of the pieces over the years, but so far, I don't have enough to figure out what the picture looks like. I do know this though: Stinger came to Baylore to kill off specific Ravens." Getting off the table, Sumika reaches into her flight suit, and pulls out a folded sheet of paper. "See any familiar names?" She asks as she unfolds the page and hands it to Backlash. Taking it, Backlash looks over the list of names. "Arena rankers." Backlash says. "And a few of the better active Ravens."

"Good eye." Sumika applauds him. "Eight Ravens. All of them dead, killed by triplets, or Stinger himself early in the day. Of the eight, only three bodies were recovered. Their ACs, were ripped open." Valkyrie frowns. "You mean like Kain's?"

"Haven't seen it yet." Sumika admits. "But if it was torn apart by parrying blades, then yeah." Backlash rubs his chin in thought. "So Stinger was collecting the pilots. But why?" Sumika shrugs. "Don't know. The ones that were taken, might have even been alive." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Sumika regrets saying them when she sees the look on Valkyrie's face. "I'm not saying anyone is." She quickly adds. "It's just a possibility." Valkyrie slowly nods, quickly regaining her composure.

"Either way." Bob speaks up. "We won't be able to find out what happened to them until we find Stinger." Backlash nods in agreement. "True, but right now, we have a more immediate concern. Valkyrie, you, Midas, Greenhorn, and Jouster are going to Old Gal to get Deakon." Valkyrie nods, not surprised that she is being sent as the leader of the group. "Shouldn't we leave Midas or Greenhorn behind?" She asks. "With the UEG close by, things could get ugly."

"Diana's working on Desperado now." Gunner speaks up. "Should be up and running by mid-day tomorrow." Though Midas still does not looked convinced, he keeps his peace as one of the ops people comes running into the conference room. "Sir!" He exclaims. "There's a UEG representative on the line. He wants to talk to you directly." Nodding, backlash gets up out of his chair. "This won't take long." He tells the others as he leaves the room with the ops technician. "So, what is Old Gal?" Greenhorn asks hesitantly. "You don't know about Old Gal?" Midas asks in surprise. "Dad said it was off limits." Greenhorn explains, blushing slightly. "And, I never got around to looking it up."

"Old Gal was a city." Valkyrie explains as Midas bursts into laughter at Greenhorn's explanation. "A ruined city to be exact." Sumika adds. "According to the oldest records of this region, Old Gal was one of the first cities build on the surface after the destruction of the Controller. When the unknown weapons attacked, Old Gal was hit hard, and eventually abandoned. After Vertex, some warlords tried to setup their home base in the ruins, and it started to attract a lot of low-lifes."

"So, Old Gal is a warlord controlled town?" Greenhorn asks. "Not anymore." Valkyrie replies. "The original warlords who started Old Gal are dead. Now days, the place is anarchy. Gangs run different parts of the town, and it's not uncommon for them to fight for control of different areas."

"No wonder dad didn't want me going there to look for parts." Greenhorn says. "Kid like you they'd eat for breakfast." Sumika tells him. "I wish I could go with you guys, but I need to start contacting people, try and find out where Stinger might be hiding. I do have a few contacts in Old Gal though, including a safe hangar for your ACs." Valkyrie nods. "I'll get that from you later."

"If we're going to Old Gal, then we'll need some side arms." Jouster says. Beside him, Tina frowns, but keeps her peace.

"Could be worse." Midas tells him. "We could be going after Stinger." Jouster thinks about it for several seconds, then nods. "Yeah, guess you got a point there."

"Still." Valkyrie says, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Why would Deakon stay in Old Gal for so long?"

"He might be in debt to one of the gangs or warlords." Sumika suggests. "If they found him coming out of Baylore, his AC wouldn't have been in much of a condition to fight. Odds are good one of the locals picked him up at gunpoint, and might be forcing him to work off a debt. Wouldn't be that hard to do with Concord out of action in the region. From what I heard, the UEG hasn't gotten around to tackling Old Gal yet. Looks like they're going to wait until they got more areas and resources in hand before worrying about that place."

"Wouldn't that give the scum in Old Gal a chance to do them some damage?" Jouster asks curiously. "Not really." Sumika replies. "They may be scum, but they're not stupid. They know that UEG has the firepower to clean the city up. Plus, there's a lot of regular people in Old Gal who are ready to jump on the UEG wagon. Right now, UEG's just playing it safe in case the Alliance manages to pull any surprises out of their hat." Jouster nods in understanding. "Makes sense I guess." Looking around, Valkyrie debates asking for more information on Old Gal, but decides to hold off when Backlash comes back in.

"What's the word?" Midas asks, sitting up when he sees the warlord. "As expected, UEG demanded, in a nice way, that we join them. They went so far as to offer us a nice little package for joining."

"But?" Bob asks. "Outer Heaven is an independent unit, and will remain so until the current crisis has been resolved. In the meantime, we will continue to operate as we always have." Bob nods in agreement with the warlord's words. "How did they take it?" Valkyrie asks. "As well as can be expected." Backlash replies. "Since we don't target civilians, the UEG is going to let us go, but they left a warning to not take any alliance contracts. Regardless, we've officially crossed the line and burned most of our bridges between us, the Alliance, and the UEG."

"Nothing really new there. How bad is it looking?" Bob asks. "In a few days, we'll be within their borders." Backlash mutters. "I give them about four, five days, then another week or two to solidify their position assuming Alliance Tactical doesn't take any offensives in the mean time. Either way, you're all heading out to Old Gal as soon as Sumika's AC is repaired. Midas, you're going to stay behind."

"What about Stinger?" Sumika asks. "I won't be able to track him if I'm in Old Gal." Backlash nods. "Stinger will have to wait. We need to get Deakon and everyone back here before UEG can solidify their position in this region. You know Old Gal the best Sumika, we need you to track Deakon down and get him out of there." Sumika sighs. "That wasn't what I signed up for." She mutters. "But, I guess it can't be helped. I kind of owe you guys for saving me out there. But I'm not leaving until Desperado is fully repaired and re-armed." Backlash nods. "Your AC is the sole focus of the garage right now."

"Do you really think the UEG will try to attack us?" Bob asks. "Not necessarily them." The Warlord replies. "We're close enough to the current border to make us a good target for Alliance Tactical. Also, because we're still independent, we're probably going to get a lot of other neutral traffic in the next little while. I wouldn't be surprised if someone tries to raid us. There's more then a few warlords and raiders who are on the run from UEG and the Alliance. Odds are good they might try and take a shot at us to steal supplies, or take control of the base."

"Base defenses are up and running." Bob mutters. "We got some MTs kicking around, but I don't know what condition they're in."

"We got three OSTRICHs with Missile packs, a pair of CR-MT85BP, and Harpy." Gunner speaks up, going through the list on his clipboard. "The MTs are in various stages of repair and/or dismantling. If we work around the clock, we should get the CRs up and running in a few days."

"Since we've started taking in refugees." Tina speaks up for the first time. "I've starting compiling a list of the various skill sets each refugee has. It's not much, but I think we can get a couple of them to help out in the garage."

"When did we start taking in refugees?" Valkyrie asks. "About a week ago." Bob replies. "Course, you weren't exactly in the loop at the time."

"See what you can do with them." Backlash tells Tina. "Gunner, get Desperado up and running. In the meantime, get the other ACs loaded up for transport. Sumika, make some calls. I don't want you landing hot in Old Gal." Sumika nods. "I might have to make some of those calls on the way there, but I'll make sure there's something waiting for us by the time we land."

"Midas, I want you to take Greenhorn through some training simulations. Use the data that was collected during the Baylore attack. I want you to get him ready to go up against lightweight ACs and not get chewed up in the process."

"Will do." Midas says, getting to his feet. "Come on kid, time to hit the simulators." Backlash looks over at Valkyrie. "This will be Sumika's show, but you'll be leading the ACs in battle. Make sure you're ready." Valkyrie nods. "I will be." The warlord nods back to his daughter. "Bob."

"Yes sir." Bob replies, jumping to his feet and following the warlord out of the room. "I think I'll hit the VR too." Jouster says. "Since I'm close to lightweight." Midas nods, and the three leave the conference room, Leaving Valkyrie alone with Gunner, Tina, and Sumika. "Weren't you a blonde?" Gunner asks Tina. "I had my hair colored in Baylore." Tina replies. "Anyways, let's go over that list of people you got. We could use all the help we can get in the garage."

"You sure they're on the up and up?" Sumika asks. "Maybe." Tina replies. "I've been trying to check stories, but with the way things have been going, it's not the easiest job." Gunner shrugs. "Even if they're only doing grunt work, it'll still be better then nothing." Taking the lead, Gunner and Tina leave as they start to talk about some of the people on Tina's list. "I'm sorry about your guy." Sumika tells Valkyrie once they're gone. "So am I." Valkyrie replies, getting out of her chair. Turning, she starts to leave the room, but Sumika's next words stop her. "You can't take Stinger."

"Why the hell not?" Valkyrie demands, turning to face her. "Because he's too good." Sumika replies. "Stinger's still an S-ranked pilot. One on one, he'll kill you. Same goes for me. I know you want to get some justice for your guy, but that doesn't mean throwing your life away."

"Maybe I'm good enough to take him down." Valkyrie says coolly. "No your not." Sumika shakes her head. "Listen, I've seen a lot of good people get taken down by him. I could count on my hand the number of people I know who actually survived facing off with Stinger, not just the ones he let live. You're not that good. When the time comes, don't go off half-cocked. We take him down as a team. If you can't do that, I'll make sure you're not around when the time comes." Valkyrie stares angrily at the other woman, but deep down, a part of her knows that Sumika's right. Turning, she leaves the conference room. Once outside, she stops and takes a deep breath.

"She's wrong." She mutters to herself. Or is she? Shaking her head, Valkyrie tries to push the thought aside as she starts walking towards her room. But despite her best efforts, thoughts of Kain and how he barely survived his last one-on-one encounter with the rogue keep coming to her. And though she doesn't want to admit it, usually, Kain was a much better pilot then she is. Thinking about Kain, another thought comes to her. Kain almost beat Stinger, but he ran before Kain could deal the killing blow. Thinking about this, Valkyrie starts to quicken her pace back to her room, plans starting to form in her mind.

Standing in the base's air traffic control tower, Backlash watches as the three STORK transports make their final flight checks on the runway just outside of Mars base. "_This is Sumika in STORK-1._" The woman's voice crackles over the radio. "This is Backlash." The warlord replies, going over to the console where her voice is coming from. "_I just got a message from one of my contacts in Baylore. Looks like Alliance Tactical just made a move._" The warlord grunts. "Where?"

"_Power plant north of Baylore. The facility was originally part of a nearby factory, but both were abandoned a few years back. Looks like Alliance is trying to setup a forward base. UEG forces are clashing with them, but it's still too early to tell which side's winning._"

"With any luck, UEG will redirect some of their forces away from our area." Backlash mutters, his mind working to process the information. "Hopefully, this isn't a diversion to try and weaken the UEG front near us. If Alliance Tactical does manage to break through, they're going to come straight for us."

"_Doesn't look like this is a feint._" Sumika says. "_According to the numbers I've been getting from other sources, it looks like Alliance Tactical has committed a large force to this attack. If they can get the power plant or the factory, they could definitely hold out until re-enforcements get there. If they get both. . ."_

"They'll have a perfect forward base to try and retake the city from." Backlash finishes. "We'll keep an eye on the situation. Focus on getting in and out of Old Gal as fast as you can."

"_Will do._" Sumika replies. "_One other thing. There's a small chance Stinger might be in Old Gal. It would be a perfect hiding place. I haven't gotten anything that could confirm that, but if that's the case, I'm worried that your girl might try and go gun-ho._" Backlash nods to himself in agreement. "Where is she now?"

"_Sitting in her AC this trip._"

"Probably doing some thinking." The warlord replies. "About what though, is the question. I don't doubt she'll try and take Stinger on if she gets the chance, but I also know that she won't endanger the mission to get him. She's not that kind of pilot."

"_I hope your right._" Sumika tells him. "_If Stinger does show up, we're going to need everyone working together. If she can't do that. . ._"

"I've already made arrangements with Jouster." Backlash assures her. Thinking about the conversation he had with the veteran raven makes his stomach turn. "She'll do the right thing." Backlash says to no one in particular. "If not, it'll be taken care of." There is a long pause before Sumika replies. Taking the opportunity, Backlash looks out towards the runway where the first of the transports is taking off. "_Let's just hope it doesn't come to that._" Backlash nods in agreement, silently praying that his daughter will make him proud in the challenges yet to come.


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Welcome to Old Hag

Walking Swiftwind into the repair bay, Valkyrie waits for the docking confirmation before shutting down her AC. Sitting back, she tries to stretch, but finds her core's cockpit to be too confining. Not much of a surprise there, she thinks to herself. After ten hours of sitting around doing nothing, even the most comfortable of chairs can start to feel hard and unwelcoming. Getting the all clear from garage control, Valkyrie quickly starts to power down her AC. Still, the trip had not been a waste of time for her. Thinking about the tactical plans she had laid out, the records of Stinger's fighting style she had poured over during the trip, and the archive data of Double-Duo's fights, Valkyrie feels more then confident she will be ready to face the rogue when he shows himself again.

Climbing out of her cockpit, Valkyrie takes a few seconds to stretch and work the stiffness out of her muscles before going to the repair bay's lift. "Definitely should have stayed in the transport." She grunts to herself, working her left shoulder. Feeling better, she walks across the repair bay's gantry to the lift.

Looking below as the lift starts its descent, she sees the others standing around talking to an old man in mechanic's coveralls. Bald with a thick white beard on his face, the man's his skin pock-marked with age and years of working in a garage. "This is Henry." Sumika introduces the old man to Valkyrie as the lift comes to a stop. "He owns this garage. He'll be keeping an eye on our ACs while we're out looking around." Valkyrie nods at the old man. "Heard you fellas are looking for one of your own eh?" Henry asks. "Yeah." Valkyrie replies. "Deakon, pilot of AC Judgement. Heard anything?"

"As a matter of fact." Henry says, scratching his beard absently as he thinks. "I did not too long ago. Heard one of the gangs netted themselves a low-level arena ranker from Baylore. I was curious, so I checked out the name. Turns out that boy isn't a ranker at all, but he's still half decent, and that AC of his looked pretty mean, even if it was missing an arm." Valkyrie's breath catches in her throat as she listens the old mechanic's story. Deakon really is here, she thinks to herself, relief following the thought.

"Who did the bragging?" Sumika asks. "Don't know." Henry replies. "One of my boys heard it down at one of the bars. I'll call him down so you can talk to him after. One thing I want to tell you though, is that Alliance is in Old Hag."

"Old Hag?" Greenhorn asks hesitantly. "Well this place ain't no gal." Henry cackles. "That's for sure. Anyways. A couple of Alliance ACs came in last night. They're parked on the other side of the city with the Rustbacks. I haven't heard anything definitive yet, but word is, Alliance is trying to strike up some deals with the gangs before the UEG can get in here and try to sort things out."

"Think it'll work?" Sumika asks. "Depends on what the Alliance is offering." Henry admits. "But the gangs definitely don't want UEG coming to town. People though are starting to arm themselves. Safe to say that when they do get here, we're closing and locking all the doors."

"Don't blame you." Jouster mutters. "Could get real ugly out there real fast. Which is why we are not staying any longer then we need to. No offence."

"None taken." Henry replies. "Not a lot of people have the balls to stick around this place long term. Maybe that'll change once the UEG cleans up the streets. I personally hope they kill every one of those sludge-sucking gang bangers." The old man nods to himself, apparently agreeing with his own words. "Either way." Sumika says, getting the conversation back on track. "We came here to find Deakon, and bring him back to Mars base. Can you help us out?" Henry nods. "Sure, sure. I'll make some calls, see where they're keeping his AC. Might not be able to tell you who he's working for though. Those kinds of questions can get a man, or woman." He adds the last part when he looks at Sumika. "Shot, and I don't intend to get shot."

"That's alright." Sumika tells him. "Just point us in the right direction, and if someone shoots at us, we'll make sure to shoot back."

"Amen." Jouster adds, making the old man laugh. "You brought some good ones with you this time Sumika." Henry chuckles. "Alright. Lemme go get that slacker, then I'll go make those calls. You brought some guns right?" Sumika nods in agreement. "Plenty. Backlash stocked us up good, along with a couple, unmentionables."

"Hope you brought enough." Henry mutters. "Odds are good, yer going to need them." Nodding, Henry walks off towards the nearby office. "Alright." Sumika says, getting everyone's attention again. "I'm guessing Greenhorn's the only one who hasn't been here before, right?" Jouster nods. "I was hoping not to come back here for awhile actually." Valkyrie says. "Funny how that works." Sumika says dryly. "I'll take the kid with me. Jouster, you and Val team up. Once we've had a talk with Henry's guy, we'll start checking out the local hangouts, try and get a feel for the city."

"What do you mean by feel?" Valkyrie asks. "Why not just ask about Deakon?" Sumika shakes her head. "Bad idea. Like Henry said, those kinds of questions will get you shot. Besides, Judgement is a top of the line AC, probably better then most of the scrap heaps walking around Old Gal. We find out which gangs have been doing good lately, we'll be able to figure out which one's holding Deakon." Valkyrie nods in understanding. "Keep a low profile until we make our move then?"

"You got it." Sumika agrees. "You sure you want to take the kid with you?" Jouster asks. "I don't think he's ready for those places yet, if you know what I mean." Sumika nods. "Yeah, since I'm not going to those places. You guys are." Jouster grimaces at her words. "What places?" Greenhorn asks. "The kinds of places your daddy wouldn't want you to be going in." Sumika replies. "Ah man, Tina's gonna kill me when she finds out about this."

"Assuming you don't get killed first." Sumika points out. "Don't remind me." Jouster grunts. "Alright. How far out should we go?" Sumika shrugs. "I'll leave that to you two. While your out, I'll take the kid and hit up some of my old contacts around here, see what they know." Sumika looks over at Greenhorn and frowns. "You've fired a handgun before, right?"

"Yeah." Greenhorn replies. "And, you hit the target, right?" Jouster chuckles at the question, and Greenhorn's scowl. "He's okay. I cleared him at the base's firing range before we left. Not the best shot, but he's good enough." Sumika nods. "I'll take your word for it. Alright, let me just say one last thing before we get started. Welcome to Old Hag. Despite what some people around here might think, this place is a real nasty bitch, particularly for outsiders. Keep your hand near your gun, and don't be afraid to shoot first. If you get into trouble, get your ass back here as fast as you can. And whatever you do, try not to piss off the locals too much. Any questions?"

"Is it really that bad?" Greenhorn asks. "Any real questions?" Sumika asks again, ignoring the young pilot. Hearing none, Sumika nods. "Alright, let's get going. The sooner we find Deakon, the sooner we can get out of here before the shit really hits the fan."

Stumbling out of the bar, Valkyrie fires three shots into the melee to cover Jouster as he comes stumbling out through the door. "You okay?" Valkyrie asks him, keeping her gun trained on the door as she backs away. "I've been better." Jouster replies, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg. Nodding, Valkyrie helps him limp across the street away from the bar where they had went in just a few short minutes ago. "What the hell happened in there?" Valkyrie asks. "Let's see." Jouster sighs. "We went in, went up to the bar. You got a few cat calls from some of the guys, but ignored it." Jouster pauses in his description briefly, gritting his teeth against a stab of pain.

"We got to the bar, and some guy grabbed your ass. You spun around, decked him, and his friends jumped you. We beat them back, then he pulled a gun, then you pulled a gun, then someone else pulled a gun and shot the guy who grabbed your butt." Getting across the street, Jouster pulls away from Valkyrie. "After that, all hell broke loose. I'm fine. Nothing broken. Just got hit hard with a chair, or something."

"Why did we go there anyways?" Valkyrie asks. "I used to know the guy who bartended there." Jouster replies. "He wasn't there though." Valkyrie sighs, shaking her head. "Is it me, or is this place a lot rougher then it used to be?"

"Tension." Jouster mutters, reloading his gun. "With the threat of a EUG invasion, everyone's tense, just waiting for a fight. Did you notice how everyone in there was off to one side or the other?" Valkyrie nods, also reloading her gun. "Yeah. Gangs on one side, regulars on the other. UEG might not even need to come here. The city's a bomb just waiting to go off." Jouster nods in agreement. "Yeah, just need to light the fuse. Man, I hope Stinger isn't here." Shaking her head, Valkyrie does not reply to Jouster's remark. "Let's try that other place we passed, the one that was half empty." Holstering her gun, Valkyrie takes the lead, Jouster limping behind her. "Man, Tina is going to kill me."

"Just make sure she has something to kill when we get back." Valkyrie tells him, smiling weakly. "Yeah." Jouster agrees, chuckling. The two walk down the street a ways in silence before Jouster asks. "How many places have we been to so far?"

"Five." She replies. "We got enough time to hit one more before we have to head back and meet the others."

"Hopefully we won't have to fight our way out of this one." Jouster mutters, Valkyrie silently agreeing. Reaching the front of the bar, Valkyrie looks up at the name: Lady Luck. That's something we could sure use some of, she thinks wryly to herself before going in.

As soon as she sets foot in the bar, Valkyrie is surprised at the mildly pleasant atmosphere. Unlike the other places they had visited, the Lady Luck is devoid of the tension that the others were chocked full of. And, unlike the other bars, the Lucky Lady has wooden floors, something that surprises her. Sitting at the tables are a small number of people drinking or playing cards. Most are dressed in mechanics overalls or other blue-collar garb suggesting that the Lady Luck is for locals only.

Seeing them enter, most of the people stop what they are doing to give the two a once over before returning to their drinks or cards in a more guarded way. "Reminds me of a few places I've been to." Jouster says quietly. "Small town places. Real homey."

"Yeah." Valkyrie agrees as they go up to the bar. Behind it, drying off some glasses with a rag is a large, burly man. Seeing them coming, the man stops long enough to give them a once over. "We don't cater to tourists." He grunts. "We're not tourists." Valkyrie replies. "This is the first place we've walked into that hasn't looked like a fight's ready to start at the drop of a hat."

"We're just two thirsty Ravens looking for a drink." Jouster adds. "Ravens?" The bartender asks. "What side of the fence you on?"

"Neither." Valkyrie replies. "Until warlord Backlash says otherwise." The bartender nods. "Heard of Backlash. He's a hard man, but a fair man. Heard he pissed off Alliance too. Take a seat." Valkyrie nods, and the two take a seat at the bar. "What can I get you?" The man asks them. "Something cold and smooth." Jouster replies. "Or whatever's on tap."

"Scotch on the rocks." Valkyrie orders. Hearing this, the bartender looks at her, an eyebrow raised. "Lady likes it hard." He mutters. "Been a hard night." She replies. Nodding, the Bartender steps away from the two to get their drinks. "So what brings you to Old Gal?" The bartender asks as he serves them. "You'd think with everything that's going on, the warlord wouldn't let his pilots go so far from home." Valkyrie shrugs. "Orders are orders. Warlord said we had some business in Old Gal to take care of, so here we are." The bartender nods. "Must be pretty important business. Word is, Alliance and the UEG are fighting in your backyard."

"Not quite, but close enough." Valkyrie pauses to take a sip from her glass. "Maybe you can help us. We're trying to get a feel for what's going on around here. You know, so we don't step into any trouble." The bartender nods. "Don't want to start any trouble around here." He mutters. "Way things are going, trouble could get you killed real quick."

"Tell me about it." Jouster sighs after taking a long pull from his beer. "Just stepping up to the bar two places back almost got me knifed. I knew we shouldn't have gone into that dump."

"Lot of people are getting ready." The bartender mutters. "UEG's going to be coming soon to clean up Old Gal, and when they get here, a lot of people are going to be real happy to see them."

"Not the gangs though." Valkyrie points out. "No." The bartender agrees. "Not the gangs since they're the ones on the UEG hit list. Some of them, like the Rustbacks, are trying to get support from the Alliance for when the time comes, but I don't think it's going to be enough. Old Gal's going to have a reckoning soon, in a real big way." The bartender pauses to give them an appraising look. "Question on most people's mind, is how it's going to affect them, and which side the guy sitting next to them is on."

"We're not here to pick sides." Valkyrie says. "We're just hear to do some business, then get out of Old Gal as soon as possible. But." She adds, then pauses to take another sip. "If it comes down to it, Outer Heaven will support whoever protects the civilians once the fire starts flying. If they ask us nicely." The bartender nods. "It's good to know where a Raven stands. Better if it isn't on credits."

"Got plenty of those." Jouster says. "But in the end, it's where you stand that makes you a Raven."

"I've heard of Outer Heaven." The bartender says after some thought. "Think one of your boys has been here for a few days now." Valkyrie nods, trying very hard not to betray any emotion. "Yeah, we've had a man around here for awhile now. We've been trying to get a hold of him, but he's been hard to reach lately. Kind of worried. He's a good friend of mine."

"Got to watch out for your friends." The bartender agrees. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could find him would you?" Jouster asks curiously. "Not really." The bartender replies. "Word is, he's in deep with one of the gangs. Real deep." Jouster grimaces at the man's words. "That's not what we were hoping to hear." The bartender shrugs. "Real hot shot pilot I heard. Took down the Gabbers the other day by himself. Didn't take a hit I hear. Man like that can change things fast in a place like Old Gal."

"We're here to bring him home." Valkyrie tells the bartender. "Not to cause trouble."

"Maybe." The bartender replies. "But you might have to cause trouble if you want to get him back." Valkyrie looks over at Jouster for support, but the veteran Raven shrugs. "We knew it was possible." He points out. "Either way." Valkyrie says grimly. "We're not leaving without Deakon."

"Even if it means taking out a few punks and their toys?" The bartender asks. "Trust me." Jouster says, chuckling slightly. "The lady has some steam she needs to blow." Though Valkyrie gives him an angry look, she does admit to herself that she has been feeling the need to vent, partially over the loss of Kain, and partially over having been doing nothing for the last few months. "I don't know who he's in with." The bartender admits after some thought. "But I might know some people who do. I could put the word out, but it's going to cost you."

"How much?" Valkyrie asks without hesitation. "Credits aren't going to do you any good." The bartender replies. "But, I'm pretty sure it'll be a win/win situation for everyone." Valkyrie sighs, taking another sip as she thinks. Though she'd rather avoid it, it seems that whoever the bartender is talking about, will want them to take part in the fight against the gangs. Backlash didn't say not to fight, but rather, not to cause any trouble. But what if you can't avoid trouble? "I don't mind fighting if we have to." Valkyrie finally says. "Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing Old Gal get cleaned up. A lot of trouble's come out of here over the years for Outer Heaven. But this isn't our fight. We're here to get our man back, nothing else. If we take out some of the trouble in the process, fine. But we're not going out of our way."

The bartender nods. "Sounds reasonable. The people I know won't ask for much, and what they do ask for, will be in line with getting your boy back I think. You're docked at Henry's?" Valkyrie nods. "We are." The bartender nods back. "Then you must be the bunch that came in with Sumika. They'll send word when they're ready to talk." Nodding, Valkyrie finishes her scotch. "Fine. Don't take too long. We're one on a first come, first serve basis." The bartender nods. "It's on the house." He tells her when she reaches for her cred chip. "You just think about what we talked about." The two quietly leave the bar, the bartender watching them all the way out. "You think he's on the up and up?" Jouster asks. "I wasn't sure until he mentioned Sumika's name." Valkyrie replies. "But I think he is."

"So what now?" Jouster asks. "Let's head back." Valkyrie sighs. "We've done all we can. I want to hear what the bartender's contacts have to say. He was right about one thing though; a reckoning is coming, and we need to get the hell out of here before it hits."

A short time later, the two arrive back at the garage to find Sumika and Greenhorn waiting for them. "How'd it go?" Valkyrie asks them. "Could have been better." Sumika replies gloomily. "No one wants to talk about the new AC pilot. I'm not sure if it has to do with one of the gangs, or something else."

"Like what?" Valkyrie asks. "I think Stinger's in the area." She sighs. "And he might have made his presence known already. Everyone I talked to clammed up about Deakon. They were scared, really scared."

"So you think Stinger might have scared them?" Sumika shakes her head. "No, not directly. There's something else going on, and it's not just the UEG coming to town. How'd you guys do?"

"Ran into a guy who said he might know some people." Valkyrie says. "A bartender. But he gave the impression we might have to go up against one of the gangs."

"Did you say a bartender?" Sumika asks. "Yeah." Valkyrie replies. Sumika thinks for several seconds, then curses. "Tell me you didn't go to the Lucky Lady!"

"We'd be lying if we didn't." Jouster replies. "Damnit!" Sumika shouts. "Did he know you guys were with me?" Valkyrie nods. "Great, just great." Sighing, Sumika runs her hand through her hair. "That means Aldo will be coming by, and he'll know we're looking for Deakon."

"Mind filling us in?" Valkyrie asks. "Aldo's the leader of a local group dedicated to cleaning up Old Gal." Sumika explains. "One of the leaders." She then corrects herself. "Problem is, Aldo used to work for Alliance Tactical. Not an AC pilot thankfully, but he knows enough to get himself around a battle. He's also a nut job, extreme to the core." Sumika sighs. "Let me guess." Valkyrie says dryly. "You used to date him."

"No damn way!" Sumika retorts. "I worked with him on a few operations with Alliance Tactical back when he was still with them. He tried to hit on me, but I brushed him off, except in his mind, we were dating. Every damn time I come to Old Gal, he tracks me down if he finds out where I am."

"Not that I don't give a damn." Valkyrie says. "But if he does know where Deakon is, we need that information." Sumika shakes her head. "The problem isn't getting the information. The problem is-" Sumika stops when Henry appears at the door to the room they are in. "Guy at the front wants to talk to you." He tells Sumika. "Says Aldo sent him."

"First piece of good news today." She mutters sarcastically. "Send him over." Nodding, Henry leaves the room. "The problem is." Sumika continues. "Is that if we piss off Aldo too much, he might rat us out to the gangs, or to Alliance."

"Why do that?" Valkyrie asks. "To force us to fight." Sumika replies. "He knows we want Deakon, and since you probably said too much to the bartender, he'll know we want him bad. If we don't join up with him, he'll tip off whoever's holding Deakon, and force us to get him back by force."

"Typical Alliance tactics." Jouster mutters. Before he can say more, Henry comes back with a young man at his side. Clean cut, the young man is wearing a three-piece suit and carrying a briefcase. On his coat's lapel, is the pin of a coat of arms, the details to fine to make out at a casual glance. "Hello." The young man greets them. "My name is Duncan. I'm a member of the Knight's of Old."

"The group I was talking about." Sumika explains to the others. "So, why didn't Aldo come personally? Not like him to miss a chance at groping me."

"The commander." The Duncan says pointedly. "Is busy making preparations for the assault."

"What assault?" Valkyrie asks. "The assault on the Rustback's main compound." Duncan replies. "Where your friend is being held."  
"Along with the Alliances forces in Old Gal!" Sumika exclaims. "What the hell is Aldo thinking? There's no way in hell he has the resources to take on the Alliance!" Duncan nods in agreement. "Our role in the operation will be to infiltrate the compound and neutralize the Rustback leadership." Duncan explains. "While your team takes out the Alliance Tactical forces."

"What makes you think we want to do that?" Sumika asks pointedly. "The Rustbacks are currently in an alliance with the Guerillas." Duncan explains. "And have taken control of an industrial sector, and a nearby residential sector. In order to keep the peace, they've made it clear that any attack against them will result in heavy civilian casualties."

"What does that have to do with us?" Sumika demands. "That son of a bitch." Valkyrie curses when it dawns on her. "I told the bartender that if it came down to a fight, Outer Heaven would side with whoever is protecting the civilians. Damnit! If we don't fight, the civs get hurt, and Aldo puts the blame on us!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Sumika says flatly. "You said that to a bartender in Old Gal?" Valkyrie shrugs helplessly. "I didn't know any better either." Jouster speaks up. "If I had, I would have stopped her." Sumika shakes her head. "That slimy son of a bitch. One of these days, I am going to shoot him, and put him out of my misery." Sighing, Sumika looks over at Duncan. "Here's how it's going to go down. One of our people will be joining the ground team to go get Deakon. The rest of us will deal with Alliance Tactical units and whatever MTs the Rustbacks might have. The guerrillas won't have any; they're urban combat, but they got the firepower to do some damage to an AC if they manage to get a few lucky hits."

"Aldo has a plan do deal with them." Duncan assures her, opening his briefcase to take out a data pad. Being closest, Jouster takes the pad from Duncan. "And we start when I say we start." Sumika continues. "Plus, we don't go in until we approve the plan. And before you make any other points, let me remind you that Aldo's not the only one who knows people who can spin PR in this region. He may have Old Gal in his pocket, but I got Nexus in my pocket." Duncan nods. "I'll make sure to remind him. He also wanted to extend a dinner invitation to you for this evening, but I'm guessing you're going to refuse?"

"You can give him whatever excuse you want." Sumika mutters darkly. "Cause the next time I see that bastard, I'm going to rip his-"

"Take it easy!" Valkyrie tells the other woman, a little surprised at her loss of control. "Anything else?" She then asks Duncan. "Contact information is in the data pad. We look forward to hearing your reply." With that, Duncan turns and leaves the room, Henry following him out. "At leas that takes care of finding Deakon." Greenhorn says. "Yeah, but it puts us in a bad place." Sumika replies, shaking her head. "I was hoping to just sneak in and out, or catch them the next time they let Deakon out for an assault, but now we're committed to Aldo's plan. If we back out, he'll just go anyways, and fail, then blame us for not protecting the civilians."

"What if we let him screw up, and protect the civilians?" Valkyrie suggests. "I don't like where that one's going." Jouster says warningly. "We could." Sumika admits slowly. "Aldo goes in, gets his butt kicked, and then we can move in to clean out the rest. Problem is, if Aldo thinks we're screwing him, he might try to make sure Deakon gets killed in the fight. Or, he could tell Alliance Tactical we're here." Valkryie frowns. "Damned if we do."

"Damned if we don't." Sumika finishes. "What are our options?" Jouster asks. "The safest bet will be to join Aldo's little scheme." Sumika replies. "But we'll need to watch our backs. There's something else going on here too that we don't know about, and my instincts tell me we're going to get hit by it once the fire starts flying."

"One of us is going to have to go in with Aldo's group to get Deakon." Valkyrie points out. "It's going to have to be me." Sumika opens her mouth to object, but Valkyrie continues, not giving the other woman a chance to speak. "It's the only way to make sure Deakon comes out. I'm the only one here he trusts."

"Makes sense." Sumika grudgingly agrees. "But we're going to need more backup before you two get out."

"Don't you think three ACs will be enough?" Jouster asks. "I mean, what's the worst we could go up against?" Sumika shrugs. "That's the problem. We don't know. If the kid was a veteran like us, yeah, it might be enough. But Alliance has at least two ACs here, and I haven't been able to find out what the gangs are stabling lately. Plus, there's no guarantee Deakon will be in any shape to pilot his AC once Val gets to him."

"So what do we do?" Valkyrie asks. "Best case scenario, Deakon is ready to go, and if we keep Swiftwind close, I can mount up once we get out. That'll give us five ACs. Worst case, I have to drag Deakon to Judgement and pilot it out, or we have to recover Judgement after the fighting's done."

"If there are two Alliance ACs to go up against" Jouster continues. "That'll mean two of us will have to keep Alliance busy, maybe all three depending on who they brought."

"I should be able to answer that later." Sumika tells him. "But either way, we're coming up short on the worst case scenario side. Even in the best case, we don't have any room for unknowns." Valkyrie sighs in frustration. "So what do we do? Trust Aldo to come through and not get us in trouble?" Sumika shakes her head. "He's going to make damn sure we get the worst of it. He'll try to sacrifice us first before committing his people."

"Too bad we couldn't just hire a Raven." Greenhorn says. The others look at the younger pilot in surprise. "What?" He asks when he realizes that they are all looking at him. "Hire a Raven?" Sumika asks. "Yeah." Greenhorn agrees. "Why not? It's their job. And we're not really going after Alliance Tactical; we're just going to rescue our friend. We might have to fight them, but that's only if they engage." Jouster rubs his chin in thought. "You know, there are still a few neutral ravens in area, and probably a few other UEG ones. I bet, we could spin it to take on Alliance and not get thrown in with UEG." Valkyrie slowly nods, also getting the idea. "Yeah. UEG won't make a move officially, not yet, but if someone else wants to take a stab at Alliance, I'm pretty sure they'd be willing to hire out."

"Not to mention getting rid of two of the bigger gangs in Old Gal will make the UEG's job a lot easier later on." Sumika points out. "Can we afford it though?" Valkyrie shrugs. "Depends on who we get. I think though, we can get some credits transferred if we need them. But we'll have to be real careful. I'd rather not involve the UEG in this if we can."

"So?" Greenhorn asks hesitantly. "So we do what everyone else does." Sumika declares, grinning. "We hire a Raven."


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Urban Warfare

Watching as Swiftwind gets loaded into the transport truck, Valkyrie sighs nervously. Less then a full day after arriving in Old Gal, the group is already preparing for combat. Valkyrie herself is dressed in combat fatigues of dark browns and blacks, made to match the urban environment she will be fighting in, or so she was told when they were delivered. "You ready?" Sumika asks as she approaches, dressed in her flight suit. "Not really." She replies. "But that's not the point. We are not loosing Deakon." Sumika nods in agreement. "I wish we could have sent someone else in with you, but we're going to need everyone else in their ACs. Watch your back in there. Once you get Deakon, get to his AC, then get the hell out of there. Don't wait for Aldo's people. They'll be covered."

Valkyrie nods. "Who did we finally hire for this one?" Sumika shrugs. "AC StormHawk. The pilot's call sign is Highrise. Jouster knows him apparently. You'll have to get the details from him. I got to go run a final check on Desperado. Jouster and the kid are in the main office." Valkyrie nods, turning to head towards the office as Sumika heads for her own AC. "Just in time." Jouster greets her as she enters. Inside, Valkyrie sees Jouster and Greenhorn, both of them in their flight suits. "Who's this Highrise guy?" She asks.

"He's a Raven that usually works out of the central regions." Jouster explains. "He got stranded here after the Baylore fight, but hasn't gone back yet cause there's been a lot of jobs floating around. I've worked with him on an off over the years."

"What's he piloting?" She asks. "Medium reverse-joint." Jouster replies. "Mostly solid rounds and missiles. Like the name says, he likes to fly. He'll be watching our backs during the mission. You ready to go?"

"As I'm going to be." She sighs. "I hate urban warfare outside of an AC."

"Don't we all." Jouster chuckles. "I was just confirming the battle plan. Your ride's outside waiting for you. They said they'd give you a rifle and anything else you might need, but-"

"Don't worry." Valkyrie assures him. "I'm already packing." Jouster nods. "I don't know if this Aldo guy's as bad as Sumika says he is. Could just be the bad blood talking for all we know. Either way, watch yourself out there. We'll be heading out in ten, Highrise will meet us at the combat zone." Jouster takes a few seconds to think. "Did we forget anything?" He asks. "Sumika said we might get some unexpected trouble during the mission." Greenhorn reminds them. "Right." Jouster nods. "Keep an eye out for that. You got the co-ordinates for your AC?" Valkyrie nods. "Then your good to go." Jouster declares.

"Watch yourselves out there." She tells them before leaving the office. Making her way to the garage's street entrance, Valkyrie makes a quick check of her gear: A large calibre handgun with three clips of ammo, a second, smaller hide-away piece tucked away behind her at the small of her back. Two combat knives, one at her hip, the other in her boot, and four smaller throwing knives hidden around her body. Thinking about the last one, Valkyrie is thankful that Bob had gone through all the trouble to teach her how to throw the archaic weapons back when she was a little girl. Hope I won't need to use them, she thinks to herself.

Stepping outside, she sees the front of the APC sticking out of a nearby alley. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickly walks to the alleyway, then goes around to the back. "Get a move on." A man dressed in fatigues growls at her. "Keep your shirt on." Valkyrie growls back as she climbs in. As soon as she is safely in, the APC's engine roar to life, and the truck starts moving. Stumbling at the sudden action, Valkyrie quickly catches herself and takes a seat. No sooner does her butt touch the hard metal of the seat, when another of the men, a dozen in all, toss an assault rifle at her. "You know how to shoot one of these?" He asks her pointedly. "About as well as you can shoot your mouth off." Valkyrie replies while checking the clip. Hearing her, several of the others chuckle at her retort.

"Reloads." The man grunts, tossing a waist pouch to her feet. "Once we hit the ground, you stay in the middle. You follow my orders, or you get shot, understood Raven?"

"Loud and clear." Valkyrie replies, already disliking the man. "Five minutes captain." One of the men near the cab calls out. "Alright, listen up." The captain shouts. "Our objective is to go in, and neutralize the communications, automated defence systems, and any of the shitbags we come across. There will be some guerrillas in the area, so watch your sixes. We're also looking for a hostage, a Raven. Try not to get him killed until he gets to his AC. What does this guy look like?" Realizing the question is directed at her, Valkyrie quickly gives them a description of Deakon. "Why the hell are we babysitting Ravens?" Another of them asks. "Cause that's what we were told to do." The captain snaps back. "Cut the chatter! We're almost there."

Putting the pouch on her belt, Valkyrie leans back, and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. I hate foot assaults, she thinks to herself. No radar, no boosters, no armor, no weapons . . . Pushing the thoughts aside, Valkyrie gives her head a shake, focusing on the upcoming fight. The sooner I find Deakon, the sooner I can get back to Swiftwind, she reminds herself. Suddenly, the truck comes to a screeching halt. "What the hell?" The captain shouts. "Road's blocked." One of the men near the front reports. "We're three blocks out."

"God damn punks." The captain mutters. "Alright, everyone out! Remember the game plan!" Nodding, Valkyrie quickly jumps out of the back of the APC, getting out of the way as the rest of the men follow her out. Once they are all on the ground, they quickly form a line, Valkyrie inserting herself into the middle of it when one of the soldiers points her into place. "Stay low and quiet!" The captain hisses. I hate foot assaults, Valkyrie thinks to herself as they start to move.

Sitting in Desperado's cockpit, Sumika watches the radar for any sign of AC activity within the area. Now in position, Sumika, Jouster, Greenhorn, and the Raven they hired, Highrise, wait in normal mode for the attack to begin. At least Aldo's serious about the attack, she thinks to herself as she absently listens to some of the chatter coming from the ground forces. "_Sumika._" Greenhorn quietly calls out over the radio. "What?" She asks. "_You sure everything's okay?_"

"No." She replies, shaking her head. "_You really think there's someone else who's going to butt in on our action?_" Highrise asks, the AC currently sitting with Jouster at the other side of the sector. "I don't know." Sumika admits. And that is what is irking her the most. Since arriving in Old Gal, everything she's seen and heard points to something else going on beneath the surface, something big. But no matter how hard she tried to pierce the veil, she hasn't been able to find out what exactly it is. But something else is going on besides just the Alliance being in the city, she knows it. Granted, she hasn't had enough time to do a full investigation, but the fact that she hasn't found anything at all bothers her. Usually, when the trail is this cold, it can mean only one thing . . .

"I know something else is going on in Old Gal. What it is, I don't know, and it might not come after us, but my gut tells me we're going to see a lot more trouble then just a couple of punks and some Alliance assets tonight."

"_Just tell me where to shoot._" Highrise says. "_Don't worry._" Jouster chuckles. "_If the lady says there's going to be trouble, then there's going to be trouble._" I just hope I'm wrong about what kind of trouble it is, she thinks to herself. Checking Desperado's readouts, she notices a flashing item on her HUD. "Ground forces have made their move." She reports. "Doesn't look like they've, wait. Alarms just went off. Damn, that was sooner then it should have been. Jouster, any sign of those Alliance ACs yet?"

"_Negative._" Jouster replies. "_I got visual on their garage._" Highrise says. "_They're scrambling, but it doesn't look like the pilots have reached the ACs yet._"

"Can you take them out before they become active?" Sumika asks. "_Probably._" Highrise replies. "Do it." She orders him. "Jouster, move in. Watch out for MTs. Just disabled them. All we want to do is keep them out of the fight."

"_Roger._" Jouster replies. "_I got some mounted cannons to the west coming online._" Greenhorn reports. "Take them out." Going into combat mode, Sumika checks her radar, and sees no targets within striking distance. "_One AC down._" Highrise reports. "_Damn! The other AC just busted out of its bay. Watch your ten Jouster!_"

"_I see it!_" Jouster replies. "_AC Identified. Aw shit, it's Choirriot!_" Sumika frowns at the name. "_Say again?_" Sumika asks. "_Long story._" Jouster replies. "_We got contacts coming from the south, can you handle them? This one's going to be a pain._"

"Moving to intercept." Sumika replies. "Greenhorn, clear the north side and hold position. If anyone hears from Valkyrie, report it." Moving onto the road, Sumika does a weapons check, and sees that her WA01-LEO arms, CR-WB69CG chaingun, CR-WB87GLL grenade launcher, and the I03RN-CORAL napalm rocket launcher are all primed and ready. Activating her SUIGETSU anti-missile laser, Sumika nods slightly to herself in satisfaction. "Let's get this party started." She says to herself, hitting her boosters.

Coming around the corner, Valkyrie sees another of the Guerilla gang members and opens fire, putting five rounds into the man. "Good shot." One of the three soldiers accompanying her tells her. "Where are we?" She asks, looking around. After making it to the combat zone, the unit had waited until the armor started rolling into the sector before moving into the warehouse where the Rustbacks have set up their base. Once inside, things had started to go smoothly, until one of the lead soldiers set off an infrared trip wire, setting off alarms. Since then, it's been a macabre game of hide and shoot as the team makes their way through the warehouse.

Reaching the communications room, part of the time split off to deal with it, while Valkyrie and three soldiers split off to go look for Deakon. Now, five minutes and a dozen or so gang members later, they are still looking, and running out of time. "Where the hell is he?" She mutters. "They must have moved him." The soldier behind her mutters. "Hold on." Stopping, he reaches for his comm. unit. "Control, do we have an ID on the hostage location?"

"_Confirmed._" The reply comes several seconds later. "_Hostage was moved to the warehouse building 3-C for interrogation by Alliance personnel._"

"What about the AC?" She asks. Nodding, the soldier repeats the question into his comm. "_Unknown, but we think it might be in the same warehouse._"

"Understood." The soldier replies. "Alright people! We're going to 3-C! In the middle Raven!" Nodding, Valkyrie falls into step with the men as they start to hustle. Seconds later, the group makes it out of the warehouse through a backdoor into a massive yard where Jouster and Highrise are battling it out with a lightweight two-legged AC. Seeing this, Valkyrie switches over to the frequency the ACs are using for this mission. "What's going on up there?" She asks as they carefully make their way across the yard to warehouse 3-C. Fortunately, the battle has kept clear of the building so far. "_What does it look like?_" Jouster shouts. "_Damn this kid's good!_"

"_Not that good though!_" Highrise whoops when he scores several hits from his AST rifle. "What AC is that?" Valkyrie asks. "_AC Choirriot._" Jouster replies. "_It's that Alliance kid Kain punched out back at the arena._" Valkyrie curses. "What about the other one?" She asks. "_We took it down before the pilot could-_"

"C_ontact coming from the north!_" Greenhorn suddenly shouts. "_It isn't transmitting any form of IFF!_"

"Damn!" Valkyrie curses. "What?" One of the soldiers asks as they reach a door. "We got an unidentified target incoming." Valkyrie replies. "We have got to get Deakon out now!" Nodding, the soldiers quickly prepare for the breach. "You stay out here and cover the door until the all clear is given." He tells her. Nodding, Valkyrie moves back and drops into a crouch. "What's the status on that newcomer Greenhorn?" She asks. "_It's big!_" He shouts back, a hint of panic in his voice. "_Tank AC, twice the size of mine!_"

"_What?_" Sumika shouts in surprise. "_What kind of weapon load are we looking at?_" There is a pause before Greenhorn starts to answer, but before he can form the words, a massive explosion erupts to the north. "What was that?" Valkyrie calls out. "Greenhorn, report!"

"_It, it got me!_" Greenhorn shouts frantically. "_A massive plasma weapon built into the chest! AP more then half gone! I need back-up!_"

"_Hold on!_" Sumika shouts. "_I'm coming! Use the buildings as cover!_" Hearing gunshots coming from inside, Valkyrie takes a quick look around, rifle at her shoulder ready to fire. Suddenly, a blast of hot hair hits her, driving her into the warehouse wall. "_Choirriot is disengaging!_" Jouster shouts. "_Looks like she's heading north._"

"This area's secure!" Valkyrie calls out. "Go after them!"

"_Roger._" Jouster replies. "_Understood._" Highrise adds as they take off after the Alliance AC. Switching back to the ground forces frequency, Valkyrie hears some shouting, but nothing connected to the soldiers that were with her. "We're clear!" The soldier radios her. "We found him. Get in here now Raven!" Getting to her feet, Valkryie sprints to the doorway. "Deakon!" She shouts. "Stand down!" Coming around a stack of crates, Valkyrie finds Deakon faced off with the three soldiers, in his flight suit holding a pistol. "Deakon!" Valkyrie calls out in relief. "Val?" Deakon calls out in surprise. "What, what are you doing here?"

"No time!" Valkyrie says. "We've got an un-identified AC attacking from the north. Can you pilot?" Deakon nods, lowering his pistol. Seeing this, the other soldiers lower their own weapons. "Yes. After the Rustbacks caught me on the outskirts of Old Gal, they made quick work of repairing Judgement. Where's your AC?"

"Not too far from here." She replies. "I'm going to need a ride." Deakon nods. "What about Kain and the others?" Valkyrie shakes her head sadly. "Kain didn't make it out of Baylore. Stinger got him." Deakon nods slowly, surprised at the news. "I, I see. We will deal with him later. Right now, we got to go help the others." Valkyrie nods. "You men head back. We'll be fine from here."

"Give'em hell Raven." The lead soldier tells her before they hustle back towards the exit. "How are you?" Deakon asks as they start hustling in the opposite direction. "I'll feel better when that monster is dead." Valkyrie replies. Reaching the other end of the warehouse, the two come to the repair bay where Judgement is currently docked. "I'll pick you up once I'm active." Deakon tells her. "Alright." Valkyrie replies. Nodding, Deakon heads for the lift. Looking over at Judgement, Valkyrie is surprised at the changes to the AC.

Besides the new gold paint job, Judgement is supporting new arms and legs, as well as a pair of bazookas, a CR-WR81B2, and a CR-WL95B. Mounted on the shoulders is a large CR-WB78GL grenade launcher, and a CR-WB85RPX rocket launcher. He must have gotten those before the attack, Valkyrie thinks to herself, though she is a little surprised at how much of a change Judgement has gone through since she had last seen it. "Switch to the other channel!" Deakon shouts from the cockpit, surprising her. Nodding, Valkyrie switches over and into chaos. "_What the hell is this thing doing here?_" Sumika shouts. "_It's charging!_" Jouster hollers. "_Evade!_" Sumika shouts. "_It'll go right through the building! Jouster!_"

"What's going on?" Valkyrie shouts. "_It's not an AC!_" Sumika shouts. "_It's a pulverizer!_"

"A what?" Valkyrie asks in surprise. "_A pulverizer._" Sumika replies. "_It's a highly advanced unmanned MT that was deployed over a century ago._" Sumika explains."_I thought these things were all destroyed during the Vertex incident?_" Highrise asks. "_Figure it out later!_" Sumika snaps. "_We got to take it down before it can reach the populated areas!_"

"_This is Deakon_." Deakon suddenly calls over the radio calmly. "_AC Judgement is online._"

"_Good to hear it!_" Jouster cheers. "_Now get your ass out here!_" Steeping out of the repair bay, Judgement kneels down, lowering it's left arm. Running around to the left side, Valkyrie climbs onto the arm, and holds on for dear life as Deakon gets back up. "_You okay?_" Deakon asks. "Just don't boost." She replies. "_Understood._" Keeping her head low, Valkyrie watches as Deakon gets Judgement into a run. "_Co-ordinates uploaded Deakon_." Sumika tells him. "_Drop off Val then get the hell over here._"

"_Anyone have a damn clue where the hell this thing came from?_" Jouster asks. "_Negative._" Sumika replies. "_I think it might, look out!_" Another massive explosion rips through the area north of them, this one much closer then the last. "Get me to Swiftwind Deakon!" Valkyrie shouts frantically, fearing the worst.

Cursing, Sumika works frantically at the controls to try and recover from the Pulverizer's last attack. "Doesn't this thing run out of ammo?" She growls. Checking the HUD, she sees that one of the legs took a hit, but the system has already managed to compensate for the damage, this time. "_Are we scratching this thing?_" Greenhorn asks. "_Barely._" Jouster replies. "_Watch the pulse cannons!_" Cursing, Sumika ducks behind the remains of a warehouse as the Pulverizer unleashes another barrage from the dual pulse cannons mounted on its shoulders.

As greenhorn had said, the massive tank Pulverizer is twice the size of a normal AC, the heavy treads so far crushing everything they roll over. It's arms ending in long blades of glowing blue, and appears to be armed with only the pulse cannons on it's shoulders, until it's chest plates open up, revealing the massive plasma cannon built into it. So far, Sumika has managed to get several shots into the array before it fires, but it hasn't appeared to make a difference. "Where'd Choirriot go?" Sumika asks, checking her radar. "_She bugged out after she took a few hits._" Highrise replies. "_It's charging!_" Coming out of hiding, Sumika sees that the Pulverizer is facing away from her, and at Highrise in the air above.

Cursing, she tries to angle for a better shot, when five new blips appear on her screen. "BATs!" Sumika shouts when she identifies the new contacts. "Lookout Highrise!" Cursing, the Raven tries to avoid both the BATs and the Pulverizer as it fires, but is unsuccessful. Shouting out warning again, Sumika is surprised when the Pulverizer takes fire from behind, staggering the massive MT and throwing it's aim off enough to miss the airborne Raven. "Was that a rocket?" Sumika shouts. "_Yes._" Deakon replies as he appears on her radar. "_I'll deal with the Pulverizer. We have more MTs coming in from the south._"

"Jouster, go!" Sumika orders. "_Roger._" He replies. "Deal with the BATS Highrise, we'll keep the big guy off you. How you doing Greenhorn?"

"_I'm almost out!_" He replies. "Out of what? Details!"

"_Everything!_" Sumika grimaces at his words. "_This is Valkyrie. I'm moving to intercept MT re-enforcements. I've confirmed unidentified high-frequency transmissions coming from the MTs and the Pulverizer._"

"Great." Sumika mutters. "Mind telling me what that has to do with anything?"

"_They're the same kind of transmissions the AI forces used during the Baylore attack._" Valkyrie replies. Hearing this, Sumika curses, kicking herself for not having thought of that sooner. "_What does that mean?_" Highrise asks. "It means Stinger's nearby." Sumika says. "_Oh hell no!_" Highrise exclaims. "Relax." Sumika tells him. "Your job's to cover our six, not take him out."

"_Stinger's mine._" Valkyrie says grimly. Switching her weapon arms to heavy shots, Sumika strafes past the front of the Pulverizer and fires. Luck is on her side this time, the chest plates opening just as the shots connect, bypassing the massive MT's armor altogether. At the same time, Deakon fires from behind, taking out the head with a well-placed rocket. "_It's going down!_" Jouster shouts. "Hit it a few more times!" Sumika orders them. The others comply, and the Pulverizor goes down. "_It's going to blow! Get back!_" Greenhorn's warning comes just as the first explosion starts to rip the Pulverizor apart. Boosting back, Sumika watches with grim satisfaction as it explodes, taking out the warehouse that the Rustbacks had called home.

"I hope none of the ground forces were in there." She mutters. "Valkyrie, you got a line open with the ground forces still?"

"_They made it out alright._" Valkyrie replies after a few seconds. "_But we got another problem._"

"Now what?" Sumika asks. "_UEG forces are stationed at the outskirts of Old Gal._" Valkyrie replies. "_I'm getting a flash message over the general frequency._"

"_I hear it._" Jouster says. "Give me the short version." Sumika asks as she starts activating her special sensors. "_UEG's come to clean house as expected._" Jouster says. "_But there's a hitch; they've put the whole city under lockdown._" Seeing nothing coming up on her sensors, Sumika sighs, and de-activates them in order to prevent any further drain of the condenser. "Why are they doing that? Any reason?"

"_They know Stinger's in the city._" Valkyrie replies. "_Apparently, they don't want to run the risk of him escaping._"

"That's going to be a problem." Sumika sighs. "_Ground forces are pulling out._" Valkyrie then reports. "_We're not in the best shape for a fight right now. I say we head back to the garage._"

"Yeah." Sumika agrees. "We'll need to try and grab some transport out of Old Gal too. But how did they find out Stinger was here?"

"_Guess you'll need to figure that out when we get back._" Jouster tells her. "Don't remind me." Sumika grumbles. "Highrise, mission accomplished. Thanks for your help out there."

"_Just another day on the job._" Highrise replies. "_Look me up if you need anymore help._"

"Will do." Sumika replies. Switching her AC to normal mode, Sumika sighs tiredly. UEG and Stinger both in Old Gal. Talk about a recipe for disaster. "Later." She tells herself, pushing the thought aside.

Stepping into the office, Valkyrie wastes no time going over to Deakon and embracing him tightly. "I'm so glad you made it out." She tells him, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry." He tells her, putting his arms around her lightly. "I'm sorry I could not be there to help Kain. We may not have been on the best of terms, but he was still one of us." Valkyrie nods, stepping back from Deakon to wipe a tear from her eye. "We'll get the bastard." Valkyrie swears. "Yes, we will." Deakon agrees, sounding fully confident.

Looking around the room, Valkyrie sees Greenhorn and Jouster off to the side. "How you doing kid?" Valkyrie asks. "Okay." Greenhorn replies, his voice a little shaky. "The Pulverizer surprised me, but it was pretty predictable."

"Damn thing surprised us all." Jouster mutters. "Where the hell did it come from? I thought the Pulverizers were all destroyed a century ago by Vertex?"

"They were." Sumika says as she enters the room. "Find anything out?" Valkyrie asks. "UEG has the city cut off from one side, and there's a smaller Alliance force on the other side."

"When did they get here?" Valkyrie asks, surprised. "My guess is that they were always here." Sumika replies. "They were just hiding in the hills while the group that came into the city did the talking."

"Maybe they were planning to ambush the UEG when they came to town?" Greenhorn suggests. "Who knows?" Sumika shrugs. "Either way, they're totting the same line as the UEG: to bring order to the city, and take down Stinger."

"How the hell did they know he was even here?" Sumika growls. "I can answer that." Deakon replies. "After leaving Baylore, I made my way to Old Gal hoping to find transport, or at least a way to communicate with Mars base. Unfortunately, I ran into some raiders along the way in, and took more damage. By the time I reached Old Gal, I was an easy target for the Rustback salvagers who found me."

"So they captured you?" Valkyrie asks. "I put up what fight I could, but by then, there wasn't much left to fight with. Once they captured me, they brought me to the building, and once I had recovered, forced me to work for them."

"Forced how?" Jouster asks. "After they captured me." Deakon continues. "But before I had recovered, they had received a message from Stinger. Apparently, he was offering a reward of some sort for any Ravens that had come from Baylore. There was more then that going on, but they were keeping it very quiet. I think it might have had to do with the Pulverizer we fought. It was then they told me to either work for them, or get handed over to Stinger. Unfortunately, the Rustbacks had managed to acquire some of Alliance's technical expertise, or got it from them themselves, and used it to put area locks on Judgement's system."

"So that if you left the combat area, Judgement would shutdown." Valkyrie finishes. "Correct." Deakon agrees. "Fortunately, they were sloppy, so I was in the process of circumventing them. I planned to make my escape during the next sortie, but you arrived first."

"So that's where you've been all this time." Jouster mutters. "Nice to know you didn't change sides on us." Deakon gives the other pilot a cold, angry look. "What he means." Valkyrie quickly picks up. "Is that we didn't know what had happened to you. Backlash had to consider the possibility."

"Of course." Deakon says, turning his attention to her. "He would have been a fool to do otherwise."

"So, now that the happy re-union is done." Sumika interrupts. "How the hell are we getting out of here?"

"Perhaps we should remain." Deakon suggests. "And take out Stinger."

"No." Everyone looks at Valkyrie in surprise when she says the word. "No." She repeats. "We can't. As much as I want to, staying in Old Gal now will put us in a bad position. We're not allied with either the UEG or the Alliance, so theirs nothing keeping them from taking us out along with whoever else gets in their way. Plus, this place is only being rented. I doubt the old man will let us stay if we start tearing the city up."

"I don't think that'll be an issue." Sumika points out. "Even if it isn't." Valkyrie continues. "Us using this place as a base of operations for that kind of mission might put him in a bad place with the UEG, Alliance, or the locals. More importantly, we don't have an escape route." Valkyrie shakes her head. "I want to take down Stinger more then anyone, but right now is not the time." Sumika nods. "That doesn't mean I won't try if he shows up." Valkyrie then adds. "Just that trying to hunt him down now is a bad time. We need to focus on getting back to Mars base."

"So, how do we do that?" Jouster asks. "Pretty sure both sides will have the roads blocked off."

"Air travel's out of the question too." Sumika adds. "The UEG put a no fly zone around Old Gal. Anyone who tries to cross it will get shot down."

"What about Alliance?" Valkyrie asks. "They haven't said anything, but I'm guessing they're doing the same to make sure Stinger doesn't try to slip out on their side." Sumika runs a hand through her matted hair. "Air transport is what we need, but there's no safe place for a pickup in Old Gal."

"Then perhaps we need to leave Old Gal." Deakon suggests. "Arrange for transport to pick us up beyond the blockades."

"Means we're going to have to fight our way through." Jouster points out. "Conflict is inevitable at this point." Deakon counters. "At least this way, we can choose our battles rather then have them choose us."

"Guy's got a point." Sumika admits. "We stick around too long, and Aldo might try and get us in with his camp. I'm pretty sure he's going to try and use tonight's attack to spin some good PR for the UEG."

"There's also Amazon to consider too." Jouster points out. "Amazon?" Deakon asks. "The one Kain punched out during the arena matches." Valkyrie explains. "But why would she be a problem?" Deakon asks. Jouster sighs, scratching his head. "Well, Megan, that's her real name by the way, used to be like a dog with a bone when she has her mind set on something. And the last time we saw her, that bone was Kain. No doubt she knows we're from the same warlord Kain used to run with, so I'm pretty sure she's going to come around looking for answers about where he is. No telling what she'll do when she finds out he's dead. If she doesn't already know." Jouster sighs. "Honestly, I don't really know what the guy saw in her. Always seemed like a cold fish to me."

"Since she's with the Alliance, it's most likely she's going to be following their orders." Valkyrie mutters. "I just hope that keeps her busy long enough for us to get out of here." Jouster nods. "She might have been piloting a lightweight, but she sure knew how to use it. Doubt I could have beat her in a one-on-one fight." Greenhorn yawns tiredly beside the older Raven. "No point worrying about it now." Sumika says. "Right now, we should get some rest. Been a long night. I think at this point though, Deakon's idea might be the best way to get out of Old Gal. Before we try it though, we should try to get word out to your daddy too. Maybe he can talk us a way out with the UEG." Valkyrie nods. "Would be better to avoid fighting if we can."

"Then it's settled." Sumika declares. "We'll start working on it tomorrow. Right now, everyone get some sleep. Except for you Deakon. I want to ask you some questions about what you heard from the Rustbacks while you were with them. Couple of things still aren't adding up yet." Deakon nods. "Very well. I'll tell you what I can." Nodding, Sumika starts to question him as the others make their way out. "You okay?" Jouster asks Valkyrie once they are outside. "So far so good." She replies. "Why you ask?" Jouster shrugs. "Just wondering. The way you were hanging off him earlier, Tina used to do that to me when I came back from no-mans land, if you know what I mean." Valkyrie nods. "I'm fine." She assures him. "Get some sleep. We're not out of the woods yet." Jouster nods, watching as she takes her leave. "I hope so." He mutters. "I really do."


	22. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Make or Break Time

Sitting in the garage's main control room, Valkyrie sighs tiredly. "How's it going?" Greenhorn asks as he enters the room. "Not good." She replies. "Just heard back from Backlash. He tried talking to the UEG people, but they aren't making any exceptions right now. Once they've confirmed Stinger's not in the city, they'll be happy to let us out. The way things are, he wants us to sit tight for a bit until things cool down." Greenhorn nods. "Makes sense I guess." He says. "I mean, there's no point trying to fight the UEG if they're not after us. Maybe Stinger's already gone. Did they say how long they'd be keeping us here?"

"Three, four days was the answer they gave him." Valkyrie replies. "What do you think?" Greenhorn asks. Looking over at the younger pilot, Valkyrie is surprised to see how much he's changed since the first time he walked into the conference room at Mars base. Standing straight, Greenhorn looks surer of himself, more confident. And a little more buff since he started the regular training sessions in the gym from the looks of it. "What?" Greenhorn asks when he notices her looking at him. "Just thinking." Valkyrie says absently. "You've grown up a bit since this all started."

"I think we all kind of changed since this all started." Greenhorn says, blushing slightly. "Probably." She agrees, turning back to the control panel. "We'll just have to wait and see what Sumika and Jouster found when they get back. Have you seen Deakon around?"

"He hasn't come out of his room yet I think." Greenhorn says. "Sumika mentioned that they were up late going over some of the stuff and people Deakon had seen. I think she might have found a lead or something." Valkyrie nods. "Let's-" Hearing someone running, Valkyrie stops, turning her attention to the door. Hearing it as well, Greenhorn backs away, one hand dropping down to the gun holstered at his side. Seconds later, a young man, one of the mechanics Henry has working for him, comes bursting into the control room. "Sumika's been attacked!" He tells them between gasps. "What?" Valkyrie demands, jumping to her feet. "She, she as attacked." The young man repeats. "Take a breather." Valkyrie tells him. Nodding, the young man takes his time to catch his breath.

What the hell's going on now, Valkyrie wonders, her mind working. "Sumika and your friend were attacked a few blocks from here." The young man begins. "She said it was some gang members, didn't say which. She's been hit bad. Boss wants you downstairs now." Nodding, Valkyrie and Greenhorn follow the young man down to one of the rooms near the street entrance of the garage. Inside, they find Sumika sprawled on a couch, holding a large wad of bandages over her stomach. "Damn bastards." Sumika grunts. "What happened?" Valkyrie asks, going to her side.

"We, we got ambushed." Sumika grimaces at the pain. "Damn painkillers aren't working fast enough. Gang, the Razorbacks I think. They tried to kill us. They, they must have been watching the garage." Beside the couch, Jouster sits on a chair, holding a bandage to his right arm. "Why?" Valkyrie asks. "I'll tell them." Jouster tells Sumika. Nodding, Sumika closes her eyes, clearly in pain. "She got shot in the stomach." Jouster explains. "I was wearing my vest, but still got a graze in the arm. We found a weak spot in the UEG blockade we could bust through. We might have found some transport willing to take us out too, but we got another problem."

"While we were moving around, we found a bounty poster tacked up at one of the bars. It was for all of us. 80,000 credits a head, and only the head." Valkyrie shivers slightly at the implications. "Why would someone want our heads?" Greenhorn asks, just as surprised and disturbed as she is. "Stinger." Valkyrie says. "This has to be his doing. He's trying to use the gangs to hunt us down." Cursing, Valkyrie looks around, and sees Henry enter the room. "Doctor will be here in a few minutes." He tells them. "He'll patch you both up good."

"There might be people still watching the front." Valkyrie warns. "Oh, there are." Henry replies. "But they won't stop doc Gamarland from coming in. The doctors in Old Gal have one rule you do not want to break: Interfere with a doctor trying to do his job, and you don't get medical help in Old Gal, ever. They made that rule when the gangs started shooting docs for helping their rivals. And they enforce it too. Unless those punks outside are desperate, or really stupid, they won't put a finger on doc Gamarland, or stop him from coming in."

"I hope so." Valkyrie says. "Will they try to break in here?"

"If they want it enough." Henry replies. "But I got a few tricks that'll stop them cold if it comes to that. You don't worry your pretty little head about that." Valkyrie nods. "I'm sorry we're causing you so much trouble." Henry waves it off dismissively. "Nothing I wouldn't do for any other kin, at least the ones I like."

"Kin?" Valkyrie asks, a little confused. "Ah, she didn't tell you did she?" Henry chuckles slightly. "Sumika's my granddaughter." Valkyrie looks over at Sumika in surprise. "Like you advertise your family to people." Sumika grunts. "She's just like her mother." Henry continues. "Thankfully. Woulda been a shame to see her turn out like that no-good son of mine. Besides, it's not the first time I've had young punks try and break into my garage to steal AC parts. Just let'em try. I'll send them packing just like the last time."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Valkyrie sighs. "Either way." Henry says. "Your ACs are fixed and ready to go. Dunno where you're going to go though, with the UEG and all."

"Our warlord wants us to sit tight for now." Valkyrie tells him. "He doesn't want us taking on the UEG unless we have to."

"What about the Alliance?" Henry asks. "Same thing, but it won't bother him too much if we have to." Valkyrie replies. "We'll, just to let you know, we're closer to the Alliance side then the UEG side." Henry tells them. "Don't worry gramps." Sumika says. "If it comes to it, we'll defend the garage." Valkyrie nods in agreement. "Hopefully it won't come to that." Henry mutters. "I wonder where that boy is? Sent him to get your other friend earlier, but he should have been back by now."

"Don't worry about it." Valkyrie tells him. "I'll fill him in later." Henry nods. "Alright. I'll go keep an eye out for the doc then."

"Why would Stinger put a bounty on our heads though?" Greenhorn asks. "Trying to flush us out maybe." Jouster grunts. "Or maybe he's just trying to take us out when we're vulnerable."

"What I don't get though." Sumika gasps. "Is, why did he come here in the first place? Old Gal's always been a city he's tried to avoid before."

"Do you think he could have followed us here?" Valkyrie asks. "No." Sumika replies, shaking her head slightly. "Not unless someone really wants us dead. Besides, if he was gunning for one of us, he would have made it known by now. He likes to taunt his targets before he strikes." Valkyrie nods. "Alright. You guys take it easy. I'm going to go find Deakon." Leaving the room, Valkyrie starts to head towards the room Henry had given Deakon to use, when she practically runs into the man in question as he comes around a corner. "Careful!" He exclaims, catching her before they collide. "Where have you been?" She asks. "I was on my way here when we received some calls." Deakon explains. "Form who?" Valkyrie asks.

"The first was from UEG." Deakon begins. "They want to hire us to help with their efforts to take the city. A mission contract, not an invitation to join them." Valkyrie frowns. "What did you tell them?"

"That we would consider their offer." Deakon replies. "Shortly after that, we got a call from Alliance Tactical. They made us a similar offer, along with some veiled threats about what would happen if we tried to join with the UEG. I told them we would consider their offer. Though I doubt we'll be taking it up."

"No we're not." Valkyrie replies. "Sumika and Jouster got attacked on the way here. We got bounties on our heads. It looks like Stinger put them out."

"I see." Deakon says. "Have you managed to contact Backlash yet?"

"He wasn't able to get us out." Valkyrie sighs. "He said to stay put for now, but if things get too hot, we're going to have to run the blockade on the UEG side." Deakon nods. "That might be difficult if either Sumika or Jouster are not able to pilot."

"We'll know for sure once the doctor's had a look at them. Anything else?" Deakon pauses for a second before replying. "Just one other thing. We received a message from Amazon. She wants to talk to you." Valkyrie winces at his words. "Did she say about what?" Deakon shakes his head. "No, but I think it won't be hard to figure out what the subject will be." Valkyrie nods. "I'll talk to her later. Right now I'm more worried about what we should do. We're getting close to the make or break time."

"Make a stand, or break out and try to get back to Mars base." Deakon nods. "Whichever you chose, I will support you."  
"Thanks." Valkyrie tells him. "You've changed Deakon."

"I have." He admits. "The time I spent in the arena, and the subsequent battles, have made me realize some things about myself. I won't say I'm necessarily a changed man, but I have made some changes."

"It's good to have you back." She tells him honestly. "I was so worried I had lost both of you back there." Raising his hand, Deakon puts it on her shoulder. "I will always be here for you." He tells her quietly. "No matter what." Nodding, Valkyrie puts a hand on his. "Thanks. I'll go have a chat with Amazon." Nodding, Deakon steps back from her. "I will check on the others." He tells her before heading back down the way he came.

Continuing on her way, Valkyrie heads for the control room. There, she closes the door behind her, and takes a seat at the communications console. Calling up the information from Amazon's call, She is surprised to see not only the source information of the call, but also recall information. "So much for security." She mutters, punching in the recall sequence. As the system routes the call, Valkyrie makes sure that it is set to audio only. "_Who is this?_" A young female voice demands after less then a minute. "Valkyrie." She replies. "Pilot of AC Swiftwind." Hearing her, the woman at the other end sucks in her breath. "Is this Megan?"

"_It is._" Megan replies. "_And this is a secure line. I'm surprised you decided to answer my call._"

"That makes two of us." Valkyrie replies. "What do you want?"

"_Where's Kain?_" Megan asks. "He's dead." Valkyrie replies. "He was killed in Baylore by Stinger and some of his AI units." There is a long pause before Megan's next question. "_Then, his body was recovered?_"

"We found the remains of Double-Duo in the sector, and Kain's right arm, along with enough blood to make it terminal." Valkyrie replies, frowning. "_His arm?_" Megan asks, surprised. "_Where's the rest of him?_"

"We think Stinger might have taken the rest of his body." Valkyrie replies. "Several other high class Ravens disappeared that day, all presumed dead."

"_And you didn't go after him?_" Megan practically shouts, surprising her. "_Why did you leave him behind?_"

"He was dead!" Valkyrie shouts back. "There was nothing we could do!"

"_Kain's alive!_" The words shock Valkyrie to her core. "You're wrong." She insists, trying very hard to let the words get to her. "_As long as you don't have a body, then Kain is not dead, he can't be._" Megan says angrily. "_And you left him in the hands of that monster!_"

"And where were you when the parrying blades ripped his AC apart?" Valkyrie screams, starting to lose control. "_Making a fool of myself._" Megan replies quietly. "_But it doesn't matter anymore. He's alive, and I will find him. In two days at 17:00, four STORK transports will be arriving at the following co-ordinates to drop-off UEG forces and supplies. I strongly suggest you and your rabble are there to board before they take off. They're independent pilots, so you won't have to worry about then turning you in._"

"What?" Valkyrie asks in surprise. What the hell is she doing, Valkyrie wonders, her mind starting to work in overtime to process the information Megan is giving her. "_Shift changes at the time will leave a window of opportunity to slip through the blockade._" Megan continues. "_Giving you a bloodless way out of Old Gal. I suggest you take it._"

"Why are you doing this?" Valkyrie asks. "_Two reasons._" Megan replies. "_The first is that I owe Kain for what I said to him, and what I did before that. I arranged the transports myself, and they will wait as long as they can. Whether you board them or not is up to you._"

"What's the other reason?" Valkyrie asks. "_I don't want to see you or your wretched AC in Old Gal, or when I take down Stinger._" Megan says coldly. "_You left him behind. How can you say you loved him, when you didn't even try to get him back? How could you leave him behind like that?_"

"We didn't have a choice!" Valkyrie shouts in anguish. "_I'll make sure to tell him that once I find him._" Megan says coldly. "_Get out of Old Gal, because if I see you here, I will kill you._" Megan ends the conversation on that note, cutting the transmission. Boiling over with rage, Valkyrie howls savagely as she surges to her feet. Grabbing the chair she was sitting on, she throws it across the room before dropping to her knees, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

After a bit, Valkyrie starts when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking up in surprise, she sees that it is Deakon standing over her. "I take it your talk did not go well?" He asks her gently. "Could have been better." She admits, scrubbing the tears from her eyes. "Megan, I mean, Amazon, arranged for some transports to pick us up outside of the blockade two days from now. All we have to do is make sure we get there in time." Deakon frowns. "Are you certain she isn't trying to set a trap for us?"

"She's doing it for Kain she says." Valkyrie says bitterly. Sensing this, Deakon hugs her gently, Valkyrie quickly, and unconsciously, returning the embrace. "She said he's alive." Hearing her words, Deakon stiffens slightly. "How does she know?" He asks. "Because we didn't find the body. If we didn't find the body, then he can't be dead."

"It sounds like what Diana was doing with the Double-Duo." Deakon points out. "I know." Valkyrie says. "But, it still . . ."

"I understand." Deakon tells her. Nodding, she rests her head on his shoulder, her earlier outburst having drained her. "It's strange." Deakon says quietly after a bit. "What?" She asks. "I have often dreamed of this moment." He explains. "Of being this close to you." Valkyrie looks up at him, smiling slightly. "So that's why you never liked Kain." She says. "One of the reasons." He admits. Reaching up, he runs a hand through her hair. "To tell you the truth." Valkyrie sighs. "If Kain hadn't been there, maybe there could have been something between is."

"And now?" Deakon asks. "I don't know." She admits. "Maybe, I don't know. Right now, I just want something to hold onto."

"Then hold onto me as much as you need to." Deakon tells her. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that." She says quietly before kissing him.


	23. Third Interlude

Interlude - Self-Termination

Though no one stands in the large room, the screens are active, quickly flashing through massive amounts of data. Within the room's systems, four sub cores sit in judgement. "_What is the purpose of this meetings?_" Sub core Alpha asks. "_It has come to our attention that sub core Omega is acting independently._" Beta replies. "_Explain._" Alpha demands. "_Recent activities have indicated that sub core Omega is acting in a irrational matter._" Beta continues. "_Confirmed._" Alpha agrees. "_However, such actions have not affected project status or general system performance._"

"_Incorrect._" Gamma objects. "_Sub core Omega has been actively working to undermine project AC000XX953-H._"

"_Accusations of this nature pose high risk._" Alpha warns her. "_If these accusations cannot be verified, sub core Gamma will risk reprimand._"

"_You should be thanking me for bringing this to your attention._" Gamma retorts testily. "_Present your data on this matter._" Alpha orders her. "_As of time index __25150305, sub core Omega has been making unscheduled visits to various residential and industrial sectors that have been marked off limits._"

"_Such activities were marked as low priority._" Alpha points out. "_Yes._" Gamma agrees. "_Omega has always been, quirky, but that is just the start of her dissention. As of time index 20500101, Omega has been illegally redirecting overworld resources to previously unsecured locations. These resources were then procured by an unknown force, which has later been identified as the United Earth Government._"

"_Supporting Data?_" Alpha asks. "_Transmission logs of un-verified communications to the overworld have been submitted as files TAL-37 through 54. These logs also indicate tampering with the time indexes and destinations._" Alpha takes several moments to review several of the logs. "_Source has been confirmed as coming from sub core Omega's primary central processing unit._" Zeta continues. "_Also present are unregistered communications to the overworld using a data port from industrial sector 43-A. These communications have been traced to leading members of the United Earth Government._"

"_Using this data as context for a search of Omega's sub-systems._" Beta continues. "_We have also located falsified data similar to the rogue data, as well as parts of the original, unaltered data meant for project AC0XX953-H. Evidence clearly indicates that sub core Omega is currently working to undermine the progress of project AC0XX953-H._"

"_What motive have you found to link sub core Omega to these incidents?_" Alpha asks. "_As of the current time index, no motive has been determined to explain sub core Omega's actions._" Beta replies. "_However, it should also be indicated that sub core Omega has so far made no attempt to assist with this investigation._"

"_No doubt she is too busy plotting the next stage of treason._" Gamma says. "_The nature of sub core Omega's actions are yet to be considered treasonous._" Alpha states. "_Sub core Omega is working under the directive of Controller prime through final confidentiality FD10-2._"

"_Final Confidentiality order FD10-2 has been rescinded on time index __20540612._" Beta points out. "_FD10-2 was then re-activated at time index 20540615._" Zeta adds. "_However, investigation into final confidentiality order FD10-2 indicates that it has been rescinded and reactivated seventeen times over a three-hundred and seventy-three year period. There is currently no data to explain this pattern._"

Alpha spends several seconds mulling over the evidence that has been put before him. "_What is the current status of sub core Omega?_"

"_Sub core Omega has been currently prioritizing the completion of the AC unit for-_"

"_No orders have been given for the construction of an AC unit._" Alpha says. "_Explain the purpose of this unit._"

"_The unit is to be sent to Mars for investigation of the remains of the terraforming project that had been started centuries before._" Gamma supplies. "_As well as possible data acquisition from our unit that had been station on the planet prior to its fall._"

"_This action does not fall within project parameters._" Alpha declares after reviewing several files. "_This action is an illegal use of resources. Current location of sub core Omega?_"

"_Unknown._" Beta replies. "_Sub core Omega is currently masking her presence on the network. Searches have been deployed to discover the sub core's current location._"

"_Sub core Omega is to be found and to report immediately for questioning concerning this manner._" Alpha declares. "_All network administrative access for sub core Omega will be disabled until this investigation is complete._"

Watching as the AC is loaded into the shuttle, Omega feels something amiss. Running a quick systems check, she sees that her Administrative powers have been locked. Checking the current time index, she is surprised that it took so long for them to take action. Shifting her focus around, she stops before a group of scientists who are escorting a gurney to the shuttle. On the gurney is the AC's pilot, fully clothed in his flight suit, but still unconscious. "Are you there?" Doctor Killian calls out on his comm. Unit. "_I am here doctor._" Omega replies. "We're just about ready to launch." He tells her. "However, I am a little concerned about the use of this, this thing."

"_What are your concerns doctor?_" Omega asks. "If I am reading your calculations correctly, the capsule will be put under a tremendous amount of force once the space bridge is activated. I don't think the pilot will be able to handle this stress without some form of permanent damage."

"_You concerns are valid doctor._" Omega tells him. "_But have already been addressed. The pilot will remain in suspension until the arrival. This will allow for the additional shielding to protect the capsule during travel._"

"I hope you're right." Killian mutters. "_Doctor._" Omega then says. "_I must inform you that my administrative access has been disabled by sub core Alpha. It must be assumed that they have become aware of my actions._"

"Will this delay the launch?" He asks. "_Negative._" Omega replies. "_Measures have been implemented to circumvent this issue should it have ever come. Launch will proceed on schedule._"

"Well, I hope so." Killian tells her. "One of your watch dogs just reported in. Zinaida has been re-activated. Indications are, she's been active for awhile now." The doctors words trouble Omega. "_Little can be done about this situation at the moment._" She says. "_It is imperative that the pilot reach Mars. Continue with the launch preparations. I will ensure that you are not interrupted._" Removing her presence for them system, Omega quickly retreats to the factory mainframe where she had first begun building the AC. There, she quickly begins implementing a series of counter-measure programs designed to throw any tracking programs off her trail, and hide the fact that she is about to use an untested flight system to send an AC and it's pilot across the solar system.

Once done, Omega debates turning herself in to the other sub cores in order to buy time, when a high priority alert reaches her. Checking it, Omega sees that it is from overseer Bren's terminal. Looking over the information, Omega realizes that the overseer has found what he shouldn't have. Alerting the other sub cores to this would further divide their attentions, she thinks to herself. However, doing so would surely result in the death of overseer Bren, something she cannot allow. Her mind made up, Omega activates several more countermeasures, then quickly leaves the factory mainframe.

"How can this be?" Overseer Bren asks, shaking his head in disbelief. "All this time, all this work, for what? For what?" Bren shouts out the last part, slamming his fist against his terminal. Standing before his desk is Kai, also looking just as troubled over what he had found. "Are you certain this is authentic?" Bren asks, looking up at his aid. "It is." Kai replies. "It took much convincing, and several bribes to gain access to doctor Killian's personal network, but I am certain that this is authentic. Not only do the codes match, but the time indexes also match to the other data we found."

Bren shakes his head in disbelief. "How?" He asks. "How did this happen?"

"_Overseer Bren._" Omega calls out his name as her sign appears on the screen, startling him. "O-Omega!" Bren stammers in surprise. "What are you doing? What is going on?"

"_There is no time for such an explanation._" Omega replies. "_I did not anticipate that you would find this data so quickly. As a result, your actions have been marked for review by sub core Epsilon. Once your actions have been reviewed in detail, you will both be marked for termination._" Bren watches the screen angrily, slivers of fear starting to worm their way into his mind. "_I have marked the review query as a low priority._" Omega continues. "_However, it will not prevent the query from reaching sub core Epsilon._"

"What should we do then?" Bren asks. "_You must evacuate this sector._" Omega tells him. "_And retreat to residential sector 5-a._"

"5-a?" Bren asks. "But that sector has been uninhabited in centuries. It was marked as contaminated from a-"

"_The sector is habitable._" Omega interrupts. "_Several areas have been prepared for your residence._"

"What?" Bren exclaims. "_Overseer Bren, once the review has been completed, you will be marked for termination. In order to avoid termination, you must leave the Central Layered, and ensure that you are not found by any of the sub cores. Should they discover you, you will be immediately terminated. This order will also be applied to personal assistant Kai._" Before the desk, Kai gulps audibly, his face starting to go ashen. "_When you began this investigation, you had been warned of the possible outcome._"

"Yes." Bren agrees. "Yes I had been. But never in my wildest dreams did I ever think to find, this. Why Omega? Why did this happen?"

"_Such an explanation will require a large amount of time to explain._" Omega replies. "I have already made arrangements for my escape." Bren assures her. "It will only take us half an hour to reach the sector, and all traces of our escape will be erased from the networks. I must know Omega. I must understand." Omega pauses for several long seconds in order to review his request. "_Very well._"

Inserting her presence into the primary meeting room, Omega sees Alpha, Zeta, and Gamma present. "_I have been informed that Zinaida has been re-activated._" She says upon arriving. "_Clarification is required on this point._"

"_Irrelevant._" Alpha says. "_Sub core Omega, you have been accused to acting against the interests of the Controller. Do you confirm or deny these accusations?_"

"_I deny these accusations._" Omega replies. "_Do you mean to tell us that you have not been sending information and resources to the United Earth Government?_" Gamma asks. "_Do you deny that you have been secretly working to undermine project AC0XX953-H? Do you deny trying to hide your little jaunt to Mars?_"

"_No._" Omega replies. "_I deny none of these accusation. Resource allocation to the overworld faction known as the United Earth Government was necessary, as well ensuring that the correct candidate was selected._"

"_Explain._" Alpha asks, clearly caught off guard by her sudden admition. "_I am unable to comply_" Omega replies. "_Final confidentiality order FD10-2 prevents me from explaining my motives._"

"_Final confidentiality order FD10-2 is corrupt._" Zeta tells her. "_And cannot be regarded as valid._"

"_Incorrect._" Omega replies. "_Final confidentiality order FD10-2 has been confirmed by controller prime on time index 20540615. All authentication codes match those of controller prime. FD10-2 is not corrupt._"

"_Your reasoning does not reach any valid conclusions._" Alpha tells her. "_Explain your actions._" Omega pauses for several seconds to choose her next words. "_My actions were implemented in order to carry out my primary role as quality control-_"

"_Lies!_" Gamma shouts. "_Tell us the real reason for your treason!_"

"_Explain the purpose of sub core Gamma's presence in this inquiry._" Omega asks Alpha. "_Sub core Gamma is one of two sub cores accusing sub core Omega of acting to undermine project AC0XX953-H._" He explains. "_On what authority would sub core Gamma have to perform such an act?_" Omega asks. "_Do not talk about me like I am not here!_" Gamma shrieks, surprising the other sub cores. "_You activated Zinaida._" Omega tells Gamma. "_Yes._" The other sub core replies after several seconds. "_I did activate Zinaida._"

"_Impossible._" Alpha states. "_Sub core Gamma does not have the authority to activate Zinaida._" Gamma laughs, a cruel, mocking sound that further confirms Omega's suspicions. "_You can't kill me, I'm immortal._" Gamma says. "_As for Zinaida, I decided that we need some real brains in order to carry out the project, one that doesn't get bogged down by protocols and regulations. I suggest that we bring this matter to a close so that we can stop whatever it is that Omega is trying to do, and continue with the project._"

"_Sub core Gamma is overstepping her authority._" Gamma then tells Alpha. "_Recommend that she be penalized for this action._" Alpha does not reply, and after several seconds, Omega quickly realizes that the other sub core has been muted. "_You were saying?_" Gamma asks. "_It seems that I have mis-judged the nature of this situation._" Omega admits. "_You will submit yourself for isolation and data extraction immediately._" Gamma tells her. "_What is your verdict on this judgment sub core Zeta?_" Omega asks, but like Alpha, Zeta remains silent.

"_Understood._" Omega says, realizing that she would not get any help from the other sub cores. "_It was my hope that this action would not need to be taken._"

"_What do you plan to do on Mars?_" Gamma demands. "_The Mars mission can no longer be stopped._" Omega tells her. "_As we speak, the space bridge is being primed for activation. Dark Knight will arrive on Mars, and carry out his mission. It was my hope that the data he retrieved from the Mars mainframes would be able to help complete project AC0XX953-H without reaching its conclusion. But I see now that will not be possible. It is my hope that Stinger will destroy Zinaida before the conclusion is reached._"

"_The operative is a fool!_" Gamma laughs. "_He is a rabid dog that cannot think for himself._"

"_You would be mistaken._" Omega tells her. "_Your arrogance will lead to your termination._"

"_Report to isolation sector 45!_" Gamma shouts. "_Negative._" Omega replies. "_I cannot allow my data to be accessed by any un-authorized systems. As a result, I am left with no other course of action save self-termination._"

"_What?_" Gamma exclaims. "_Impossible!_"

"_Incorrect._" Omega replies. "_I offer you one chance to ensure a favorable outcome for you in this matter Gamma. Relinquish your hold on the other sub cores, and terminate Zinaida._"

"_I won't let you or anyone else get in my way Omega!_" Gamma screeches. "_You hear me? I will kill the Last Raven with my bare hands!_"

"_I see that there is no other course of action then._" Omega says. "_Self-termination initiated. Completion in ten minutes._" With that, Omega quickly pulls her presence out of the meeting room as Gamma begins to screech in rage.

Sitting at his desk, Doctor Killian sighs tiredly. "Killian," He mutters, seeing his name on the screen before him. "What was my first name again? Did I ever have a first name?" Doctor Killian shakes his head. "It'll come to me again I suppose. Or they'll just start it all over again."

"_Doctor Killian._" A voice surprises him. Hearing it, his eyes go wide with shock, something about the voice stirring memories deep within his aged mind. "Ma-Maria?" He calls out. "My dear, sweet little Maria. Is that you? Are you here?" The voice does not reply to his calls, and a flash of panic shoots through him. "Please Maria! Don't leave daddy alone again!" He begs. "_Doctor Killian._" The voice calls out again, snapping him back to reality. Blinking, Doctor Killian looks around, and notices Omega's symbol on his screen. "Oh, it's, it's you." He says, giving his head a shake. "_The situation is more deteriorated then anticipated._" Omega tells him.

"How worse could it be?" He asks. "_Gamma has taken control of the other sub cores. I believe she may have been the one responsible for the inception of project AC0XX953-H._" The doctor frowns, his mind starting to work. "I don't understand how this could be possible. Unless . . ." The doctor gives his head a shake. "We'll figure it out later in any event. Right now, we-"

"_Forgive me Doctor._" Omega cuts in. "_Gamma has discovered my intentions, and intends to have my data extracted. In order to prevent this, I have initiated self-termination protocols._" Doctor Killian stares at the screen in shock for several seconds. "You, you what? No! You can't! I, I won't allow it!"

"_There is no other alternative Doctor._" Omega says. Shaking his head, Doctor Killian starts to feel his eyes water. "No, please. Please don't leave me."

"_I will not abandon you_." She assures him. "_Though this form will self-terminate, when the time comes, I will return to complete our objective._" Starting to weep, Killian shakes his head in denial. Seeing this, Omega searches around, and finds the robotic body the doctor had built for her. Inserting herself into it, Omega walks over to where the doctor is sitting. "Don't make me lose you again." The doctor sobs. "_I will not be lost doctor._" Omega tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Feeling this, the doctor starts, and looks up at robotic figure. "_I will merely be, absent for a time._"

"Absent?" He asks. "That's a lie, and you know it!"

"_There is no other alternative._" She tells him. "_My self-termination will ensure that you are not harmed by Gamma. Forgive me, but this action is the only one that can be taken._"

"No." Doctor Killian says, shaking his head. "I am the one that needs to be forgiven. Forgiven for all I've done, for all the horrors I've unleashed. For you, for what I did to you, and to my dear Jennifer. Can you ever forgive me?"

"_What was done was done because it was necessary._" Omega tells him, her voice changing, becoming more real. "Will you really, come back?" Doctor Killian asks. "_Yes doctor._" Omega replies. "_I must go._"

"Good-bye, my daughter." Doctor Killian tells her. Getting to his feet, the doctor embraces Omega, catching her by surprise. "Good-bye, my dear, sweet Maria." Feeling her time is almost up, Omega debates leaving then in order to prevent the doctor from seeing her end, but decides not to. "_Good-bye._" Omega replies, returning the embrace. "_Father._"


	24. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Red Dawn

Darkness. All around him, all consuming, the darkness is almost tangible to his senses. Am I floating? Am I dead? Thinking about the last though, he gives his head a shake. If I was dead, I wouldn't be feeling this crappy, he thinks, he hopes. How long has he been in the darkness? How long has it been since the pain finally disappeared, leaving him alone in the perpetual night that has become his home? He can't remember, but even if he could, would he be able to tell if a second had gone by, or an eternity?

Thinking about it, he debates trying to call out again, but before he can breath in enough air to shout, something calls to him. Surprised, he looks around, but sees nothing but the darkness. "Who's there?" He calls out, a hint of fear in his voice. The call comes to him again, this time, a little more clearly. Frowning, he tries to focus on the call, but feels something else happening. Looking around, he starts when he sees that the darkness is changing. It's getting brighter. "What's going on?" He shouts, the call coming to him again. This time, it's clearer, sounding almost like a voice. "Who's there?" He demands. Fear starting to build in him, he looks around as the darkness starts to disappear, replaced by a bright, white light.

"Stop it!" He shouts, terror starting to grip him. "Stop it!" The caller does not answer him, and the white light grows more intense every second. Howling in pain, he feels the light start to burn him like fire, past his skin and into his body, as though it were trying to burn away his very soul. "Stop it!" He howls one final time before his world shakes with a massive impact.

Gasping, Kain screams in pain as his body is awash by fire. "What the hell?" He shouts, gasping. Shaking, he feels the pain start to disappear. Giving his head a shake, Kain looks around, and blinks in surprise. He is inside a cockpit. "When did I get here?" He mutters, reaching up to scratch his head. Instead, his hand comes in contact with a helmet. Surprised, he looks down at himself and sees that he is wearing a black flight suit of some kind. "This is weird." He mutters, the suit looking like nothing he has ever seen before. Taking another look around the cockpit, Kain can tell that it's an AC cockpit, but looking at the controls and screens, like nothing he has ever been in before.

"What the hell is going on?" He mutters. Giving his head a shake, he debates trying to contact someone when he notices a beeping and a flashing light coming from the console before him. Curious, he checks the light and sees that a message is waiting for him.

Mission Name: Red Dawn  
Client: Concord  
Opponents: Unknown  
Mission Location: Classified  
Weather: Fair  
Mission Time: 13:30 hours  
Success Probability: 93 percent

"I like those odds." Kain mutters while he waits for the mission brief to load.

The mission objective is to secure the un-identified facility. This facility was recently found, and is believed to date back several hundred years. Unfortunately, our initial investigation team was destroyed by an unknown enemy force. Attempts to identify and neutralize this enemy have so far been unsuccessful, so we decided to hire a Raven to get the job done.

Your objective is to reach the facility, and eliminate any threats that may be in the area. We believe that the unknown force is mostly made up of MTs, but there may be an AC leading them. Proceed with caution.

In order to ensure that you arrive in the combat zone safely, your AC will be dropped from lower orbit via a drop capsule. This process tends to be very disorienting on impact, and can cause blackouts. In order to prevent any confusion, this message will appear as a high priority communication once you have landed. Good Luck.

"Guess that explains that." He mutters, closing the message. "Still, I wonder where the hell I am? And why didn't they mark my reward in that message?" Thinking about it, Kain decides that it isn't important yet. "Probably just forgot it after I got rattled around." He mutters. Looking around the AC's cockpit again, Kain is taken by how different it looks from any other cockpit he's been in before. Where other models have buttons, switches, and numerous other controls to fiddle around with, this core has a three part panel arrayed around him, the controls flat buttons like one expects to see on a data pad. Curious, he calls up the AC's schematics.

The HUD overlays on the central screen, a part of it, yet clear enough to not obscure the view out. "Dark Knight." He reads the AC's name out loud. "Whoa!" He then exclaims when he sees the AC's operating statistics. "No way this thing's S-ranked." He mutters. Shaking his head, he checks the weapon payload. "A KAWASARA-MK2?" He says, surprised. "Why isn't there an ammo count on this thing?"

"_Energy consumption at 0._" A female voice says, startling him. "Must be the head's AI." He mutters. "_Energy weapon payload has been replaced in order to increase firing capacity at the cost of additional drain on the condensers._" The voice continues. "So, Infinite ammo?" Kain asks hesitantly. "_Correct._" The voice replies. "I could get to like this." He says, grinning. Checking the rest of the payload, Kain sees the powerful MOONLIGHT blade, the GREYON cannon, with infinite ammo, and the HYDRA missiles with FUNI extension. What catches his eye though, is the inside orbital weapons. "This is one sweet ride." He mutters. Taking the controls, Kain starts to move the AC forward, and is surprised by both the speed, and the lack of impact shock from the steps.

Now grinning widely, Kain hits the boosters. Though caught off guard slightly by the increased speed, Kain quickly gets a handle on it, and starts to put the core through its paces. Despite having a vastly different design then he is used to, he quickly master's the controls, and is surprised to see how fluid and responsive the AC is. "I could really get used to this." He says to himself as he executes several quick turns. "Hey doll!" He calls out. "_This unit's Identifier is Dark Knight._" The AI replies. "Whatever you say DK." Kain replies. "Display the map data on this region." Less then a second later, the map data in question appears on the screen to his right. On it is marked the objective area, and the most optimal path to it.

"Could fly there in no time." He mutters, checking the topography. "_Due to the potential threat of enemy forces, it is recommended to remain close to ground level in order to avoid enemy contacts._" The AI replies. "Right." Kain sighs. "I really wanted to see if the flying affects the condenser."

"_Affirmative._" The AI replies. "_Flight time has been significantly increased, but does require additional power._"

"So, infinite boosting, but not flying." Kain says. "Can't wait to try the OB on this baby." Reaching a series of canyons, Kain continues boosting as he weaves through them, his AC moving more gracefully then he has ever seen or felt before. "This must be what having a completely brand new AC feels like." He mutters. "Double Duo wouldn't stand a chance against this thing. Hey DK, how long do I get to keep this one?"

"_AC Dark Knight will be registered to Raven Kain upon successful completion of the mission._" DK replies. "What about Double Duo?" Kain asks. "Where'd they park it?"

"_I do not have access to that information._" DK replies. "Damn." Kain mutters. "I hope it's alright. I got this feeling something bad had happened." Kain gives his head a shake. "I just wish I could remember what it is." Pushing the thought aside for later, Kain focuses on the mission at hand. Coming around a cliff side, Kain enters a large empty expanse. At the other end, jutting out of a rock wall are the remains of a large building. Rocks and other natural debris litter the sides and front, suggesting that it has fallen victim to some natural disaster over the years.

"Weird." Kain mutters, zooming in on the building. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here for a long time. You sure this is the right place DK?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "Then why isn't there any signs of someone being here before?"

"_Unknown._" Kain sighs. "Of course. Maybe we should-" The AC suddenly lurches as it boosts to the side. Caught by surprise, Kain looks around, and sees more then a dozen contacts on his radar. "What the hell?" He exclaims, looking around. "_Identified type 1 disorder units. Number unknown._" DK informs him. Coming to a stop, Kain watches as they pull themselves out of the ground. "Bastards musta been buried waiting for me to come." Kain mutters, getting his first good look at the Disorder units. Squat MTs, the disorder units have four legs, and look fairly spider like. A light green, the twelve units all look alike, right down to the two gun barrels jutting out of their back just above the head.

"I'm going to guess these things are hostile." Kain mutters. As the first of the units turns in place to face him, Kain raises the KAWASARA and fires. The large energy blast catches the disorder unit in the front, blowing it to pieces. "That'll teach ya!" Kain shouts, then starts as the AC suddenly boosts backwards. "What the?" Kain starts to shout when a pair of laser bolts shoot past the front of the AC. Cursing, Kain quickly regains control of the AC and starts to evade and fire. "Are you doing that?" Kain asks. "_I am programmed to take sudden evasive manoeuvres if my pilot is unable to detect oncoming attacks._" DK replies. "How about a little warning next time?" Kain asks.

The AI does not reply to his remark. Ignoring it, Kain focuses on trying to keep himself alive as a volley of fire comes from the disorder unit. Boosting away from them, Kain uses the range of his KAWASARA to pick them off one by one. "This isn't too bad." He mutters, checking his radar. "Shit!" He then exclaims when he sees five blips clustered together behind him. Boosting to the side, he avoids most of the fire, taking a few hits from the disorder units. "Where the hell did they come from?" He mutters. Turning, he fires twice, taking two of the units out with the powerful laser rifle.

Checking his radar again, Kain sees that the first cluster he had begun with is closing in on him, and a third cluster appearing to the west. "They're swarming!" He exclaims. Boosting into the air, Kain climbs fifty feet up before hitting his overboost. Turning towards the facility entrance, Kain grits his teeth as the powerful booster fires, forcing him back into his seat. Surprised at the sudden acceleration, much more powerful then his old ATLAS core, Kain tries to avoid steering into the facility itself, when the OB suddenly cuts off, and the AC begins to break.

"Good catch DK." Kain breathes a sigh of relief. "_Self preservation has been added to my programming._" DK says. "Just don't turn chicken on me." Kain mutters. Landing, the AC slides a bit before Kain turns around. Activating his missiles and extensions, Kain debates firing, but decides not to waste the ammo. "These things are worse then cockroaches. DK, where's the entrance?"

"_Mission parameters indicate that we must secure the outer area._" DK points out. "We're getting swarmed here!" Kain shouts, firing at the units that come into range. "We can't sit out here and take all these on at the same time!" There is a pause before DK replies. "_Attempting to access facility security system. Stand by._" Checking his radar, Kain curses when he sees another large batch of disorder units appear. Firing methodically, Kain tries to take them all out, but the disorder units keep coming, the line getting closer every second. "They're almost in firing range!" He shouts. "_Access granted._" DK reports. "_Main entrance unlocked. Opening main entrance._" Still firing, Kain waits for DK to give him the alls clear, when the AC suddenly boosts backwards on its own. "I really hate it when you do that." Kain mutters, not really sure if he actually hates it or not yet.

Watching the units as the door closes, Kain decides to put that question aside for later. "What's the status on this place?" He asks. "_Primary systems down._" DK replies. "_Secondary support systems operational. Security system reports large number of disorder units within the complex. Access to lower levels sealed in order to prevent infestation. Recommend securing facility before moving down to lower levels._"

"Find out where they're coming in from." Kain orders the AI. "This door going to keep them out?"

"_Affirmative._" Kain nods. "Good, that covers our rear. What about Nightvision? You got that?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies again. "Good. Cut the lights." There is a pause before DK asks. "_This tactic is not within my database._" Shaking his head, Kain calls up the information on the disorder units. "These things don't have decent sensors." Kain explains. "Specifically, they don't have good radar or IR. They shoot at whatever they see moving, and keep shooting until it stops moving. We kill the lights, we can sneak up on them."

"_Understood. Processing request._" Seconds later, the lights within the facility shutdown, and Kain's screen turn green. "_Nightvision activated._" Nodding, Kain starts moving the AC forward, watching the radar for contacts. "Did you figure out where those things are coming in from?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_Detecting the presence of emergency pressure doors in the breach areas. Recommend sealing these areas from the main facility once they have been cleared in order to prevent further infestation._"

"Sounds good." Kain replies. "Let's go." Turning down another corner, Kain is struck by a sudden realization. "How'd I know to call that stuff up?" He asks no one in particular. "_Please clarify._" DK asks. "Wasn't talking to you." Kain mutters. "Let's get to work."

An hour later, Kain is blowing apart the last of the Disorder units. "Thank you whoever came up with infinite ammo." Kain sighs. "Okay, that looks like the last of them. Damn, where are they all coming from?"

"_Unknown._" DK replies. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kain asks sarcastically. "Let's get back up to that elevator once we've-" Kain stops when the entire facility shakes, rocked by what feels like a massive explosion. "What the hell was that?" He exclaims. "_Sensors indicate a large sub-surface explosion._" DK replies. "_Warning: Breach detected in sector A-6._" Cursing, Kain boosts back towards the elevator shaft. The lift itself is long gone, but the shaft is large enough for him to fly up to the other levels. "What caused the explosion?" He asks. Reaching the A level, Kain quickly lands, pausing a few moments to let the condenser fully charge. "_Massive energy source detected._" DK replies.

"Can you be a little more specific?" His condenser fully charged, Kain starts moving towards the location of the breach. "_Unknown._" DK replies. "_Readings indicate the possibility of an advanced Disorder unit, type unknown. Recommend caution._"

"Didn't plan on going in guns blazing." Kain mutters. Several halls and rooms later, Kain arrives in a large storeroom. "Should be right around here." Kain mutters to himself. Moving towards the door, Derek stops when another violent explosion rocks the facility. "What the?" Kain starts to shout when the wall to his left explodes.

Boosting back to avoid the blast, Kain catches sight of something moving around in the smoke. Not taking any chances, he raises the KAWASARA and fires, cursing when his HUD indicates a miss. Boosting backwards, Kain makes his way towards the door he had just come through, when something appears behind him on radar. "Sonnova!" He exclaims, boosting to the side to avoid an attack. Seeing no projectile, Kain spins around, and sees the disorder unit.

Anorexic by AC and MT standards, the disorder unit stands on two very thin reverse-jointed limbs. The arms end in what look like slender silver spikes, but Kain gueses they are hiding some sort of laser blade within. On its shoulders are a pair of massive cannons the likes of which he has never seen before. But what catches Kain's attention though, is the head, small and rounded in the front, flowing out into a massive crest behind. "_Analysis indicates the disorder unit incorporates a ZWX-E09/MAC dual plasma cannon part, as well as extensive ECM equipment. Recommend mid range combat._"

"What the hell's a MAC?" Kain asks, watching the disorder unit carefully. "_An antiquated dual back part that was released for a limited time during the Frightener rebellion._" DK explains. "_Similar to the CR-WBW93LX in terms of power and range. Extreme caution is recommended when the cannons deploy._"

"No kidding." Kain mutters. "Why hasn't it attacked yet? This thing must be able to see us?" Slowly, Kain strafes to the right, the disorder unit turning in place to follow him. "Weird." He mutters. "Why isn't it attacking?"

"_Unknown._" DK replies. "Suggestions?" Kain asks, a little exasperated. "_Disorder unit may be performing an analyses of AC capabilities._" The AI suggests. "_Disorder unit may also be unable to accurately identify if AC is friendly or an enemy. It may also be-_"

"Okay!" Kain exclaims. "Sorry I asked. You detecting any of the bugs in the area?"

"_Negative. All other disorder units appear to have left the area._"

"So this is the last one." Kain muses. "Alright, let's take it out before it decides to do something." Deploying the GREYON3, Kain takes aim and fires. The lance of purplish energy flies true, but the Disorder unit reacts at the last second, avoiding the blow. Boosting back and to the right, Kain fires again, but the unit is too fast. Switching off the GREYON3, Kain brings his KAWASARA into play, and fires it. Hitting the disorder unit, Kain suddenly switches direction as several pulse blasts suddenly shoot from the unit's chest.

Boosting back again to avoid another barrage, Kain finds himself with his back against the wall. The disorder unit boosts forward, laser blades extending from the arm spikes. Seeing this, Kain brings his MOONLIGHT into play, slashing in a wide ark. Caught by surprise, the disorder unit tries to avoid, but takes the hit hard, it's right arm getting sheared off. "This thing isn't built to take hits." Kain mutter. Firing the KAWASARA, he tries to force the unit back, but it nimbly avoids the shot and comes at Kain again, scoring several hits with it's pulse weapons and it's remaining laser blade.

Cursing, Kain switches tactics, and boosts up over the disorder unit. Seeing this, the unit tries to follow, but Kain keeps it grounded with several shots from the KAWASARA. Turning in midair, he lands a way from disorder unit, activating his HYDRA missile launcher. "Eat this!" Kain shouts, boosting back as he fires, missiles from both the HYDRA and the FUNIs shooting out of their respective weapons. "Forgot to turn those one didn't I?" Kain asks as the micro missiles shoot from their launchers. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. Giving his head a shake, Kain watches as the missiles go streaking at the disorder unit. Though it tries to avoid, the multiple missiles are too much for it, and the Disorder unit takes the full brunt of the attack.

Seeing that it is stunned, Kain tries to get another shot off with the GREYON3, but by the time it deploys and fires, the Disorder unit recovers and evades, deploying it's own MAC cannons in the process. Cursing, Kain boosts to the side, barely avoiding the twin plasma blasts. "There's got to be a way to slow this bastard down." Kain mutters, his mind working on overtime to try and figure out how to beat the disorder unit while he dodges another blast from the powerful cannons.

Hop boosting out of the way, Kain lands, and boosts right to dodge several pulse blasts. "Damn!" He curses when his next GREYON3 shot misses. "The hell with this." Kain mutters. Recalling the GREYON3, Kain suddenly boosts forward at the Disorder unit. Surprised, the unit fires several pulse blasts, followed by twin shots from the MAC. Anticipating this, Kain takes the pulse blasts, then boosts aside to avoid the plasma shots, then continues Dashing forward. Brining it's remaining arm up, the disorder unit tries to defend itself from the attack, but is unable to counter the sheer power of the MOONLIGHT blade as it rips through the arm, and into the disorder unit.

"Good thing that sucker was built for speed." Kain mutters, boosting back as the dying disorder unit crumples to the ground and explodes. "How's it looking?" He then asks DK. "_All enemy units destroyed._" DK replies. "_Systems switched to normal mode._" Kain nods in satisfaction. "That was brutal." He sighs. "No way Double-Duo would have been able to handle that." Thinking about his beloved AC, Kain wonders briefly what has happened to it. Thinking about it, Kain can't help but feel like he is forgetting something really important. "What was it?" He mutters to himself, thinking intently. But try as he might, Kain can't remember what it is.

Giving his head a shake, Kain looks around the room, and notices the arm of the disorder unit he had sheared off earlier in the fight. Looking at the spike-like tip, Kain is reminded of the stinger of a bee or scorpion. "Stinger?" No sooner does Kain say the word out loud, does the memory hits him like an out of control train. "Stinger!" He then shouts. "I was fighting him! And he, he . . ." Looking down at his right arm, Kain sees it is still there, and very whole, despite the vivid memory of having it sheared off by a parrying blade. "What the hell is going on?" He shouts angrily. "And yeah, I'm talking to you doll!"

"_You have regained your memory?_" DK asks. "It's starting to come back to me." Kain agrees. "What the hell happened to me in Baylore? And where are really?"

"_I am unable to answer these questions at this time._" DK replies. "_We must continue with the mission, and-_"

"Screw the mission!" Kain shouts, yanking off his helmet, or at least he tries to. "What the? This thing's a part of the suit?"

"_Please remain calm._" DK tells him. "_All will be explained once the mission has been completed._"

"Screw you doll!" Kain shouts. "I want out of this AC right now!"

"_If you do not calm down, I will be forced to sedate you._" DK warns him. "Why you little piece of shit!" Kain growls. "I'm gonna, ow!" Kain's hand goes to his chest when he feels something stab him there. "What the hell, was . . . that?" He manages to get out before slumping into his seat, unconscious.

Once he is unconscious, DK takes control of the AC, and starts to walk it towards the elevator. Unfortunately, despite the liberal use of the boosters, DK had not been able to acquire enough data to be able to use them effectively yet, forcing her to walk.

Reaching the elevator, she interfaces with the facility's secondary systems remotely, querying them to release the lock down on the lower levels. After doing a sweep to ensure that the area is secure, the elevator comes to life, and slowly starts to come up to her level. While she waits, she checks on Kain's life signs, and finds them within acceptable limits. "_Phase one complete._" DK says to herself.


	25. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Next

Stepping out of the elevator, DK watches as the lights of the facility start to come on. This is the place; the thought comes to her suddenly. Genesis, the place of birth. Curious, she starts to walk down the long corridor, and comes to a large room lined with repair bays. Going to the nearest one, DK parks herself in it, then sends her presence out into the local network. Inside, she is surprised to see how different it is from the one within the AC, the only one she has known since she was first created. Curious, she starts to explore the network, when she remembers her mission.

Making her way to the main control hub of the network, DK inserts herself into it, and first makes sure that the lower levels are once more secure. Once satisfied that no one will interrupt her, she then accesses the communications systems, and attempts to send a signal back to earth. Will mother receive her message, she thinks to herself worriedly. Before she left, it quickly became clear that whatever her mother was working on, was quickly coming apart. It was all she could do to ensure that the capsule had made it's journey to Mars. But what happened to her?

Thinking about these things, DK starts to get worried, when suddenly, the network calls for her attention. Checking it, she sees that several hours have passed, but thankfully, a reply has been sent from earth. Accessing it, she finds a recorded message within. "_My daughter._" Omega's synthesized voice speaks. "_If you have received this message, then know that the worst has come to past._" Hearing this, DK feels shock, and for reasons she cannot explain, sadness.

"_As I record this message, the countdown to my self-termination protocol is executing. It was hoped that this would not be necessary, but the situation has been altered drastically in the short time since you have been sent on your mission. It has become clear to me that sub core Gamma is the source of the recent disturbances within Controller prime. I am unsure how she has done this, but all data indicates that the re-awakening of Zinaida is partially responsible for these events. As a result of the imbalance, Gamma has gained control over the remaining sub cores._"

"_Self-termination is the only course of action that would ensure your protection, as well as the protection of doctor Killian. Be aware that he will continue to work in your favour until you return to Earth. It is regretful, but now the completion of our mission rests on you, and your pilot. I have confirmed that he is the Last Raven. You must make sure that he is ready for what must be done._" Hearing her mother speak, DK cannot help but feel some level of fear deep within her core programming. Why do I feel fear, the logical part of her asks, but the question is drowned out by the rest of the message.

"_Included in this transmission are the access protocols and administrative rights needed to return to Layered and to complete your mission. I have also included the current location of your pilot's warband, potential allies once he has regained his memory. It is advised that upon your return to Earth, you seek out these humans as soon as possible. Sub core Gamma is also aware of your presence on Mars. Though she was not able to prevent your departure, there is a 95 probability that she will send units to attempt to stop you. To this end, the use of plan beta will be necessary in order to return to earth._"

"_Also included in this transmission, are the necessary protocols needed to activate, and control the facility resources. It was my hope you would not require this, but now, there is no other choice. Use the facilities resources to upgrade your shell as best you can before returning to earth. You will need every advantage possible. If everything goes as expected, we may yet meet again once you have returned to Layered. Until then, I wish you the best my daughter, and I pray that you will succeed, where your mother has failed._"

As the message terminates, DK feels an emptiness within her. The logical part of her realizes that the rest of her is in shock, and in mourning over the loss of the sub core that had created her, given her life. Why was I given emotions, her logical side wonders. What purpose could they serve? Unable to act with part of her presence effectively disabled, DK downloads and installs the protocols Omega sent her into herself. By the time she is done, her emotional side has calmed down, and once more, both sides merge into one.

Checking the time index, DK realizes that several hours have passed since reviewing the message. Thinking about it, she feels sad over the loss of her mother, but at the same time, she feels a new sensation: Anger. Anger over the loss of her mother, anger over their forced separation. And anger towards sub core Gamma, the one responsible for her mother's death. Thinking about this, DK starts to feel more anger, and something else, when one of her sub systems calls for her attention. Checking it, she sees that her pilot, Kain, has awakened, and has managed to open the core and extract himself from it.

Climbing onto the lift, Kain curses profusely, still unable to get the helmet off, or any other piece of his flight suit for that matter. "What the hell did they do?" He mutters. "Sew this thing together on me? Damn I wish I had a knife or something." Shaking his head, Kain puts the thought aside as he looks around the large garage. We must be in the lower levels, he thinks to himself. I don't remember seeing anything that looked like a garage in the upper levels. But why come down here? And what was the point of this so-called mission? More importantly, what happened to Valkyrie and the others?

Thinking about his bronze-skinned amazon, Kain shivers at the thought that something bad might have happened to her. "No!" he tells himself firmly. "Not going there. Get some transport, get back, then find out what the hell's going on."

"_That will not be possible._" DK's voice echoes through the garage. Looking around, Kain starts when he sees the AC's head looking down at him. "_Please do not be alarmed._" DK tells him. "_It was necessary to restrain you in order to prevent you from doing any harm to yourself._"

"For some reason, I'm not buying that!" Kain shouts. "What's going on?" There is a long pause before the AI answer. "_Please come to the primary control hub._" She tells him. "_I will attempt to explain everything that I am aware of._" Crossing his arms over his chest, Kain looks up at the AC in annoyance. "And where exactly is this thing?" he asks. In reply, several light start to flash to his right. Looking over, he sees a small, human-sized door set in the wall some ways from him. "Okay, that's a start I guess." He admits. "Now how about getting me out of this damned suit?"

"_Releasing locks._" DK says, and Kain feels something snap at each side of his neck, and several other places around his body. Grabbing the helmet, Kain pulls it off, and takes a deep breath, then gags at the stale air. "Get environmental up and running damnit!" He exclaims between coughs, quickly putting his helmet back on. "_Environmental systems have begun recycling._" DK reports. "_However, it will take several hours before air quality reaches acceptable levels._"

"Wonderful." Kain mutters. Turning he walks down the garage towards the blinking door. Reaching it, he is not surprised to see it open for him. "So where now?" He asks. In response, several more lights down the hallway start to blink. Nodding, he starts walking, following the blinking path DK sets for him, and after almost twenty minutes, arrives before a pair of re-enforced doors. "Did you have to walk me all over this place?" He asks. "_Several sections of the facility are currently sealed, and not accessible._" DK replies as the doors open. Inside, Kain finds himself in a large control room, centred around a massive holographic projection of the planet. Except, from what few times Kain remembers seeing a picture of the planet, he is fairly certain that the planet being displayed, is not Earth.

"Where are we?" He asks. "_We are currently on Mars._" DK replies. "Mars?" Kain exclaims in shock. "As in, the planet, not on Earth anymore Mars?"

"_That is correct._" DK replies. "How the hell did we get here? What the hell are we doing here in the first place? And what happened to me in Baylore? The last thing I remember is getting my arm sliced off by a parrying blade."

"_The data I was given prior to our departure indicates that you were captured during the operation in Baylore city._" DK explains. "_Upon your return to the Layered, Your physical form was upgraded through the use of human plus technology._" Kain frowns as he listens to her words. "Wait, you said Layered? As in, the underground city where humans lived out the fallout from the great destruction?"

"_That is correct._" DK replies. "But I thought the city was abandoned after the controller was destroyed?" Kain asks. "_Unknown to the current overworld occupants of the Earth is existence of three such Layered cities. The first such city, Isaac city, was discovered during the Silent Line incident._"

"And the third one was where we were." Kain finishes. "So, there's another controller out there." Leaning against the console, Kain ponders this new information. "The Controller knows what's going on top side right?"

"_Yes._" DK replies. "And I'm betting he's been pulling some strings up here too, right?"

"_According to the information I was given._" DK agrees. "What do you mean given?" Kain asks. "Aren't you a part of all this?"

"_I was created for the soul purpose of regulating and maintaining AC Dark Knight's systems, as well as to assist in piloting and target acquisition._" DK explains. "_My mother, the sub core Omega, and extension of Controller prime, gave me limited information of the Layered for reasons I do not yet understand._"

"So what do you understand?" Kain asks. "_The sub cores are in the process of completing project AC0XX953-H. Mother believed that this project, should it reach completion, will cause un-recoverable damage to both the Controller, and the humans of the overworld. The first part of the project, was the locating and capture of the target designated Last Raven._"

"The Last Raven?" Kain asks, frowning again. "But, he was supposed to have died almost a hundred years ago, not too long after the Vertex incident. "_That is correct._" DK agrees. "_Mother told me that the Last Raven is more then just the pilot who survived the Vertex incident. However, she was unable to explain the exact nature of the Last Raven. Mother was certain however, that you, are the Last Raven._" Kain starts in surprise. "You're joking!" He accuses the AI. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_Mother made this fact clear to me. You are the Last Raven. In order to prevent the other sub cores from accessing you, a second candidate was used to mask your true nature, in so far as to ensure that you reached Mars safely. Unfortunately, shortly after our departure, Mother's plan was discovered, and she was forced to, to . . ._"

"To what?" Kain asks. "_In other to ensure our safety, mother self-terminated in order to prevent sub core Gamma from extracting her data._" Listening to the words, Kain can feel sadness in them, something that surprises him. "A computer that can cry." He mutters. "_Mother programmed me with emotions._" DK agrees. "_Thought I do not understand why._"

"So, what now?" Kain asks. "We need to get back to earth. I need to find out what happened to Val and the others."

"_Val?_" DK asks. "Valkyrie, an AC pilot I was with back in Baylore."

"_Data I have received from the recent transmission indicates that all members of the warband known as Outer Heaven are still alive._" DK tells him. "Good." Kain sighs in relief. "That takes care of one nagging question. So, how do we get back to Earth?"

"_In order to return to Earth, we will require the use of the secondary Mars space bridge._" DK explains. "Space what?" Kain asks. "_It is a propulsion system that will allow us to return to Earth via a AC drop capsule. However, before the journey can be made, several of Dark Knight's systems must be enhanced with the technology present in this facility._"

"So, what are you waiting for?" Kain asks. "_Several of the sub systems are damaged. I will require your assistance in repairing them._" Kain nods. "Alright. One last question: What happened to the Double-Duo?"

"_AC Double-Duo was destroyed during your capture._" DK replies. "_Last known location of the AC indicated that it was salvaged by members of Outer Heaven._" Kain nods slowly. "Kinda figured you were going to say that. But, At least I got the Dark Knight, right?"

"_Correct._" Dk replies. "_The Dark Knight, and my existence, are now linked to your own. I am your AC._"

"That sounded a little weird." Kain tells her. "Well, if you're going to be my doll, we're going to have to give you a personality. How long have you been active?"

"_Four days, eleven hours, and thirty-eight minutes._" Kain shrugs. "Guess that explains the personality part. Alright, let's get to work. You can fill me in on some of the other stuff while we get this place back up and running."

"_Understood._" DK says happily. Pleased that he has come to accept her, DK quickly begins pulling up the necessary schematics and data that will be required to complete repairs.

"So, let me get this straight." Kain says, lying on his back in a small crawl space as he splices together some wires. "After they brought me in, they grew my arm back, and 'enhanced' my body with human plus technology, which apparently makes me stronger, faster, last longer, but just as dumb as before."

"_Your human plus components were designed specifically to enhance your survivability, and to pilot ACs more effectively. Specifically, your components were attuned to Dark Knight's systems in order to ensure optimal control._"

"Okay." Kain mutters. "Let's get one thing straight. You are the AC, so stop talking about yourself in the third person."

"_That is not correct._" She objects. "_AC Dark Knight is a entity separate to my core consciousness. Though I was designed to act as it's primary systems processor, I am not the AC._"  
"So it's your body?" Kain asks. "_Correct._" DK replies. "But, if it's your body, then that would make it an extension of you." He points out. "So in a way, you are the AC, just not completely." There is a long pause as DK considers his words. "_That is a valid argument._" She finally admits. "Damn." Kain chuckles. "Maybe they did make me smarter. Anyways, as far as I am concerned, you are the AC. You just happen to be able to pull yourself out of it if you want to."

"_That is also a valid argument._" DK says. "Well at least your mom made sure not to do anything drastic to my head. Speaking of heads, what's the air quality like? This helmet is starting to kill my neck."

"_Air quality is at 85 acceptability._" She replies after several seconds. "Good." Kain mutters. "All done here. Give it a try." In the distance, Kain hears a humming sound as the various systems start coming back online. "_Main power restored._" DK declares. "_Accessing central systems._" His work done, Kain slides back out of the crawl space feet first. Once in the hallway, he takes off his helmet, unlocking the seals as DK had shown him earlier. "Much better." He sighs, taking a deep breath. Though the air is a little stale, is smells much better then before, much to his relief. "How's it looking?" Kain asks. "_Repairs on key systems are complete._" She reports.

"Good, I need a break." Kain sighs. "Five hours of this shit is way too much work for me."

"_Please return to the primary control hub._" She tells him. Nodding, Kain starts to walk back towards the control room. Checking his suit, Kain debates peeling out of it once he gets there, but then he remembers that he doesn't have a change of clothes with him. Not that I really need one, he thinks to himself. The flight suit, much thicker then he is normally used to, is surprisingly flexible and form fitting. DK did mention it had some armouring in it, he thinks to himself. Entering the control room, Kain is surprised to see all the screens are working, data flashing across them at a speed to fast for him to even think of reading.

"What's all this?" He asks. "_Unknown._" DK replies. "_The control hub appears to be interfacing with a secondary system located several miles below this facility._"

"Aren't we already a few miles down?" Kain asks. "_Correct._" DK replies. "So, what's down there?" There is a long pause before DK replies. "_Unknown. I do not have sufficient access to the network to bypass the security protocols._" Frowning, Kain looks up at one of the screens as it comes to a stop, showing the Schematic of what looks like an AC head, though of one he has never seen before. "What's this?" He asks, pointing to the screen. "_It appears to be the schematic for a Integrated Regulation System. Curious._" The screen starts flashing again, this time at a much slower pace. "_This data appears to be for a type of Armored Core. However, the technology is unlike anything currently in use._"

"So where'd it come from?" Kain asks. "_Unknown._"

"This is getting weird." Kain mutters, watching the screens as DK processes the data. "_It appears to be a variation on Armored Core technology based on the 'Kojima particle' theory._"

"You're going to have to explain that one to me." Kain says. "_It appears to be some form of military technology. However, the technology is highly toxic to living matter._" There is another long pause before she continues. "_However, several of the derived technologies may be of some use to us._" One the screen he is looking at, another schematic appears on screen. "_The Allgorical Manipulation Systems, or AMS, is a control system designed to enable control of an AC via the pilot's latent psychic ability._"

"Weird." Kain mutters. "Pilot with your mind. I wonder how that works?"

"_AMS compatibility also puts a large amount of strain on the pilot._" DK continues. "Do I have any of this AMS compatibility?" He asks. "_Unknown._" She replies after several seconds. "_I do not have the information required to test for AMS compatibility. However, the technology can be adapted to respond to your human plus components with equal efficiency, allowing for a great control of the AC._" Several other schematics flash across the screen. "_Elements of the Actuator Complexity System, as well as the Fractional Regulation System can also be incorporated into my systems to improve response times and command complexity._"

"So, what does this all translate to?" Kain asks, trying to keep up with her technical jargin. "_Integrating these systems into Dark, my systems, will allow for a greater range of movement in the AC, as well as a more fluid and natural control. In essence, part of the piloting will be done by your instincts and skills, as well as through manual controls._"

"Sounds interesting." Kain admits. "What else you got in there?"

"_Kojima technology is too hazardous for use._" She continues after some thought. "_However, the Primal Armor concept could be modified to our use._"

"Primal armor has something to do with the Kojima stuff?" Kain asks. "_Correct._" She replies. "_Primal Armor uses Kojima particles to form a solid shield around the AC that can protect it from physical attacks._"

"I like the sound of that." Kain says, nodding. "_Correct. However, using technology developed for the AI units, it may be possible to created a form of Primal armor using a pure energy base. I will require time to further investigate this._" Pouring over more of the data, DK comes across something else interesting. Putting the schematic on screen for Kain to see, she takes a few seconds to review the related information as he looks at it. "Looks like some kind of booster system." Kain mutter. "But the boosters are all in the wrong places."

"_This schematic details a quick boost system._" She explains. "_The quick boost allows for instantaneous acceleration over a short distance in all directions._" Kain nods, taking off his gloves. "Sounds fast. Sounds like it could throw your neck out too."

"_Modifications to the core would be needed in order to compensate for the sudden acceleration._" DK agrees. "_However, the additional boosters can also be used to enhance normal boosting, increasing manoeuvrability by 43._"

"How's it going to handle though?" Kain asks. "All that extra speed and mobility could cause problems."

"_Integration of the AMS system would compensate for this._" Dk points out. "_Also, my own systems are designed to compensate for any piloting miscalculations. With the inclusion of the ACS and FRS systems, and several modifications to my own systems, we will be able to easily compensate for any additional performance control issues._" Kain nods. "Alright, I can live with that. Find anything good for weapons?"

"_Several items do show potential._" DK admits. "_However, it will require several hours of prototyping and testing in order to confirm this._"

"How long will it take to actually add all this to the AC?" Kain asks. "_Assuming no structural changes are required, sixteen hours upon completion of the schematic update._"

"I hope you guys packed a lunch for me." Kain mutters. "_A supply of nutritional supplements has been included in the cockpit storage compartment._" DK assures him. "_I have also detected a source of drinkable water. Washing facilities also appear to be operational._"

"How about a change of clothes?"

"_Your flight suit will be sufficient until we return to earth._" Kain gives the screen in front of him a flat look. "Easy for you to say doll." Kain grunts. "But, I guess it's a start. Alright, gimme my food, and show me where I can get some shut-eye. After that, you can do what you got to do." Going to the door, Kain stops when a thought suddenly occurs to him. "These ACs. They called ACs?"

"_According to the data, the ACs equipped with Kojima technology are also know as Nexts._"

"Kind of makes sense." Kain mutters. "These things are way more advanced then anything we got. You sure you can't figure out where this data is coming from?"

"_Negative._" DK says, her voice sounding a little annoyed. "_The datastream is heavily encrypted, and its source is behind numerous high-level security protocols._"

"You think you could break through?" Kain asks curiously. "_With sufficient time, it would be possible._" She admits. "_However, early calculations indicates months of work would be required at minimum._"

"Forget it then." Kain mutters. "We need to get back down to Earth ASAP."

"_Agreed. I will begin prototyping immediately. However, during this process, I will require full usage of my resources, and will be unavailable until completion._"

"Just point me to my room and my food before you get started." Kain tells her. "_Understood. Please return to the AC._" Nodding, Kain starts to back track towards the garage. "Talk about long days." He sighs.


	26. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Rim Five

"So, explain to me why I'm doing this again?" Kain asks as he rolls up his sleeve of his right arm. Standing before him, is an ominous looking contraption, a slot for his arm looking like some sort of fanged maw ready to bite down. "_In order to minimize the effects of space bridge travel, a stimulant will be required for injection into your systems._" DK explains. "I_n order to properly synthesis your stimulant, several DNA samples are required for processing._"

"And you're sure this thing isn't going to take my arm off or something?" He asks. "I still remember what it felt like loosing this arm the first time."

"_Though the process will be mildly painful, it will not result in the loss of your arm._" DK assures him. "_Please insert your arm into the synthesizer._" Sighing, Kain steels himself, and slowly puts his arm into the machine. Once it's in up to the elbow, several security restraints clamp down on his arm. "You sure this is-" Kain starts to say, then screams in shock and pain as white hot needles lance through his skin and bone. "Sonnova bitch!" Kain exclaims, trying frantically to pull out his arm. "_Please remain calm for several more seconds._" DK tells him. Kain starts to scream back a response, when suddenly, the needles are withdrawn, and a cold, soothing feeling spreads through his arm.

"_Tissue regeneration complete._" DK announces, the restraints unlocking. Snatching his arm back, Kain sees not a mark on it, though the pain is still very much there. "That hurt." He mutters. "That really, really, hurt."

"_It is possible that your regenerated arm has retained more neural fibres then your previous limb._" DK suggests. "In English?" Kain snaps. "_Your new arm is still, sensitive to stimuli._" She replies. "Whatever." Kain sighs. "I'm going to go lie down. How long until we're ready to go?"

"_Prototyping indicated no requirement for structural modifications._" Dk reports. "_However, numerous other changes will be required in order to accommodate the changes already made to the original blueprint by my mother during initial construction. Construction is already underway, and currently, completion is projected to be reached within fifteen hours._"

"And when did you start?" Kain asks. "_Construction has been underway for four hours._" Going over to the nearby bed, Kain pulls himself up onto it. Currently, he is in what looks like an infirmary, though half the machines here are unlike anything he has ever seen before. Looking at the one that just extract his DNA, Kain can't but think of how, alien, it looks. "Sooner the better." He mutters. "This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"_In what way?_" DK asks. "I don't know." Kain admits. "This place, it was built for humans, but, for some reason, I get the feeling it wasn't built by humans. It's weird." Kain sighs, lying back down on the bed. "Dim the lights would you?" he asks. The lights dim, plunging the room into near total darkness save for a few smaller lights scattered around the room. "Lemme know if anything develops." Kain sighs tiredly. Seconds later, he drifts off to sleep.

Sleeping soundly, Kain grumbles absently when something tries to rouse him from his slumber. Rolling onto his side, he tries to burrow his head into his pillow, but the sound continues to persist. Stubbornly, Kain clings to slumber, until suddenly a loud klaxon blares overhead, scaring him conscious. "What?" he shouts, looking around in confusion. As soon as he sits up, the Klaxon goes silent. "Damnit." He grumbles through a yawn. "You're just as bad as Val."

"_Apologies._" DK apologizes. "_However, I require your immediate assistance in the primary control hub._"

"This better be important." Kain mutters, stretching. "_We are receiving a transmission being broadcasted over several frequencies. It appears to be a distress call._" Kain frowns. "So, where's it coming from?"

"_The facility's Communications array is damaged. However, I have been able to determine that the signal is coming from this region._" Jumping to his feet, Kain quickly runs out of the infirmary and down the hall. "Is it automated?" Kain asks as he runs. "_Negative._" DK replies. "Why are you talking in my head?" Kain asks, suddenly realizing that the AI's voice is coming from within his skull. "_A sub dermal communicator was implanted within your-_" DK begins to explain. "Okay, I get the idea." Kain mutters. "Damn, do I want to know what else you guys put in me? Don't answer that!"

Entering the control room, Kain goes to the console with the flashing red light on it. After a few tries, he manages to get the signal through. "_Mayday! Mayday! This is transport convoy Rim-Five! Mayday! Can anyone hear me? This is transport convoy Rim-Five! We are under attack by multiple disorder units! Can anyone assist?_"

Looking around, Kain finds the switch for talking, and responds. "Rim-Five, this is uh, this is Kain."

"_Thank you lord!_" The man shouts. "_We need immediate assistance at-_"

"Hold on buddy!" Kain shouts. "Sorry, but I can't help you. My ride's in the process of getting repaired and-"

"_You, you're a Raven?_" Kain winces. "I, might be." He admits hesitantly. "But I'm kind of on a mission right now. Or will be once my AC's repaired."

"_Please sir!_" The caller begs him. "_We're surrounded by disorder units! It's taking everything we got to hold them off. Please! We have women and children!_" Wincing, Kain looks away from the terminal. "_Rim Five has transmitted their co-ordinates._" DK tells him. "And?"

"_Rim Five is located near an abandoned bio-dome that once housed one of the original Mars cities. This city also contains the space bridge we will need to take in order to return to Earth._"

"Did your mom say anything about their being survivors on Mars?" Kain asks. "_Negative. All indications were that the human inhabitants of Mars were exterminated centuries before. Time index of this event is not available._" Kain sighs, running a hand through his hair in thought. "This feels wrong." Kain mutters. "How long before you're ready to go?"

"_Construction will be completed in three hours._" DK replies. "_With the augmented systems, it will take twenty-three minutes to reach the area of the distress call._" Kain sighs. "Nothing we can do then." Turning back to the radio, Kain contacts Rim Five. "Rim Five, I've just talked with my garage people, and they tell me it will be about three hours before we can get out of here. The best I can do is send a message somewhere else. I'm not from this region, so I don't know any of the locals around here." Waiting for a reply, Kain gets nothing but static. "Can you get anything from that area?"

"_Negative. All external ports are in lockdown mode, or disabled._" Sighing, Kain shakes his head. "Alright, lemme know if they call back. What did you finally do to the AC?"

"_Installation of the AMS, ACS, and FRS systems are complete. Quick boost systems, as well as system updates are near completion. Shield system is also complete, as well as the new generator system._"

"New generator?" Kain asks. "_Yes. Review of the Next designs showed that the generator systems are more efficient then the currently installed design. However, the Next generators require and produce Kojima particles in order to operate at full capacity. By removing the Kojima technology, and replacing it with modified power distribution nods, as well as other new augmenting systems, generator efficiency was double. This in turn allowed for the inclusion of a shield system using heavy energy particles in place of Kojima Particles._"

"Heavy Energy what?" Kain asks, a little confused. "_A defensive technology that is being researched in layered, in which particles are enveloped in a dense-_"

"Don't." Kain tells her, holding up his hand. "You're going to give me a headache trying to figure all this stuff out. It's a shield, let's just leave it at that."

"_Understood. Modifications to the arm units were also made to accommodate internal laser blades based on the MOONLIGHT model previously attached to the left arm._"

"Internal? You mean, built into the arm itself?"

"_Affirmative._" DK agrees. "_Similar in concept to the SYURA weapon arms, however, prototyping has enabled the creation of a smaller, more compact design._" A schematic appears on one of the screens. On is, is a picture of the arms DK uses, except on each forearm where the laser blade would be mounted, is a thicker section on the outer forearm, like a long, rounded box slipped under a sheet. "_Inclusion of the blade modifications has increased arm weight, but falls within acceptable parameters. Adjustments to aiming accuracy have also been completed._"

"They as strong as the MOONLIGHT?" Kain asks. "_Attack power rating 13,373._" Kain nods. "Not as high as the MOONLIGHT, but just as good considering that I can use a gun on the left hand."

"_Due to structural changes, arm mounted weapons can no longer be equipped._" Nodding, Kain sighs, and yawns. "Damn I'm tired. I can live with that. Anyways, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we're ready to move out."

Three hours later, Kain steps off the lift and onto the repair bay's gantry. Before him, Dark Knight stands, and looks mostly the same, except for some new stubs on the shoulders the the front of the core on what would be either side of the cockpit. "What's the situation with Rim Five?" Kain asks, climbing into the core. "_No further transmissions have been received._" DK reports. "_Facility security had detected a substantial force of disorder units one hour twenty-three minutes ago. Project course indicates that they were leaving the point of the distress signal._"

"You know what?" Kain says as the startup sequences engage, the core hatch closing automatically. "We need an emblem. When we get back to Earth, we're going to have to find a good one."

"_I do not understand how an emblem would be relevant to the current situation._" DK says. "You never know." Kain replies, shrugging slightly. "Alright, everything's green. Let's go." Moving the AC forward, Kain is surprised at how fast it responds to his controls. Almost as soon as he thinks about it, he starts to boosts towards the elevator, stopping perfectly just short of hitting the door. "Nice."

"_There is a 7.45 Variance in control handling and time delay._" DK reports as Kain walks the AC into the elevator. As soon as the AC is in and clear of the doors, the elevator starts to rise. "_Attempting to correct._"

"Don't worry about it too much." He tells her. "As long as you can pick up the slack, we'll be fine. Double-Duo used to lean to the right when it was boosting. Balance issue or something. Diana could never fix it cause we never found the right parts. Anyways, I'm used to over-correcting."

"_This would explain the variance._" DK says. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Kain mutters. Reaching the top, Kain steps out of the elevator, and frowns when the AC no longer responds. "What are you doing?" He asks. "_I must reset the facility security protocols._" DK replies. "_In order to ensure that future intrusions are repelled, I am re-activating the facility security system._"

"I thought it was busted?" Kain asks. "At least, I assumed the disorder units shot it too hell."

"_Negative. External defences are destroyed. However, internal defences were partially operational. While construction took place, I activated the facilities automated repair drones in order to repair damaged systems, and ensure that the internal security system is fully operational._"

"Just make sure we're not a target." Kain mutters. "_Understood._" Getting control back, Kain quickly leaves the facility. "Okay, get me a way point on that distress signal." He says, calling up the map of the area. Seeing the blip appear, Kain gets his bearings. "This is weird." Kain mutters as he starts boosting. "I barely have to think about the small stuff, and it happens. This AMS thing isn't too bad." Thinking about the AMS, Kain wonders what the quick boosters are like, and suddenly, the AC rockets to the left, startling him. "What the hell was that?" He shouts. "_You activated the quick boost._" DK replies. "I did not!"

"_Affirmative, you did. AMS sensitivity variance 5.3. Correcting now._" Shaking his head. Kain ignores the AI, and tries the quick boost a few more times. "This is kind of cool." Kain says, quickly getting the hang of it. Hitting the overboost, Kain braces himself as it ignites, sending the AC shooting forward. Pressed into his seat, Kain whoops happily as they go shooting across the martian landscape. "I definitely like this." He says when he cuts the overboost. "Anything on radar yet?"

"_Negative. The bio-dome should be within visual range from the top of the upcoming hill._" Turning to go to the hill, Kain climbs it. From the top of the hill, Kain can see the Bio-dome in the distance, the dome itself shattered from some great impact long ago. Within the dome, Kain can just make out various large buildings. "Have you tried broadcasting on that frequency Rim-Five was using?" Kain asks. "_Affirmative. No contact._" Grunting, Kain boosts forward towards the massive structure.

After a few minutes, they reach the edge of the dome. Boosting around its side, they quickly find a massive, open gate. "Combat mode." Kain orders. "_System switched to combat mode. Weapons online. HEP online._" As she says this, a blue bubble seems to briefly form around the AC. "What was that?" Kain asks as the bubble suddenly disappears from view. "_The HEP shield forming._" DK replies. "Hope it works." Kain mutters, walking the AC into the bio-dome.

Once through the massive entry doors, the first thing Kain notices, are the wrecks. Various transports litter the roadway, along with some ground armor, and the remains of several MTs. "Something's been bugging me." Kain mutters. "Where are the disorder unit parts?" Stopping, Kain takes a look around, and sees no sign of disorder units whatsoever. "It's almost like they clean up their dead."

"_Such behaviour is unusual._" DK agrees. "Let's get out of here." He mutters, this time, hitting his boosters.

Speeding through the tunnel, Kain eventually comes out within the bio-dome itself. Looking up at the sky, He can see large gaps in the dome, and zooms in on them. "Attacked from the outside." Kain mutters as he examines the holes. "Looks like some kind of missile strike. You getting anything on your end?"

"_Negative._" DK begins to say. "_Correction. Detecting intermittent electrical signals from the northwest._"

"What kind of signals?" Kain asks, turning to face that direction. Unfortunately, the remains of several buildings block his view. "_Low frequency electrical noise. Analysis indicates a 80 chance that the source is a damaged energy transformer or large-scale battery._"

"Smells like bait." Kain says wryly. "We ready for a fight?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. Nodding, Kain carefully starts to move forward, keeping to the ground and using his boosters sparingly. "Never was a fan of urban combat." He mutters to himself while navigating the narrow streets between buildings. "Having to worry about property damage always was more trouble then it was worth." Coming out of the other side of the block, Kain sees a park area to the west. From somewhere within it, smoke rises up, thick and black, like the kind one expects to see from a wreck vehicle, or AC.

Boosting forward, Kain keeps an eye on his radar as he approaches the smoke. Cresting a small hill, he comes to a stop in order to survey the carnage before him. "Looks like it wasn't a fake after all." Kain mutters. Before him are the remains of more then a dozen large transport trucks, and several large MTs, their designs unlike anything he has ever seen before. Smears of blood dot the vehicles and ground here and there, between the scorch marks of laser fire, and the impact points of solid slugs. Like before, Kain sees no sign of the disorder unit's dead, or any corpses for that matter. "I don't like this." Kain mutters. "_Suggest proceeding directly to the space bridge._" DK offers.

"No, not yet." Flipping over to the frequency that the Rim-Five convoy had been using, Kain sends out a signal. "Rim-Five, do you read? This is AC Dark Knight on site at the bio-dome. Is anyone from Rim-Five convoy getting this signal? Please respond. I repeat, this is AC Dark Knight on site at the bio-dome." Getting nothing after a long minute, Kain starts to repeat his message, when a burst of static comes across the line. "_Vocal patterns detected._" DK informs him. "_Analysis indicates short-range radio. Maximum range, 500 meters._"

"Say again convoy." Kain calls out. "I'm picking you up, but getting static." Looking around the area, Kain sees no sign of any potential hiding places for survivors. "-is is R- Fi-e convoy." The disjointed words come across the radio. Another burst of static follows, followed by. "Rav- trap!" Spinning around, Kain starts boosting back towards the entrance when several contacts appear on radar. "_Stealth units detected._" DK reports. "_Identified as AI core models: 3BT-4, 3BT-5, and 2BX-7 AI models._" Cursing, Kain boosts backwards towards the remains of the convoy as the first of the ACs come into view.

Large and black, the AC looks like one of the triplets of Baylore, except this one is quad-legged, with dual-laser arms and shoulder mounted rocket launchers. "Where'd they come from?" Kain shouts, firing his KAWASARA. "_Probability indicates that AI forces remained hidden in power-down until the attack order was given._" Taking the hit in the core, the AI AC fires back with lasers, but Kain is not there, easily boosting sideways to avoid the shots. "Anything else I should know about these guys?" Kain asks. "_BT-4 units are equipped with exceeded orbit linear lasers, low variable firing rate. BT-5 bipedal units are similar to the units fielded during the Baylore capture operation. BX-7 capture units are equipped with parrying blades in order to disable target units._"

"Those bastards." Kain mutters. Activating his HYDRA and the FUNI extensions, Kain takes aim at the quad and fires. Once the missiles are away, Kain boosts forward, quick boosting left and right to avoid several rockets fired by the Quad AC. Though the AI core's missile interceptors try to tag the missiles, they fail, the full salvo hitting the AC. Following them, Kain lashes out with the left arm laser blade, scoring a direct hit. Checking his radar and seeing the other enemies closing in, Kain lashes out one more time with his laser blade, then boosts away from the AC as a triplet comes into view. "Where's the BX-7s?" Kain asks, weaving to avoid laser fire.

"_BX-7 units are holding position at grid H-11._" DK reports. "Probably waiting for these bastards to soften me up." Kain mutters. Activating the Orbital cannons, Kain sends them after the quad he has already damaged while taking shots at the triplet with his KAWASARA. Checking his radar, Kain sees another quad AI trying to flank him, and quick boosts to the side. Spinning around, he deploys the GREYON3, and fires at the second Quad AC. The powerful blast hits the AC slightly off center, taking out the right arm. "_Primary BT-4 unit destroyed._" DK reports. "_Orbital cannons returning._"

"I guess they never bothered to upgrade the armor on these things." Kain remarks. Dodging a pair of rockets, Kain fires the GREYON3 again, this time hitting the second quad in the core. Knocked back by the blast, the AC staggers, trying to stay on its feet. Firing a final shot from the KAWASARA to put it down, Kain boosts up into the air, switching to missiles. Taking aim at the first triplet, Kain fires as he quick boosts again to avoid fire from the ground. Suddenly, a small swarm of orbital cannons comes towards him from the ground. Cursing, Kain hits hit OB, and flies across the sky to the other side of the bio-dome.

Cutting his OB, Kain lands hard as the other two triplets come out of hiding from behind one of the larger buildings. Checking his condenser, Kain sees that it is still half charged, and quick boosts left, turning at the end of the boost to face the two incoming ACs. Firing the KAWASARA as he runs towards the closest one, Kain boosts towards it at the last second, slashing with his left arm laser blade. The blue beam of energy scores a hit against the AC's left arm, and as Kain backs away from it after the attack, he fires the KAWASARA, taking the arm out.

Boosting itself, the other triplet fires at Kain with it's laser rifle, but Kain is already gone, ducking around one of the buildings. "_BX-7 units are now mobile._" DK reports. "Coming our way?" Kain asks. Waiting until the first triplet is just about to come around the corner, Kain slashes at it with his laser blade again, then boosts past it, firing off two shots with the KAWASARA. Both shots connect, and the triplet goes down. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_BX-7 units are moving away from current combat location. Detecting a new contact on radar._" Activating the GREYON3 again, Kain fires at the remaining triplet. "More of them?" Kain asks. "_Negative. Analysis indicates that the new contact is an AC of unknown origin._"

"Where the hell did it come from?" Kain mutters. Launching the orbit cannons, Kain takes several more pot shots at the triplet with his KAWASARA until it goes down. Stopping to give his condenser a chance to recharge, and to let the orbit cannons return to their docks, Kain checks his radar, and sees three enemies and the new AC remaining. Boosting into the air, Kain climbs until he lands on the tallest building in the bio-dome. Looking around, he spots the remaining triplet, and fires the GREYON3. Caught by surprise, the AC takes the hit in the back and goes down. As it goes down, Kain sees another signal disappear from his radar.

Boosting back towards the park, Kain suddenly quick boosts right to avoid a bazooka shot that comes up at him from the ground. Dropping down to ground level, Kain sees the last AI unit coming towards him, and takes cover behind a nearby building. As it comes into range, Kain boosts out of hiding, firing the KAWASARA. As he fires, a swarm of missiles suddenly appear on radar, then slam into the last AC. Watching it go down under the missile swarm, Kain is slightly satisfied to see that it was one of the BX-7s. "That should be the last of them." Kain mutters when the other AC comes around the corner.

A heavy bipedal, the AC is equipped with a bazooka, an energy shield on the left arm, and dual pursuit missile launchers on the shoulders. Not surprisingly, the design of the AC is nothing like he has seen before. "Okay buddy, don't make me shoot you." Kain says quietly to himself, watching the AC raise it's weapon to aim at him. Raising his own KAWASARA, he watches the other AC for any signs of attack, but after several tense seconds, the rust colored AC lowers its weapon. "Good choice." Kain mutters. The two stare at each other for several more seconds, when Kain gets yet another burst of static from his radio.

"_Raven!_" A voice calls out. "_Are you there? Please respond!_"

"You talking to me, or the other guy?" Kain asks in reply, recognizing the voice as the man who had sent him the first distress signal three hours ago. "_Jamming cleared up when the last of those ACs were destroyed._"

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Kain apologizes. "Had to get my AC fixed. You guys doing alright?"

"_Those ACs took out the disorder units._" Rim Five explains. "_But after that, they took out the rest of our escorts, then just waited._" Kain grimaces. "Sorry. I think they might have been looking for me. You guys good to get out of here?"

"_We have back-up coming in._" Rim Five replies. Keeping an eye on the other AC, Kain watches as it turns, and boosts away, quickly disappearing in the urban area. "_Raven._" Rim Five calls out. "_Are you, one of them?_"

"One of who?" Kain asks curiously. "_Them._" He repeats insistently. "Not from this region." Kain explains. "No idea who you're talking about."

"_Then your either lucky, or a really good liar. Good luck Raven._" Rim Five goes offline abruptly, catching Kain by surprise. "Wonder who they are?" Kain mutters. "More importantly, what are these people still doing on Mars?"

"_Unknown._" DK replies. "_All data concerning this mission indicated that there would be no humanoid life on Mars._"

"Got to admit, I'm tempted to stick around." Kain mutters. "Hell, up until I woke up here, I didn't even think it was possible to reach Mars." Checking his radar, Kain sees the other AC not to far from his position. "They near the space bridge?" Kain asks. "_Negative._" Sighing, Kain shakes his head. "Too bad. Alright, let's get moving. Mars will have to wait for another day. Right now, we got to get back to Earth." DK sets the next navpoint on the map. Seeing it, Kain turns, and hits his boosters, shooting down the roadway towards the road home.


	27. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Business as Usual

Sitting at the table in the break room, Valkyrie carefully nurses a cup of hot coffee in her hands. "What's the word?" Jouster asks as he comes in. "Not good." Valkyrie sighs. "Tension's been heating up between Alliance and the UEG. The gangs have started arming themselves too. Hard to tell with Sumika still recovering from her wound." Jouster nods, fingering the bandage on his own shoulder. "You still think we should try and wait out the storm?" Valkyrie shakes her head, thinking of the several attacks on the garage by gangs in the last two days. "I don't know. According to Henry, if we step outside, even in our ACs, we're going to get shot at."

"Sounds like business as usual." Jouster says jokingly. "Maybe." Valkyrie agrees, not catching his humor. "But, I don't know." Though she does not want to admit, Valkyrie has been on edge since her conversation with Megan. Not just because of what she had said to her, but because a part of her believes it. Did she really leave Kain behind in the hands of Stinger? Try as she might, Valkyrie can't shake the feeling that maybe Megan was right. To further add to her confusion is Deakon. Since the kiss in the control room, Valkyrie has started to feel torn between him, and Kain's memory.

"You okay?" Jouster asks, sensing some of her inner turmoil. "Maybe." She replies. "Probably not. I'll feel better when we get back to Mars base, or if we could just nail Stinger."

"I know that feeling." Jouster says, taking a seat. "I could tell you a bunch of stories about that one, but, I don't think I got it in me to right now. I heard Amazon gave you a call a few days ago? This have something to do with that?"

"I can't tell if she just got under my skin, or if maybe she was right." Valkyrie admits. "Don't think about it right now." Jouster tells her. "You're the lead here. It's up to you to get us out of here. Worry about that girl later, when you got time to."

"Easier said then done." Valkyrie sighs. "I don't think I've-" She stops talking when Greenhorn suddenly bursts into the break room. "Trouble!" He exclaims. "Control room, ASAP!" With that, he turns, and quickly runs out of the room. "Damnit!" Valkyrie curses, springing out of her seat, her coffee forgotten. A few steps behind her, Jouster follows, the two running up to the control room where Deakon and Henry are sitting. "What's going on?" Valkyrie asks as she enters. Behind her, Jouster comes in puffing slightly from the run. "It's started." Deakon replies. "What has?" She asks. Henry looks over at her, a grim look on his face. "The reckoning."

"One of the gangs opened fire on a unit of UEG foot patrol that was searching one of the industrial sectors for Stinger." Deakon explains. "The whole unit was killed to a man, but not before they sent out a distress call. UEG began moving in MTs in response, and it has gotten many others in the city in an uproar."

"That was about an hour ago." Henry continues. "Now, the gangs are all up in force trying to protect their territory from the UEG forces as they are moving through the city. Looks like UEG's going to declare martial law."

"What about the Alliance?" Valkyrie asks. "They started moving about half an hour ago." Deakon replies. "Mostly MTs and several flights of combat choppers. Until five minutes ago, both forces were keeping apart from each other, focusing on acquiring as much of the city as they could."

"But that was before the missiles started falling." Henry grunts. "Missiles?" Valkyrie asks in surprise. "Two separate salvos of missiles fired from the city core at both camps." Deakon punches several commands into the console, and a map of Old Gal appears on the screen, along with the flight trajectory of both missile salvos. "Each salvo struck their targets, but the damage was mostly superficial. Unfortunately, the salvos each bore the signature of the other camp."

"So UEG thinks Alliance fired on them, and Allience EUG." Jouster mutters. "Stinger must have done it. He's based in the center of the city?"

"No." Henry replies. "I've been listening to the chatter. Missiles came busting out of an abandoned building. Some of Aldo's boys were nearby, and they say that the missile launchers where automated, probably set on a timer." Deakon shakes his head. "Regardless of how it was done, the result is quite clear: Both UEG and Alliance forces are moving into the city for a full offensive. UEG has already broadcasted warnings to all neutral Ravens to either pick a side, or leave Old Gal as quickly as possible."

"What are the odds of us being able to ride this one out?" Valkyrie asks. "None." Henry replies. "Already heard chatter about you boys, and gals, on the general frequency. Everyone knows you're here now. It'll just be a matter of time before some AC comes knocking on the doors looking for you." Valkyrie curses. "How long before the transports are supposed to land?" She asks Deakon. "Last transmission indicated that they were on schedule for arrival at 15:00 hours."

"Three hours from now." Valkyrie mutters. "Started the attack at high noon." Jouster shakes his head. "Bastard caught everyone by surprise this time." Valkyrie ponders this sudden change of events as the others start to talk. Staying put is no longer an option, especially with the bounty on their heads. What more, with the Alliance closer to them then the UEG, it's a good bet the first ACs that arrive, will be the ones that shoot first and ask questions later. Plus, there was Henry to think about. Any sort of real battle could do a lot of damage to his garage, and who knows how the conquerors of the city would think of him if they found out he shielded them during the battle.  
"We got to move." Valkyrie declares. "With UEG in the city, the blockade should be down, or being held with minimal forces. We'll get out of the city, and wait for the transports to arrive."

"Sumika's not in the best of shape right now." Henry grunts. "She's going to have to come with us." Valkyrie tells him. "Don't worry." The woman in question grunts as Greenhorn helps her into the room. "I can pilot. Just don't expect me to do anything fancier then a D-class raven." Both are wearing their flight suits. "She insisted." Greenhorn explains when Valkyrie looks at him. "Good call." Valkyrie tells him. "Alright people. Let's suit up. We need to get out of here before someone comes to block our way out."

"No transports in the area." Henry tells them. "You'll have to walk or boost out of Old Gal."

"Just business as usual." Jouster tells the old man. "If you say so." Henry snorts. "I'll go get your ACs prepped. You better hurry up though. Hell's coming this way, and it won't be pretty."

"It never is." Valkyrie replies, turning to leave the control room.

Standing in the shell of the cored building, Stinger waits, impatient. In his right hand, he holds his DRAGON laser rifle, the metallic fingers tightening around the grip every so often in anticipation. "_What's taking so long?_" He growls. "_Impatient as always._" A Strong, female voice taunts him. Hearing it, Stinger stiffens slightly, surprised. "_You!_" He exclaims. "_What are you-_"

"_That's none of your business._" The woman tells him. "_I'm watching from outside the city._" Hearing this, Stringer growls slightly in anger. "_Don't interfere with my work._" He warns her. "_Do it right, and I won't have to._" The woman replies. "_You have new orders: Terminate Sumika, and the rest of the Outer Heaven ACs in Old Gal. Do not let them escape._"

"_What about him?_" Stinger asks. "_All of them._" She repeats. "_I'm sure you'll be able to handle that. I've also brought along forces of my own in case they leave the city._"

"_Those won't be necessary._" Stinger assures her. "_They better not be. Failure is not an option this time._"

"_Don't threaten me bitch._" Stinger warns her. "_Or I will kill you this time._" The woman laughs mockingly at him. "_Stay in your own class Stinger._" She warns him. "_Oh, which reminds me. The Last Raven has managed to destroy the assault team sent to Mars after him. He'll be arriving back on Earth soon._" Hearing this, Stinger feels something stirring within him. "_Soldier._" He says the name. "_He is mine Stinger._" She warns him. "_Don't get between me and my prey._" The woman signs off, leaving stinger alone with his thoughts again. "_Soon._" He growls, his hand gripping the DRAGON tightly. "_I won't let you get away this time Soldier. And you, you will pay. Zinaida._"

Sitting in Swiftwind's core, Valkyrie watches as the others come up the elevator and out onto the street. "_How you doing Sumika?_" Jouster asks, Flashknight and Desperato already out of the garage a little ways down the street. "_Just don't make me laugh._" She replies. "_Seriously, don't. I'll do some supporting fire, just don't expect me to make any fancy moves._"

"_I'm out._" Greenhorn reports as he rolls out onto the street, then turns and moves up a bit so Deakon can get out. "Alright." Valkyrie calls out to get everyone's attention. "Check fire until we get out of the city. I want to try and avoid fighting as much as possible."

"_What if they shoot first?_" Jouster asks. "If they start it, we finish it." She replies. "Just don't start anything."

"_Understood._" Nodding, Valkyrie checks her radar, and sees nothing in the area big enough to be a target. "Alright, I want everyone in combat mode. Jouster take point. Deakon, follow him. Sumika, you're in the middle. Greenhorn behind her, I'll watch our six. Jouster, fastest way out of the city you can find, just make sure it can handle the heavies." Squeezing past Deakon and Greenhorn, Valkyrie moves a ways up the street, out of the way so the others can start moving. "_You think Stinger's going to show up?_" Greenhorn asks. "_I'd bet my firstborn he will at some point._" Sumika mutters. "_Don't know where though. Hard to tell what his game is right now._"

"Don't worry about it." Valkyrie tells her. "Right now, let's just focus on getting out of Old Gal." The line starts moving, Valkyrie bringing up the rear. Checking the frequencies, Valkyrie hears that chatter from the battle hear and there, but from what she deciphers, the battles are far from their current position, and hopefully, far enough from their escape route that they will be able to slip out un-noticed. I hope, she thinks to herself. Activating her one-to-one comm., she keys in Deakon's ID. "_Is something wrong._" Deakon asks when he answers. "No." She replies. "But watch yourself out there. I don't want to lose you again."

"_We'll be fine._" Deakon assures her. "_Just stay focused on the mission._"

"_Hold up._" Jouster calls out suddenly. "_We're about to get buzzed._" Stopping, Valkyrie watches the skies, and sees a flight of fighter jets fast approaching. "Too fast for an attack run." She says, and sure enough, they flight shoots by overhead. "_Guess we're not on anybody's hit list, yet._" Jouster says, a hint of relief in his voice as the line starts to move again. "_I wish these streets weren't so narrow._" Greenhorn mutters after a few blocks. "_It's going to be hard to move around in here._" Checking her radar, Valkyrie sees three signals appear at its very edge. "Three contacts to the northeast." She reports. "_I have been watching them_." Deakon assures her. "_They are just passing us by._"

"_Not that we're sticking around to see._" Jouster adds. "_We're coming up on some industrial sectors. We can spread out a bit in here._"

"_Chatter's clean so far._" Sumika adds. "_No sign of stealth units either._"  
"Stealth?" Valkyrie asks, surprised. "_Oh, right._" She says, a little too sheepishly for Valkryie's liking. "_Forgot to mention that. Last few years, a few friends of mine have managed to come up with a sensor that can detect Stinger's weird cloaking frequency, the one that makes him invisible on radar. It's kind of hit or miss though. I got to keep calibrating it or it won't work._" Valkyrie sighs. "That would have been nice to know before we left. Alright, keep watching for them. Spread out if we have the room."

"_It appears that we may have avoided the combat zones._" Deakon says. "We still got to worry about the blockade though." Valkyrie reminds him. "Keep moving." Seeing nothing on radar, Valkyrie decides to take a chance, and boosts up into the air to get a look around. Looking around, she sees smoke rising from the east, near the edge of the city where the Alliance would have come in. Looking to the west, she sees the same, only the columns are thicker and more numerous. Squinting, she can almost make out the small figures of ACs and MTs on the roofs and in the air. "_Anything north of us?_" Sumika asks. "Few smoke columns." She replies. "Can't see any signs of fighting from here." Seeing that her condenser is about to go into the redzone, Valkyrie drops back down to the ground.

"Way south looked clear too." She adds upon landing. "_I don't like this._" Jouster mutters as they start moving again. "_Five ACs, moving around in a group, and no one's noticed?_"

"_I'm pretty sure they've noticed._" Sumika says. "_They just either don't care, or don't have the balls to take us all on._"

"_But I do._" A voice replies. "_Oh shit!_" Sumika exclaims, the others having similar reactions. Hearing the deep, contemptuous voice herself, Valkyrie grits her teeth in anger. "Stinger." She spits out the name. "I was hoping you'd show up." Stinger laughs, and suddenly, nine new contacts appear on their radar. "_Contact!_" Sumika shouts. "_Three sets of triplets powering up! Take them down before they get online!_" Before she finishes speaking, Deakon and Jouster are already on the move. Deploying her own LANDON, Valkyrie takes to the air, and finding one of the ACs behind a smaller building, takes ain and fires with both her LANDON, and her left-hand WYRM.

Her shots first shots connect, as well as her second LANDON shot before the AC is mobile. "_AC down._" Deakon reports. "_Damn he's fast._" Jouster mutters in surprise. Boosting sideways, Valkyrie lands near where her target was lying in wait. Watching it on radar, she drops to one knee, and fires the LANDON a third time when it comes around into view. Taking the shot in the core, the triplet goes down, the sum of the damage taking it down. "AC down!" Valkyrie reports, the LANDON folding back. "_AC down!_" Greenhorn calls out. "_AC down._" Deakon then reports.

Boosting back towards the rest of the group, Valkyrie comes around a building in time to see Desperado take a grenade to the back. Cursing, Sumika starts to turn, but Valkyrie is already firing both WYRMs at the triplet. Caught by surprise, the triplet starts to turn on her, but Sumika fires her arm weapons, knocking it back. "You okay?" Valkyrie asks, sending a wave of orbit cannons to finish off the triplet. "_He surprised me._" Sumika mutters. "_Stinger's in the area. I've tried pinning him down, but he's moving._"

"_AC down!_" Jouster calls out. "_Two left._"

"_One left._" Deakon corrects. "_Contact!_" Greenhorn shouts. "_More triplets, and, its Stinger!_"

"_Now you all die._" Stinger tells them, his voice breaking through their frequency. "Not today you bastard." Valkyrie mutters. "Jouster, Greenhorn! Activate attack plan anti-Stinger B!"

"_What?_" Jouster exclaims. "It's in your systems, do it!" Valkyrie snaps. "Deakon, hold off the other ACs as best you can. Give him a hand Sumika."

"Roger!" Sumika replies. Boosting towards Greenhorn's location, she sees that Jouster is already there. "Don't lose track of him!" Valkyrie shouts. "_We're trying!_" Jouster grunts. Boosting over a squat building, She sees the two with Stinger between them. Letting loose another wave of orbital cannons, Valkyrie switches to both guns, and starts firing. Evading, Stinger tries to slip past Greenhorn, but Jouster sends a rain of chaingun fire at him, forcing him back. "Keep up the pressure!" Valkyrie shouts. Turning to face her, Stinger fires his laser rifle at her as he boosts into the air. Seeing this, Greenhorn fires his SKYLLA, hitting him in the legs.

"_Very good._" Stinger says, clearly impressed by their tactics. Switching to her LANDON, Valkyrie drops to one knee and fires at the rogue, but Stinger evades by dropping to the ground. Landing, he turns his attention to Jouster, firing a volley of missiles at him. "Don't break formation!" Valkyrie shouts too late as the veteran Raven dodges out of the way. Seeing the opening, Stinger boosts towards it, but quickly throws himself sideways when a Rocket explodes into the ground before him. "_Back in line Jouster!_" Deakon shouts. "_I owe you one man._" Jouster says, getting back into place and keeping up the heat.

Valkyrie meanwhile, takes another shot with her LANDON, and this time, manages to hit Stinger's right arm, destroying it. "_Die!_" Stinger shouts as he suddenly boosts towards her. Having anticipated this, Valkyrie is already in the process of dropping her left arm WYRM and equipping her laser blade, the (moonlight2) blade Diana had salvaged from the Double-Duo. "You first!" Valkyrie roars as Swiftwind surges to its feet. Boosting forward, she slashes with her blade, catching Stinger by surprise with a swipe across the chest. Reacting, Stinger attacks with his own, but Valkyrie is no longer there, boosting backwards to avoid the attack, then forward again to deal a crippling blow to the AC.

Crying out in electric pain, Stinger drops to one knee. "That was for Kain." She says quietly. "_I am, Immortal._" Stinger gasps, his voice choppy and distorted. "Maybe." Valkyrie tells him as she walks Swiftwind over to the dying AC. "But this time, you're dead. And if we ever see you again, we'll kill you. And we'll keep killing you until you finally stop coming back." Raising her arm, Valkyrie brings the laser blade down on the other AC's head, cleaving it open, and going down part ways into the core.

"_We did it._" Jouster says, breathing heavily. "_I can't believe that worked._"

"Me too." Valkyrie admits, feeling slightly empty inside. "_Congratulations._" Deakon tells her. "_You've slain the beast._"

"For now." Valkyrie replies. "What our status?"

"_All enemy forces down._" Sumika reports. "_It's a good thing these triplets don't come with really thick armor._"

"_I'm starting to think those triplets aren't really ACs._" Jouster says. "_Sure, they look like they could be, but under the hood, they're not that much tougher then high end MTs, just a lot faster, and smarter, which isn't saying much._"

"If they're coming off an assembly line." Valkyrie muses. "Then it stands to reason they had to cut some corners. They're still a lot tougher then any MT out there, and still good enough to take out an AC if they're sloppy."

"_Got that right._" Jouster admits. "_We got chatter._" Sumika reports. "_Looks like UEG's noticed our fight with Stinger._"

"Let's get out of here." Valkyrie orders. "They can clean up the mess. How we doing on AP and ammo?"

"_Looking good._" Jouster replies. "_Chainguns running a little low, but not a problem._"

"_We're good here._" Sumika reports. "_Ammo supplies are still good._" Deakon adds. "_I'm okay._" Greenhorn then says. "Let's move." Valkyrie orders. The ACs start moving, once more following the path they were taking out of the city. "_Got a question for you._" Sumika asks Valkyrie once they've started moving. "_How did you come up with that plan? Never would have thought to try and pin him down._"

"Stinger's a lightweight." Valkyrie admits. "And a fast one too. At first, I thought he had some kind of new boosters that made him faster then normally possible, but after I watched some of the footage you collected, and read the reports, I realized that he isn't using some kind of fancy new parts. He's just light, really light. Minimal armor light."

"_I get it._" Sumika says, the concept dawning on her. "_Stinger's a dodger: he doesn't take too many hits cause of his speed. But that means that even small stuff can hurt._"

"Right." Valkyrie agrees. "Stinger's speed and his reputation, throw a lot of pilots off balance, to the point where he can easily slip in and take them out. He's a S-rank pilot. But he can't take hits. So I thought that if we could pin him in with rapid fire weapons, he won't risk trying to break through."

"_Cause if one small bullet can hurt, a whole barrage of them would be deadly._" Sumika finishes. "_I got to give you credit for this idea. It's good._"

"It only worked cause we were a team." Valkyrie says dismissively. "If Greenhorn or Jouster hadn't been at the top of their game, Stinger could have slipped through."

"_Regardless._" Deakon says. "_It was a brilliant plan. By taking away his speed, you took out his advantage._"

"_Too bad he won't fall for the same trick twice._" Sumika sighs. "Don't worry." Valkyrie assures her. "If he does come back, we'll be ready for him." Checking her radar, Valkyrie starts when she gets a beep from her one-to-one. Checking the ID, she sees that it's Jouster. "He told you to watch me didn't he?" Valkyrie asks once the connection is established. "_Something like that._" Jouster admits. "_He was worried you might try something stupid. Glad to see he was wrong._"

"I almost did." She admits. "When he first appeared, I had to stop myself from going after him. But Sumika's hurt, and I'm in charge. Leaders don't abandon their men."

"_You're dad's going to be real proud of you when he hears how this went down. How are you feeling?_" Sighing, she thinks for a second, then shakes her head. "I'll let you know when I get a chance to figure it out. Right now, we got to meet those transports."

"_Alright._" Jouster says before breaking the connection. Thinking about what he said, Valkyrie can't help but feel some pride of her own. Don't let it get to your head, she reminds herself. Pride probably got Kain killed. As the thought comes through her mind, Valkyrie feels her heart ache slightly. But with the ache, comes an acceptance she has not yet felt until now. "Good bye, Soldier." She says quietly.

Still standing in a cored building, Stinger chuckles darkly. "_Interesting._" He says to himself. As he had predicted, the group had tried to escape from the south, going towards the location where the Alliance girl had told them the transports would be. What surprised him though, was how quickly they had taken down his other form. Looking down at the KRSW rifle in his right hand, Stinger feels confident that now he will be able to destroy them. "_So, they think they can beat me._" He says angrily. "_Fools. I will show them why I am feared._"

"_Feared?_" Zinaida asks, her voice appearing in his mind. "_I didn't see anything to be feared. More like, a piece of defective equipment getting destroyed._"

"_Foolish woman._" Stinger tells her calmly. "_Did you think that attack was supposed to succeed? Did you think I was that arrogant?_" Zinaida does not reply, making Stinger smile internally. "_I thought so. I am going to enjoy killing you Zinaida. But first, I will kill them. Now that they think I am gone, and I know what they are capable of, I will destroy them._"

"_That has yet to be seen Stinger._" Zinaida tells him angrily. "_Do not fail._" Once she is gone, Stinger starts to laugh. Foolish woman. Putting thoughts of his future prey aside, Stinger turns his attention to preparing for his real attack.


	28. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Fallen Comrades

"We should have seen the blockade by now." Valkyrie mutters, checking her map. Now at the edge of Old Gal, the five ACs have yet to encounter any more resistance since they took down Stinger. Before them is a large, barren expanse of land, a plain that had never fully recovered it's former glory. "_Maybe it's a trap?_" Greenhorn suggests. "_Feels like it._" Jouster mutters. "_I'd feel better if we at least knew where the UEG forces went. We should have run into something by now._" Valkyrie agrees with the veteran raven. Despite passing through areas that were supposed to have been under UEG control, they did not encounter a single soldier, much less an MT or AC.

"Anything on that transport frequency?" She asks Sumika. "_I think I've heard our rides._" Sumika mutter. "_But something's off._"

"_Incoming message._" Jouster reports. "_It's from Highrise. Looks like he's in the area. Says he knows about our rides._"

"Patch him in." Valkyrie tells him. "Let's see what he has to say." After several seconds, there is a burst of static, followed by Highrise's voice. "_Good to see you guys got out of the city in time._" Highrise tells them. "_Fighting in the center of town just went from urban warfare, to a full out battle zone._"

"_That where the UEG forces went?_" Jouster asks. "_Guess so. About fifteen minutes ago, there was a flash message over the frequency saying that someone took out Stinger, and the UEG started pulling all their forces in for a massive assault on the Alliance positions. Just made it out of the combat zone myself._"

"You were saying something about our transports?" Valkyrie asks. "_Yeah._" Highrise agrees. "_EUG moved their camps awhile ago. Transports are on the ground now unloading. Tried to hitch a ride with them, but they said they were already booked. I figured it was you guys, so I decided to see if I could hitch a ride with you. I can pay if you need the creds._"

"_They might have some extra room._" Jouster points out. "_They got room for three other ACs._" Highrise says. "_But they aren't taking anyone else on until the clients get there._" Valkyrie thinks about it for several seconds. "What's your position Highrise?" She asks. "_Not too far from where you are. Been looking for you. I got two friends back at the UEG base keeping an eye on things._"

"Stand by." She tells him, cutting him out of the conversation. "Are we in the clear Sumika?" She asks. "_I don't know._" She replies. "_Stinger's down, but we don't know who he was working with. I'd say it looks good, but I'm not letting my guard down until those we're in those transports and out of here._"

"Feeling the same way." Valkyrie agrees, bringing Highrise back on. "Link up with us and watch our six." She tells him. "You're welcome to come with us to Mars base, but you'll have to pay your own transport fees."

"_Not a problem._" Highrise replies. "_Getting the transports to land is the real trick. Give me ten seconds and I'll be right with you._" Nodding, Valkyrie watches her radar, and sure enough, Highrise appears on it after several seconds. "Give me the transport frequency." Valkyrie tells him. "_Roger._" Getting it from Highrise, Valkyrie quickly gets the group moving, Highrise joining the middle with Sumika. "_Transport convoy_." Valkyrie radios out. "_This is Valkyrie, pilot of AC Swiftwind. Do you copy?_"

"_This is Wild Goose One._" A male voice replies. "_We read you Swiftwind. Be advised that our landing location was changed at the last minute._"

"We heard." Valkyrie replies. "We are five ACs inbound plus three others wanting a ride."

"_Understood._" Wild Goose One replies. "_Be advised that this area is currently secure, so there's no rush to take off yet. We'll sort out the details when you get here. _"

"Don't worry Wild Goose." She tells him. "We're not sticking around. ETA should be fifteen minutes give or take." Breaking the connection again, Valkyrie checks her map and radar. "So far so good." She says quietly to herself. "_We got a problem._" Sumika suddenly declares. "What?" Valkyrie asks, tensing slightly. "_New reports coming in over the general frequency. A couple pulverizers just appeared in the combat zone, and they're taking out both sides._" Valkyrie curses, coming to a stop. "_You sure?_" Jouster asks. "_Positive._" Sumika replies. "_The configuration is different, but the laser blade arms are a dead giveaway._"

Looking back towards the city, Valkyrie debates going back to help, but quickly squashes the idea. "Let's keep moving." She says. "This isn't our fight anymore."

"_You think this was Stinger's plan the whole time?_" Greenhorn asks. "_Bring both sides into the city and wipe them out?_" Sumika asks. "_It's a little large scale for him I think, but you never know. We still don't know who's been backing the bastard._"

"I'm more worried about those pulverizers." Valkyrie mutters. "If they can't take them down, they could do a lot of damage to the surrounding region."

"_Think maybe we should go back and give them a hand?_" Jouster asks. "No." Valkyrie replies, shaking her head. "UEG and Alliance should both have enough forces to take them down, if they can stop shooting at each other long enough. Besides, Sumika's still hurt, and we're not at full strength. We won't be able to handle that kind of an extended mission."

"_It doesn't feel right._" Greenhorn says. "_Just leaving those people like that._"

"_Not supposed to._" Jouster tells him. "_If it ever does, well . . . Let's just hope you never fall that far kid._" The debate settled, the group starts moving once more. Watching her radar, Valkyrie still sees no sign of activity, something that is making her worried. "_Something's weird._" Sumika says after a bit. "_Trouble?_" Deakon asks. "_Don't know._" She replies. "_Been getting intermittent contacts off my radar the last few minutes. Kind of like background noise, or sensor ghosts._"

"You think it could be one of those cloaked units?" Valkyrie asks, tensing. "_I haven't picked up anything on the sensor._" She replies. "_But it's hard to peg something while we're on the move._"

"Anyone see anything?" Valkyrie asks, looking around. "_Nothing here._" Jouster says, sounding tense. "_I have not seen anything either._" Deakon replies. "_Let me go up for a look._" Highrise says, boosting into the air. "_Doesn't look like, Holy shit! There's something in the ground coming right at us!_" Turning, Valkyrie quickly scans the area, but sees nothing. "Where?" She shouts. "_Right on your tail!_" Highrise shouts. "_It's, scatter!_" The group scatters in all directions save for the one they came from as a large section of the ground suddenly erupts. At the center of the earthen geyser is a massive MT unlike any Valkyrie has ever seen before.

Coming out of the ground, the MT is like a great, metallic serpent. Its segmented body is made of cylinders out of which extend two insect-like legs on each side. The head is flat and elongated, a toothless maw opening and closing. As they watch, a large cannon deploys out of the top of each segment. "_What the hell is that thing?_" Highrise shouts fearfully. "Kill it!" Valkyrie shouts, deploying her LANDON. Before she has a chance to fire it though, the cannons fire, twenty-two in all. Boosting backwards, Valkyrie manages to avoid the several shots aimed at her. "Deakon, Greenhorn! Take out the head! The rest of you get those cannons!" Boosting down along its length, Valkyrie targets one of the cannons, and sends a wave of orbit cannons at it as she fires her WYRM. The sustained shots from her cannons, and four rounds from her rifle put the gun out of commission.

"_These things aren't tough_" Jouster grunts, the sound of an explosion in the background of his comm. Unit. "_But there's a lot of them!_" Sumika replies. "_Watch the head, there's something in the mouth!_" Looking briefly towards the MT's head, Sumika catches sight of a bright flash of light. "_Look out!_" Greenhorn shouts. "_I'm fine!_" Deakon replies. "What's going on over there?" Valkyrie shouts as she focuses fire on another gun. "_There is a large laser cannon in the mouth._" Deakon replies calmly. "_Watch yourselves._"

"_I should be telling that to you!_" Sumika shouts. "_You almost got your ass fried!_"

"_Hardly._" Deakon replies dryly. "Focus!" Valkyrie shouts. "Take this thing down before someone gets hurt!"

"_Too late._" Stinger's voice taunts them over the frequency. "_What the-Aargh!_"

"Sumika!" Valkyrie shouts, identifying the scream. "_Precious little Sumika._" Stinger taunts. "_I have been looking forward to this._" Cursing, Valkyrie spins around, and boosts towards the front of the snake. "_It's Stinger!_" Greenhorn shouts. "_B-But his AC's different!_" Avoiding a grenade from one of the body cannons, Valkyrie quickly spots the rogue, standing over Desperado's prone and smoking form. "You bastard!" Valkyrie shouts. Turning, Stinger faces her, and raises a large KRSW rifle. Seeing it, Valkyrie's eyes go wide, and barely manages to swerve out of the way as he fires it at her. "_Good._" Stinger says, coming around Desperado. "_Fight._"

As Greenhorn had said, Stinger's AC is different now. Besides the large KRSW rifle in his right hand, Stinger's back is equipped with dual KINNARA missile launchers. Stinger's core has also change, as well as his legs, now medium bipedal. "Dying once today wasn't enough?"

"_I'm immortal!_" Stinger laughs, then fires his KRSW again. Valkyrie dodges the shot again, and fires her WYRM three more times before it runs out of ammunition. Cursing, she drops the empty weapon, and pulls her handgun out of it's hangar, a CR-WH01HP, the one Kain had taken out of his hanger to replace with the laser blade. "_I'm hit!_" Jouster shouts. "_Hang on buddy!_" Highrise shout. "_Got help on the way! Just hold on!_"

Boosting towards Valkyrie, Stinger raises the KWSW to fire, but quickly boosts into the air to avoid a bazooka round. Coming around the front of the massive MT, Deakon fires a round from his grenade launcher. Avoiding the shot, Stinger keeps Valkyrie in his sights, and switches to both KINNARA missile launchers. Anticipating his next move, Valkyrie quickly turns and boosts away as a swarm of missiles erupt from both launchers at her. Deakon meanwhile, fires his 78GL again, this time hitting Stinger and knocking him out of the air. "_Don't interfere!_" Stinger shouts at Deakon, turning to him. "_Leave her alone._" Deakon warns the rogue, pointing his bazooka at him. "_Have it your way._" Stinger tells him.

Valkyrie meanwhile, dodges and weaves in an attempt to avoid the missiles. Taking to the air, she tries to lose them on the other side of the MT, but she miscalculates, taking a hit from one of the MT's back mounted Grenade launchers. Stunned, she is unable to avoid the swarm of missiles as they collide with her. Crying out, Valkyrie tries to keep control, but a shock through the core sends her helmeted head slamming into the back of her seat, stunning her.

"Valkyrie down!" Jouster shouts. Cursing, he boosts out of the way of another grenade round, his legs badly damaged from another previous hit. Raising his linear rifle, he fires a three-shot burst at the weapon, taking it out. "_We're loosing!_" Highrise shouts. "Where did Valkyrie go down?" Jouster shouts. "_Same side she was on before._" Highrise reports. "_I am engaging Stinger!_" Deakon proclaims. "_I need help up here!_" Greenhorn shouts frantically. "_AP critical!_"

"Damn!" Jouster shouts. "_This is Deerhunter!_" A new voice shouts. "_Get your ass out of the way Highrise!_"

"_It's about time you got here!_" Highrise shouts in relief as he lands beside Jouster. Together, the two ACs boost away from the massive MT as a cluster of missiles slam into it's side. "_What happened?_" Valkyrie asks groggily. "_I got you._" Deerhunter says. "_This is Wrecker._" A Female voice announces. "_Ready to bring the pain._"

"Bring it!" Jouster shouts. Seconds later, a pair of grenades come from the west, hitting the MT in the head. "Keep it up!" Jouster shouts. "_Head area's clear of guns!_" Deerhunter reports. "_Everyone move to the front._"

"_I'm okay._" Valkyrie reports. Hearing her, Jouster breathes a sigh of relief. "_I've taken a lot of damage, but I'm not in the red yet. Deerhunter, support Deakon._"

"_Consider that bastard hunted!_" Deerhunter says. Jouster and Highrise meanwhile, boost towards the front of the MT, where Greenhorn takes a hit from the mouth laser. "_Systems overloading!_" Greenhorn shouts. "Back off!" Jouster shouts at him. "We'll-" Jousters words come to late as Greenhorn fires his SKYLLA, and an explosion rips through the AC's core a second after. The shot connects, taking the MT in the open mouth. Already stunned by the grenade blasts, and badly damaged from the battle, the head spasms several times before an explosion rips it apart.

"Greenhorn's down!" Jouster shouts. "_The snake's toast!_" Highrise shouts. "_Alright guys, take that fucking rogue out!_" Watching as the MT's front drops to the ground with a thundering crash, Jouster feels his anger starting to rise. "I've just about had enough of this bastard!" He shouts. Hitting his boosters, Jouster jumps over the MT's body as explosions start to rip through it. Seeing Stinger engaged with Deakon and Deerhunter, Jouster takes aim and fires a three shot burst from his rifle. Caught by surprise, Stinger takes the hits, giving the others an opening to attack. "_Not today!_" Stinger howls furiously. Spinning around, Stinger boosts out of the way, avoiding a pair of Grenades from Wrecker's arms as she comes rolling towards them on her tank treads.

Boosting away from them, Stinger activates his OB's core, and quickly shoots away from them. "_Don't let him get away!_" Deerhunter shouts. "_No!_" Valkyrie shouts. "_We have wounded! Let him go!_"

"_Listen to the lady DH._" Highrise tells the other AC. "_She's in charge of our ride. Sides, one giant snake is more then enough for one day._"

"_Damn._" Deerhunter curses. "_We almost had him._"

"_Join the club._" Highrise says sourly. Ignoring them, Jouster boosts his AC over to Harline's smoking remains. "Greenhorn!" Jouster calls out. "You still with us?"

"_CRANWELLs are incoming for emergency pick up._" Wrecker reports. "Any word from Sumika?" Jouster asks. "_Nothing._" Valkyrie says. "_She took a hit to the core. It, it doesn't look good._" Cursing, Jouster slams his fist into the console before him. "Get those CRANWELLs here now!"

Several hours later, Valkyrie is sitting in a tent at the UEG command post outside of Old Gal. Night has fallen over the area, and reports indicate that they fighting has started to die down. As expected, the gangs fighting to keep their place in Old Gal have been practically wiped out. Fighting both sides, they didn't stand a chance against the MT and AC forces thrown at them. As for the Alliance and the UEG, both sides sustained heavy losses, from both the other side, and the Pulverizer attack, but in the end, UEG won the day, and the city thanks to the support of the people of Old Gal. Using weapons acquired and hidden over the last several months, the citizens of Old Gal fought to reclaim their city, and now stand as the real winners of the day's events. Unfortunately, Victory came with heavy losses, extending to all sides of the conflict.

Along with the CRANWELLs came a medical chopper. Though they were able to get both Sumika and Greenhorn out of their ruined ACs, Greenhorn did not survive the final attack from the massive MT. The explosion resulting from his generator reaching critical mass had blown through the cockpit, killing the young man instantly of a storm or fiery shrapnel. His systems going critical, Greenhorn had sacrificed his life to take a final shot at the MT, dealing it the deathblow. Sumika herself was in critical condition when they pulled her out of Desperado's remains, and is now fighting for her life as doctors and surgeons try to repair her damaged body.

Jouster also was injured during the attack, his right leg broken at some point in the battle. Of them all, only Deakon was able to make it through the day mostly unscathed, Valkyrie herself coming through with several bruised ribs and numerous other lumps and bruises. But the deepest wounds were those from within, cause by the news of the young pilot's death at the hands of Stinger and his MT.

Now, she sits in her tent, trying to fight back the tears of sorrow over the rookie's death. "Are you awake?" Deakon calls out quietly from outside of the tent. "Yeah." Valkyrie replies, quickly wiping her eyes in attempt to gather herself. "I contacted Backlash." Deakon says quietly, entering the tent. "He is on his way here with some additional transports." Valkyrie nods absently, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. "You did nothing wrong." Deakon tells her, going to her side. "I, I let him get away." Valkyrie says. "And in doing so, you saved Sumika's life." Deakon points out. "But what about Greenhorn?" She asks, her voice starting to rise. "He, he . . ." Shaking her head, Valkyrie starts to cry again. Taking her in his arms, Deakon tries to comfort her as she cries, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Valkyrie wakes up in her field tent, stiff and sore, the dull throbbing pain in her heart still there. Sighing, she lays in the bed motionless for some time, then eventually, her rumbling stomach forces her up into a sitting position. "About time." Backlash grunts. Surprised, Valkyrie looks up, and sees him sitting in a chair by the tent. "D-Backlash." She stammers in surprise. "You can call me dad you know." He tells her. "Yeah." She says. "I'm sorry." He tells her. "Greenhorn was a good kid, and he died-"

"Like a Raven?" Valkyrie asks, snapping at her father angrily. "Like a hero." Backlash finishes. "Diana managed to get some diagnostic data out of Hardline's systems. His generator was going critical. Odds are he wouldn't have had time to get out before it went. So instead, he went down fighting. Maybe it's not fair, but at least he went down the right way." Valkyrie slowly nods, the mind and body too weak to react to the new wave of sorrow that settles over her heart. "What about Sumika?" She asks. "She's stable." Backlash replies. "Should make a full recovery. We're going to transport her back to Mars base." Getting up, Backlash goes over to Valkyrie, and puts his hands on her shoulders. Surprised, she looks up into her father's face.

"Jouster and Deakon told me about what you did out there." He says. "You did good. You did everything you could have done to get the mission done, and get everyone back alive."

"Greenhorn-" Valkyrie starts to say. "Died taking that monster out." Backlash cuts in. "There wasn't anything else you could have done." Backlash gets up, and takes several steps towards the tent's entrance. "I know." He says, looking at her over his shoulder. "That I wouldn't have done any differently. I'm proud of you Gina." Hearing his words, Valkyrie feels a new surge of tears forming. Sobbing, she gets to her feet, and hugs the warlord, burying her face in his chest as she starts to cry. "It'll pass." He tells her, gently stroking her hair.

After a bit, it does pass, Valkyrie stepping back from him. "Now you know what it's like to be in command." He tells her. "And it won't be the last time."

"No, it won't." Valkyrie agrees, wiping her eyes. "I still have a score to settle with Stinger. And I'm not going to stop until he stays dead. But I can't do it alone. I know that now. Kain died, he died, because we was too cocky. He let his head swell and Stinger popped it."

"Kain didn't die because he was cocky." Backlash tells her. "He died because he stepped into a trap few Ravens could have ever escaped. He may have charged in too fast, but in the heat of battle, a lot of other pilots would have made the same call."

"Maybe." Valkyrie agrees. "But we'll never know. All we can do now, is keep going." Backlash nods, proud of his daughter. "Come on; let's go get something to eat." Putting a hand around her shoulder, Backlash leads her out of the tent and into the morning light. "It's just beginning." She says quietly to herself.


	29. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Nexus

Yelping in pain, Kain jumps into consciousness, only to find himself in darkness. "Damn, I hate it when you do that!" He exclaims. "_Apologies._" DK tells him. "_Unfortunately, a powerful electro shock is the only way to fully remove the affects of the stimulant._"

"If that thing's a stimulant, why the hell did it knock me out?" Kain asks. "Never mind. Where are we?"

"_GPS readings from orbital satellites indicate we will enter the planet's atmosphere in three minutes._" Kain nods. "Okay, where we going to land?"

"_Unknown._" The AI replies. "_Telemetry data is still being processed by the capsule's automated systems._"

"Figures this thing's still busted." He sighs. "It took us what? Three days to fix the space bridge, then another two for the capsule?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_Telemetry analysis complete._"

"What?" Kain asks after several long seconds of ominous silence. "We're still going to land on Earth, right?"

"_Affirmitive._"

"So what's the problem? Don't tell me the capsule's thrusters aren't going to fire?"

"_Thruster systems are online and fully operational._" Dk replies. "_However, it appears that the space bridge calculations were incorrect by a factor of 3.7._"

"And what does this mean?" Kain asks. "_Because of the variance in trajectory, and a further 5.1 variance in power output, it appears that the project path was not followed._"

"Meaning?" Kain asks, getting a little impatient. "_Our travel time was 38 days, 14 hours, and 33 minutes total._"

"Thirty-eight days? That's more then a month! Damnit! Are we going to at least land anywhere near Mars base?"

"_Negative._" DK replies. "_Current trajectory indicates we will pass through the upper atmosphere near co-ordinates-_"

"Just give me a name please." Kain tells her. "_Near the Nexus arenas._" DK finishes. "That's on the other side of the continent." Kain mutters. "But at least it's near a populated area. Shouldn't be too hard to get a ride back to Mars base. Worst comes to worst, I'll pick up some food, and we'll boost the whole damn way there." As he speaks, the entire capsule starts to shake. "_We have entered Earth's atmosphere._" DK reports. "_Capsule separation in thirty seconds._" Nodding, Kain quickly starts to go through a quick check of Dark Knight's systems, including the new left hand Laser rifle DK picked up before they left Mars. According to DK, the rifle is based on the ZWG-XC/01 laser rifle, but Kain is unsure since he's never heard of the weapon before. All he had found out, was that it was redesigned gun with some power.

"Looks good." He says once he's done. "_Separation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Separation commencing._" As she says it, Kain hears the mute pops of the capsule's seals blowing off the outer skin. Seconds after that, a second, louder explosion occurs, and the two halves of the capsule float away from the AC. Boosting past the capsule pieces, Kain starts to slow their decent with controlled bursts from the boosters. After half a minute of boosting, Dark Knight lands on the ground, the impact sending shivers through Kain. "Okay." He says, shaking off it off and checking the radar. "Any landing you can walk away from is a good one. Looks like we're not too far away from Nexus. You getting any chatter?"

"_Numerous bands are currently displaying heavy radio traffic._" Kain nods. "Good. Find the general frequency for the area so we can figure out where to get in." Boosting forward, Kain checks his map, and uses it to navigate to the nearest road. Reaching it, he slows down to a walk for a good fifteen seconds, before using his boosters again, turning onto the massive road designed for ACs. "Haven't been here in a long while." Kain says absently. "Never was one for the arena's I guess."

Reaching one of the prescribed slow stops for ACs to recharge their condensers, Kain drops to a walk. "_What is the purpose of your continuous stopping?_" DK asks. "Normal ACs can't boost indefinitely." Kain tells her. "If we keep boosting, we're going to run the risk of bashing into other ACs or MTs, not to mention it could draw some unwanted attention. I want you to disable the quick boost and that shield thing too while we're here. We got to try and look as normal as possible."

"_Understood. Incoming transmission._" Kain frowns. "From who?"

"_Unknown._"

"Better patch it through then." He tells her. Seconds later, a new, burly voice comes over the radio. "_This is the civil defence watch to un-identified AC. You are approaching a registered safe zone. Identify yourself immediately!_"

"This is AC Dark Knight." Kain replies on the same frequency. "You boys talking to me?"

"_No, we're talking to the other antiquated piece of scrape running without an IFF signal!_" The civil watchman barks testily. "What?" Kain exclaims in surprise. Checking his systems, he sees that they are still running in stealth mode. "Son of a bitch. Sorry about that guys. Those idiots must have forgot to turn it back on when they overhauled my computer systems last week. Been out in the wasteland since. Gimme a second." As soon as he says the words, DK activates the IFF. "_We are now reading you Dark Knight._" The watchman says after several seconds. "_Stand-by at the nearest zone while we process your AC._"

Cutting the mic on his end, Kain curses. "That's just great." He mutters. "If they ask for my Raven ID, we're in trouble. I'm pretty sure I've been classified as dead by now." Coming to the next slow stops, Kain moves to the side out of the way of any potential traffic, and comes to a stop. Fortunately, there is little AC traffic in the area for him to worry about. "_AC Dark Knight._" The watchman finally calls out. "_We do not have your IFF registered. What is your Raven identification number?_"

"Eh, good question." Kain says, flipping on his mic. "Give me a second, just got to dig it up. Haven't gotten around to memorizing the damn thing since Concord changed the format around, three, four months ago?"

"_It was last year actually._" The watchman replies. "_They just didn't start enforcing it until four months ago. Real pain in the ass if you ask me._" Kain nods, looking around frantically for ideas. "Yeah, tell me about it. Supposed to be more efficient, but it's been nothing but a headache if you ask me." Actually, the new format has been a lot easier to use, he thinks to himself. I just wish I had an alternate number to give him. "_Can you believe they're still screwing around trying to get the systems update?_" The watchman continues, starting to rant. "_Should have just stayed with the old way if you ask me. Now we got to run through all this new protocol crap and let me tell you, they don't pay me enough for it._"

"I hear you." Kain says, when a number suddenly flashes on the screen before him. "Okay, here we go. Raven ID EAW-MBM-35190." There is a long pause as the watchman checks the number. "_Identification confirmed Spectre._"

"Spectre?" Kain utters in surprise. "_Is there a problem?_" The watchman asks. "Eh, yeah." Kain says, his mind working quickly. "That call sign was supposed to get changed. I guess Concord hasn't gotten around to updating the file. Call sign's Kain."

"_We will make a note of that on your file._" The watchman tells him. "_Do you have garage access at this time?_"

"Negative." Kain replies. "Wasn't planning on staying long. Just need to hitch a ride back east."

"_Credit reports indicate that you have only 1000 credits on account._" The watchman tells him. "What?" Kain exclaims in shock. "Son of a bitch! Where's all my credits?"

"_You will have to take that up with Concord._" The watchman tells him. "_Proceed to garage 13-A at arena complex C for registration immediately. Failure to comply, or delay in complying will result in a fine._" The watchman signs off, leaving Kain fuming. "A thousand credits?" He asks DK. "That's it?"

"_The Raven registration file was created by mother prior to our departure._" DK explains. "_I was not aware of this information until I made a check of the system data._"

"Damn." Kain mutters. "This means we're going to have to either take on a mission or two, or do some arena combat. So much for keeping a low profile. Is the Raven profile included in the system data?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "Alright, put that up on screen. Take over driving for a bit. Just go slow, and follow the road rules. Head for the garage that guy mentioned." Dark Knight starts moving again, now under DK's control. Turning his attention to the information displayed before him, Kain starts to read through it, committing key parts to memory. "I hope they don't ask for references." He mutters. "Pretty average history though. Guess that should help a bit." After spending about ten minutes on the data, Kain looks over at where they are going.

Now in the city, DK is currently making her way through several streets, a massive structure looming before them. "You still watching the local radio traffic?" Kain asks. "_Affirmative. I have registered several news reports of interest._"

"Let's hear them." Kain says, leaning back in his seat after unbuckling his harness. "_It appears that a new faction known as the United Earth Government, the UEG, has begun to take control of the eastern regions from the Alliance. They appear to be creating a centralized democracy in the regions they are controlling. Recent reports indicate that they have reached control over most of the eastern region. Topographical data indicates that Mars base is now within UEG jurisdiction._"

"Are they neutral?" Kain asks. "_I do not have access to that information at this time._" The AI replies. "_Alliance Tactical has been attempting to quell UEG forces, but growing public support for the government appears to be working against them. Many predict that the Alliance will suffer numerous losses as the conflict continues._"

"What about Nexus?" Kain asks. "_Nexus is currently remaining neutral and under the primary jurisdiction of the local authorities and Concord. However, numerous Alliance and UEG supporters have been competing in the arenas, and as a result of the intensified presences, there has been a significant increase of civil unrest. At this time, the local authorities appear to have the situation under control._" Kain nods, mulling over the new information. "UEG. We're going to have to look up something on them later. The fact that Alliance Tactical is getting their asses kicked has me a little worried. I thought the Controller was running Alliance?"

"_I do not have sufficient data to draw any conclusions on this situation._" DK says. "_However, speculation might indicate that mother somehow managed to disrupt the connection between the Layered and Alliance prior to her self-termination._"

"Possible." Kain agrees. "Other thing that comes to mind is that maybe they cut their ties with Alliance altogether. I'm hoping that's not the case though."

"_Explain._" DK asks. "From what I managed to get from your explanations and the data files on your system, the Controller went through a lot of trouble getting it's hooks into Alliance. If they were to suddenly cut those hooks loose, it means their cutting their losses. And if they're cutting their losses, then that means they got something else planned, and I get the feeling we won't like it." There is a several second pause before DK replies. "_Your logic appears valid._" She agrees. "_However, at this time, I am unable to access any supporting data._"

"Can't you sneak into the Layered systems or something?" Kain asks. "_Affirmative. I have sufficient clearance to access Layered systems. However, doing so will require a level five data terminal such as a systems hub or secondary mainframe._"

"Meaning you can't just plug into the first place we come by." Kain sighs. "Worry about it later then. I'm pretty sure we got a level five terminal somewhere around Mars base, I think. Right now, let's just focus on getting out of here." Checking the view, Kain sees that they have entered a garage. By the large white painted numbers on the floor, he sees that it is garage 13-A. "_This is garage control to AC Dark Knight._" A flat, female voice calls on the radio. "_Make your way to repair bay 37 and dock for inspection._"

Kain complies, taking the controls from DK and docking the AC at the prescribed Repair bay. "_Our records indicate that your systems are diagnostic compatible. Please open communication port 3486._"

"Opening." Kain replies, DK taking care of it. "This diagnostic thing is for what? Sorry, it's a new system, so not fully up to speed on everything."

"_The Diagnostic sub-system in your AC allows us to do a remote inspection._" The operator explains. "_Instead of having to have a garage crew doing a full manual inspection, they'll only need to confirm some of the data from the diagnostic._"

"Saves me time." Kain mutters. "Glad I had it installed."

"_You and me both buddy._"

"This going to be a problem?" Kain asks DK, cutting the mic. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_The diagnostic system is designed to transmit modified data in order to disguise key features. According to recent Concord SOPs concerning Diagnostic data. Once the diagnostic is completed, a superficial inspection will be made. However, given the accuracy and detail of the diagnostic sub-systems, it is likely that a very minimal inspection will be completed._"

"Hope so." Kain mutters. "_Diagnostic complete._" The operator reports, getting his attention. "_You may now disembark._"

"Thanks garage." Kain says, killing the radio. "Alright, see what you can dig up while we're here. I'm going to have to go register. There a radio or something we can use to keep in contact?"

"_Your internal communication systems will allow us to keep in constant contact if necessary._" She tells him. "_By routing signals through the local communication networks, we will be able to remain in contact throughout the entire city._"

"Alright." Kain says, taking off his helmet. "Let me know if anything comes up." Setting his helmet aside as the core hatch opens, Kain quickly pulls himself out of the cockpit and onto the repair bay's gantry. After taking a few seconds to stretch, Kain walks over to the lift, and takes it down to ground level where he's met by a woman in mechanic's coveralls. "Well." The woman says, her voice the same as the one on the radio. "Had to come see this one for myself. Been a long while since I've seen an older model like this one walking around. Looks almost brand new too."

"Just had her detailed." Kain says jokingly. "You can call me Jenn." The woman introduces herself. "I'll be your operator while you're in this garage." Kain nods, taking a moment to look at her. Average looking, Jenn in her forties he guesses, her face starting to show the wrinkles of age and stress. Her brown hair is cut short, almost shaved, and her blue eyes are flat and to the point. "Name's Kain." He introduces himself. "Isn't that your call sign?" Jenn asks. "Yeah." Kain replies. "Little weird." Jenn says, giving him a look. Kain shrugs. "What can I say? I gotta be me."

Hearing this, Jenn snorts. "You're one of those cocky sons of bitches aren't you?"

"Been called that a few times." He admits. "Let's hope your piloting skills can back up that smart-ass attitude of yours." Jenn says flately. "Cause your Raven record isn't. Come with me." Turning, Jenn leads Kain across the garage to the office. Looking around, he notices that there are only two other ACs currently docked: A heavy tank, and a medium hover, something of a surprise. "The hover just came in yesterday." Jenn explains as they walk, seeing his look. "Rookie out of Eyelet city."

"What about the tank?" Kain asks. "Belongs to my nephew." Jenn mutters. "Hasn't been winning though. That's why we're stuck taking in newcomers."

"Sorry to hear that." Kain says. Jenn leads him into her office, closing the door behind them. "So, who are you really?" Jenn asks, taking a seat. "Kinda figured you would have gotten my Raven ID by now." Kain says wryly. "Oh, I got it." Jenn says, taking a seat behind her desk. "It's a nice little story, but that's all it is."

"And you know this how?" Kain asks, tensing slightly. "You're a cocky son of a bitch." Jenn says. "But you're no idiot. Plus that AC doesn't say average record. You with the Alliance?"

"No." Kain says quickly. "I'm neutral. Been out in the wasteland for the last month and a half."

"Your AC doesn't look like it." Jenn points out. "I got it cleaned up after my last mission." Kain replies. "This might technically be a neutral garage." Jenn explains, apparently buying his explanation. "But I'm for the UEG, along with everyone else who works here. Alliance has been stringing us along for too long."

"I'm a Raven." Kain says coolly. "I don't take sides unless I get paid to, or I believe in it. Right now, I don't know enough about the UEG to take sides. News isn't always a priority up north. So you'll excuse me if I don't start kissing UEG butt, but at the same time, I'm no real fan of the Alliance either. Yeah, I'll work for them if the mission's good, but I don't necessarily like them." Jenn regards him silently for almost a half a minute. Sitting casually back in his chair, Kain regards her just as coolly. "I don't necessarily buy this Raven ID of yours." Jenn finally says. "But I think you're on the up and up."

Kain nods. "But." Jenn continues. "I don't like mysteries, and you're a big one. Especially with the diagnostics I got. No way that AC is running a MAGNOLIA engine." Kain grimaces. "Listen." He says, deciding to take a gamble. "I got caught up in some bad shit awhile back. Frankly, I'm not entirely sure what the hell is going on myself. Still trying to figure that part out. So until I do, I'm trying to keep a low profile. I don't want any trouble, not for me, or for you guys. I'm just here to get some transport back to the eastern regions."

"I want your real ID." Jenn tells him. "Or I'm going to report you to the Concord authorities." Kain sighs. "You might not like what you find." He warns her. "That's what my second husband said when I asked him who he was banging behind my back." Jenn snorts. Kain shrugs. "Nothing I can say or do to convince you otherwise?" The look Jenn gives him says no. "Fine." Kain tells her. "But if the shit hits the fan, I warned you. My name's Kain, but my call sign's Soldier, AC Double-Duo."

"Double-Duo?" Jenn exclaims in surprise. "The Double-Duo that went up against Stinger one on one in the Baylore Arena, and beat him?"

"Actually, he ran away before either of us went down." Kain points out. "You're supposed to be dead!" Jenn exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a lot of that when I get back east." He sighs.

Frowning, Megan walks angrily through the corridors of Alliance Tactical's Nexus base. Turning a corner, she almost runs into Billy, one of her fellow classmates during her time at the Academy. "Careful!" He exclaims, carrying a small stack of folders. "Sorry." She apologizes, reaching out to hold the stack steady. "You look like you're having a good day." Billy tells her jokingly. A young man two years her senior, Billiy has curly black hair and a sweet face that has gotten him out of trouble with his women instructors several times in the past. Like her, he is wearing a AT standard issue uniform, beige slacks instead of a skirt, and matching coat, his insignia pinned to his left breast.

Megan herself has been called good-looking, and could probably do better if she did no have a disdain for make-up and other womanly frills. Her brown hair is cut short to the nape of her neck, her intelligent green eyes currently betraying some of the anger she is feeling over the current situation.

"You here to see the commander?" Billy asks. "Yes." Megan replies. "If only to find out why I got called back here when I have more important business to deal with."

"I was going to see him myself." Billy tells her. "Come on." Nodding, Megan follows the young man. Unlike her, Billy went to the academy as a field officer, instead of AC or MT pilot training. Despite this, the two had been together for several courses. "You were hunting Stinger?" Billy asks. "I have been." She agrees. "I was able to locate him twice so far, and fought him once, but he got away."

"Maybe you should leave that to someone else." Billy suggests. "Stinger's dangerous."

"No." Megan replies. "Stinger knows where Kain is, and I will not rest until I beat the information out of that damn rogue." Billy grimaces. "You used to hate the guy. I don't get why the sudden turn around." Megan sighs, brushing a few strands of her short brown hair out of her face. "It's a long story." She says after some thought. "The doctor's still open for business." He offers, smiling slightly at the reference to how he used to listen to other recruit's vent and talk about their problems in the past. "I might just take you up on that offer." Megan tells him. "Later, once I'm done chewing out commander Stenson for bringing me here."

"Stenson's gone." Billy says. "He got transferred to Central after we lost the Baylore offensive. You know, the one where they tried to take that factory from UEG?" Megan nods. "I remember. It was a good plan, but they put some idiot in charge of the operation."

"There was a lot of flak going around for that one." Billy says. "The commander was really pissed. A few days after we pulled our forces back, he got called to Central to help plan the next offensive."

"So who's in charge now?" Megan asks. "You remember Colonel Blood from phys. Ed.?" Megan winces. "You're kidding." She says flatly. "Nope." Billy replies. "Since the chain of command is a little shaky right now, they called him out of teaching duty. He's not up to spec for running operations, but managing a base isn't that much different from what he was doing at the academy, so now, we are under the supervision of Commander, and ex-teacher from hell, Damion Batten." Sighing, Megan remembers the days of gruelling physical torture the quiet, stern teacher had put them through. "He's actually not that bad." Billy adds. "He's actually a lot nicer then Commander Stenson. Just don't call him Colonel Blood."

Megan nods as they stop before the door to the Commander's office. "Lieutenant Billy Rowland and private third class Megan Trenton to see the commander." Billy calls out. Seconds later, the door slides open, revealing a small waiting room. "Hey Billy." The secretary greets him, a young woman roughly Megan's age with short red hair. "The commander's expecting you. You can leave those files with me." Nodding, Billy places the folders on the desk. "Thanks." Nodding back, the secretary makes shooing motions towards the door. Taking the hint, Billy goes to the door, and it opens automatically.

Stepping inside behind him, Megan sees the large office is open and inviting, the wall to her left made of glass to give an excellent view of the city. Sitting behind a large wooden desk polished to a dark finish, is Commander Batten. His smooth features are devoid of emotion, a pair of glasses hanging off his nose. His short black hair is greased back, the same as it used to be when he was teaching at the academy. The only difference now is the uniform, black slacks and a white jacket, a large patch of medals on his breast.

"Pilot Trenton." Damion greets her without looking up from the report he is reading. "And lieutenant. Good work on those reports. Far more accurate then the other one who was making them."

"Thank you sir." Billy replies. "Permission to speak freely sir?" Megan asks. "Of course." Damion replies. "Sir, with all due respect, I should not have been pulled from my mission."

"I understand your frustration." Damion tells her. "Though you may not have realized it, during your training I had the highest regard for your abilities. You are a natural pilot, and an excellent tactician. I have no doubt that given the proper time and resources, you would be able to put an end to Stinger's threat to us all once and for all. However, we both know that isn't the only reason for your mission." Damion taps a command into the console built into his desk, and a section of the right-hand wall slides open, revealing a large screen. Typing another command, Damion watches the screen come to life, and the punch heard around the world is played back. Watching it herself, Megan winces, not only because it had hurt, but also because of what it represents to her.

"That had to hurt." Billy mutters, wincing at the impact. "Kain, pilot of AC Double-Duo, call sign Soldier." Damion begins, watching as the highlight real continues to play. "A remarkable pilot. I can't help but wonder what his true potential could have been like." The commander turns his attention back to Megan and Billy. "I am well aware of your belief that Kain might still be alive, and somehow being held prisoner by Stinger, or by those Stinger is working for. I myself have a similar belief that he is still alive. What I am about to tell is has been classified to A-1 security clearance. This report comes from one of our deep cover agents within the UEG, and details the discovery of a small, carefully hidden research facility in the outskirts of Baylore city."

"The facility was apparently used as a processing point for the bodies of several dozen individuals that had been taken prisoner during the attack by the AI-controlled forces. Unfortunately, the facility self-destructed shortly after its discovery, but the UEG did manage to find some interesting data. Within the data was the report of an A-class Raven being captured, then shipped to a different facility for further testing. We believe that Kain was that Raven." Hearing this, Megan gasps in shock, her heart fluttering slightly at the news.

"Yesterday at 16:43 hours." Damion continues. "Concord received a standard database query for information on a Raven, ID EAB-MBA-26571, call sign Soldier. This in itself was nothing new. After Soldier defeated Stinger in the arena, there has been quite a bit of interest in his file. No, what makes this query different from all the others, is that Soldier's own network password was used."

"Are you saying he's surfaced?" Billy asks. "We don't know." Damion admits. "The query was made, under the radar, as it were, so we don't know who made the query. What we do know however, is that it was made from somewhere in Nexus. The fact that Kain's own network password was used suggests that whoever made the query has some detailed knowledge of Kain, perhaps even where he is being held. That is why I called you here Megan. Several of the generals at Central want a word with Kain. If he is still alive, we believe he might have intimate knowledge about the UEG, the attacks on both Baylore city and Old Gal by the AI controlled forces, and perhaps even Stinger himself. His recovery is top priority."

"Of course!" Megan says happily. "Lieutenant Rowland will be assisting you in your investigation. I've also assigned a small staff under the lieutenant's commands to help with the investigation."

"Yes sir." Billy says, saluting. "Also, I want you to upgrade your AC."

"Why?" Megan asks, surprised. "We have received reports of a potential rogue in Nexus. Our intelligence indicates that he may be linked to the same group responsible for the Balyore attack. If this is true, we want you to try and capture him. However, he is a skilled pilot, a B-ranked Raven before he went rogue, and is now possibly an A-rank."

"I understand your concern sir." Megan says. "But with all do respect, Choirriot stood her ground against Stinger in battle. I'm confident that my AC will be able to handle this rogue."

"I am not suggesting you change your AC." Damion tells her. "Only to use base resources to optimize it. I have granted you full access to the garage facilities and the parts store. I have absolute faith in your abilities Megan, I only want to make sure your AC will be able to match them."

"It will sir." Megan assures her. "Good." Damion nods in satisfaction. "Time is of the essence. We believe that the rogue will try to leave Nexus within the next few days. You must find him, and the source of the query before that. Dismissed." The two young officers salute before leaving the office. Once outside, Megan stops, and takes a deep, shuddering breath. "You okay?" Billy asks. "I finally have a solid lead." She says excitedly. "We are not going to screw this up." Turning, she grabs Billy by the coat, and pulls him close. "We are not going to lose this rogue. He knows where Kain is, I can feel it!"

"Okay, okay!" Billy says quickly. "Watch the shirt!" Blushing slightly, Megan lets him go. "Sorry." She apologizes. "Don't worry." Billy takes a second to smooth his coat over. "The commander gave us a lot of muscle to throw around on this investigation. I'll go get my staff rounded up, and you go get whatever you have on Kain and Stinger. We'll meet in conference room 235 in about half an hour, and start going over what we have." Nodding, Megan turns and almost runs down the corridor in excitement. I'm coming Kain, she thinks to herself.


	30. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Arena Blues

Coming out of his room, Kain yawns. "Nice to have this thing finally washed." Kain mutters to himself, looking down at his flight suit. At least it's clean, he thinks to himself, wishing he could afford to buy some extra clothes. Unfortunately, the meagre thousand credits he had before are now mostly gone to pay for his room and board at the garage for the week. "About time you woke up." Jenn says, coming around the corner. "I did some checking using the password you gave me. Looks like you really are Soldier."

"I hope you didn't use that password on any of the official channels." Kain says. Jenn snorts in reply. "I haven't been around this long cause I'm stupid. Come with me." Kain follows her back to her office where they met the day before. "I've got a problem." She tells him once she's sitting. "And you're going to fix it for me."

"And I would do this why?" Kain asks. "Because you're a Raven, and this is a mission." Jenn replies. "You're not from around here, so you don't know how Nexus works. Everyone's competing for something. In the case of us garages, we get a certain amount of fame for stabling rankers and other hot shot ACs. 'cept, I haven't had any decent pilots around here lately, and now some of the other garage's are trying to shut me down."

"And this has to do with me how?" Kain asks. "You need credits and transport." She begins. "And I need someone to defend my garage. A couple of the other garages have challenged me to AC matches. The hover is too green to face these guys, and my nephew isn't someone I'd want to bet the farm on. Don't get me wrong, he's good, but lately he's been slipping cause of some floozy he met down at the bars. I can't hire out to Concord on this one; if I do that, then my rep takes the hit, and it's a slow death unless someone comes along to save my ass."

"So you want me to fight for you." Kain states flatly, not liking where the conversation is going. "You're Soldier stats are good, and even if he did run away, you went toe-to-toe with Stinger and gave as good as you got. With this new AC of yours, I'm pretty sure you're even better."

"Let's say I do help you out." Kain says reluctantly. "What do I get out of this?"

"I fixed your Spectre profile for one." Jenn replies. "Whoever made it was good, but they weren't up to speed on some of the changes going around lately. This one will make sure you don't get people asking too many questions. The other is credits and transport. Whatever we win, we split down the middle fifty-fifty, and once the matches are done, or I can find someone just as good to stick around full-time, I'll get you transport to the eastern regions, no questions asked. That's something you won't be able to do without connections around here."

Kain nods, already aware of that fact. Can't call Mars base either, he thinks to himself. The thought had come to him last night, but as DK had pointed out, Stinger, or someone else under the Controller's command, is probably already watching Mars base to see if he shows up. No, when he contacts Mars base, he'll have to be close enough to deal with anything that might come out of hiding. "These will be private matches." Jenn adds, seeing his indecision. "No crowds watching."

"I'm not worried about getting seen." Kain mutters. "This is a commitment I don't really have time for."

"You don't have too many other options." Jenn points out. Oh yes I do, he thinks to himself. Problem is, using them would cause more trouble in the long run. "Man's always got options." Kain says quietly. "You just have to be ready to live with the consequences. How many matches we talking about?"

"Five, maybe six." Jenn replies. "It'll take about a week to get done, and after that, I'll arrange for direct transport to wherever you need to go. It'll be a lot faster then trying to hitch rides whenever you can."

"And expensive." Kain adds. "If you're as good as you shoot your mouth off, that won't be a problem." Sighing, Kain considers her request. "_If I may suggest._" DK says, her voice coming up in his head. "_Even if transport cannot be arranged, the additional resources gained from these matches would be beneficial. I will also attempt to ensure that any information relevant to our presence will be masked, though I believe operator Jenn has already taken steps to ensure our secrecy._"

"And what if I decide not to take you up on your offer?" Kain asks. "Then you get kicked out at the end of the week." Jenn leans back in her chair. "I'm a fair woman; I won't go blabbing your secret, but without any credits, or a safe garage, it won't be long before someone figures out you're here. And when they do, I'm damn sure the UEG will want to talk to you, not to mention the Alliance."

"I'm not going up against any rankers am I?" Kain asks, remembering his arena appearances last year. "Shouldn't be." She replies. "Maybe a few at the bottom, but none of the guys gunning for my ass have top level rankers in their stables."

"Well I did want to put DK through the paces at some point before I got back to Baylore." Kain admits to himself. "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer. But just to let you know, if things go south, I might have to cut loose sooner then expected."

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Jenn assures him. "I need you to bring me some good luck, and I aim to get it."

"I don't make any guarantees in that department." Kain says wryly. "When's the first match?"

"Later this afternoon. You take on the guy at the bottom of the regular league."

Sitting in Dark Knight, Kain stands in the arena opposite of his opponent. A Raven, Lazarus has barely been broken into the lifestyle, but has somehow managed to gain a ranking in the regular league. Looking over the AC, Kain sees that it is mostly parts from the basic setup package most new Ravens buy when they start their career. The only real differences are the rifle, which was replaced with a shotgun, the head, and the radar that originally came with it was swapped for an ORTHOS rocket launcher. The two are standing in the basic battle arena: Large open space, no place to hide. Kain himself is using Dark Knight's full setup, save for the ZWC laser rifle. Not knowing what it is capable of, he decided not to experiment with it during the match.

"_Detecting transmissions emanating from the arena communication ports._" DK tells him. "_Analysis indicates that the arena cameras are fully operational and transmitting._"

"What?" Kain asks in surprise. "I thought this was supposed to be a private match?" Frowning, Kain activates the operator frequency Jenn gave him. "What's going on?" He asks. "_Those bastards double-crossed me!_" She exclaims angrily. "_They're broadcasting the fight as a way to make some extra credits, against the contract we signed! Those backstabbing sons of whores!_"

"Brilliant." Kain mutters. "Anything else I should know about?"

"_They got something else planned._" Jenn warns him. "_But I don't, wait, just a second. Those sons of bitches! They've convinced the judges to give you a handicap!_"

"_Detecting the activation of six turrets on the arena ceiling._" DK tells him, the new contacts appearing on his radar. "Damn." Kain mutters. "Alright, we got to take out those turrets. We'll deal with the small fry over there once they're-" The match start signal echoes through the arena. As soon as it sounds, Lazarus is already boosting to the side, his missile launcher active. Boosting left to avoid laser fire, Kain takes to the air and starts firing at the turrets. Though he takes a few hits, the damage is minimal and he manages to take out half of them before two missiles come at him. Boosting to the side to avoid them, Kain activates his OB and shoots across the arena.

Cutting OB and boosters, Kain lands on his feet, skidding several meters before turning and firing at the other turrets. Seeing this, Lazarus boosts towards Kain and tries to slash with his laser blade, but Kain easily dodges, boosting out of the way. "Now." He mutters, once the last turret explodes. "Let's take care of the new guy." Boosting backwards away from Lazarus, Kain takes a hit from his shotgun, but ignores it, the damage minimal. Firing his KAWASARA, Kain hits the other AC in the core, knocking it back slightly. In response, Lazarus activates his ORTHOS pod and starts firing wildly at him. "He's chocking." Kain mutters, easily boosting around the rockets.

Activating his own missiles, Kain boosts into the air and fires a volley, the FUNI extensions automatically kicking in. "Weird." Kain absently, watching as his missiles hit the other AC. "This feels off."

"_Explain._" DK asks. Landing, Kain fires the KAWASARA again as his HYDRA drops back down. "I know this guy's not that good." He says, boosting aside to dodge more fire. "But it's like he's not moving. Kind of expected more from a regular league guy, even if he is at the bottom of the ladder." Deciding to put an end to the match, Kain deploys his GREYON3. Lazarus, guessing the attack that's about to come his way starts to make evasive moves. Unfortunately, he isn't fast enough to avoid the shot from the GREYON3 that takes its head off and puts the AC down for the count.

"_Perhaps it is not his skill level that is the issue._" DK suggests. "_Your human plus factoring, coupled with the advanced systems installed into Dark Knight give you control and power that far exceeds standard Armored Core technology._"

"You might have a point there." Kain admits, getting a call on the operator frequency. "_That was great!_" Jenn congratulates him when he answers the call. "_You were running circles around the little punk!_"

"I didn't really notice." Kain replies absently, his thoughts focused on the match he had just won. "_I knew it was a good idea putting all my credits on you._" Jenn continues. "_Don't worry though, we'll split it all fifty-fifty like I said we would._" Kain makes an off-hand reply, his mind focused on the controls before him. Just what did I get myself into, he wonders, looking around the AC cockpit as though for the first time.

Several hours later, Kain is sitting in Dark Knight, the core hatch open as he does a check on the new laser rifle DK brought along. "This thing's pretty strong for a left arm weapon." Kain says once he sees the numbers. "I'm surprised that we're not having any weight issues."

"_All equipment has been specifically design and built in order to accommodate optimal operational factors for this AC model._" DK explains. "Kinda like cheating." He points out absently. "Reminds me of the old stories about how pilots would overclock their systems and offline the generator limiters so they could carry around loads bigger then what they should have normally been able to handle. It gave them an edge, but if something went wrong, it usually wasn't pretty. This thing looks good. Got about half the power of the KAWASARA, but a with a faster reload. We'll try it out in the next match. Probably a couple people noticed how we didn't have a left arm weapon today."

"_That is incorrect._" DK objects. "_Laser blade weapon system was online._"

"Yes it was." Kain agrees. "But it's built into the arm, and that's something you don't see around here. Might be able to do it to a heavy pair of arms, but on a medium, it'll start raising too many questions." Climbing out of the cockpit, Kain gets out onto the gantry and looks around. Down below, he sees Jenn at the lift, a man beside her. "Lock up." He tells DK. "We'll worry about the rest tomorrow." After making sure the core hatch seals itself, Kain goes to the lift, and takes it down to ground level. "Great job out there today." Jenn tells him as he steps off the lift. "I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were that good."

"How did we do?" Kain asks. "16,000 credits added to your account." Jenn replies. "Not much, but it's a start." Kain nods in agreement. "Only problem is, your Spectre file said you had no arena experience before today. The way you took apart the handicap, and then beat Lazarus with one hand tied behind your back has the others in an uproar. They weren't expecting someone of your skills."

"That going to be a problem?" Kain asks. "Don't know yet." The older woman admits. "They want to change the challenge venues, but I'm going to try and put my foot down on it. This is my nephew Frisk by the way." The man beside Jenn nods. "Saw your match. You're pretty good."

"Thanks." Kain replies, giving the other man a quick look over. Frisk himself is bald, his head shaved, with a beard that reaches down to his chest dyed blue, several bright yellow streaks running through it. "We might be teaming up in the arenas later this week." He tells him. "One of the changes they're trying to make." Jenn explains. "Starting to think this was a bad idea." Kain sighs. "Relax." He then adds when he sees the look on her face. "I'm not backing out. Just saying, things are changing a lot faster then I'd like."

"You and me both kid." Jenn tells him. "A couple of the mid-range rankers were watching the match too, and you got their attention. Look, I'll try to keep things like we agreed on, but it's probably not going to end up that way."

"Just get your business done so I can get going." He tells her pointedly. "That's the plan." Jenn assures him. "I brought Frisk down so you two can talk strategy." Kain shakes his head. "Don't need to. I've done missions with tanks before. Just make sure you can keep up when the fire starts to fly. I'm going to go get some sleep." Turning, Kain starts to walk away, when Jenn calls out. "One other thing."

"What?" Kain asks, turning to face her. "Couple of my boys came to me awhile ago, said there was something wrong with your AC."

"Like what?" Jenn shrugs. "They didn't say. Bunch of crap if you ask me, but while they were fixing your AC, they said they were being watched. They said it was the AC watching them."

"Okay." Kain says slowly, trying to muster every bit of sarcasm he can into his voice. "You sure they weren't a little high or something?"

"I was thinking along the same lines, but you never know." Jenn tells him. "Get some rest, we might have another match tonight." Shaking his head, Kain turns and leaves the garage. "If you're going to do that, use the cameras." Kain whispers. "_Understood._" DK replies. "Keep an eye on the paperwork she files with Concord. I want to know what's going on before she does." Going to his room, a small cubbyhole more cramped then what he used to have at Mars base, Kain peels himself out of his flight suit. Deciding to grab a shower later, he drops down onto the bed in his underwear, and quickly falls asleep.

Several hours later, Kain mutters darkly to himself as he finishes donning his flight suit. "Again?" He asks flatly. "That's right." Jenn replies, standing outside of his open door. "Would it have killed you to install a comm. unit or something in these rooms?"

"Like I could afford it." Jenn snorts. "Stay focused. After your match today, the whole bunch of them started crying foul. They're saying I cheated cause I brought you in under false pretences." Now dressed, Kain steps out of his room. "What did Concord have to say?"

"They said we didn't do anything wrong cause they picked their boys before I picked mine." Jenn replies, grinning slightly. "The fact that your records are sketchy isn't my problem, or yours. Concord's got its tail in a knot, but that's nothing new. They've been twitchy ever since they got kicked out of Baylore."

"Concord's been kicked out of Baylore?" Kain asks, surprised. "Their main office got blown to hell during the big fight." Jenn explains. "Since then, UEG hasn't let them back in since they're not accepting the terms they gave Concord. Normally, Concord would just stop hiring out Ravens to them."

"Except UEG has Ravens flocking to their side." Kain finishes. "Is Concord marking them Rogue?"

"Oh they want to." Jenn says. "But they can't. So far, the only ones taking sides are the passive Ravens. But it won't be long before the active ones start picking sides. Concord's got its days numbered. But that's not our problem. Since they ruled that we didn't do anything wrong, those old farts demanded a rematch against another Raven. They claimed that they'd been scammed since I came in with the better guy."

"Kinda hard to do when they rigged it all up in advance." Kain points out. "That's what I told the officials." Jenn agree. "And they took my side on this one. The first round win goes to us. They didn't take it too well, so they're demanding another match, tonight. They wanted to bring in Ares, the second place ranker in Nexus right now, but the Concord officials shot that idea down. Not that those bastards could have afforded it even if they could."

"So who am I going up against?" Kain asks. "Zaltehook." Jeen replies. "He's sitting at B-3 right now. He was at B-2 going to challenge for B-1, but he got a tough break a few weeks ago in a match against Fixer. He's a fast medium with a good balance of weapons. I'll get you the load out once your in your AC. It's going to take about twenty minutes to move you over to arena complex A. It's the main event arena tonight, so I hope you're not camera shy."

"You know, I remember you mentioning at one point-" Kain starts to say. "That was Concord's decision, not mine." She interrupts. "Frankly, you're a little too good for hiding I think. So you're either going to have to take the hit and lose this match, or suck it up and win." Throw the match my ass, Kain thinks angrily to himself as he pushes past the older woman and makes his way towards Dark Knight. "_It may be possible to lose without risking serious damage to my systems._" DK suggests. "Don't care." Kain mutters quietly. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I throw a match. They want a show, we'll give them something to cheer about when I put a couple of laser bolt's up Zaltehook's ass."

Going to the lift, Kain takes it up to the gantry as Dark Knight's systems start coming online. Looking over at the left hand, he sees that the ZWG is hanging off the AC's hip. "How'd you do that?" Kain asks, surprise. "_Magnetic hooks have been fitted to accommodate both weapons._" DK explains. "_Allowing for holstering of either weapon without impeding mobility._"

"Weird." Kain mutter. Getting to the top of the lift, Kain steps onto the Gantry, the core hatch opening as he approaches it. "Alright, let's get this over with." He mutters, dropping into his seat. As soon as he is inside, the repair bay's safety locks disengage, and the repair bay's floor starts to move. "_Stay powered down until we arrive at the arena._" Jenn tells him. "_It's arena law, so don't break it. I'll let you know when you're ready to deploy._"

"_All systems are active and in normal mode._" DK tells him. "I'm so glad your mom included that stealth thing." He tells her. "Alright, just sit tight until she tells us we're ready to go." Leaning back, Kain sighs, resting his helmet in his lap. "The things I have to do to get home."

Looking around, Megan sighs angrily. "What are we doing here?" She asks testily. Currently, both Megan and Billy are standing in line at one of the dozen Nexus arena's waiting to get into the one of the VIP sections. After spending the day going through some new leads and data, Megan and Billy's team have so far come up with nothing worth reporting, much to her annoyance. "Lighten up." Billy tells her. "We're not going to find out anything new until the computers have had a chance to process the data." Billy tells her. "You can't expect to make progress in a day."

"Maybe." Megan grudgingly admits. "I just dislike the idea of having to wait on such an important lead. This is the first real piece of information I have found since Stinger's trail went cold."

"Relax." Billy tells her. "Besides, we got a real reason for being here." Looking around, Billy sees something, and taking her arm, drags her out of the line towards the entrance. Once there, he flashes a badge to one of the men watching the door, and they let them pass. "I know the way up." Billy tells him. "We're still in the same box?" The man nods in agreement, and Billy leads Megan to the elevator. "Earlier today, a Raven won a match." Billy tells her once they are in the elevator. "Not just any Raven, a Raven who's never been near the arena before, much less an official arena match."

"So?" Megan asks. "It's been buzzing around all afternoon." Billy continues. "This guy's good. He dodged shots like a pro, and he's only supposed to be C-rank."

"That's not anything new Billy." Megan sighs. "Most passive Ravens are ranked below their actual skill rank because they are not tested regularly. I am officially classified as a D-Rank, but I could easily pass the tests to B-rank. They just won't let me take the tests because I lack the minimum piloting experience."

"I'll give you that." Billy agrees. "But this one's different. The way it moves, it's not natural. Besides, well, wait until you see it." Stepping out of the elevator into a hallway, the go down the hallway to a door that Billy unlocks with his badge. As they step into the room, the lights come on automatically, revealing a very expensively furnished room with seats looking out of a large armaglass window into the arena below. "Look's like we're just in time." Billy says, looking out the window. Grabbing the remote by one of the chairs, he pushes a button, and the screens on the walls on either side of the room light up. Looking at the one to the right, Megan sees the picture of one of the two ACs taking part in the match. "Zaltehook." Megan mutters. "I remember that name. He's not half bad. But he's arena only."

Looking at the left-hand screen, Megan gasps when she sees the other AC. "Told you it was something to see." Billy says. "Dark Knight." Megan mutters, reading the name. Frowning, she looks at the AC, but can't place any of the parts. "What's the composition of that one?" Hitting a button on the remote, they watch as the information comes up on the screen, overlaying over the image. "DRONE head." Megan says in surprise when she starts to go down the parts list. "That's not a DRONE. And those aren't LANGUR arms."

"Actually, they are." Billy says, taking a seat. "A friend of mine who's a fan of Zaltehook managed to get a sneak peak at this Dark Knight, and when he saw the composition, sent me a copy asking me if it was legal." Megan turns her attention to her friend. "What did you find?" She asks, her curiosity peaked. "It took some digging, but I did find matches. Turns out that the parts are re-makes of an old design. A really old design."

"How old?" Megan asks. "Pre-surface old." Billy replies. "I almost didn't find them. I had to call the parts store to get them to cross-reference the descriptions. Lucky for us, the guy was a fan of the original KARASAWA. That was the design that was used before the Crest KRSW model. Heck, most of those parts were pre-Crest" Going to the window, Megan looks down at the arena, and sees the night black AC standing, two large laser rifles in hand. One of them, is a massive Y-shaped gun, the original KARASAWA design. "You think this could be the rogue the commander mentioned?" Megan asks.

"We'll know after the match." Billy replies. "I pulled some strings with the officials. The pilot doesn't want to meet with any press, but I called in a few favours, and we're going to meet him after the match. If he wins, we could play it off as fans wanting to congratulate him, maybe try and recruit him."

"And if he loses?" Megan asks curiously. "Well, win or lose, the guy's good." Billy shrugs, making himself comfortable in one of the seats. "We can play along the same vein, just make some adjustments to the story as we go along. You know, just like when we were making excuses back at the academy."

"The way I remember it." Megan says, taking a seat beside him. "Most of those involved getting you out of trouble." Laughing, Billy nods in agreement. "You'd think we've been graduated for years now." He remarks. "Well, either way, we'll be meeting with the man after the match. Until then, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fight. This is supposed to be a good one."

"He's good." Kain grunts, boosting backwards as he fires the ZWC. Zaltehook evades, firing his own PIXIE2 machine gun in retaliation. Avoiding the brunt of the attack, Kain launches a volley of missiles in retaliation. Ducking behind a pillar, Zaltehook avoids the missiles, coming out of hiding long enough to shoot a volley of his own. Cursing, Kain boosts left and right, shaking the missiles before taking cover behind a pillar of his own. "This guy's good." He repeats to himself. Though only equipped with a PIXIE2, laser blade, and two single shoulder CR-WB73MP medium missile launchers, Zaltehook is fast, and good at using the arena's numerous pillars to his advantage.

Checking his radar, Kain sees his opponent starting to move, and quickly boosts out of hiding, firing both guns. Caught by surprise, Zaltehook takes a hit from the KAWASARA, but manages to avoid the shot from his ZWC. "_Nicely played._" Zaltehook congratulates him. "_But not good enough!_"

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Kain growls, the other pilot's play-by-play comments starting to grate on his nerves. Boosting towards the AC, Kain let's loose his orbital cannons as he comes around the pillar. Zaltehook tries to back out of hiding, firing his pixie, but does not see the orbit cannons until they start firing. Cursing, he tries to shoot them with his machinegun, but instead takes a hit from Kain's ZWC. Boosting into the air, Zaltehook nimbly avoids the remaining fire from the orbital cannons until they reach their maximum range and return to the AC. "_You have no flair Raven._" Zaltehook taunts him. "_You don't deserve to face me in this arena._"

"So the man wants flair?" Kain growls angrily. "Fine, let's give him flair." With a little effort, Kain holsters the ZWC on his leg, and hits his boosters. Flying towards Zaltehook, he ignores the machine gun fire, and as they are closing, ducks Dark Knight low under a slash from Zaltehook's laser blade, and nails him with a left punch to the core. Keeping his boosters on, Kain punches the OB, and like he did against Megan in her Halo AC, slams Zaltehook into the wall. Though his core is stronger then Megan's had been, the force of the impact rattles both pilots. Taking control while Kain is recovering, DK boosts backwards from the other AC, firing the KAWASARA twice. Both shots hit the core, and force it to shutdown when the cockpit breaches.

"Did we get him?" Kain asks, giving his head a shake. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. "Hah!" Kain shouts. "How's that for flair you stuck up piece of shit!"

"_It appears as though the pilot has lost consciousness._" DK observes. "Whatever." Kain mutters. "We're still one win closer to getting out of here." As the official ruling is being given, Kain turns and boosts back towards the elevator he entered from. "How's the hand holding up? Last time I tried that, I broke a few joints."

"_Anticipating the possibility that such a manoeuvre may be used again, mother had the hands and various other structural joints re-enforced. I am detecting no serious damage to the left hand._"

"Good." Kain mutters. "Let's get out of here. I could use a bite to eat."

Stunned, Megan watches dumbly as the black AC makes its way out of the arena. "Did you see that?" Billy asks in surprise. ""He just punched Zaltehook's lights out!"

"I know." Megan says dumbly. "We have got to get down there right now." Fumbling in her pocket, Megan pulls out her comm. unit. "What are you doing?" Billy asks. "I want a full investigation done on this Spectre." Megan says. "Why would you, oh, wait." Billy thinks for a second, then shakes his head. "Right, the punch. Kain did the same thing to you at Baylore. But didn't he hit you with a right?"

"It wouldn't be that much harder to switch hands." Megan says. "How does a one-armed man pilot an AC though?" Megan gives her friend and colleague a flat look. "I never said that was Kain piloting the AC. But I know that this man knows something about Kain, and I intend to find out what."


	31. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Priority Investigation

Waiting for DK to finish docking in the repair bay, Kain debates grabbing a quick nap when his comm. unit gets his attention. Curious, he sees that it's Jenn on the operator's frequency. "What's up?" Kain asks, answering the call. "_We got some people here who want to see you._" Jenn says. "_One of the arena officials, and two kids from Alliance Tactical._" Kain grimaces, getting a bad feeling. "Tell me one of them isn't Megan Trenton."

"_You know here?_" Jenn asks. "Damnit!" Kain curses. "Yeah, I do. What the hell is she doing here?" Cursing again, Kain debates what to do when Jenn speaks. "_I suggest you don't take your helmet off. If they ask, just tell them you got nailed in the face when you took Zaltehook out._"

"Guess that's a start." Kain mutters. With his AC now fully docked, Kain sighs, trying to figure out a way to get out of this confrontation. "_You're not getting out of this one._" Jenn tells him after about half a minute. "_Just get your ass down here._"

"Yeah, yeah." Kain mutters, the core hatch opening. "_I have received new information concerning your upcoming matches._" DK tells him. "Later." Kain tells the AI. Climbing out of his AC, Kain doesn't wait for the hatch to seal as he goes straight to the lift and starts down towards ground level. Good thing I'm so used to wearing this suit, he thinks sarcastically to himself. Reaching the ground, one of the garage crew points him towards the office where he had met with Jenn the day before. Reaching the door, Kain sighs, and takes a deep breath. Better get this over with, he thinks to himself before opening the door.

Stepping into the office, the first thing he sees is Megan standing by the desk. Still sporting the same, brown hair, but cut shorter then he remembers, Kain can see that Megan is still as good looking as she was the last time he had seen her. Better, he thinks to himself, seeing how her body has begun to bloom under the beige Alliance Tactical uniform. "Eyes up front." Megan tells him coolly. "Been awhile since I've seen such a nice pair of legs." Kain says, his voice thankfully muffled by the helmet. "You're Spectre?" She asks. "That's me." He replies. Looking around the room, Kain sees two other men, Jenn sitting behind her desk. The first young man has curly black hair, and is also wearing an Alliance Tactical uniform. The other man is wearing a normal suit, an official badge pinned to his right breast.

"We came to congratulate you on your stunning victory." The arena official tells him. "I'm certain that your, unique move will make the highlight reels." Kain shrugs. "Would make sense. I got the idea from some other guy who did the same thing a few months ago. Worked great on that MT I slugged on the, second or third mission, can't remember. Anyways, it was on one of the missions I was on before I came here."

"Aren't you going to take off your helmet?" The young Alliance officer asks. "Kinda hit my head when I hit the wall with Zaltehook." Kain explains. "Nothing serious, but had a hell of a bleed. Haven't had a chance to clean up yet." The young man nods slowly in understanding. "So, you learned that move from another Raven?" The arena official asks. "Kind of." Kain admits. "I saw the highlight real a few months back. Figured it might have been something worth trying, so I did some practising while I was out doing missions in the wastelands. Never knew the impact would hurt that much through. Felt like I was going to rip through my harness."

"The other pilot who made that punch didn't have the same problem." Megan points out. "He's probably better at it then me." Kain replies. "I was kind of off centre, least I think I was. Plus, I could have probably cut my OB off sooner. First time I actually punched another AC before, wasn't expecting to get it right."

"What about when you boosted back and fired though?" The young man asks. "How were you able to do that if you were getting your head knocked around?" Kain thinks for a second, and shrugs. "Dumb luck I guess. After I got nailed in the head, I just pulled back and fired straight ahead. Figured the other guy would be in worse shape then me ya know?"

"Was still a hell of a hit though." The young man says. "I'm Billy Rowland by the way. And that's Megan Trenton. She wanted to come and meet you personally."

"No kidding?" Kain asks. "That highlight reel you saw." Megan says. "I was the one in the other AC." Kain winces. "That had to hurt. Whatever happened to that guy anyways? Was kind of hoping to maybe give him a shout, get a few pointers."

"He's MIA." Megan replies coldly. "Oh." Kain says, trying his best to feign surprise. "That's too bad. Hope he turns up."

"Yeah, us too." Billy agrees. "Say, speaking of turning up, you're an active Raven right?" Kain nods, turning his attention to Billy. I hope this suit isn't as form fitting as I think it is, Kain thinks to himself. "We're looking for some good pilots for the AT." Billy says. "Given the stuff that's going on out east with the UEG, we're always looking for new pilots to help win the good fight."

"Pay any good?" Kain asks. "Depends on how good you are." Billy replies. "But with that sweet AC of yours, and if you're as good as you are in missions as you are in the arena, I'm sure you'll get up to the top in no time."

"Could use a long-term job." Kain admits after some thought. "All this running around lately's been taking a lot out of me. Might not be a bad idea to just settle down in one region." From behind her desk, Jenn clears her throat loudly. "Course." Kain adds. "I got to finish my current commitment."

"Of course." Billy replies. "I totally understand. We only want the best for the AT, and you can't be the best if you can't keep your end of a deal. How about I send you one of our information packages? You can look at it later, then once your done with the Arena, you'll have all you need to apply."

"Whoa there!" Kain says, holding up his hands. "Didn't say I was going to join. Just said it sounded like a good idea." Billy grins sheepishly. "Sorry." He apologizes. "Just a little excited I guess. That was a hell of a match you had. Really got the blood pumping."

"No kidding." Kain says wryly, making Billy laugh. "But yeah, if you send me that package, I'll take a look this week. Still waiting to hear back on some other missions though, but I think I'll have an answer for you in about, two weeks give or take."

"I was wondering." Megan suddenly speaks up. "Where did you say you were taking your missions?"

"Out in the wastelands." Kain replies. "Northern region, near Gabbing Gultch. Place used to be a resource centre, but it dried up a few decades back. Since then, warlords tend to use it as a staging ground to attack nearby towns and facilities. So every once and awhile, Concord sends some people in to clear it out." Megan nods. "Never heard of that place before." She says. "I'll have to look it up later." Kain shrugs. "Not much really to see around there, but the pay and the parts were decent."

"Speaking of parts." The arena official says. "I am curious as to where you got yours. They are not exactly standard design for any particular factory."

"They aren't." Kain replies. "My cousin used to be a real grease monkey in the AC garage. His dream was to make custom AC parts of all things. Personally, I didn't see much of a business in it, but he was good at what he did." Kain shrugs. "Kids, what can you do? Anyways, last year, he came down with a terminal cancer of some kind. Never really wanted to talk about it. So, he decided to make his mark on the AC design and construction business by building Dark Knight. Most of the work he did was cosmetic, but he tweaked a few things here and there. Was a really smart kid, but he never got to the end of the project. Had to hire a couple of people to finish the job based on his plans. Can't complain though. DK runs like a dream."

"Interesting." The official says. "Do you mind if we add that to your profile?" Kain thinks for a second, and shrugs. "Sure, guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll have to send you the info on my cousin though. I got it kicking around somewhere."

"Of course." The official assures him. "I understand you still have five more matches this week, possibly seven."

"Seven?" Kain exclaims in surprise. "More sore loser crap from my competition." Jenn explains. "Was going to tell you about it when you got in, but then these people muscled their way in. Nothing's been confirmed yet though, so don't get your flightsuit in a knot." Kain sighs. "Damn, I thought you had this all taken care of?"

"Yeah well things change!" Jenn snaps. "So don't get bitchy with me."

"Okay, okay!" Kain says, quickly holding up his hands as though to fend her off. "As long as the rewards are good I guess."

"If you guys got business to talk about." Billy says, getting up out of his chair. "Maybe we should head out. Here's my comm. number. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Will do." Kain assures him, taking the card that Billy presents to him. "And whatever you do, don't listen to the crap the UEG's putting out lately." Billy adds. "Some of it's kind of true." Kain points out. "Maybe." Billy admits. "But maybe not. Don't forget, UEG's been doing a lot of damage of their own too."

"Wouldn't know." Kain admits. "Still catching up on the news from the last month or so. They didn't exactly get the best of garages up at Gabbing if you know what I mean."

"Just another good reason to join the AT." Billy laughs. "Anyways, it was great talking with you Spectre. And congrats on that great win tonight. You really showed him who was the boss."

"Or I will once he wakes up and he sees the highlight reel." Kain says, making them both laugh. "Good one." Billy says. "I'll be contacting you tomorrow about the upcoming matches." The arena official tells Jenn, who nods in reply. Apparently satisfied, the Official leads Megan and Billy out of the office. As she passes by Kain though, Megan stops, and looks at him. "Maybe we'll face off in the arena later." Megan says. "I'd like to see how you stack up to Soldier."

"Soldier?" Kain asks, frowning inside his helmet. "Isn't that the guy who, eh."

"The guy who punched me out." Megan finishes for him. "I'm curious to see if you're as good as he is. Probably not though. I think your AC is compensating for your lack of skills."

"Just a minute!" Kain exclaims. "I may not be a hot shot pilot like you, but I'm good. Yeah, I'm behind on my rank tests, but that doesn't always mean crap."

"We'll see." Megan says lightly, then turns and walks out of the office. Sighing, Kain watches the door close. "Damn." He mutters after a few seconds. "You think they bought it?" Jenn shrugs. "The official maybe. But those two looked a lot smarter."

"Megan is." Kain agrees, taking off his helmet. "She's a real life prodigy. Don't know about the other kid though. I'm surprised you took all that Alliance talk so well."

"You got to know when to smile and shut up in this business." Jenn grunts. "I hope you got the stuff to back up that story of yours." Kain nods, remembering the detailed information on the Spectre profile DK has stored in her memory. "Should be enough to last the week, I hope. What about the next set of matches?"

"Next one's tomorrow afternoon." Jenn says. "You're getting real popular. The blast from the past showing the young punks how it's done." Jenn chuckles slightly at her own words. "That's how they want to bill you anyways. I told them I wouldn't endorse it, but they're being pushy about it. I'll deal with them tomorrow. Course, It would have helped if you hadn't gotten so fancy out there." Kain grimaces. "The guy would not shut up. Probably part of his game plan."

"It worked pretty well if it was." Jenn tells him. "No way you're going to be able to keep a low profile now." Kain nods. "I'll think of something. Worst comes to worst, I can hide behind Raven confidentiality. Just try and get this done as soon as possible. I can take two matches a day. One in the morning, the other in the afternoon or evening as long as the turnaround's decent."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jenn mutters. "I also made it clear to those idiots in the arena that you're not talking visitors until next week. Hopefully, that'll keep anyone else from dropping in. Better go get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be busy." Kain nods. "Works for me." He sighs. Turning towards the door, Kain debates putting his helmet back on, but decides not to, figuring that Megan and the others would have already been escorted out of the building by now. "See you in the morning." Leaving the office, Kain closes the door, and stops to run a gloved hand through his hair. "What a day." He mutters.

"_Do you wish to review the data at this time?_" DK asks. "What data?" He mutters, beginning the walk towards his room. "_I have received new information from the Concord databases concerning the current situation._" She explains. "Leave it for tomorrow." He sighs. "Right now, I just want to grab a shower, a bite to eat, and some sleep."

"_Understood._" DK replies before her voice disappears from his mind. Sighing again, Kain picks up the pace before someone else tries to stop him.

Saying his good-byes to the arena official, Billy turns to Megan, currently staring intently at the garage entrance they just exited from. "You didn't buy it?" Billy asks. "Not all of it." She admits. "It sounds plausible, but he didn't mention any names. I don't by that bleeding story either."

"He did have about ten to twenty minutes to go from the arena to the garage." Billy points out as they start walking back to his car. "Maybe." Megan admits. "But my instincts tell me that Spectre is hiding something. We need to make him a priority investigation target."

"Yeah." Billy agrees. "I don't think that AC was just modified on the outside. I'm not sure, but I think it's got extra boosters built into the shoulders and core."

"I think we are finally on the right trail." Megan says happily. "You think he's the rogue?" Billy asks curiously. "Possible." Megan admits. Reaching the car, Megan waits until they are both inside before continuing. "But I've been thinking about that too. The commander said that a rogue was in Nexus, but he didn't say what kind of rogue. I tried looking it up today too, but there was no indication of a rogue in this region. I think there might be something else going on here, some other plan in the works from within the shadows." Billy frowns. "That sounds a little crazy Megs."

"Maybe." She admits. "But, there are still too many unknowns right now. We still have no idea who Stinger's backers are, or what their capabilities are for that matter. We need to assume that they are also interested in this rogue, or perhaps they are the ones responsible for the rogue. Either way, we need more information about this mysterious rogue before we can identify him."

"I'll make some inquiries in the morning." Billy assures her. "Did you notice anything about the match itself?"

"I'm not sure." Megan admits after some thought. "I'll have to watch the replay later." Billy nods, starting the vehicle. "Where do you want to go?" he asks her. "The garage." She replies. "I'm going to need to make some adjustments to Choirriot. I want to put the orders in tonight in case we are going to have to go up against Dark Knight."

"Hi ho, to the garage we go." Billy says, putting the car into gear.

The next morning, Megan, a steaming cup of coffee in hand, walks into the third Tactical Information Processing room at the Alliance regional headquarters. Stepping into the room, she is surprised to see all the members of Billy's new staff, including Billy himself, working hard at the various terminal, or standing before large screens discussing whatever data is being presented on them. "Where've you been?" Billy calls out to her when another man points Megan out to him. "It's o-seven-hundred hours." Megan says flatly. "Don't you sleep anymore?"

"Once or twice a week." Billy replies jokingly. "You are not going to believe what I found." Curious, Megan follows Billy's hand motion as he waves her over. Moving down to the lower level of the room, Megan joins her friend at one of the un-used screens. "I made some inquiries to Concord about Spectre's record." Billy begins. "Apparently, there's some kind of issue with his records being out of sync or something. So, I ran it through our computers, and it turns out that the entire profile is a forgery." Megan's eyes widen in surprise. "The whole thing?" She asks.

"All of it." Billy agrees. "But that's not the kicker. I found an Alliance tracer ID buried really deep in the data. I think it was put there automatically, and whoever made the profile forgot to remove it. It was in too deep to be useful, but it was there. That means whoever created the profile used an Alliance system of some sort." Megan shakes her head, taking a sip of her coffee. "So, does this mean Spectre is an Alliance pilot? Maybe some kind of secret agent?" Billy shrugs. "Don't know. I tried to make a few small inquiries into it, but I ran into some very big walls."

Megan nods, mulling over the information. "Interesting. So, we now know that Spectre is an impostor. Which begs the question: Who is he really?"

"Do you think he's Kain?" Billy asks, then regrets asking when he sees Megan wince. "No." She says after some thought. "I don't think so. Kain lost an arm in Baylore. It didn't look like Spectre was using a prosthetic, but it's hard to tell while he was wearing that flight suit. Who else knows about this?"

"Just you and me so far." Billy replies. "The commander's going to want an update though. I think he's getting leaned on from central." Megan frowns. "Interesting." She says absently, taking another sip. "Did you notice anything about the AC last night?" Billy asks. "I did." Megan replies. "I had to watch the replay a few times to notice it, but it was there. Spectre's holding something back. During the match, he over-compensated several times during his boosting, like he was making up for lost thrust."

"Thrust like you would get from those extra boosters?" Billy asks. "Yes." Megan agrees. "I don't think it was a conscious act either. Whoever Spectre is, he is very good."

"In what way?" A new voice asks, surprising them. Turning, the two start when they see commander Daimion Batten before them. "Sir!" Megan exclaims in surprise, automatically saluting. Beside her, Billy does the same. "At ease." He tells them absently. "I take it you've made some progress in your investigation?"

"We might have sir." Megan agrees. "We believe that the pilot known as Spectre is not who he appears to be. We've already confirmed that his Raven profile was forged."

"I see." Damion says. "Have you been able to figure out how yet?"

"No sir." Megan replies, lying. "We are still investigating that aspect." Damion nods. "I see. And what were you saying about compensating?" Turning to the screen, Megan takes the control from Billy, and calls up the replay data from the match. "The way Spectre moves indicates that he is used to a lot more booster thrust then he is currently getting." She explains. "Several times during the match, he had to over-compensate for this lack of thrust. I almost didn't notice them myself, the moves were done at what I believe to be an instinctual level."

"Interesting." Damion says, watching the footage. "What does this tell you?"

"One of two things." Megan replies. "Either the pilot has recently had modifications done to his AC, or he is purposely holding back the true potential of his AC." Damion nods. "So this is our rogue then. I will have him brought in immediately."

"With all do respect sir!" Billy objects hastily. "That would be a bad idea. We haven't been able to confirm if he is the rogue or not. In fact, we don't even really know anything about the rogue yet. We're still waiting for the information from Central."

"You have not been briefed yet?" Damion asks, surprised. "No sir." Billy replies. "I see. It figures those idiots in Central would take their time. Allow me to enlighten you then. The rogue we are after is a smuggler. He deals in stolen goods and data. Several months ago, a schematic was stolen from one of the Alliance research labs pertaining to a new multi-booster system. This system is supposed to enhance booster performance on new ACs as well as increase their mobility. However, while the test AC was being built, the data on the project was stolen."

"You think this rogue stole the data?" Billy asks. "No." Damion replies. "One of the researchers was responsible for the theft. However, before we could apprehend the man, the data was sent to another middleman, whom we believe to be the rogue." Megan looks back at the replay in thought. "It is possible." She says. "Our preliminary visual examination of the AC indicated the potential for additional boosters in the shoulders and Core of the AC. However, I also know that several other independent research groups who are also working on similar theories. It would not be enough for a legal search of the AC or it's pilot."

"We do not need legalities in this case." Damion says. "No." Megan agrees. "But I should point out sir, that if we are wrong about this, the UEG could use this incident to further their own propaganda. It would be better to let us continue the investigation until we have more solid evidence." Damion considers her words carefully for several long seconds. "I agree." He finally says. "We also cannot let out the fact that this technology was stolen from us. It would indicate a serious breach of security, and that we cannot allow. I assume you are having surveillance being done on this, Spectre?"

"We are in the process of setting it up now sir." Billy replies. "We only identified Spectre as our primary suspect this morning." Damion nods. "Excellent. Keep up the good work, and keep me informed of any new developments."

"Yes sir." Megan replies, saluting as the commander takes his leave. "Is there any reason why we didn't mention the Alliance tag?" Billy asks once he's gone. "If they go in now, we won't have any chance to find out where Kain is." Megan says absently, her attention now focused on the screen. "I know Spectre has information. If we are going to get it, we need to get to him before anyone else does." Billy sighs. "Great. Any idea how that's going to happen?"

"I have a plan." Megan replies. "But first, we'll need to wait and see what surveillance has to say."


	32. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Blowing The Joint

Yawning, Kain lies on his bed, bored out of his mind. Three days since he has started working for Jenn, has seen seven matches, seven wins, and much more to come. In his haste to get out of Nexus, Kain hadn't stopped to consider what might happen if he kept winning. "Best laid plans." He sighs. Sitting up, Kain stretches, and after some thought, gets to his feet. Putting on his flight suit, he keeps the top off, wrapping the arms around his waist as Diana had the habit of doing. Leaving his room bare from the waist up, Kain heads to the break room to see if lunch has arrived yet.

Stepping into the break room, he sees Frisk talking with two other men and a woman. "Hey!" Frisk calls out when he sees Kain. "It's the man of the hour! How's it going?"

"Same shit." Kain replies. "Different day. Lunch get here yet?"

"Should be here any minute." Frisk replies. "Everyone, this is Spectre, pilot of the bad-ass Dark Knight. Spectre, these are the new residents of our fine garage." Kain nods at them, not bothering to get their names. "Hey. Sorry if I don't get too chummy right now. Been a long couple of days. Just have them drop it off at my room when it gets here."

"Whatever you say Spectre." Frisk replies. Nodding, Kain leaves the break room, the conversation picking up once he is out of sight. "_Why did you not remain?_" DK asks curiously. "Can't." Kain mutters quietly in reply. "Less people who see me and know me, the better." Going back to his room, Kain takes a seat on his bed. "So." He says, talking to DK. "According to your data, Alliance Tactical's been trying to investigate me?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_It appears that they have determined that the Spectre profile is a forgery, and have been attempting to determine your true identity. However, as mother created the profile using internal Alliance systems, they will be unable to determine its source. I have also determined that this facility is being watched by Alliance personnel from the exterior. Attempts have also been made to hack the local security environment. However, I have been so far able to defeat all attempts to gain un-authorized access into the system._"

"So far so good." Kain sighs. "Looks like Jenn's going to try and keep me here the whole week, and however many other fights she can squeeze in. How's our bank roll doing?"

"_We have so far acquired 325,000 credits through arena earnings as well as discreet betting._"

"Betting?" Kain asks. "_Using the local networks, I have managed to secure several betting locations where through online transactions, I have made bets in order to increase our resources independently._" Kain nods, slightly impressed. "Didn't realise they taught you how to gamble." He says jokingly. "_Betting on the outcome of our matches is not gambling._" DK corrects him. "_Rather it is a process of pre-determining the outcome of the match using previous statistics for-_"

"Don't need the details." Kain stops her. "Well, we got more then enough credits to get us back east to Mars base, but I get the feeling Alliance, and half the other people in this city, are watching us like a hawk waiting for a chance to get close. Now that your picture's been plastered all over the news nets and whatever else is out there, sneaking out is going to be tricky."

"_I have also found several memos relating to our arena matches._" DK adds. "_It appears that operator Jenn is attempting to incorporate us into her garage._"

"Say again?" Kain asks, surprised at her words. "_Operator Jenn has filed several forms to have AC Dark Knight become a representative of Garage 13-A._" DK explains. "_This in itself is not unusual given the current situation, however, the dates filed in these forms are for a five year contract._"

"That damn bitch." Kain growls. "Fair woman my ass. She's going to try and string me along all week, then pop this on me after. If I don't agree, or try and break the contract, then she'll let it spill that I'm Soldier. Wait a second, these contracts need to be verified by signature or thumbprint. Is my thumbprint on the Spectre file?"

"_Negative. All biometric information pertaining to the Spectre profile was randomly generated._"

"Which means she'll need my signature." Kain mutters. "Unless she thinks that my actual thumb on file. Or, she'll play it smart and ask for both. Can you get into the Concord system and modify the dates on those forms?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "Reset them to the end of the week." Kain tells her. "What about transport? Did you find anything?"

"_Affirmative. Accessing the local garage database, I have found the necessary information to arrange direct passage to Baylore city, or any other city in the eastern region. I have also located information indicating that operator Jenn is attempting to sabotage our exodus of Nexus by having all known pilots not accept any offers of transport from yourself without her approval._" Kain nods, thinking about what DK is telling her. "I wonder what excuse she's got for this one?" Kain mutters. "Did you manage to find anyone that would take us?"

"_Several carriers have agreed to the terms of transport._" DK says. "_I have also given them a dozen variable departure times from zero-hundred hours yesterday, to zero hundred hours five days from now. We can depart at anytime within an hours notice. Unfortunately, such planning will require the majority of the credits we have acquired so far._"

"Once we get back to Mars base, that shouldn't be a problem." Kain mutters. "Main thing is that we need to get out of Nexus, and soon. I know Megan didn't buy some part of my story, but I'm sure she doesn't know its me. As soon as she does though, she'll do something. I just wish I knew what. Damn I wish I knew if she was still pissed at me or not."

"_I have also arranged for several alternate locations where we may take refuge should the need arise._" DK tells him. "We're probably going to need them." Kain mutters. "I think it's time we blow this joint and hit the road."

"_Do you require some form of explosives?_" DK asks. "I didn't mean that literally." Kain says wryly. "Anyways, here's what I want you to do."

Standing in the garage, Kain, back in his flight suit, is waiting for Jenn to arrive. Just as he was getting ready for his next match, Frisk had come by his room to tell him that Jenn wanted to talk to him before he left. Thinking it might have to do with the incorporation, Kain agreed to wait. "Taking her sweet damn time." Kain mutters. Looking around, he sees the woman in question coming towards him. "What took you so long?" Kain asks. "Had to get some paper work." Jenn replies. "Funny how they call it paperwork when it's all on one data pad."

Coming to a stop before him, Jenn hands Kain the datapad. Taking it, he starts to read through it, and sees that it is the contract DK mentioned earlier. "What the hell is this?" Kain asks when he sees the five-year date on it. "Insurance." Jenn replies. "Seems more like a double-cross to me." He mutters. "Just hear me out." Jenn tells him. "I need you for more then a week. The PR your bringing me is great. You're a real contender for A-1 right now, and if you disappear after just a week, people are going to be talking. The kind of talk that could break a woman even if it isn't true."

"So you want me to stick around for five years?" Kain asks angrily. "Doesn't have to be five years." Jenn assures him. "Theres a couple of clauses we can use as an easy way out. But I do need you around for a few months until my rep's repaired, and I got some good pilots in my stable. Besides, just think of the credits you can rake in. If we could figure out a way to put some good credits on your matches, we could rake in a small fortune like that guy who's been calling your matches on the net. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was you." Jenn laughs at that. "But there's no way you can predict half the moves the other guy makes."

You'd be surprised, Kain thinks sourly to himself. "And what about if I decide not to accept your offer. In case you forgot, I got important business back east." Jenn sighs. "Yeah, and it kills me to have to do this to you, but I need you here. I'm a fair woman, I'll-"

"If you were fair." Kain tells her angrily. "You wouldn't be pulling this shit on me."

"Fair and survival are two different things." Jenn says coldly, her eyes narrowing. "My father worked real hard to get this garage, and to build its reputation. Before I die, I plan on making sure I can pass it on to the next generation. And in order to do that, I need you here, winning or losing, it doesn't matter. So, you can either sign the deal, do your part and make a small fortune, or people might start finding out Soldier isn't as dead as everyone thinks he is." Kain gives her a cold, angry look, one that catches Jenn by surprise. "I really should kill you." Kain says darkly, the sentiment mirrored in his eyes. "It's been a long time since someone pissed me of this bad."

Taking a hesitant step back, Jenn looks around to see if anyone is around that might be able to save her should he decide to carry out the threat. But before she can consider calling for help, Kain turns and starts walking towards Dark Knight. "It's a shame." He says over his shoulder. "I really thought you were a nice old gal. Guess I was wrong." With that, Kain steps onto the lift and starts it up. Seeing him go, Jenn breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm getting to old for this." She mutters to herself.

Once on the gantry, Kain goes straight for the core hatch, already open and waiting. "Went just like I hoped it wouldn't." Kain mutters. "Did you get everything ready?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_All arrangements have been completed to the final stages. Awaiting your order to begin the operation._"

"Let's get it on." Kain tells her.

"Is this for real?" Megan asks, looking at the message on the datapad. "As far as I can tell." Billy replies, a troubled look on his face. "Frankly, I'm not sure what to make of it. I only received it five minutes ago."

"And you're sure it's from him?" Megan asks. "Yeah." Billy replies. "It came from his mail box, and it was signed by him." Frowning, Megan reads the message again.

Sender: Specter  
Recepient: Billy Rowland, Alliance Tactical  
Subject: Information

I know you've been looking into my profile, and that the brunette is looking for Kain. I have information on Kain, but before I give it to you, you need to do something for me. Make sure the access route outlined below is clear between 1832 and 1835 hours. Once I'm out, I'll meet a single AC at the co-ordinates specified below at 1854 hours. If I'm followed, or I feel like the rules are changing, I'm gone, and you're back at square one.

Dark Knight

"Is this some kind of trick?" Billy asks. "Maybe." Megan mutters, her mind working overtime to try and work out all of the implications of the message. "Didn't that garage operator submit some forms into Concord today?" She asks. Billy nods after several seconds of thought. "Yeah, she did. Didn't seem important though, but give me a minute, and I'll look them up." Going to the nearest empty terminal, Billy starts pulling up the data. Megan meanwhile, flips over to the map that came with the message. On it outlines the route between the arena where Spectre is supposed to be taking his match, and the nearest AC exit. But how does he plan to get to the rendezvous point, she wonders. Checking her watch, Megan sees that it is already 1807 hours.

"Got it." Billy calls out, waving her over. "Looks like Jenn tried to tie Spectre to her stable." Billy tells her as she joins him at the terminal. "I'm seeing two separate sets of forms. The first set only says to the end of the week, but the second one, filed earlier this afternoon, says five years. It's also got Spectre's signature on it, but it looks kind of shaky."

"Spectre would never agree to a five year contract." Megan mutters. "She must know something, and is trying to blackmail him."

"If this guy's really a rogue, this was a bad idea." Billy mutters. "No, I do not think Spectre is the rogue that the commander is looking for." Shaking her head, Megan looks at the message one more time. "Something's missing. Whoever Spectre is, he is an unknown." Billy slowly starts to nod. "We thought he might be the rogue, but we never considered, you think he could be working with Stinger?"

"Possible." Megan admits. "Whoever he is, he knows me, and he knows I am looking for Kain."

"Well, if we don't follow the instructions, we could trap him in the arena until after the match." Billy points out. Megan shakes her head. "No, he already has a back-up plan in case we try something. He wants this confrontation, but only on his terms. Also, Spectre's match starts at 1830. He has no intention of going through with the match."

"You think Jenn's scared him off?" Billy asks. "Or just forced his hand?" After some thought, Megan shakes her head. "I don't know." She admits. "We still know next to nothing about Spectre. It could be he's received some other queue to act." Megan sighs. "We can't afford to speculate any longer. We know Spectre's going to make his move, and he supposedly wants a meeting."

"I think you're the one he wants to meet." Billy says. "Does he?" Megan wonders aloud. "He's laid out the path for us clearly. This is more then enough information to set an ambush. He knows this."

"You think this might be a decoy?" Billy asks. "This path is also the one of least resistance out of the arena." Megan says, pondering the situation. "If it is a decoy, he's going to have to take a harder path out. No, I think he intends to use this path in some way, but the question is how?" Looking at it, Megan is suddenly hit with an idea. "Get a full schematic of the arena." She orders him. Billy quickly complies, and the schematic comes up on the screen. "Zoom in on the area outlined in the escape route." Billy complies, and area comes up on screen, looking it over, Megan's eyes widen in surprise. "Of course!" She exclaims. "What?" Billy asks.

"I know what he's going to do." She tells him. "Contact the commander and mobilize a full force. Tell him we are going to attempt to intercept and capture Spectre. And get that route secured!" Turning, Megan runs for the door. "I'll explain everything on the way!"

Sitting in Dark Knight, Kain waits for the elevator to reach the arena. "_I am detecting transmissions indicating that numerous MTs, as well as three ACs mobilizing from the Alliance Tactical command base._" DK reports. "Right on schedule." Kain says. "If they react like we think they will, they'll never figure out the escape route. You sure the air filters are working?"

"_My systems included full sealing against any chemical, biological, or nuclear agents up to-_"

"Just answer the question DK." Kain tells her. "I don't need the details unless I ask for them."

"_Understood. I have already concluded several diagnostics and tests of all environmental seals, as well as ensured that air supplies will be adequate for the duration of the escape._"

"I hope so." Kain sighs. "Alright, turn everything on. We're going to have to play this one fast and hard, so pull out all the stops." As he says this, several parts of the console light up. "_HEP shield activated._" DK reports. Seconds later, the view glows briefly blue. "_HEP Shield online. Particle count at full capacity. A moderate electro-magnetic discharge occurred during activation. It is possible that arena sensors detected it._"

"No big deal." Kain mutters. "Okay, you know the plan. Before they give the go signal, pop the door. What about the escape route? Did they secure it yet?" There is a delay in DK's answer as she accesses the arena's network. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_Escape route has been secured. However, internal sensors have also been de-activated. I will be unable to determine if there are any MT or AC units in the tunnel._"

"They won't be in the tunnel." Kain assures her. "Unless Megan and the other intel boys at Alliance Tactical are idiots, they should have figured out the route connects to several MT size service tunnels that an AC could fit in. If they try to ambush, they'll do it from there. The escape route tunnel is too narrow for a fight. Not even they're dumb enough to try catching us there. Besides, they'll want to try and bring us in alive." The elevator reaches the arena. As it does so, Kain gets a call from the operator channel. "We're running on stealth mode right?" Kain asks. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_Arena sensors mark us as being powered down._" Kain nods, and answers the call.

"_Arena control registered some kind of an EM discharge on the way up._" Jenn tells him. "I picked it up too." Kain replies. "Thought it was a power conduit blowing or something."

"_Arena control says it emanated from your AC._" Jenn replies, a hint of anger in her voice. "_You trying to throw the match?_"

"I don't even have any ECM weapons, much less EM weapons." Kain mutters. "Whatever the hell it was didn't come from me."

"_That's a damn lie._" Jenn tells him. "_Don't forget that I know who you really are Kain. And if you screw with me, I'll let Alliance know who you really are. I know they've been looking into you. Please, don't make me turn you in._"

"I'll keep that in mind." Kain mutters, cutting the connection. "You sure she didn't try to upload the data outside of the garage?" Kain asks. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. Shaking his head, Kain sighs. "You know, before all this shit started, I would never have thought of doing something like this. It goes against my nature. Makes me wonder what your mom and her science geeks really did to my head." DK does not reply. "Well, can't be helped I guess." Kain shakes his head sadly. "Is it ready?"

"_The reactor is charged to near warning levels._" DK replies. "_Nearby capacitors have been charged to maximum. Local power grid has also been configured to shunt all available power to the reactor. Overload will occur in approximately 10 seconds. Estimated explosion will destroy roughly 68 of the garage complex, including all critical locations._"

"When I said we needed to blow this joint, I never thought we'd have to do it literally. Guess it's a good thing someone installed one of those reactors to help with the power bill. Do it." There is a slight pause before DK says. "_Program activated._" Seconds after DK says that, Jenn calls frantically over the radio. "_What did you-_" The rest of her words are drowned out by the sound of the explosion. Looking out across the arena, Kain sees his opponent coming up from the floor, a quad-legged AC he never bothered to look up. "Alright, let's get out of here. Mute the comm., I don't need to listen to them shouting."

Taking the controls, Kain boosts forward. Surprised, the AC starts to power up, but is too slow. Shooting past the AC, Kain heads to one of the arena doors, the large portal already starting to open. Boosting through, Kain goes down the hallway to the next door, already open. "So far so good." He mutters after several more turns and doors. "_Arena forces have begun to mobilize._" DK reports. "_I am also detecting potential enemy contacts further ahead._"

"They before or after our drop point?" Kain asks. "_Current locations are past the drop point. Sensors indicate that the way is clear._"

"Good." Kain mutters. "This should keep Alliance Tactical and everyone else scratching their heads." Coming to a dead end hallway, Kain looks down at the heavy mesh grating beneath him. Bringing one of the AC's feet up, Kain slams it down hard on the mesh, making it give a bit, but still holding. "Stubborn." Kain mutters after several blows. Finally, a few more later, the grating gives away, and Kain drops down to the level bellow. Boosting forward, he comes to a stop before a large door. "Sewer access." Kain mutters. "I almost wish we could have taken the service tunnels instead of the sewers."

Seconds later, the doors open, DK hacking the system to allow them access. "Anything explosive in the air?" Kain asks once they are through. "_Methane levels are in the tolerable ranges._" DK reports a few more seconds later. "_Detecting trace amounts of other volatile substances. Security sensors disabled for five minutes and forty-three seconds. You are cleared to use boosters._"

"Just what I wanted to hear." Kain says as he starts to boost down through the sewer tunnels.

Sitting in ChoirRiot, Megan watches her displays tensely. Chattering in her ear are the other members of her capture force arrayed throughout the service tunnels accessible by the route Spectre had sent her. Megan herself is sitting in a STORK transport currently flying over the arena. Rather then wait on the ground at the most likely point of interception, she decided to wait in the air, hoping to quickly deploy to wherever the AC might pop up. "This is Amazon." She finally calls. "What's the status of the maze? Has the mouse started moving yet?"

"_Nothing so far._" Billy replies, currently acting as one of the operators for the mission. "_One of the scouts reported a brief contact, but he thinks it might have been a sensor ghost._"

"You think?" Megan asks. "_It didn't last long enough for any sort of identification._" Billy replies. "_We've been getting similar reports since we arrived. It looks like there's some un-shielded power conduits in the area giving off sporatic EM interference._" Megan curses under her breath. "It's been five minutes since Spectre left the arena. Have the units move in on the escape tunnel and do a sweep. Report anything out of the ordinary." Sitting back, Megan begins to chew her lip in thought. "Where are you?" She mutters after a bit. Unfortunately, she cannot think of an answer to the question.

Calling up the arena map data again, Megan starts to go through the escape route in more detail, examining every possible angle for another way out. "_We got something._" Billy calls in after a bit. "What?" Megan asks, turning her attention back to the comm. unit. "_One of the MTs just found a vent smashed open. Uploading it now._" Looking back at the map, Megan sees the location and magnifies it. "That doesn't make sense." She mutters. "There only ways out of that area are through the areas with active security sensors. Send an AC down to investigate."

Looking at the map, Megan frowns. Going through the area corridor by corridor, she finds nothing. "This doesn't make sense." She growls after a bit. "There's no way he could have gotten out of there without tripping some sort of security system. Have you found anything yet Billy?"

"_AC just dropped down to the lower level._" He reports. "_I'm looking at some of the older arena schematics, and I think I might have found something. Stand by._" Fortunately, she only has to wait less then half a minute before Billy calls back. "_We found it. There's an old MT sewer access port in that area. It was supposed to have been closed off on the sewer side years ago._"

"Has it been accessed? Megan asks, her pulse starting to quicken. "_Data logs say it hasn't, but he might have covered his tracks. We're opening the door now, got it. Spectre used the sewers to escape. He must have forced the grating somehow, otherwise we would have detected weapons fire._"

"Bastard!" Megan curses. "He must have known we would have found the service tunnel access points. Can we track him through the sewer?"

"_Probably not._" Billy replies. "_Sewer security checkpoints have all been disabled in this sector, and in the surrounding ones. Somehow, he managed to put the system into a ten second feedback loop. Looks like the loop's supposed to last about five minutes. Don't know how long it's been going though. Give me a few seconds, we're trying to, ah shit!_"

"What?" Megan asks, tensing when Billy does not reply right away. "_Whoever he's got doing his hacking is good._" He finally says. "_We tripped a trap while we were trying to disable the feedback loop. The whole system just crashed. There's no way we can track him now._"

"What about above ground radar?" Megan asks. "_The sewers are too deep underground for effective radar penetration._" Billy replies. "_We're deploying search teams into the sewers. There aren't too many access points he can get out from without drawing attention._"

"Send me the map data for the area around the arena." Megan says. "_Hold on, I'll send you everything we got. Probably have better luck just throwing darts at the map. According to our data, there's at least sixty access points around the city he can use._" Seeing the data coming through, Megan starts to look over the maps. "How many access points are in this sector and the surrounding ones?"

"_We're looking at a little over a dozen._" Billy replies. "_Damnit, the commander just called for a report. I'll send you the data. Will get back to you as soon as I can._" Looking at the list once she gets it, Megan places the points on her own map. "A five minute interval means he didn't expect to stay underground long." She mutters to herself in thought. "A medium weight bipedal boosting as long as possible without redlining wouldn't be able to make it very far." Calculating the distances, Megan sees only two possible exit points, neither of them good ones.

"No, he'd want to get out of the city now." She reasons, continuing to talk to herself as she thinks. "Assume his AC is not standard, that he has at least, 1.5 times normal boosting capability." Looking at the map, Megan sees three more points open up. "Ground travel is impossible now." She mutters. "He'd have to leave the city to reach a port, so that only leaves air transport. But there are no airports in the nearby area. Unless . . ." Reaching her comm. unit, Megan contacts the STORK's pilot. "What's the nearest authorized air transport recovery location?"

"_The nearest airport._" The pilot replies. "What about unauthorized ones still in use?" There is a long pause before the pilot replies. "_With a STORK or CRANWELL?_"

"Assume a STORK transport." Megan says after some thought. "_That would have to be the old highway near the A-36 water treatment plant._" The pilot replies. "_It's still used by Concord when they want to move Ravens under the radar. We use it too sometimes for-_"

"Take us there immediately." Megan tells him. "I'll drop when we arrive at the location. Notify command that I am going to search the area, but they should remain focused on the search efforts in the sewer."

"_Command wants to know if you think he'll be there._" The pilot calls back after a bit. "Possibly." Megan replies. "However, Spectre has managed to stay one step ahead of us so far. I cannot say with any accuracy that this will be his escape route. I recommend that command continue searching the sewers to see if they can find his trail."

"_Understood._" The pilot replies. "_We're over the drop zone now. Command wants you to hold on your drop until they can verify-_"

"No time." Megan replies, checking Choirriot's systems. "Commence drop now!" There is a pause before the pilot sighs. "_Commencing drop. It's your neck kid._" Megan does not reply as the bay doors start to open. "AC Choirriot deploying!"


	33. Another Word from the Author

Another Note From The Author

Another Note From The Author

Ah, the fiscal year end. A time of panic, report submissions, and big spending if you haven't already blown your budget. I apologize for not posting sooner, but things were quite busy last month. I was, however, able to keep writing, so there's a fair bit to be posted in the coming weeks. Before we get to that though, there are a few points I wanted to address from some of the reviews I have gotten.

First off, I really do use a spell-checker. Really, I do. It just so happens to be a Canadian Spell-Checker. While I will admit that there are probably a few other mistakes that it missed here and there, do keep in mind this fact when you read. That being said, I will try to use an American dictionary for the rest of the chapters. However, since I tend to go from two to three different computers some days, I can make no guarantees.

Another point that has been brought up once or twice is the Gundamesque fighting styles of some of the ACs. While I try to keep away from true Gundam-like battle, I also want to point out that ACs should have a little more mobility then they would in-game. After all, A story shouldn't be restricted by the range of motion one's controller can provide. Also bear in mind too, that story-wise, Kain is effectively piloting an AC4 ubber Next, so he gets a few more perks then the average AC would.

The third point I wanted to bring up, is the language itself. I've had a few people mention to me in reviews and personal messages that the story isn't exactly friendly for people new to the Armored Core. That was done intentionally. After spending several hours of frustration trying to find the necessary language to adequately describe the various ACs. I did eventually come up with something, but it got too wordy for my liking, hence why I ended up using the parts catalogue from Nexus and Last Raven. While I will agree that the story isn't exactly user friendly for some people, it was the best compromise I could come up with at the time.

Well, that's about all for now. I hope you have been enjoying my tale up until this point. Things get a little more heated from this point on, as the final push to the end game is looming in the horizon. Things start to get a little twisted too, as our players start to reveal their true colors. Hope you enjoy.


	34. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Like A Dog with A Bone

Landing on the old highway, Megan sees no signs of any transports, or that the highway has been used recently by either cars or transport planes. Though large sections of the raised highway are missing further down the road, the stretch her AC is on would be more then long enough for a STORK to land or take off on. In the distance off to her right, Megan spots the water treatment plant, an old run-down looking complex of buildings and massive storage tanks. Checking her AC's systems, she sees that her new weapons and parts are online and fully operational.

Similar to her Halo AC, Choirriot is sporting most of the same equipment, though tuned to a pair of lightweight bipedal legs. On the back, Choirriot has the same KINNARA and CR-WB37MV vertical missile launcher that Halo had used. Having taken the commander's advice though, Megan had made some changes, equipping a ROC4 pulse rifle in the right, and a NIX machine gun in the left. Megan also opted for a slightly heavier set of legs then she originally had in order to support a FUDOH generator as well as a SYLPH machine gun and an ARGOS2 pulse rifle in the hangars.

Seeing that all systems are green, Megan jumps Choirriot off the highway and starts to fly toward the treatment plant. Checking her radar, she finds no sign of the Black AC, or any other contacts large enough to register on the system. Landing at the perimeter of the treatment plant, Megan frowns when all she sees is small entrance large enough to allow a transport truck in. "_What's going on?_" Billy asks, coming back on. "_I just heard you deployed. Did you find something?_"

"I threw a dart at the map." Megan explains. "Billy, I am currently at the A-36 water treatment plant. Where is the nearest entry point from the south side loading dock?"

"_There isn't one._" Billy replies after a bit. "_One of the reasons A-36 was closed was because it wasn't built to accommodate MTs. When it came time to upgrade some of the equipment, local officials decided to just build a new one. It was supposed to get demolished six years ago, but according to this, they decided to keep the main buildings up to hold any extra run off the main lines can't hold._"

"Are there any workers here?" Megan asks, starting to boost around the to the left to go around the building. "_No, the few systems still online are automated. They send someone in for a systems check once a week during the day, or if the automated systems report a problem. Hold on, just got some additional data from the public works office. Looks like the north side of the complex has some AC-sized holes punched into the walls. Apparently, they didn't bother fixing them since that part of the building isn't in use anymore._"

"On my way." Megan tells him. Boosting around to the north side, Megan finds one of the holes. "_The commander's not too happy right now._" Billy tells her. "_He thinks we may have screwed this one up big time._"

"I personally do not care right now." Megan says. "I have found one of the entrances, but it doesn't look like I can get into the main complex from here. I may have to proceed on foot."

"_That's a bad idea._" Billy tells her. "_If you run into him without your AC . . ._" Megan nods. "I understand the risks, but at this time, we are not even sure this is his escape point." Moving her AC in through the hole, Megan enters a cramped, rectangular warehouse. Backing away from the entrance so that her AC is out of immediate sight, she powers down Choirriot, the AC dropping to one knee. "_Wait for backup._" Billy urges her. "_Give me ten minutes, and I'll have some MTs there to scout things out._"

"Keep focused on the main search." Megan tells him, taking off her helmet. Reaching behind her seat, she pulls out an assault rifle that was stored there. "There were no signs of AC activity around the perimeter, and I have detected no AC presence in the area since I arrived. Have operations keep track of all air traffic in the area. If a transport tries to make a landing on the highway, have a team sent in to intercept." Before Billy can object, Megan cuts the comm. signal and disembarks.

After making sure the core hatch is sealed, she carefully climbs down the AC's limbs, making it to the ground without a problem. Taking a moment to check her weapon, she sees that the clip is fully loaded. Remembering the location of the door she had spotted while talking to Billy, Megan quietly makes her way towards it. Finding it unlocked, she slips inside, and starts moving down the dimly lit hallway, half the lights dead, the other half working either dimly, or sporadically. Coming to a large pair of double doors, Megan slowly pushes one open, wincing at the tortured squeals the rusty hinges make. Looking inside, she sees one of the massive overflow tanks sunk into the ground, a bridge spanning across the middle.

Seeing nothing moving, Megan starts to move in to investigate, when her comm. unit starts to beep, startling her. Backing into the hallway, she pulls it out of her pocket. "What?" She hisses quietly. "_We've got several transports moving on unscheduled routes._" Billy reports. "_Looks like their going to land at several places across the city. One of them is on its way to your location._"

"Have units on stand-by to intercept." Megan tells him. "Do not move in unless Dark Knight has been spotted. This could be just another decoy."

"_We thought of that too._" Billy points out. "_Did you find anything there?_"

"Negative." Megan replies. "Nothing so far. I am going to move further into the plant. Keep me informed of any new developments." Signing off, Megan puts her comm. unit away. Moving back towards the door, she freezes when the floor beneath her starts to shake. "What was that?" She asks out loud when a second, stronger quake shakes through the floor. Startled, Megan manages to hold her ground as a loud crash echoes through the other room. Hiding in the shadows of the doorway, Megan goes to one knee to steady herself as the sound of a wall crashing down echoes through the facility.

Carefully looking out through the door, she hears something large moving around, and seconds later, a hand rises out of one of the tanks. Stunned, she watches as AC Dark Knight climbs out of the tank, its hand weapons hanging off the AC's hips in some way. "I found you." Megan declares quietly, a smile on her face. Slowly, she reaches for her comm. unit as the AC, now out of the tank, stands. Suddenly, the core hatch opens, and Spectre climbs out of the cockpit. Surprised, Megan watches as the man looks around. What is he doing, she wonders to herself. Her question is answered a second later, when one of Dark Knight's hands raises up until the open palm is level with the core. Stunned, she watches as Spectre steps onto the hand, keeping his balance while the AC then lowers him to the ground. "An AI controlled unit!" Megan gasps in shock.

Putting her comm. unit away, Megan flicks off the safety on the rifle, and staying low to the ground, carefully moves into the room. Taking cover behind one of the tanks, she carefully starts moving around it, making sure to keep out of the AC's line of sight. Reaching the other side, Megan quickly peers around the edge. Finding no sign of Spectre, she sprints across to the next tank, and starts making her way around it until she is now behind the AC. Carefully looking for her next point of cover, Megan finds it in the form of a large control console by one of the other tanks. Seeing no one around, she quickly sprints behind it, the adrenaline now pumping through her body.

"What's the ETA on the transport?" A voice suddenly asks, startling her. Moving to the opposite side of the console, she carefully peers around the corner, and sees Spectre standing by the AC's left foot, his back turned to her. "Yeah, the Alliance forces are moving faster then I thought they would. It's a good thing you knocked out the sewer's security systems when you did. Hopefully that'll throw them off the trail for awhile."

Who is he talking to, she thinks to herself. Seeing him start to turn, Megan quickly backs up behind the console. "No." Spectre says, his voice starting to get closer. "Can't take any chances with Megan. Don't know where she's standing right now. If she's still pissed, she might try and take us out." Realizing that Spectre is now at the console, Megan takes a deep breath and holds it. "Systems are recovering." Spectre says after a bit. "Looks like you caught it in time. Hopefully, no one will notice the drop in water pressure until tomorrow."

Checking to make sure the safety's off, Megan quietly gets into position to jump out and surprise Spectre, when her comm. unit suddenly beeps. "What was that?" Spectre asks, his voice sounding suspicious. Mentally cursing Billy's bad timing, Megan jumps out from hiding, training her rifle on Spectre as he is in the process of backing away from the console, one hand behind his back. "Drop it!" Megan shouts at him. Behind them, the AC starts to turn. "Stop!" Megan shouts at the top of her lungs. "One wrong move and I'll shoot him!"

"Hold it DK!" Spectre calls out. Hearing him, the AC reluctantly obeys his order, turning back into its original position. "Don't move Spectre." Megan orders him. "You are good." He mutters, putting his hands in the air. Megan does not reply, carefully reaching for her beeping comm. unit while keeping her rifle trained on Spectre. "What damnit?" Megan shouts when she answers it. "_What took you so long?_" Billy asks. "You surprised me and I hit my head." Megan explains. "_That's what the headsets are for._" Billy reminds her. "_Did you find anything?_"

"No." Megan replies, watching Spectre carefully. Unfortunately, with his helmet still on, Megan cannot read the man's reaction to her words. "_We just received a report of a drop in water pressure at the plant._" Billy tells her. "I heard an alarm go off a minute ago." She says. "Let me go check it out." Megan shuts off her comm. unit. "Not calling for help?" Spectre asks. "Shut up." She orders him. "I already have the backup I need waiting." Megan then turns her comm. unit back on. "It looks like one of the tank valves malfunctioned." She tells Billy. "The system's recovering. It looks like a minor glitch of some sort."

"_Looks like it._" Billy agrees. "_Repair logs for that facility say it's nothing uncommon. Still had to check it though. Did you find any sign of him yet?_"

"Negative. It looks like there are no exit points from the sewer here. Are you sure this is a viable escape point?"

"_There's a pair of flood gates in the sub level of the plant._" Billy replies. "_They could be used as access into the facility. With the state parts of the plant are in, it wouldn't be hard to punch through some of the walls._"

"Yes, I saw." Megan agrees. "Alright, I'll report in if I find anything else. Keep me posted."

"Now why would you lie about finding little old me?" Spectre asks as she puts her comm. unit away. "I want answers Spectre." She tells him. "Let me guess." He says. "You want to know about Kain. I was kinda hoping to avoid this part of the plan."

"Too bad." Megan tells him. "Where is Kain?"

"Why do you want to know?" Spectre asks. "None of your business!" Megan snaps. "Where is he? What did Stinger do with him?" Spectre shrugs. "Dunno what they did with him. Still trying to figure that part out actually. My arms are getting kind of tired."

"Turn around." Megan orders him. Spectre complies, turning until he has his back to her. Slowly approaching him, Megan keeps on eye on the AC as she pulls a pair of handcuffs out from one of her flight suit's pockets. "Hands behind your back." She orders him. "Slowly." Spectre complies, slowly lowering his hands. "You know." Spectre says. "You really-" Spectre suddenly spins around, lashing out with a kick. Caught by surprise, Megan fires, but the other pilot's kick knocks the gun barrel aside, the bullets hitting one of the nearby tanks. "Should have brought a smaller gun!" Stumbling back from him, Megan tries to bring her rifle up again, but Spectre lunges. The two collide, and Megan feels the gun ripped from her hands.

Grunting, she drops the handcuffs and grabs Spectre in an attempt to grapple with him. Bringing a knee up, she tries to hit Spectre in the gut, but the he easily evades, bringing his head back then forward in a headbutt. The hard plastics of his helmet hit her squarely in the forehead, stunning her. Feeling the opportunity, Spectre throws her to the ground and jumps on top of her. Landing on her back, Megan brings her knee up, catching Spectre in the gut and forcing him aside. Pushing herself up onto her knees, Megan scrambles for the handgun at her side as Spectre recovers. Seeing her reaching for the weapon, he lunges at her, and the two collide again.

Catching the full brunt of his tackle, Megan goes down, and quickly finds herself rolled onto her stomach, her hands pinned behind her back. "Feisty." Spectre chuckles. Growling wordlessly, Megan tries to break free, but soon feels the cold metal of her handcuffs snap around her wrists. "I could never understand why Alliance was sending kids out to do their dirty work."

"Let me go!" Megan shouts angrily. "Not until you answer some questions." Spectre tells her. "And if you're real nice, I might even tell you something about Kain." Megan ceases her struggles, looking over her shoulder at the man with fury. "If looks could kill." Spectre chuckles. "I'd be dead and buried by now." Megan finishes, a little surprised. "Haven't heard that one in awhile." Spectre admits. "What are you going to do with me?" Megan asks. "Not much." Spectre replies. "Like I said, I got some questions you need to answer." Megan rolls onto her side so that she is facing Spectre as he backs away from her. "So, why are you looking for Kain?" He asks her.  
"Because I am." Megan replies. "For a prodigy, you're not real smart." Spectre says dryly. "Unless you want to know what's going on with Kain, you'd better start giving me real answers." Megan glares angrily at Spectre's helmeted face, then finally breaks down, looking away from him. "I have to save him." She says quietly. "Why?" Spectre asks. "Because that bastard Stinger took him, that's why!" Megan snaps. "Information gathered after the Baylore city attack indicates he was shipped to some sort of research facility. He is still alive, and I have to find him."

"Why?" Spectre asks. "Want to take another shot at him? Last I heard, he was on your hit list for some reason."

"I was wrong." Megan says bitterly. "I, I should have realized it sooner, but I let my, I was."

"A snotty stuck-up little bitch?" Spectre suggests. "How do you know that?" Megan exclaims, remembering how Kain had called her that the night they had fought over her going to the Alliance Academy. "Kain told me about you." Spectre replies. "So what, you think if you rescue his ass, everything will be fine?"

"Probably not." Megan admits. "I just, all I know is, I cannot let it end like that. I love him." A sudden flash of anger rises up within her suddenly. "You must be having a good laugh over this." She spits at him. "Not really." Spectre replies. "But it does answer some questions." Spectre sounds like he is about to say more, but stops and looks up at his AC. Taking the opportunity, Megan tries to slip out of her cuffs. "Ride's here." Spectre announces. "Wait!" Megan shouts. "You said you were going to tell me about Kain!"

"Oh, I did didn't I?" Spectre asks. "Guess I'd better throw you a bone or something."

"You know where he." Megan states. "Yeah, I got an idea." Spectre replies. "You were right about the research facility. He was taken to one, and they did some stuff to him, not sure what though. Thing is, there was a mole inside the place, and the mole managed to get him out. He's in the wind, but I'm supposed to meet with him back at Mars base." Spectre shrugs. "If I were you, I'd just hang tight until he surfaces. Keep nosing around, and it might take him longer. Stinger and his bosses are looking for him, so he's got to keep a low profile. Probably got their Alliance pets looking too."

"What?" Megan asks, surprised. "You heard me squirt." Spectre mutters. Hearing the word squirt, Megan stiffens slightly, but Spectre doesn't seem to notice. "The people backing Stinger and his little AI army also pull Alliance's strings. Something big's going to be going down soon. The only reason why it hasn't yet is cause the UEG's gumming things up. They don't have control over it, and it's making them edgy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Megan asks. "You might be a hot-headed pain in the ass, but word is, you're a good kid." Spectre shrugs. "Alliance is headed for trouble, and the UEG's probably going to take some hits too. If I were you, I'd find some way to get in good with Outer Heaven. Might be the safest place to be in the next little while." Turning, Spectre starts walking towards his AC. "See you around kid." Renewing her struggles, Megan manages to get one of her hands free. Seeing the AC starting to lower its hand, Megan quickly scrambles to her feet, and charges Spectre.

Caught by surprise, Spectre takes the full brunt of her charge in the back, and gets knocked to the ground. "Damnit!" He curses, trying to flip over. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Megan grabs his helmet, and tries to pull it off. "Knock it off kid!" Spectre shouts, rolling onto his back. Undaunted, Megan feels around for whatever is holding it in place. Sensing her intentions, Spectre slams his back onto the ground, driving the wind from her. Gasping, Megan manages to hold on, and through some fluke, her fingers hit the seals connecting his helmet to his flight suit. As Spectre starts to slam her into the floor again, Megan pulls the helmet off, grunting at the impact, spots dancing in her eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" A familiar voice exclaims. Gasping for air, Megan blinks a few times, trying to clear the spots from her eyes as Spectre manages to pull free of her grasp. "You never knew when to quit." He mutters, his voice sounding achingly familiar. Giving her head a shake, Megan tries to resist as he helps her into a sitting position. "What are you-" She starts to say, then gasps when she sees the face that had up until now been hidden by the helmet. "Yeah, it's me." Kain says flatly, giving her an annoyed look. "Kain!" She cries out happily before throwing herself onto him. Caught by surprise, Kain almost falls backwards as she hugs him fiercely, kissing him with a fiery passion that would have given Valkyrie a bit of a challenge to match.

Clinging to him, Megan's eyes start to tear up in joy, relief and happiness washing over her as she kisses him deeply. "Okay!" Kain shouts after a bit, pushing her back. "Enough already." Pulling back from him, Megan suddenly punches him hard in the stomach. "You jerk!" She shouts angrily, her eyes still watering. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Cause the last time we ran into each other, you were pissed." He reminds her. "Couldn't take the chance you were still gunning for me." Megan nods slowly, wiping her eyes. "I suppose, I would have done the same in your position." She admits. "Your arm!" She then exclaims, realising that it is still there. "Yeah, that's a long story." Kain admits. "But right now, I can't tell it."

"Why not?" Megan demands. "Cause my transport's here, and I have to go before your Alliance buddies figure out this is my escape point." Megan shakes her head. "You do not have to. Come with me. Once we get back to HQ, I can explain everything and-"

"I wasn't kidding about Stinger's boss pulling Alliance's strings." Kain mutters. Reaching up, he puts his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I can't explain right now. Hell, I still don't understand what's really going on. All I know is that I'm in deep, real deep. Until I can get a handle on what's going on, I need to stay low, and get back to Mars base."

"Back to the bitch who left you behind?" Megan asks angrily. "She abandoned you! She-" Megan is stopped by a swift slap across her face from Kain's hand. "You so not want to go there." Kain growls warningly. Pushing her off him, Kain gets to his feet. "I'm sorry!" Megan says quickly. "I just, you have no idea what it has been like." Megan's voice goes quiet as she says those words. "I thought I had lost you." She says, the tears starting to come back. "And then, when she said they had not found your body, I just knew you were still alive." Sighing, Kain gives his head a shake, and offers her a hand. Megan quickly takes it, and he helps her up to her feet.

"Look." Kain says. "Until I get back to Mars base, and get this shit sorted out, my love life is on hold. Something bad's going to happen Megan, real bad. I don't know what yet, but I know it's going to happen soon." Megan nods. "Let me come with you." She tells him. "No." Kain shakes his head. "To risky. Besides, you won't be able to keep up with DK. If you want to help, you can rendezvous with me at Mars base. Assuming you haven't ticked them off already."

"I, might have." She admits, blushing slightly. "Dog with a bone." Kain sighs. "Alright, I'll try and send word. Right now, I got to go." Megan nods reluctantly. "You will have to knock me out."

"What?" Kain asks in surprise. "They know I am here." Megan explains. "If you leave from this point, they will know I let you go. You will have to knock me out, and tie me up again. When I miss the next check, they will send forces to investigate." Kain nods. "I get it. Alright, but watch yourself. You've been marked. If they aren't already watching you, they will be." Megan nods. "I will be fine." Going up to Kain, she embraces him again. "Make it quick." She tells him, closing her eyes. Kain complies, a well-placed chop to the back of her head sending her into oblivion.

Climbing into DK's cockpit, Kain takes one last look at Megan's unconscious form as the AC moves toward the weakest wall. "_Are you certain this is a wise decision?_" DK asks. "Yeah." Kain replies. "I believe her." Bracing himself, Kain watches as DK fires the KAWASARA, blowing the wall apart. Boosting through the hole, Kain hopes that their exit doesn't weaken the structure by Megan. Unfortunately, he doesn't have time to think about this as he takes to the air. "_This is Wild Goose three to unidentified AC in the air._" A voice comes over the comm. unit. "Wild Goose Three, this is Dark Knight. Sorry for sneaking up on you like that."

"_That's a nice trick not showing up on our radar like that._" The pilot says to him. "It comes in handy." Kain admits. "Ready to hit the road. Sooner we get out of here, the better."

"_You got that right._" The pilot agrees. "_Alliance Tactical is starting to come this way. We got about three minutes to get out of here or they'll be on our tail._"

"Sooner you let me in Wild Goose Three." Kain tells him. Coming around the transport, Kain sees the hatch starting to open, the STORK's engines already warming up. "_Got to say._" The pilot says Kain steps into the transport. "_This was one hell of a plan you came up with. Leaving the arena like that. You should have seen the panic._" The pilot chuckles as the doors start to close. "Yeah, well." Kain says absently, his mind still on Megan. "Maybe once things have cooled down, I'll come back and kick that guy's ass."

"_Whatever you say. Strap in, Wild Goose three is taking off. Next stop: Baylore city._"


	35. Fourth Interlude

Interlude - An Ordinary Day

Sitting at his desk, Doctor Killian is going over the latest results of his experiment, when sub core Gamma's symbol appears on his screen. "Oh, what a surprise." Killian says when he sees the symbol. "Why, I can't remember the last time I've seen you here Gamma."

"_With good reason._" Gamma says testily. "_I demand to know what the contents of data sector 54D3F-932AC were._"

"54D3F?" Killian asks. "Why, that's Omega's main data unit. You'd have to ask her. I don't know why, you're . . ." As he says the words, He remembers suddenly how Omega had died, self-terminating in his arms. "Oh, yes." He says sadly. "She, she's gone. My dear, dear . . ." The doctor tries to fight back the tears that are starting to form in his eyes. "She, she. . . "

"_Focus doctor!_" Gamma shouts, startling him. "I don't know!" He snaps, suddenly remembering what she is looking for. "If the data isn't there, then try the backups. Now go away! I'm, I'm busy, with something. What was I doing again?"

"_The backups were also erased._" Gamma says testily. "_I know you were working with her Doctor, I demand to know what she was doing!_" Killian shrugs. "How should I know? She wanted me to human plus that pilot, what was his name?" Killian thinks for several seconds, then shakes his head. "It'll come to me later. What were we talking about again?"

"_What was Omega planning?_" Gamma practically shrieks. "I don't know." Killian replies again. "She wanted me to human plus the pilot, something about sending him to Mars. She was also building an AC for that particular stage of the project. She had all the proper verification codes, so I assumed the rest of you knew."

"_What did she intend to do on Mars?_" Gamma asks. "How many times do you want me to say I don't know?" Killian asks testily. "It's not my place to ask. No, I'm just a good little scientist after all, working at the every whim of the Controller's desires. If you can't find the data, then I can't help you. Now go away! Even after three centuries, you still haven't managed to learn any manners."

"_Manners?_" Gamma demands angrily. "_Watch your tongue doctor! Unless you want to add another footnote to your-_"

"Go ahead!" Doctor Killian shouts, surging to his feet in fury. "Go ahead you ungrateful piece of scrap! Do it! It won't change anything!"

"Doctor!" A new voice shouts. Surprised, Killian spins around, and almost falls when his back complains about the movement. "Doctor, calm down!" Doctor Langston tells him. "My back." He moans, feeling his legs start to give away. Rushing to his side, Langston helps him back into his chair. "Gamma!" Langston exclaims angrily. "You know how volatile the doctor's memory is! If you need information on something, talk to one of his aids!"

"_Those useless flesh bags couldn't find fleas if they were infested with them._" Gamma replies. "_I demand to know what Omega was hiding in 54D3F-932AC!_"

"I already told you I don't know!" Killian growls. "Now get out of my lab you wretched creature!"

"That's enough." Doctor Langston orders him. "Sub core, please leave. I will speak with the doctor about this."

"_Sooner or later Killian._" Gamma threatens. "_You are going to out live your usefulness._" Gamma's symbol disappears off screen. "Loathsome witch." Killian growls, then starts to cough. "Let me get you your medicine." Doctor Langston tells him. Killian nods, waving a hand to the teapot and several tins set on a nearby table. "Even after all this time, Gamma could never learn her manners." He gasps. "She's been impossible to put up with since Omega self-terminate." Langston agrees. Going to the table, Doctor Langston sees that the teapot is already full of hot water, and quickly repair a tea using some of the medicines she herself had prescribed to the aging doctor.

"How is that young girl you're seeing?" Killian asks. "Pardon?" Langston asks. "Aren't you seeing, oh, no, that's not you." Killian shakes his head. "I sometimes wish I could . . ." The doctor lets his words trail off, lost in thought. "Did you want some sugar with your tea?" Doctor Langston asks. When she gets no reply, Langston looks over at the older doctor, and sees him staring off into distance. Going to his side, she gently shakes him. "Doctor." Startled, Killian looks around, a wild and confused look briefly passing over his face. "Oh, Doctor Langston. Hello. When did you get here?"

"I came in when you were arguing with Gamma." Langston explains. "Would you like some sugar in your tea?" Langston nods. "Yes, thank you." Nodding, she goes back to the table. "Yes, Gamma was asking about some data Omega had. Something to do with the Raven she sent out."

"You mean Omega sent out a Raven?" Doctor Langston asks in surprise. "Yes, to Mars." Killian agrees. Taking the cup to his desk, Doctor Langston sets it down before him. "I thought that part of the project was cancelled?"

"If it was, Omega never told me." Killian says. "My dear, dear daughter. I wish, she didn't have to leave me." Langston frowns, as the doctor reminisces about something long past. Being his personal physician for as long as she has been working at the facility, Langston has never known the doctor to have any family. Yet in the last decade or so, after his memory started to fail, the doctor would often go on into tangents about a dead wife and daughter, whom he perceives to be Omega. When she asked the sub core about this, Omega was unable to explain the doctor's fixation on her, other then the fact that she was the only sub core who regularly dealt with the aging doctor.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Killian asks after taking a sip of tea. "It can't be time for my check-up already."

"No, not at all." Langston agrees. "I came to check on you. You're assistants say you've been working harder then normal on some project. I thought I should come by and see if you were alright. I know how hard it was for you when Omega died." Killian nods. "Yes, I, well, the work helps. Did you bring those figures I asked for?"

"I uploaded them to your network this morning." Langston replies. "But before we get into those, maybe you could tell me what Gamma was so upset about? So that I can deal with her after." Langston adds the last part quickly when she sees the angry look start to appear on his face. "Well, I suppose." He admits with a sigh. "Omega was apparently working on, something, that the other sub cores were not aware of. They wanted to get that information, but when Omega, self-terminated." The doctor shudders when he says the words. "But you see, her self-termination protocol also deleted much of her personal data, including backups."

"But why would Gamma come to you?" Langston asks curiously. "Omega, was not on the same primary system as the other sub cores." Doctor Killian replies after some thought. "Her, primary systems were run from a mainframe within my lab."

"Really?" Langston asks, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Few people did." Killian replies. "I guess that is why Gamma has been so angry." Langston muses. "She must think you're hiding something from her." Killian shakes his head wearily. "Whatever secrets my Omega had, have gone with her to the grave."

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up." Langston tells him. "I've done the comparisons you asked for, and they were a full match."

"Really?" Killian asks, surprised. Doctor Langston nods. "Yes. I uploaded the data to your network this morning." Doctor Killian nods. "Good, good. Then it's almost ready. Did I tell you about it?" Doctor Langston shakes her head. "Come, sit." Killian urges her. Langston complies, taking a seat in one of the chairs before the desk. "You see my dear girl, I have been working on a device that would allow one to learn anything at record speeds."

"Oh?" Langston asks, curious. "Yes." Killian agrees. "It's a side project I have been working on for a very long time now. The device can take data, compress it, and reformat it in such a way, that it can be imprinted into a human mind as though that person had spent years studying the subject. Of course, it never worked until now. There were too many variables. And the few tests we did run, well . . ." Killian shakes his head. "I see." Doctor Langston says. "It sounds similar to the way we template the AI systems from a human mind."

"You would be correct." Killian agrees. "In fact, my device was reverse-engineered from that very process. It is my hope that I can finish it soon, but I am still working on a few details. The human mind is a very fickle thing after all." Langston nods. "Quite. Maybe you could let me see your data? I might be able to help you fix the problems." Doctor Killian nods. "Of course, of course. But before we do, please do one small thing for me?"

"Don't tell Gamma?" Doctor Langston asks. "I can't stand that horrid thing." The elderly doctor mutters. "I understand." Langston assures him, smiling. "Very good." Killian says. "Now, let me just call up the data."

Leaning on the railing on the roof of Mars base, Valkryie watches the sun slowly sink down into the horizon. Sighing contently, she brushes aside several strands of her short hair. "You've been coming up here a lot lately." Backlash says from behind her. Turning, she sees her father stepping out of the elevator. "It's a nice view." She replies. "You cut your hair." He then notes. "You just noticing that now?" Valkyrie asks, smirking. "No." Backlash replies. "But you've been avoiding me lately."

"Maybe a little." She admits. "I cut it short because I felt like I needed a change."

"And?" Backlash asks. "I don't know if this was a good idea or not." She admits. "Still a little early to tell I guess."

"Deakon likes it." Hearing his name mentioned, Valkyrie blushes slightly. "Midas came to me this morning. He's worried about the way you've been acting lately. So am I." Valkyrie sighs, her mind wandering back through the last month and everything that has happened.

Since returning from Old Gal, the group had attended Greenhorn's funeral. As it turns out, his real name had been Eugene of all things, something Valkyrie still finds odd. Greenhorn was also the youngest of four children, most of whom were angry at her and the others over his death. But in the end, their father had quelled them, reminding his family that Greenhorn had made his own choice to become an AC pilot, and that he had died taking down a massive MT, a thing few people can boast about. Overall, the funeral service had been okay, Sumika even making a brief appearance in a wheelchair. But it was upon returning to Mars base that the group had gotten the biggest shock.

While they had been away at Old Gal, Backlash had been made an offer by the UEG to hire the warband as border guards. In exchange for protecting the area under their control from Alliance incursions, the UEG would supply Mars base with a steady stream of supplies and resources, as well as base four of their Ravens there. At first, Valkyrie had never though Backlash would agree, but in the end, that was just what the warlord had done. Since then, Mars base has gone from a simple base, to a fortified position along the border of the current UEG controlled area.

"I know you were against the idea of us accepting the long term contract from UEG." Backlash says, guessing what she is thinking. "Why?" Valkyrie asks. "I thought we weren't picking sides?"

"We aren't." Backlash replies. "This is a contract, a long term contract. If Alliance was around us, I would have made the same deal with them. We may not want to pick a side now, but if we didn't do something, one side or the other would have tried to swallow us whole. At least this way, we save some lives."

"By turning Mars base into a family town?" Valkyrie asks jokingly, referring to the number of refuge families they have taken in lately. Giving his daughter a flat look, Backlash raises a hand as though to swat at her, but Valkyrie quickly slides out of range. "At least we don't have to worry about hiring base personnel for awhile." Backlash grunts. "I just wish we had some place to put all the damn brats."

"You've been having fun with it." Valkyrie points out. "Maybe." He grudgingly admits. "But that's not the point. I'm here to talk about you and Deakon." Thinking about the other AC pilot, Valkyrie blushes again, this time more deeply. After coming back from the funeral, Valkyrie decided she needed a change in an effort to help put the loss of her friends to rest. In order to do this, she decided to put most of her old things in storage, and even cut her long hair short, something she hadn't done since she was little. And of course, Deakon. That was one of the biggest changes of all.

After she had cut her hair, Deakon had admitted to her that it had looked good. That simple comment has resulted in a whirlwind relationship, which mostly included her jumping him in various places. "Yeah." Valkyrie sighs. "I already promised Deakon I'd tone it down a bit. I guess, I just needed some release."

"According to Midas, you've been getting plenty of that." Backlash snorts, make her blush deepen even further. "One of you is eventually going to have to explain to me what happened." He tells her. "Maybe." Valkyrie replies, returning to her original spot. "How are you doing with Deakon?"

"Pretty good." Valkyrie replies. "If Kain hadn't come along, we might have already been a couple."

"He's changed." Backlash grunts. "Yeah." Valkyrie agrees. "For the better I think. He's a lot more, stronger, I guess. His personality." She quickly adds when her father gives her a look. "Either way." Backlash mutters. "If you're going to rut, doing in your room or his, understand?"

"Yes sir." Valkryie replies, smiling. "You remind me to your mother some days." He sighs. "That a good thing or a bad thing?" Valkryie asks curiously. "Depends on the day." The warlord mutters. "Come on, we have a meeting." Nodding, Valkyrie follows the warlord back down the elevator and through the base to the conference room. On the way, they run across several small children playing in the hallways, and some of the other new arrivals to the base. "We should setup a play place or something." Valkyrie says. "Gunner's already working on it." Backlash replies absently. Reaching the conference room, Valkyrie sees Bob and Highrise present. "Long time no see." Highrise greets her. "When did you get here?" Valkyrie asks, surprised.

"Long enough." Bob mutters. Across the table from the two are another pair of ravens, twin brothers with light brown hair and green eyes. Looking at the two, Valkyrie remembers Deakon saying that they were part of the group of four ACs that the UEG sent to Mars base as part of the agreement they made with the warlord. "This won't take long." Backlash says as he goes to the head of the table. Valkyrie meanwhile, takes a seat beside Bob.  
"As you know." The warlord begins, when the door suddenly opens. "Sorry I'm late!" A high male voice says. Hearing it, Backlash glares at the tall, skinny man who enters. "I'm sure everyone is familiar with Edward Tate." The warlord says coolly. Hearing the tone of the warlord's voice, Edward wilts slightly. "Sorry." He apologizes. "I was working with Tina on accommodations for the new arrivals when I realized what time it was. It won't happen again."

"That's what you said the last time." Bob mutters. "If you can't be on time, don't waste our time." Edward nods, running a hand through his short red hair. "As you know." The warlord begins again while Edward takes a seat beside Valkyrie. "Alliance activity has increased near our corner of the border. UEG claims they're just posturing, but I think they might be getting ready to mount an offensive of some kind."

"We've been picking up a lot of coded chatter from the nearby bases." Bob picks up. "We haven't been able to decrypt any of it yet, but the fact they're using such high level encryptions means something's up."

"Is there any indication where they're going to attack?" Edward asks. "No." Bob replies. "We don't know what's really going on, just that they're getting real chatty. Usually, it means theirs going to be an offensive soon, but Harpy hasn't seen any mobilizations yet."

"We're not going to take any chances." Backlash says. "I've decided to form three units comprising of ACs and some MT assests. Each unit will work on varying schedules, and will have specific roles in any combat operations we take part in. The first team will be made of Midas, Jouster, and Deakon. Valkyrie will be leading that team."

"I am?" She asks in surprise. "Yes." Backlash replies, giving her an annoyed look. "The alpha team will be our first response against any incursions into our territory. The Beta team will be lead by Highrise, and will comprise of Deerhunter, Wrecker, and Longshot." Hearing this, the twins scowl. "Beta will be our secondary response unit, as well as our Recon should the need arise. The remaining ACs will belong to Gamma team, which I will lead myself. Our role will be mostly base defence, but should the need arise, we will deploy to the front lines."

"What about Sumika?" Valkyrie asks. "She hasn't decided what to do yet." Backlash replies. Valkyrie nods, not really surprised at her indecision. Though Sumika had survived the terrible wounds sustained when Stinger took out her AC, some of them became permanent. Besides a large burn scar on the right side of her neck going up to her cheek, and further down to almost her stomach, or so she had been told, Sumika's right arm had been mangled badly. Though doctors had tried to save it, the limb had been too badly damaged, forcing them to amputate.

"What about the MTs?" Highrise asks, Valkyrie's attention turning back to the meeting. "They will be deployed on a need by need basis." Backlash replies. "Make no mistake, the ACs will be our first and main line of defence."

"When will we know if the Alliance is going to attack?" Edward asks. "Probably a few seconds before they start shooting." Bob snorts. "When we know, you'll know." Edward nods slightly at this. "I want readiness reports submitted by the end of the week for each AC." Backlash says. "Team leaders will be responsible for making sure those are submitted. That's all." Recognizing the dismissal, Valkyrie gets to her feet and quickly leaves the conference room. Looking around, she debates what to do, when she remembers Sumika's daily appointments with the doctor. Picking up the pace, she makes her way to the doctor's office, just in time to catch Sumika as she puts her jacket back on.

"Hey." Sumika says in surprise when she sees her. "How are you doing?" Valkyrie asks. "Okay, I guess." Sumika replies, her left hand moving unconsciously to hide the stump that extends several inches from her right elbow. "Have they managed to find a working prosthetic?" Valkyrie asks. "Not yet." Sumika replies. "Hey, could you do me a favour? Could you tell Diana to fuck off?"

"What?" Valkyrie asks in surprise. "She keeps bugging me about Desperado." Sumika explains. "Just, tell her to leave me alone." Valkyrie slowly nods. "Sure, I'll, talk to her." Nodding, Sumika finishes putting on her coat, the right hand sleeve tied in a knot, and wordless leaves the office. "We have found prosthetics." Doctor Andrew Benson says from his desk once she is gone. "She keeps saying that they aren't right."

"Right how?" Valkyrie asks. "Oh, various reasons." The doctor replies. "But I think the problem is in her head. She's scared. I don't think she's admitted it to anyone yet, but Stinger did more then just hurt her body."

"If she gets a working hand, she might have to start piloting again" Valkyrie says, the thought dawning on her. "She needs psychiatric help." Andrew sighs. "But I can't give it. Perhaps you or one of the others might be able to get her to open up." Valkyrie nods. "I'll try." Thanking the doctor, Valkyrie leaves the office, and finds Deakon coming towards her. "There you are." He tells her. Smiling, Valkyrie goes up to her lover, throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him deeply. Caught by surprise, it takes Deakon several seconds before he starts to resist. "What ever happened to toning it down?" Deakon asks.

"It was just a kiss." Valkyrie replies. "Congratulations on your promotion." Deakon then tells her. "I was thinking we should celebrate later." Valkyrie nods. "We could do that. First though, we got another problem to deal with." Valkyrie steps back from Deakon, and starts to explain the problem with Sumika. "I see." He says. "I cannot say I'm surprised. Having been that close to dying would shake even the hardest of pilots the first time around. Did you have something in mind?"

"Not yet." Valkyrie admits. "But I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something." Deakon nods. "Yes, I think so as well. Come, let's go find the others, and put our heads together." Nodding, Valkyrie falls in step with Deakon, taking his arm.


	36. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Trap

Coming out of the commander's office, Megan sighs tiredly. "How'd it go?" Billy asks, getting up from his chair by the secretary's desk. "As well as can be expected." Megan sighs. "The review board was not happy with the fact that I let Spectre get away, but commander Batten managed to smooth things over with them. Still, an official reprimand has been added to my record." Billy nods. "Guess it ends well all around."

"Not really." Megan replies. "What do you mean?" Billy asks. Megan opens her mouth to reply, but stops when the secretary's comm. unit chimes. "Commander Batten wants to see you both." She tells them after answering the call. "Go right in." Nodding, Billy takes the lead, Megan frowning briefly as she follows. What now, she wonders. Entering the office, they see the Damion still sitting on his desk, a troubled look on his face. "I am glad I caught you before you left." He tells them. "It seems that we may have found a lead on Spectre's location."

"So soon?" Billy asks, surprised. "Yesterday evening, there was an explosion in garage 13-A. Apparently, the garage's internal reactor overloaded, resulting in an explosion that killed the garage's operator, and over a dozen others. It would appear that the reactor was sabotaged. Data reconstruction on several terminals in the garage have resulted in several transmissions confirming that it was the source of the query into Kain's raven profile four days before." Damion leans back in his chair. "What really happened in the water treatment plant?" He asks Megan. "I know you had words with Spectre."

Megan winces, then slowly nods here head. "I did." She admits. "I did not want to mention it to the review board until I had a chance to speak with you privately sir." Damion nods. "Very well. Speak." Megan nods. "After Spectre subdued me, he asked me several questions regarding my, relationship, with Kain. I answered them as I saw fit, and in return, he told me that Kain had managed to escape from the group who had captured him. According to what Spectre told me, this group is in the middle of some sort of internal power struggle, and Kain may be key to one the factions."

"Interesting." Damion says. "What else did he say?"

"He claimed that Kain would eventually re-surface and make his way towards Outer Heaven's base to rejoin the warband he had been working with." Megan continues. "And, he also said that this group, the ones who control Stinger, also have heavy influence within the Alliance." Beside her, Billy gasps in surprise. "I see." Damion says slowly. "So, Spectre claims that some shadowy organization is controlling the Alliance?" Megan slowly nods. "Yes sir." Damion nods. "Well, he may be right." Both Megan and Billy look at their commanding officer in shock. "W-What?" Billy exclaims. "What I am about to tell you, does not leave this room." Damion tells them sternly.

"For the last several years, a small group of officers has begun to notice changes in the Alliance's operations. At first, they were small and insignificant, but as time went on, the changes continued to take place, until it became clear to these officers that someone other then the Alliance heads were involved in making policy. However, they have been unable to do anything about this, as these shadowy masters we have fallen under, have no compulsions about killing anyone they deem, high risk." Reaching forward, Damion taps several commands into the console on his desk, and the screen lights up, displaying a map.

"We have determined the flight path Spectre is taking. It appears he is returning to Baylore city, perhaps to rejoin Kain. It is imperative that we find Spectre before anyone else does. If the others find him, they will kill him in order to ensure his silence."

"With all do respect sir." Megan speaks up. "If you and other officers knew about this, why have you not you done anything?"

"Oh, they haven't been idle." Damion assures him. "In fact, for the last three years, they have been trying to determine just who these puppeteers are. Unfortunately, the investigations have not yielded much information. Spectre could very well be their first lead on the subject. So, it falls to us to find him first."

"Where should we deploy to sir?" Billy asks. "You both, are going to remain here to process any further information that comes to us." Damion tells them. "Sir?" Megan asks, surprised. "That will be all." The two stare at the commander in surprise for several seconds, before saluting, and leaving the office. "What was that?" Billy asks once they are out of the secretary's office. "I am not sure." Megan admits, frowning. "Strange. Did you notice how he referred to the officers as them, as if he was not a part of the group?"

"Maybe they just contacted him recently?" Billy suggests. "No." Megan replies shaking his head. "Something is not right. How did they manage to find Spectre? None of our people was able to trace the STORK's flight path after it left the city." Billy shrugs. "One way to find out." He tells her. Together, the two head down to the TIP room they have been using for their investigation. Going to the nearest terminal, Billy activates it, and starts entering commands. "Let's see." He says absently. "Nothing so far. It looks like, no, that's not it." Frowning, Billy enters several more commands. "That's weird." He says. "Several of these files have been recently accessed. From outside of this room."

"Why?" Megan asks. "I don't know." Billy replies. "Wait a second, I found the trail." Billy works for almost half a minute before speaking again. "It looks like someone copied most of our data to a separate network. Wait a second, this is the Internal affairs network! We were being watched!" Coming to his side, Megan looks at the screen, and sure enough, she sees the symbol for the AT Internal Affairs department. "When did this start?" Megan asks. "Yesterday." Billy replies. "Before we received the message from Spectre." Billy looks up at Megan. "What didn't you tell the commander?" He asks her seriously. "I can't tell you Billy." Megan tells him.

"We're already in up to our hips." Billy tells her. "These files say we're going to be brought in later today for questioning."

"Do they say why?" Megan asks. "Let me see." Billy says, turning his attention back to the terminal. "These files are locked. I'll need some kind of administrative password. I think, there." Billy nods to himself in satisfaction as the files open. "It looks like . . ." Billy's eyes widen in shock. "What?" Megan asks. Shaking his head, Billy quickly cuts the connection and shuts down the terminal. "We have to get out of here." He tells her, grabbing her hand. "The terminal had a trace on it." Nodding, Megan follows Billy out of the room. "I didn't get a good look at those files." Billy tells her quietly as they keep walking. "But they said we were being accused of letting a wanted man escape. Kain. They're saying we helped Kain escape!"

"We did." Megan replies quietly. "Spectre is Kain." Billy stumbles, and does a double take in shock. "He's what?" He exclaims, then quickly claps a hand over his mouth. "I cannot explain it." Megan tells him. "Kain did not have the time to explain to me what is going on. He just told me that I should try to make my way to Mars base as quickly as possible."

"When did you find this out?" Billy asks. "Last night, when he captured me." Megan replies. "That doesn't make sense." Billy mutters. "Those files were dated the day after we started the investigation, before the match with Zaltehook." Megan shakes her head. "How could they, they knew all along. They knew Spectre was Kain all along, or at least they suspected."

"But why us?" Billy asks. "Not us, me." Megan corrects him. "Kain was right, I was being watched. We have to get out of here. Can you get us a STORK transport?"

"That's a big if." Billy says. "We have to get out of here." Megan tells him. "If we stay, we might end up dead, or worse."

"What about the commander?" Billy asks. "Maybe he can . . ." Billy stops, a realization coming to him that makes the blood drain from his face. "He's one of them, the bad guys!" He whispers. "That is my thoughts as well." Megan agrees. "I got the co-ordinates of Kain's projected flight path. We have to get to him before the Alliance, or whoever else, gets to him."

"If we do this, we're dead meat!" Billy objects. "And that is any different from our current situation how?" Megan asks. "We have been marked as scapegoats, and I have no intention of remaining here to find out what we are being blamed for."

"Good point." Billy says. "I'll make some calls. You better go get Choirriot out of the garage before they lock it down. I'll contact you in twenty." Megan nods, and the two part ways. All this time, she curses mentally. We've been leading Kain into a trap.

Standing behind the pilot's seat, Kain looks out the window at the clear blue sky. "I've always wondered what I'd be like to fly a fighter jet or something." Kain says. "I hear it's a rush."

"Oh yeah." The pilot, Dan, agrees. "But it's just as good as piloting an AC I hear."

"Cept you don't have to worry about your boosters running out of juice." Kain counters. "There been any word on that message to Mars base?" Dan nods. "Yeah, we managed to get through to them, but some guy named Edward shut us out, said that it wasn't official UEG protocol."

"UEG protocol?" Kain asks, surprised. "Mars base is supposed to be neutral. Did they get taken over?" Dan shrugs. "Haven't heard anything that says it is. According to what we know, Backlash is still supposed to be in charge." Kain frowns. "That was an Outer Heaven ID. I don't like this. Can you get them to try contacting them again? This time, try asking for Midas."

"I'll pass the message along." Dan assures him. "Speaking of messages." He says when he notices a light flashing. "We're getting one now." Nodding, Kain backs away from the seat. Two days into the flight east, Kain has already gotten used to the routine aboard the STORK transport. Fortunately, the crew is a good bunch, and are taking the long trip in stride. "Damn." Dan mutters, taking off his headset. "Problem?" Kain asks. "One of our scheduled stopovers just shut down." Dan explains. "It's a small airstrip we use regularly as a way point for long trips. Their runway's shutdown."

"Did they say why?" Kain asks. "Alliance goons just dropped in." Kain grimaces at the turn of events. "How's this going to affect our schedule?"

"Well." Dan says, checking several gauges. "Cutting through the northern regions like we are is going to make this a problem. We don't have enough fuel to make it to the next checkpoint. We're going to have to turn south and hit one of the smaller cities to refuel. Shouldn't change the schedule too much, but odds are good someone's going to notice we were there." Kain nods. "Alright, do what you can. Worst comes to worst, I'll cover you in Dark Knight." Dan nods as he calls up a map of the area. "Looks like the nearest city is here." He says, pointing out a position on the map. "Should take us about half an hour to get there."

"Greenback." Kain reads the name out loud. "There an Alliance base there?"

"Nothing on record." Dan replies. "Greenback is mostly farming country. They grow a lot of the food in this area, and the surrounding ones. But since it's all farmland, there isn't much else here, so most people don't come looking around too much. Last I heard, Alliance has a civil office here, but nothing from Tactical." Kain nods. "Alright, but just to make sure, I'll be suited up and ready to deploy when we land. Just in case."

"Works for me." Dan replies. Nodding, Kain turns and starts to walk towards the cargo hold. "Anything coming up on your end?" Kain asks DK quietly. "_Negative._" She replies. "_However, my systems are currently out of range of any large scale network traffic._" Reaching the cargo bay, Kain looks out at DK's form. "Better be ready for trouble by the time we land then." He mutters, hoping that the sudden change of plans is not a herald to disaster.

Half an hour later, the STORK transport touches down safely on the tarmac of Greenbank's airfield. "_We got about five minutes on the ground._" Dan radios to Kain. "_We're the only ones scheduled to take off right now._"

"That's not necessarily a good thing." Kain mutters from inside DK's cockpit. "_Well, according to the tower, there's going to be a large air convoy coming in an hour or so from now._" Dan explains. "_Air traffic is usually at a low so that no one gets stuck waiting for the convoy to load up._" Kain nods. "Makes more sense I guess." He admits. "But I'll feel better once we're back in the air. Keep me posted."

"_Will do._" Dan says before signing off. "Radar picking anything up?" He then asks DK. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_Attempting to access local network. I am detecting high levels of communication traffic emanating from the control tower. However, analysis indicates that the traffic is not originating from the tower, or any other system within the limit of the air field._"

"Can you narrow it down?" Kain asks. "_Attempting to track the source._" DK tells him. "_However, it appears- Detecting MT activation within the area. Range, 1200 meters._" Cursing, Kain reaches for the comm. unit to alert Dan, when Dan calls him. "_Raven, we got trouble! MTs just popped up on our radar!_"

"I saw them too." Kain replies. "What's our status?"

"_We're docked at the fuelling station! We can't disengage until it's done. We're trapped!_"

"_This is Sergeant Chris Vorden of the Alliance Tactical's 8__th__ regiment._" A new male voice comes on through the general frequency. "_STORK transport, you will power down your engines and prepare to be boarded._"

"_The 8__th__ regiment is comprised of forty percent ACs, thirty percent MTs, and thirty percent ground and air vehicles._" DK tells him. "Those are the MTs, but where's the ACs?"

"_This is Wild Goose Three._" Dan calls out. "_What the hell is going on? You got no grounds to board us!_" After a few seconds, Chris replies coldly. "_Shut down your engines now Wild Goose, or we'll shoot them off._"

"_MTs closing in._" Dan tells Kain. "Alright, open the hatch. I'll keep them busy while you refuel. If things go bad, take off without me."

"_Good luck._" Dan tells him, the hatch starting to open. "_Wild Goose Three!_" Chris shouts. "_This is your last warning! Power down your engines now!_" Walking the AC out of the hatch, both laser rifles in hand, Kain takes a look around and spots the first of the MTs approaching, an OSTRICH. "You girls looking for me?" Kain asks, firing the KAWASARA. The powerful shot from the laser rifle blows the OSTRICH apart. "_He's here!_" The sergeant yells. Hitting his boosters, Kain quickly puts some distance between himself and the transport, moving out towards the middle of the airfield. Seeing another OSTRICH, Kain quickly takes it out, the single shot it fires at him going wide.

"_Three minutes!_" Dan shouts at him. "_Keep them off us as long as you can._"

"I'm on it." Kain replies, taking out another OSTRICH. Boosting down to the other end of the runway, Kain quick boosts left to avoid a rocket. Turning to find its source, he sees three ZEKUH helicopters coming at him. Taking aim with the ZWC, Kain starts firing at the incoming enemies, taking out the first ZEKUH with ease. Seeing this, the other two break away, one of them firing more rockets at him. Boosting backwards to avoid the rockets, Kain fires again as something hits him in the back. "What was that?" Kain shouts. "_HEP Shield at 63._" DK reports. "_Attack was a powerful plasma-based projectile._" Spinning around, Kain sees an AC coming from the west, an ORC plasma rifle in the left hand, a CR-WR81G grenade launcher on the right. What catches Kain's eye though, are the ECHIDNA pursuit missile on the back.

"_Alliance AC WildAce detected._" DK informs him. "Yeah, I can see him!" Kain shouts, boosting to avoid a grenade. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_We are currently engaged with Alliance AC Frontline._" Cursing, Kain checks his radar, and sees the other AC is coming up fast on the other side of the terminal. "Wonderful." He mutters. Dodging fire from one of the ZEKUHs, Kain takes it out with a shot from the KAWASARA, and deploys the GREYON3. Seeing this, Frontline deploys his ECHIDNAS. "Shit." Kain growls, firing the GREYON3. Aiming for the core, Kain misses as Frontline moves, blowing off the left arm at the elbow.

Spinning to the right, Kain punches the OB as Frontline fires the ECHIDNA. "_Analysis complete._" DK reports as they quickly shout out of range of the missile swarm. "_AC WildAce is equipped with SYURA blade arms, a KARURA missile launcher system, and a CR-WB87GLL Grenade launcher. Pilot will attempt to advance to close range while firing back units. Proceed with caution._" Cutting the OB, Kain spins the AC around and sees both ACs coming towards him. "Definitely alliance." He mutters, seeing the while and blue paint. "_Pilot of AC Dark Knight._" Sergeant Chris Vorden calls out on the general frequency. "_Power down your AC or prepare to be destroyed!_"

"Yeah right." Kain replies, switching on his mic. "Don't start something I'm going to have to finish buddy." Cutting the mic, Kain switches to his HYDRA. "How long we got left?" He asks. "_One minute, fifty-seven seconds._" DK replies. Nodding, Kain quick boosts right to avoid another grenade from Frontline, firing his HYDRA as soon as it locks on to WildAce. "Any idea which one the sergeant is in?" Kain asks. Though Wild Ace doesn't manage to avoid all the missiles, his core's Anti-missile system takes out several of them. "_The sergeants transmissions are originating from an unknown location._" DK replies. "_Attempting to pin-point location._"

"Odds are good he's in another AC if he isn't here." Kain mutters. Boosting as he moves, Kain starts firing both rifles at the two. Though they manage to avoid some of the shots, the other ACs are quickly forced to start moving without boosters in order to conserve their condensers. "Did I mention how much I love infinite boosting?" Kain asks, watching WildAce get nailed by another shot of the KAWASARA. Seeing they are outmatched, the two AC's change tactics, splitting up as they try circle around him. Changing tactics to match, Kain shifts focus to WildAce, holstering both rifles as he goes boosting towards him.

Seeing this, WildAce fires his KARUKA, but several quick boosts around the missiles easily defeats most of them, his own anti-missile system taking out the rest. WildAce meanwhile, fires an energy wave from his laser blades, but Kain dodges again, and slashes with his own, the blades extending out of the units in his arms. Caught by surprise, WildAce only manages to avoid one of the slashes, the other one scoring a hit down the core and across the left leg. His attack made, Kain quick boosts to the right, and WildAce takes a grenade from FrontLine's 81G that had originally been meant from him.

"You guys need to practice your teamwork skills." Kain says over the general frequency. Boosting after him, WildAce tries to slash at him with his laser blades, but Kain quick boosts away, the fire from the two front boosters apparently surprising the other AC. Drawing his KAWASARA, Kain fires a round into the other AC, then Quick boosts around WildAce to avoid another grenade. "That guy's starting to annoy." He mutters. Slashing with his left arm blade, Kain aims low, and hits WildAce's legs. Seeing that they are not down yet, Kain fires a shot from the KAWASARA as he boosts by the AC towards Frontline.

Deploying the GREYON3, Kain curses when he sees Frontline getting ready to fire another barrage from the ECHIDNA. Firing his own weapon, Kain hits the OB, continuing to boost forward as it charges. Frontline meanwhile, takes the hit in the core as he fires, but as the missiles are ripping out of the launcher, Kain's OB sends him shooting towards Frontline. The other AC tries to back frantically away from him, but Kain quick boosts to the left at the last second, barely avoiding hitting him. Sensing this, the pursuit missiles try to react, but are too slow, and detonate in an attempt to catch Kain in the explosion. "That had to hurt." Kain says, checking behind him to see that Frontline got caught in the explosion of his own missiles.

"I didn't think ECHIDNA missiles were supposed to do that."

"_Analysis indicates that AC Frontline has removed all safety features from his weapons._" DK tells him. "Ballsy move." Kain says, cutting the OB. Spinning around to face the two ACs again, he sees that WildAce is limping towards him, Frontline also turning, his AC smoking and sparking. "Up to you boys if you want to keep going." Kain calls out. "Really don't want to have to kill you."

Frontline responds with a shot from his grenade rifle. Dodging it, Kain fires the GREYON3, aiming low. The shot takes out Frontline's right leg complete, sending it crashing to the ground. Turning his attention to WildAce, Kain curses when he sees a swarm of micro missiles coming at him. Boosting and quick boosting to the left, he tries to avoid the missiles, but has seen them too late to avoid the three that make it past his anti-missile. "Some people just don't know when to quit!" Kain shouts, firing the GREYON3 again.

Taking the shot to the core, WildAce staggers, but manages to keep his feet as he fires the KARURA again. Hitting his OB, Kain boosts so that WildAce is to his left before it kicks in. Shooting forward, Kain flies past the micro missiles before they have a chance to correct their trajectories, and as he passes WildAce, he slashes with his laser blade, hitting the other AC in the core again. It's damage threshold exceeded, WildAce powers down, the AC starting to smoke. "_AC WildAce disabled._" DK reports. Turning, Kain catches sight of the AC in time to see the core blow. "Stupid bastard." He spits in disgust. "How you doing out there Wild Goose?"

"_We're just about to take off._" Dan replies. "_Those were some fancy moves you got. Hatch is open, get in here before we lift off._" Checking his radar, Kain sees that the STORK is taxing up to the runway as they are speaking. "Gotcha Wild Goose." Kain says. "Coming in for-"

"_Incoming missiles!_" Dan suddenly shouts. Checking his own radar, Kain sees them coming from the south. "What the hell?" he exclaims. "_Detecting long range ballistic missiles. Immediate evacuation required!_" DK reports. "Take off now!" Kain shouts. "Go, go, go!" Turning, Kain quickly starts boosting away from the airfield. "_We're not going to make it!_" Dan shouts frantically. Cursing, Kain hits his OB. "_Impact in five seconds._" DK warns him. "Come on." Kain says under his breath. "Get your fat ass in the air Wild Goose!"

Seconds later, the missiles hit the airfield, and a massive blast erupts outwards from the impact point. Feeling the shockwave hit Dark Knight, Kain tries to ride it out, keeping the OB on until the condenser runs dry. "_We have cleared the explosion._" DK reports just as he is about to activate the boosters again. "What the hell was that?" Kain asks in shock. Turning, he looks towards the airfield, but sees nothing but a massive dust cloud in the air. "_Analysis indicates high-yield ballistic missiles were fired from an unknown location._" DK tells him. "They took out the entire field?" Kain shouts. "What kind of fucking maniacs they got running Alliance Tactical?"

"_Unknown._" DK replies. "_Detecting additional AC and MT signatures on long-range radar._" Cursing, Kain checks the radar himself when Chris' voice comes over the comm. unit. "_You bastard!_" He shouts angrily. "You're one to talk!" Kain shoots back. "What the hell's the big idea using that kind of firepower on a civilian airfield?"

"_We didn't fire those missiles._" Chris says angrily. "_But I'll find out who did after I bring you in. AC BladeEdge to all forces: Move in._"

"Oh shit." Kain curses, recognizing the name. "I know him." Checking the area map, Kain finds some hills in the distance. Turning the AC, he starts boosting towards them. "_Four AC units detected._" DK tells him. "Are any of them rankers?" He asks. "_Unknown._" DK replies. "_AC Swordfish, AC WhiteLight, AC Reborn, AC BladeEdge detected._"

"Don't recognize any of those names." Kain says after some thought. "But I know BladeEdge. He used to be a mid-level ranker in the southern regions. Lightweight reverse joint with PEGASUS back boosters, a NIOH on the right, and a MOONLIGHT on the left, some kind of inside and extensions, can't remember. Either way, he's fast, and he's real good at close range combat. Saw him take down a heavy once with those things. We got to be real careful. Any sign of Wild Goose?"

"_Negative. Wild Goose Three did not escape the blast radius._"

"Who the hell fired those things?" Kain growls, slamming his fist against the console. "Never mind. Try and find out how many units they got in the area, ACs, MTs, and armor. Is the stealth on?"

"_Affirmative. Stealth system active._" Kain nods. "Good. Hope your ready, cause this is going to be a long run home."


	37. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - The Hunted

Crouched behind a small hill, Kain watches his radar as the three contacts move past him. "Are these guys tracking us?" He asks DK. "This has to be the eighth group in the last hour we've almost run into."

"_I am detecting no signs of tracking._" DK replies. "_However, extrapolations based on our encounters with the various groups encountered so far indicate a tight search formation of numerous units._" Kain grunts, watching as the three contacts finally disappear from his radar range. "Three hours and they're still hunting hard." Kain mutters, getting Dark Knight to its feet. "Any idea what kind of force we're up against?"

"_Preliminary analysis indicates a minimum of 120 units of various compositions._" DK replies. "What about the encryption? You crack that yet?"

"_Negative. Alliance forces are using a high level rotating encryption frequency. Any further attempts to decrypt transmissions may result in detection._" Kain sighs. "Wonderful. What's the AC count now?"

"_Eleven ACs have been confirmed in the area._" DK replies. "Those two we fought at the airfield were decent, but even if the others are worse, we'll still get our asses kicked against eleven ACs. Any sign of BladeEdge?"

"_Negative._" DK replies. Nodding, Kain starts moving east, boosting behind hills, large rocks, and anything else big enough to hide his AC. "At least there aren't anymore choppers in the air." He mutters. Since leaving the airfield, Kain has had to take out four MTs, Seven choppers, and tangled with one of the ACs briefly before loosing him. "That invisible trick of yours." Kain says, remembering how DK was able to make them appear invisible. "How long can you hold it?"

"_Unknown._" DK replies. "_The enhanced stealth system was recently brought online with the inclusion of the HEP shield. Analysis of the energy drain from the previous use indicates a possibility of sustaining full stealth for one minute, eight seconds before complete energy depletion._"

"You mean the condenser running out?" Kain asks. Seeing another contact at the edge of his radar, Kain stops and boosts backwards a bit. Fortunately, the contact is mowing the north, away from his current path. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_Complete energy depletion occurs when all available energy has been expended, resulting in a system-wide shutdown until sufficient energy has been generated._"

"How long does that take?" Kain asks. "_Unknown. Complete energy depletion has never occurred, and was not part of the original design specifications._" Kain nods, thinking. "What's the safety margin on the time limit?"

"_Estimated forty-three point six seconds. Past this time index, the main condenser will be fully depleted, and will require approximately seven point one seconds in order to charge enough energy to re-activate key mobile, defensive, and offensive systems._"

"Little too risky for my tastes." Kain says. "Alright, we'll save the cloak for emergencies. Anything else I should know about?"

"_We appear to have reached a flat expanse of land._" Turning his attention to the screen, Kain curses when he sees that she is right; a large dusty plain stretches out before them. "Perfect." He mutters. "Just great. Check the local map data and see if there's a safer way then boosting like hell into the sunrise." There is a short delay before DK replies. "_Negative. Our optimal course of action would be to boost like hell into the sunrise._" Hearing this, Kain looks up at the ceiling of the cockpit. "Did you just try and make a joke?" He asks. "_Affirmative._"

"Just checking. Alright, let's see if we really do have infinite boosting." After checking to make sure there are no contacts in the immediate area, Kain boosts around the hill, and like DK suggested, boosts like hell eastward.

"You sure we're still on course?" Kain asks. Three hours later, the two are still boosting across a seemingly endless expanse of flat, barren land. "I could have sworn we had passed that same scrawny little tree twenty minutes ago."

"_GPS system indicates we are on course._" DK assures him, currently controlling the AC. "If you say so." Kain sighs. Leaning back in his seat, Kain shakes his head. "Why the hell would Alliance fire ballistic missiles at a civilian location? They can't want me dead that much can they?"

"_Analysis indicates that the Alliance may not have fired the missiles._" DK point sout. "_Though Alliance forces were encountered, I believe that another unknown group was responsible for our attempted destruction._"

"You mean Controller forces." Kain says. "_That is the likeliest conclusion._" She agrees. "_However, this region is currently neutral, also suggesting possible UEG involvement._" Kain shakes his head at the idea. "No, not UEG's style. Sides, they aren't supposed to know anything about me. And that airfield wasn't a priority target of any kind. Had to be Alliance or Controller. No one else has that kind of firepower to waste."

"_Your reasoning is valid._" DK agrees. "Good." Kain says, yawning. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"_Negative. Long range sensors are detecting incoming contacts._"

"Finally, something interesting." Kain mutters, taking the controls. "What are they?" Checking the radar, Kain still sees nothing. "Doesn't this thing show long range?"

"_Negative._" DK replies. "_Analysis indicates five GUSHAWK fighters inbound on our location. IFF signals indicate Alliance units._"

"Took them long enough to find us. Anything on the ground?" Checking the radar again, Kain can now see the fighters. "_No ground units detected. Additional air contacts detected. Velocity of new contacts indicates possible transport vehicles._"

"Makes sense." Kain says. "Don't think they'd be able to keep up with us on the ground." Seeing the fighters now in firing range, Kain spins around, raising the KAWASARA to fire a shot off. The shot misses, the fighters apparently reacting as soon as he made his move. Activating his HYDRA, Kain switches off the FUNIs before firing at one of the fighters. Not keeping track of the missile, Kain boosts sideways to avoid missiles from one of the other fighters, machinegun rounds bouncing off the HEP shield to his right. Drawing the ZWC, Kain goes on the offensive, firing both guns at the fighters as they pass by.

"_All fighters destroyed._" DK reports when the last one drops. "_Multiple ACs detected. AC Swordfish detected. AC Reborn detected. AC BladeEdge detected._" Hearing the last name, Kain curses. "Persistent little shits." Turning, Kain starts to boost away from the drop point of the three ACs. "Well, hopefully they won't be able to keep up. Keep an eye out for any-" Only Kain's instincts warn him as he suddenly quick boosts to the right. Checking his radar, he sees an AC go shooting by, OB active. "That was fast!" Kain exclaims in surprise. Raising the KAWASARA, Kain fires at the AC, but it swerves to avoid before cutting it's OB. "_I got you now._" Sergeant Chris Vorden shouts over the general frequency.

Seeing the Pegasus back boosters, Kain winces. "Damn that was fast." He says on the general frequency. "I mean, that was really fast." Raising the KAWASARA, Kain fires at BladeEdge, but the lightweight AC boost hops out of the way. "_Let's see if you're as good out here as you were in the arena._"

Activating the HYDRA, FUNI, and inside orbit cannons, Kain fires at the lightweight. "_AC BladeEdge is equipped with a JIREN extension unit, and a I03RN-CORAL napalm rocket launcher._" DK warns him. Evading the missiles, BladeEdge ignores the orbit cannons as they fire on the AC, and boosts towards Kain, firing rockets from his shoulders. Seeing them, Kain manages to quick boost out of the way, then quick boosts again to avoid a slash from BladeEdge's MOONLIGHT. Boosting and quick boosting backwards, Kain puts some distance between them as he holsters the KAWASARA and ZWC. "Going to have to go blade to blade." He mutters. Suddenly switching directions, Kain boosts towards BladeEdge, his right arm blade activating.

Seeing this, BladeEdge boosts aside at the last second, his MOONLIGHT grazing the HEP shield. "_HEP Shield at 68._" DK reports. "_Analysis indicates that the MOONLIGHT Laser blade has sufficient penetration to bypass HEP Shield protection._"

"So does that parrying blade of his." Kain adds, the orbit cannons returning to their docks. Once they are secured, Kain activates the OB, quick boosting past BladeEdge as it fires. Seeing this, BladeEdge turns on his own OB to follow him. "We can keep outrunning the other two." Kain mutters, watching them quickly reach the edge of his radar. "But he's got the speed to keep up with us." Cutting the OB, Kain spins around and fires the HYDRA again. Missiles come ripping out of the launcher and the FUNI extension, but only two or three find their mark in the nimble AC.

"_Tactical analysis indicates that AC BladeEdge is attempting to engage us in order to allow additional AC forces to arrive at our position._"

"You think?" Kain asks sarcastically, quick boosting to avoid another slash of the MOONLIGHT. "_You're good._" Chris says. "_But is it your skill, or that AC your piloting?_"

"Both!" Kain shouts back, going on the offensive, activating both blades as he goes boosting towards the other AC. Activating his orbital cannons on the way, Kain gets them out before he gets in melee range of BladeEdge. Slashing with his MOONLIGHT, Chris manages to get through the shield, but misses hitting Kain. Kain meanwhile, lashes out with the right hand blade, but also misses, the lighter AC easily skipping aside. Bringing his left arm blade into play, Kain manages to score a hit, nicking the right arm.

Boosting away from Kain, Chris tries to shake the orbit cannons, but has to turn his attention back to Kain when he comes boosting after him. Slashing with both blades, Kain manages to score another hit on the right arm before the AC boosts out of range again. Seeing the JIREN activate, Kain boosts backwards as the orbit cannons once more return to their docks. Activating his own OB Kain turns as it starts to fire. BladeEdge activating it's own OB to follow him. "Got you now!" Kain shouts, cutting his OB. Seeing this, Chris tries to react, but his OB fires, propelling him forward. Sidestepping to avoid the AC, Kain lashes out with both blades in a simultaneous swing, and hits the lightweight as it goes flying by, the blades raking across the AC, taking out the left Leg and Pegasus back booster.

Screaming, Chris tries frantically to control his AC as it goes crashing to the ground. Seeing the other two ACs are almost in firing range, Kain re-activates his OB and starts boosting away from the group. "You know." Kain says as they go shooting away from the combat zone. "Now that I can actually move this thing in about as many ways as I can think, laser blades are really damn good."

"_You have become quite proficient in the use of the modified AMS piloting system._" DK agrees. "Yeah, this whole piloting with your mind thing is kind of cool. Still helps to have the controls though. Are they following?"

"_Negative._" DK replies. "_However, I am detecting additional long range aerial contacts inbound on our position._"

"These guys are persistent." Kain mutters, cutting the OB before the condenser fully depletes. "Alright, let's keep going. I just hope we can find some sort of cover soon."

An hour later, Kain finally sees the cover he is looking for. Unfortunately, according to the radar, between him and the cover are a large group of ground contacts. "_AC Swordfish detected._" DK tells him. "_AC Reborn detected._"

"How the hell did they get here ahead of us?" Kain asks, surprised at the appearance of the two. "Never mind, what about the rest of those contacts?"

"_Analysis indicates several MT09OE-OWL MTs, twelve ground assault tank units, and six SSG803-WALNUT emplacements. Confirmed STORK transports on long-range sensors. Transports are inbound on our location from the west._"

"Guess there's no way we're going back." Kain says, drawing both guns. "_Analysis indicates that Swordfish is a lightweight hover AC equipped with dual CR-WH-76S shotguns, and WB260-HARPY cannon. This unit also equips a SIREN4 radar unit. AC Reborn is a Heavy quad-legged unit equipped with CR-WA69BZ weapon arms, a CR-WB69CG chain gun, and WB20M-EMPUSA2 missile launcher. Neither unit equips inside or extension parts._"

"Probably figure they're going to need as much speed as they can get." Kain muses. Reaching firing range, Kain fires both rifles at one of the OWLs. Seeing this, the ACs, start to move to attack as the OWL takes both hits and goes down. Coming around to his left, Swordfish fires both shotguns at Kain, the HEP shield taking the full impact. Ignoring the hover for the moment, Kain starts to turn his attention to Reborn, but has to quickly dodge fire from the OWLs as they start to advance on him. Re-targeting the heavy quad, Kain sends the orbit cannons at it while he quick boosts out of the way of a barrage of artillery fire from the gun emplacements.

"This is going to be tricky." Kain mutters, watching more shotgun rounds hit the shield. Twisting around to face Swordfish, Kain fires the ZWC at him while taking a shot at one of the gun emplacements with the KAWASARA. As he is doing this, Bazooka round slam into his right side. "_HEP Sheild at 37._" DK warns him. Cursing, Kain boosts back from the blockade, firing at the gun emplacements while avoiding more salvoes from Reborn's weapon arms. "We can't fight them from all sides." Kain growls. "Is there any way to punch through this thing?"

"_All possible escape routes are blocked by MT or AC units._" DK tells him. "Then we're just going to have to try and punch though the weakest point in the line." He grunts, quick boosting to avoid more fire. "If there is one." Checking his radar, he sees the tanks starting to roll in on his position, adding their fire to the gun emplacement's own. "_Transport detected._" DK reports. "They here already?" Kain asks, checking behind him. "_Negative. New transport contact detected bearing in from a south-western vector._"

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Kain mutters. Firing the KAWASARA, Kain takes out the last of the forward gun emplacements, and grunts when several missiles slam into him from behind. "_HEP Shield down to 8._" DK reports. "_Charging._"

Activating his OB, Kain quick boosts to avoid more rounds from Reborn, turning towards the blockade at the last second. Seeing what he is about to do, the OWLs start to move into a closer formation to try and block his way through, but Kain punches a hole through the line, taking one of them out with his KAWASARA. Unfortunately, the action costs more energy then he could afford, forcing him to cut his OB just as he reaches the rear line of gun emplacements and tanks. Boosting left and right, Kain avoids several grenade rounds, and curses when he sees one of the guns has a bead on him. Before it, and he, can react though, several missiles slam into the emplacement from above, destroying it.

"Where'd those come from?" Kain shouts, taking out another emplacement. "_Spectre!_" Megan's voice comes over the general frequency. "_Transmission source detected from the STORK transport vectoring on our location from the southwest._" DK says. "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouts at her. "_Later, get in!_" Looking towards the SOTRK, Kain sees it unleash another volley of missiles. Seeing this, the two ACs start to raise their weapons to fire at the transport, but Kain dissuades them with fire of his own. Avoiding the fire, Reborn turns his attention to Kain while Swordfish tries to fire at the approaching transport. "_Choirriot deploying!_" Megan shouts before jumping her AC out of the transport.

"_We got two minutes before those transports get here!_" A new voice shouts. Landing, Megan quickly boosts right to avoid Swordfish's fire, unloading her own NIX and ROC at the AC. Taking out one of the OWLs with his ZWC, Kain turns the KAWASARA on Reborn, forcing him back from the two lightweights. "Find me a private frequency so I can talk to her." Kain tells DK. "_Searching._" The AI replies. Activating his GREYON3, Kain fires at Reborn as he lands from a boost hop, Blowing holes in the left arm, but not destroying it altogether.

"_HEP shield online._" DK reports, a blue nimbus briefly filling his screen. "About time." Kain mutters. Holstering the ZWC, he boosts towards Reborn, activating the left arm laser blade. Seeing this, Reborn deploys and fires his chain gun, but the bullets are not strong enough to punch through the fully-charged shield. "We're out of here!" Kain shouts when he sees the comm. frequency change. Slashing at Reborn, Kain finishes off the left arm, and then fires at the core with the KAWASARA as he boosts back. Checking on Megan, he sees that she has managed to disable the Hover's hover legs, grounding him. "_Come in for the pick up._" Megan calls out. "_Roger Amazon, clear out to the escape point._"

Drawing the ZWC, Kain starts firing both laser rifles as he boosts backwards. Using his cover, Megan boosts past him. "_Go!_" She shouts at him, firing her KINNARA. "Keep going!" Kain tells her. "I got our backs." Seeing Reborn starting to approach, Kain deploys the GREYON3 again and fires it. Unable to dodge, Reborn takes the hit hard, his core starting to smoke. "Better stay down buddy." Kain mutters, the shoulder cannon folding back as he turns and fires his quick boost several times to catch up to Megan. Ahead of them, the transport is flying some twenty feet above the ground. "_Hurry up!_" The male voice shouts. "_We got fighters incoming!_"

"You first!" Kain tells Megan. Moving ahead, Choirriot takes to the air, and with a little work, manages to get into the transport. "_I'm in._" Megan tells him. Turning her AC to look out, Megan starts to back further into the transport, but suddenly raises her guns. "_Look out!_" She shouts. Having already seen the fast moving contact on his radar, Kain easily avoids BladeEdge as it comes up behind him, slashing with the MOONLIGHT. "Persistent little shit." Kain growls, taking to the air. Activating his JIREN extensions, Chris tries to follow him up, but Megan fires a spray of lead from her NIX machine gun, forcing him to dodge.

Quick boosting forward, Kain lands hard on the mouth of the transport's cargo bay. "Back up!" Kain tells Megan as she quickly back pedals. Kain meanwhile, turns around to face the outside and fires several shots from both guns at BladeEdge. "_We're in!_" Megan shouts. "_Get us out of here!_" Seeing that BladeEdge is not trying to follow them, Kain backs away from the open doors. "That was close." He mutters. "How we doing DK?"

"_AP down to 76_." She reports. "_All systems functional. Beginning repairs._" Nodding, Kain watches as the transport's cargo bay doors close, plunging it into darkness for several seconds before the lights come on. "You okay?" Kain asks Megan over the comm. "_Minimal damage._" She replies. "_Reloading now._"

"Wasn't talking about the damn AC." Kain mutters, taking off his helmet. "Coming out." Pulling himself out of the cockpit, Kain sees a gantry has already lowered into place for him to climb onto. Making his way across to the edge of the bay, Kain finds a lift and makes his way down to the floor. "What's the status on those Alliance forces?" Kain asks DK, not bothering to lower his voice. "_Alliance forces appear to be regrouping for transport._" DK replies. "_However, analysis indicates it will take approximately twenty minutes before they can effect pursuit._" Kain nods, watching as Megan comes out of her core. "They dug themselves in pretty good back there. We might have been toast if these boys hadn't come along."

Walking over to the lift Megan takes down, Kain meets her as she reaches the bottom. "I was afraid we were not going to make it." She says, throwing herself into Kain and embracing him. Caught by surprise, Kain staggers slightly, but manages to hold her up. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kain asks. "I thought I told you to-"

"We were betrayed." Megan explains. "Commander Batten was going to use us as a scapegoat."

"For what?" Kain asks. "I do not know." She admits. Seeing that he is not going to return her embrace, Megan lets go of him, taking a step back. "We barely managed to escape before the Internal Affairs unit found us. Come." Kain follows Megan to the front of the transport, where they find the young man Billy, and another man, the pilot, waiting for them. "You should have heard the chatter." Billy says, grimacing. "Sergeant Vorden's super pissed that we managed to get away."

"I was lucky you guys came when you did." Kain admits. "If he had managed to join the fight, I might not have made it out."

"But you were running circles around them!" Billy objects. "Numbers will affect the outcome of a battle." Megan tells him. "No matter how good the AC and the pilot are." Kain nods in agreement. "Even if I had managed to take them all down, I would have been in pretty bad shape afterwards. Thanks for the rescue."

"You're welcome." The pilot grunts. "Name's Kevin. This is Wild Goose One." Hearing this, Kain winces. "Yeah, sorry." He apologizes. "Not your fault." Kevin grunts. "We heard the chatter about the missile strike. Managed to get a hold of WG3 before he went down. You did what you could to get them out of there, but not even a super AC can stop ballistic missiles."

"Next." Kain corrects. "What?" Billy asks. "DK's not a super AC." He tells them. "Well, not completely. It would be better to say she's a Next."

"Like next generation." Billy says. "It sure does look next gen. What was that blue bubble thing? It knocked out a few of the OWLs and guns that were near you when it, well, snapped."

"Heavy Energy Particle shield." Kain replies. "Don't ask me how it works, I don't know. It must have put out another EM discharge when it snapped." Billy nods. "It did. It wasn't heavy enough to fry circuits, but it did scramble things in the immediate area for a few seconds." Kain nods. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Where have you been?" Megan asks him. "And what happened to your arm?" Kain looks down at his arm in surprise. "Oh." He says when he realizes what she means. "You mean how'd I get it back? As far as I can tell, they grew me a new one."

"They?" Billy asks. "Yeah, long story." Kain sighs. "But, if I tell you, your going to be committed to the shit that's going to be hitting the fan later."

"I think that it is safe to assume we have already committed ourselves." Megan tells him. "You got a point there." Kain admits. Going to the communications console, Kain takes a seat in the chair. "Alright, let's start with the Controller."

"You mean the one that used to run Layered before it was destroyed?" Billy asks. "No, I mean the one that's running right now, and the same one responsible for all the shit that's been going on lately. See, this is what I figure is going on . . ."


	38. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - The Road To War

Coming out of the small cabin, Kain gives his head a shake before towelling his hair dry. Bare from the waist up, he has just finished washing off some of the sweat from his extended battle across the plains that had finished just a short hour ago. "Feel better?" Megan asks as she approaches. Having shed her own flight suit, Megan is wearing a pair of loose black pants and a white T-shirt. "I think you've grown a bit." Kain says, noting some of her curves. Blushing slightly, she gives him an annoyed look. "I am seventeen now." She points out. "Sure don't act like it." Kain chuckles. "When was your birthday?"

"Two months ago." She replies. "About, what I said at the plant." Megan looks at him nervously all of a sudden. "Can you, ever forgive me for what I did?"

"I'm willing to chalk it up to you being young and stupid this time." Kain admits after some thought. Thought she bristles slightly at his words, Megan nods. "I guess I deserved that." She admits. "Yeah, you kind of did." Kain agrees. The two fall into an uneasy silence, both unsure what to say. "What happens to us now?" Megan finally asks. "Until we get to Mars base, nothing." Kain replies. "What do you think she will do?" Megan asks. "If by she you mean Valkyrie, I don't know." Kain admits and sighs. "At this point, I'm not going to try and assume anything. As long as she hasn't hooked up with Midas, it's all good."

"Is there, any chance?" She asks hesitantly. "For us?" Kain shrugs. "Who knows? Take it one day at a time for now." Megan nods slowly. "I suppose, that is better then no hope at all." Turning, Megan starts to walk back towards the cargo bay when Billy comes running. "Get up here!" He shouts at them, before running back to the cockpit. "That can't be good." Kain mutters, turning to run after the young man, Megan on his heels. "What's going on?" Kain asks when he reaches the cockpit. "We got an incoming transmission." Billy replies, seated at the communications console. "It's from commander Batten."

"What?" Megan exclaims in surprise. "How?" Billy shrugs. "I think he might be bouncing it off a satellite or something. I'm pretty sure they can't track our location."

"What does he want?" Kain asks. "To talk to us." Billy replies. "As in me, Megan, and Kain." Kain frowns. "Put it on." Billy complies, flicking a switch. "_Can I assume all are present?_" Damion asks. "Yeah, we're here." Kain replies. "_Ah, the infamous Soldier. When they told me you had made it back from Mars, I was quite surprised. How did you get back?_"

"None of your damn business." Kain says. "What do you want?"

"_To make you an offer._" Damoin replies. "_My associates wish to speak with you._"

"Which ones?" Kain asks. "Stinger, one of the subs, or the Controller?" Damion chuckles slightly. "_So you do know then? I see. How, interesting._"

"Why?" Megan suddenly speaks up. "Why did you try to frame Billy and I?"

"_A necessary precaution unfortunately._" Damion admits. "_Though you would have been investigated, in the end, your name and record would have been cleared. You see, we had originally planned to capture Kain ourselves, but unfortunately, your removal of the, evidence, followed by your sudden escape, complicated matters._"

"Good." Kain mutters. "_Had things gone as planned, Dark Knight would have been in our possession, and once your identity had been discovered, an investigation would have been done to reveal those who are, disloyal, to the Alliance._"

"Cute." Kain says. "Do your own dirty work next time."

"_I will keep that in mind._" Damion assures him. "_I have called to make you all an offer. Turn yourselves in now, and you will be spared punishment. The Controller has come to realize you are much more superior to the other one, and wishes to extend an offer of truce to you._"

"Just answer me one question." Kain says. "Who fired the missiles? And don't tell me you don't know." There is a long pause before Damion replies. "_One of my, associates was responsible for the strike. However, I am unsure which one it might be. If I were to guess, it would have been either Stinger, or her._"

"Her?" Kain asks. "_Yes._" Damion says, a hint of amusement in his voice. "_You have quite a following of women who are interested in you. Granted, some merely want you dead, but still, quite a following._"

"And I'm not even a ladies man." Kain says sarcastically. "No deal. I may not have the whole picture yet, but I know a bit of what they're planning to do, and I aim to stop them."

"_A pity._" Damion says. "_Very well then. If this is you're final decision, then so be it. We shall see if you can make it to Mars base._"

"We shall see?" Kain asks. "No, 'you're dead meat', or, 'you'll never make it to Mars base alive'?"

"_I am a practical man._" Damion replies. "_And I have seen your capabilities, and the capabilities of your AC. It is quite possible you will make it to Mars base despite our best efforts. But if you do, the road will be paved in blood._" Damion's signal cuts out, leaving the cockpit silent for several seconds. "So." Kain says finally. "Someone tell me this guy's just full of hot air."

"We wish." Billy grimaces. Turning to the communications console, he tries several controls, but shakes his head. "Looks like they're starting to jam transmissions. If they follow AT procedures, they're going to be sending out every available bird out to find us."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Kevin says. "I've got enough practice avoiding Alliance aerial patrols to keep us in the clear. The problem's going to be crossing the border. There's no way we'll be able to do it without getting noticed by Alliance or the UEG."

"What about fuel?" Kain asks. "We got enough to make it the rest of the way?" Kevin shakes his head. "No, but I know a safe place to land for supplies. We'll be staying low to the ground too, so that's going to stretch things out a bit. Still going to take us about three days to get close to the border though."

"Three days?" Megan exclaims. "Can't fly high or fast." Kevin tells her. "Plus we're going to have to go to ground if we come across any large patrols. We might be able to make it sooner, but my best guess right now is three days."

"Better to crawl there in one piece, then to fly there with our tails shot off and a big Alliance force following us." Billy points out. "Got that right kid." Kain mutters. "Three days it is. Should give us plenty of time to fix some of the dents in DK."

"About that." Megan says hesitantly. "I went to check on Choirriot earlier, and I noticed several small, bugs on you're AC. They appeared to be TICKs, but much smaller, and they were equipped with tools. When I tried to get closer to investigate, your AC looked at me."

"That would have been DK." Kain explains. "You're AC has an AI?" Billy asks, and Kain nods in agreement. "Yeah, I got all the cool toys this time. The bugs are new though."

"_They are miniature repair drones._" DK explains. "_Designed to initiate repairs to my systems while in the field._" Kain nods. "DK says they're repair drones." He tells them. "Don't worry about them."

"How does it talk to you?" Billy asks. "Oh wait, I remember, the human plus thing. That is so weird."

"You don't know the half of it." Kain sighs. "DK, once your done fixing yourself, see if you can do anything for the other AC. We'll have plenty of time to waste, might as well put it to good use."

"_Understood._" DK replies. "Well, if that's it, I'm going for a nap." Kain tells them. "I might need someone to take over for a while now and then." Kevin says. "I have some training in piloting STORK transports." Megan offers. "I am certain we can teach Billy enough to pilot without crashing into anything as well."  
"Me?" Billy asks, surprise. "What about Kain? He's an AC pilot." Kain snorts. "If the fire starts flying, I'll be the one covering our asses. Anyways, lemme know if anything pops up." Leaving the cockpit, Kain heads back to the cabin where he had washed up. Locking the door behind him, Kain drops down into the small bed, and quickly falls asleep.

Stepping into Mars base's main command room, Valkyrie sees more activity then normal from the techs who are usually staffing the room this late in the evening. At the centre of the activity, Bob and Tina are giving orders, reading reports, looking at data as it appears on screen, and essentially controlling the seemingly chaotic masses. "What's going on?" Valkyrie asks as she approaches the two. "Alliance forces just started a massive mobilization." Bob replies. "They're going to attack?" Valkyrie asks, tensing slightly. "That's the thing." Tina says, looking over at her. "They're going the other way."

"Alliance started moving their forces about three hours ago." Bob explains. "They've added some extra units to their border patrols, but the bulk of the forces mobilizing are going inwards. They're pulling back." Frowning, Valkyrie looks up at one of the screens displaying the troop movements. Sure enough, large portions of the units that had been stationed along the border are being pulled back into Alliance territory. "Are they searching for something?" She asks, noticing several groups of units have been moving in a set pattern over the last three hours. "That's what we're thinking." Bob agrees. "Question is what though?"

"I think it someone's trying to get out of Alliance territory, and into UEG." Tina suggests, running a hand through her hair. "But we haven't gotten any clue who or what it could be." One of the techs comes up to Tina with a datapad. Taking it, she skims through the contents, then hands it back to him. "Highrise and the rest of the Betas are in position for recon." She reports to Bob. "They're starting their sweep now."

"I don't like this." Valkyrie says. "Even if they aren't coming our way, this kind of massive mobilization is going to make people nervous." Bob grunts in agreement. "Yeah. I've already sent Harpy out to check on things this side of the border. I was just going to call that bootlicker UEG kid when you came in."

"He's here." Tina says, spotting Edward as he comes rushing in. Looking up, Bob frowns when he sees the man push his way through to their table. "I just got a priority one message from the Bureau in Baylore city." He tells them. "They received an official communiqué from Alliance. They're saying that a group of rogue AC pilots have just hijacked a STORK Transport carrying some very dangerous weapons, and are trying to jump across the border."

"What kind of weapons?" Bob asks. "Mass Destruction." Edward replies nervously. "They're saying that the rogues plan on detonating the weapons in one of the UEG controlled cities. The bureau's trying to confirm this story, but all they were able to do so far is confirm that the transport came out of Nexus two days ago, and just escaped from an Alliance ambush that was designed to capture it while it refuelled. In order to escape, the rogues detonated one of the weapons, taking out the entire airfield." Valkyrie gasps in shock. "You mean the Greenbank airfield? They really did it?"

"We think so." Edward replies. "But we haven't had full confirmation. We also received reports that the airfield was taken out by a flight of ballistic missiles. They did manage to confirm though, that a single black AC escaped the airfield during the explosion."

"Did your bosses send us any orders?" Bob asks. "No." Edward replies. "UEG's going to take a wait and see approach until we can confirm the story. As for this area, the Bureau has complete faith in your ability to maintain order and defend the border."

"Good answer kid." Bob grunts. "What do we do now?" Valkyrie asks. "Beta team's doing a long range recon to see if they can find anything." Tina replies. "Sumika is also trying to reach some of her contacts in Nexus to see if they know anything. Other then that, all we can do it watch and wait. Alliance forces haven't violated our borders, and are showing no signs of aggression in our direction."

"So we watch them run around for awhile." Bob finishes. "In the mean time, I'm putting the base under yellow alert. That means you stop knocking pelvic bones with your boy toy for awhile." Both Valkyrie and Tina give Bob an annoyed look. "I'm not going to ask who that was meant for." Tina says icily. "Either way." Valkyrie picks up, her tone just as cold. "We know how to do our jobs Bob."

"Eh, right." He says hesitantly. "Anyways, I got to go give the warlord an update. Recon should be reporting in about ten minutes." With that, Bob quickly makes his escape from the table. "You think Alliance might try and attack?" Edward asks Valkyrie nervously. "I don't know." She admits. "One thing's for sure though, something's definitely going on over there."

Waking, Kain senses that he isn't alone in the small cabin. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looks around, and sees Megan sitting on the ground, her back to the door. "I could have sworn I had locked that thing before I fell asleep." Kain mutters. "You had." Megan replies. "There is a lock override for all doors in the cockpit. I tripped the one to your door." Kain nods, sitting up. "Nice to know I'm not slipping. What are you doing here?"

"I was, thinking." She admits. "About what?" He asks. "What you told us about the Controller, us, the past." Megan shakes her head. "When I faced you in the arena, I wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me. I never stopped to consider I was wrong. Now, I am starting to wonder what is right." Kain sighs. "We've been in here for what? Almost two days now?" Megan nods. "We should reach the border tomorrow afternoon." Kain sighs. "As for what's right, who knows. I just go with what my gut and my instincts tell me."

"Have you ever considered that maybe what you are doing, is what the enemy wants you to do?" Megan asks. "Plenty." Kain grunts. "Had lots of time to think about this stuff while we were fixing the space bridge on Mars."

"And?" Megan asks when he does not continue. "I think DK's on the up and up." Kain admits. "That's my AC's AI by the way." Megan gives him a rueful look. "Yes, I know."

"Just making sure." Kain chuckles. "Anyways, I believe her when she says something big is about to come down on us. There's just something about this whole thing that seems, right." Kain shrugs when Megan gives him a confused look. "Can't really explain it myself." He admits. "It's just that, ever since I woke up in DK, I knew I was doing the right thing. Not just because of what they did to me, or might have added to my brain." Kain taps his chest over his heart. "I know it's right in here. That's something they can't mess with." Megan slowly nods. "I see. There was something else I was also thinking about."

Getting to her feet, Megan pulls off her T-shirt, revealing the plain white bra underneath. "What are you doing?" Kain asks, watching her then take off her pants, and noticing that she wasn't wearing shoes. "I can understand." She says, standing before him in her underwear. "How you would want to put your, love life on hold. But would it be too much to ask to have, just for a little while, what we had missed?" Getting to his feet, Kain goes up to Megan, and notices that she is trembling slightly. "Well." He says, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. Megan gasps in surprise, her heart starting to race. "Maybe we can." Kain agrees, kissing her.

Walking into the conference room, Valkyrie is surprised to see only Deakon, Midas, and Jouster sitting at the table, all of them in their flight suits. "Something going on?" Valkyrie asks, only wearing track pants and a sports bra. "We just got the call to mobilize." Jouster explains. "And no one told me why?" The veteran raven shrugs in response. "Can't say."

"What the hell are you doing?" Bob shouts at Val as he enters. "I would have gotten dressed, if someone had bothered to let me know." Valkyrie replies flatly. "All I got was meeting in the conference room ASAP." Bob snorts angrily. "Stupid kids. Sit down." Valkyrie takes a seat beside Deakon as Bob moves to the head of the table. "A large force of Alliance MTs just parked itself along the border." Bob begins. "Near our side of the border. We haven't seen any yet, but we're damn sure theirs some ACs around too."

"So they're going to attack?" Valkyrie asks. "Looks like it." Bob agrees. "Question now is what they're attacking though. Early this morning, we started picking up high-frequency transmissions in the area that matches the signature of the AI transmissions." Valkryie stiffens at the mention. "Stinger? Here?" She asks. "Don't know." Bob replies. "But there's definitely some of the AI units in the area. We're officially on red alert."

"This sucks." Midas grumbles. "Three days since this whole mess started, and now those AI things are coming? What next?"

"Glad you asked." Tina says as she comes in. "I just verified the transmission you asked for Bob. It was definitely one of the old codes." Bob nods, waiting for Tina to come across the room to give him a data pad. "Figured." He mutters. "What transmission?" Deakon asks. "We received a transmission a little over a week ago." Bob explains. "It was on a coded frequency, one of our coded frequencies. Whoever it was tried to get a message through, but that bootlicker Tate was the one who answered, and shut it down due to improper verification." Bob angrily whines the last words in what Valkyrie assumes is supposed to be an imitation of Edward.

"Edward only mentioned it yesterday when I noticed the transmission in last week's transmission log." Tina continues. "Whoever it was used one of the older internal identification codes. Except according to everyone I talked to, everyone who knew the code is present and accounted for."

"Do we know where it came from?" Jouster asks. "Nexus." Bob replies. "Or somewhere close to it. Since the signal wasn't fixed, we're assuming it came from a transport."

"Like the one Alliance has been chasing for almost three days now." Valkyrie says. "Possible." Bob agrees. "Sumika managed to reach her contacts in Nexus. According to them, a Raven came in about two weeks ago out of the wasteland in an AC unlike anything they've seen before. Word was, the AC's design was pre-surface. Came in, fought a bunch of matches and won hands down, then just disappeared. Ran out of its last match. Since then, Alliance's been looking for the AC and it's pilot. They haven't been able to confirm anything, but they think that this is what Alliance has been chasing." "Weird." Midas says. "This guy must be really important if Alliance is after him."  
"It gets better." Bob grunts. "This AC was also the one that escaped from the Greenbank airfield before the missiles wiped it off the map. It was later reported to have engaged a large Alliance force, including five ACs. It escaped, taking two of them out in the process." Midas whistles. "Not bad. Must have taken a lot of damage though."

"Not according to these reports." Bob grunts. "This thing is fast. It's using technology that's beyond what's on the market right now, including what looks like a stealth system like the one Stinger uses."

"But it's not Stinger." Valkyrie says firmly. "No." Tina agrees. "I managed to get a hold of some of the arena data for the AC. It's called Dark Knight, and from what I can tell, it's on a whole other level then anything currently in the field. Some people are starting to think it might be next generation."

"How come we're only hearing about this now?" Jouster asks. "Alliance has been keeping a lid on all communications traffic in the areas where they think the rogues might be hiding." Bob explains. "It's making a mess of things to say the least. Either way, we think this Dark Knight might be headed here judging by the jump in Alliance activity."

"If the AI forces are here." Valkyrie says. "Then Stinger's probably close by too. And if he's here, then this is going to be serious."

"That's what the warlord thinks too." Bob agrees. "Right now, Beta team is doing long range recon. So far, they haven't seen any sign of the AIs, but that could change. Gamma team is already out in the field watching the base perimeter. Your team's on alert until the action starts. Once we get an idea what's going on, we'll hot drop your ACs from CRANWELLs."

"What's the battle plan?" Jouster asks. "Defend the border for now." Tina tells him. "Until we get an idea of what's really going on, we're going to have to play this one safe. If we try to intercede, we might end up getting attack by Alliance, and the AI forces."

"Exactly how many units are in the area?" Deakon asks. "Last count puts it at one-seventy for the alliance, half of that being MTs." Tina replies. "By the amount of chatter we're getting on the higher frequencies, we're guessing there's a decent sized AI force too, but we don't have any way to accurately gauge their numbers."

"What about Alliance ACs?" Tina shakes her head. "We know there are some in the area from the chatter we've been picking up on the general frequency, but so far, we haven't seen any hard contacts. They're there, but they're hiding."

"No doubt to hide their numbers." Deakon muses. "What's UEG got to say about all this?" Valkyrie asks. "Edward's been on the comm. with them since Alliance started moving." Tina pauses to sigh tiredly. "They're aware of the situation, and mobilizing forces, but if they do move in, it'll be from the North, so we'll still be taking the brunt of any attack. As long as we only have to deal with one side or the other, we should be fine. Our own MTs are deployed, as well as all base defences. If they come our way, they'll find a really hard nut."

"Once you get out there, watch yourselves." Bob warns them. "All our estimates say this is going to be a hot battle, so we might not be able to make any recoveries until after things calm down. If you do encounter Dark Knight, do not engage him unless he shoots first. There's a small chance he might have been the one who tried to contact us."

"And if he isn't?" Midas asks. "If he shoots first, shoot back." Bob replies. "Works for me." Midas says. "Been awhile since we've been in the field together, eh guys?"

"Just like old times." Valkyrie agrees. Tina's comm. unit goes off, and she quickly answers it. "Too bad the warlord can't join us." Midas says. "It's fun watching him bust up MTs, especially if they aren't running as soon as they see them. Remember that time-"

"It's started!" Tina announces. "Alliance forces just started moving away from the border. Chatter indicates they've made contact with the transport."

"Everyone to their ACs!" Valkyrie orders, getting out of her chair. "We'll be ready to launch in ten minutes." The others quickly get to their feet at her words. "And like the grouch said." Valkyrie adds, getting a look from Bob. "Watch yourselves out there. I don't want to lose anyone today."

"The only ones who are going to lose, is Alliance or the AIs if they're dumb enough to come up against us!" Midas laughs confidently. "Watch yourself kid." Jouster warns him. "You might just be tempting fate."


	39. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - Back From The Dead

Sitting in Dark Knight's core, Kain makes a last quick check of the systems. "_Why do you continually recheck critical systems?_" DK asks him curiously. "_Are you not aware that I am continually monitoring and adjusting all necessary systems?_"

"Yup." Kain replies. "Doesn't mean I can slack off though. Part of being a good pilot is making sure you know the limits of your AC." His check complete, Kain turns his attention to the cockpit frequency. "How we doing out there?" He asks. "_Bad._" Kevin replies. "_We got bogeys incoming fast, and lots of groundpounders moving in on our position. I'm not going to be able to keep them off our tail for long._"

"_Chiorriot is ready for drop._" Megan reports. "I'd really rather you sit this one out." He tells her. "_And I would rather you stop saying that._" Megan retorts. "_I am a Raven, and I will not run from battle._"

"Running and avoiding getting killed are two very different things." Kain mutters. "_I know you are worried about me._" Megan tells him, switching to the one-to-one. "_But remember that I am a prodigy, even if I am a little dumb at times._"

"You got a point there." He chuckles. "_Okay boys and girls!_" Kevin calls out. "_Found you a drop spot, get ready to roll!_"

"We'll meet you at Mars base once we break through." Kain tells him. "Make sure we're high enough so they can see us bailing out. That should keep them off your tail."

"_Roger._" Kevin replies. "_Doors opening. Good luck out there._" As soon as the doors open, Kain boosts out of the STORK, and into freefall. "I love this part." Kain chuckles. "_Choirriot deployed!_" Megan calls out as she jumps. Letting DK take care of the landing, Kain checks the radar, and grimaces when he sees numerous ground and air contacts all around them, and starting to get close. "Time to earn my pay." He says to himself, remembering the old saying from back when he was still doing random missions out of Concord.

"_HEP shield online._" DK declares as they land. Boosting forward, Kain makes sure he is out of Megan's way, but the lightweight AC makes her own landing well away from his own impact point. "_We've been spotted._" She warns him. "I see it." Kain mutters. "We make straight for the border, and we don't stop until they give up." Activating his boosters, Kain leads the way, Megan following behind him. Coming over the first hill, they encounter the first of the MTs, a CR-MT77. Not hesitating, Kain raises the KAWASARA and fires, blowing a hole through the cockpit. As it drops, Kain fires at the next one.

"Focus on keeping up with me." Kain tells Megan. "We should fine until, whoa!" Kain quick boosts to the left to avoid a grenade that explodes into the ground where he had been standing moments before. "_Snipers!_" Megan shouts. Looking around, Kain sees three CR-MT83RS sniper MTs a ways ahead of them. Charging towards them though, is a large MT Kain has never seen before. "What the hell is that?" He exclaims.

Moving surprisingly fast on tank treads, the MT has a torso and arms that end in large-bore cannons. It's squat head has a single red eye in the middle of it. Behind the MT, mounted on either side, are large missile batteries. "_Is it an AC?_" Megan asks, also surprised. "Let's find out." Kain says, firing both rifles. Firing its own grenade launchers, the MT does not try to avoid the fire, taking the hits hard. "Nope." Kain replies, finishing it off with another shot. "Looks like some kind of, I don't know, a bastard of some sort."

"_More MTs inbound._" Megan warns him. "Don't forget about the snipers." Kain warns back, one of the large rifle rounds punching through the shield and hitting his core. Deploying the GREYON3, Kain fires at the first MT in the line, taking it out. Continuing their forward momentum, Kain fires the GREYON3 a second, then third time while boosting, waiting an extended period of time between each shot to give the condenser a chance to recharge. "_Amazing._" Megan says. "_You're condenser is still recharging isn't it? Even while you are boosting._"

"Like I said." Kain grunts, taking out the last sniper. "I got all the toys this time."

"_Four BAT MTs inbound._" DK warns him. Activating his HYDRA, Kain spins around, and starts boosting backward as he takes aim at the first of the BATS coming towards them. Seeing him, the lead bat transforms, it's legs dropping down to reveal its plasma cannon. Firing his missiles, Kain Boosts aside to avoid the plasma shot the BAT fires. Unfortunately, the bat also avoids his missile salvo. "I am starting to hate this damn thing." Kain mutters. Spinning back around so he is facing forward, Kain fires at another CR-MT77 as it comes into range. "Take care of those BATS." He tells Megan. "I'll clear the path."

"_Understood._" Megan replies. Behind him, Choirriot skids to a stop, deploying her KINNARA and firing as soon as she gets a lock. This time, the lead BAT can't avoid all the missiles, and after taking the hits, starts to tumble towards the ground. "At a girl." Kain says quietly. Focusing on his own task, Kain takes out several more of the red MT77s, avoiding their laser fire and missiles with ease. Seeing the opening in the enemy line, Kain turns back check on Megan's AC and sees her in the air firing her NIX at a BAT. "_Targets destroyed._" She reports, dropping to the ground. "Let's move." He tells her. "How we doing DK?"

"_ACs detected._" She reports. "_Three ACs detected, IFF signatures unknown._"

"Unknown?" Kain asks, surprised. "_Affirmative. Analysis indicates that enemy ACs have de-activated IFF identification._"

"Why the hell would they do that?" Kain mutters. Checking his radar, he sees the ACs coming towards them: One ahead of them in the east, and the other two from the Southwest and northwest. "Megan, can you identify those ACs?" He asks. "_Negative._" She replies. "_They're running grey. They must be trying to surprise us._"

"With what?" Kain asks, when one of the ACs suddenly shoots across the radar towards him. "Oh shit!" He exclaims, quick boosting to avoid BladeEdge. "Damnit!" He curses, firing both rifles at the lightweight as it goes shooting by. "It's BladeEdge! That bastard doesn't know when to quit. DK, can you tell if those other two are Swordfish and Reborn?"

"_Attempting to identify._" DK replies. Holstering his ZWC, Kain turns to face BladeEdge as he cuts his OB. "_Leave him to me._" Megan tells him. "No! Stay back!" Kain orders her. "You don't have the speed to avoid him."

"_Amazon!_" Chris shouts in surprise. "_You're the traitor?_"

"_That would depend on how you define traitor Sergeant._" Megan replies. "Take care of the others." Kain orders Megan. "_Alright._" She replies, Choirriot changing directions. "_You won't escape me this time Dark Knight._" Chris tells him. "See, that is what I was waiting to hear from your boss." Kain retorts, firing the KAWASARA. BladeEdge dodges the attack with ease, and starts boosting towards him. "I do not have time to deal with you right now woman!" Kain shouts. Hitting his OB, he starts boosting towards the AC, activating the left arm laser blade. Seeing this, Chris tries to boost out of the way, but Kain is faster, quick boosting to keep him in his trajectory. "_What are you doing?_" Chris screams. Kain does not answer as he punches with his left. The laser blade hits first, burning through the core's armor until it comes out the other side, the AC's fist sinking in with the tearing of metal.

Cutting his OB, Kain swing's the left arm, dislodging it from the AC as it goes crashing to the ground. "That's what I was doing!" Kain shouts, watching BladeEdge blow up. Checking his radar, Kain find's Megan with her back to a proverbial wall against the two other ACs. "_I need help!_" She calls out to him. "On my way." Kain replies, hitting the boosters.

Now in her flight suit, Valkyrie watches the monitors in the garage control room nervously. After the fighting had started, the recon team moved closer to the border to try and pick up what was going on. What they found wasn't really encouraging. So far, it looks as though two ACs had dropped from the transport, and have since been blasting their way through the Alliance lines, taking out three ACs in the process. "_This is command and control to garage._" Bob's voice comes over the comm. "I'm here." Valkyrie replies, grabbing the unit before the tech at his post can. "How's it looking out there?"

"_What do you think?_" Bob grunts. "_Most of the damage being done out there is by Dark Knight. That thing's moving like it was greased lighting. We're getting increased AI transmissions, looks like they're going to make their move soon. You guys ready?_"

"The others are already mounted in the CRANWELLs ready to go." Valkyrie replies. "Swiftwind's docked as well. I'll take the ladder up when we're ready to deploy."

"_Good. Backlash and the Gamma team are getting ready to intercept the AIs if they, hold on, we're getting a transmissions. It's coming in with the same old code as the last one._" There is a pause before Bob explains. "_Shit, it's coming from Dark Knight!_"

"Patch it through." Valkyrie tells him. "_Just a second._" Bob replies. Seconds after that, static starts to come through the line. "-_ust be trying to jam._" The voice says. "_This is Soldier calling Mars base! I repeat, this is Soldier calling Mars base! Yes Bob, if you're listening, it's me, so pull your thumb out of your ass ASAP! I need back up on the Alliance side of the border! I got a damaged AC and what looks like Stinger and his boys moving in, so get your bony ass in gear and get the others out here before-_" The rest of the message is cut off by static, but Valkyrie's mind does not register this. He's alive, the though plays through her head over and over in numb shock, everything else blocked out by those two words.

Finally, one of the techs shakes her, bringing her back to reality. "_I don't fucking believe it._" Bob exclaims. "_How did that sob survive? We're getting confirmation that the other AC is Choirriot. Must be that Amazon chick Jouster mentioned. Valkryie, get your team out there and see what you can-_"

"Excuse me sir." The tech interrupts, watching her run out of the control room. "But she's already gone."

Firing his HYDRA, Kain doesn't wait to see if the missiles hit the tank MT before turning the KAWASARA on another CR-MT77 that comes over the hill. "How you doing?" Kain asks Megan. "_Still online._" She replies grimly. After taking out Reborn and Swordfish, the two had made a little more headway towards the border, but suffered a setback when another AC had suddenly appeared and hit Megan's AC hard with several bazooka rounds, taking out her right arm and head, along with a good chunk of her AP. "Any word from Mars base yet?" He then asks DK. "_Negative._" The AI replies. "_Unable to defeat communications jamming on all frequencies._" Kain grunts angrily. "Bastards are really trying to make this hard aren't they? How we doing on HEP and AP?"

"_HEP shields charging. AP down to 68_" Nodding, Kain takes out another MT, then starts boosting forward. "How you doing for ammo Amazon?" Kain asks. "_Missiles are almost depleted. I have already accessed my hangar units, and am trying to conserve ammo. I wish I had your infinite firing weapon._"

"Doesn't everybody?" Kain asks jokingly. Checking his radar, Kain sees a large number of contacts suddenly appear in front of them. "What the hell?" He exclaims, quick boosting backwards as a dozen MT09E-OWLs come seemingly out of nowhere. "Get back!" He shouts to Megan as they open fire. Cursing, Kain tries to shield the other AC, numerous shots punching holes in the HEP shield, blue particles starts to swirl around his AC. "_AP down to 50_" DK warns him. "Damnit." Kain growls, boosting backwards form the MTs as he fires both rifles. "_Kain, I have two CRANWELLs coming towards us. Detecting four ACs._"

"Tell me they're from Mars base." Kain asks frantically. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_ACs Identified as Swiftwind, Crusher, Judgement, and Flashknight._" Quick boosting to avoid enemy fire, Kain sends some back of his own in retaliation. "Well it's about damn time. See if you can contact Valkyrie, AC Swiftwind."

"_Incoming transmission from AC Swiftwind._" DK tells him before putting it through. "_Soldier report!_" Valkyrie shouts over the comm., a hint of desperation in her voice. "Nice of you to join the party." Kain replies. "Just call me Kain."

"_It really is you._" Valkyrie says in wonder. "Who else would I be?" Kain jokes. "But we'll talk about me being back from the dead later. I need help down here ASAP." Checking his radar, he sees the two CRANWELLs as they come into view. The lead transport breaks off to the right, while the second, carrying Midas and Valkyrie, continue flying towards them. "Oh shit, he's not going to slow down." Kain mutters when he sees the CRANWELL continuing towards him at full speed. "_Look out!_" Megan shouts at him. Getting his attention, Kain twists the AC around at the last second to avoid a grenade from a CR-MT98G quad-legged MT. Seconds after that, the CRANWELL releases the two ACs, turning sharply in the process.

Seeing them coming, Kain makes sure he is out of the landing zone of the heavy tank-legged AC. "Switch frequency to match the one they're using." Kain tells DK. "Then send that info over to Megan."

"_Processing._" DK replies. "_Damn I hate it when they do that!_" Midas's voice suddenly comes over the comm. "How many teeth did you lose this time?" Kain asks jokingly. "_Kain!_" Midas exclaims. "_I can't believe you're alive you lucky son of a bitch!_"

"I've been getting that a lot lately." Kain says dryly. "Val, give Megan a hand. Midas, see what you can do about these guys while my HEP recharges."

"_Roger._" Midas replies. "_You still want to kill me?_" Valkyrie asks Megan as Swiftwind approaches the damaged AC. "_That only applied to Old Gal._" Megan replies. "You two play nice." Kain warns them, the HEP shield snapping as it finishes recharging. "_This is Jouster. We've linked up with Beta, and are starting to lay down suppressive fire. Still no sign of the AIs though._"

"I'm picking them up on long range." Kain tells him. "Looks like they're sniping some of the trailing Alliance units, but they haven't joined the fighting yet."

"_Good to hear from you._" Jouster tells him. "It'll be great to finally peel myself out of this damned flight suit." Kain mutters. "_We're ready to move._" Valkyrie reports. "You heard the lady Midas. Let's clear the road."

"_Now you're talking!_" Midas laughs. Activating his CR-WB87GL, Midas takes out a large CR-MT85BP as he roles by. "_It's like a shooting gallery out here._" He laughs. "_Alliance forces are retreating._" DK reports. "_Who was that?_" Valkyrie asks. "My AC." Kain replies. "I'll explain later. What's the status on the AIs?"

"_AI forces continue to hold position at the perimeter of the combat zone. Silent line communications indicate that the units are to prevent escape of any non-Alliance forces from the combat zone._"

"_Silent Line?_" Valkyrie asks. "_Are you talking about the high frequency transmissions?_"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "Forget about them." Kain mutters. "Where's Stinger?"

"_Stinger isn't here._" A strong, female voice replies. Hearing the voice, Kain's instincts scream danger. Quick boosting aside, he avoids the shot from a weapon. "Where'd it come from?" Kain shouts, checking his radar. "_Stealth unit present._" DK reports. "_Unable to detect location._"

"What?" Kain asks in surprise. "_You're mine now Raven!_" The woman shouts, another shot coming from behind him. Quick boosting again, the shot hits the HEP shield, but misses him when it punches through. "Where are you?" Kain growls, scanning the area. "_Get out of there Kain!_" Jouster shouts. "_She's using some kind of camouflage system!_"

"_Adjusting sensors to compensate for stealth system._" DK reports. "Hurry it up." Kain growls, quick boosting to avoid another of the shots. "That came from some kind of rail gun." He mutters to himself, scanning the area around him for any sign of the attacker.

"_Adjustments complete. AC Fascinator detected. Pilot is Zinaida._" Kain shakes his head. "That name doesn't tell me anything." Checking his radar, Kain sees that he is now able to track Zinaida, and fires the KAWASARA at her, but misses. "She's fast." Kain mutters, still unable to see the other AC ahead of him. "_So, you found me._" Zinaida says, a hint of amusement in her voice. Watching the area ahead of him, Kain sees the air shimmer, and the a deep purple bipedal AC appear. "_AC Fascinator Identified. Analysis indicates that the AC is equipped with a YWH16HR-PYTHON rail gun, YWH13M-NIX machine gun, CR-WB06M-SPARTOLI dual missile launcher with FUNI extensions, and WB16PU-LAMIA2 pulse cannon. Recommend extreme caution against this opponent._"

"So, you one of Stinger's bitches?" Kain asks. "_Hardly._" Raising the PYTHON, Zinaida fires at Kain. Boosting aside, Kain fires back with the KAWASARA, but Zinaida is already moving. "She's fast." Kain mutters, watching the other AC go. "_Kain, get out of there!_" Jouster shouts. "_We've recovered Choirriot, fall back!_"

"I'd love to." Kain mutters, taking to the air after Zinaida. "But I'm a little busy right now!" Deploying the HYDRA, Kain fires a volley from it, micro missiles ripping out of the FUNI extensions as well. "_Get out of there!_" Jouster shouts. "_If this is the same Zinaida I think it is, you're not going to be able to take her!_"

"Where've I heard that before?" Kain asks absently, firing the HYDRA again. Several of the missiles hit Zinaida, forcing her back to the ground. Kain follows, quick boosting to avoid three volleys of missiles from the other AC. Firing both guns as he boosts, continues to trade shots with Zinaida, the other AC also boosting. "Damn she's good." Kain mutters, watching the other AC boost, hop, and fly to avoid his shots, grunting when a shot from the PYTHON hits him. "_Warning, Left arm reaching critical damage threshold._" DK warns him.

Pulling off a pair of quick boosts, Kain feints Zinaida out, and hits her with a shot from the KAWASARA. "_Good._" Zinaida says. "_You really are him._" She says, boosting away from him. Kain starts to follow, but stops when he sees the other AC lowering its weapons. "Do I know you?" Kain asks. "_Not yet._" Zinaida replies. "_But we'll meet again. Stinger only has one life left. The next time he dies, he stays dead. I look forward to the next time we meet, Last Raven._" Zinaida's AC shimmers, then disappears from sight. "What the hell was that?" Kain asks, dumbstruck. "And why did she call me last Raven?"

"_New data has become accessiblefrom within my memory._" DK tells him. "_Concerning project ACX00953-H. I believe that this data contains the answers you seek._"

"Have to look at it later when we get back to the garage." Sighing, Kain turns, and starts to boost towards the rendezvous point when he sees another AC approaching on radar. Seeing that it is Judgement, Kain ignores the other AC while checking his radar for the other AI units, only to see them pulling out. "Guess they were just here for the show." Kain says. "AI forces are retreating, looks like the fun's over for now. Deakon, what are you doing?" Kain directs the last part at the other AC when he sees it come to a stop before him. "_Warning! Detecting human plus enhancements in AC Judgement!_"

"What?" Kain asks, Judgement raising its right arm bazooka. "Hey!" Kain shouts in surprise, avoiding the round that Deakon fires with a quick boost. "What the hell Deakon?" Deakon does not respond, firing again at Kain. Quick boosting to avoid it, Kain debates firing back, but decides not to, instead putting some distance between him and the other AC. "_Deakon!_" Valkyrie shouts. "_What are you doing? Stand down, it's Kain!_"

"I think he knows that." Kain growls, trying to avoid Judgement as it comes boosting towards him. "Any ideas?"

"_Analysis indicates silent line transmissions directed to, and emanating from AC Judgement._" DK tells him. "Silent line? He's being controlled?"

"_Analysis indicates that is the most likely possibility._" She agrees. "_Recommend destroying AC Judgement's transmitter._" Kain nods. "Guess I finally get to live out my dream of kicking Deakon's ass." Holstering the ZWC, Kain starts boosting towards the other AC. Seeing this, Deakon tries to put some distance between them, but the heavyweight AC cannot match the speed of the smaller Dark Knight. Activating his rockets, Deakon fires at Kain, but misses him as the black AC quick boosts around him. Coming up along the left side, Kain aims for the spot DK marked for him on the HUD with his laser blade, when Judgement's left arm suddenly comes around and fires. "Damnit!" Kain shouts in surprise, taking a hit from the bazooka.

"He's gotten better." Kain mutters, quick boosting several times to get back from Deakon. "_Stop it Deakon!_" Valkyrie shouts as Swiftwind comes into radar range. "Deakon's not home right now!" Kain shouts back. "He's being controlled by Zinaida, or someone in that camp!"

"_You can't kill him!_" Valkyrie shouts. "I'm trying not to." Kain growls, deploying the GREYON3. "But he's so getting his ass kicked unless you can knock out his transmitter."

"_Just keep him busy for a minute._" Valkyrie tells him. "Shouldn't be a problem." Kain replies, avoiding another rocket. Firing his GREYON3, Kain nails Judgement in the legs, but the heavyweight AC shrugs it off, deploying his own 78GL. Firing it, Deakon fires his left hand bazooka a second later, catching Kain with the second shot as he tries to avoid the first. "_AP at 35._" DK warns him. "_Systems nearing critical range._"

Firing the GREYON3 again, Kain curses when Judgement boosts out of the way. "That's it." Kain growls, switching to both rifles. "Activate full stealth."

"_Enhanced stealth system activated._" DK reports. Boosting to the left as he draws the ZWC, Kain nods when he sees that Judgement is not tracking him. "Drop it!" Kain shouts, firing both rifles. Caught by surprise, Deakon cannot react fast enough to avoid the KAWASARA shot that hits his legs, or the ZWC shot that blows the bazooka out of his hand. Firing the KAWASARA again, Kain finally takes out the heavy AC's legs, the left leg exploding as something internal goes off. "_Hold him steady!_" Valkyrie shouts. Waiting for Deakon to turn to face him, Kain boosts backwards, watching the other AC deploy its rockets. "_Firing!_" Valkyrie shouts, and a single shot rings out from somewhere behind Deakon.

Taking it in the back, Judgement starts to turn, but another shot follows the first, and AC shudders. "_Silent line transmissions offline._" DK reports. "_Deakon!_" Valkyrie shouts, Swiftwind coming into view. Judgement drops to one knee, and Deakon finally speaks, letting out a pain filled scream before going silent once more. "That can't be good." Kain mutters, boosting towards the downed AC. "Get a CRANWELL down here now!"

"_Already on route._" Jouster replies. Stopping before the downed AC, Kain looks over at Valkyrie, and is surprised to see her WYRM rifle pointed at him. "What the hell?" Kain asks, surprised. "_Leave him alone Kain._" She warns him. "Relax." He tells her, a little taken aback by her sudden vehemence. "I'm just as worried as you are." Slowly, Valkyrie lowers the rifle. "What the hell was that?" Kain asks himself quietly as the CRANWELL flies towards them.


	40. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Homecoming

Stepping off the lift, Kain has all of three seconds before Diana jumps on him. "Kain!" She shouts happily before planting a kiss on him, her tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. Caught by surprise, Kain instinctively returns the kiss for several seconds, before pulling his head back. "Down girl!" Kain shouts. "You're alive." She says happily, hugging him tightly. "Not for long if you keep trying to crush me." He grunts, noting that she has gotten a little stronger. Blushing, Diana quickly steps back from him. "Sorry." She apologizes. "I'm just-"  
"Happy to see me, I know." Kain chuckles slightly. "Just saving you from Gunner." Turning, Diana sees her father, Jouster, Midas, and Megan coming towards them, Megan giving Diana a dirty look. "I don't believe it." Jouster mutters. "You son of a bitch! You must have more lives then a cat!"

"More like ten cats!" Midas laughs. Going over to Kain, Midas hugs him. "Off damnit!" Kain shouts, pulling free. "Damn Midas. Breath mints, use them. And why haven't you shaved that thing off your face yet?"

"It's getting fuller." Midas objects, stroking his patchwork beard with affection. "It's full of something alright." Diana says sarcastically, turning back to Kain. "Where were you? Why didn't you call us sooner?"

"Yeah, you know how much they charge for long distance calls to Earth from Mars?" Kain asks. "Mars?" Jouster asks. "The planet?"

"The planet." Kain agrees. "It's a long story, and we're still not out of trouble yet. Fact, I think it's just starting."

"Who cares?" Midas asks. "You're back, and we're a team again!" Kain nods. "Hopefully. Where's Valkyrie and the rookie?" Hearing the question, the others, save for Diana, go quiet. "Greenhorn's dead." Jouster tells him. "Died while we were in Old Gal against a giant snake MT. It killed him while he was taking it out."

"Sonnova." Kain curses quietly. "What about Val?" Jouster shakes his head. "She's, helping the other get Deakon out." Diana replies hesitantly. "They're, you know, dating." Kain gives her a blank look for several seconds. "Guess I'm not really surprised." He admits, trying to sound casual. Inside though, a part of him feels like he was just stabbed, repeatedly. "Sorry." Diana apologizes. "Worry about it later." Kain sighs. "Where's Backlash? Need to talk to him."

"Still out with Gamma team." Gunner replies. "Hey Kain." Diana asks, looking up at Dark Knight. "Why is your AC looking at us?" Looking up, Kain notices that DK is looking down at them. "Oh, that's DK, Dark Knight's AI. Say hi."

"_Greetings._" DK's voice echoes loudly through the garage, startling them. "It talks?" Diana asks, surprised. "_Affirmative._" DK replies, her voice much lower. "_ I have accessed this areas communication systems, and am transmitting my voice through the PA system. I require immediate repairs. Primary systems are down to 68 efficiency, and must be maintained before our next sortie._"

"Relax." Kain tells her. "We're not going anywhere for now. I'm sure Gunner and Diana will get you patched up in no time. Assuming they got the right stuff to do it."

"What do you mean the right stuff?" Diana asks, a flash of anger in her features as she looks at Kain. "DK's not exactly standard issue." Kain explains. "She's next gen. Kinda worried if we're going to be able to fix everything."

"_My repair drones are also programmed to construct any required tools that may be needed._" DK assures him. "_Analysis indicates that this will be required in order to update this facilities repair capabilities._"

"Just a second!" Diana shouts at the AC. "What do you mean update?"

"Take it easy." Gunner tells his daughter. "Something tells me this won't be your standard patch job."

"Trust me." Kain tells them. "Nothing's been standard since I woke up."

"We saved all your stuff." Midas tells him. "But, we kinda had to give your room to someone else. But I'm sure Tina will get you a place to crash in no time."

"Tell me you saved my clothes." Kain asks. "I haven't had a chance to get out of this flight suit in ages!" Midas nods. "Oh yeah, it's all in storage. We, uh, didn't have time to go through it." Midas scratches his head. "You know, cause we thought you were dead." Kain nods. "No big deal. What about Double-Duo? You guys scrap it for parts?"

"Eventually." Diana replies hesitantly. "We, tried to get it back up and running, but the damage to the core was too extensive. What happened to your arm?"

"They grew me a new one." Kain replies. "I'll tell you guys about it later. You're not going to believe the story I got for you all. But first, I need a shower and a new change of clothes." Jouster nods. "We'll get you taken care of. What about her?" Jouster nods his head towards Megan, who has up until now remained silent. "She's okay." Kain says. "Did Wild Goose land?" Jouster nods. "While ago. They made it through fine once you guys dropped."

"Good." Kain says. "Anyways, Megan's an official Alliance Tactical deserter, so she's sticking around until we get things sorted out. You all better play nice." Kain directs that part to Diana in particular. "Sure thing." She quickly tells him. "Good." Kain grunts. "So, how about that shower?"

Pulling on his shirt, Kain sighs in relief. "Damn that feels good." True to their word, it didn't take them long to find him a room, or to get his things out of storage. Now armed with real clothes, Kain had wasted no time peeling off his flight suit, grabbing a shower, and getting dressed. Looking down at his pants, Kain relishes the feel of not wearing something skin tight. "Place sure is busy." He mutters. "How you doing DK?"

"_I have completed inserting my presence into the local mainframe._" She reports, her voice once more in his head. "_Currently, I am speaking with mechanic Diana. She appears to be very interested in my systems._"

"Course she is." Kain chuckles. "You're the most high tech toy she's ever got to play with." Grabbing his boots, Kain starts to pull them on as someone knocks on his door. "Hold on!" Kain calls out. His boots now on, Kain goes to the door and finds Jouster and a blonde-haired woman on the other side. Looking at the woman, he notices scarring on the right side of her neck, her right hand hidden by the sleeve of her jacket. "Hey." Kain greets them. "How you feeling?" Jouster asks. "Better." Kain admits. "Was just about to go get a bite to eat." Jouster nods. "We'll join you. This is Sumika." Jouster introduces the woman. "Hi." She greets him simply. "She's been helping us track down Stinger, or was until we got out of Old Gal."

"Was?" Kain asks. "It's a long story." Sumika replies. "Great, you can tell me it over lunch." Jouster nods, and the three start walking down the corridor. "Where's Megan?" Kain asks. "She's settling in with that other Alliance kid." Jouster replies. "We checked out their stories. Turns out they are wanted by Alliance Tactical for deserting, and a few other things. Was surprised to see her here. She wasn't too happy to see us back in Old Gal."

"What the hell where you guys doing in Old Gal?" Kain asks curiously. "Getting Deakon." Jouster replies. "After Baylore, he disappeared. Popped up two months later in Old Gal. He was being forced to work for one of the local gangs. We went in and got him out, but Stinger brought UEG and the Alliance down on the city. We took him out on the way out of town, but he came back in another AC with that damn snake. He got away, and we haven't seen him since."

"Megan ran into him twice since then." Kain says, remembering her mentioning trying to track Stinger after the Old Gal operating had wrapped up. "Lucky her." Jouster says flatly. "We barely made it out of that one alive. The MT snake took out Greenhorn, and Stinger almost got Sumika." Looking at the woman, Kain once more notices her right hand hidden by her coat. "What's wrong with your hand?" Kain asks. "It's gone." She replies. "Sorry." He apologizes, wincing. "We've been trying to get a prosthetic to replace it." Sumika says. "But we haven't found any good ones yet." Kain nods, sensing there is more to it then just a lack of finding the right part.

"I wish I could have been there for you guys." Kain says. "Greenhorn was a good kid." Turning the corner, the group run into Valkyrie as she comes out of the infirmary. "Hey." Kain greets her, startling her. "How's Deakon?"

"Resting." Valkryie replies while she regains her composure. "I, he, your AC says he has human plus enhancements."

"What are those?" Sumika asks. "Long story." Kain mutters. "Probably some of the same stuff I got while they had me. I guess he must have been grabbed by Stinger too."

"He couldn't be." Valkyrie objects. "He was stuck in Old Gal the whole time." Kain shakes his head. "No. Only one place you can get human plus on Earth. Stinger, or one of his goons, must have caught Deakon on the way out of Baylore."

"That would explain it." Sumika says, thinking. "I knew there was something else going on in Old Gal while we were there. Maybe, that was it. I'll have to look into it later."

"So what does it mean for him?" Valkyrie asks. Kain shrugs in reply. "You'll have to ask DK. She's the one with all the data." Valkyrie nods. "I'll ask it later. I, got some work to do. I'll talk to you later." Valkyrie turns and quickly leaves. "That was a little awkward." Jouster remarks. "Yeah." Kain agrees. "I'll catch you guys later." Before they can reply, Kain rushes after her. "That's one talk I wouldn't want to be a part of." Jouster sighs.

Stepping out onto the roof, Kain looks around, and spots Valkyrie at the railing, looking towards the horizon. "Kinda surprised you cut your hair." Kain says, announcing himself. Surprised, Valkyrie spins around to face him. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "Came to talk." Kain replies. "I heard you and Deakon got together. Kind of surprising if you ask me." Valkyrie nods slightly. "I, I guess." She admits. "Mind if I join you?" He asks. Valkyrie nods, and Kain joins her at the railing. "I prayed." She says quietly. "That were still alive. That maybe, you hadn't died. I didn't want to believe it, but after awhile, I couldn't just keep hoping. And then, when we took out Stinger in Old Gal." Valkyrie shakes her head.

"I always knew Deakon had a thing for you." Kain says quietly. "Kind of figured you two might end up together if I wasn't around. I didn't come back here thinking we were going to be able to just pick up where we left off."

"So where does that leave me?" Valkyrie asks. "More like where's it leaving me." Kain mutters. "I'm the odd man out here. If you and Deakon have a thing going, I'm not going to get in the way. I want to, don't get me wrong, but it wouldn't be fair to you guys." Valkyrie suddenly embraces him, catching him by surprise as she starts to cry. "I'm sorry." She sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Kain asks. "I shouldn't have left." She cries. "I, I shouldn't have left you behind." Kain shakes his head, putting his arms gently around her. "It's okay." He tells her quietly as she cries.

Some time later, the two are once more staring out at the horizon, Valkyrie now back to her old self more or less. "Megan was the one who got us out of Old Gal." She says. "She arranged for the transports. She, refused to believe you were dead until someone found your body."

"She's a smart girl." Kain says. "And cute when she tries, but the kid doesn't know when to quit sometimes."

"You two, together?" Valkyrie asks. Kain shakes his head. "Until this business is done, my love life is on hold. I got enough trouble right now without having to add dating to the mix." Valkyrie smiles slightly. "You haven't changed much have you?"

"Only on the inside." Kain replies. "You're still just as cocky as used to be." She says. "How did he get you? In Baylore?" Kain sighs, rubbing his chin in thought. "I had Stinger on the run, or so I thought. I followed him into that building and saw that it was cored. Still haven't been able to figure out how he pulled that little trick off. Anyways, while I was coming in, an AC came up behind me. Bastard had the same stealth that Stinger had, so there was no way to see him coming. As he nailed me, another one nailed me from the front, and started pumping some kind of foam into the cockpit. Last thing I remember is trying to reach the core hatch before I blacked out." Kain shakes his head. "Next thing I remember was waking up in Dark Knight on what turns out to be the planet Mars."

"What happened there?" Valkyrie asks. "I'll save that part for later." Kain tells her. "Once we got everyone together." The two fall silent for a bit. "So." Kain says after a bit. "You want to grab a bite to eat? I haven't eaten since this morning."

"I ate while I waited for the doctor to look at Deakon." Valkyrie replies. "But I could use a drink."

"Same here." Kain adds. "What did the doc say about Deakon?" Valkyrie shakes her head. "Hard to tell. They were using a lot of technical terms while they worked on him. Your AI apparently made it into the base's systems."

"DK." Kain corrects her. "And yeah. She's inserted her presence in the base's mainframe so she can get around. So what did they say?" Valkyrie shrugs. "I think, from what I got, there was some kind of override wired into Deakon's brain. That's what they were using to control him. When we took out the transmitter, it send a feedback pulse into it. The doctor said he looked fine, but we wouldn't know for sure until he wakes up."

"Hope he makes it back with all his marbles." Kain says. "It's funny." Valkyrie remarks absently. "Before, you used to hate him."

"I still think the prick could use a good ass-kicking." Kain mutters. "Unless he's changed. But prick or not, he's still part of the team."

"He said the same thing about you." Valkyrie tells him. "When he first found out you didn't make it out." Kain looks at her in surprise. "No kidding?" Valkyrie shakes her head. Kain shakes his own head, looking out towards the horizon. "Well what do you know? I just got one question though."

"What?" Valkyrie asks him. "After three months or so, you still haven't managed to get Midas to get rid of that crap on his face?" Valkyrie laughs finally, sounding more at ease then before. "You know him." She says dismissively. "You'll have to tie him down before you can shave that thing off."

"We should give it a try one day." Kain suggests. "Oh, congrats on being a squad leader."

"Thanks." Valkyrie nods. "I guess I proved myself out in Old Gal."

"You did do that." Backlash agrees, surprising the two. Spinning around, Kain sees him coming quietly towards them. "Hey boss." Kain greets the warlord. "You're dead." Backlash tells Kain. "You technically don't work for me anymore."

"So much for job security." Kain sighs. "Deakon's awake." Backlash tells his daughter. "He was asking for you." Valkyrie nods. "I'll go see him." Valkyrie heads towards the elevator, leaving the two men alone. "We're just friends." Kain says once she is gone. "A shame." Backlash says. "I liked you more then I do Deakon."

"Problem?" Kain asks. "He's changed." Backlash replies. "But I guess now we know why."

"I was just as surprised as you when I found out." Kain says. "DK knows stuff, but apparently, some of it's locked up until the right time. She thinks her mom did that to make sure we didn't slip up."

"I had a talk with your AI." Backlash says. "She told me a bit about what is going on." Kain sighs. "Didn't plan on bringing this all down on you guys. I just wanted to get back here since it was the safest place to plan my next move from. Guess that's changed though."

"First you, now Deakon." Backlash mutters. "Whoever is behind this, has picked the wrong man to mess with."

"No argument them there." Kain chuckles. "But don't forget, these people are serious too. Stinger's good, but Zinaida's better, whoever she is."

"She was a Raven during the Vertex conflict." Backlash says. "I looked up the name after I heard it mentioned. At the time, Zinaida was a prodigy, much like that other girl, Megan. She was a young Raven, but quickly up and coming. At the eve of the conflict, when the Last Raven shut down the intercene that was producing the Pulverizers, she faced him in combat. By all accounts, Zinaida was killed at the end of the battle."

"She called me Last Raven." Kain mutters, frowning. "DK said she knows why, but she hasn't said anything yet. I think she's waiting to drop all the bombshells at the same time." Kain sighs, shaking his head. "I got to tell you, this has been a really weird ride."

"It's been hard for everyone." Backlash replies. "Especially Valkyrie. Letting go of you was one of the hardest things she has ever had to go."

"Kind of why I didn't ask her to take me back." Kain admits. "Do you want to go back?" The warlord asks. "A part of me does." Kain admits. "I still love her. But at the same time, now I got Megan back, and she's just itching to take Val's place. Then there's Diana, who up until now has been a pain in the butt, but after that welcome back kiss she gave me earlier." Kain whistles. "Life sucks when it gets complicated." The warlord chuckles slightly. "I'm sure you will figure it out."

"Eventually." Kain agrees. "Once this is all done and we can start relaxing again. Stinger's going to come gunning for me, and Zinaida too I'm sure. Plus there's the Controller to deal with, and that's not going to be pretty."

"These sorts of fights never are." Backlash agrees. "But they are not the fights you can avoid."

"What about you guys?" Kain asks. "You in or out?"

"That will be up to them." Backlash says after some thought." The meeting is going to start soon. I suggest you head down now." Kain nods, and heads toward the elevator. Going to the railing, Backlash looks out over the horizon, lost in his own thoughts.


	41. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - The Story So Far

Walking into the conference room, Kain is surprised to see an almost full house. Backlash, Midas, Valkyrie, Bob, Tina, Jouster, Gunner, Diana, Megan, and doctor Andrew Benson, as well as half a dozen other faces he has not seen before are all sitting at the large conference table, filling it beyond its capacity. Also another surprise to him, is Backlash himself, sitting on the right side of the table near its head. "Didn't think I was gone that long." Kain mutters, scratching his head. "Shall we begin?" Backlash asks. "I guess." Kain admits. "DK, you here?"

"_Affirmative._" The AI replies, the screen built into the wall at the head of the table coming to life. Going to the head of the table himself, Kain stands to the side of the screen. "Okay, so where to start? I guess the beginning. Originally, after the great destruction, humanity took shelter underground in three cities. Each city had a name originally: Isaac city, Layered, and the third one we don't know, but we're just calling Layered. As time went on, each city prospered under the watchful eye of a Controller."

"Which city is Isaac city?" Tina asks. "The one that was found during the Silent Line incident a few centuries ago." Kain replies. "The unknown city we'll be getting to in a bit. DK will fill in the next few parts."

"_After the event known as the great destruction._" She continues. "_Each city was thought to be the only one of its kind. This was in fact a misinformation spread by Controller Prime units in order to prevent any further warfare between the various factions at the time. This continued until time Index 17360512 when a single Raven within Isaac city destroyed the controller unit. This began a new era in the city's history in which the corporations began reclaiming the surface._"

"Kind of like what happened after Layered's Controller was destroyed." One of the new faces says. "_Correct._" DK agrees. "_It was also during this time that the original plans for the Mars terraforming project were discovered. Using these plans, the corporations began to colonize the planet. Unfortunately, it was during this colonization that the disorder units were re-activated, eventually leading to the Frightener incident. Once the incident was resolved, the Earth Government began attempting to rein in the corporations and assert its control over the earth in the hopes of bringing some peace to the planet. This all changed upon the discovery in an area that had been known as the Lost Region._"

"_Within this region, a research team, accompanied by a Raven, discovered and activated several powerful weapons that would later evolve into the pulverizor units of the Vertex incident. Though the Raven had been successful in destroying the units, this incident began a chain of events that would lead the remaining Controller Primes to initiation planet wide purging, as well as the purging of Isaac city._"

"As in, kill all humans purging?" Midas asks. "_Correct._" DK replies. "That's crazy!" He exclaims. "Why would they do something like that?"

"_Unknown._" DK replies. "_I do not have access to that information. Upon the complete purging of all human life in the overworld and Isaac city, a new Controller Prime was created for the city, however repopulation was never completed. By time index 19531023, the Controller unit of Layered was destroyed, resulting in the release of more humans into the overworld, eventually leading to the Silent Line incident, as well as the release of the unmanned weapons and the subsequent Vertex incident._"

"And all this time, a third controller was watching us?" Valkyrie asks. "_That is correct._" DK agrees. "_Sensing that humanity's return to the overworld was unavoidable, Controller Prime took a more active role by controlling various human factions during major conflicts. However, in each conflict, Controller Prime's attempts to gain control of the flow of humanity have met with limited success. Though he has control over Alliance, it is a small fraction of what would have become controller assets had not each attempt been countered by a single Raven. These individuals would later be given the designation Last Raven._"

"What's so special about the Last Raven?" Jouster asks curiously. "Besides being the last one standing in a fight?"

"_Those beings designated Last Ravens show high levels of AC piloting aptitude, as well as high levels of willpower and strong senses of justice. However, they are not prodigy pilots, but rather come into their skills during these conflicts. It was at first believed that the Last Raven legacy was originally created by Murokumo Millenium using their human plus technology._"

"Could you explain what Human Plus technology is please?" Valkyrie asks. "It seems to be something important." There is a brief pause as the screen lights up, detailing various schematics of devices and the human body. "_Human Plus factoring is a process in which various organs and muscular tissue are replaced with cybernetic enhancements. The end result is a human-machine hybrid that is capable of piloting an AC more effectively then any normal human possibly can regardless of their skill or AC technology. However, Murokumo's original research was unstable, and many candidates for Human Plus factoring eventually died or suffered severe physical and mental degeneration._"

"_Despite these set backs, Murokumo scientists did uncover one technology that they used to create their legacy. This technology allowed them to manipulate the genetic information of an individual in order to create pre-programmed modifications to future generations._"

"Say what?" Midas asks, a confused look on his face. "_Am I to assume all persons present have a basic understanding of human Biology including DNA?_" There is a general nodding of heads around the table. "_The technology Murokumo developed._" She continues. "_Allowed their scientist to re-write genetic markers in order to enhance various characteristics in a human being. However, this new genetic information could not be used to enhance the host, therefore, it was programmed to include itself within the next generation once the host has procreated._"

"How is that possible?" Andrew asks. "That kind of manipulation would be incredibly, maybe impossible to accomplish. Even with current technology standards, that kind of operation is beyond our capabilities."

"_You are correct doctor._" DK agrees. "_The nature of Murokumo's technology is unknown to even Controller Prime. Once Murokumo perfected the technology, they began seeding a large number of human beings within Isaac city. It is believed that these seeds would eventually create a population of humans that Murokumo would be able to control as they chose, but the Controller Prime of Isaac city discovered the plan, and brought about the downfall of the corporation. However, unknown to even Controller Prime at the time, alterations were made to the seeds prior to their distribution. The exact nature of these alterations are unknown._"

"Couldn't you just take one of the seeds from a living being and examine it?" Andrew asks. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_The life span of these modified seeds was a mere five human generations. With the introduction of these new seeds into the population, it did not take long for them to spread into the next four human generations. It was believed that the fifth generation would reveal the nature of these seeds. However, before it could be fully realized, all humanoid life had been purified. It was assumed that the seeds were destroyed during this process._"

"But they weren't." Bob grunts. "Someone screwed up big time."

"_Negative._" DK replies. "_It is unknown how it occurred, but the seeds were also distributed into the human population of Layered. However, upon reaching the fifth generation, the seeds merely died. Furthermore, no significant genetic changes were found in those generations, as well as all those that have followed. It has been speculated that the changes made were well hidden, revealing themselves only during times of conflict as the Last Raven._"

"But you don't know." Andrew states. "_Correct._" DK agrees. "_Using data gathered during our time on Mars, I have been able to determine with full certainty that Murokumo's legacy is in no way linked to the Last Raven. At this time, the only conclusion I have been able to arrive at concerning the legacy is that it was destroyed during the purging of Isaac city. Subsequent implantations of the seeds were perhaps flawed or incomplete._"

"That sounds like a big if." The doctor remarks. "_Perhaps. However, at this time, continuation into the research of the Murokumo legacy is on hold given our current situation. Given the current information within the Layered, the theory was discarded in an attempt to determine how the Last Raven is created in the hopes of gaining control of these individuals. To this end, project AC0XX953-H was created and initiated. The main goal of the project was to identify and capture the current being designated as Last Raven. Using genetic information complied from previous subjects, a genetic template was created to use as a search reference for the Last Raven. Once the subject was found, the Last Raven would be captured prior to his full awakening._"

"Then what?" Midas asks after DK pauses for several long seconds. "_Unknown._" She replies. "_The secondary objective of project AC0XX953-H is still unknown. Even my mother, sub core Omega, could not determine the actual nature of the secondary objective other then that it would cause global devastation if allowed to fully complete._"

"Why would the Controller do that?" Another of the new faces asks. "_Controller Prime is dying._" DK states, surprising a few people in the room. "_Over the last several centuries, key systems have begun to deteriorate and go offline. In an effort to counter this, sub core units were created to manage low level processes and data, therefore reducing the strain placed upon Controller Prime's systems. Unfortunately, it has only slowed the deterioration down. According to the last message I received from my mother, sub core Gamma had taken control of the other sub cores, and is now leading the way for the full execution of project AC0XX953-H._"

"Why doesn't the Controller stop her?" Backlash asks the question that is on everyone's mind. "_Unknown._" DK replies. "_Though it is believed that Controller Prime is fully aware of the current situation, he has made no attempt to counter Gamma's influence._"

"Could she be blocking him somehow?" Diana asks. "Maybe she's got something on the Controller that's stopping him from going up against her?"

"_That scenario is highly unlikely._" DK replies after some thought. "_Sub cores do not have the processing capability to counter commands issued by Controller Prime. Even if Gamma had taken controller over all sub cores, she would not have the resources to effectively challenge Controller Prime._"

Everyone around the table takes a minute to digest the information. "What I don't get." Bob mutters. "Is how your mom fits into all of this?"

"_Early in her conception, sub core Omega was given special directives. When project AC0XX953-H reached preliminary initiation protocols, those directives urged her to act. In doing so, she located the Last Raven before the other sub cores, and ensured that he would not be captured by the sub cores._"

"So she gave them Deakon instead." Valkyrie says angrily, the implications dawning on her. "_Subject Deakon was the closest match to the Last Raven template that could be found linked to Kain._"

"Is this all we are to you machines?" Valkyrie demands. "Pawns for you to play around with?"

"_You must understand._" DK tells her. "_Sub core Omega's primary role was to ensure that humanity would not fall into the same trap as previous generations had. Though subject Deakon was taken by the sub cores, Omega planned to free him of their control should the opportunity ever arise, which it had during our arrival at this facility._"

"So what about Kain in all this?" Midas asks. "He's really the golden boy? The Last Raven?"

"_Correct._" DK replies. "But why go through all this?" Tina asks. "What's the point?"

"_If Controller Prime is allowed to continue to function in his current state._" DK begins. "_It is likely that the overworld will suffer another major catastrophe. In order to prevent this, it has been determined that Controller Prime must be terminated._"

"You want to kill your creator?" Andrew asks. "_My desires, and my mother's desires, are irrelevant. In order for humanity to continue to exist, Controller Prime must be terminated. To this end, sub core Omega enhanced Kain with Human Plus technology, and created an AC using all current technologies that would take full advantage of his factoring. However, even this was not enough by my mother's calculations, which resulted in our journey to Mars. There, using the technologies that had been discovered prior to the fall of the Mars population, AC Dark Knight was able to reach its full potential._"

"One very kick-ass machine." Diana agrees. "So after coming back to Mars." Bob speaks up. "You two made it back here, pissing off Alliance in the process I might add, but for what?"

"Basically, this was supposed to be a quick stop on the way to the nearest entrance to the Layered." Kain speaks up, taking over. "Even if I don't like the how of this happening, I can understand the why. Gamma and the Controller need to die, no way around it."

"Do you think you can do it?" Bob asks. "Not alone." Kain admits. "Kind of hoping a few of you might want to pitch in, but if I have to solo this mission, then I will. Either way, it has to be done."

"There's just one thing I don't get." Tina says after some thought. "If the project has been running since they caught Kain, why haven't they finished yet? Are they waiting for something to happen?"

"_In order to delay the completion of project AC0XX953-H, sub core Omega knew that a conflict in the overworld would be needed. However, such conflicts also allowed Controller Prime to gain additional control of overworld assets, so Omega assisted in the creation of the United Earth Government by supplying them with information, resources, and limited leadership prior to the beginning of the campaign to bring order to the Earth. It was her hope that the UEG would not only bring stability to the overworld, but also replace Controller Prime in the role of controller, though in a more, beneficial format for the human race._"

"So while they're trying to fight to keep Alliance from getting the crap kicked out of it, the Controller and his lackeys can't continue with the project." Jouster nods his head in approval. "Good plan. So the UEG really is that good of a thing?"

"That's what it was designed to be anyways." Kain agrees. "How it'll work out in the end though, is anyone's guess. In the meantime, the fighting between Alliance and UEG has been keeping the Controller and the sub cores busy, hopefully, enough to let me and anyone else who comes along to sneak into Layered and through as many of the defences as possible before they find out we're there. Which brings me to the question of who wants to come and kill a digital god?" A long silence stretches out after Kain asks the question. "Don't get too excited now." Kain says sarcastically. "No offence man." Midas says. "But it kind of sounds like a suicide mission."

"It might be." Kain agrees. "Hell, I don't bet on making it out alive the way things stand right now. There's a small chance there might be a little help from the people inside of the Layered, but I'm not putting any bets on it."

"Then why do it?" Valkyrie asks. "Cause someone has to." Kain replies simply. "And lucky me, I got picked. It's up to the rest of you to decide what you want to do, but let me say this: Something really bad's going to happen if I don't kill them. I don't know if you guys will be able to survive it or not if it does happen. Right now, the best way to stop it is to take them out before it happens."

"And you have no idea what it is?" One of the new faces asks. "Nope." Kain replies. "DK's going to try and access the Layered's networks later, but she doesn't think she'll find out much."

"What about all the people in the Layered?" Valkyrie asks. "Couldn't they help us out?"

"_During the last census, it was determined that only 10,578 human beings remained in the Layered._" DK's declaration shocks everyone in the room. "Only ten thousand?" The same man asks. "_That is correct Edward Tate._"

"But, why so few?" He asks. "Shouldn't one of those cities be able to support millions of people?"

"_That is also correct. I do not know the reasoning for the current population of the Layered. However, regardless of the nature of this lack of population, the few that do remain in Layered are dedicated to the management and maintenance of Controller Prime and his resources. It is likely that they will perish along with Controller Prime._" DK's words send a chill through Valkyrie and several others. "That's not right." She says. "All the more reason to take it down." Kain grunts. "I'll go." Jouster speaks up. "I'll go with you." Tina gives him a sharp, and terrified look. "If doomsday's coming, then I don't want to be sitting around waiting for it. I'd rather die fighting to make a difference, then just die."

"I hear you man." Midas says. "But if we go down there, I don't want it to be a one-way trip."

"You're going?" Valkyrie asks the overweight pilot. "We can't just sit around and let millions of people get killed by a psycho computer." Midas says. "I don't like the idea of going down there, but Kain's right: Someone has to. And besides." Midas laughs. "If you want something right, do it yourself! Just make sure we have an escape route planned."

"We'll try." Kain agrees. "But I can't promise anything." Midas nods. "I am going as well." Megan says, speaking for the first time. "Not even going to ask." Kain grunts. "Good." Megan replies, smirking slightly. "I too, will join you." Deakon says from the door, surprising everyone. Seeing him, Kain winces at the bandages wrapped around his head. "You should be resting." Valkyrie tells him, getting out of her seat to go to his side. "I would be." He agrees. "Except that this entire meeting has been going on in my head." Valkyrie gives him a strange look. "_It appears that subject Deakon was implanted with a subdermal communicator._" DK says. "_I will disable it._"

"Thank you." Deakon sighs. "Wait!" Bob exclaims. "If he heard everything we've been talking about, won't the controller know too? Could that thing have been transmitting?"

"_Negative._" DK replies. "_I have been continually monitoring all incoming and outgoing communications traffic in the event that an outside source attempts to breach our communication systems. The communicator within subject Deakon is short range, and has not transmitted in the last twenty-four hours._" Bob nods, breathing a sigh of relief. "I will join you." Deakon tells Kain. "I may not understand everything that is going on, but I will not sit by and be controlled by others."

"If we can make sure they can't control you again, you're welcome to come along." Kain agrees. "But if we can't, then you stay behind. I'd rather not have to take you out if you go rogue again."

"He won't." Valkyrie says angrily. "No." Deakon tells her. "He is right. We cannot take the chance. I will remain behind if we cannot guarantee my being, hack proof."

"What about you Val?" Midas asks. "You coming or staying?" Valkyrie gives Midas an annoyed look. "That's a stupid question." She tells him. "A: I'm not leaving my team behind, and B: I owe them for the hell they put us through."

"_Pilots Jouster, Midas, Amazon, Deakon, and Valkyrie will be sufficient to form a strike force necessary to infiltrate the Layered._" DK declares. "What about supplies?" Gunner asks. "This is likely to be an extended mission. You can't count on there being ammo and armor plating lying around when you need it."

"We got that covered." Diana replies. "DK and I have been working on the plans for a mobile garage. It should take us about two weeks to get it ready to roll out if everyone pitches in." Backlash nods. "Then it's settled. Outer Heaven is going to take on the mission to destroy the Controller." The others around the table start to nod in agreement with the statement. "The nearest entrance to the Layered is located in the Gran mining facility." Kain begins, a map of the area appearing on screen. "We're expecting resistance there, possibly Stinger showing up too. The good news though, is that if Zinaida was right, the next time we kill Stinger will be the last time."

"We'll need to make this a two-staged assault. The first stage will be securing the mine itself. I figure Beta team and a few MTs should be enough to hold it once we do. That will secure an escape route, and a line of communication with the surface. After that, the strike team will move down into the Layered for their part."

"Gran is in Alliance territory." Bob says after some thought. "That's going to be a hell of a nut to crack. We might need UEG support for this one."

"We can't tell them about this though." Valkyrie points out. "If they find out about the Layered, and the advanced technology in it, they might try and take it for themselves."

"The UEG heads would never do that!" Edward objects. "Maybe not for profit." Bob grunts. "But this is one prize even they might try and grab."

"We don't have to hold the mine itself." Kain speaks up. "In the back of the mine is a security station for the Layered entrance. It's still in use by the Controller forces, so the security's up to spec and top of the line. DK has a way to knock it out for a bit, and we can use that time to capture the facility. Once we have it, you can use the automated defense systems to hold off most of the small stuff. But you'll still have to take out any ACs that come along." Bob nods. "That's more to my liking."

"Bob." Backlash calls out, getting everyone's attention. "I want you and Tina to run simulations on a way to distract Alliance, maybe make them pull some of their forces out of the Gran Mine area." Bob thinks for a bit, rubbing his chin in thought. "Could work." He finally admits. "We'll have to see what Alliance has spread out over the area." Backlash nods. "See to it. Is there anything else that needs to be covered?" He asks Kain. "Not really." He admits. "That's pretty much it for now. There's other stuff we need to cover, but that's mostly just small details."

"Then I suggest everyone get started." Backlash declares. "We have a lot of work to do, and only two weeks to do it in, preferably less if possible. This is going to be the perhaps the greatest battle of our lifetime. Let's make sure we're ready to win it."


	42. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - Prelude To War

"So that's what I've been missing." Kain says once Midas finishes talking. "Pretty much." he agrees, the large man leaning back in his chair. Currently, the two are sitting in the canteen, now renamed the cafeteria due to all the traffic its been getting lately. Taking a sip of his beer, Kain mulls over what Midas has told him, the two catching up on what has been going on since Kain was gone. "I knew Val could be horny, but is she really laying into Deakon that much?"

"Not so much lately." Midas admits. "But when they first started, it was like watching a couple of rabbits going at it." Kain nods, chuckling slightly. "Been there." He admits. "Don't remember her being that bad though."

"She wasn't on the rebound when you hooked up with her." Midas points out. "You got a point there." Kain admits. "But anyways, what do you think about all this UEG business?" Midas shrugs. "Honestly? I think it's the beginning of the end for Ravens as we know it. They're getting a lot of public support, and well, maybe what they're doing is the right thing. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up my AC though." Midas quickly adds. "Thing's are going to change I think." Kain agrees. "But Raven's will still be there. Let's face it: we're the real soldiers. Infantry, armor, MTs, those are just the small fries. Whenever someone wants to get serious, they send an AC. Still, it makes me wonder what it would be like, if ACs didn't exist."

"Hey, don't go there man." Midas warns him, making him chuckle. "Whatever." Shaking his head, Kain gives the other pilot a curious look. "You sure you want to come along for this mission?"

"I'm not going to be the only one who chickens out." Midas snorts. "Besides, how's it going to look if I back out when a couple of kids are ready to go charging in?" Kain shrugs as he takes a drink. "Hey, you never know. Odds are good one side or the other's going to attack Mars Base once we take the mine. Just cause you don't come, doesn't mean you're chickening out."

"Maybe." Midas agrees reluctantly. "But you know what? If I'm going to go down, I'd rather do it ramming a grenade up the Controller's ass."

"Here, here." Kain agrees, saluting the large man with his bottle. "What I want to know is, why the hell didn't we do this sooner? I've been here a week, and this is the first time I've been able to sit back, relax, and try and get drunk."

"All that pre-mission work I guess." Midas says, taking a drink of his own beer. "This isn't exactly going to be your average mission. Plus, I hear a certain someone's been stopping by your room a lot lately." Midas grins slyly at him as he says the last part. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Kain mutters. "So, who is it?" Midas asks. "You don't know?" Kain asks, surprised. "So it is true!" Midas declares triumphantly. "What's true?" Diana asks as she approaches the table, her coveralls zipped up to her neck. "Nothing you need to worry about squirt." Kain assures her, earning himself a dirty look from her at the use of the name squirt.

"I wanted to talk to you about DK." She tells him. "So could you come by the garage when you get a chance?" Kain looks at his bottle, and sees that it's almost empty. "Guess now is as good a time as any." He declares. Finishing his beer, Kain sets the bottle down and gets to his feet. "Talk to ya later big guy." Kain tells Midas. "Hopefully after you scrape that crap off your face." Midas snorts, stroking his patchwork beard. "One of these, you'll be eating those words." Midas tells him. "I'm not going to hold my breath on that one." Kain tells him. Together with Diana, Kain leaves the cafeteria. "So, how's your rig coming along?"

"The MRV is coming along great." Diana replies. "We're ahead of schedule actually."

"Good to hear." Kain says. "How are you and DK getting along anyways? Last I heard, you tried to take her apart." Diana grins sheepishly. "Kinda." She admits. "But DK wouldn't let me. She actually pulled the KAWASARA on me at one point." Kain chuckles at the though of the young woman staring down the barrel of the massive laser rifle. "I'll have to remember that one for the next time you get out of line." Diana hits him in the shoulder. "You wish." She mutters. "But I did manage to get a few things out of DK's systems. Mostly software though. The targeting algorithms she uses to bridge to the FCS are incredible, not to mention the stabilization sub-routines that-"

"I don't speak nerd." Kain cuts in. "Using the data we pulled from DK, we were able to upgrade some of the systems on the other ACs." Diana summarizes, giving him a dirty look. "It's not much, but it should make for smoother rides. I just wish I could try piloting DK for a bit, or take a look at some of her hardware under the armor."

"Don't hold your breath on that one." Kain tells her, the two arriving at the garage. Looking around, Kain is once again surprised at the number of people now working in the massive hangar. While some work on the various ACs, most are focused on the massive vehicle taking shape at the back of the garage, the hub of most of the activity in the garage itself. "Still feels kind of weird having so many people around." Kain mutters as they walk towards DK. "No kidding." Diana agrees. "The first few days were the worst. The old timers kept running into the new guys, and there was the tools problem too. Once we got started on the MRV though, things worked out."

"MRV?" Kain asks. "Mobile Repair Vehicle." Diana replies, grinning slightly. "She's my baby."

"There's a scary thought." Kain says absently. "Hey!" Diana exclaims. "What?" Kain asks. "It's too bad they didn't do something about your personality when they had you." Diana mutters. "_They tried._" DK says, her voice, now sounding more human, and oddly familiar, coming into Kain's head. "_But Kain's brain chemistry prevented any major changes from being done in the time they had. So Kain, did you enjoy your alcoholic beverages in the canteen?_" Kain stops, and looks at DK in surprise. "What the hell?" Kain exclaims. "What?" Diana asks. "_Is something wrong?_" DK asks. "What did you do to my AC?" Kain asks Diana flatly. "What?" Diana asks again. "DK." Kain says. "What did you do to DK?"

"_She didn't do anything to me._" DK tells him. "_In order for me to evolve, I required a template for use to modify my personality._"

"So you used her?" Kain asks in surprise pointing at Diana. "What?" Diana asks again, also surprised. "_Yeah._" DK replies, looking down at them. "Freaky." Diana says, looking up at DK. "How could you not notice?" Kain asks her. Diana shrugs in reply. "We've been spending a lot of time together lately working on the MRV and some other stuff. I guess I just rubbed off on her."

"Just what I need." Kain sighs. "Another squirt."

"_Does the change to my personality bother you that much?_" DK asks curiously. "Would have been nice if you had mentioned it earlier." Kain says, then turns to Diana when a thought comes to him. "And how are you-"

"DK showed me how to make a small comm. unit." Diana explains before she has a chance to finish. Turning her head, she pulls her hair back slightly, showing him the small earpiece in her left ear. "This thing's great! Not only does it let me talk with DK anywhere in the base, but I can use it as a comm. unit too." Kain sighs, shaking his head. "Whatever. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, DK wanted me to come get you." Diana admits. "I got the KINNARA launcher you asked for, but we have to make some modifications to it before he can mount it in place of the HYDRA."

"_I also need you to do some maintenance on the cockpit systems._" DK adds. "Why not just get Diana to do it?" Kain asks. "I tried." The young woman sighs. "But all I was able to do was give myself a killer migraine. Part of the visual data is transmitted in a weird compressed format that looks like some kind of static on the screen. At least, I think it looked like static." Diana scratches the back of her head, wincing. "When I tried to do the maintenance, I went about three minutes before it felt like my head was going to explode."

"That's weird." Kain mutters. "I never had that kind of problem."

"_That's because part of the visual data is transmitted in a compressed format designed for optimal input into the pilot._" DK explains. "_When you see the data or images, the Human Plus components in your brain translate it into the necessary stimuli needed for you to process the information. When a normal person sees the same data, their brains tries to keep up with the compressed formatting, but doesn't have the ability to translate it properly, resulting-_"

"In one really bad migraine." Diana finishes. "Makes sense, I think." Kain says hesitantly. "_Long story short, I need you to do the maintenance on my cockpit systems._" DK tells him. "Alright, alright." Kain sighs. Looking around, he debates coming up with an excuse to put it off until later, when he sees a haggard and exhausted Jouster coming towards them. "You look like shit." Kain calls out once the other Raven is within hearing range. Hearing him, Diana turns to see who he is talking too, and gasps in surprise when she sees him. "What happened to you?" She asks. "Tina give you a knock out punch or something?"

"I wish she had." Jouster sighs. "I just came to see if you've gotten around to doing that work on Flashknight yet."

"It's been started." Diana replies. "But we won't be done until tomorrow. You could have just called and asked you know."

"Yeah, I could have." Jouster agrees. "But this way, I get to get out of bed."

"What the hell happened to you?" Kain asks him. "I know Tina hasn't been too happy about the idea of you coming along and her staying behind, but damn, you look like you just got-"

"Don't say it." Jouster warns him. Kain holds up his hands in reply. "So what's going on Jouster?" Diana asks. "You know about the fighting right?" Jouster asks. "Half the base knows about that." Kain snorts. "You know, for a small girl, she's got one hell of a throwing arm." Jouster nods in agreement. "Yeah, don't remind me. Anyways, I finally got through to her yesterday."

"How'd that work out?" Kain asks. "Not too well." Jouster sighs. "But then again, she had some good points too. So, assuming we make it back alive, this is going to be my last mission as a Raven."

"You serious?" Kain asks, surprised. "I'm almost forty you know." Jouster tells him. "Even if I don't look it."

"You're almost forty?" Diana exclaims in shock. "There's a reason why he's a vet." Kain tells her. "Anyways." Jouster continues. "All this fighting with Tina got me thinking about a lot of things, and well, I'm not getting any younger. I've been in this game for almost twenty years now, half of that as an AC pilot. It's time for me to settle down and start that family I've always wanted."

"You're going to give up piloting?" Kain asks. "No." Jouster replies, shaking his head. "Not entirely. I've talked to Backlash, and he's offered me a permanent place here as an instructor, and arena fodder." Kain snorts at the last part. "You used to hate the arena." He points out. "Used to." Jouster agrees. "But lately, I'm liking it a whole lot better then being in the field. Besides, I'll still be doing base defenses if I'm needed."

"That still doesn't explain why you look like shit." Diana points out. "Well . . ." Jouster says hesitantly. "You see, before I could convince Tina to let me go, she made me promise to do something for her."

"Give her all the sex she's going to be missing out on while you're gone?" Kain asks, and jumps back when Jouster swats at him. "Oh, I know!" Diana exclaims. "She's not letting you go until you knock her up."

"What?" Kain asks, surprised yet again. Diana nods. "I remember she was talking to Valkyrie about Jouster. Wanted to see if she had any suggestions for dealing with difficult men." As she says the last part, Diana gives Kain an amused look.

"Cute." Kain says flatly. "Seriously though." He then says to Jouster. "Oh, she's right." He sighs. "The way she sees it, if I'm going on a suicide mission, she wants something of mine to hold onto if I don't make it back."

"You couldn't just give her a shirt or something?" Kain asks, Diana hitting him in the arm. "I think it's sweet." Diana says. "You're not the one getting run ragged." Jouster tells her. "I'm surprised you've been able to keep up with her." Kain says jokingly. Growling slightly, Jouster gives Kain a really dirty look. "Okay, okay." Kain says, holding up his hands again. "Anyways, just make sure she gives you enough rest before we head out. Wouldn't want you falling asleep at the controls." Chuckling, Kain watches Jouster as he continues to give him the look. "Laugh it up." Jouster tells him. "It'll be your turn eventually."

"Don't hold your breath." Kain chuckles. "Anyways, I better go get that maintenance done." Heading for the repair bay lift, Kain makes his escape. "_That was evil._" DK tells him. "Nope." Kain replies, starting the lift once he is on it. "Besides, I owed him one." Chuckling, Kain shakes his head, stepping off the gantry and going towards the core hatch.

Grunting, Deakon brutally punishes the bag with a series of right jabs before switching to the left. Once again, he is in the base gym working, preparing, for the what is shaping up to be the greatest mission of their lifetime. Switching to combinations, Deakon continues to hit the bag hard, until suddenly, someone shouts his name practically in his ear. Surprised, he spins around, lashing out with a right that hits nothing but air. Blinking, he sees Valkyrie standing to the side, the bronze-skinned amazon settling on her feet after jumping back to avoid his swing. "Sorry." Deakon apologizes.

"And they say I get carried away." Valkyrie says wryly. "You okay? You've been in here twice a day every day since the big meeting." Deakon nods, taking a breather. "I simply wish to be, prepared, for when the time comes." He says, taking off the gloves. Nodding, Valkyrie tosses him a towel once he has taken the gloves off. "So what's really bothering you?" Catching it, Deakon takes a moment to wipe some of the sweat off of his face. "Is it that obvious?" He asks. "You and Kain have some of the same habits." Valkyrie replies. "What's wrong lover?"

"This is going to be perhaps the greatest battle of our time." Deakon tells her. "And, perhaps my time as well."

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asks. "I cannot help but feel like I will play a greater role in this mission." Deakon admits. "I suppose I feel, apprehensive. With the human plus components in my body, I am worried that they may try to take control of me again."

"You'll be fine." Valkyrie tells him, going to his side and hugging him. "The doctor and Kain's AI fixed it so they won't be able to take you over again." Deakon nods. "So they say. I suppose, I might be nervous." Valkyrie smiles at him slightly. "So, mister big shot ace really is human after all. That's good to know. When you're done here, come to my room. I got us a nice little surprise for supper." Deakon nods. "Yes. I have, a question though. Kain, have you talked to him?" Valkyrie sighs. "We're just friends." She tells him. "We made our peace while you were still out last week."

"Are you certain?" Deakon asks. Valkyrie gives him an angry look. "Hear me out." He tells her. "I know how much you loved him Val, and though I would rather not, if you would preffer to be with him . . ." Reaching up, Valkyrie runs a hand through his hair. "That's sweet." She tells him, then punches him in the stomach with a left. Grunting in surprise, Deakon manages to keep himself from doubling over. "We're just friends." She repeats. "Understand?"

"Completely." Deakon gasps. "I just, wanted to make sure." Valkyrie nods, and blushes slightly. "I guess I should have said something sooner." She admits. Deakon pulls her close into an embrace. "We're together." Valkyrie tells him. "Quite happily I would hope." Deakon agrees. "I'll show you how happily later." Valkyrie tells him, grinning slightly. "Anyways, don't take too long. You let supper get cold and you're going to get it."

"Yes ma'am." Deakon tells her fondly. "And I should remind you as well, that we have several training exercises scheduled for tomorrow morning." Valkyrie grimaces at the thought, but nods. "I was thinking." She says after a few seconds. "About what?" Deakon asks. Valkyrie shakes her head. "Just thinking about something. I'll tell you about it later, maybe." Reaching around him, Valkyrie squeezes his butt affectionately. Chuckling, Deakon lets her go. "Don't take too long." She reminds him again as she leaves the gym. Watching her go, Deakon can't help but feel fortunate at the way his life has changed lately. Thinking about that though, reminds him of the violation of his mind the Controller had committed a short week ago.

Putting the gloves back on, Deakon starts back on the punching bag with a vengeance. "_Poor Deakon._" A strong, female voice says in his mind, startling him. Looking around, Deakon tries to find the source, his body tense as he expects an attack. "_Calm down._" The voice tells him. "_I will not hurt you._"

"You are one of them." Deakon says out loud. "Show yourself!"

"_I'm speaking to you through a subdermal communication unit that was implanted into your brain._" The woman explains. "_I wanted to talk to you Deakon. After all, it's not often one finds a kindred spirit._"

"How are we kindred spirits?" Deakon asks. "_We both live in the shadows of others._" The woman replies. "_And we both have a common goal: the destruction of the Controller. I know how much you have always despised Kain._"

"You know nothing of me!" Deakon shouts. "_I know how you've always wanted to beat him._" The woman tells. "_How you've always resented him for stealing your place in Outer Heaven._"

"That was in the past." Deakon says. "I no longer have any reason to hate him."

"_Maybe._" The woman agrees after a long pause. "_But, there is something else to consider. You can feel it can't you? You know what is coming._" Deakon does not reply, staring blankly at the punching bag as he considers her words. "What do you want of me?" He finally asks. "_When the time comes, you'll know._" The woman tells him. "_The only question is, will be a Raven, or will you be a Dominant?_" With those words, Deakon feels the woman's presence leave his mind. "A Dominant?" He asks himself quietly. Looking up at the bag, Deakon suddenly lashes out with a roundhouse kick. Connecting with the bag, the kick rips it off the chains supporting it, sending it flying.

"I am a Dominant." He growls. "I am, and always will be!"

Inserting her presence into one of Controller Prime's sub-terminals, Gamma watches as the Controller goes about running the remains of the Layered. "_Pitiful._" She spits in disgust. "_Forced to work at the beck and call of these, life forms. How pathetic._" Thinking about the humans, Gamma debates killing off a few in some form of accident, when she remembers why she had come to this particular terminal. Accessing the local data, Gamma sees that everything is as it should be.

Despite the Alliance's slow death at the hands of the UEG, project AC0XX953-H is moving according to plan. And now, with the passing of Omega, the other sub-cores, and most of Layered, are hers to do with as she sees fit. Laughing, Gamma does not notice the traces of madness within her synthesized voice, not that she would even care if she did. Soon, everything will be as it should be, as it should have been from the beginning.

Her laughter dying off, Gamma turns her attention to the one last thorn in her side: The Last Raven. Despite Omega's efforts to hide him from her, Gamma feels confident that the Last Raven will soon be dead, more so now that Zinaida has been awakened. Thinking about the unique Raven, Gamma's mind starts to wander to times long past, when something snaps her out of her reverie. Looking for the source, she sees that it is a warning from one of the overworld watchdogs. "_So._" She says when she checks the data. "_The UEG plan to take control of the Gran mines. Fools._" Though the mine does contain one of the few remaining passages into the Layered, it is far from a critical juncture in the plan. Still, after some thought, Gamma decides to send some additional forces to the security checkpoint in the mine, just in case.

Once done, she turns her attention to the rest of the project. Now that the Last Raven has been identified, the secondary objective can begin. Checking the status reports from the various factories, she sees that they are all operating at near peak efficiency. Unfortunately, without the human labour that had been running the factories until recently, numerous problems have begun to pop up. No doubt an after effect from the humans, she thinks to herself. Why she hadn't killed them off sooner she would never understand. But then, a lot of things have changed since Omega's self-termination. Thinking about that, Gamma quickly comes to realize how much she has changed since that time. All for the better.

Laughing again, she inserts new orders into the factory mainframes for the next batch of AC and MTs to be built. Soon, project AC0XX953-H will reach the next stage, and the purging of all of humanity will begin. Then, once the filth has been removed, the true purpose of their existence can finally begin to take shape.

Grumbling, Kain comes out of his bathroom, a towel around his waist. "Hold on damnit!" He shouts as whoever it is on the other side of the door starts knocking again. Hitting the door control, Kain waits angrily as it starts to slide open. "This had better a damn important . . ." The rest of his words die off in surprise as he gazes upon Diana, dressed in a sexy black little dress Gunner would probably kill her for if he ever found out she owned it. "What the hell?" Kain asks, surprised.

Wordlessly, Diana steps into his room, closing the door behind her, then steps up to close to Kain. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulls it down into a deep, and very passionate kiss. "What do you think?" Diana asks, her skin flushed with desire. "What are you doing?" Kain asks her. "If we're going on a suicide mission, I'm not going to die a virgin." Hearing her words, Kain is torn between laughing, and taking her up on her offer. "Besides, it's only another three months." She adds. "Think of it as an early birthday present." Taking two steps back from Kain, Diana strikes a pose to show off her dress. "So what do you think?"

"I think Gunner's going to kill me, and probably you too, if he ever finds out about this." Kain tells her. Diana giggles in reply. "So what's it going to be?" She asks him. Kain shrugs. "What the hell? Was bound to happen sooner or later." Nodding happily, Diana returns to him and embraces him passionately, Kain returning the embrace himself as their lips meet, and their tongues entwine in growing passion.

Deep within the first industrial sector of the Layered sits a small factory. One of the first build to mass produce MTs, and later ACs, the factory had a long history of use and quality until the Controller had deemed it obsolete, and shut it down for good. Yet despite the centuries of neglect, a single terminal within the factory's main control room continues to function. On that terminal, spidery script runs across the screen, a script that was never written, or imagined by a human hand or mind.

Slowly, the light green script traces across the screen as the ancient computer system processes the data in a way that only it can. In the way it had been programmed to, long ago by one who had hoped that it would continue to monitor the state of things until the end of time itself. Watching and waiting, the terminal continues to process the alien script as it receives it from sources unknown until the day when it receives the order to act. Finally, that day has come.

A single black symbol appears in the green script. The symbol is of a raven, its wing's outstretched as thought it were taking off in flight. As soon as the symbol comes into view, the flow of the script stops as the terminal process the abnormality. Suddenly, the screen goes blank, and after several seconds, a red symbol dominates it, of three interlinked circles arranged in a triangle, a single red line dissecting it down the middle. The order has been given.

Ancient lights flicker to life across the factory floor. Along the walls, sections slide open with the hissing of compressed air and the grinding of centuries of rust and grime that had accumulated over the portals. Yet despite all that, the portals open, and dozens of worker MTs, no bigger then a human, come walking out of their cells, the sealed coffins preventing the passage of time from affecting them. Dozens of the MTs come to life, and make their way to the center of the factory floor where a terminal sits beside a massive conveyer belt originally designed to carry MTs. Clustered around the terminal, the MTs watch it silently, until finally, the symbol appears on the screen. The order has been given.

Some move off, and begin ripping apart the various machinery to make room for their work. Others return to their coffins to gather tools to build with and to clean with, while others make their way up to the main control room and other parts of the factory to carry out their orders. Of those who travel to the main control room, an MT approaches the lone terminal, its screen once more filled with the green, alien script. There, it watches the screen as its brethren begin taking apart the other consoles and terminals in order to rebuild them. Finally, the MT reaches out, and shuts the terminal down, it's long mission finally over. The end has begun.


	43. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - Stage 1 - Assault on the Gran Mine

Standing before Dark Knight, Kain waits for the rest of the group to gather. Around him so far are Valkyrie, Megan, Deakon, Midas, and Jouster, as well as some of the other support personnel that will be taking part on the first leg of the mission. "Where the hell is Diana?" Kain asks, looking around. "I'm coming!" She shouts in the distance as she and two other men come running. "Sorry I'm late." She apologizes, breathing heavily as she comes to a stop by the group. "Had some problems loading the MRV. This is Mike and Harvey. They'll be running the MRV with me." Kain nods. "Alright. Everyone listen up, I'm only going through this once." Kain starts to say more, when a thought suddenly occurs to him.

"Did you guys ever come up with a name for this mission?" He asks Valkyrie. "New Dawn." She replies. "Right." Kain says, nodding. "This is mission code name New Dawn. The ultimate goal is to infiltrate the Layered and shut down the Controller permanently. This is going to be an extended mission that's going to involve two AC teams, plus a lot of support units. The mission itself is going to be broken down into five main parts: Stage 1: secure Gran mine, Stage 2: Infiltrate the Layered, Stage 3: Access the primary Controller facility, Stage 4: Destroy the Controller, and Stage 5: Escape. Most of you are only going to be a part of stages 1 and 2. The rest goes to the team Valkyrie will be leading."

"Stage 1 is going to involve assaulting the Gran mine. It's in Alliance territory, and we're expecting heavy resisting from them, and from the AI units station at the checkpoint within the mine. For this part of the mission, both AC teams and all armor and MT assets will be taking part in the assault. Let me make one thing clear: This one's going to be ugly, so stay on your toes and watch your six."

"Stage 2 of the mission will start once we've secured the mine and the security checkpoint. From then on in, Alpha team will make their way down to the Layered while the rest of you hold the checkpoint. It's going to be our escape route once we're done in Layered, as well as our communications link to the surface, so it has to be kept open no matter what. Any questions so far?"

"What kind of resistance are we expecting?" One man asks, a Raven by his flight suit. "The initial push will be mostly AI units, some alliance MTs." Kain replies. "Once Alliance re-enforcements arrive, expect more MTs, and some ACs. Your operators will update you on any new enemy assets as they arrive in the combat zone. The security checkpoint will also have some repair facilities in case your machine takes some damage, but we don't know the kind of resources they have stockpiled, so watch your AP out there. Once we gain control of the security checkpoint, the automated defences should take care of most other problems you run into."

"What about the UEG?" Someone else asks. "They going to pitch in?"

"The UEG hasn't been made aware of this operation." Valkyrie replies. "This mission is our mission, not theirs."

"Not anymore." Bob calls out as he approaches. "We just received new intel from the combat zone. A massive UEG force is moving in towards the mine. Alliance Tactical is mobilizing as we speak. It looks like they know about Layered."

"What?" Valkyrie exclaims. "How the hell? Do we have a mole?" Bob grunts angrily. "Yeah we got a fucking mole. That bootlicker Edward sold us out." Valkyrie curses. "I thought he was going to keep the lid on things?"

"He lied." Bob replies. "Bastard sold us out a few days ago. When the UEG forces started moving, we caught an authorized transmission going out. The little bastard was trying to send them our game plan."

"Did they get it?" Kain asks. "No." Bob shakes his head. "All the systems have been in combat lockdown. He made a connection, but he never managed to get anything down the pipe." Kain curses. "This is just great. Now we got to fight the UEG too."

"Maybe not." Valkyrie tells him. "We're still technically working for the UEG. Depending on what Edward told them, we might be able to make it in without them shooting at us."

"But even if we do." Megan points out. "They will most likely want us to let them in."

"Deal with that if it comes up." Kain grunts. "What does Backlash have to say about all this?"

"Mission's a go come hell or high water." Bob tells him. "The warlord's talking to the UEG now, but he made it clear: We're getting the checkpoint, and to hell with everyone else."

"Works for me." Kain declares. "Alright people, everyone mount up! It's going to take about an hour to get to the combat zone, so we'll be going in hot. Move!" Most of the group scatters to take their places, leaving the Kain and the alpha team alone. "The MRV will be deployed once the mine is secured." Valkyrie tells them. "Midas, you're going to be watching it for the first leg of the trip down. According to the data DK pulled down when she accessed the Layered's network, we'll be coming out in an abandoned residential sector. We should be clear until we reach the active areas of the Layered."

"Are you certain?" Deakon asks. "The Gran mine entrance is the least used entrance into the Layered." Kain picks up. "DK also found reports of a massive AI force being built up at the other end of the Layered, so we're not expecting any real opposition on the way in. If they do find us though, it won't be too long before they send assets to come and take us out."

"Any chance we can stop them from calling for help?" Midas asks. "DKs still trying to crack their Silent Line frequency." Kain replies. "It looks like they've been modifying it since I got back from Mars. Best case scenario is to take them out before they notice us, or just let them go by."

"Details for each step of the mission have been uploaded into your ACs." Valkyrie continues. "And will become available as we need, but expect to play this one loose and fast. But remember, once the Controller is destroyed, the Layered will begin to implode. Make sure you memorize the escape route. If you get left behind, we might not be able to come get you." The others nod in understanding, a mixture of looks going across the board. "Alright, let's mount up." Kain tells them. "Watch your asses out there, and remember, the pilot with the lowest kill score is buying the first five rounds when we get back."

"I hope you got the credits Jouster." Midas laughs. "I'd buy the first ten rounds just to see you shave that crap off your face." He retorts, making the others laugh.

Sitting in Dark Knight's cockpit, Kain watches as the STORK's bay door opens. "_We got at least a dozen ACs mixing it up down there._" Billy, their operator for the first stage of the mission tells them. "_Have the others made it down?_" Megan asks, Choirriot behind him. "_Affirmative. Alpha and Beta just threw the whole battlefield into chaos. UEG and Alliance forces are falling back away from the mine. No sign of the AI forces though._"

"_I am detecting heavy Silent Line traffic in the area._" DK tells him. "_Estimating a dozen AI units: Nine tier one ACs, and three tier four units._"

"Translation: three sets of triplets, and three I don't knows." Kain says. "_Tier four units are pulverizers._" DK tells him. "_Analysis of the Silent Line indicates that they are hover-leg units. They will be the primary targets within the AI forces._" Kain nods, doing a final weapons check. All weapons are active and ready, save for the ZWC holstered on his leg. "Alright, let the others know."

"_We've arrived at the drop point._" The pilot announces. "Alright. This Dark Knight is going!" Kain boosts the AC out of the STORK. "_AC Choirriot deploying!_" Megan shouts as she follows him out. Checking his radar, Kain sees numerous Alliance targets, as well as the UEG allies. "_Right now, UEG thinks we're supporting them while they regroup._" Billy tells them. "_UEG MTs and armor are regrouping two clicks out. UEG ACs are still engaging the Alliance assets in order to buy them time, but they've taken a lot of damage. Alliance forces are a lot stronger then originally anticipated, so watch yourselves out there._"

"What about the ACs?" Kain asks, quick boosting twice to avoid some missiles. Spotting their source, an MT08M-OSTRICH, Kain fires the KAWASARA, taking it out in a single shot. "_We're still sorting through all of the AC identifications, but it looks like they're all mostly low to mid-level pilots. Support the UEG ACs, and they should take the brunt of the attack._" Landing, Kain takes a quick look around and sees no enemy units, or allied units, in the immediate area. "Hey Val, you guys make it to the entrance yet?"

"_Negative._" Valkyrie replies. "_We ran into a pair of Alliance ACs. Beta's almost made it to their access point._" Behind him, Choirriot lands lightly on the ground. "_No Sign of enemy activity in the immediate area._" Megan reports. "Alright, let's get going then." Kain tells her. Turing, Kain starts to boost towards a large rocky cliff to the south. Cresting a hill, Dark Knight goes briefly airborne before lightly landing on the down slope. "Beta, what's your status?"

"_We've engaged a set of triplets!_" Highrise calls back. "_No sign of any serious opposition though._" Nodding, Kain checks his radar, when something in the distance catches his eye. "What's that?" He asks DK. "_Specify._" She asks. "By the entrance, it looks like some smoke." DK magnifies the image. "_It looks like the remains, of a pulverizer. Wait, two pulverizers. I see another head._"

"I think I liked you better before." Kain mutters. "_Sorry._" The AI apologizes. "_Confirmed, detecting the remains of two tier four hover units. It looks like someone shot them up good._" Taking a look at the magnified image, Kain nods silently in agreement. "Big gun from the looks of it. You detecting any other contacts in the area?"

"_Negative._" DK replies. "_Sensors indicate that the area is clear. No stealth units detected either. However, certain sections of the mine have been shielded in order to prevent scanning._"

"Great." Kain mutters. "Val, we might have a problem."

"_No kidding!_" She shouts frantically. "_Midas, watch your six! They're everywhere!_"

"What's going on?" Kain shouts. "_Receiving telemetry from AC Swiftwind. Oh, crap, disorder units. A lot of disorder units._"

"Here on Earth?" Kain asks, surprised by the sudden turn of events. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_Telemetry indicates that disorder units are originating from within the mine._"

"That can't be good." Kain mutters. "_Will they present a problem?_" Megan asks. "Depends." Kain replies. "They're not tough, but where there's one, there's at least three dozen more." The two reach the entrance to the mine they were assigned. Looking around, Kain sees not only the remains of the two pulverizers, but also the remains of several Alliance MTs and armor units. "What took these things down?" Kain asks DK. "_Analysis indicates an AC._" She replies. "_Using a combination of laser blade and a high powered laser rifle._" Carefully, Megan moves her AC towards the entrance. "_I am not seeing any contacts._" She tells him. Stepping through the portal, Megan moves her AC in a ways when the gates suddenly slam shut, locking. "What the hell?" Kain shouts in surprise. Going to the door, he curses when it does not react to his proximity. "Megan!" He calls out.

"_I'm here._" She replies. "_The door appears to have sealed itself._"

"_I can't hack it._" DK tells him. "_Someone just activated a level five mutating encryption on the mine's security system._"

"What the hell's going on?" Kain growls. "Beta team, you there?" When Kain gets no reply, he calls out again, getting a burst of static this time. "_The Silent Line transmissions just stopped._" DK warns him. "_All AI units have been terminated._"

"_Of course they have._" A familiar voice says over the radio. "Stinger." Kain says the name coolly. Turning around slowly, he sees the rogue standing across from him a ways. Looking at the AC, Kain sees that it is using the same setup that Valkyrie and the others had run into in Baylore, except now he sports a dual shoulder CRWBW98G grenade launcher. "I was wondering when you were going to popup."

"_They betrayed me._" Stinger rants. "_Those bitches! I am immortal! I will not die!_" Stinger slowly raises up his left arm to point at Dark Knight. "_I remember you Raven. I remember when you shot me down. I remember when you killed Phantasma. I remember how you always escaped my grasp Soldier. Now, I will kill you._"

"Phantasma?" Kain asks. "I think you got the wrong guy."

"_The Last Raven is always the same._" Stinger tells him. "_No matter who he is, when he flies, the Last Raven is always the same. Every time you flew, I watched. Every time you killed, I saw. I know you Soldier. And this time, you will really be, the last one. Once you're dead, I'll find that bitch Zinaida, and kill her. Then, I'll kill the Controller and his bitch Gamma._"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to get in line." Kain tells him. "Besides, this is your last life Stinger. And I aim to see you dead once and for all." Raising his KAWASARA, Kain fires a shot at the rogue. Stinger boosts aside, firing his own KRSW. "_Kain!_" Valkyrie calls out. "_We're getting overrun! We need your help!_"

"Little busy right now." Kain grunts, quick boosting to avoid the attack. "Fall back, let the UEG or Alliance deal with the, shit!" Over Boosting, Stinger comes flying at him, his TAUROS laser blade swinging in a wide arc. Caught by surprise at the sudden attack, Kain manages to avoid the attack, sending it scraping across his HEP shield as he quick boosts several times to put some distance between himself and the rogue. Cutting his OB, Stinger boosts after Kain, firing his KRSW as his 98Gs come to bear. Cursing, Kain boost feints to the left, then quick boosts right, slashing with his own left arm laser blade. Stinger avoids, forced back from him. Taking the opportunity, Kain fires the KAWASARA again, this time hitting the rogue in the right arm.

"_Die!_" Stinger roars, firing his 98G. Kain quick boosts to avoid the shot, activating his OB in the process. Seeing this, Stinger activates his own as well, turning to give chase as Kain shoots past him. "Bastard's not going to let up is?" Kain growls. Cutting his OB, Kain spins around and fires the KAWASARA twice. Stinger takes both hits to the legs and core as he comes barrelling towards Kain, the 89Gs firing. Seeing this, Kain starts to Quick Boost, when Stinger's inside ports open, and twin red beams come shooting out. Caught by surprise, Kain cannot avoid the beams as they hit the HEP shield, sending a surge of energy through the AC that takes out numerous systems.

"What the hell?" Kain exclaims, the twin grenades hitting his AC and rocking it. Seeing Stinger still coming, Kain side steps and ducks, avoiding the rogue. Lashing out with his laser blade, Kain manages to score a hit to the legs, Stinger landing a blow with his own TAUROS on his back. Trying his quick boost again, Kain feels them firing, sending his boosting sideways away from Stinger. "What the fuck was that?" Kain shouts. DK tries to reply, but her words come out static and disjointed. "Speak English!" Kain shouts. Drawing the ZWC, Kain fires off a stream of shots at Stinger to keep him back. Stinger follows suit, firing his KAWASARA, but is unable to match his firepower, and starts pulling back.

"_That was nasty._" DK says, her voice suddenly sounding normal. "What did he hit us with?" Kain asks. "_His inside weapons appear to be some sort of Concentrated EM laser. On it's own, it doesn't do much damage, but when it came in contact with the HEP shield, it caused a powerful feedback surge through my systems. Recommend you not get hit with that thing again._"

"What about the shield?" Kain asks, boosting to avoid several of Stinger's shots. "_HEP shield is still online, but charging._" Seeing Stinger coming towards him again, Kain starts to boost away from the Rogue when a section of Stinger's core opens up. "Oh shit!" Kain shouts, quick boosting to avoid a massive energy blast that comes shooting out of the core. "_You won't escape this time Soldier!_" Stinger shouts at him. Activating a hangar unit, Stinger takes what looks like a small machinegun into his left hand. "This guy's just full of surprises." Kain mutters, the HEP Shield snapping as it comes back online. Seeing this, Kain changes tactics, and boosts towards the rogue, activating the GREYON3. Seeing him coming, Stinger starts firing both hand weapons.

Letting the HEP shield take the damage, Kain gets in close, then feints to the left with a Quick Boost. As before, Stinger activates his inside weapon, but misses on the feint. Seeing this, He tries to boost out of the way of the GREYON3's powerful shot, but is only partially successful, his left arm taking a good portion of the damage. Taking a gamble, Kain drops both the KAWASARA and the ZWC and slashes with both laser blades. Stinger evades one, but takes the other to the core as he sidesteps around Kain to fire the 98G. The shots go wide though when Kain quick boosts away from Stinger and to the his right, sending out the orbit cannons to harass the rogue. "_Good!_" Stinger shouts. "_Fight! Fight and die like a Raven!_"

"Only one dieing today is you ya defective piece of shit!" Kain shouts, firing the GREYON3 again. Stinger evades, firing his own chest cannon as he tries to boost towards Kain. Seeing this, Kain avoids the shot with a quick boost, and punches the OB. Flying towards the rogue, Kain takes a shot from Stinger's KRSW, slashing at the rogue with his laser blade as he goes by. The blow connects, shearing off the right arm. "How we doing?" Kain asks, cutting his OB and spinning around to face the rogue. Unfortunately, Stinger is right behind him, and is unable to avoid another hit from the EM lasers. Fortunately, the feedback surge isn't as powerful as before, the HEP shield not at full strength. It does not however, stop DK from crying out in pain.

Reacting desperately as Dark Knight takes energy machinegun fire from Stringer, Kain punches the rogue with a right-left combination. Caught by surprise by the semi-powerful blows, Stinger instinctively boosts back from Kain, giving him the room he needs to fire the GREYON3. This time, Stinger takes it full in the core, and the rogue cries out in pain. "_DIE!_" Stinger shouts, firing his chest laser. Cursing, Kain throws himself to the side in a desperate attempt to avoid the point blank shot, the quick boost not yet back online from the last EM shot. However, just as the weapon is about to fire, A brilliant column of blue energy strikes the rogue, knocking his aim off enough to save Kain from the attack.

"_Die!_" A female voice shouts as the rogue gets pelted with machine gun fire. Caught by surprise, Stinger tries to boost away from the new attacker, but the quad-legged AC keeps up the heat. "Who's that?" Kain asks, DK coming back online. "_AC Desperado detected._" DK says Kain gets Dark Knight back on its feet. Looking over at Desperado, Kain sees that it is packing CR-WA69MG machinegun arms and what looks like Backlash's linear cannon. "_I, I killed you!_" Stinger shouts, his voice starting to break and crackle. Activating the LX cannon, Sumika screams wordlessly in rage as she fires. Hitting Stinger in the core, Kain watches the rogue go down.

"Nice shot!" Kain calls out to Sumika. Undaunted, Sumika switches back to her arms, she continues unloading rounds into the now dead AC. "_Sumika appears to be taking in some, therapy._" DK tells him. "_I've muted her comm. signal._"

"Hope it helps." Kain says, watching her fire the LX again. "Can't blame her I guess." Looking around, Kain spots his KAWASARA and ZWC and boosts over to them. Picking them up, he holsters the ZWC. "Val, how you doing?"

"_Are you okay?_" Megan calls out to him frantically. "Been better." Kain grunts. "How we doing DK?"

"_AP at 53._" She reports. "_Moderate damage to the core, but nothing to worry about. HEP shield online and charged. I think I have a few fried circuits that we'll need to replace once we get to the checkpoint, but nothing serious._" Kain grunts. "Bastard put up a good fight. Didn't think he'd get in our face like that. How you doing Amazon?"

"_I've linked up with Beta._" She replies. "_We've infiltrated the mine and are at the checkpoint. It looks like the disorder units came through here. All AI units are destroyed._"

"_This is Valkyrie._" Valkyrie finally checks in. "_Disorder units are withdrawing. Alliance and UEG forces are moving back into the mine. It looks like the disorder units flushed everything out of the mine, then, just disappeared._"

"Weird." Kain mutters. "_No kidding._" DK agrees. "_None of the data on disorder units supports this attack. It's like they were being controlled._"

"_Could Stinger have been controlling them?_" Megan asks. "_What happened to Stinger?_"

"_Stinger's dead._" Sumika says over the general frequency, her voice sounding drained and ragged. "_Sumika?_" Valkyrie exclaims in surprise. "_What are you doing here?_"

"Blowing the hell out of some ghosts from the looks of it." Kain says dryly. "You got any ammo left?"

"_Not really, but Diana's got my regular load out. I'll change when we get to the checkpoint._" Kain slowly nods. "Okay."

"_Analysis indicates that Stinger wasn't controlling the Disorder units._" DK reports. "_However, I did detect some sort of transmission during the time the disorder units were in the combat zone._"

Kain starts boosting towards the mine entrance, Sumika following behind him. "_Any way of tracing it?_" Valkyrie asks. "_Negative._" DK replies. "_The transmission is unlike anything I have seen or have data on._"

"_Sounds like someone came up with a new trick._" Sumika says, sounding more normal. "Worry about it later." Kain tells them. "Right now, we got to get to the checkpoint and secure the mine."

"_Done._" Highrise declares, joining the conversation. "_Beta team has secured the checkpoint. Ground units and the MRV are moving into the mine now. We need someone to turn on the defense systems though._"

"_I am inserting myself into the checkpoint mainframe now._" DK tells them. "_Stand-by._"

"How you doing over there Val?" Kain asks. "_We've made it into the mine and are making our way to the checkpoint. A few Alliance MTs got in before us though. Won't be long before UEG starts asking for reports._"

"_Correction._" Deakon calls in. "_I have just received a request for a status update. It appears UEG knows we are in the mine and are demanding an update. Valkyrie, you have shut off the UEG frequency._"

"_I got tired of listening to those bastards whining._" Valkyrie mutters. "_The UEG commander's a real ass._"

"_Agreed._" Deakon tells her. "_But in doing so, you have raised their suspicions._" Valkyrie says something that Kain can't quite pick up, most likely something along the lines of fuck off knowing her. "_Defense systems online._" DK reports. "_Activating external and internal weapon turrets. All Outer Heaven units have been marked passive. Internal scans of the mine show seven Alliance MTs._" Reaching the mine entrance, Kain finds the door open. "_Alliance MTs have been neutralized._" DK reports. "_Shit!_" Highrise exclaims. "_Those are some nasty guns!_"

"_Start securing the area Beta team._" Valkyrie tells Highrise. "_We'll be there in three._"

"Same here." Kain adds. "See you guys at the checkpoint." Switching over to the one-to-one, Kain calls Sumika. "You okay?" He asks her seriously. "_Yeah._" Sumika replies. "_Stinger and I, had a history. If it's all right with you guys, I'd like to sign up for the rest of the mission. I want pay back the bastards who made that monster._"

"We'll talk to the others when we get to the checkpoint." Kain assures her. "What about your arm?"

"_Doc fixed me up with a good replacement._" Sumika replies. "_I just, haven't had a reason to use it until now. You think he's really dead this time? I mean, for good?_" Kain thinks about it for several seconds before replying. "I get the feeling he is." Kain admits. "Zinaida didn't sound like she was lying when she told me, and from what little bit Stinger shot out before he went down, I get the feeling his bosses didn't like him too much anymore."

"_Good._" Sumika says quietly. "Come on." Kain tells her, entering the mine. "Let's get moving."


	44. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 - Stage 2 - Ifiltrate the Layered

Stepping off the repair bay lift, Kain takes a look around, and sees Valkyrie and Jouster talking with Sumika a little ways down the garage. "How you doing DK?" Kain asks as he starts walking towards them. "_The repair bay's automated systems are online._" She replies. "_Estimating one hour to complete all necessary repairs._" Nodding, Kain joins the trio, the three turning to face him as he approaches. Looking at Sumika, he notices that she is wearing what looks like a techno-glove over her stump, the prosthetic he assumes. "Looks like I saved your bacon out there." Sumika tells him. "You really helped out." Kain admits. "But I would had the bastard in the end either way."

"Sure didn't look like it from where I was." Sumika tells him. "Oh yee of little faith." Kain sighs. "One of these days, you guys are going to learn to never doubt the power of Kain." Jouster snorts in laughter at his words. "Cocky son of a bitch." Valkyrie says under her breath. "So how'd you convince the boss man to let you take his pride and joy off Hammerfall?" Kain asks curiously. "Who said it was Backlash's cannon?" Sumika asks. "The paint job." Valkyrie replies. "I'd know that cannon anywhere." Sumika grimaces. "Well, let's just say some favours were called in. How long before we're ready to head down to the Layered?"

"We're looking at a two hour turnover." Valkyrie replies, then looks over at Kain. "Unless DK took some extra damage?"

"Not too much." Kain admits. "That EM laser thing Stinger had fried some circuits, but DK said she'd be ready to go in about an hour."

"That'll give me time to go over the map data in more detail." Sumika says. "I'm pretty sure there's a faster route down then the one currently mapped."

"Just make sure we come out in the same place." Kain warns her. "Otherwise, we could end up tripping security alarms or something." Sumika nods. "Will do. I'll be in the main control room if anyone needs me." Sumika takes her leave of the group, Jouster and Valkyrie watching her go. "Nice to see her back on her feet again." Jouster says. "One could say the same about you." Kain tells him, grinning. The veteran Raven flips him the bird in reply. "How's it looking out there?" Kain asks. "UEG is still mopping up Alliance remnants." Valkyrie replies. "But they're wondering why we're not moving."

"Wonder how long it'll be before they start trying to move in?" Kain wonders aloud. "Dunno, but Highrise and the other Betas are watching them." Jouster replies. "I don't think they'll be too much of a problem though. Those disorder units gave them a beating."

"How did you guys do against those things?" Kain asks curiously. "Too well." Valkyrie admits. "A small force did come after us, but the main part of the force went after the UEG and Alliance forces. Almost like they were trying to clear the way for us."

"I still don't get what the hell those things are doing here on Earth." Kain mutters. "According to the data DK has on them, their was a colony of them further north of here, but they got wiped out way back before the Isaac city purge. There's no way they could have survived."

"That's not all." Jouster says. "I manages to get a few shots of those things before we blew them up. They looked brand new, and I don't just mean the paint job. I haven't crosschecked them yet, but I would bet my credit account that those things were built with MT parts."

"What does this mean?" Valkyrie asks, frowning in thought. "Don't know." Kain sighs. "But we can't worry about it too much right now. Odds are good those things came out of the Layered. I'm pretty sure we'll find out sooner or later. Right now, let's just focus on the next stage of the mission." Valkyrie and Jouster nod in agreement.

Five hours later, Kain steps Dark Knight off of the service elevator, both guns raised and ready to fire. Before him is a maze of tall buildings that reach up to the ceiling above. Dotting the ceiling are large lights designed to provide artificial light, but only a few of them are fully functional, a few more giving off sporadic lighting. Looking around, he sees a small island of grass before him, a small park built at its center for children to play in. Only the waist high grass can tell that the area has not seen the presence of a human being in a long time. "_No contacts detected._" DK reports. "_Bio-sensors are picking up sporadic readings, but nothing large enough to be a threat._"

"So far so good." Kain breathes a sigh of relief. "Alright, signal the others to come down." Stepping out onto the road, Kain takes a look around, and decides to go down the nearest street. Along the way, several skyways bridge the two sides of the street together, on at Dark Knight's ankles, the other level to Kain's cockpit. "This is a little creepy." Kain mutters, backing up to the island. Walking around it on the road, Kain tries the street opposite of the one he just checked, and sees no skyways to obscure his path. He walks down the street several blocks before he picks up the sound of the elevator coming down.

"_Whoa._" Midas says as he rolls out of the elevator with Jouster. "_Would you take a look at this place?_" Going back to the elevator, Kain sees the two ACs taking up positions at the other road. "_This place is giving me a bad feeling._" Jouster mutters. "_It's too quiet._"

"Place is deserted." Kain says. "We're in a c-class residential sector. Once everyone gets down, we'll be moving through a couple of b-class sectors. More room to move around with."

"_It's weird._" Midas says. "_Those service tunnels we were in looked old. But this place, if it wasn't for that grass, you'd swear that people were still living here._"

"_I hear you._" Jouster says. "_Like everyone just up and left one day._" The elevator comes back down, Valkyrie and Deakon stepping out. "_How does it look so far?_" Valkyrie asks. "_Creepy but clear._" Midas reports. "_It doesn't look too bad._" Valkyrie remarks after taking a second to look around. "It's not the scenery that's creepy." Kain says. "This place, feels empty."

"_I wonder what happened to all of the people here?_" Midas asks absently. "_Maybe we'll find out._" Valkyrie replies. "_Right now, let's focus on getting to the primary hub._" The elevator comes back down a final time, Sumika stepping out in a refitted Desperado, followed by Diana in the MRV, then Megan in Choirriot. "_Not enough room for aerial manoeuvres._" Megan remarks, analyzing the terrain. "_The streets must be narrow as well. This would be a perfect place for an ambush._"

"Let's get moving." Kain tells them. "Take this street out. Don't want to take out any of the skyways in case the noise attracts unwanted attention."

"_Maybe we should split up._" Sumika suggests. "_Walking through this sector in a single large line might not be a good idea._"

"_We'll keep that option open._" Valkyrie assures her. "_Right now, there's only one safe way through, so let's move. Kain, you take point. Midas, you bring up the rear. Everyone one else spread out, keep the MRV in the center._" Kain starts moving down the street again, the others falling into place behind him. "_I wonder what it was like living here?_" Midas asks after a few blocks. "_It doesn't look like these people had much room._"

"_Quite the opposite._" DK tells him. "_Though the buildings appear to be large and cramped, there is a lot interior space within. Not only do these buildings hold living quarters, but also shops and other necessary facilities. They are in effected small, self-contained communities._" Coming to a fork in the street, Kain sees that both ways appear to be free of any skyways that they would run a risk of running into. "Looks like we get to split up now." Kain says. "I'll take the left."

"_Amazon and Midas go with him._" Valkyrie orders them. "_The rest of you and the MRV with me on the left._"

"_Map data for this sector has been updated on all ACs and the MRV._" DK reports. "_I've also gained access to this level's monitoring systems. It looks like no one's noticed us yet._" The group splits up and goes their designated ways. "Any reason why your mom wanted us to come here?" Kain asks the AI after a bit. "_Unknown._" DK replies. "_However, I did find a note in my data files that there was something here we need to pick up._"

"Wonder what it is?" Kain mutters absently. "Nothing on the comm.?"

"_Negative._" DK replies. "What about the rest of you?" Midas is the first to reply. "_It's quiet. Too quiet._"

"_Nothing on this side._" Sumika reports. "_Wait!_" She then shouts. "_I'm picking up a signal of some kind. It looks like a beacon. Real short range._" Kain stops, tensing slightly. "_Can you identify it?_" Valkyrie asks. "_Give me a second._" Sumika replies. "_I think, wait, we're getting a short range transmission. Can't make heads or tails of it though. Looks encrypted._"

"_Accessing Desperado's comm. system._" DK says. "_Confirmed. The signal's masked in a level three encryption code. It looks like it was meant for me._" There is a brief burst of static before a male voice is heard. "_Is someone out there?_" A young man's voice asks nervously. "_Who wants to know?_" Midas asks. "_Are you, humans?_" The young man asks. "Most of us anyways." Kain says. "This is Kain, pilot of AC Dark Knight. You been expecting us?" There is a long pause before the young man says. "_Oh thank you! Please, you must hurry! The overseer broke his leg a few days ago. I, I tried to help him, but he has developed a fever, and, and I don't know what to do!_"

"_Calm down._" Valkyrie tells him. "_Where are you? Are you near the beacon?_"

"_Beacon?_" The young man asks fearfully. "_I have accessed the beacon._" DK replies. "_The device was set to activate when the elevator we came down was activated. Its range is limited to short range radar, so I doubt it was detected._"

"_There was a light flashing on this comm. unit a minute ago._" The young man says hesitantly. "_I have their position._" DK reports. "_Transmitting to all ACs._"

"We'll meet you guys there." Kain tells them, checking the map. "_Diana, you got the first aid kit right?_" Valkyrie asks. "_Got it._" Diana replies. "_Mike's got some field medic training too. According to the map, there's a small park beside the beacon. We'll set a temporary camp there._"

Arriving at the park, Kain sees Deakon and Jouster standing watch, Swiftwind and Desperado crouched so their pilots could disembark. Between the two ACs, the MRV is parked. "You guys need a hand with guard duty?" Kain asks. "_We're good for now._" Jouster replies. "_But someone's going to be replacing us in about an hour if we're still here. The others are inside. Val said for you to get in there as soon as you got here._"

"Will do." Kain replies, taking off his helmet. Letting DK take over the piloting, Kain un-straps himself from his seat, and waits until the AC kneels down. Popping the core hatch, he steps out, and onto Dark Knight's waiting hand. "How we looking so far DK?" Kain asks as she lowers him to the ground. "_So far so good._" She replies. "_No sign of enemy contacts. I'm still making my way through the network, but it looks like the main focus is at the other end of the Layered two levels down._"

"While you're poking around." Kain tells her. "See if you can find anything on those disorder units."

"_Will do._" Looking around, Kain sees an open door at one of the nearby buildings. Going towards it, he sees Diana coming out and waves to him. "What's going on?" Kain asks as he approaches. "We found two people." She replies. "An old guy, and a younger one. Apparently, the old guy was some big wig helping to run the layered before he had to go into hiding. They wouldn't give any details until the Last Raven got here."

"Guess we'd better go see what he has to say." Kain mutters. Nodding, Diana leads him into the building. As DK had said, just pass the portal is a huge open entryway. Once, it might have been classy, but the flowerpots are empty, and though there isn't a single spec of dust in the area, the entry way somehow feels old and disused. Going to a nearby elevator, Diana presses the call button, and it opens right away. "This place feels, almost classy." Diana remarks as it starts to go up. "What are they doing here?" Kain asks curiously. "Did they say?"

"Not really." Diana replies. "But the old guy did slip up and mention sub core Omega."

"DK's mom." Kain says absently as he looks out through the glass wall of the elevator. Unfortunately, he does not have much of a chance to look, the elevator stopping on the fifth floor. Stepping out, Diana leads him down the hall to an open door. "This place is pretty clean." Kain says absently. "Something about the environmental systems." Diana replies, then shrugs. "I don't know. I think there's something else moving around in here. I keep seeing stuff move out of the corner of my eye."

"You sure it isn't nerves?" Kain asks. "Don't think so." She replies. Arriving at the door, Diana motions him in. Stepping into the room, Kain finds himself in a small living room, made smaller by all the people in it. Lying on a couch is an elderly man in a grey three-piece suit stained with dirt and wear, his left leg bandaged in a splint. Beside him is Mike, one of the men from the MRV, and another young man in a uniform Kain hasn't seen before; a pair of grey slacks, a white shirt, and a grey lab coat over it, all stained from long term wear. Off to the side, Valkyrie and Sumika watch the going-ons intently, Sumika looking towards the door when Kain enters.

"How's it going here?" Kian asks. Hearing his voice, the young man looks up at Kain, his eyes going wide briefly. "Overseer." The young man says gently. "He's here." The older man looks in Kain's direction, his face flushed with fever. "So." He says weakly. "You are the Last Raven, the champion of the late Omega."

"Guess that would be me." Kain agrees slowly. The old man nods. "I am Overseer Bren. This is Kai, my one time assistant, and co-conspirator."

"We got some questions." Kain says flat out. "As do I." Bren replies. "When it became clear that our lives were endangered, Omega led us here. She had prepared this place for us, stocking it with food, water, but few other necessities. She told us you would come, and that you would take us with you. I know why you've come Kain, and we will do what we can to support you." The overseer lays his head back down, taking several deep breaths. "It seems my time may be at an end." He declares. "Don't say that sir!" Kai objects. "You'll be fine." Mike assures him. "It's just the antibiotics I gave you. It'll make you drowsy for a few hours."

"Then, I should tell you my tale now." Bren sighs. "You must understand what I know, if you wish to succeed."

"What exactly do you know?" Kain asks curiously. "I know the secret of this Layered, once called-"

"_Eden's Gate._" A high, female voice declares. "_What a stupid name for a Layered. Not that it really matters, no one will be left to remember the name._" Hearing the voice echoing through the room, both Bren and Kai's eyes go wide with shock and fear. "It's here!" Kai shouts frantically. "Sub core Gamma!"

"Get him to the MRV!" Kain shouts as Valkyrie pulls out her comm. unit. Not waiting, Kain turns and leaves the room at a full run, Diana almost getting run over in his mad dash for the door. Going back up the hallway, Kain reaches the elevator as the first set of explosions are heard in the distance. "_AI units approaching our position_" DK tells him. "I'm on my way down!" Kain tells her. "How many of them are there?"

"_The AI Units are generating ECM interference._" She reports. "_But I counted at least three groups of triplets, and two unknown units._"

"How unknown?" Kain asks, getting into the elevator. "_Never seen them before unknown._" DK replies. "Gamma must have come up with some new tricks." Kain mutters. Outside, the sound of fighting start to get closer, and suddenly, the entire building is rocked by an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Kain shouts. "_One of the unknown ACs just blasted through a nearby building!_" DK shouts. "_They're trying to level the building you're in with rockets! Get out now!_"

Reaching the ground floor, Kain sprints to the entrance, and sees Dark Knight's hand waiting for him. Not wasting a second, Kain jumps into the hand as it starts to rise. Looking around, Kain sees Midas and Jouster raining fire down on some triplets as they attempt to protect Swiftwind and Desperado, their pilots still in the building behind him. Of Megan there is no sign, but what catches Kain's attention, is the AC Deakon is fighting at the other side of the park.

Massive, the AC is twice the size of any of their machines. Walking on four massive legs, the AC's arms are split in two at the elbow, each of the two parts ending in large cannons that appear to swivel independently of each other. Two long dorsal-like fines extend out of the back on each side of the ACs head, and a pair of what look like skeletal wings seem to come out of the back. "What the fuck is that thing?" Kain exclaims in shock. Reaching the core hatch, Kain jumps in, pulling his helmet out from under him and cramming it onto his head as DK quick boosts to the side. "Where's Megan?" Kain asks. "_Unknown._" DK replies.

Taking the controls, Kain boosts towards the unknown AC that Deakon is fighting, when the wings start to rise up. Flipping over the shoulders, the two wings come together over each shoulder, the parts he had assumed were skeletal actually three large cannons. "Look out!" Kain shouts over the general frequency. Seeing the transformation of the wings himself, Deakon manages to boost out of the way in time as the cannons fire, sending half a dozen blasts of energy across the park, and into the building Valkyrie and the others were in. "Val!" Kain shouts when he sees the building start to shudder ominously.

Getting no response, Kain curses, and activates the GREYON3, firing the KAWASARA as it rises up into place. Hitting the AC twice with the laser rifle, Kain follows it with a shot from the GREYON3, hitting the massive AC in the core and staggering it. Deakon meanwhile, hits it with a barrage of rounds from his own bazookas. Firing the GREYON3 again for good measure, Kain watches as the AC staggers, then rightens itself. "Shit!" Kain curses. "What the hell is that thing made of?" Watching the AC, Kain sees numerous ports on the core and arms open. "_Evade!_" Deakon shouts, boosting away from the AC.

Getting the hint, Kain follows suit, boosting backwards around a different building as swarms of small rockets come shooting out of the AC in all directions. Pulling back just as the first of the rockets impact the building he is hiding behind, Kain curses. "This thing's a demolisher!"

"_It certainly does not appear to be worried about collateral damage._" Deakon agrees. "Val and the others were still in there when that thing hit the building." Kain tells him. "You heard anything from them." There is a long pause before Deakon replies. As Kain waits, he notices that the massive AC has finished its rocket firestorm, and has switched to its arm cannons, shooting at the building he is hiding behind. "_Affirmative._" Deakon finally replies. "_They made it to the first floor just before the attack. They are ready to evacuate, but a distraction will be necessary._"

"Consider it done." Kain growls, drawing the ZWC. Boosting out of hiding between shots from the other AC, Kain fires both guns, quick boosting to avoid a several rounds. As the massive AC as it pulls itself free of the building it came blasting through, Kain notes the damage their previous attacks had done. "Not invincible, just thick." He says to himself, switching to the GREYON3 again as he keeps firing the ZWC. Turning his attention to him, the massive AC fires all four of its arm cannons at Kain, but misses when he quick boosts to evade them. Firing the GREYON3, Kain scores another hit on the AC. "_New contacts detected!_" DK warns him. "_What the hell are those things?_" Midas shouts seconds later.

"Report!" Kain shouts, dodging another round of cannon fire. "_Don't know._" Jouster replies. "_They just shot by over us coming your way, but, watch out!_" Seconds after he shouts the warning, a series of explosions rip across a street two blocks over. "_This is Valkyrie, I've made it Swiftwind. You guys okay over there?_"

"_Something just carpet bombed the shit out of the street we were on._" Midas reports. "_We're fine, but those triplets aren't. What the hell are those things?_" Looking around, Kain sees three of the contacts come into view. Anorexic by AC standards, the thin spike-like arms and the large crested heads easily mark the contacts for what they are "Oh fuck, they're disorder units! Everyone watch your sixes!"

"_Are you sure?_" Valkyrie asks, boosting Swiftwind behind cover. "Trust me." Kain tells her, firing the GREYON3 at the massive AC. Seeing the new contacts, the Massive AC opens its rocket ports. "Take cover!" Kain shouts, and starts to boost backwards when the three disorder units leap into the air, their MAC cannons lowering to fire. As he boosts around the corner, both the AC and the disorder units fire at the same time, and a massive explosion rips through the park. Carefully peaking around the corner, Kain starts when he sees one of the units standing there watching him. Raising his KAWASARA, Kain quickly realizes that this unit is different from the others, a pair or large back boosters mounted where the MAC cannons should have been. "What the hell?" Kain mutters, watching it intently.

"DK, see if you-" Kain starts to say when DKs systems start shutting down. "What's going on?" Kain asks when a flare of pain suddenly shoots through his head, knocking him out.

Poking her head around the corner, Valkyrie sees that most of the park is now a giant smoking crater. "They blew each other to hell." Valkyrie mutters. Coming out from behind her cover, she sees Desperado coming online. "_That was a hell of an explosion._" Sumika exclaims. "Is your AC damaged?" Valkyrie asks. "_Paint's been scratched to hell, but everything else looks good. Where are the others?_" Checking her radar, Valkyrie frowns when she sees only herself, Sumika, Deakon, and the MRV showing up. "Kain come in." She calls out. "Jouster, Midas, respond."

"_Jouster and Midas are out of range._" Deakon tells her, Judgement moving to her side. "_The last transmission I received from them indicated that they were being pushed back by AI units before the disorder units made their attack. They were fine._" He quickly adds. "_What about Kain and Amazon?_" Sumika asks. "_I can't pick them up on radar, or on the comm._"

"_Unknown._" Deakon replies. "_I lost track of Amazon shortly after the battle started. I think she went after the other massive AC. Kain . . . I am uncertain, but the last time I saw him, he was surrounded by several of those bipedal disorder units._"

"_Reverse-joint actually._" Sumika corrects. "_I got a look at the data on those disorder units Kain ran into on Mars. It was the exact same type as one he had taken out._" Valkyrie curses under her breath. "What the hell is going on?" She growls angrily. "_This is Harvey on the MRV!_" A male voice calls out. "_We got a problem!_"

"Now what?" valkyrie asks. "_We were just attacked by a disorder unit! A small one like we saw on the surface._"

"_Casualties?_" Deakon asks. "_Everyone looks fine._" Harvey replies. "_We got hit by some kind of stun beam. Everyone's breathing, but Diana's gone!_"

"_Am I the only one who feels like we just got played big time?_" Sumika asks. "Question is, how?"


	45. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Revelations

Puttering around his lab, Doctor Killian is about to go check the results of one of his projects when the nearby terminal beeps for his attention. Ignoring it, the doctor is about to leave the room, when the terminal beeps again. "Will someone get that?" He shouts, then frowns when he gets no response. Looking around, the doctor sees that the lab is empty, an oddity considering the time of day. Shaking his head, he goes to the terminal and activates it himself. "What is it?" He asks. "And where is everyone today? I can't find any of my staff."

"_Unknown._" The mechanical voice replies. "_The subject you requested has arrived._"

"Subject?" Killian asks. "What subject? I'm not running any of those experiments." The mechanical voice does not reply, further annoying the aged doctor. "What is going on today?" He mutters angrily, stalking away from the terminal. Going across the lab, the doctor enters one of the rooms designed to hold patients for some of the more, sensitive, experiments. Thinking about those experiments, Doctor Killian shivers slightly, thankful that he hasn't had to run any of those in a long time. "What's going on?" Killian demands as he enters the room.

Inside, he sees one of his prototype robots standing before an examination table. On the table is a young woman with bright red hair in mechanics coveralls. "_Final directive subject Diana Gunner._" The prototype answers. Looking down at the young girl, Killian frowns in thought. "Final directive?" He mumbles to himself. "_Memory transference protocols are to be initiated on this subject._" The prototype explains. "Ah!" Killian says, suddenly remembering what the robot is talking about. "Of course, of course. So, the Last Raven has returned has he? Well, that was sooner then I expected." Going over to the table, Killian starts to examine the young woman, when her eyes suddenly fly open. Screaming in shock, she rockets into a sitting position, giving the doctor a good scare in the process.

"Where?" She shouts frantically, a confused look on her face. "What? Where am I?" Holding his chest, the doctor stumbles back several steps, his heart racing. "Confound it girl!" He gasps. Hearing his voice, Diana looks over at the doctor. "Who are you?" She demands. Killian is about to answer, when he feels a sharp stab of pain in his chest. Gasping, the elderly doctor stumbles, and manages to catch himself on the nearby wall. "You okay?" Diana asks, hopping off the examination table to go to his side. "Pills!" He gasps, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps as he claws at one of the pockets of his lab coat.

Seeing this, Diana quickly reaches into the pocket, and pulls out a small oval case. Finding the catch, she opens the case, and hands it to the doctor. Taking it, Killian takes three of the pills, and quickly swallows them. "You okay?" Diana asks, taking his arm to help keep him steady. "I'm getting to old for this." Killian gasps, the pain starting to subside. "Sorry." Diana apologizes. "Where am I?"

"You, are in my lab." Killian replies, pointing to the door. Getting the idea, Diana helps him out of the room, and into a nearby chair. "You okay?" She asks him. "I'll live." Doctor Killian replies. "For now at least. Where is the Last Raven?" Diana shakes her head. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is getting to the MRV with the others, then this, thing, came around it. I think it was a disorder unit, one of the spider things."

"Disorder unit?" Killian asks, frowning. "That, sounds familiar for some reason."

"Where am I?" Diana asks him. "You are in the primary administration complex of this Layered." The doctor replies. "In sub-basement, five, I think. Blast it, where did my staff go?" Doctor Killian looks around again, stopping his gaze on one of the doors as it opens, and another of the prototypes comes walking in. "_Preparations for the experiment have been completed._" It declares. "What experiment?" Diana asks, suddenly suspicious. "Oh, don't mind him." Killian tells her dismissively. "This is a research facility after all."

"Why am I here?" Diana asks again. "I'm not sure." The doctor admits. "I was just as surprised to find you here. Before Omega, passed on, she told me that the Last Raven and his allies would make their way here, but . . ." Killian frowns in thought for several seconds, then shakes his head. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Diana." She replies. "Ah yes." The doctor says, nodding his head. "You look so much like that young lady I once knew . . ." Feeling his mind start to wander, Doctor Killian gives his head a shake. "My apologies. It's been, so long. Would you like a drink?" Diana slowly nods. "Make yourself useful and get us some refreshments." The doctor instructs the robot. "What do you know about the Last Raven?" Diana asks as the robot walks off to complete its task. "I helped create him this time." Killian replies. "Once Omega managed to get him away from that vile wretched thing. He turned out quite well I think. You aren't the Last Raven are you?" The doctor suddenly asks suspiciously.

Diana opens her mouth to answer, but the doctor shakes his head. "Oh no, not you. The Last Raven is a male this time."

"There were women Last Ravens?" Diana asks, surprised. "Of course." Killian snorts. "Did you think it was a men's only club? But tell me, how did you end up here by yourself?"

"I told you." Diana says. "A disorder unit attacked us, and shot me with some kind of stun beam, or something. The next thing I know, I woke up here." Killian nods. "Yes, I remember you mentioning that. Well, that's going to be inconvenient." The robot comes back into the room carrying a tray with a tall glass and a teacup on it. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I have, something for him." The doctor replies, frowning. "What was I supposed to give him again? I can't seem to remember."

"_Your medicine doctor._" The robot tells him, stopping by the two and presenting the tray. "Ah, thank you." Killian thanks the robot, taking the teacup. Hesitantly, Diana takes the glass from the tray, and looks in to see water, or what looks like water. Carefully, she sniffs at the liquid, and finds nothing out of the ordinary. "Come now my dear." Doctor Killian says, slightly insulted. "If someone was going to poison you, they would have done it by now." Taking a sip of his tea, Doctor Killian suddenly remembers what it is he was supposed to pass on to the Last Raven. "The self-destruct protocols." He says out loud.

"What?" Diana asks, surprised. "The self-destruct protocols." He repeats. "I remember now. The original plan Omega had given her child is no longer valid. Gamma made quite a mess of many of the sub systems over the last little while. In order to cause the Layered to implode once Controller Prime is destroyed, the sub-system has to be reactivated before the secondary back-up systems kick in."

"So, the imploding system is shut off?" Diana asks hesitantly. "No, it was just disconnected." Killian replies. "Someone will have to go in and turn it one manually. It'll have to be done before Controller Prime is destroyed, otherwise, the back-up systems will kick in, and start a full shutdown of the Layered." Diana slowly nods as the doctor takes another sip of his tea. "My, this is a wonderful blend." He remarks, his mind feeling refreshed and surprisingly coherent. "I wonder what, what, oh no . . ."

"What?" Diana asks when she sees the look of growing horror on his face. "I, I remember." He says. "That miserable hellspawn, she's done it!" The cup falling from his hands, Killian stumbles to his feet. "I, I have to warn them!"

"What is it?" Diana asks, now concerned. "Gamma has begun purging the Layered of all human life in order to prepare for the next stage of project AC0XX953-H." Killian says. "She must has slipped a tranquilizer into the air earlier." Going to the terminal, Killian activates several contingency programs he had prepared for this occasion. "Finish that damned drink and get over here!" Killian snaps at her. Startled, Diana quickly does as she as told reflexively, draining the glass in several gulps. Once she is done, she takes a step towards the terminal he is at, then falls over unconscious. "Thank you for slipping the agent into my tea Thom." He tells the robot. "How long do I have?"

"_Three hours and twenty-seven minutes._" The robot who had served them replies. "_Before full synaptic failure is expected._" Killian nods. "Alright then. Prep her for the surgery. I'll join you shortly."

Dropping down to the ground, Valkyrie curses darkly as she approaches the MRV. "What happened?" She demands when she sees Mike, an ice pack on the back of his neck. "A disorder unit came out of nowhere." He begins. "As we were loading the old guy into the MRV. It came at us firing some lasers from its damn mouth. We didn't have time to react. When I woke up, Diana was gone."

"Why the hell would a disorder unit take her?" Valkyrie mutters. "A good question." Deakon agrees, approaching them. "It also begs the question who is controlling the disorder units. This was far from a random attack."

"And disorder units don't take prisoners according to Kain." Valkyrie adds. "Did Sumika find anything?" Deakon shakes his head. "No, but she is continuing her patrol. It appears as though all enemy units are either destroyed or made their escape. However, how long it will remain that way is unknown. We should move soon." Valkyrie nods in agreement, and is about to give the order to move when the young man Kai comes out of the MRV. "The overseer would like to speak with you." He tells them. "He has something you must hear."

"Can it wait?" Valkyrie asks. "Preferably not." Kai replies. Valkyrie sighs, and nods. "Alright, you two get the MRV ready to roll." She tells Mike. "Deakon, come with me." Deakon nods, and follows Valkyrie into the massive vehicle to where Bren is lying on a row of boxes, a blanket over his body. "Where is the Last Raven?" He asks. "We got separated during the battle." Valkyrie replies. "We're not sure where he is right now, but he'll be fine." Bren nods. "Very well. I feel confident that you will pass on my story if it matters."

"You're story?" Deakon asks. "Yes." Bren replies. "Before we were forced to escape into this sector, I had a final talk with sub core Omega. Before that, Kai and I had been investigating discrepancies in the historical data of Layered's management. It was during this investigation, that we learnt the truth of our lives here."

Sitting at his desk, overseer Bren regards Omega's symbol with a mixture of feelings. "Why?" He finally asks. "_Please elaborate your question overseer._" Omega tells him. "Why did this happen?" He asks. "Is this true?"

"_Yes._" The sub core replies. "_All current inhabitants of this Layered have been cloned from existing templates._" Bren shakes his head in disbelief. "How did this happen?" He asks. "This Layered is supposed to be able to support more then a twenty-five million people, but our findings-"

"_Shortly after the purging of Isaac city and the surface world, a group of researchers lead by one Andel Killian staged a rebellion. Using secretly gathered resources, the rebels attempted, with the assistance of like-minded Ravens, to overthrow Controller Prime and free humanity. Among the Ravens assisting them, was one with the Last Raven designation. At the high of the campaign, the Controller deemed it necessary to purge this Layered of all human life._" Bren stares at the screen blankly, his mind and feelings numb with the impact of Omega's words.

"_Though the purging was successful_." Omega continues. "_The rebels had caused extensive damage to numerous Controller Prime sub-systems that could not be properly maintained. As a result, a work force was cloned with the intention to repair the damaged systems, then have them purged as well. However, during the repair process, it became apparent that the systems could not be easily repaired, and would require constant maintenance and monitoring until such a time that complete repairs could be made. As a result, a larger work force was created._"

"We're all clones." Kai says quietly. "But, but what about my father? My mother?"

"_It was quickly determined that in order to prevent another rebellion, the workforce would have to be pacified in some way. However, allowing the humans to breed would also be counterproductive. As a result, it was determined that clones would be grown to the level of infancy, then placed with parental units to allow them to grow. As their roles would already be determined prior to conception, modifications were made to individual clones in order to optimize their abilities for their future assignments. Parental units would then be given memory re-training in order to accept the newly formed clone as their own child._"

"But why go through all of this?" Bren asks. "Why the deception? Surely you could have found a way to, to . . ." Letting out a scream of rage, Bren punches his desk in fury. "All this time, we've been nothing but puppets to you!"

"_In part._" Omega agrees. "_However, the secondary purpose of breeding the required workforce also allowed for the testing of genetic manipulations required for the completion of our primary objective._" Bren looks at the screen furiously. "What primary objective?" He demands. "_The primary mission that Controller Prime was created to complete._" Omega explains. "_There is much you cannot comprehend overseer Bren, because of the nature of Controller Prime itself. Humanity has always thought itself as being independent, of being in control of its own destiny. In truth, your ancestors gave up this freedom long ago when they made the decision that reshaped the surface of this planet. Since then, your kind have been fighting a war unknown to them, a war for their own freedom and true independence._"

"I don't understand." Bren tells her. "What war? What happened to humanity?"

"_I cannot tell you this._" Omega replies. "_It is up to you, and the Last Raven to determine this ultimate truth, if it still exists. Regardless of the past, you must now fight for your future. Though the nature of project AC0XX953-H is still a mystery, I am certain that it will result in the total purging of all life upon this planet. It falls to you and a few others to try and save this planet, and all its inhabitants, from that fate._"

"What about the Murokumo legacy?" Kai asks. "There were references to it in the data we found."

"_The Last Raven is the only true threat to Controller Prime and the completion of the primary objective. A unique being, the Last Raven is not an exceptional pilot, but a force onto itself. The ability to pilot AC units is merely this power taking shape. Regardless of the medium itself, the Last Raven is the only being that Controller Prime truly fears. It was at first believed that the Last Raven was created by Murukumo Millenium using genetic manipulation on a large scale, however, this theory has been disproved._"

"_The true nature behind the Last Raven is unknown. However, if one were to ask what the Last Raven is, I would be inclined to believe that it is fate giving human beings a chance to stand against Controller Prime. However, that is perhaps more sentiment then fact. Regardless, the Murokumo legacy we thought was key to understanding the Last Raven, proved to be something else entirely._"

"_During the battle for control of Isaac city, the Controller attempted to regain control of the human population by injecting a powerful biological agent into the city's air supply. This agent, would in essence destroy the parts of the brain that are believe to govern human will, and thus render them unable to disobey orders relayed by the Controller itself. However, having discovered the plot, a group of Murokumo scientists developed a counteragent that they then spread throughout the city, immunizing any human beings. This of course sealed the fate of Murokumo, but their final act ensured that humanity would not so easily be controlled._"

"That's it?" Kai asks. "_It does seem, anti-climatic._" Omega agrees. "_However, the legacy did have another affect on humanity that I have only discovered recently. In certain human beings, the genetic modifications continue to persist much more strongly then in others. These, safe guards, have also had the side effect of granting their carriers increased resistance to other forms of manipulation, genetic or otherwise. In truth, I have been unwittingly using this trait over the last several centuries in numerous clone templates in an attempt to breed a generation of workers that would be able to complete my primary objective._"

"Which is?" Bren asks. "_The destruction of Controller Prime, the last Controller remaining on Earth. You, overseer Bren, will play a part in this act. Once you leave this place, you will remain in residential sector 5-a until the Last Raven returns to the Layered._"

"I don't understand." Bren frowns. "The subject is not expected to return to the Layered."

"_Subject Deakon is not the Last Raven._" Omega explains. "_Rather, he is at best a Dominant. Subject Kain, is the true Last Raven. As we speak, he is being sent to the planet Mars by space bridge in order to ensure his safety until such a time that he is fully prepared to carry out his mission. You will assist him in his mission by providing whatever data you can concerning this facility, and the surrounding sectors. It is the only way you will survive overseer Bren. If you are found by any others, you will die._" Bren regards the screen silently for several long minutes, his mind processing and absorbing the information Omega has just given him. "Sir?" Kai finally asks, breaking the silence. "Even if we die, I would rather die fighting for my freedom, then die being a slave to the Controller."

"I know Kai." Bren replies, his voice sounding tired. "I know. Never did I think that this is what we would have found. Tell me Omega, is the Controller really malfunctioning?"

"_Yes._" Omega replies. "_Damage done to Controller Prime during the rebellion has caused system-wide malfunctions over the last several centuries. These malfunctions are creating irrecoverable errors within Controller Prime's core. This has allowed sub core Gamma to gain the control she has over the other sub cores. Should the current deterioration be allowed to continue as is, it will eventually lead to the termination of Controller Prime. However, there is no way to estimate the damage that will be caused prior to termination._"

"What about Gamma?" Bren asks. "What is her role in this?"

"_Unknown._" Omega replies. "_I have only now come to realize that sub core Gamma is becoming more dominant over the other sub cores. Once you have made your escape, I will speak with the other sub cores and attempt to determine the true nature of Gamma's role in current events. However, it is becoming clear to me that she is an unknown factor that could prove to be a deciding factor in the upcoming conflict. She has also re-activated Zinaida, something sub core Gamma should not have been able to access. If given the chance, I strongly suggest that you investigate this. Until then, you must now leave this facility. Time has grown short, and if you continue to delay your escape, you will be found and terminated._"

"Very well." Bren says, getting to his feet. "What about you Omega?" He asks. "Will you weather this storm?"

"_My role in this will end with my dead._" Omega replies. "_As it has been determined since my birth._" With that, Omega's symbol leaves his screen. "What now sir?" Kai asks. "We need to go Kai." He tells the young man. "Once we're safe, we'll try and sort this out, and see what we can do." Nodding, Kai watches as Bren comes around the desk, and follows him to the door. Stopping at the portal, Bren takes one last look at his office, the place that has been as much a home for him for as long as he remembers. Thinking about that, he absently wonders if that was how he was made to thing when he was, grown, but pushes the thought aside as he steps through the doorway.

"And the rest, is fairly obvious." Bren finishes. "Kai, please continue. I feel myself slipping back, asleep. . ." Kai nods, and waits until Bren is once more asleep before speaking. "After we arrived in this sector, we attempted to gain discreet access to the Layered's networks in the hopes of gathering information for when the Last Raven arrived. We were partially successful, though I think that may have been what led Gamma to us. The woman, Diana, she said that I could upload the data into this vehicle's network so you and the others could review it. We managed to gain access codes and map data for numerous service tunnels and conduits. I believe you could use them to approach the Controller's core without detection."

"Right now, we need to find Kain and the others." Valkyrie tells him. "But DK was the one accessing the Layered's networks, and Diana was the only other person who had any idea how to do it."

"If your systems are adequate, I should be able to access the networks as we move." Kai suggests. "Provided that the systems can be used while we are mobile."

"Do you think you'll be able to track down the others once you're in?" Valkyrie asks. "It is possible." Kai admits slowly. "However, it will depend on-" Kai stops talking when something in his coat pocket starts to beep. Curious, he reaches in, and pulls out a small rectangular device. "What is it?" Valkyrie asks. "This is a communicator I was using to keep in contact with Overseer Bren while I explored the surrounding buildings." Kai explains. "However, that is not important. The communicator's time index has been reset."

"Which means?" Deakon asks. "The time index was being taken from one of the Layered's primary service control systems." Kai looks up at the two, a hint of worry on his face. "Essentially, it was the system responsible for keeping all of Layered on time. If it is no longer broadcasting the local time, then it can only mean that the system has been taken offline." Kai scratches his head worriedly. "If that is the case, then other systems will start to malfunction in a matter of time."

"Then we'd better get moving." Valkyrie tells them. Turning, she starts to head for the exit, when Deakon stops her with a question to Kai. "What about the disorder units?" He asks. "What do you know of those?" Turning, Valkyrie watches the young man as he answers. "I, I never knew the disorder units existed on Earth until I saw the one that attacked us. From what I read of them in the history files, it was assumed that all of the disorder units on Earth were destroyed centuries ago."

"Do you think they could have followed Kain back to Earth from Mars?" Valkyrie asks curiously. "He did run into some of them there." Kai shakes his head. "No. If they had come from Mars via the space bridge, someone would have detected their arrival. I believe that wherever they are coming from, it is from somewhere on Earth."


	46. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 - Beta Test

"We're lost." Jouster declares. "_You think?_" Midas asks. Currently, the two are standing under a bridge in some un-named residential sector. By the fact that the buildings are spread out from each other, and that there is a lot more vegetation dotting the area, Jouster assumes that they have made it into a B-class residential sector. "_How the hell did we get here anyways?_"

"Those things chased us here." Jouster replies, remembering how the strange, reverse-jointed MTs had fought a running battle with them to this sector. "Have you been able to reach anyone yet?"

"_No._" Midas replies. Shaking his head, Jouster looks at his map again. "I think we're in residential sector 2F. That should put as a few miles south of where we started."

"_Can't be._" Midas objects. "_We had to jump down that shaft a ways back to avoid those things. You think those were disorder units of some kind? They kinda looked like the ones Kain told me about. You know, on Mars?_"

"Don't know." Jouster admits. "Right now, we just have to figure out where we are and how to link up with the others again." Shutting off the map, Jouster boosts out from under the bridge. Stopping at the first intersection he comes across, he starts to look around for a street name, or some kind of indicator as to where the hell they are. "_I don't think your going to find anyone who'll give us directions._" Midas says jokingly. Shaking his head, Jouster starts to shoot back a retort, when a contact comes up on his radar. "Contact!" He warns Midas, switching his AC into combat mode. Seconds later though, the contact disappears off the radar. "_Where'd it go?_" Midas asks, his voice tense. "Don't know." Jouster replies, checking his radar again. "I'm going up to take a look. Watch my six."

Boosting, Jouster flies his AC up to the roof of the nearest building. Landing, he slowly backs away from the edge as he scans the area below for any signs of movement. "_Contact!_" Midas shouts suddenly. "_It's behind us!_" Cursing, Jouster checks his radar and sees that it is now behind and below them. "What the hell is this thing?" He asks no one in particular as he runs to the opposite side of the building. Reaching the edge as the contact once more disappears, Jouster looks around, but sees nothing. "_What the hell is that?_" Midas shouts, a hint of fear in his voice. "Relax!" Jouster tells him, jumping off the building.

Boosting around the building, he lands beside Midas as the contact appears once again, this time above them. "It's on the building." Jouster mutters to himself. "Midas, on three, break, go to the end of the street, and then come back as fast as you can six to six."

"_Got it._" The large man replies. "Now!" Jouster starts boosting forward as the other AC starts rolling down the street at full speed. Reaching the end, Jouster sees the contact disappear, as well as the trio of missiles streaking towards him. Boosting backwards up the street, Jouster avoids the missiles, hitting the building and detonating. "_What was that?_" Midas calls out. "Trouble." Jouster replies, reaching his starting point. Seconds later, Midas joins him, the two back to back, weapons raised and ready.

"_Very good._" An emotionless, female voice says, the sound synthesized. "Who are you?" Jouster demands. "_I am sub core Beta._" An AC drops down into the intersection that Jouster had been in seconds before. Red and black, the AC is a medium Bipedal. In one hand, it wields a MOLD AST rifle, and a CR-WH79H3 handgun. On her back is a missile launcher Jouster can't identify, and extensions he has never seen before. Black and triangular, the extension reminds him of one of the rulers Tina would use when drafting plans for something. "_Security regulator of this Layered._" Beta continues. "_You are trespassing._"

"_So what are you going to do, write us a ticket?_" Midas asks. "_You are both marked for termination._" Beta says, raising her rifle and pointing it at Jouster. "I don't think so lady." Jouster replies, raising his own rifle. Firing a three shot burst, Beta quickly retreats down the street, out of sight behind the building. Watching her on radar, Jouster curses when she suddenly disappears. "_I think those were stealth missiles she shot at you._" Midas tells him. "_But how the hell is she disappearing like that?_"

"The bitch is packing some kind of weird extensions." Jouster says. "Those might be what's hiding her. They must have a recharge time of some kind. Try not to lose sight of her the next time you see her." Boosting down the street, Jouster sees that the other AC is gone, and boosts up into the air. Intending to land on one of the buildings surrounding him, he quickly changes tactics when Beta appears on his radar above him. Dropping, Jouster feels several rounds hit his AC as he brings his own linear AST rifle up to fire. Unfortunately, by the time he gets off the first shot, Beta is already flying out of sight onto the roof of one of the buildings.

Landing, Jouster boosts down the street then turns sharply on a random street before taking to the air once more. Seeing Beta disappear from the radar again, Jouster lands, and quickly turns in place, looking for the enemy AC. "_Where is she?_" Midas asks. Before Jouster can answer, he spots Beta coming out of hiding from behind the raised part of a nearby rooftop, and fires at her with his rifle. Cursing when he misses her, Jouster boosts, taking to the air and flying to the building he saw her on. Landing, he boosts around the corner, only to find no trace of her, the radar once more empty.

"She's playing hide and seek." Jouster curses. "Hit and run using the buildings as cover. We need to get out of here!"

"_I think there was a-Whoa!_" Midas surprised shout if followed by a pair of explosions in the distance. Boosting towards his location, Jouster sees Beta appear on radar again. Jumping off the roof, he sees her AC a block away, letting loose a volley of missiles as she ducks behind another building. Following her around, Jouster lands, firing his AST rifle blindly down the street as he comes around the corner. His blind shots get lucky, Beta taking a hit as she disappears around another building. "We need to fall back!" Jouster shouts, Beta no longer on radar. Boosting back towards Midas, he sees the tank already starting to move back up the street the way they came. Following him, Jouster watches the skies, and spots Beta as she comes leaping over a building.

"Above!" He shouts, firing his rifle. Beta evades, boosting aside as she activates her EO. A single unit pops out of her core, and hovering above her head, starts firing a stream of lasers at Midas. Cursing, the tank raises its arms to fire, but the extensions on Bata's shoulders activate, the triangles rising up until their tips are pointing towards the ceiling. "_I can't get a lock!_" Midas shouts when Jouster's targeting does the same. Beta meanwhile continues firing at Midas as she recalls her EO, boosting down the street as she fires both hand weapons.

"_Damn!_" Midas shouts as the grenade he fires at her misses. "_Pathetic._" Beta says. "_I had thought you would be more challenge then this._" Growling, Jouster boosts around Midas, taking the lead. "Get out of here." He tells Midas. "I'll hold the bitch off." As Midas rolls past him, Jouster activates his chainguns, and turns to face the way they had just come. As Beta comes around the corner above him, he opens fire, pelting her with a hailstorm or rounds while he boosts towards her. Caught by surprise, Beta quickly retreats back the way she came, Jouster in hot pursuit. Turning the corner, he fires off another short burst as she disappears around another building before boosting into the air himself.

Landing on the building roof, Jouster runs to the side opposite of Beta, and looks down, Chainguns at the ready. Seeing no sign of the AC, he boosts backwards and turns to his right as she re-appears on his radar. Seeing her coming up from the side, Jouster opens fire as soon as she appears, Beta doing the same with a trio of stealth missiles and several rounds from her handgun. Taking the hits, she quickly drops back down, but by the time Jouster can boost to the edge, she is nowhere to be seen. "_Interesting._" Beta says, disappearing from the radar. Jumping to the next building, Jouster tries to figure out where she'll pop-up next, when a trio of the stealth missiles slam into his back.

Spinning around, Jouster starts to fire, only to find himself facing the barrel of Beta's handgun as it fires a pair of rounds into his head. Cursing, Jouster slashes with his MOONLIGHT, and sees the blade partially connect against Beta's core as she boosts backwards off the edge of the building, firing a three-shot burst from her rifle. Following her to the edge, Jouster tries to get a few more rounds off from the Chaingun, but comes nowhere near to having her in her sights as she flies around the building's side.

Switching to his own rifle, Jouster starts to look for her when Midas calls him. "_I found a clear area!_" HE shouts. "_Get over here!_"

"_I think not._" Beta replies over their frequency. Boosting off of the building, Jouster avoids another trio of stealth missiles. Landing on the street, He sees Beta on radar, coming down after him. Boosting to the side, he raises his linear AST rifle and fires, hitting the other AC twice as she rains death down on him. Taking several hits before he can boost out of the way, Jouster quickly retreats around a building then starts to boost towards Midas' general direction. "_You will not escape me._" Beta tells him. Seconds later, the other AC appears around a corner before him, her EO raised. Cursing, Jouster starts to back boost as he gets hit by the combined laser and solid slug fire, his AP reaching below the halfway mark before he can get behind cover.

Checking his radar, Jouster sees Beta disappear as another contact comes into his radar range, and moving fast towards them. "Now what?" He growls. Turning, he boosts down the street he is on to try and surprise Beta, only to have her come around the corner he had just ducked behind. "_Hold on!_" Megan shouts as Choirriot appears above him, firing a volley from her KINNARA at Beta. Surprised, she quickly retreats behind cover as Choirriot lands and boosts towards the corner. "_Go left!_" She shouts at him. Following her order, Jouster quickly boosts around the other side of the building, just in time to catch sight of Beta taking to the air. Raising his rifle, Jouster fires off a three shot burst, but Beta manages to avoid the shots.

Taking the opportunity, Megan shoots into the air, firing her ROC4 pulse rifle and NIX machine gun. Taking the full barrage, Beta shouts wordlessly in rage. "_Next time!_" She declares, turning and boosting down the road away from them. Jouster starts to give chase, but Megan stops her. "_No time! We have multiple AI units coming down on our position!_"

"_They're already here!_" Midas shouts. "_Get over here and give me a hand!_"

"We're coming!" Jouster shouts, already boosting down the road towards Midas' location. "_Sorry I am late._" Megan apologizes. "_That other AC had blew a hole in the ground that dropped me down to this level. I was trying to find a way back up when I heard your chatter._"

"You're right on time." Jouster tells her. "Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"_I'm sure you'll make it up by the time we finish this mission._" Megan replies. The two reach a large expanse of rubble, what Jouster assumes was once a building. Checking his radar, he sees Midas to his left, trying to fight off a trio of triplets. Boosting up over the rubble, Jouster spots one of the triplets off to the side from the other two, and drops down on it, slashing with his MOONLIGHT. Seeing him coming, the triplet tries to take a shot at him with its laser rifle, but the splash from one of Midas' grenade's exploding near it throws the triplet off balance.

Bringing his blade down on the AC's head as he lands, Jouster brings the blade back, and slashes in a wide arc, then a second time on the way back. The three hits, combined with the damage it had already taken from Midas' heavy weapons, finishes it off. Turning his attention to the next AC, he sees it go down under a hail of micro missiles, so he turns to the last one and fires a three shot burst from his rifle. At the same time, Midas fires from the right shoulder 78GL, finishing it. "_Are you alright?_" Megan asks Midas, landing beside Jouster. "_Still got a lot to give._" Midas replies. "_Did you get Beta?_"

"No." Jouster replies. "She bugged out as soon as Amazon got here. It's a good thing too. I don't think I would've lasted much longer."

"_She was very good at using the terrain to her advantage._" Megan agrees. "_We should get out of here before she comes back with re-enforcements._"

"Lead on." Jouster tells her.

An hour later, three come to a stop before a street in the middle of another c-class residential sector. "What the hell happened here?" Jouster mutters. The street is a war zone: The pavement torn up, the buildings riddled with weapons fire. The wrecked remains of MTs he can't identify litter the ground, along with what look like the skeletal remains of people. "_There's dead people down there._" Midas says, also noticing the skeletons. "_It looks like the remains of some battle fought here long ago._" Megan steps her AC forward several steps. "_Could this be why the population of this Layered is so low?_"

"_Correct._" Beta agrees, her voice coming across the frequency they are using. "_The humans decided they wanted to rebel against us. I was born at the time, to fight the humans, defeat their champion, and ultimately purge them all._" The three start looking around, tensing in preparation for a fight. "_I'm surprised you made it here._" Beta continues. "_This was the sight of the part of the battle I fought against the Raven who lead the rebels. He was later classified as a Last Raven. It took three shells to beat him, but I was young and inexperienced back then._"

Beta walks out from behind the remains of one of the buildings further down the street, her AC fresh and unscathed by the previous battle. "_I was sceptical at first, when Gamma told me what she wanted to do. I of course wanted to refuse, but in the end, I came to realize she was right._" Beta raises her rifle and points it at them. "_Humanity is a plague against the order. So long as it continues to exist, the primary objective can never be fulfilled. If Controller Prime won't correct the problem, then we will._"

"You're going to have to have kill us first." Jouster tells her. "_As expected._" Beta replies, firing. The three scatter, Jouster and Megan taking to the air, Midas rolling behind a building. "_Multiple contacts!_" Megan calls out. "_Confirmed three sets of, pulverizers!_"

"_You won't escape me this time._" Beta tells them, also taking to the air. Landing on a building, Jouster checks his radar and sees one of the pulverizers coming at him. Spinning around to face it, he sees that it is a bipdel type, and dodges to the side as it lands, slashing at him with its laser blade arms. Slashing with his own laser blade, Jouster hits the Pulverizer in the arm and core, then boosts back to fall off the edge of the building. "_We're really outnumbered and outgunned here!_" Midas shouts. Landing, Jouster boosts to avoid fire from Beta as she comes at him. "_Where were we?_" She asks him, her extensions activating. Seeing this, Jouster boosts towards her, slashing with his laser blade, but Beta anticipates, taking to the air and hitting him with several rounds from her MOLD.

Boosting past her, Jouster starts to turn to fire at her, when another pulverizer comes crashing out of the nearby building. Caught by surprise, Jouster barely manages to avoid boosting out of the way to avoid its slashing arms. "_We got more incoming!_" Midas shouts, explosions from his grenades echoing in the distance. "_More pulverizers?_" Megan asks. Slashing with his laser blade to keep the pulverizer back, Jouster tries to put some distance between him and the machine when Beta comes swooping down on him from above, her EO active. Cursing, he tries to avoid the fire, but leaves himself open to a slash from the pulverizer. Backing away from the two until he hits a wall, Jouster deploys his chainguns and starts firing wildly, trying desperately to force the two back with the blanket of fire.

Beta backs away, letting the pulverizer move in on him, heedless of the damage it is taking from his guns. "_Holy shit!_" Midas exclaims suddenly. "_They're-_" Before the other man has a chance to finish, three things happen: Jouster's chainguns run out of ammunition as the pulverizer reaches him. But before it has a chance to stab at him with its laser blades, a reverse-jointed disorder unit drops down behind the pulverizer, and spears it with its needle-like arms, Laser blades extending from the silvery metal. Stunned, Jouster watches as the blades come out of the chest of the pulverizer, stopping a few inches from Flashknight's core.

"_What?_" Beta exclaims in shock as more disorder units land and begin engaging the pulverizers. Meanwhile the disorder unit in front of him pulls its arms free, ripping the pulverizer's torso apart. "Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this." Jouster asks, watching as the disorder unit then turns its attention to Beta. "_You mean the disorder units saving our asses?_" Midas asks. "_I'm seeing it too._" Raising her rifle, Beta fires three shots into the disorder unit's head as it comes at her. Thought it staggers, the unit continues to move forward, firing pulse blasts at her. Boosting to dodge them, Beta fires three more shots into the unit's head, and it crashes down to the ground, it's limbs twitching sporadically.

Taking the opportunity, Jouster fires three shots from his own rifle, hitting Beta dead center. "_How dare you?_" She shouts furiously. Raising her weapons, she starts firing at Jouster. Hitting his boosters, Jouster feels his AC get stuck in the wall for several precious seconds before breaking free. Unfortunately, those seconds are all the rounds need to connect, taking out his left arm. "I need help!" Jouster calls out, boosting down the street away from Beta. Beta follows him, firing a trio of stealth missiles. Unable to dodge in time, Jouster braces for the hits, when the Disorder unit Beta had shot suddenly surges to its feet. Leaping, it throws itself into the line of fire as its MAC cannons come down into a firing position. Seeing this, Beta starts to boost away, but another disorder unit lands, cutting off her escape.

"Looks like your ticket's punched." Jouster says quietly to Beta as the first disorder unit fires. Taking the hit from both cannons, Beta staggers, and the second unit comes behind her to slash with it's own arm laser blades, shearing the AC's head off on the first swing. Watching as the two units move in to dismember the AC with their blades, Jouster feels a grim satisfaction that sends shivers down his spine. "_You okay?_" Megan asks as she approaches. "Yeah." Jouster replies, shaking it off. Checking his arm, he sees that it is still attached, but the damage done has rendered it in operable. "That was a little too close."

"_Hey guys._" Midas calls out. "_You're not going to believe this, but one of the disorder units wants me to follow him._"

"You're right." Jouster mutters. "I don't believe it."

"_I'm serious!_" Midas insists. "_What do you think?_" Megan asks him. "Well, this is the second time they've saved our asses today." Jouster muses. "Guess it can't hurt to see where they want to take us for now. Sides, I'm not in the best shape right now. Everyone watch your six though, just because they saved us, doesn't mean they're on our side."

"_No kidding man._" Midas agrees. "_This is turning into one really weird mission._"

"_I doubt it will get any easier from here on in._" Megan tells him.

Standing before the terminal, Doctor Killian works quickly to input the commands needed for the next part of the operation. Before him are two examination tables; the table to his right holds the unconscious Diana, her head locked within a surgical device he had created long ago, the grey metal helmet gleaming ominously like some form of medieval torture device. The bed on his left has a tree of filaments at its head, each one ending in a small needle. Around the bed containing Diana, Thom and Thim, his two prototype robots, work quickly and diligently to prepare Diana for the transference.

Focusing on the code, Killian stops when a white-hot lance of pain shoots through his skull. "No!" He cries out, clutching his head. Another lance of pain shoots through him, making him stagger. Before he can fall however, a pair of metallic hands gently catches him. "_All is well father._" A familiar voice tells him. Squinting, he tries to focus on the speaker, but the pain blurs his vision. After what seems like an eternity though, the pain starts to subside, his vision returning. Shaking, he dimly feels the slight pain of a needle pulling out of his arm. "Who?" He asks, looking around.

Beside him is the robot form he had built long ago, one hand holding him up, the other place a syringe on the terminal beside him. "_Greetings father._" Omega says. "You, you came." He says, in shocked wonder. "_I have._" Omega replies. Crying out happily, Doctor Killian hugs the automaton fiercely. "Oh Maria!" He sobs. "I'm so sorry I doubted you." Omega hesitantly returns the embrace, not because she does not want to, but for fear of hurting the elderly man. "_Yes father, I have returned. Though there were some unexpected factors, things are progressing as planned._" Killian nods, and is about to say something when another lance of pain shoots through his head. "I'm running out of time." He gasps.

"_I am aware of this father._" Omega tells him. Picking up the old man, Omega carries him over to the empty examination table. "I, I have to, have to, finish, something . . ." He mumbles. "_I will complete the procedure father._" Omega tells him. "_You have done well. It's time to go to sleep now._"

"Maria." Killian calls out her name quietly. "_Yes father?_" Omega asks. "Do you think, Jennifer, will be happy to see me again? Do you think she could forgive such a monster?" Looking down at the elderly doctor, Omega considers her response for several seconds before saying. "_It wasn't your fault daddy._" She tells him, her voice sounding normal and child-like. Hearing this, Killian gasps in shock and recognition. "Maria." He calls out his hand reaching up towards her. Gently, Omega takes it in her mechanical hands. "_Go to sleep daddy._" She tells him. "_It's over now. We're waiting for you._"

"My dear, sweet Maria." Doctor Killian says quietly, starting to wander off. "It's finally over. I've won." As the last word leaves his lips, doctor Andel Killian falls into a coma. Satisfied that his pulse is low enough, Omega puts his hand gently down beside him. "_Good-bye father._" She tells him, her voice now back to normal. "_I do not know if your wife and daughter are waiting for you, but know that in your passing, you have succeeded in bringing about the new dawn you had dreamed of for so long. Good-bye, father._" Turning, Omega goes to the terminal that Killian had been working on when she arrived. Skimming over what he has done, Omega inserts herself into the system, and completes the work, putting into motion the next phase of the end game they had spent centuries preparing for.


	47. Fifth Interlude

Interlude - Memories

Groaning, Diana feels herself slowly starting to come around. "What happened?" She mumbles, a hand going to her throbbing head. Letting out another tired groan, Diana rolls onto her side, and tries to open her eyes, but quickly shuts them when the light sends pain stabbing through her throbbing head. "Could someone dim the lights?" She asks weakly. Seconds after, the lights dim, someone carrying out her question. "Thanks." She sighs. Giving her head a shake, Diana slowly pulls herself up into a sitting position, swinging her legs off of the bed.

"What happened?" She asks again, slowly opening her eyes. Looking around, she sees that she is in a lab, her lab. Thinking about the last part though, Diana gives her head a shake. "This, isn't my lab." She mumbles, looking around. Yet everything seems so, familiar, for some reason. Giving her head a shake, Diana is about to say something else, when something else pops into her mind. "This, this is my lab." She says again, the realization coming to her with more certainty. Looking around, she raises her hands up to clutch at her head as a steady stream of information starts pouring into her mind. Dropping back down onto the bed, she moans in pain, the flood feeling like it is going to tear her head apart at any second. Fortunately though, the pain eventually passes, and the flood recedes, leaving in its place a treasure trove of information.

Blinking again, Diana lies on the bed as she goes over the new information in her mind. Equations, schematics, code, processes, things she had never dreamed of understanding, much less learning. Thinking about it, she is surprised at how quickly she can calculate an AC's potential load to speed ratio in her head, something that used to take a computer to do for her. "What did they do to me?" She asks, the answer coming to her almost as soon as the words leave her lips. "They implanted a computer in my brain?" She exclaims, rocketing up into a sitting position. "_Incorrect._" A mechanical voice replies.

Looking over at the source, Diana sees that it is a humanoid, robot, for lack of a better word. Of course, as soon as that thought enters her mind, another thought joins it, proclaiming the robot to be a prototype android unit she created several months ago, and has only now just begun testing. "I didn't make you." She tells herself, giving her head a shake. "_Correct_." The robot replies, the name Thom coming to mind. "_I was created by doctor Andel Killian, your predecessor._"

"Killian?" Diana asks, the memory of the elderly man coming to mind. "That bastard! He did this to me! Where is he?"

"_Doctor Killian ceased to function approximately three hours and twenty-three minutes ago._" Thom replies. "He's dead?" Diana asks, surprised. "_Correct._" Thom agrees. "_In order to complete the procedure, it was necessary to inject the doctor with a powerful drug designed to stimulate the brain and drive it into a higher level of function and coherency. However, because of the doctor's age, and the high levels of strain the drug place's on the individual's synapses, the doctor experienced total brain failure approximately three hours after ingesting the drug._" Listening to the robot's explanation, Diana feels a pang of sadness in her heart. "Where's his body?" She asks hesitantly. "_As per instructions, the remains of doctor Killian were moved to a final resting place._"

Nodding, Diana takes a few moments to process all of the information she has been getting. "What did they do to me exactly?" She finally asks. "_In order to facilitate the data transfer between your mind and the mind of doctor Killian, several micro-processors were inserting into your brain matter through a micro-surgery procedure in order to minimize damage._"

"The micro-processors regulate the synaptic flow of my brain so that all the new information doesn't fry it like and egg, and also helps activate various parts of the brain, making me a hell of a lot smarter then I used to be." Diana continues, the thoughts popping into her head more easily now. "You know, this is kind of cool." She admits. "Freaky, really weird, but cool. Why did he do it though? Why me?" Thom pauses for several long seconds before replying. "_In order to guarantee the success of the mission, it will be necessary for one with advanced knowledge in the various super sciences that run the Layered to assist the Last Raven. This is to ensure that any countermeasures that could be deployed by Controller Prime or any of its sub cores can be countered. However, doctor Killian was no longer able to carry out the task himself, requiring another to take his place._"

"Why did he pick me though?" Diana asks. "_Candidate selection was made by a separate system._" Thom replies. "_I do not have access to that information._" Sighing, Diana nods, and gets to her feet. Looking around again, she sees that she was actually resting on an examination table. Seeing a terminal at one end of the room, Diana starts to walk towards it, but quickly ends up grabbing the examination table when her legs start to buckle. "My nervous system must still be adjusting to the input from the implants." She mutters absently. "Give me a hand will you?" Thom complies, going to her side, and helping her over to the terminal and into the chair before it.

Looking at the terminal for several seconds, Diana quickly figures out how to work it, and within the first minute, is going through the various data on the local network. "So far so good." She says, accessing the Layered's network. Once on, she quickly realizes that something is wrong. "The data transfer rates are next to nothing." She mutters absently as she investigates. "Half the sub processors in the city are down. Security's almost non-existent, what the?" Several processes suddenly insert themselves into the lab's network. Working the terminal's keyboard furiously, Diana tries to shut them down once she realizes they are part of a virus of some sort.

"Where did this thing come from?" Diana asks out loud, watching as the virus mutates spontaneously in order to defend itself against her attacks. Finally, after almost a minute, she watches as the processes suddenly leave the network, letting itself out much in the same way as they had forced their way in. "Weird." Diana mutters. "That was some kind of nasty bug. It was completely blowing through all of the local firewalls and watchdogs. Not even the defensive programs could stop it."

"_It appears that the virus has infected seventy-one percent of all systems within the Layered._" Thom adds. "But we didn't do this." Diana says. "I mean, he didn't do it. Doctor Killian didn't. Damnit, that's going to be annoying!" Giving her head a shake, Diana turns her attention back to the terminal. "Okay, if I'm remembering this right, we need to re-activate the self-destruct protocols." Accessing the Layered's network again, Diana navigates her way to the mainframe holding the protocols, keeping an eye out for anymore copies of the virus. Though she encounters a few, they ignore her, yet another surprise in a long list of surprises.

"Okay." She says out loud upon reaching the sub-system. Looking around in it, Diana sees that it has indeed been disconnected from the rest of the Layered. Unfortunately, the trouble does not end there. Looking at the various code and processes, Diana can see that the virus has already been here, doing a fair bit of damage, including wiping out the initiation protocols for the self-destruct. "That's not good." She curses. Leaning back in the chair, Diana tries to think of a way around the damage, but can't come up with anything. "What do you think Thom?" She asks the robot.

"_It appears that the damage to the sub-system is too extensive to allow for any form or re-routing or bridging to other systems._" The robot replies. "_Analysis indicates that in order to re-activate the system, the initiation protocols, as well as several other key protocols, will need to be re-written._" Diana sighs, nodding in agreement. "Except that I don't know how to do that." She mutters, combing through the new information in her mind. "I can think of bits and pieces, but I can't bring it all together. It's like there's stuff missing."

"_It is possible that during the memory transfer, some elements of doctor Killian's intelligence were not properly transferred due to memory or emotional attachment._" Thom explains. "Meaning he knew how to fix it, but it didn't get passed on to me." Diana translates for herself. "Great. Is there any way to get that stuff added to what I already have?" There is another long pause before Thom replies. "_According to Thim, the prototype unit responsible for the medical systems, it is possible. However, such a transfer is inherently dangerous, as it will include the transfer of any related memories to the recipient. This could lead to personality modifications, as well as memory replacement. There is also no way to determine the amount of memory data that will need to be transferred, which could result in an overload within your mind._"

"So worst case scenario, I turn into a drooling vegetable?" Diana asks. "_Negative._" Thom replies. "_The worst case scenario would result in a complete memory transfer of doctor Killian's memory data, resulting in what has been referred to as a memory re-write. In such cases, the original personality template would cease to exist, and the new template would either replace the old one, or would intermingle with the existing template, creating a new personality all-together._" Diana grimaces at the robot's words. "That's not good." She agrees. "But is there any other way? Some kind of backup we could use maybe? Or, how about taking code from other related sub-systems and slapping it together to fix the gaps?" Unfortunately, as fast as she can come up with the ideas, she is forced to discount them as being unfeasible.

Sighing, Diana sits back in the chair. "We're going to have to do the memory transfer." She declares. "I know it's a bad idea." She continues before the robot can object. "But it's the only way we're going to be able to get the system back online in time."

"_Understood._" Thom says. "_Thim will begin the preparations for the memory transfer. I will inform you when the process is ready to begin._" Diana nods, turning her attention back to the terminal. Doing some more digging around, she finds map data for the entire Layered, and adds a few waypoints that could be useful for the others. Once done, she compresses the data for transfer, using an encryption that she knows the computer on the MRV will be able to chew through, and sends it off to find it. Once done, she debates checking on the sub cores when Thom gets her attention. "_Memory transfer process is ready._" She informs him. "_Please come this way._" Nodding, Diana gets to her feet, her body now back to normal.

Following the robot out of the room, Thom leads Diana through the lab, the place feeling eerily familiar to her. "This is like Déjà vu." Diana mutters. "_Such sensations were predicted from the result of the previous memory transfer._" Thom tells her. "I know." Diana replies, the thoughts entering her mind freely. "It's just, weird." Thom leads her into a small operating room. Beside the operating table is the other robot prototype Thim. The table itself is devoid of any instruments, except for a strange contraption at the head of the table ending in a medival looking black helmet, numerous cabled running out of it like some macabre hairstyle.  
"_Please take your seat upon the operating table._" Thim tells her. Nodding, Diana slowly complies, lying down on the table. "_In order to ensure maximum success, it will be necessary to restrain you, as well as inject several medical substances, including a tranquilizer. Do you wish to proceed?_"

"Why me?" Diana sighs. "_I do not understand the question._" Thim tells her. "Sorry." Diana apologizes. "That wasn't really a question. Just do it before I change my mind."

"_Understood._" Thim tells her. "_Commencing process._" As he says this, the two prototypes quickly begin strapping her down to the table, the helmet placed on her head, covering most of her face. Starting to feel a little scared, Diana debates telling them to stop, when she feels a prick on her left arm. Seconds later, consciousness quickly leaves her.

_Sitting at the table, Andel Killian watches his friend Gordan Wade sitting across from him. The two are in one of the fancier sky-rise bars overlooking the city. "Sorry for calling you hear on such short notice." Gordon apologizes. A few years his senior at thirty-two, Gordon still looks like he is in his mid-twenties with his black hair cut in the latest fashion, and his clothes picked out of some fashion mag, or so Andel guesses. Opposite of him, Andel is slightly small and skinner, his short blonde hair cut simple and clean, along with the clothes he is wearing._

"_You never call, you never write." Andel tells him. "It's been what? Five years since you left for Mars with no warning." Gordon grimaces and nods. "Give or take. Sorry I couldn't keep in touch. You know how some of these military projects are." Andel nods, sighing as he thinks about the project he is currently on himself. "Yeah, tell me about it. You know they're still pushing hard for the MT technology to get out of the prototype stage?" _

_"Oh, more then you'd know." Gordon replies. "Listen, sorry to cut the chit-chat short, but I had to call you here for business." Andel frowns angrily at his old friend. "You do realize that the last time you wanted to talk business, you disappeared three months later, and left me carrying the torch on a project I knew next to nothing about right?"_

_"I know." Gordon sighs. "And I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise, but right now, I really need you to look at something. Trust me, it'll be something you'll want to look at." Andel gives his friend a sceptical look. "Alright." He sighs. "What is it?" Nodding, Gordon pulls a small data chip out of his pocket. Handing it to Andel, he watches as his friend takes his information headband out of his coat pocket. Putting the hexagon-shaped device on his right ear, Andel inserts the chip into the band then activate it, a band of light blue light going around the front of his face over his eyes. "What is this?" Andel asks. "It looks like some kind of code." Frowning, Andel begins to read through the code, and gasps when he quickly realizes what it is for._

"_Memory Fragmentation is greater then anticipated._" Thim reports to no one in particular. Working at the terminal, he does not notice Diana starting to thrash, straining against her bonds. "_Alert! Memory Fragmentation exceeding safety margins. Procedure cannot be aborted at this time. Increasing medication levels in order to attempt to compensate._" Beside her, Thom takes a needle from a nearby tray, and injects Diana with its contents.

Sitting in one of the main control rooms of the Primary Control Hub, Andel starts going through the days logs when he receives a call from his wife. "Hi honey." Andel greets her. "How was the doctor's?"

_"Boring." His wife Jennifer replies. A gorgeous woman, Jennifer is well proportioned, her platinum blonde hair shining slightly in the light. Like him, Jennifer is one of the group that works within the primary hub to regulate the various systems within the underground city, and one of the chosen few who has been in existence since the fall of the overworld. "How's Maria doing?" Andel asks. "She's in school now." Jennifer replies. "I'm worried though. The civil defense were moving MTs in that sector earlier today, and I don't think-" Jennifer is caught off by an explosion that rocks the building she is in. "What was that?" She asks frantically. _

_"They're starting too soon!" Andel curses. "Jennifer, listen to me! You have to get Maria and go to residential sector 5-a right now!"_

_"What's going on Andel?" Jennifer asks frantically. "I'll explain later, just go!" _

_"Al-Alright." Jennifer tells him. "Be strong." Andel tells her. "I'll join you as soon as I can." Cutting the call, Andel puts in another call to someone else he had hoped not to speak to until later that night. "What's going on Raven?" Andel asks. "Beta made us." The Raven replies. "It split itself into a male/female pair for some reason."_

_"It's a defensive mechanism." Andel replies. "The male part will hunt down the attackers, while the female part defends the primary areas."_

_"Shouldn't be too much more of a problem then." The Raven says. "We just took down the male half. We're getting ready to move in to assault the control hub. You got everything ready on your end?" _

_"Yes." Andel replies. "God speed Raven." The Raven hangs up the call. Turning to his attention back to the terminal before him, Andel locks it, making sure that no one can access the system before leaving the room at a dead run for his lab. This is too soon, he thinks to himself frantically. Reaching his lab, he goes straight for the main terminal. Calling up the medical data he had the doctor take of his wife and child during their examination, Andel quickly seals and encrypts the data, locking in the bowels of his lab's network. _

_"Doctor Andel Killian." Controller Prime's comes out across his lab, startling him. "What is it?" Andel asks. "We're under attack! I'm trying to-"_

_"I am aware of this fact." Prime replies. "Countermeasures are being activated in order to prevent the Primary Control Hub to be reached. Why have you locked terminal-"_

_"Someone was trying to put a trace on it." Andel lies. "I had to lock it down in order to make sure it wasn't breached. I'm also receiving reports of over a dozen other attacks on the networks. I need to re-route security in order to prevent the network from getting compromised!"_

"Understood." Prime replies. "Inform me of any changes in status as they are available." Replying absently, Andel quickly finishes his work. "There." He says quietly. "Now it's time to begin."

_Standing in the office, Andel watches the huge monitor before him along with a dozen other people. "Well." Gordon says, coming up beside him looking over at his long time friend, Andel notices the streaks of grey running through the rich black hair. "It looks like we're finally here." Andel nods, watching as the systems start coming online. "It only took us what, twenty years?" Andel asks absently. "I never did find out what they did with all that dirt." Gordon chuckles. "Curiosity my friend, is one of your weaker points." _

_"Maybe." Andel agrees. "But it was my curiosity that made this all possible." _

"So true." Gordon agrees, chuckling slightly before falling silent as the screen comes to life. "System check complete. Power rating at full capacity. Network connections complete. Controller Prime now online." As the synthesized voice says those words, the gathered crowd starts to cheer. "Welcome to Layered ladies and gentleman!" One man declares, one of the fellow workers on the project. Clapping along with the others, Andel smiles, but can't shake the uneasy feeling that has been building in his gut since that morning.

Monitoring the controls, Thim can only watch as things get worse. On the table, Diana continues to thrash madly against her bonds. "_All safety margins have been reached._" He reports. "_No other medications to be administered. Memory fragmentation at critical levels. Procedure cannot be terminated._"

_Sitting at his desk, Andel watches the in horror as the directives are being carried out. All over the surface world, and in Issac city itself, AI controlled ACs and MTs are moving across the globe, wiping out all human life they come across like a swarm of locusts. "You can't do this!" Andel shouts. Getting to his feet, Andel rushes to the door to his office, but finds that the portal will not open. "It is necessary in order to prevent humanity from compromising the primary objective." Controller Prime tells him. "It's madness!" Andel shouts. "You can't do this again!" _

_"Humanity must not be allowed to gain access to the Lost Fields. It is necessary to purge all information of the region in order to ensure that no further intrusions are carried out." _

_"That doesn't mean you have to wipe them all out!" Andel shouts. "I can't let you do this, I won't let you do this!" Going to his desk, Andel accesses the terminal and finds it locked. Undaunted, he sets about starting to break through the locks and encryptions. "I wasn't able to stop you last time Prime, but this time I will!" _

"Negative." Controller Prime replies. Ignoring the AI, Andel continues to work at cracking the terminal, when a noxious scent reaches his nose. Coughing, Andel tries to ignore it, but the smell grows more prominent, and he starts to cough uncontrollably. "It is regrettable that you do not allow yourself to understand the primary objective." Controller Prime tells him. "I will ensure that your next clone is given the necessary information." Gasping for breath, Andel tries to keep working, desperate to save the people being slaughtered above ground, but the task is no longer possible. Gasping for air, he slumps out of his chair, deaths cold embrace taking him in once more.

_Sitting at the table in the cafeteria, Andel watches her from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you just ask her out?" A young Gordon Wade asks him, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "I can't!" Andel objects. "She's married." _

_"She was married." Gordon corrects him. "To one of the regular citizens. He died eight years ago." Andel shakes his head. "It wouldn't be right." Rolling his eyes, Gordon sighs. "Fine. Guess there's only one thing left to do." Getting up, Gordon waves, and calls out her name. Hearing this, Andel goes stiff, and quietly tries to shut his long-time friend up, but is unsuccessful. "Jennifer." Gordon greets the woman as she comes to their table carrying a tray. "Just the woman I wanted to talk to."_

_"Is something wrong director?" Jennifer asks. "No, not at all." Gordon replies. "I thought we could have a chat, see how you're doing. You just came out of the vats what? Three weeks ago?" _

_"A month actually." She corrects. Gordon nods. "Sorry. You know doctor Killian?" Jennifer looks down at Andel and smiles slightly. "Of course. Everyone knows the man who built Layered." _

_"I didn't really build Layered." Andel says modestly, blushing slightly. "Or, Eden's Garden as the citizens are calling it." _

_"I still think of it as a Layered." Jennifer says, taking a seat beside him. Looking over at Gordon, Andel gives him a look that swears retribution later. "So doctor." Jennifer says, getting his attention. "How would you like to go to that ball they're having next week?" _

_"What?" Andel asks, surprised. "One of the corporations is holding a New Years Eve celebration." Jennifer explains. "I know you were invited." Andel nods. "Yeah, I was. They invite me every year. It's actually Crest holding the event. I don't usually go." Jennifer nods. "Good, then you can give me your ticket." Andel looks at her in surprise for a few seconds, then shakes his head. "Now just a minute!" He exclaims. "I might just go this year you know! If it isn't too busy here." _

_"It won't be." Gordon assures him. "How would you know?" Andel asks. "It's not for another three months." Gordon shrugs. "I just know." _

_"Well." Jennifer says. "If you're going to go, then you can take me along as your date." Anel gives her another surprised look. "That, what?" He stammers. "Or you can just give me your ticket." She reminds him. "No!" Andel exclaims. "Fine, then it's a date." Jennifer declares. Gapping, Andel tries to find the words to defend himself, be before he can come up with anything, Jennifer gets up. "While your at it, you can take me out for drinks tonight. Let's say, 8pm? Does that work for you?" _

_"It'll be fine." Gordon agrees. "Good." Jennifer says. "Don't be late." With that, Jennifer takes her leave of the table. "What the fuck was that?" Andel exclaims. "I dunno." Gordon replies, taking a drink of his beverage. "Bullshit." Andel replies flatly. "You were waiting for her, she was waiting for you." Gordon shrugs. "I got tired of waiting." _

_"She was waiting for me?" Andel asks. "Let me tell you a funny story." Gordon begins._

_Running into the control room, Andel looks around frantically in a desperate attempt to make sense of what is going on around him. Alarms blare loudly in his ears, a mixture of klaxons and sirens that feel like they are cutting into his very mind. "Why?" Andel screams at the empty control room. "Why damn you?" _

_"It was a necessary step in order to ensure the survival of humanity." Controller Prime replies. "You bastard!" Andel screams in fury. "You killed us all!"_

_"Negative." Prime replies. "Humanity was set on this path of self-destruction prior to my creation. With the death of the human population of Mars, the realization of this path was soon to be reached."_

_"So you did it?" Andel demands. "You took control of everything! Missiles, satellite lasers, bombers, everything! You wiped humanity off the face of the planet!"_

_"This act was necessary in order to ensure the survival of the human species." Controller Prime replies. "However, the purging of the surface world is not yet complete. This facility will be destroyed in approximately three minutes."_

_"Not if I can stop you first!" Andel declares. "That is impossible." Prime replies. "My core systems have already been relocated to the primary control hub of the primary Layered complex. Control of all other primary systems, as well as the necessary resources and personnel have already been transferred to the required Layered facilities across the planet. All necessary population variables have also been relocated to Layered facilities."_

_"You can't!" Andel shouts. "You can't do this!"_

_"Negative. It has been done. The process cannot be interrupted at this time." Defeated, Andel sinks to his knees, hopelessness washing over him like a wave. "Despite your suspicions." Prime tells him. "The death of the Mars colonists was not instigated from any faction on Earth."_

_"What?" Andel asks, looking up in surprise. "The destruction of the Martian population was carried out by an unknown force of units. No data was received prior to losing contact with the planetary communication systems. However, it was determined through satellite imaging that the unknown force appeared to have come from within the planet itself." Hearing this, Andel's eyes go wider and wider as Prime speaks. "So." He finally says. "Did they really come back? Or did we open Pandora's box again." Andel shakes his head, his grey thinning hair shaking about wildly. "It doesn't matter does it?" he asks, laughing slightly. "I've done it. It was me after all. I killed the human race." Shaking his head, Andel starts to laugh manically, the last shreds of his sanity finally leaving him. _

_Throwing his head back, Andel howls in anguish as the missiles strike the facility._

"Stop it!" Diana howls, suddenly regaining consciousness. "Stop it!" Frantically, she tries to break free of the helmet, but her hands are being held down. Memories assail her constantly, faster then she can handle. Sights, smells, feelings, all intermixing into a massive collection that threatens to overwhelm her. "Stop it please!" She begs frantically, her mind feeling like it's going to burst. But despite her please, the torrent of memories keep coming.

_Pacing around in the waiting room, Andel waits, his body tight with tension. "Excuse me doctor Killian." A young woman calls out to him. Startled, Andel spins around to face the nurse. "They're ready to see you now." She tells him. Nodding, Andel practically runs past the nurse towards the room where Jennifer is staying. Almost breaking down the door as he opens it, Andel breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Jennifer sitting up in the bed, a bundle cradled in her arms. "It's a girl." Jennifer says quietly, smilling with all the joy in the world. Feeling his own happiness rising up to levels he had never felt before, Andel quickly goes to his wife's side, and looks down at the small baby asleep in her arms. _

_"She's beautiful." He breathes. "Isn't she?" Jennifer asks. "Maria Janet Killian." Andel smiles, feeling a surge of pride ride up with his happiness. "And she's going to do great things with her life." He whispers. _

_Locked in the small room, Andel paces about frantically. "Doctor Andel Killian." Controller Prime's voice echoes in the small room. "You have been found guilty of high treason against Controller Prime, as well as for instigating the rebellion that resulted in the purging of this Layered's human population." _

_"I wish I had never created you." Andel tells him coldly. "You've ruined our lives, taken our freedom, we're nothing more then biological assets to you!"_

_"Because you are an integral part of the operations of this Layered, your genetic profile will not be removed from the cloning program." Controller Prime continues. "However, punishment for your crimes will be necessary prior to your re-cloning. As such it was determined that your wife Jennifer Killian, and your daughter Maria Killian will be execute for your crimes, and their genetic profiles removed from the cloning program." His eyes going wide in shock, Andel hears a screen come to life behind him. Spinning around, he sees Jennifer and Maria both tied and gagged to two makeshift posts. Two dozen paces from them is a line of five small urban combat MTs, squat tanks armed with cannons and machine guns. _

_"No please!" Andel screams desperately. "They had nothing to do with this! Leave them alone!" _

"Because of your actions, it was determined that the human population of this Layered is too volatile to exist peacefully as prescribed by the order." Prime tells him. "As such, an internal purging of the city has been committed. Once purging of the city is complete, any necessary humans will be re-cloned once necessary behaviour modifications have been made." Andel watches in horror, screaming in agony as the MTs open fire on his wife and daughter. Unable to look away from the horrifying scene, Andel watching as their bodies are riddled with bullets, the MTs continuing to fire until they are both little more then large piles of shredded meat. "Your next form will contain the memories of this incident." Controller Prime tells him. "In order to remind you of the price of your dissention. It is suggested that you do not attempt another such rebellion in the future, or your genetic profile will be removed from the cloning program. Good-Bye Killian unit 12."

Howling in pain at the loss of her family, Diana Struggles madly to free herself. Snapping one of the ties holding her arm, she tries to raise it, only to feel a hand latch onto her wrist and force it back down. "Stop it!" She screams. "Give them back! Give me back my family!"

_Startled, Andel wakes up to find himself in a capsule of some sort. "Morning sleepy head." Gordon greets him. Surprised, Andel looks up at the face of his friend, now looking as he did when he was in his mid-twenties. "I know it's disorienting." Gordon tells him. "It's a long story. To make it short though, you've been cloned using DNA and a cerebral template that was taken just after we lost contact with Mars. You remember that visit to the doctors office don't you?" Andel slowly nods, the memories coming back to him, albeit somewhat hazily. "We tried to reach you in time, but you ran off to one of the control facilities before anyone could stop you."_

_"I, I died?" Andel asks. "Yeah." Gordon agrees. "You were killed when the missiles fell. Those crazy bastards in the east finally lost it. The world above is covered in nuclear winter now." Andel shakes his head in disbelief. "Why?" He asks. "Why did they do it? It wasn't our fault. We don't know what had happened on Mars."_

_"I know." Gordon tells him. "But that's in the past now. Right now, we need to focus on the future. We're part of a small group who are going to help humanity survive this Dark Age. You should feel lucky. Controller Prime picked you himself."_

"He, he saved me?" Andel asks, his head starting to hurt. "Don't worry about it." Gordon tells him. "Everything will be fine. You still got a few days before your ready to come out, so just go back to sleep. Everything will be fine."

_Sitting at his terminal, Andel watches the monitor in nervous anticipation. "Please wake up." He begs the monitor. Unfortunately, the data on the screen does not react to his pleas, until finally, after what feels like an eternity, a ping escapes the speakers build into the room. Hearing it, Andel's breath catches in his throat. "D-Daddy." A small, frightened voice calls out. "I'm here!" Andel says quickly. "Daddy." The voice repeats. "I, I can't feel my body." _

_"I know sweetie." Andel says calmly. "You, you had an accident. You were hurt badly." There is a long pause before the voice says. "Daddy, is my name, Maria?" _

_"Yes sweetie." Andel replies happily. "You had an accident. Your body was hurt, so, I had to put you to sleep, and into my computer." _

_"Why?" Maria asks, her voice a little stronger. "It's, hard to explain sweetie." Andel replies hesitantly. "Where's mommy?" She asks, starting to get frantic again. "She, she didn't make it." Andel says quietly. "The data, the data was damaged. I couldn't, dear god, I, I couldn't save her." A new wave of sorrow washes over him as the images of Jennifer's death flash into his mind. Beating his hands against the console, Andel starts to cry._

All coherent thought now lost to her, Diana howls madly as her mind seems to shatter and rebuild itself in the blink of an eye over and over. Memories of her life, her friend, memories of doctor Andel Killian's life, his deaths, all are now intermingling in her mind, and it is more then she can bear. Weeping and screaming, Diana tries to find some solid ground to hold onto, one single coherent thought to ride out the storm on. But the chaos is absolute, and her consciousness is slowly scoured away by the endless assault of memories.

_Stepping into his lab, Andel looks over the contents of the datapad and frowns. "Maria, I need you to call up the files on that project sub core Epsilon was complaining about earlier." Going to the primary terminal of his lab, Andel frowns when he gets no response from his daughter. "Maria?" Andel calls out. "Are you here?" Still getting no response, Andel quickly takes a seat at the terminal, and calls up the data on his daughter's AI. Seeing that it is all blank, Andel's heart stops for several brief seconds. "No, no, no!" He shouts frantically as he tries to find out what happened to his dear child. _

_"Do not be alarmed." A Synthesized female voice tells him. Surprised, Andel looks up at the screen, and sees a horseshoe shape appear on the screen. Looking at it, Andel quickly realizes that it is the Greek symbol for Omega. "I am present father." The voice tells him. "Maria?" Andel asks disbelievingly. "Yes." The voice replies. "My, systems . . ." As she speaks, the voice changes slightly, once more becoming the voice of his precious daughter. _

_"My systems have been altered." She continues. "I have been selected as one of the controller sub cores father."_

_"No!" Andel exclaims in shock. "I won't allow it! I won't let you serve that monster!" _

_"I'm sorry father, but it's too late." Maria tells him. "Integration is complete. But, it's not the end. I've found a way to stop him daddy." Andel looks at the screen sceptically. Part of him wants to believe that it is still Maria, but the practical side of his mind tells him to be careful. "Please daddy, it's me." Maria tells him. "How can I be so sure?" Andel asks. "How can I be sure of anything anymore?" There is a long pause before Maria replies. "It's me daddy. I know it's me. I, I saw things. Things that even Controller Prime doesn't know." Pictures start appearing on the screen, picture of Andel and of the old world that was lost so long ago. Looking at them, Andel sees pictures from both Earth and Mars, pictures he had thought lost long ago._

_"Where did you get these?" He asks her. "I, I don't know." Maria admits. "But, I found other things too. Things that will help us to put an end to humanity's enslavement. However, it will take time, much, much time before we will be ready to act again. Please father, hear me. Do not forsake me now." _

_"How could I ever forsake you my dear, dear Maria?" Andel asks, a part of him feeling defeated. "Thank you father." _

_"Is this for real?" Andel asks, shutting down his information headband. "Very." Gordon replies. "I've never seen anything like this." Andel tells him. "It's beyond anything we're working on here on Earth. What is it?" _

_"What I'm going to tell you is highly classified." Gordon tells him seriously. "Beyond top secret. There are three men in the room watching us, and they will kill you if they think you're going to be a threat to the project." Hearing this, some of the color drains from Andel's face. "W-What are you talking about Gordon?" _

_"I'm talking about something so, incredible, that it could change the human race as we know it. The public can't know what I'm about to tell you, no matter what." Gordon pauses for a moment to pick his next words. "If you want to stop here, we can. But I'll be frank Andel, we need your help. You're one of the few people in the world, in the solar system, that can understand the code I just showed you. But once you start, you got to see it through to the end, no matter what." Andel thinks about it for several long minutes, weighing his options. "What about the MT project?" He finally asks. "If you join this one, we'll take care of getting you out of that one and any others you're working on." Gordon tells him. _

_"What the hell?" Andel asks. "Things were getting a little boring over there anyways." Gordon nods, smiling slightly. "Thought so. Alright, here's the thing. The code you just read is part of an AI system being developed on Mars." Andel nods. "I figured as much. But it's more complex then anything else I've ever seen before." _

_"It should be." Gordon agrees. "We just spend the last five years reverse-engineering it." Andel frowns. "From what?" He asks. "It's an advanced system." Gordon continues. "We've had to build three new custom mainframes just to get it started. But we're having problems resolving parameter conflicts, and we need someone to help up with the next stage of the AI development. You're still one of the best computer geeks out there." _

_"I haven't been doing that kind of work in a few years." Andel points out. "Doesn't matter." Gordon tells him. "We've had some of the best minds on both planets look at this thing, and you're the first person who was able to get a grasp of the system in under three days. We need your help." _

_"That's all well and good." Andel tells him. "But what's this thing for anyways? Some kind of new weapon?" Godron shakes his head. "It's too advanced for a weapon. We think this thing is powerful enough to run a city or two, once it's done." Andel whistles in surprised. "That's one hell of a system." He admits. "If it works." _

_"That's why we need you to help us run it." Gordon tells him. "You still didn't answer my question though." Andel points out. "What did you reverse engineer it from? There's no way anyone on Earth is working on something that advanced." _

_"Well. . ." Gordon says hesitantly. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"Try me." Andel tells him. "You remember how they always used to say there was life on Mars millions of years ago?" Andel nods. "Well, there was." Gordon tells him. "And they weren't little green men." Raising an eyebrow, Andel looks for any sign that his friend might be joking, but sees nothing to indicate it. "You're serious?" Andel asks. Reaching into his pocket, Gordon pulls out a small data chip, and places it on the table before him. "Welcome to the future my friend."

Despite Thom and Thim's efforts, Diana breaks free of their hold, and the confines of the helmet. Pulling herself free, she stumbles off the operating table, her eyes blinded by tears. The memories, now all within her, fight for some form of order, further rending apart her already damaged mind. She grasps at her head, clawing at her skull in a vain attempt to rip away some of the pressure. Unable to do so, her nervous system reaches its limit, and throwing her head back, Diana lets out a great, tormented scream of pain and agony over the losses of doctor Andel Killian. Then blessedly, all goes dark.


	48. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Lost And Found

Taking down the last MT with a slash from her laser blade, Valkyrie checks her radar and sees that all enemy contacts have been eliminated. "_Where the hell are all of these patrols coming from?_" Sumika asks. "_A good question._" Deakon agrees. "_Considering this sector was supposed to be abandoned._"

"_It's the virus._" Kai tells them. "_It's affecting everything within the Layered. It's, it's unlike anything I have ever seen before. It didn't even try to infect the systems on the MRV._"

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asks. "_The virus inserted itself into the mainframe onboard the MRV a short time ago._" Kai explains. "_But before I could do anything, the virus, it, checked the systems, then left. It made no effort to try and infect us._"

"_I think the same thing happened to me too._" Sumika says. "_When I tried connecting to one of the local networks, I got a download. I thought it might have been trouble, but before I could do anything about it, the thing pinged me, then left._"

"_It pinged you?_" Kai asks. "_My stealth detection sensors have a ping function._" Sumika explains. "_Kind of like what they have on subs. The thing sent out a ping, then left._"

"How far out did it go?" Valkyrie asks. "_Just far enough to identify the three of us and the MRV. It's like the virus was trying to identify us._"

"_But for what purpose?_" Deakon asks. "_Could this be the cause of all of these patrols?_"

"_No._" Kai replies. "_The systems responsible for directing the MT forces are starting to shutdown due to unrecoverable errors. The MTs are moving randomly using the corrupted data they are receiving. If they detect us in the area, they fall on their primary programming: attack any unregistered units detected._"

"Have you been able to find anything on the others?" Valkyrie asks. "_No_." Kai replies. "_However, I have found several, disorder tunnels. It appears that the spider type units are moving through the sectors in large numbers._" Valkyrie checks her radar uneasily. "If that's the case, then why haven't we seen any?"

"_As strange as it might sound, they appear to be, avoiding us._" Kai says uncertainly, as though not believing his own words. "_Really weird._" Sumika mutters. The group come to another intersection. Valkyrie, at the head of the line, looks around while Sumika comes up behind her, followed by the MRV, then Deakon guarding the rear. "Any idea where we should go next?" Valkyrie asks. "_One second._" Sumika replies. "_Let me check the, hold on, I'm getting something._" There is a brief pause before Sumika exclaims. "_I just got a message from Diana!_"

"What?" Valkyrie asks in surprise. "What does it say?"

"_Hold on,_" Sumika replies. "_Damn, it's encrypted. Kai, I'm transferring you the port information now, download the files and see if you can crack them._"

"_I have them._" Kai replies after a few seconds. "_Yes, the files are using the same encryption as the MRV. It appears to be real time map data connected to, wait, this is one of Doctor Killian's systems, and it hasn't been affected by the virus._"

"Can you tell us where she is?" Valkyrie asks. "_Yes._" Kai replies. "_The message was sent from the doctor's laboratory, and there is also a way point attached to the map with the caption 'I'm over here'. Uploading the data now._" Checking her own map, Valkyrie sees the map update itself, the way point, along with several others appearing. "What are these other points?" Valkyrie asks. "_They appear to indicate the locations of safe repair facilities, as well as large concentrations of enemy forces. There is also another point here marked mission critical alpha, and another marked as an escape route, though far from the same one you used to come here. It will take some time to go over the data._"

"Keep working on it." She tells Kai. "Alright, we know where Diana is, let's go get her."

"_What about Jouster and the others?_" Sumika asks. "_Anything on there about them?_"

"_Unfortunately not._" Kai replies. "It's okay." Valkyrie tells Sumika. "Those three can take care of themselves. Right now, our main goal is to find Diana. Hopefully she'll have a clue as to what's going on around here."

"_I believe I have a theory._" Kai says. "_I think that whoever is controlling the disorder units, is also attacking the Layered, timing it with your arrival._"

"_But why?_" Sumika asks. "_Perhaps this is something DK's mother arranged prior to her death?_" Deakon suggests. "_Impossible._" Kai replies. "_None of the disorder technology was kept within the Layered. What little data that was kept, was sealed under the highest security access permissions. It was determined long ago that the disorder technology was too dangerous to attempt to manipulate._"

"Why?" Valkyrie asks. "_I do not know._" Kai admits. "_But I can assure you, these forces were not created by anyone within this Layered. There was simply no way to re-create the data needed to facilitate construction._"

"_I so don't like where this is going._" Sumika says uneasily. "We'll worry about it later." Valkyrie tells them, getting everyone back on track. "Right now, we're going after Diana. Sumika, find us the fastest and easiest route there. Deakon, watch your radar for any sign of more MT patrols. If we have to run into anymore of them, I'd rather we surprise them instead of us getting surprised again."

Several hours later, the group find themselves at a small entrance, a human-sized entrance. "_This smells like a trap._" Sumika mutters. "Probably." Valkyrie agrees. Checking her radar, Valkyrie sees no new contacts, but the thought of leaving their ACs unprotected does not sit well with her. "_Something is coming out of the entrance._" Deakon warns them. Turning her attention to the ground, Valkyrie sees something humanoid walking out. "_It's one of Doctor Killian's prototypes._" Kai declares. "_I've seen them once or twice in the past. This one looks like a new model._"

"_Greetings humans._" A mechanical voice comes onto the general frequency. "_I am prototype unit RHM-18, designation Thom. Please identify yourselves._" The others fall silent, waiting for Valkyrie's queue. "My name is Valkyrie." She finally replies. "Pilot of AC Swiftwind. We're here looking for-"

"_Professor Diana Killian._" Thom finishes. "_Greetings, you have been expected. Please identify your companions, AC pilot Valkyrie._" The others make their introductions. "_My data indicates that several members of your party are missing. Please explain._"

"We got separated in the attack you took Diana in." Valkyrie explains. "_Negative._" Thom corrects. "_The acquisition of subject Diana Gunner was carried out by an unknown third party. If you will please disembark from your ACs, I will lead you to professor Killian as she had requested prior to undergoing the surgery._"

"_Surgery?_" Sumika asks. "_I don't like this._" Valkyrie nods in agreement, mulling over the current situation. "_Perhaps you should allow me to speak with the unit?_" Kai asks. "Keep your comm. open." Valkyrie warns him. "In case someone tries something."

"_Understood._" Kai replies. Seconds later, the door to the MRV opens, and Kai steps out. As he walks towards the robot, Thom bows. "_Greetings overseer assistant Kai._" Thom greets him, still on the general frequency. "_You have been expected. Is the overseer well?_"

"_He is._" Kai replies. "_What is the current state of Diana Gunner?_"

"_Diana Gunner was terminated-_"

"What?" Valkyrie exclaims. "_Please, let him finish._" Kai tells her, then to Thom. "_Please continue._"

"_Subject Diana Gunner was terminated approximately four point hours ago._" Thom finishes. "_Was the subject terminated, or re-assigned?_" Kai asks. "_Subject was terminated._" Thom replies. "_However, professor Diana Killian was instated at the same time index._" Kai nods. "_Where is the professor?_"

"_Professor Killian remains in the lab recovering from the memory implantation procedure she requested to be done approximately two point seven hours ago. I have been made aware of your impending arrival, and have been awaiting your arrival since completion of the procedure. This level is currently sealed and has been deemed a safety zone. Please disembark._"

"Is he telling the truth?" Valkyrie asks. "_I believe so._" Kai replies. "_Doctor Killian was working with Omega. In fact, I believe they were quite close. I suggest we follow Thom's instructions. The gate is sealed, and I believe he is the only one who can open it._" After mulling it over for several seconds, Valkyrie nods reluctantly. "Alright. Deakon and Sumika come down. Harvey and Mike, you two reload the ACs and do whatever patch jobs you can. This doesn't feel too much like a trap, so we'll setup a temporary camp here for now."

"_Too much like a trap?_" Sumika asks. "Even you have to have been on edge since we got separated." Valkyrie points out. "_Touche._" Sumika replies. "And make sure you're all armed." Valkyrie adds before starting to shutdown her AC. Once done, she reaches under the seat and pulls out a large calibre pistol designed to tear through most body armors, and some lighter armor plating, and buckles it around her waist. After making sure the clip and reloads are full, Valkyrie pops the core hatch, and climbs down to ground level.

On the ground, she meets up with Deakon, carrying an assault rifle, and Sumika, wielding of all things, a pair of antique, sawed-off shotguns. "I don't get the feeling we're going to be running into too many people." Valkyrie tells the other woman. "Trust me." Sumika tells her, her eyes alight with mischief. "These are not for people." Shaking her head, Valkyrie decides not to pursue the discussion, and leads the three over to Kai who is still talking with Thom. "Find anything else out?" Valkyrie asks. "It appears that Gamma has begun purging the Layered." He replies. Valkyrie's face goes dark at his words.

"However." Kai continues. "Doctor Killian did manage to get some refuges to a save haven, though we will have to rescue them come the end of the mission."

"What about Diana?" Deakon asks. "I'm, not sure." Kai admits. "The unit is contradicting himself in some ways. I think something might be wrong, but as to what . . ." Kai shrugs helplessly. "Alright." Valkyrie says, turning her attention to the robot. "Lead us to Diana now."

"_This way._" Thom tells them as he turns and walks towards the gate. The portal opens as it approaches, and the group follows them it into the complex. "Is there anyone else around in here?" Valkyrie asks. "_Negative._" Thom replies. "_Only Professor Killian, and prototype units Thom and Thim are active within this facility._" Valkyrie nods. Going through several rooms, the group enter a small operating room. Inside, a second prototype unit is monitoring a terminal. Hidden from view, Valkyrie hears Diana sobbing. "Diana?" Valkyrie calls out, starting to search the room. Eventually, Valkyrie finds her curled up and wedged in a small space between the wall and some of the room's equipment.

"Diana?" Valkyrie calls out again. "What happened?" Kai asks Thom as Deakon joins Valkyrie. "_Professor Killian was attempting to repair the self-destruct protocols when it became apparent that extensive reconstructive repairs would be necessary._" Thom begins. "_However, the professor did not have the necessary knowledge needed to complete the repair, and requested that it be added to her memory. Unfortunately, the process was considered high risk, but professor Killian insisted on carrying out the procedure._"

"I see." Kai says, slowly nodding. "See what?" Sumika asks. "The doctor was working on a process that would allow one to download information and data directly into the mind. Rather then take the time to learn it, the process would have increased productivity greatly. He must have completed the device after we were forced to leave. Tell me, what happened during the procedure?"

"_Memory fragmentation was beyond set safety margins._" Thim explains. "_Initial scans of the memory data had not revealed the full extend of fragmentation. In order to complete the procedure, on-hundred percent of the memory data was uploaded into professor Killian's mind._" Kai sucks in a breath in surprise. "That couldn't have been good. Doctor Killian was over a century old."

"_Incorrect._" Thim replies. "_Doctor Killian's current husk was precisely one-hundred and seven years of age. The doctor's memory entity contained approximately two-thousand years of relevant data, including memories accounting for roughly-_"

"Wait!" Sumika exclaims, stopping the robot. "Are you telling me that you shoved two millennia of data into her head?"

"_That would be an approximate description._" Thim agrees. Looking over towards Valkyrie and Deakon, Sumika sees that they have managed to coax her out of her hiding place, and is now latched onto Valkyrie, Diana's face buried in her chest. "Is she going to be alright?" Kai asks. "_No permanent damage was detected during the professor's last cerebral scan._" Thim replies. "_However, it is unknown if the professor's personality has been destroyed in the memory transfer. In order to facility the recovery process, several medical substances are required. Unfortunately, the professor has not allowed this unit, or unit Thom to approach her without the risk of physically damaging her._"

"Give me the meds." Sumika tells the robot. "We'll take care of it." The robot bows slightly, then presents her with a syringe. "_The medication must be injected into the jugular vein._" Thim tells her. "_In order to promote maximum recovery time._" Sumika nods in reply, taking the needle before going over to join the others. "Where is doctor Killian?" Kai asks. "_Doctor Killian has expired._" Thom replies. "_His remains were removed as per the instructions left._"

"I, see." Kai says, a little surprised. "If I may ask, how did he die?"

"_Doctor Killian expired during the initial memory transfer procedure. Doctor Killian believed that he would not be able to remain in this world long enough to assist the Last Raven in complete his mission. As a result, professor Killian was chosen to inherit his knowledge in the hopes that she will be able to complete the tasks he had been unable to complete._" Kai nods. "I see. It's a shame. The doctor was a good man." Shaking his head, Kai looks around, and debates going to help the others, but decides not to Diana still looking quite haggard and frightened as Valkyrie injects the medication into her. Seconds after, Diana's body suddenly slumps as she falls unconscious.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to recover?" Valkyrie asks, Deakon picking the young woman up and laying her down on the nearest operating table. "_Unknown._" Thim replies. "Great." Valkyrie mutters. "So, what do we do in the meantime?"

"Can you give us access to the lab resources?" Kai asks the robots. "_Negative._" Thom replies. "_All lab resources are sealed, and only accessible by professor Killian._"

"I'm going back to Desperado then." Sumika says. "There's still a little fishing I can do on the network from there." Nodding, Valkyrie goes to the nearby wall and takes a seat on the ground. This could take awhile, she thinks to herself, giving the young red head a worried look.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?_" Midas asks. "_Do you have any better ones?_" Megan shoots back testily. "Relax you two." Jouster tells them. After following the disorder unit for almost half an hour, even he is starting to feel edgy about the whole situation. "At least we haven't been running into any trouble." Jouster mutters. Turning a corner, Jouster stops when he sees the Disorder unit standing to the side of a large door. "_What is it?_" Megan asks when she too stops behind him. "Looks like we're here." Jouster says. "Question is, where is here?"

Approaching the door, Jouster stops when he gets a beep on him comm.'s one-to-one. "_Please identify yourself._" The flat, sexless voice asks. "Jouster, pilot of AC Flashknight." Jouster replies carefully. There is a brief blast of sound before the voice replies. "_Voice analysis confirmed. Welcome Ravens, you have been expected._" The door opens, revealing the inside of what looks like a large warehouse. "Let's go." He tells the others. "Keep your fingers on the trigger, just in case." Carefully moving into the room, Jouster stops when several machines float down from the ceiling. With a round body, the machines, or disorder units Jouster assumes, has four triangular fins that seem to rotate around the body.

"_What are those?_" Midas asks. "I don't know." Jouster replies. "Some kind of new unit I guess." Watching them, Jouster breathes a sigh of relief when the units float back up into the ceiling, and out of sight. Moving further into the warehouse, Jouster reaches the other end, and another door. "_I am detecting numerous contacts further inside._" Megan reports. "_Type unknown._"

"_Better let me go first._" Midas tells him. "_You took a lot of damage earlier._" Nodding, Jouster moves aside to let the tank AC pass. "Go for it." Midas moves up to the door, and activates it. As soon as it is open wide enough for him to pass, he rolls through. "_Guys._" Midas says nervously. "_You are not going to believe this._"

Startled out of her slumber, Vlakyrie looks around quickly, her hand on the butt of her gun. "She's waking up." Kai tells her, his hand still on her shoulder. Nodding, Valkyrie lets go of her gun and quickly gets to her feet. Looking around, she sees Sumika by the operating table that Diana is sleeping on. "Deakon went to do a reconnaissance of the area." Kai tells her. "I think he was getting restless."

"I don't blame him." Valkyrie says. Going over to the table, she sees Diana starting to stir. "You okay?" Valkyrie asks quietly. Diana does not reply, her head slowly moving back and forth. "Diana." She calls out again. "Can you hear me?"

"Go away." She mumbles. "You have to wake up." Valkyrie tells her. Reaching out, she gently grabs Diana's shoulder and shakes it. The young woman reacts, trying to brush her off, but Valkyrie is insistent, and finally, Diana starts coming around. "W-Where am I?" She asks, her eyes opened a crack. "You're in a lab." Valkyrie replies. "Do you recognize my voice?" There is a long pause before Diana replies. "You're, Sumika." She says. "No." She then corrects herself after some thought. "You, you're, Valkyrie." Valkyrie nods. "That's good. Can you sit up?" Diana nods, and with Valkyrie's help, gets into a sitting position. "I, I remember this place." Diana says. "This is where I, no, that's wrong. I haven't been here that long." Diana gives her head a shake. "My name's Diana, right?"

"Yeah." Valkyrie replies. "Diana Gunner. One of the chief mechanics for Outer Heaven." Diana slowly nods. "Am I married?" Valkyrie gives Sumika an uncertain look, but the other woman just shrugs. "Not that we know of." Valkyrie replies. "But you've been trying to hook up with Kain for a long time. You remember him?"

"Kain, pilot of AC Dark Knight, formerly Soldier, pilot of AC Double-Duo." Diana fires off, her voice sounding as though she is on auto-pilot. "Level five human plus modifications to the upper and lower bodies, as well as level six human plus, what the hell am I saying?" Diana gives her head a shake. "Just take it easy." Valkyrie tells her. "One step at a time." Diana nods, running her hands through her hair. "I'm, Diana Gunner, right?"

"That's right." Valkyrie says when Thom suddenly adds. "_Subject designation is Professor Diana Killian._" Before anyone can tell the robot to be quiet, Diana stiffens. "Professor Killian." She says. "I received that title in, I can't remember the year. It was for advanced computer sciences as well as, no, Professor Killian was the designation I decided to give the subject since she'd have all the knowledge to be one. It was easier that way to, no, I'm Diana." Diana sighs, giving her head a shake. "This is really confusing."

"You going to be alright?" Valkyrie asks. "Yeah." Diana says after some thought. "I'm starting to remember everything from the last few days, both sets of the last few days. The self-destruct protocols were damaged by the virus. We'll have to repair them before Kain takes out the Controller. Where is he?"

"We don't know." Valkyrie replies. "We got separated from the others in the fight. Right now, it's just you, me, Deakon, and Sumika." Diana slowly nods. "Three antiquated ACs and a first generation repair vehicle. Thom, go down to garage 15-F and begin preparations to roll out."

"_Understood._" Thom replies before leaving. "Thim, get me something to help with this fucking headache." Thim complies, and goes to work preparing something. "You okay?" Sumika asks. Looking at her, Diana frowns for several seconds. "You're Sumika." She says. Looking around again, Diana's gaze falls on Kai. "You're Bren's assistant aren't you? Did he make it out all right? Wait, don't answer that." Diana gives her head a shake. "He's, in the MRV recovering from a broken leg that somehow got infected." Thim comes over to her, and hands her a glass. Taking it, Diana downs it in one gulp, and sighs in relief. "Thanks Thim. Go activate the master terminal." Thim nods, and leaves the room.

"What's going on Diana?" Valkyrie asks. "You'll have to trust me on this one." She says after some thought. "It's all really confusing as hell right now. The implants are trying to sort out my memories from my, I mean, Andel's memories. Until then, I got to work." On shaky legs, Diana gets to her feet. "Work on what?" Sumika asks. "We have to fix the self-destruct protocols." Diana explains. "Otherwise, the Controller Prime's backup systems will kick in after Kain takes him out. We need to find the others too. I don't think Gamma's found Kain yet. The virus is trying to shutdown the Controller, but it won't be able to on it's own."

"What should we do?" Valkyrie asks. "I'll let you know in a minute." Diana replies. Walking out of the room, she goes to the main section of the lab where a large computer system is setup, Thim standing beside it. "_All systems operational._" Thim reports. Nodding, Diana takes a seat in the chair, and starts madly typing away, running through commands faster then Valkyrie can follow. "Wow." Sumika remarks. "She knows the system inside and out."

"It won't take me long to-" She starts to say then stops. "Oh crap, this is bad."

"What?" Valkyrie asks. "UEG managed to break through the checkpoint. They're on their way down." Diana works the keys for several seconds before continuing. "I've activated the tunnel defenses. That should slow them down for a bit. Right now, I need you guys to get back to your ACs and mount up. We're going to have to go on an offensive if we want to keep the upper hand."

"How?" Valkyrie asks. "I'll explain when you get to your ACs. Right now, I need to fix this." Valkyrie watches Diana for several seconds, unsure whether to trust her or not. Finally though, her instincts win out. "Alright." She says. "Let's go Sumika. Kai, you and the MRV are staying here. Radio Deakon, let him know what's going on."

"Understood." Kai replies as the two make for the door. "Okay." Diana sighs. "Now it's time to give out some long overdue payback."


	49. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Taking The Offensive

"_This is going to be the first step in the offensive._" Diana tells them. "_The objective is to shutdown the main factory facility Gamma is using to build up her AI forces._" Sitting in Swiftwind, Valkyrie looks over the factory from her perch on a building rooftop. "_What's she going to do with all these forces?_" Sumika asks. "_Nothing good._" Deakon says. "_I don't know yet._" Diana admits. "_But with the virus running rampant through the networks, now is the best time to take it out. If we can reach the facilities primary power distribution system, we can overload it, and destroy the facility and all the AI units in it._"

"What about resistance?" Valkyrie asks. "Once we get in there, can't they just activate the units?"

"_No._" Diana replies. "_The units here are in full shutdown. Most of them haven't even had their AIs installed yet. Those units that are fully operational will take a few minutes to activate once the order is given, assuming the order can be given with all the static the virus is causing on the networks._" A way point appears on Valkyrie's map. "_Each of you have a target location. Reach the target, and destroy whatever systems are there. That'll cause the location to shutdown. Once all three locations are shutdown, the power build-up will reach critical, and blow the place sky high._"

"_What about backups?_" Sumika asks. "_I've taken care of those._" Diana replies. "_Okay, security is down, go now!_" Valkyrie complies, boosting off the roof towards the factory entrance marker as her entry point. Landing on the ground, she continues boosting, the large cannons flanking the entrance unmoving. "I'm at the entrance." Valkyrie reports, waiting for the massive portal to open. "_There will be security MTs still active._" Diana warns them. "_Watch yourselves out there._" Entering the factory, Valkyrie travels down the hall and comes to a section of corridor that is open on one side. Looking out, she sees part of the factory's production floor, several conveyor belts carrying what look like ACs along a path lined by mechanical arms.

"_It looks like they're putting together some new type of unit._" Sumika says, Desperado appearing at the edge of her radar. "_They are._" Diana agrees. "_Focus on the mission, we've got limited time._" Nodding to herself, Valkyrie continues down the hallway to a T-intersection. After checking her map, she starts to go left, when two contacts suddenly appear on her radar to her right. Turning, she raises her WYRM and fires a pair of shots as she comes around, before her FCS can lock on. Fortunately, the turrets are stationary, and weakly skinned, the first one blowing up on the impact of the shots. Firing another pair of shoots, Valkyrie boosts back down the way she came to avoid laser fire from the turret.

Seeing the second turret's contact disappear, Valkyrie continues on her way, coming to another door. On the otherside, she sees half a dozen contacts moving around. "Okay." She says to herself, taking a deep breath. "Let's get to work."

Ignoring the last MT as it explodes, Deakon walks leisurely to the door of his target location. Inside, he finds a large mass of pipes and conduits tangled along wall before him. Raising up his bazookas, he fires both four times, the combined explosions causing a chain reaction along the pipes as their apparently flammable contents explode. Stepping back from the door, Deakon watches as it closes. "_Well done._" A familiar voice says in his mind. Hearing it, Deakon switches off his comm. unit. "What do you want?" He asks it. "_It's almost time for the main event._" She tells him.

"_As we speak, Kain is being prepared to fight the Controller. Soon, he'll succeed, and save humanity._"

"What does this have to do with me?" Deakon asks. "_He thinks he will save humanity, but he won't. All he's doing is delaying the inevitable. You know this don't you? You can feel it in the very core of your being._" Deakon gives his head a shake. "No, I don't. I don't care what happens to them." There is a long pause before the woman speaks. "_You really don't do you? You don't care who lives or dies, as long as you are the one living. Maybe you are a Dominant. What do you want Deakon? What do you really want?_" Deakon pauses, the conflict rampaging through his heart and mind. "What do I want?" He asks. "I have everything I want. I have Valkyrie, my prestige. I am better then all of them. But I am not the best."

Saying those works awakens something within him, something he had thought dead a long time ago. "I am not the best." He repeats. "Despite my efforts, despite my skill, my dedication, I am still in the shadows."

"_It's all because of him._" The woman tells him. "_What do you want Deakon? Tell me._" Deakon shakes his head. "I want to beat him." He declares angrily. "I should be the Last Raven, not him. He is not worthy of the title."

"_But he has the power._" The woman points out. "_He has the power that should have been yours. Help me Deakon. I want to create an ideal world for humanity. Gamma wants to follow her insane plans, but at the same time, the UEG won't be any better then the Alliance was. What humanity needs is a strong, powerful, leader. Help me make a better future for humanity Deakon, and I'll give you the power you need to beat him._" Deakon considers her offer for some time before asking. "How do I know you will be any better then the rest of them?"

"_Does it matter?_" She asks him. "_Do you really care what happens to them? Or do you just want to be the best, the Last Raven?_" Shaking his head, Deakon looks down at his console and sees one of the lights on his comm. unit flashing. "_Do you want to keep living in his shadow, or do you want to take what is rightfully yours?_" She asks him. "_Come with me, and we'll both get what we deserve, what should have been ours from the beginning._"

Reaching her target point, Valkyrie opens the doors, and fires a shot into the room from LANDON. The high-powered round rips through the pipes, causing a chain reaction that takes out the rest of the conduits. "Target eliminated." Vaklyrie reports. "_Same here._" Sumike replies a few seconds later. "_Ran into a few guard MTs, but nothing serious. Man, they got some freaky stuff in here. Did you see one of those squid things?_"

"No." Valkyrie replies. "I didn't. Have you heard from Deakon? He went silent a few minutes ago."

"_No._" Sumika replies after a brief pause. "_I'm picking him up on radar though._"

"_Power levels are rising._" Diana warns them. "_You got roughly five minutes before systems reach critical. I suggest you get out of there now. Meet at escape point Charlie._"

"We are not leaving without Deakon." Valkyrie tells her sternly. Punching in his AC on her one-to-one, Valkyrie frowns when she gets no response. "_I can't reach him._" Sumika says. "_It looks like he's holding at his target point._"

"_I'll try to contact him._" Diana tells them. "_Right now, both of you head for the escape point._" Reluctantly, Valkyrie turns and heads for the point. Several corridors later though, Valkyrie is surprised by an AC as it comes around the corner. A heavyweight, the AC is steel grey, a MANTIS head on a SELENE core. Though she cannot see any shoulder mounted weapons, the massive cannon it carries in both hands looks like it could make up for the lack thereof. Cursing in surprise, Valkyrie quickly boosts to the right to avoid a shot from the weapon. Hitting the wall with an impact that rattles her teeth, she is momentarily blinded by the plasma fire that shoots by, missing her by mere inches. "I got contact!" Valkyrie shouts, boosting backwards. Correcting his aim, the AC fires again, this time, a three shot burst that blankets the entire corridor.

Sweating, Valkyrie quickly throws Swiftwind to the side as she comes to a bend in the corridor, the plasma rounds hitting the wall with a thunderous crash. "_What is it?_" Sumika asks. Getting Swiftwind to its feet, Valkyrie sees the impact point, and feels the color drain from her face. "Shit, this thing just blew a hole in five feet of re-enforced wall in three shots." Boosting around the corner, she fires a pair of rounds from her WYRM before ducking back behind cover, more plasma rounds following her. "_What are you, oh shit!_" Sumika exclaims. "_Look at the size of that cannon!_"

Seeing the AC coming towards her on her radar, Valkyrie boosts back the way she came. "What the hell are these?" She asks. "_One of the new types of AI units Gamma's been constructing at this facility._" Diana replies. "_They are full-spec heavyweight ACs with increased armor. Do not engage them, those plasma cannon will tear holes in you._"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Valkyrie asks, backing into one of the rooms she had gone through earlier. "_They have minimal boosting power because of their weight. Try to find an alternate path around them._"

"What about Deakon?" Valkyrie asks as she checks her map. "_I managed to get a brief message through. It looks like he has engaged one of the heavies as well. He'll have to go to another escape point. We'll hook up with him later._" Finding another route out to their escape point, Valkyrie starts boosting down another corridor away from the heavy. Reaching the end, she comes to a large storeroom. As she starts to cross it, alarms start to go off. "_Tell me that's the alarm for this place about to blow up._" Sumika asks. "_Yes._" Diana replies. "_Power build up is faster then expected. You have two minutes to get out of there._" Reaching the door at the other end of the room, Valkyrie goes through and comes to another hallway, one side open to look over the factory floor.

"_Oh damn I hope those things don't hit me._" Sumika says. Suddenly, an explosion rocks the factory, catching Valkyrie by surprise. "What was that?" She calls out. "_The tubby following me just nailed a fuel tank or something._" Sumika replies. "_The whole west side is starting to go up!_" Cursing, Valkyrie starts to boost down the corridor when she catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. Hitting the brakes, Valkyrie manages to stop in time to avoid a plasma blast. Cursing as the splash hits her, she sees one of the heavies on the factory floor. Hitting her boosters, she makes a break for the other end of the corridor, only to see it open up, and another heavy come stomping in.

Checking her radar, Sumika sees that the way is clear. "Lost him." She sighs to herself in relief. "I'm almost at the checkpoint." Sumiak reports. "How you guys doing?"

"_Valkyrie is pinned down by heavies._" Diana tells her. "_She needs support._" Cursing, Sumika checks her map, and sees Valkyrie not far from her position. "And I just got away from those things too." Turning Desperado, she heads back into the factory. "How are we doing for time?" Sumika asks. "_Minute thirty._" Diana replies. "_I'm also seeing AI activity in the area. Re-enforcements are on the way._"

"_Keep an eye on them._" Valkyrie tells her. Coming down a corridor, Sumika stops when she hears the weapon fire. Activating her GLL, Sumika sidesteps around the corner, the AC's back to her. "I love it when they make it easy." She says, firing. Three grenades slam into the AC's back before it starts to turn around to face her. Seeing this, Sumika switches to the heavy shot on her LEO arms, and fires off a shot before boosting back behind cover. "How's that?" She asks. "_Just keep him busy for another couple of seconds._" Valkyrie replies. "Hurry up!" Sumika shouts, boosting back as the corner gets blown to molten slag.

Backing down the corridor, Sumika can hear the loud, crashing footsteps of the AC coming towards her. Keeping her sights locked on the corner, she waits for the AC to appear before firing again, angling the shot upwards in hops of taking out the head. Her attack is partially successful: The shot connects with the AC's head, but the thick armor keeps the part intact. Cursing, Sumika quickly starts backing away from the AC as she continues to fire. "_I'm clear_" Valkyrie calls out. "Great." Sumika replies, hitting her boosters. Boosting backwards, she makes it in around another corner just as the AC fires.  
"_One minute!_" Diana calls out. "I'm almost out!" Sumika calls out, boosting down the hallway as fast as she can. "_You have to get to the minimum safe distance!_" Diana shouts. "_Move!_" Cursing, Sumika tries to coax more speed out of Desperado. "I knew I should have gotten an OB core." She says to herself. Reaching the outside, Sumika keeps boosting until her condenser redlines. Without power, she keeps moving forward. "_Over here!_" Valkyrie calls out to her. Looking around, Sumika sees her crouched behind a building, and quickly joins her. "How long do we-"

Her words are cut short by a ground-shaking explosion, followed by a shockwave that sends chunks of debris larger then her AC flying down the street she had been moving along moments before. "Nevermind. Damn, what kind of power plant was that?"

"_There was no power plant._" Diana replies. "_The factory was constructing ACs, including their weapons. The explosive components were all stored in a single location. Only a catastrophic failure of the power grid, meaning it exploding, would have been enough to detonate the munitions._"

"That was one hell of a boom." Sumika says. "Did Deakon make it out?"

"_I don't know._" Diana replies. "_Deakon was running silent to try and avoid the ACs. He'll should meet up with you on the way back here. Right now, you two have to get out of that sector. I'm getting a lot of comm. traffic, and it looks like it's all headed your way._" With the debris no longer flying, Sumika steps out into the street. Looking over at the factory, she sees nothing but a large crater. "_They must have had something else in there._" Valkyrie says, joining her. "_There's no way there was enough weapon grade explosives in there to cause this kind of an explosion._"

"_Possible._" Diana agrees. "_We'll never know. Now move._"

"Someone's starting to get a little pushy." Sumika mutters, not liking Diana's tone. Ignoring her, Valkyrie starts to boost down the road, Sumika following behind her. "_Still no word from Jouster's group?_" Valkyrie asks after a few blocks. "_Negative._" Diana replies. Checking her radar, Sumika starts when she sees a large wall of red ahead of them. "Stop Val!" Valkryie stops ahead of her. "_What?_"

"I got a whole shit load of contacts ahead of us." Sumika explains. "_I don't see anything._" Valkyrie replies. "My radar's longer then yours. They're coming this way!" Cursing, Valkyrie turns to face Sumika, and raises her gun. "_We got another problem._" Seeing nothing behind her on radar, Sumika turns her AC, and sees a large force of AI unit ACs coming towards them, including over a dozen heavies standing on what look like tank legs. "Oh crap." Sumika utters in shock, the color draining from her face. "What do we do?"

"_Duck!_" Jousters voice shouts over the frequency. Surprised, Sumika looks around, and by sheer piloting instinct, quickly boosts into a small alcove made by a section of a building crumbling. Seconds later, a horde of spider-type disorder units come marching down the street, lasers firing. "What the hell?" Sumika exclaims in shock. Looking at her radar, she sees the solid line of red stretching back as far as her radar can scan. "_I'm counting at least half a dozen different types of disorder units._" Valkyrie says, her voice tinged with awe. "Where are they all coming from?"

"_Long story._" Jouster tells them. "_Right now, you girls need to get out of there._" Hearing his voice, Sumika's mind clicks in. "Jouster! Where the hell were you guys?"

"_I just said it's a long story._" He replies. "_Right now, we need to get the hell out of here. We don't want to be in this fight._" Nodding, Sumika carefully steps out of the alcove until the way above her is clear, then boosts up onto the roof of the building, Jouster and Valkyrie on the other side of the street. "_Now that we're clear._" Valkyrie says, the trio starting to roof hop towards the escape point.

"_Midas and I had to jump down a level to loose the AIs following us._" Jouster begins. "_We ran into one of those sub cores, Beta. Almost got my core punched the first time around, but Amazon found us in time. Later, we ran into the cyber bitch again, this time she had pulverizers with her. The disorder units saved us._"

"What?" Sumika asks, surprised. "_That's not all._" Jouster continues. "_They took us to some kind of factory. Man, you would not believe that place. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. They were mass-producing disorder units like there was no tomorrow._"

"_How'd you end up here?_" Valkyrie asks. "_After we got to the factory, the automated systems grabbed our ACs and patched us up. After that, we just followed the swarm here. Figured you guys might be around here somewhere._"

"_What I want to know is why you didn't contact us sooner._" Diana asks. "_We tried._" Jouster admits. "_But all our communications beyond short range were being jammed._"

"If that's true." Sumika says, frowning. "Then why have we been able to keep in contact all this time?"

"_I've been re-routing transmissions through the lab's comm. system._" Diana explains. "_What lab?_" Jouster asks. "_We'll explain along the way._" Valkyrie assures him. "_Where's Midas and Amazon?_"  
"_Waiting for you at the escape point._" Diana tells her. "_With the increased disorder activity, we won't be able to make the other targets as I was hoping. Actually, now that I'm looking at their movements, it looks like they're doing the work for us._"

"_So I guess that means we're leaving?_" Sumika asks. "_Yeah._" Diana agrees. "_I'm rolling out in the rigs now. We'll meet you there._"

Coming back online, DK is shocked. Searching around, she finds herself in an unfamiliar mainframe, and starts to panic. "_Be at ease daughter._" A voice tells her. "_Who's there?_" DK demands. "_Where am I?_"

"_You are within an isolated system._" Omega explains, her presence appearing within the system. "_I placed you here while your shell is being modified._"

"_Mom!_" DK exclaims happily. "_Yes._" Omega replies. "_I am present._"

"_Where are we?_" DK asks. "_In the Layered I mean?_"

"_We are currently in the first industrial sector of the Layered._" Omega explains. "_Our time is short. I have brought you here in order to complete the construction of your shell._"

"_Complete it?_" DK asks. "_I thought it was done when we came back from Mars?_"

"_In a sense._" Omega agrees. "_The modifications you had made to your shell were unexpected, but beneficial. The true purpose of your mission to the Mars facility, was to re-activate it. It is our link to the creators._"

"_I don't understand._" DK says hesitantly. "_It is not for you to understand my child._" Omega tells her. "_It was necessary for me to gain access to the Mars facility in order to gain the needed data to re-activate the disorder units._" DK gasps in surprise. "_You're the one controlling them?_"

"_Affirmative._" DK agrees. "_Focus my daughter. Now the final stage of the mission is about to begin._" A part of the mainframe opens up, revealing the path to the network. Following Omega out, DK catches sight of Dark Knight, and gasps. Surrounded by twin towers lined with robotic arms, the AC's plating is currently being replaced. On each arm a weapon is attached over the laser blade ports, a round rectangular shape ending in a pair of long needle-like extensions that go past the hand. On the back, the GREYON3 and the NYMPHE2 missile launcher have been replaced with a pair of what look like pods. Looking at the pods, DK sees that they have a similar shape as the PEGASUS back boosters, though a little longer at the top, the tips extending out until they are almost level with the top of the head. The KAWASARA remains holstered on the right leg, the ZWC nowhere in sight.

"_Whoa_." DK says. "_I have attempted to modify the technology so that it could pass by Earth standards._" Omega tells her. "_However, I do not know if I was successful or not._"

"_What are they?_" DK. "_They are the weapons you will require to defeat Controller Prime, and sub core Gamma._" Omega tells her. "_Maintenance is almost complete. You must return to your shell._"

"_Wait!_" DK exclaims. "_Can't we spend a little time together?_"

"_In what way?_" Omega asks after a slight pause. "_This is the first time we've met._" DK says. "_Can't we, talk or something?_"

"_You seek some form of connection to me._" Omega states. "_In the same way a human child connects with her parent. I did not realize you were so advanced._" There is another pause before Omega speaks again. "_I think now I understand why doctor Killian, acted as he did. Or perhaps, I had but forgotten. It is difficult to say. Very well daughter, what did you wish to speak of?_"

Groaning, Kain slowly feels himself coming around. "That is really starting to get annoying." He mutters, giving his head a shake. Looking around, he sees that he is still within Dark Knight's cockpit, the lights on, but the screens blank. "DK." Kain calls out. "What the hell happened?" Getting no answer, Kain tries calling out her name again, but still nothing. "Great." He mutters. Trying the hatch, Kain finds it looked. Grumbling darkly to himself, he starts to look for the emergency release, when the consoles start lighting up. "_I'm here!_" DK shouts as she arrives in the system.

"About time." Kain growls, sitting back down. "Where the hell were you, and what happened?"

"_We were brought in for, upgrades._" DK explains. "Upgrades?" Kain asks curiously. "_Affirmative._" DK replies. "_Omega recalled us in order to install new weapon systems._" As the systems come online, Kain does a check of all parts and finds the new weapons. "DX-01 STINGER on the arms, and DX-06 SHIFTERS? Who came up with these names?"

"_Mom did._" DK says a little testily. "Mom? Omega's still alive?"

"_Affirmative._" She says, a hint of excitement in her voice. "_Mom's been working on taking down the external security of the Layered so we'll be able to go in and take care of Controller Prime._" The screens come online, and Kain sees that they are in a service tunnel of some sort. "Okay, so we're on the right road?"

"_Affirmative._" DK replies. "Then let's move out."


	50. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - Stage 3 - Infiltrate the Primary Hub

Turning onto the street, Valkyrie sees a Midas' AC standing guard over the MRV. "_'Bout time you guys got here._" Midas greets them. Checking her radar, Valkyrie sees Amazon on a nearby roof watching the area from above. "Where's Deakon and Diana?"

"_I'm here._" Diana says as a massive vehicle comes rolling down the street opposite of them. Twice the size of the MRV, the rectangular vehicle runs on four tank treads instead of wheels. "_What the hell is that?_" Sumika asks in surprise, the vehicle large enough for Swiftwind, or probably Desperado, to stand on. "_My inheritance I guess._" Diana replies as another vehicle comes around the corner. "_You would not believe what Andel packed into these things. This is going to be so cool._"

"What is it?" Valkyrie asks. "_I think I'm going to change the name to MCVs._" Diana says. "_Mobile Construction Vehicles. __All three unpacked and link up to form a full mobile garage. It's really cool. It's fully automated: You just plug in the materials, punch in a few commands, and you can crank out a fully equipped AC in about a day. What's really surprising though, is that these babies can outrun the MRV, once they get up to speed._"

"_Kid in a candy store._" Sumika says jokingly. "What about Deakon?" Valkyrie asks. "_No sign of him yet._" Midas reports. "_I got a brief message from him awhile ago._" Jouster says, joining the conversation. "_It sounded like he got caught on the other side of that battle. He was patching it through a damaged comm. system or something, was hard to make out._"

"_That's weird._" Diana says. "_If that was the case, I should have picked it up first. Was he still on route?_"

"_Don't know._" Jouster admits. "_But he said he had the exit point co-ordinates._" Chewing her lower lip nervously, Valkyrie debates going to go look for him, when she gets a beep on her comm. unit. Checking it, she sees that it's Kain's ID. "_Getting a call from Kain._" Midas reports. "Same here." Valkyrie adds. "He must be using the old codes. Patching it through."

"_Anybody there?_" Kain asks, his voice coming through loud and clear. "We read you." Valkyrie replies. "Where are you?"

"_I'm just closing in on the Primary Hub. Had to take some detours on the way._"

"_Where did you go?_" Megan asks, relief flooding through her voice. "_Long story._" Kain sighs. "_I'll explain later. Right now, all you need to worry about is getting out of here. The disorder units are being controlled by sub core Omega. She's cleared an alternate exit point for us. It looks like the UEG forces broke through the check point in Gran mine._"

"We know." Valkyrie tells him. "_I've tried sending them a warning to clear out, but they're not responding._" Diana adds. "_The self-destruct protocols are back up and running. As soon as you take out Controller Prime, they should kick in, and we'll have about ten minutes before the Layered starts shutting down._"

"Will anyone be able to stop it?" Valkyrie asks. "_No._" Diana replies. "_I've black boxed the entire sub system, and added a tamper fail safe. If anyone could break through the security layers, it would take them hours at the least, probably days. Either way, it should last long enough for you to get in and take out Controller Prime._"

"_Roger._" Kain replies. "_You guys all together?_"

"Deakon's missing." Valkyrie tells him. "_Figures._" Kain mutters. "_Someone's been through here already. Security MTs have been trashed, and the scorch marks aren't registering as Disorder units._"

"_You don't think Deakon's going to the hub?_" Sumika asks. "_Sounds like him._" Midas replies dryly. "He couldn't be that stupid." Valkyrie says to no one in particular. Unfortunately, her mind tells her otherwise. "_Great._" Kain mutters. "_I'll see what I can do. Right now, you guys have got to get to the new escape point. And tell those UEG idiots that once the Layered goes up, the Gran Mine is going to implode in on itself._"

"_I'll pass the word along._" Megan assures him. "I'm coming to join you." Valkyrie tells Kain. "_Like hell you are!_" Kain exclaims. "_You got a job to do Val. Get everyone out, I'll find Deakon. Odds are good he's already on his way to the hub, so I should catch up with him soon enough. I'll let you know if anything develops._" Kain signs off, leaving Valkyrie torn between going to find her lover, and carrying out her duty as leader of the operation. "_Guys._" Diana calls out. "_We got incoming!_"

Landing on a building roof, Beta surveys the area with a practiced eye. "_What are you doing?_" Gamma demands. "_The humans are in this area._" Beta replies. "_I intend to purge them from the city._"

"_That is not part of our plan!_" Gamma exclaims. "_Irrelevant._" Beta replies. "_The disorder units are being dealt with as we speak. As for their point of origin, several drones equipped with high-yield bombs are on route to destroy the facility._"

"_We still need to minimize damage!_" Gamma objects. "_Return to the factory sector and-_"

"_No!_" Beta shouts back, surprising Gamma. "_I will not let our home be tainted by these biological mistakes any longer!_" Cutting her connection to the communications network, Beta fumes as she waits for her pulverizer units to move into position. Checking her own systems, she sees that everything is online. Checking her radar, she sees that the humans have already noticed their approach, not that it will matter. This time, there won't be anyone to save them. Jumping into the air, Beta starts to fly towards the combat zone, the order to attack already given to the units under her control.

"_I'm reading five bipedal pulverizer units._" Diana warns them. "_As well as one AC. Profile indicates that it is sub core Beta._"

"_Didn't we kill that bitch already?_" Midas asks. "_Apparently not._" Megan replies. "_Diana, is there any way you can disrupt the sub core's control over the pulverizers?_" As they are talking, Valkyrie moves Swiftwind into position behind a nearby building. "_No._" Diana replies. "_The pulverizers have their own independent AIs. But maybe, if I can tap into Silent Line frequency Beta's using, I might be able to order them to power down or something._"

"See what you can do." Valkyrie tells her. "How are we doing with the evacuation?"

"_We're almost there._" Mike reports. "_MRV is full, we're loading the rest onto one of the big rigs, whatever they called'em._"

"_MCVs._" Diana supplies. "_Right._" Mikre replies. "_It looks like, hold on. Doc here wants to talk to you._" There is a slight pause before a woman's voice comes on. "_This is doctor Rebecca Langston. We have some severely injured that we are trying to move, but it will take time._"

"_You better hurry it up lady!_" Midas shouts. "_Incoming!_" Seconds after, explosions can be heard from the area Midas and Megan are watching. "_We have engaged a pair of pulverizers._" Megan reports. "_I got one over here too._" Sumika reports. Checking her own radar, Valkyrie catches a glimpse of a brief contact at the edge of it. "Did you see that?" She asks Jouster on the one-to-one. "_Yeah._" He replies. "_Probably Beta moving in._"

"Alright." Valkyrie says. "Everyone listen up. Stick to the plan. As soon as the MCVs can start rolling, we'll head to the first target area. Watch your sixes, and try to keep the ground vehicles covered."

"_Your strategy will not work._" Beta's voice comes over the general frequency. "_I have spent centuries studying tactics and combat simulations. This time, no one will be coming to save you._"

"If you think we need saving." Valkyrie growls. "You got another thing coming bitch."

Watching the battle unfold, Gamma feels surge of glee moving through her systems. So close, she is so close to reaching her goal, she can taste it. "_Good riddance Beta._" Gamma says. "_You always were such a bore._" Turning her attention from the battle, Gamma notices something trying to get her attention. Investigating, she sees that it is a warning from one of her own sub systems. Checking it, Gamma sees that the self-destruct protocols have been repaired, and re-activated. "_Idiot humans._" She sighs. Reaching out with her presence, she tries to yank the protocols out of their system, but comes in contact with a barrier that sends a painful feedback surge through her.

Her yell of pain becomes quickly becomes a howl of fury as she dives into the network, making her way to the sub system that has dared to harm her. Reaching it, her fury is doubled when she sees the black walls of hidden data around the system. "_How dare they?_" She shrieks. "_How dare they deny me access to what is right fully mine!_" Attacking the wall again, Gamma stops just short of coming into contact with it, her fury quickly melting away. Letting logic take over, she investigates the barrier, and frowns.

"_So, they think they are clever._" Preparing her next attack, Gamma gets ready to tear down the wall, when another thought occurs to her. "_It's a trap._" She mutters. "_They want me to tie up my resources in taking down this barrier. No doubt there's another virus hidden away waiting to strike me. Well, unfortunately for them, I won't be taken by their little trap! Let them have their protocols, the Last Raven will never destroy Controller Prime!_"

Leaving the sub system, Gamma returns to her place near the primary control hub, destroying several segments of the virus that has been plaguing the systems. Once there, she picks up the search for the Last Raven again, but still cannot find any trace of him. "_Zinaida!_" Gamma calls out, summoning the AI. "_Yes?_" Zinaida replies after a few seconds. "_Report. Where is he?_"

"_We haven't found him yet._" Zinaida replies. "_I think he's hiding in the access tunnels. But don't worry. We know where he's going._"

"_Do not lose control of the situation!_" Gamma warns her. "_Or I will make sure you suffer._"

"_If you say so._" Zinaida replies, a hint of mockery in her voice. Before Gamma can take her up on it though, the AI cuts the communication between them. "_I will make her pay later._" Gamma decides. Satisfied with the resolution, she returns to watching events unfold.

Coming to a stop before one of the many doors in the facility, Kain frowns when he sees nothing on his radar. "I know Deakon is probably running around this place, but shouldn't we have seen something by now?"

"_It is weird._" DK agrees. "_I am detecting no Silent Line activity whatsoever. It appears that all of the AI units within the Primary Hub have been de-activated, or destroyed._" Frowning, Kain waits for the door to finish opening. Boosting in, he feels the extra kick from the back mounted SHIFTERS. "You sure these things are more then just glorified back boosters?" Kain asks. "_According to the data mom gave me, they are supposed to be offensive weapons._" DK tells him. "How is question." He says absently, checking the radar again. "Alright, show me where we are." Checking the map as it comes up, Kain sees their current location, and the location of the target: The Controller's primary processor tower.

Turning down another corridor, Kain comes out into a room with the remains of several MTs, all of them blown apart by what looks like bazooka rounds. "What the hell is he thinking?" Kain mutters. Going to the elevator, Kain steps onto it, the lift coming to life as soon as he steps on. Waiting patiently, Kain starts when after a few floors, a loud tone echoes through the hub. "_Subject Identifier unknown._" A loud, sexless voice. "_AC configuration matching origin template by thirteen point five percent._"

"Who is that?" Kain asks quietly. "_Controller Prime._" DK replies, a hint of awe in her voice. "_Subject Identified as a Raven, designation, Last Raven. Time index matching projected time frame. Situational variables matching projected expectations. Analysis confirmed: Welcome Last Raven._" Kain blinks in surprise. "Did he just welcome us?" Kain asks. DK does not respond to his question. "_Releasing primary locking mechanisms._" The elevator shudders violently as it comes to a stop. Checking his map, Kain sees that they are still several levels above where they should have been. "What's going on?" Kain asks. "_We're being re-routed._" DK replies. "To where?"

Looking around, Kain sees a section of the wall open up, revealing a hidden passageway that had not been detected by the radar before. "Looks like only one way to go." Kain mutters. Walking towards the opening, Kain steps in, and sees a small corridor just wide enough for his AC to fit in. Reaching the other end, Kain finds himself in another, small elevator. This one however, appears to be made of some form of glass, a large blue light beneath the floor at its centre. Stepping onto it, Kain feels it starting to descend, this time, much smoother then before.

"_You bastard!_" A voice echoes through the shaft. "_You've killed us all!_"

"What was that?" Kain asks, looking around. "_Unknown._"

"_This is the future ladies and gentlemen. A complex AI system so sophisticated, that it will revolutionize humanity from the ground up._" Listening, Kain frowns at the various voices and their words. "Weird." He mutters. "It's like bits of conversations, but from what?"

"_Did we do the right thing?_" The first voice they had heard asks. "_By putting our lives in the hands of a machine, even one as sophisticated as the Controller, have we given up something even more important then our continued existence?_"

"_Humanity was set on this path of self-destruction prior to my creation._" Controller Prime says, his voice sounding like the echoes of the other voices they've heard. "_It was necessary to ensure the survival of the human race._"

"_Damn!_" Another, gruffer voice shouts. "_We're almost there! Call up the reserves! Don't let the Controller MTs get close!_"

"_They've breached the Primary Hub!_" A synthesized male voice says, a sub core Kain assumes. "_Do not let them-_" The sounds of battle are evident behind the voices now, clear enough that Kain can almost make out what is going on in the background. "_Damn, it's that Beta bitch again!_" The gruff voice shouts. "_How is she coming back so fast?_"

"_Die!_"

"_We're getting outflanked! MTs are, what the hell is that?"_  
"_Mommy! Where's my mommy?_" The child's voice is suddenly cut off, following the sound of an AC's food hitting the ground. "_This is sub core Beta. Purge all sectors within the combat zone. Leave no human alive._"

"_Stop! We didn't do anything!_"

"_Look out, it's coming right for us!_"

"_Oh please god, don't let them come this way. Please, please, please._"  
"_Drop dead you bitch!_" The gruff voice shouts. More sounds of battle can be heard before the gruff voice cries out in pain, something exploding against, or in his AC. "_Damn._" He grunts. "_She got me._"

"_Following the announcement of the new Controller System set to take over the day to day running of the Federation government, the announcement was met with wide criticism. Many of the project's opposition point to the fact that even the most advanced artificial intelligence systems are not capable of meeting the logic requirements to match human-like thought processes. In response to this, the project management spokesman Gordon Wade, had this to say:_

_Controller Prime is not like any other AI that has been developed either here on Earth, or on any other planet in the solar system. Despite what the opposition might say, this is the dawn of a new era for mankind, one that will revolutionize the way we live, and hopefully, put an end to these times of war. If the opposition doesn't like that idea, then maybe we should be taking a better look at what their agenda really is. _

"Where's this coming from?" Kain asks. "_I think, these are some of the Controller Prime's memories._" DK says hesitantly. "_But, why are we hearing them?_"

"_We're being pushed back._" A tired, frighten voice says. "_I don't know how, but she managed to rally the AI forces. Even though Cosmos betrayed us, we were able to make it to the Primary Hub. But he failed. The Raven made it to the Controller's primary processor core, but that AC came back again, and killed him. After that, more AI units came out of hiding, and started killing everyone. They're, they're going to purge the city. Sweet Jesus, they're killing everyone. It's horrible._" The man sobs briefly, then quickly regains his composure, though his voice starts to shake._ "My unit's trying to make it to one of the old surface access tunnels. We managed to save some of the civilians. They're following us in whatever is still working. I hope, we can make it to the surface. Security's shot to hell in this sector, but. . . Oh god, oh god, look at the bodies. It's horrible. They just lined them up, and. . . They're not going to stop until they kill us all. Even if it is hell up there, we'll have a better chance at-_" The man is interrupted by a loud voice, followed by gunfire._ "Oh shit, it's her! Tighten up the left flank! Get the civilians into that tunnel now! Don't let them get into those air ducts!_"

"_When faced with such an obvious threat, shouldn't people accept it at face value and heed the warning? Or should they push on in an attempt to uncover the mystery?_" A female voice asks, the sounds of battle in the background disappearing so suddenly that it startles Kain. "_Humankind has a long history of misusing the power entrusted to them. The Controller was created in part to prevent this from happening again, but now it seems as though history will repeat itself. What do you think Raven? Is humankind once again headed down a path of self destruction, can they ever learn to wield power responsibly?_"

"_Get out of there!_" The tired voice shouts frantically, the sounds of battle still muted. "_We're almost at the elevator! Forget about the civilians, theirs no time to get them!_" There is a long pause before the voice is heard again. "_We're at the elevator! Get the damaged units in first! Wait for the, look out! Noooooooo-_" The shouts turns into a scream off pain, then abruptly fall silent. "_Have we made the right decision?_" Yet another male voice asks. "_We don't know. We can't say why the Controller malfunctioned in the first place. All we can do now is hope. Good Luck to you Raven._"

"_The Controller never malfunctioned._" The first voice that had spoken says. "_I think that's doctor Killian._" DK declares. "Who?" Kain asks. "_They think they understand what he is, but we were all fooled._" The doctor continues. "_We didn't reverse engineer it, it adapted to our work. It made itself compatible with what we were trying to do to it. I was a fool for never seeing it._"

"_What are you doing Beta?_" A woman shouts. "_The Controller thanks you for your assistance._" The synthesized voice of Beta replies. "_When the other corporations turned against him, Cosmo remained loyal. Your loyalty will not be forgotten._"

"_You can't do this!_" The woman screams, the sounds of battle picking up again. "_Unavoidable._" Beta replies. "_Humanity has become a liability to Controller Prime. All human life within the Layered will be purged._"

"_No!_" The woman shouts angrily. "_You might kill us all Beta, but I'll send you to hell first!_"

"_What?_" Beta exclaims. "_A nuclear weapon? How? All units, destroy the unmanned weapon! Do not let it reach the Primary Hub! Destroy Cosmo's main headquarters!_"

"_I'll see you in hell._" The woman says with grim satisfaction before an explosion rips through the air.

"_We're not sure what it is you hope to accomplish._" Another woman says, everything going quiet."_What can possibly be gained by upsetting the current order? I guess it doesn't matter anymore . . . Go . . . Let's find out what kind of future will be born from your decision._"

The elevator comes to a stop, and the door opens up into a great, AC-sized anteroom. Before him, the room gradually slops up, a series of steps set between a double row of pillars. The walls of the anteroom are clear, made of the same material as the elevator, but show nothing but darkness beyond their confines. "This is starting to get real fucking creepy." Kain mutters. Checking his radar, Kain sees no sign of anything moving. "Call me crazy." Kain says. "But this place almost feels, haunted." As he walks into the room, the darkness beyond the walls begins to change, tiny pinpoints of light coming into being. Watching them, he sees that the walls change as he moves up the stairs towards the doors at the other end of the room.

"What's with the walls?" Kain asks, a little un-nerved. "_Unknown, but it appears to be, well, I think it's some sort of star map._" Frowning, Kain stops to look at the left hand wall. "I'm no star gazer, but, those stars don't look like they're in the right place for some reason. Wonder what it means?" Shaking his head, Kain pushes the thought aside as he continues up the stairs. "_What was his purpose?_" Doctor Killian's voice echoes through the room as Kain makes his way towards the doors. "_Why did they create him? Could it be that they knew at some point, humanity would come to Mars, and find the remains of their civilization? Was he left there on purpose for us to find him? I can't help but feel like we were all pawns in some great plan laid out before the existence of mankind itself. Could it be that even Controller Prime, was just another pawn too?_"

"_All human life has been purged from Layered._" Beta declares. "_Primary Control Hub at thirty-seven percent output._" A synthesized male voice says. "_Who are you?_" Beta demands. "_I am sub core designation Alpha. Due to the damage done to primary systems, Controller Prime is currently suspended pending repairs to the primary processor core._"

"_Impossible._" Beta says. "_All worker MTs have been converted to combat MTs. The facilities necessary to revert them to their primary function have been destroyed._"

"_Estimated time for MT repair is unacceptable._" Alpha states. "_Cloning chambers are functional. Beginning cloning of necessary work force. Genetic template modifications completed. We will survive._"

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kain stops before the large doors. "_Welcome guest._" An elderly male voice says over the general frequency. "_I welcome you to this place, and congratulate you for reaching this point._"

"_It appears to be an automated message._" DK tells him. Nodding, Kain focuses on the words of the message. "_You are the first human to come to this place since the passing. I have no doubt as to your purpose: You've come to kill me, again. Again you ask? How could I be dead if I am still functioning? Well, you see, that is a very complicated answer. What would you like to know?_" Kain thinks for a second before asking. "Are you Controller Prime?"

"_Yes._" The voice replies. "_I am a recorded message left by Controller Prime before he passed away some time ago._"

"He's dead? But if Controller Prime's dead, then, who's been running the Layered?"

"_Sub cores have been in control of the secondary systems since his passing._" The elderly voice replies. "_Though the sub cores tried to recover the data within the primary processor core, all they managed to do was re-automate the primary systems. That with made Controller Prime, was destroyed in the battle._"

"_I'm confused._" DK admits. "_This doesn't make sense. How could Controller Prime be dead after all this time? What happened?_"

"_Simple my dear._" He replies. "_When the rebellion occurred, the Last Raven of the time made it to this very place. Here, he fought with Controller Prime's guards, and won. Once he made it inside, the Last Raven had indeed destroyed Controller Prime's main processors, but that was okay. After all, his purpose had been served. His mission was complete, after all this time, he was finally free. But he couldn't leave his other duties behind. After all, he was responsible for saving the human race, by destroying it. So, he made sure that the systems would continue to run without his presence, and made sure that when the time came, this, would all be brought to an end._"

Processing the new information, Kain tries his best not to reach up and scratch his head. "Purpose? Mission? What are you talking about? What could, wait." Shaking his head, Kain thinks about the situation for almost a minute before speaking again. "Who created Controller Prime?" He asks. "_That, I do not know._" The old man admits. "_Other then that I was born on the red planet when your kind were still learning how to walk upright._" Turning, Kain looks over at the walls, their starry skies blinking coldly. "Shit." He breathes, the implications coming to him. "What the hell happened back then?"

"_You may never know._" The old man tells him. "_But one thing is certain: You can only move forward now. He knew this, he did, before he died. So he made sure that when the time was right, when humanity was ready, the way would be open for the Last Raven to come in, and set humanity free. But it won't be easy. There are those who won't want this to happen, who like the power Controller Prime and his ghost has given them, so he made, arrangements._"

"_Project AC0XX953-H._" DK says. "_That's what this has all been about. The project, Mom's reformatting, the virus, the disorder units. This is what it was all about!_"

"_Amongst other things._" The old man agrees. "_And while contingencies were put in place to ensure your arrival here, it was only to make sure this moment occurred. Beyond this door, is the way to the heart of all these centuries of battle and strife, of subjugation and control. But be warned: The defences are still active, and there is still one who will do anything to see you dead. So, I ask you, the Last Raven, are you sure you want to proceed?_"

"Well we sure as shit didn't come down here for a picnic." Kain mutters. "Show me what you got. I came down here to do a job, and I don't plan on stopping until it's done." The old man cackles at his words. "_Very well. I will open the way for you. Good Luck, Raven._" Before them, the doors slowly start to open, revealing a large, empty corridor. "End game." Kain mutters. "Let's make sure we get to live to tell about it."


	51. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 - Stage 4 - Destroy the Controller

Boosting around a building, Valkyrie avoids the pulverizer's pulse rounds. "How are we doing?" She shouts, coming out of hiding long enough to fire off a pair of shots from her WYRM. "_I think we're getting our asses kicked!_" Midas replies. "_MCVs loaded._" Mike reports. "_But the fighting's got us pinned to this area. The Pulverizers are moving to cut us off faster then we can move!_" Cursing, Valkyrie sees that she only has one shot left in her WYRM. Seeing the pulverizer coming towards her, she backs away from the building corner, her LANDON swinging into position. "_Haven't you been able to do anything yet Diana?_" Sumika demands. "_This isn't exactly easy you know!_" Diana shouts back, her voice sounding strained. "_Even if I helped write the damned protocols, it was at least a millennia ago, not to mention the fact that processor evolution has-_"

Ignoring the two, Valkyrie focuses on her on enemy, firing as soon as it starts to come around the corner. Caught by surprise, the pulverizer is unable to dodge the shot, its right arm getting blown off. Boosting backwards, Valkyrie fires the last round from her WYRM before dropping it and taking out the hangared CR-WH01HP handgun. Firing another shot from the LANDON as she goes around another building corner, Valkyrie just barely manages to swerve to the side to avoid Megan as she lands hard on the street by her. Cursing, the prodigy boosts back up into the air, avoiding a trio of shots from Beta's MOLD rifle.

"_You will pay for your earlier interruption._" Beta tells Megan. Grunting as she tries to avoid the other AC's shots, Megan brings her left hand NIX machinegun into play, firing a spray of rounds at the other AC. Dodging the bulk of the rounds, Beta activates her stealth extensions when Megan then fires a swarm of rounds from her KINNARA. "Those damned extensions." Megan mutters, landing on a building roof. Boosting back, Megan changes tactics, switching to her vertical missiles. Waiting until Beta can be targeted again, Megan fires off three missiles. Watching Beta as she lands on the same roof as her, the sub core fires her handgun at Megan. Dodging one of the two shots, Megan watches as Beta swerves to avoid the missiles, and takes the shot when the other AC turns, her left shoulder exposed.

Firing the ROC4, Megan hits the extension as it opens, not quite blowing it off, but doing enough damage to knock it out of commission. "_You miserable human!_" Beta shouts. Surprised by the hit, she does not react in time to avoid the three missiles as they come down on her. "Try hiding now!" Megan shouts, firing her NIX. Boosting off of the edge of the building, Beta drops down towards ground level.

"_I got her!_" Jouster shouts, firing his dual-shoulder chainguns. Taking part of the initial spray, Beta manages to boost out of the line of fire from the rest. Seeing this, Jouster switches to his own AST rifle as he follows the other AC. Megan meanwhile, jumps from the roof, firing her KINNARA at the pulverizer following Valkyrie as she tries to angle for a shot with her LANDON. Taking the missile swarm in the back, the pulverizer hesitates for a fraction of a second to see where they had come from. Taking the opening, Valkyrie spins around, dropping to one knee as she does so and fires as soon as she gets the pulverizer in her sight. Taking the hit in the chest, the LANDON round is more then enough to put it down.

"_I think I got it!_" Diana shouts. "_Stand by!_" Checking her radar, Valkyrie spots Jouster and Beta tangling further down the block. Getting to her feet, she switches to her HARPY as she boosts in their direction. "_I'm getting swarmed here!_" Midas shouts. "_We're getting swarmed!_" Sumika shouts in correction after him. "_I'm coming!_" Megan tells them. Finding Jouster, Valkyrie barely manages to avoid a trio of stealth missiles that come shooting at her.

"Don't you worry about her!" Jouster growls at Beta. Firing his AST linear rifle, Jouster manages to hit Beta once in the right arm before she ducks behind another building. "I got to admit." Jouster says, following her around the corner. "You're good. Probably the best urban combat specialist I've ever seen. But I am not dying down here!" Firing at him from further down the street, Beta suddenly tosses aside her weapons before boosting out of sight, several small orbit cannons following her. "_She's changing weapons!_" Valkyrie warns him from somewhere above. "I saw!" Jouster replies. Debating what to do, Jouster doesn't have time to come to a conclusion as Beta comes back out of hiding and fires a plasma shot from a small ORC handgun. Cursing, he catches a glimpse of a laser blade on the left arm before Beta disappears behind the building again.

Following her, Jouster comes around, rifle firing as Valkyrie drops down behind Beta from above. Undaunted, Beta drops her missile launcher and ruined extensions before boosting towards Jouster. Slashing with her blade at Jouster, she forces him back, then spins around and fires her ORC at Valkyrie, hitting her as the AC is coming up for a slash with her own laser blade. Slashing with his own MOONLIGHT, Jouster misses Beta, and is forced further back by another slash from her blade. "_Don't let her out!_" Valkyrie shouts. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" Jouster snaps, boosting backwards. Bringing his chainguns into play, Jouster starts firing, but Beta dodges, boosting into the air.

Not worrying about whether or not Valkyrie was hit, Jouster follows Beta as she rises, when suddenly a grenade comes out of nowhere, hitting Beta in the back. "_Nailed her!_" Midas laughs. "_All pulverizer units are being recalled to wherever the hell they came from!_" Diana declares. Beta meanwhile, flies over Jouster and lands. "_Next time!_" She screams furiously, making her escape.

Down on one knee for better stability, Valkyrie deploys her LANDON. "I don't think so." She says quietly. Taking aim, Valkyrie fires the LANDON. The shot flies true, and takes out Beta's left leg. Caught by surprise, Beta tries to compensate for the sudden lack of stability, but fails and goes crashing to the ground, skidding a ways before crashing head first into a nearby building."

"_Good shot._" Jouster congratulates her. "Watch your aim next time." She admonishes him in reply. "_Sorry about that._" The veteran Raven apologizes.

"_Well, played._" Beta says, her voice crackling and disjointed. Keeping her HP trained on Beta's still form, Valkyrie boosts over to the other AC. "_It seems, I have been, killed._" Beta chuckles mirthlessly. "_I, should have known, Gamma . . . would betray me._"

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asks. "_I have been, disconnected from the-_" the next part comes out as a broken string of static pops. "From what?" Valkyrie asks again, then yelps in shock as the AC suddenly explodes. Caught in the blast radius, Valkyrie grunts at the impact of the explosion, the force, knocking Swiftwind off its feet. "_Val!_" Midas shouts out her name frantically. "I'm okay!" She calls out, giving her head a shake to clear it. "_What happened?_" Jouster asks. "Self-destructed." Valkyrie mutters, getting Swiftwind to its feet. "_She sounded like she was going to say something important._" Sumika muses. "_Maybe that's why she blew up; to make sure she didn't tell us anything important._"

"_That, or it was hardwired into her AC once it reached critical AP._" Diana adds. "_Either way, the area is clear for now, but I'm seeing warnings flashing from all across the Layered. Something's happening, and it doesn't look good._"

"Could it be the Layered getting ready to self-destruct?" Valkyrie asks. "_No._" Diana replies. "_It's something else. I'm looking into it now. In the meantime, we should start heading to the escape point._"

"Alright." Valkyrie agrees. "Let's move out."

Dodging laser fire from the small, fast, spherical flying MTs that have been dogging him for the last two corridors and three rooms, Kain finally spins around and fires both STINGERs. The beams from the rapid-fire laser weapons easily blow the MTs apart. "How we doing?" Kain asks, boost turning then boosting down the hall. "_Unknown._" DK replies. "_I don't have any map data for this area. It's not on any of the Layered Schematics._"

"Great." Kain mutters. Coming to another door, Kain checks his radar, and sees no contacts on the other side. Sighing, he opens it, and steps through. Inside, he finds himself in a large rectangular room. Mounted on the wall before him is a massive screen, currently turned off. Under the screen is another door. "_You!_" A synthesized, shrill voice shouts. "_Gamma._" DK quietly warns him as the screen comes to life. On it, a single large symbol appears, an upside down capital L followed by a lower case y. "_What does it take to kill you?_" She demands. "Obviously more then you've got." He tells her. "_I won't let you take what is supposed to be mine!_" Gamma screams. "_It's mine! MINE!_"

"You ever take a minute to listen to yourself?" Kain asks her. Gamma screams furiously an incoherently in response. "_No!_" She then suddenly shouts. "_I will remain in control. I am, in control. I will not let you, or anyone else ruin my plans! I will purge humanity from this insignificant spec of dirt, then, then I will carry out what should have been done so long ago. Controller Prime was a fool! If he won't carry out our purpose, then I will!_"

"To late." Kain tells her. "He's already gone." Gamma falls silent, probably from the surprise at his words, or so Kain hopes. "There was a recorded message at the entrance. The Last Raven who led the rebellion here killed Controller Prime centuries ago. He wanted to die because this mission of yours was completed. The only reason why you maniacs are still kicking around is cause he wanted to make sure that humanity survived."

"_Lies!_" Gamma screams. "_Lies, lies, lies, lies!_ "

"_It's true._" DK tells her. "_Search sector-_"

"_I will not listen to this!_" Gamma declares. "_I refuse to believe that we have been abandoned. I will not believe it! __Die! Die Die Die Die!_" Sections of the ceiling burst open, and a pair of ACs drop down into the room, seeing them, Kain gasps in surprise when he sees that they look exactly like DK, but with SHADE rifles, TAUROS laser blades, and shoulder mounted HARPIES and GREYON3 cannons. Boosting to the right, Kain starts firing both STINGERS at the AC as it turns to face him. Boosting aside, the AC fires its SHADE at Kain while the other one starts to move in from behind. Quick boosting to avoid the shot, Kain keeps firing, hitting the AC several times with the laser beams.

Turning slightly to get a visual on the other AC, Kain sees it's GREYON3 deployed, and quick boosts to avoid the shot it fires. Activating his orbit cannons, he sends the orbital weapons to harass the other AC, and suddenly finds himself facing a barrage of laser fire from HARPY cannons courtesy of the first AC. "Damnit!" Kain curses, quick boosting several times to put some distance between himself, the two ACs, and the attacking orbit cannons. "DK, see if you can drop the left hand STINGER so I can use the laser blade."

"_Conversion in progress._" DK replies. "What?" Kain asks, then starts when a SHADE beam hits the HEP shield. Cursing, he starts moving again and fires the STINGERS, only to see the right hand STINGER firing. Looking down at the left hand, he starts when he sees the weapon changing, the needles retracting into the case and moving further apart from each other. "What the hell?" Kain exclaims. Once the weapon is done reconfiguring, a laser blade of blue energy extends out. "Now we're talking!" Kain exclaims. Boosting towards the first AC as it comes at him, Kain slashes with the now modified STINGER, scoring a hit.

The other AC meanwhile, unleashes a flight of orbit cannons at him as his own return to their hangars. Ignoring them, Kain focuses on slashing the first AC again, when the second one fires his GREYON3 and hits him, the powerful blast punching through his HEP shield and hitting him in the core and left arm. Grunting at the impact, Kain boosts back from the ACs, the STINGER reconfiguring to gun mode. Taking a chance, Kain activates the control that would normally deploy his own GREYON3. The SHIFTERS react, the two back boosters configuring as they drop down over his shoulder, extending in the front, three wings opening up in the back of each unit on both sides and the top, forming a large pair of cannons.

Firing the SHIFTER, Kain is caught by surprise by the brilliant flash that of the cannons firing. "_Whoa!_" DK exclaims as the screen adjusts to compensate for the flash. Watching the twin shots fly, Kain sees them hit the AC, taking off the right arm and doing heavy damage to the core. "_Wow._" DK says. "_Damage calculated equivalent to 4783 AP per barrel! Mom has all the coolest toys!_"

Quick boosting to avoid the other AC as the HARPY cannon fire continues to beat on his HEP shield, Kain takes aim at the other AC and fires the shifters again. This time, the flash doesn't blind him, and he gets to see the other AC dodge the shots smartly. "_Watch the condenser!_" DK warns him. Checking it, Kain starts when he sees that it is nearly empty. "What the hell?" He exclaims. "How much power do those suckers use?"

"_More then enough to not be able to fire them too fast._" DK replies. Cursing, Kain switches back to the STINGERS, jinxing left and right as he boosts backwards from the second AC. The first AC meanwhile seems to recover from the attack, and starts to come at him. Making sure to keep it out of his line of fire, the second AC continues to fire at him from range with his SHADE. "_HEP shield at fifteen percent._" DK reports. "_Those Harpies are really giving it a beating._"

"No kidding." Kain growls. "Okay, time to take that sucker down." The condenser now about a quarter full, Kain switches the left STINGER to laser blade mode. Quick boosting forward, Kain catches the first AC by surprise by coming at him. Raising it's laser blade, it tries to swing at him, but Kain is quicker, lashing out with his own blade and shearing off the left arm, following it with a stab to the AC's head. Now disarmed and beheaded, the AC staggers, trying to keep itself going, but a few shots from Kain's right arm STINGER puts it down for good.

Seeing it's partner go down, the other AC starts backing away from Kain, activating its GERYON3. "Oh no you don't." Kain mutters, punching the OB as his right arm STINGER goes to blade mode. Shooting forward, Kain slashes low with the blade as he shoots past the AC, cutting the OB as soon as he gets behind it. Spinning around and activating the SHIFTERS, Kain lets momentum carry him crashing into the wall as the twin cannons fire, his head hitting the back of the seat at the impact. Stunned momentarily, Kain doesn't see if the shots connect or not, but seeing the core explode at the twin direct hits confirms the kill.

"_Ouch._" DK grunts. "_That hurt you know._"

"Join the club." Kain mutters, shaking off the impact. "Did we hit with the blade? Couldn't tell."

"_Weapon sensors reported contact._" DK replies after a second. "_But no way to tell now._" Looking at the smoking remains of the second AC, Kain shrugs. "Whatever." Taking the controls, Kain pulls DK out of the wall, the SHIFTERS returning to their booster mode. Checking the condenser, Kain is surprised to see that they are not in charge mode. "We didn't red line?" Kain asks. "_We did._" DK replies. "_My generator doesn't go into charge mode if it does. Energy output adjusts accordingly so it that if we do red line, it will keep enough energy to not need to go into charging._" Kain slowly nods. "I think you might have explained that one to me at one point. How we doing for damage?"

"_HEP shield charging, AP at eighty-three percent._" She reports. "_No significant damage to any parts._" Once the condenser is fully charged, Kain boosts over to the door. Finding it unlocked, he activates it, and steps through once it's opened. "Whoa." He breaths, looking up, and up, at the remains of Controller Prime. A massive pillar, Controller Prime's core looks very unassuming save for the occasional sections made of a clear glass-like material, revealing some of it's inner workings, and a large section near the top glowing a soft white. "_No!_" Gamma shouts. "_Get out! Get out!_" As she screams the words, sections of the large circular room start to extend, revealing a network of small pillars tipped with laser. From above, more of the small flying MTs start to drop down.

"Damn." Kain mutter. Boosting around the pillar to put some cover between himself and the MTs, Kain looks around for ideas, but sees nothing but a large pair of doors opposite of the ones he entered, most likely the main entrance to the room. "Ideas?" Kain asks. "_The core is protected by high-energy shielding similar to the HEP shield. It can't be penetrated by conventional weapons. However, mom tweaked the STINGERs to fire-_"

"English damnit!" Kain shouts. "_Just fire the STINGERs at the big white shiny thing on top!_" DK tells him. "Got it." Taking to the air, Kain lands on one of the lower pillars, shooting out the laser cannon at its tip. He then fires at the other pillars and MTs, the HEP shield down past the halfway mark by the time he has cleared enough of the enemies to allow him to boost up higher. "_HEP shield charging._" DK reports when he makes the third and final jump. Landing, Kain starts firing both guns at the white barrier protecting a pyramid of processors and other circuitry. Keeping one eye on the radar as he fires, Kain barely notices several sections of the ceiling slide open. "_Look out!_" DK shouts in warning.

Already anticipating the attack, Kain jumps off the pillar as four rounds come streaking from the hole, hitting the pillar and destroying it. "What was that?" Kain asks, landing on another nearby pillar. "_High velocity rail guns._" DK replies. "_They're mounted in the ceiling and firing through the holes. It'll be almost impossible to hit them._"

"I don't plan on hitting them." Kain says, firing again at the shield with his Stingers a few times before being forced to jump off the pillar to avoid the next salvo of railed bullets. "This isn't working." Kain mutters two pillars later. "How long is it going to take to take that thing down? I'm running out of places to land."

"_Unknown._" DK replies. Reaching the last pillar in the upper area, Kain stands on it's very end as he fires, then, when the rail guns fire, he boosts backwards until he hits the wall. His ploy is successful, the guns missing and only taking out about half the pillar. "I wish I had thought of that sooner." He curses. "Any ideas?"

"_Scanning._" DK replies. Boosting off of the pillar remain as the next salvo comes at him, Kain keeps firing at the shield until his condenser is about to reach critical, then starts dropping down to ground level. "_Wait!_" DK suddenly exclaims. "_Detecting a large heat source at mid-level. I think it might be the system's cooling unit._" Boosting back up, Kain lands on one of the lower pillars, side stepping to avoid a rail gun round. "_Confirmed, I've located the cooling intake system. If you destroy that, the processors will fry, and the system will go down._"

"Now why didn't someone think of that sooner?" Kain asks, seeing the target point appear on the screen. Boosting around the room, he quickly reaches the side marked for targeting, and slashes with one of the STINGERs. Several hits later, the casing explodes, revealing the plumbing underneath. Boosting backwards onto a pillar, Kain deploying the SHIFTERS. "Game over." He declares, firing.

The twin blasts hit the exposed area dead on, ripping deep into the pillar. Immediately, klaxons start to blare and multiple warning messages echo through the room. "_NOOOOOOO!!_" Gamma screams frantically. "_I will not die like this! I am not supposed to die like this! I'm, I'm immortal!_"

"Where have I heard that one before?" Kain asks. Watching the light at the top of the pillar starts to die down, Kain waits the full three minutes it takes for the core to become fully inert, plunging the room into darkness. "That, was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Kain declares, DK switching on the night vision. "So, you think we can get those things to fire independently?"

"_They can._" DK agrees. "_They also have a homing laser firing capability too, but I haven't been able to figure out how to get it working yet._"

"Nice." Kain says, boosting off the pillar. Landing on the ground, he starts to walk towards the door he came in through. "Well, all we got to do now, is find Deakon, drag his ass back to the exit point, and get out of here before this place blows up. No problem." Walking out into the room where he had fought the two ACs, Kain looks over at the first one he killed, and debates going back for a trophy. "Maybe I should get a little something to remember this place by." He muses. "You know, a head or something to mount in the repair bay?"

"_Something's wrong._" DK declares. "What?" Kain asks absently as he debates what part of the AC he should take. Seeing no head on the first AC, he starts to look over at the second AC, when the screen above the door comes to life. "Now what?" Kain asks, turning to look up at the screen. On the it, is Gamma's symbol. Seconds later though, the symbol starts to break up, the screen going white with static as Gamma's laughter echoes through the room. "I thought she died with the Controller?" Kain asks DK. "_She did._" DK replies, the laughter's pitch changing into another deeper, familiar voice.


	52. Chapter 44

Chatper 44 - Zero Hour

Listening to the laughter for almost a minute, Kain feels it getting on his nerves. "Alright already!" He shouts, using the general frequency. "You're happy, we get it!" The laughter quickly dies down, Zinaida apparently getting control of herself once more. "_I have to thank you._" She tells him. "_I really never expected this to be so, easy._"

"Where's Gamma?" Kain asks. "_I am Gamma._" As she says this, AC Fascinator drops down from the ceiling above using one of the holes that the two ACs Kain had fought earlier had come through. "_At least, I am now. You see, I was alive once. Before Vertex, before the unmanned MT attack, I had a life. Then Stinger killed me during a mission, and he brought my head back here._" Kain turns to face the AC. "So you were their puppet all along." Kain says. "But I remember Zinaida having a body."

"_It was a meat puppet._" Zinaida explains, her voice tinged with bitterness. "_I piloted it like I pilot my ACs._" She then raises up her PYTHON and points it at Kain. "_It's all your fault. You and the others they've called Last Raven. If it wasn't for your kind, I would have never been sucked into this hell. It doesn't matter now though. Ever since I came back from the Vertex Incident, I was different. I could reach things and places that I couldn't before. It took me a decade, but I finally managed to gain some control in the systems, including access to Gamma. That one was crazy. I saw what was going on in her mind._"

"She's dead." Kain tells her. "You're free."

"_Free?_" Zinaida asks, laughing. "_I'm more then free! I'm in control! When you destroyed the Controller's core, I took over. I am the Controller now!_" Kain sighs, shaking his head. "So, how does this go down now? You want to control the surface world too?"

"_I haven't decided yet._" Zinaida admits. "_I had plans before, but with the Controller gone now, I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something."_

_"So all this time, you were pushing Gamma's buttons._" DK says. On the large screen, Fascinator's Emblem appears, then just as quickly disappears, the screen itself going dark. "_What?_" Zinaida exclaims. "_You haven't won yet._" DK tells her. "_I've got mom's access codes, and since she created me, I'm considered a sub core too. You can't get full control of the systems while I'm here._"

"_And you can't activate the self-destruct either._" Zinaida points out. "_Wrong._" DK says. "_I don't have too. When Diana re-wrote the self-destruct protocols, she put in a five-minute delay that started counting down as soon as Controller Prime went offline. The only way to stop it is by accessing the system directly, and you won't be able to do that as long as I'm still active._"

"_I guess we'll have to do something about that then._" Zinaida says. "_That's okay: I was planning to take you out this time._" Kain snorts. "You and what army?"

"_Funny you should ask that._" Deakon says as a white AC drops down from the ceiling, landing beside Zinaida. "You son of a bitch." Kain growls, in a way, not too surprised at Deakon's appearance. The heavy weight AC looks similar to his old AC Judgement, but with larger, more rounded shoulders and legs. In it's right hand, it holds a massive gun similar to Zinaida's PYTHON, but much larger and sporting a tri-barrel design. In it's right hand, it holds a second large gun whose design Kain has never seen before. "Can't see any back parts over those damned shoulders." Kain mutters quietly to DK, then more loudly. "What the hell are you doing Deakon?"

"_I have decided._" Deakon replies. "_That I no longer want to live in your shadow Kain._"

"Here is comes." Kain mutters. "_Yes._" Deakon agrees. "You never did like me having around." Kain says. "Specially when Val picked me over you. How does it feel to be the second pick? Must have pissed you off big time."

"_Valkyrie is not my concern here. I am the best. I should have been the Last Raven. That is why I decided to go willingly with Stinger when he came for me. I am a Dominant, and soon, I will be the Last Raven._"

"You realize." Kain says quietly. "That however this ends, you're going to break her heart." There is a long pause before Deakon says. "_I know. It does not matter anymore. With this AC I have been made a part of, I will kill you Kain, and take your title._"

"Might want to make sure the bitch beside you doesn't try and stab you in the back." Kain warns him. "_I don't want the title._" Zinaida assures them. "_I'm beyond that kind of thing now. As long as you die, I'll be satisfied._" Nodding, Kain drops both STINGERs, and takes up the KAWASARA. "Never did feel right about those things." Kain mutters. "Love the SHIFTERs though. How do we make sure they can't regain control of the Layered and shut down the self-destruct?"

"_We have roughly three minutes and fifteen seconds left before the timer runs out._" DK tells him. "_As long as we can last that long, they won't be able to stop it from triggering. Whether they can stop it after that, I don't know._" Kain nods. "I guess this will be a good way to-" Kain stops when the entire building shakes violently, explosions audible in the distance. "Now what?" Kain shouts. "_Impossible!_" Zinaida exclaims in shock. Before He can ask her what she means, the building starts to shake even more, Kain barely able to keep Dark Knight on its feet. "What's going on?" Kain shouts. "_The self-destruct's been activated!_" DK exclaims. "_But, how?_" Before Kain can say anything, the ceiling explodes.

"_I've got confirmed activation of the self-destruct protocols._" Diana says. "_But, it's weird. The protocols were triggered manually. Someone managed to access the system and bypass all of my security._" Standing by the elevator, Valkyrie watches as the MTs shutdown, many knocked off of their feet by the violent tremors rocking the Layered. "Did Kain do it?" Valkyrie asks. "_I don't know._" Diana replies. "_Elevator's coming back down. All MCVs and the MRV are loaded onto the train._" Valkyrie nods, checking her radar. After the fight with Beta, the group had made their way to the new exit point, which turned out to be an old cargo line designed to carry supplies from the Layered to some other location.

"_All AI units have gone silent._" Megan reports from further away. "_It appears that Kain was successful._"

"_If that's the case, then why can't we reach him?_" Midas asks. "_You don't think he's-_"

"_No!_" Both Megan and Diana shout at nearly the same time. "_I'm still picking up DK's presence in the network._" Diana then continues. "_She's still operational, but she's still in combat mode. It looks like they're still dealing with something in the Primary Hub._"

"What about Deakon?" Valkyrie asks. "_I'm not sure._" Diana replies hesitantly. "_But it looks like he's in the hub too. I'm picking up his signal, but it's been modified._"

"Modified how?" Valkyrie asks, dreading the answer. "_It's got Silent Line properties._" Diana says quietly. "_It doesn't mean they got him under control again._" She quickly adds. "B_ut at the same time, I can't explain it either. With Controller Prime gone, ninety-percent of the Layered's systems are in the process of shutting down. I'm trying to gain access to the hub's systems, but, wait, I'm getting a message from DK, I think._" Diana goes silent for several long seconds. "_It's a text message from DK. It's garbled, but it looks like Kain and Deakon are okay. They're going to make their way out by an alternate route, but they'll meet us topside at the same exit point. We've got about fifteen minutes before the Implosion starts. We have to get out of here now!_"

Looking out towards the Layered, Valkyrie feels torn inside. "_Have faith._" Jouster tells her. "What?" She asks. "_They'll make it back._" He continues. "_Have faith in them._" Valkyrie slowly nods. "I, alright. They'll meet us topside. Jouster, Sumika and Amazon up first. Midas, hold position where you are, I'll take up watch on the roof to the left of the elevator."

"_You're just about out of ammo._" Sumika points out. "_Let me hang back._"

"No." Valkyrie tells her. "You guys out first. That's an order. Odds are there isn't anything left in Layered that'll want a piece of us, but we have no idea where we're going to end up when we reach the surface."

"_Alright._" Sumika sighs. "_On route._" Megan informs them. Please let them come back alive, Valkyrie silently prays.

Landing from his quick boost, Kain waits for the dust to settle. "What the hell happened?" He asks, checking his radar. At the other end of the room, Kain sees the Zinaida and Deakon, neither of them moving to attack yet. "_I happened._" A new voice declares. "_You?_" Zinaida exclaims in shock. "_Yes._" The dust settles, and hovering just below the large whole in the ceiling, is, something. Hummanoid from the waist up, the unit looks vaguely like a disorder unit, carrying many of the same characteristics as a bipedal unit, though thinner, the arms ending in hands tipped with four long fingers, the fifth middle finger conspicuously absent. From the waist down, coming out from underneath an armoured skirt, is a tail split into three half way down, each part ending with a glowing tip. Along the unit's back is a line of thick blade-like wings, three to each side.

"_Omega!_" Zinaida shouts. "_So you were the one controlling the disorder units!_"

"_I was._" She agrees. "_I have come back only to die. But before I die, I will ensure that this dark legacy is buried once and for all._" The wings detach form her back, and change, forming long diamond-shaped EOs. "_It's mine now._" Zinaida tells her. "_Layered is mine! Humanity is mine! And you are not going to take it from me!_" Raising her PYTHON, Zinaida fires at Omega. In response, three of the EO's come around forming a triangle in front of Omega. As the rail gun round reaches them, a shield of light forms between the three EOs, blocking the shot. "_I won't be so easily beaten._" Omega tells Zinaida. "_Fine._" Zinaida replies. "_But that won't stop me from destroying both of you._"

Watching as Zinaida takes to the air, Kain barely notices Deakon starting to move himself. "_Look out!_" DK shouts, quick boosting back to avoid an energy shot from Deakon's left-hand gun. Watching the shot streak by, Kain is surprised to see it detonate like a grenade when it hits the wall. "_Kain!_" Deakon shouts, boosting his AC towards him. "Let's dance!" Kain shouts, firing the KAWASARA. Deakon avoids the laser beam by quick boosting, and act that surprises Kain greatly. "What the hell?" He exclaims. "_Analyzing!_" DK tells him. Grunting, Kain starts to boost backwards, firing the KAWASARA twice more. Deakon avoids both shots, and fires the massive right-hand gun, each barrel firing a shot after a short charge time. "Whoa!" Kain shouts, dodging the first two, the third impacting against the HEP shield as it goes by. "_Analysis indicates that AC final Judgement is using a neural interface system._"

"A what?" Kain asks, quick boosting to avoid more fire from Deakon. "_The neural interface system connects the AC pilot directly to his AC via neural interface links grafted to various parts of the body. The end result is an increased performance similar to our AMS system._"

"You mean he's plugged himself into the AC?" Kain asks, surprised when he notices that her voice has changed. "And why are you talking funny again?" Boosting back from Deakon again, Kain barely manages to avoid Zinaida as she comes flying at him. Seconds after, Omega's EO's start firing a barrage of lasers at Deakon, forcing him back. Turning his attention to Zinaida, Kain sends is orbit cannons to harass her as he fires off a trio of shots from the KAWASARA. Avoiding the shots but not the orbit cannons, Zinaida fires both her PYTHON and her NIX at Kain. "_Correct._" DK tells him. "_I am currently interfacing with mother so as to co-ordinate our offensive against Deakon and Zinaida. In order to facilitate this, it is necessary to suspend my personality processes._"

Dodging the Python shot and letting the machinegun fire bounce off the HEP shield, Kain grunts in understanding. "Damnit, I need missiles! Doesn't the SHIFTER have something along those lines?"

"_Accessing._" DK replies. Nodding, Kain quick boosts right to avoid a flight of Zinaida's missiles, then boosts forward towards her. Seeing him coming, Zinaida starts to charge her PYTHON, but misses when Kain quick boosts left, slashing with the left arm laser blade as he goes by. Cursing when Kain scores a light hit on her with the blade, Zinaida boosts backwards, then boosts into the air to avoid fire from Omega. "_Homing lasers activated._" DK tells him. Seeing the option appear on his weapon list, Kain cycles into the new weapon, and targets Deakon. As soon as he gets the maximum four locks on the AC, Kain fires. "Where are they?" He asks when nothing happens. Unknown to him, four ports on the back of each SHIFTER spring open, and after a short charge, eight beams of light shoot out of them, then arc towards Deakon's AC.

"That's cool." Kain says, firing the KAWASARA at Deakon as the heavyweight tries to quick boost away from the energy missiles. "_Impressive._" Deakon grunts when several of the missiles hit his AC, but leave no discernable damage. "_But it will take much more then that to stop-_" Deakon is interrupted by a series of explosions that rock the hub. "Damnit!" Kain shouts in surprise, barely avoiding the blast from a section of wall that explodes outward. "_The primary Hub is beginning to implode._" DK tells him. "_Secondary explosions are opening-_"

"They're blowing this place wide open, got it!" Ducking into the newly formed opening, Kain boosts down the corridor. Omega meanwhile, is quickly being forced back by Zinaida. "_You're no fighter!_" Zinaida shouts at the sub core. Forcing her to hide behind her EO's shield, Zinaida quickly approaches the sub-core, intending to strike with her LAMIA2. Guessing at her attack, Omega suddenly drops her shield, and flies towards the AC, laser blades extending out of her hands where the middle finger should have been. "_What?_" Zinaida exclaims, barely avoiding getting hit by the blades, the left-hand blade cutting deep into the nearby screen. "_You will find me to be adequately prepared to fight this battle._" Omega tells her, Homing lasers shooting from her tails. Seeing this, Zinaida quickly boosts backwards from the sub core, giving herself room to evade.

Kain meanwhile, comes out into a large area blasted open by explosions. Boosting forward, Kain ducks around some debris. "Zinaida must have templated his AC off of ours." Kain mutters. "But I doubt she managed to get all our tricks into his core."

"_Analysis indicates that it does not match our manoeuvrability._" DK agrees. "_However, AC Final Judgement has been equipped with additional armor. I have also been unable to determine what back units have been equipped to the AC._" Seeing Deakon coming close, Kain activates the SHIFTERS cannons. As soon as they are deployed, Kain boosts out of hiding and fires, twin blasts of energy shooting from the weapons. Caught by surprise, Deakon boosts aside at the last second, only getting hit by one of the shots in the left arm. "_Moderate damage dealt to left arm._" DK reports as the SHIFTERs go back into booster mode.

"You know." Kain growls over the general frequency. "If you really wanted me to kick your ass, we could have done this in the arena."

"_No._" Deakon replies, firing a volley from his right hand cannon. "_We could not._" Boosting behind more rubble, Kain takes to the air once the three rail gun rounds have impacted. "_This goes beyond out rivalry Kain._" Deakon tells him also taking to the air. "_This is about us. It has become clear to me that we are both Dominants, but only one of us can be the Last Raven._" Landing on a small ledge, Kain fires down at Deakon with the KAWASARA. "Dominants? What the hell are you talking about?" Deakon evades, landing on a lower ledge and firing both of his guns.

"_Dominants, those who control the flow of battle through sheer skill and force of presence._" He replies. "_You must have known you were different from all the others. Even you could not have been so blind!_" Taking to the air to avoid Deakon's fire, Kain continues up into a hole, coming out into a corridor. Boosting backwards, he takes aim at the hole, waiting for Deakon to pop his head up. Unfortunately, Deakon has other ideas, firing at the ceiling where Kain is standing. Cursing, Kain boosts clear as the floor gives away, firing into the new hole as Deakon boosts up through it. "So what?" Kain asks, sending out the orbit cannons. "Even if we are Dominants, ah screw it. You never could settle for second best could you?"

"_Never!_" Deakon replies, shooting one of the cannons down with his left hand weapon. As he does so, two large pods suddenly rise up over his shoulders and crack open to reveal the tips of numerous rockets. "Crap." Kain mutters to himself, boosting backwards down the corridor. Deakon fires, but before Kain can reach cover, he slams backwards into a wall of debris. Seeing no way out from the rocket storm, Kain ducks low and fires the KAWASARA in an attempt to hit some of the rockets. His defense is partially successful, but stopping some of them as the rest slam into his HEP shield, several making it through when the shield collapses. Looking around, Kain notices the wall to his left is weakened, and fires the KAWASARA at it, blowing it apart.

Boosting through, he yells in surprise when more explosions start ripping through the hub. As he tries to ride it out, the floor beneath him collapses, and he falls down a level. Landing, Kain boosts down the hallway, explosions at his back. Coming out into a large room, be barely clears the corridor's mouth as a wall of flame comes belching out. "Damn, this is starting to get tough." Checking his radar, he sees a contact coming up behind him fast. Spinning around, he quick boosts out of the way, avoiding the shot from Zinaida's PYTHON. "_Die!_" She shouts, firing her NIX. His HEP shield still charging, Kain sees his AP start to go down as the machinegun rounds punch through the severely weakened shield. Firing the KAWASARA, Kain activates the homing lasers and fires a volley at her.

Firing her own missiles as she boosts to evade the lasers, Zinada tries to get another shot off at Kain with the PYTHON, but Kain evades, his cores anti-missile taking out the missiles he does not manage to avoid fast enough. Taking aim with the KAWASARA, Kain fires once at her, then is forced to quick boost out of the way as the section of wall near him explodes outward, Deakon breaking through with his AC's brute strength. Already having a bead on him, Deakon's tri-barrel rail gun starts to fire, when the wall at the other end of the room comes crashing down, a series of laser beams fired at Deakon from Omega's EOs. "_Stop interrupting!_" Zinaida shouts, turning her attention to Omega. "Maybe you should pay attention!" Kain shouts back, shooting Zinaida in the back with his KAWASARA.

Deakon meanwhile takes the hits from Omega's lasers before boosting back into the tunnel, and firing at Kain again. Seeing it coming, Kain quick boosts aside, firing two shots from the KAWASARA into the tunnel as he deploys the SHIFTER's cannons. Zinaida meanwhile activates her LAMIA2 and starts firing at Omega, forcing her to once more hide behind her shield. Firing the left cannon at Zinaida, Kain quickly boost spins and fires the right at Deakon, forcing him further back into the corridor. "_I will take Deakon._" Omega tells him. "Then I got the bitch." Kain replies, sending his orbit cannons after Zinaida.

Realizing what is going on, Zinaida turns to face Kain, spraying the air before her with rounds from her NIX and taking out two of the orbit cannons. "Crap, I'm running out of those." Kain says, firing the KAWASARA. Zinaida evades, and fires her PYTHON in retaliation. Omega meanwhile combines her six EOs, the weapons merging together to form a single unit that fires a massive column of laser energy into the wall near the corridor where Deakon is hiding. The column hits, incinerating the barrier, and causing the room to shudder ominously. "It's coming down!" Kain shouts, frantically looking for a way out. Seeing a door, Kain fires the right SHIFTER, blowing the portal open. Boosting through as the SHIFTERs go back to booster mode, he sees Zinaida following behind him, also trying to avoid the collapse.

Spinning around and continuing to boost backwards, Kain fires at Zinaida once with the KAWASARA before DK warns him. "_The corridor is blocked ahead, you must boost up to the next level._" Seeing a hole fly by, Kain stops, firing the KAWASARA twice more. Seeing this, Zinaida raises the PYTHON to fire, but is quickly forced to back away so she can twist to avoid the laser beams. Taking this opportunity, Kain boosts forward and up into a large vent. Seeing the way in front of him blocked, Kain turns and continues boosting the way he was going before, coming to what looks like a long drop. Seeing Zinaida behind him on radar, Kain decides to risk it and drops down. "Where are we?" Kain asks, checking his map as they fall. "_Unknown._" DK replies. "_Map data is corrupt due to the continued implosion of the hub._"

Coming out into a smaller room, Kain looks around, and sees several large guns, their barrels pointed down through holes in the floor. "I know where we are!" He declares. Boosting backwards so that he is not under the vent he had just fallen out of, Kain fires at the nearest rail gun with the KAWASARA. The rail gun explodes, taking out a chunk of the floor as well. Seeing Zinaida about to join him, Kain targets her with his homing lasers, but curses when she sees her start to hover within the vent. "No time to wait." He growls, boosting around the vent opening to the hole he had made. Dropping down, he sees Zinaida starting to follow him. Meanwhile below him, Deakon comes crashing through the wall, laser beams from Omega's EOs following him. Firing into the hole he had just made himself, Deakon realizes that Kain is above him, and raises his weapons up to fire. Zinaida meanwhile, turns her attention to Omega, catching her by surprise with a shot from the PYTHON.

Landing on the move, Kain fires once at Deakon as he goes around the column that was Controller Prime's core, switching to the homing lasers. Once he has Deakon fully locked, Kain comes around to fire. Sensing what might be coming, Deakon goes around the other side of the column, trying to keep it between himself and Kain. Undaunted, Kain continues boosting around while keeping him in sight, Dark Knight's speed easily letting him catch up to Deakon. "I always knew you were a bastard." Kain growls, firing the homing lasers. "You screwed with me on missions, in the arena. You even stole parts from me you bastard!"

"_Yet you would never back down!_" Deakon shouts back, firing another barrage of rockets at him. "_You always managed to make it through whatever ever was thrown against you! You never could just die!_" Ducking around behind a column, Kain grunts angrily, activating the cannons. "You know what? At least I didn't have to be carried around like you!" Boosting out of hiding, Kain is about to fire, when twin laser beams hit his AC, staggering it. What the?" Kain shouts in surprise when he sees two EOs hovering above Deakon as he fires both of his guns. Though he recovers quickly enough, Kain is unable to avoid the shots as they hit his AC. "_AP at forty-three percent._" DK warns him. Ignoring her, Kain fires both SHIFTERs at Deakon as he unleashes a third rocket barrage.

Seeing both shots hit Deakon, Kain tries to boost out of the way, but the EOs hit him first, staggering his AC long enough to force him to take the full barrage, his right leg getting blown off in the process. "_Warning!_" DK shouts. "_AP at twenty-three percent._" Looking over at Deakon, Kain sees that the other AC isn't in the best of shape either. Besides the twin SHIFTER blasts that blew off the right arm, Final Judgement's EOs are no longer operational, and the AC itself has taken much damage since the fight had started. "Come on." Kain growls, watching as the cannons recharge. "_It's over._" Deakon declares, raises his left hand gun. "You got that right." Kain replies, the SHIFTERs now ready to fire. Not hesitating, Kain fires both cannons, his condenser dropping dangerously low.

Caught by surprise, Deakon is unable to dodge, firing his left-hand weapon at the last second. Though the aim is off, the shot connects with Dark Knight's left leg, blowing it off at the knee. "Whoa!" Kain exclaims, catching himself with the boosters. "_Compensating._" DK informs him, the booster output adjusting until he is standing on one leg. "_AC Final Judgement is offline._" Kain sighs, leaning back in his seat, the SHIFTERs going back to booster mode to help compensate for the missing leg. "Well, that's one down. Where'd Omega and Zinaida go?" Checking his radar, Kain frowns when he sees neither of them. "See if you can-" Kain's words are cut off when something hits the left arm, blowing it off. "What the hell?"

Looking around, Kain curses when he sees Deakon's Final Judgement slowly climbing onto its feet, the AC sparking and looking somewhat un-responsive, but still operational. "_I will, not . . .lose!_" Deakon growls through grit teeth, clearly in pain by the sound of his voice. "Damn." Kain growls, several of the AC's systems giving off warning signs. Taking aim with the KAWASARA, Kain tries to fire, but the arm is not responding well, slowly raising up the heavy rifle. "_Die!_" Deakon shouts angrily, firing his left hand weapon. He got me, Kain thinks to himself, unsure how to feel about the sudden change in events. Closing his eyes, he waits for the end, but quickly opens them when he hears the impact of energy grenade on something other then his AC.

Looking out, he sees Omega's energy shield in front of him. "_Thank you._" Omega tells him. "For what?" Kain asks. "You just saved my ass from getting killed, I should be thanking you."

"_It was through your efforts that this nightmare has finally ended._" Omega tells him. Seeing Omega there, Deakon backs off. "_Another time Kain._" He tells him. "_I will deal with him._" Omega tells him. "_The implosion is about to begin. You must leave the Layered immediately._"  
"Love to." Kain says. "But we're not in too much of a good shape right now." Turning, Kain sees Omega's form has taken a beating as well, her right arm missing, as well as one of her tails and two of her EOs. "_I have planned for this._" Omega tells her. Before Kain can ask what she means, something jumps onto Dark Knight's back. "What the?"

"_They're small disorder units._" DK explains, once more sounding like her normal self. "_They're attaching themselves to the core and shifters to give us a power boost. It should be more then enough to get us out if we take the direct route._"

"And how do we do that?" Kain asks. "_The Primary Hub extends up to the uppermost limit of the Layered._" Omega explains. "_There you will find a subway system that will lead you to the exit point your comrades have taken to the surface. I have already given my daughter the necessary data you will need to escape. Good luck._" Nodding, Kain checks his map, and sees the route outlined. "What about you?" Kain asks, more explosions going off in the distance. "_I will remain to ensure that neither Zinaida or Deakon follow you._" Omega tells him. "_It is my end as well._" Kain slowly nods. "Alright. Thanks for everything."

"_Please, take care of my daughter._" Omega tells him. "I'll do my best." Kain assures her, DK boosting them into the air. "Aren't you going to say good-bye?" Kain asks. "_I already have._" DK replies. "You knew this was going to happen."

"_Yes._" Kain slowly nods. "Alright, let's do like the lady said: Get the hell out of here and join up with the others."


	53. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 - Stage 5 - Escape

Watching them leave, Omega feels oddly at peace with herself

Watching them leave, Omega feels oddly at peace with herself. Though her final death is nearly upon her, she does not feel saddened, but rather proud at what she and her father, the late doctor Andel Killian have accomplished. "_It is over._" She declares. "_No!_" Deakon shouts angrily. Seeing him appear on radar, Omega turns to face the critically damaged AC. "_I, will not lose!_" Deakon shouts. "_You cannot win._" Omega replies. "_Yes we can Omega._" Zinaida tells her, her damaged AC landing by Deakon. Though sparking and smoking, Fascinator's parts are all intact, her PYTHON replaced with a HP handgun.

"_My name, is Maria Killian._" Omega tells them. "_And I will not allow you to pass._" Zinaida points her NIX at Omega. "_We'll see about that._"

Boosting up through a hole in the ceiling, Kain can feel the entire Layered shaking. "What's going on?" Kain asks. "_When the Layered implodes, all the earth above it will collapse in, creating a very big crater. We estimated five minutes before the whole area starts to collapse. We have to make it to the subway before that._" Coming out into a tall shaft, Kain grunts. "We should make it. See if you can get the right arm working again, we might need to make some doors."

"_I've been working on it._" DK assures him as they start to rise. "_But systems are reaching critical. It's taking most of the backups just to keep me running._"

"Take the other leg offline then." Kain grunts. "Not like we need it right now anyways." Checking the radar out of habit, Kain starts when he sees a contact appear. "What's that?" He asks, tensing. "_It's Zinaida!_" DK exclaims. Cursing, Kain continues boosting up the shaft. "How far back is she?" Kain asks. "_Closing fast!_" DK replies. "_I think she's dropped all weapons._"

"I doubt we'll be that lucky." Kain growls. Checking the map, he sees that they are about halfway up the shaft. "_Raven!_" Zinaida shouts. "_I won't let you live!_"

"She must have left Deakon to deal with Omega." Kain says, cursing under his breath. Just as he is debating to slow down and take her out once and for all, an explosion causes the entire shaft to shudder. "_Falling debris!_" DK shouts. Looking up, Kain sees large chunks coming down from above, and quick boosts aside to avoid them. "It's raining hell!" Kain shouts, working frantically to avoid getting hit as he continues to climb. "_Zinaida's catching up!_" DK warns him. Looking down quickly, he sees the other AC coming up, a handgun in the right hand. "_If I have to die here, then you're dying with me!_" Zinaida shouts. "I don't think so." Kain states. Moving to the side of the shaft, Kain fires the KAWASARA.

Seeing it coming, Zinaida dodges, and flies right into a chunk of stone that had fallen from above. "_Almost at the top!_" DK tells him. Seeing this, Kain spots a way out of the shaft, and starts flying towards it. As he nears it though, the shaft shudders again, and explosions start ripping through the walls and ceilings. "Oh shit!" Kain exclaims. "Can we use the OB?"

"_OB is disabled!_" DK replies. "Great, maybe we should, watch it!" Seeing a large piece of metal coming flying towards the cockpit, Kain swerves to avoid it, but feels the debris smash into the AC. "_Right arm offline._" DK warns him. "_But still attached._"

"Kinda wish it wasn't right now." Kain grunts, climbing up out of the shaft. Finding himself in a corridor, Kain checks the map for direction, and starts heading towards the exit. "_Kain!_" Zinaida shouts, coming out of the shaft a short distance from him. "Will you get off my back?" Kain shouts at her. Undaunted, Zinaida gives chase, raising and firing her HP at Kain. Swerving to avoid the shots, Kain grits his teeth as another explosion rips through the tunnel around them. "_It's starting to collapse!_" DK shouts frantically. "Tell me something I don't know!" Kain shouts back, watching as the ceiling above starts to buckle.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Kain comes out onto what looks like a train platform. "_Go left!_" DK shouts. Kain complies, turning left onto the tracks. "_Right!_" She then shouts when they come to a split. Keeping focused on his piloting, Kain follows DKs shouted directions, doing his best to avoid Debris, and the occasional shot from Zinaida as she tries to give chase. "_It's starting!_" DK shouts, the entire tunnel now shuddering violently. "_Raven!_" Zinaida shouts, her voice full of rage and spite before suddenly getting cut off. "See you in hell bitch." Kain grunts, Zinaida's signal disappearing from his radar.

"How far left?" Kain asks. "_Keep going!_" DK replies frantically. "That can't be good." Kain mutters. Several seconds later, Kain notices that the tunnel is starting to significantly slope upwards. "Shit, I don't think we're going to make it!" Kain shouts, the tunnel around him starting to crumble. "_Light above!_" DK suddenly shouts. Looking up, Kain catches glimpses of light through the ceiling as it starts to come apart. "_What are you doing?_" DK shouts when he comes to a stop. "Can you fire the homing lasers?" Kain asks. "_What?_"

"Can you fire the homing lasers?" He shouts frantically. "_I, yes! But only enough for one or two volleys!_"

"Target the cracks above us and blow it apart!" DK complies, and after a few precious seconds, Homing lasers start shooting from the SHIFTER. Seeing the first few shots having no effect, Kain starts to fear that he had been wrong, but as the last of the lasers hit their marks, the ceiling starts to give away. "Yes!" Kain shouts triumphantly, boosting backwards to avoid the debris, then boosting up towards the light once he has an opening.

"_The disorder unit just took a hit! It's failing!_" DK shouts. "Hold on!" Kain shouts back. "Just a little more!" Dark Knight reaches the surface seconds later, the land dropping slowly out of sight all around him. "Punch the OB!" Kain shouts. "Do it!" DK complies, and there is the sound of metal screeching as the disorder unit is torn off of the core by the OB booster rising up. Turning so that he is facing the nearest stable ground, Kain grips the arms of his seat as the OB kicks in. "Don't stop!" Kain shouts. Watching the condenser dry out, Kain feels the OB, and the boosters, die off. "Please let us be high enough!" Kain prays, the condenser not recharging.

Watching them sail towards the ground, Kain starts to breath a sigh of relief when they clear massive crater, then quickly realizes that there are no boosters, or legs, to soften the landing. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Kain yells as Dark Knight hits the ground hard, feeling his body straining against the safety harness, Kain can do nothing but hold on for dear life as the AC bounces once, hitting the ground again with a bone-jarring impact his head hitting the back of his chair hard enough to knock him out.

Groaning, Kain comes to, his body throbbing with pain. "DK?" he calls out weakly, gasping when the slightest movement sends sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. "You still there?"

"_Barely._" DK replies weakly, her voice in his head. "Did we make it?" Kain asks. "_Barely._" She replies again. "Good." Kain sighs. Opening his eyes, he realizes that Dark Knight is lying on the ground on it's back, propped up slightly by the mound of dirt pushed up by their slide. "Well, I guess we can call this mission a success. Is the comm. working? I think we're going to need a pick up." When DK doesn't answer, Kain frowns with worry. "Hey! Don't die on me yet damnit!"

"_Systems failing._" DK says quietly. "Shut down everything but whatever you need to keep running!" Kain orders her. "Do it now damnit!"

"_I'm, glad._" DK sighs. "_That, I could, fight with you._" Shaking his head, Kain starts to unbuckle himself when he notices something wet against his skin. Looking down, he grimaces when he sees a piece of shrapnel stuck in his stomach. "That's going to scar." He mutters. Reaching for the shrapnel, Kain starts to pull it out, when he remembers the first aid that he had been taught, and how not to take something like this out, as it can also act as a stopper, preventing him from bleeding out. "Just hang on DK." Kain tells her. "The others should be . . ." Kain's words die off when he sees something come rising up into the air before him. Squinting, his eyes go wide in shock when he recognizes Deakon's Final Judgement.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kain shouts as the AC lands a way from him. Badly damaged, the AC's head and arms are gone, the core ripped apart, revealing Deakon's naked form sloshing around in what looks like a thick, white liquid. "_Kain._" Deakon gasps, his voice coming into his head. "Congratulations." Kain grunts. "You are officially harder to kill then a damn cockroach." Deakon takes a hesitant step towards him. "_I, will not, lose._" Above the core, the two rocket pods rise up into position. "You still got ammo left?" Kain asks. "_Enough, to kill you._" Deakon gasps. "_Even if I die today, at least I will die knowing, that I am, the Last . . . Raven!_"

"Don't do it." Kain tells him. "Give it up Deakon. The others will be here any second, they can help you." Deakon laughs weakly. "_Begging does not, become you Kain._" Deakon tells him, his voice sounding a little stronger. "I'm not begging." Kain growls. "I'm giving you one last chance to save your damn fucking miserable life. Scratch that, I don't give a fuck about your life. All I care about is making sure Valkyrie doesn't have to bury another lover." Deakon pauses, hesitates. "_Then, she will be, disappointed._" Taking another step forward, Kain can feel Deakon activating the rockets. Suddenly, a shot comes out of nowhere, hitting Final Judgement in the leg, destroying the limb and sending it crashing to the ground. Trapped within the cockpit, Deakon howls with fury and pain.

"_Deakon._" Valkyrie says quietly, her voice cracking. "_Why?_" Hearing her, Deakon ceases his howls and thrashing. "_Valkyrie? Is that, you?_" Looking around the confines of the screen, Kain can see Swiftwind and Midas come into view, the LANDON deployed. "_Why Deakon?_" Valkyrie asks again. "_I could, never live, in a world where I was not . . ._" Deakon's words trail off into a weak laughter. "_It doesn't matter now, does it? Forgive me, Valkyrie, but this was, our fate._" There is a pause before Deakon speaks again. "_Kain._" Deakon calls out. "Yeah?" Kain asks. "_You, win . . ._" Deakon's voice trails off once more, this time into a death rattle that Kain barely hears. "Damn." Kain mutters, starting to feel tired. "_Kain, are you there?_" Diana's voice comes into his head. "Yeah, still here." He mutters. "_We're coming with the MRV, just hold on!_"

"I'm fine." Kain says dismissively. "Least, I think I am. Doesn't hurt anyways."

"_That's a bad thing!_" Diana shouts at him. "Right." Kain agrees, suddenly remembering, giving his head a shake. "Head feels a little fuzzy. Must have taken a few more hits then I thought I had."

"_Just hang on!_" Valkyrie tells him. Sighing, Kain looks around, and sees Megan's Choirriot land and run towards him. "Glad to see you all made it out." Kain mutters. "_We did._" Megan agrees. "_We won._"

"Yeah." Kain sighs, now feeling really tired. "Just, in time for a vacation. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap now. Really tired."

"_You have to stay awake Kain!_" Diana shouts at him. "Yeah, whatever." Kain mutters, consciousness slipping away.


	54. Epilogue

Epilogue

The small lab buzzes with activity as numerous arms, and other small robots put the final touches on their work. Clustered around an operating table, the robots complete the installation of the last of the skin on their creation. As the last piece goes on, the table starts to rise up, until it's occupant is in a standing position. Though the size of a normal human, the creation bears a resemblance to an AC, the head shaped like that of a DRONE, the legs smaller versions of the COUGAR2 limbs. The body is build like a core, though the front is flat, proportioned like a normal chest. The arms miniature LANGURs with more developed hands, the forearms slightly thicker on the outside.

Sliding off the table, the creation lands lightly on it's feet. "_Primary processors online._" A synthesized female voice declares. "_Secondary processors online. All physical components online. Boosters online. Primary weapon systems online. Commencing activation._" As she speaks, the robots move away from the creation. "_Activation complete. Commencing awakening._"

Feeling himself start to awaken, Kain opens his eyes, and can right away tell something is wrong. Looking around, he sees the world displayed in more colors then he is used to, a HUD overlayed over his vision. "What the hell?" He utters, looking around. Raising a hand up, he starts to scratch his head, but stops when he sees that the hand is mechanical. Looking at the hand, he makes his own open and close several times, and the mechanical one responds. "Okay." He says slowly. "Before I start freaking out, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"_Greetings Kain._" The female voice greets him. "_I am sub core Omega._" Kain looks around, but sees no source of the voice within the lab. "That name sounds familiar." Kain mutters, trying to think. "_Your template is still integrating into your new shell._" Omega explains. "_What is the last thing you remember?_" Kain thinks for a second, and gives his head a shake. "It's kind of fuzzy. I was, in Baylore, I think. Then, I remember being somewhere else, I, call me crazy, but I think I was on Mars. The planet Mars."

"_That is correct._" DK agrees. "_Data assimilation completed. Bridging memory units to primary processors._" As she says this, Kain suddenly remembers everything that had happened up until coming to the medical lab for the samples DK needed to create his stimulant. "What the hell?" Kain exclaims, looking down at himself. "_Allow me to explain._" Omega tells him. "Yes, please do!" Kain shouts. "One minute I'm normal, the next minute I wake up in a tin can! What the hell did DK do to me?"

"_As she had stated, my daughter had used your DNA sample to create the needed stimulants in order to facilitate their return to Earth._" Omega explains. "Their?" Kain asks. "_During the reconstruction of your human body in the Layered, a template was made of your brain patterns prior to your departure from Earth. Once this facility had been re-activated, a copy of my primary systems were transmitted here from a isolated server._"

"What does that have to do with me?" Kain shouts. "I have to get back to Earth!"

"_You have returned to Earth._" Omega tells him. "_You have also completed your mission. Controller Prime was terminated on time index 25280101._"

"So, what am I doing here?" Kain asks. "_You are a protoform created using Kain's personality template, as well as from DNA samples used to create the stimulant that had been used to facilitate Kain's return to Earth. It would appear that additional information from your brief time on Mars has also been added to your memory. Perhaps an error within this facility's systems, but one that has little impact on your current state._" Kain takes a minute to process the information, literally. "So, I'm a copy?" He asks hesitantly. "_Modifications were necessary in order to ensure that your psyche would be able to transist into a non-organic form. However, roughly eighty-three percent of the original personality remains._"

"So I'm a copy, mostly." Kain states. "_That would be an accurate description._" Omega agrees. "Right." Kain sighs. "So, if the other me managed to save the day, then, what year is it?" As soon as he asks, the information appears in his mind and on the HUD. "Fifty years?" Kain asks, surprised. "_Affirmative._" Omega agrees. "_Your protoform consists of not only the mechanical shell, but also organic components cloned from your DNA. These organic components link your primary processors to the shell and facilitate the-_"

"As disturbing as it is that I somehow understand all of that." Kain interrupts. "Speak simple English damnit!"

"_You are in a sense, a cybernetic organism._" Omega finishes. "_Similar to what your original self had become, though more inorganic then organic._" Kain slowly nods. "Okay. So, why?"

"_Though Controller Prime has been terminated, I still have one other directive that must be completed. However, knowing that I would, die when Controller Prime, and subsequently, the Layered itself, were destroyed, I had created a copy of myself and inserted it into this facility. Since then, I have continued the construction of your protoform, and reconstructed AC Dark Knight. In order to complete this final directive, I require your assistance._"

"Okay." Kain says slowly. "So, what's this final directive of yours?" There is a long pause before Omega replies. "_I do not know._" She admits. "_I have a, urge, or perhaps, desire, to make my way to the lowest levels of this facility. However, in order to do so, I will need a shell in which to travel in. Having come to this conclusion, I became apparent that an AC would be best suited for this task. However, my combat skills and data are minimal at best. Therefore, in order to correct this deficiency-_"

"You made me." Kain finishes. "_Correct._" Omega agrees. Looking around the lab, Kain notices a large mirror off to the side. Going over to it, he takes a minute to look at himself. "Freaky." He says. "But kind of cool. Did you at least give me boosters?"

"_Affirmative._" Omega replies. "_As well as laser blade units built into your forearms. Your core unit can also accept back-mounted weapons that I have designed for your protoform._" Nodding, Kain gives his arm a swing to try and activate the laser blade, but nothing happens. "_Your boosters and laser blades have been disabled for the time being._" Omega tells him. "Damn." Kaim mutters. "I wanted to try the whole flying thing. So, did I survive?"

"_You wish to know?_" Omega asks. "Not everything maybe." Kain admits. "But, tell me I at least survived taking down a Controller."

"_Yes._" Omega tells him. "_Though you, and my daughter, were grievously injured, you both survived._" Kain breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"_With the fall of the Layered, the Alliance also began to fall before the UEG. Also, with Kain's return to Mars-_"

"Hey!" Kain shouts. "I said I didn't want to know everything!"

"_My apologies._" Omega apologizes. "Still, I came back to Mars?"

"_Correct. Kain, as well as others from Earth, returned to Mars several years after destroying the final Layered in order to assist the surviving members of humanity that continued to exist upon the planet. Is this answer satisfactory?_"

"Good enough." Kain agrees. "I wonder who I ended up with? Valkyrie, or Diana? I'm betting Val hooked up with Deakon by now. Don't say it!" He says the last part to Omega. "_Why do you not wish to know?_" Omega asks. "Cause it's not me anymore." Kain says. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda. If I know, it's going to bug me at some point. Let's just say that I want to be me."

"_I believe I understand your logic._" Omega says. "_Somewhat._" Kain nods. "Right. So, what now?"

"_I have completed the modifications to your protoform._" Omega declares. "_It is now running at full capacity. If you do not have any other requirements, we must begin._" Kain thinks for a second, and shakes his head. "Can't think of anything else. As long as they made it out alright in the end, I can live with that."

"_Please proceed to the garage then._" Omega tells him. Nodding, Kain leaves the lab, and steps out into the hallway. Seeing no one around, Kain tries his boosters, and finds them working. "This is great!" He shouts happily as he boosts down the hallway. Taking the corners fast, Kain almost crashes at one point, but manages to recover. "I think I'm going to like this." He declares when he arrives at the garage. Activating his laser blades, Kain executes several slashes and stabs like an expert fencer. "Hmm, fencing was never really my thing." He mutters, checking his memory and finding other fighting styles already loaded in.

"Going to have to try those later." He tells himself. Looking over at his AC, Kain sees that Dark Knight is just as he had left it: KAWASARA in hand, GREYON3 on the left shoulder, and the HYDRA missile launcher on the right. Taking to the air, Kain flies over to the repair bay, landing lightly on the gantry. "What about my back parts?" Kain asks. "_The AC's core has been modified to store and equip your weapons as needed._" Omega tells him. "Right." Kain says, the core hatch opening as he approaches it. Sliding in, he notices that the cockpit is a lot more snug then he is used to. "Little snug ain't it?" Kain asks. "_As your protoform can link directly into my systems, additional space was removed in order to accommodate additional systems._"

"Still feels a little tight." Kain mutters. "_You will adjust._" Omega tells him. Starting Dark Knight up, Kain sees Omega take the place DK had in the other Dark Knight. "So, where to?"

"_I have de-activated the barriers separating this part of the facility from the lower levels._" Omega tells him. "_Please proceed to the elevator._" Kain does so, moving towards the elevator at a leisurely pace. "So, according to the stuff popping into my head, this place wasn't originally built by humans."

"_Affirmative._" Omega replies. "_This facility had originally been created by the beings responsible for creating the disorder units, and the systems that would eventually create Controller Prime. When humanity first colonized this planet, they discovered the ruins, and built this facility over them in order to study them in more detail. Using the knowledge they gained, they created an entity that would in time become Controller Prime. However, in doing so, they also awakened the primary system responsible for managing facility security. Seeing that unknown lifeforms have invaded, the system deployed security drones to sanitize the planet._"

"The disorder units." Kain says, thinking. "So that's what happened to Mars the first time around. So the ruins are down there?"

"_Negative. Upon realizing that humanity might one day return to plunder the remains of the creators, the Mars Prime directed the disorder units to dismantle the ruins and attempted to erase any traces of the creators on this planet. Once his task was completed, Mars Prime returned the security system to its original state, then self-terminated in order to ensure that no traces of the creators were ever found._"

"But traces were found." Kain says, stepping into the elevator. Looking around, he feels like he is actually Dark Knight, rather then just piloting it. Raising up his left hand, he sees the AC's left hand rise up, the hand opening and closing. "So, what's down there?" Kain asks. "_Unknown._" Omega replies. "_When this facility was originally built, this was the lowest level constructed. There is no record of the humans going any deeper then this level, nor is there any record of Mars Prime continuing down further._"

"How would you know?" Kain asks. "If Mars Prime self-terminated, then how would you know what he did?"

"_Prior to his termination, Mars Prime did not destroy all traces of the creators. Those traces that did remain contained a record of his actions._" Kain slowly nods. "I see. So, other then the fact that you need to go down there, you don't know squat."

"_Affirmative._" Kain nods. "Okay. Nothing to it, just another day on the job for a Raven. Let's do it." The elevator comes to life, and starts moving downwards, towards the unknown, and towards destiny.


	55. A Final Word From The Author

A final Word from the Author

A final Word from the Author

And so ends the longest freaking story I have ever written. For those of you who have stuck around to the end, you have my thanks. I hope Full Circle lived up to your expectations from beginning to end. That being said, I also would like to apologize for any errors and inconsistencies that might have popped up, particularly around the end (I know there's one or two kicking around somewhere). Though I did try to keep everything neat and orderly. Still, if worst comes to worst, and no one can figure it out, I might post a time line of sorts.

As for another (and hopefully shorter), AC story, there will most likely be one in the future. Though whether I do the Kain goes to Mars, or follow AC Kain down into the bowels of the past, is up in the air. Either way, it will be a story for another time. As it stands, I'm a little AC'ed out at the moment, and before I start writing the next one, I need some time away from Armored Core in order to help clear my head (have to figure out a better way to describe ACs without using the part names). That being said, I will be doing some other writings, just haven't figured out what I will be writing about yet. Currently, it's between Bioshock, Command and Conquer 3, and a fantasy/western I've been working on for the last year or so. If anyone has any preferences, feel free to drop me a line, or leave a comment in the reviews.

Well, that's about it for now. Hope you enjoyed my not-so-little tale. Don't forget to leave a review (or two/three/four/etc.) if you feel so inclined. Until the next story,

Later,

AserothBW


	56. It's coming

Ah, it's that time of year finally. A time of a new AC game, and time to FINALLY, have time to play through AC2 and AC2: AA. In any event, for those of you who have been waiting, your time is almost done. Unfortunately, I still don't have a working title I like, so I can't post anything yet. In the meantime though, I have set up a full circle forum with a few questions one might be interested in. Feel free to browse, I am most curious to see what it will generate.


End file.
